


Fish don't care about a thing

by olympia_m



Category: Hikaru no Go, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Crossover, Drunkeness, Kidfic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe Sane and Consensual, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Threesome, talk about self-indulgence!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 87
Words: 271,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Mibu-san likes to play Go. His son doesn't. But he likes fish.





	1. The one where Oriya should have kept his mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

> moved here because it was getting longer and longer

Oriya hated many things, but if there was one he hated in particular was being summoned to his Father’s presence and then made to wait. His time was precious, damn it, and the faster he saw him, the better. Being next to Father made his skin crawl. 

“What is he doing?” he complained to Yamada as he resumed pacing from one end of the library to the other. 

Yamada shrugged.

Of all the people to be on guard duty it had to be Yamada, the man with the least curiosity Oriya had ever met. Yamada did what he had to do without asking or commenting or even thinking about it. He was there to make sure no one would pass through the study door, and that’s what he would do. What was the Old Master doing behind said door was none of his concern.

“I’ve been waiting for half an hour. Just tell him I’m here.”

“He said he was not to be disturbed.”

Oriya narrowed his eyes. “Surely you can make an exception for me.”

“No. Master left no special instructions for the Young Master, therefore, his order stands for everyone, including the Young Master.”

“Hm.” Oriya turned around and studied the shelf in front of him. He could take Yamada in a fight, but was it worth going against him? Not really. Besides, his real fight was with his Father, not Yamada. He picked up a book, and went to sit and wait. Again. 

The book was on the maintenance of bonsai trees. He sighed, put it on the table, and stood up. “I’m going to the garden.”

Yamada nodded. “I will let Master know you are here, if he asks.”

“Yes, yes, you do that.” Oriya hurried outside, closing the doors behind him more in order to double-check on Yamada than anything else. Yes, the man was still right outside the door connecting the library to the study and did not seem likely to move anytime soon. 

Well, if that door was barred, there was still the door connecting the garden to the study. If it were open, he’d go in. if not, at least he’d see what held Father’s attention, and then wait in the garden. The roses were beautiful that time of year, and their scent heady. Father would probably have the door open, he smirked. 

Oriya was right; the door was half-open. He approached carefully, making as little noise as possible, but he couldn’t help but gasp when he looked inside. What was Muraki doing with Father? No, not Muraki, he realized a second later, just someone who looked a little like him. His hair was shorter and wheat blond, not platinum, and even though he wore a white suite, he had a dark blue shirt underneath that made his eyes darker. That yellow tie, though? Oriya wasn’t sure if he approved of it. 

Father was hunched over a table blocking Oriya’s view of whatever kept him occupied. It seemed like whatever that was, was something that would keep him busy for a while. Oriya could go and… wash his hair or something. Only, his curiosity wouldn’t let him. 

He took a step in the study. Neither Father or the Muraki-lookalike paid any attention to him, so he continued until he was standing right next to Father. Ah, he was indulging in a game of Go. 

Father was passionate about Go. One time he’d forgotten to show up for his own birthday party because he was playing ‘a good game,’ as he’d later told them. Go would always win over work and, of course, Oriya. 

He sighed. He should have gone to wash his hair. Or stayed in the library and read one of the ten books he’d picked up while waiting to be allowed in the study. 

Father placed a stone on the board. Then he looked up. “Oriya. When did you arrive?” 

Strangely enough, Father seemed happy to see him. Oriya wondered if that was the effect of a good game. “Just now.”

“Ah, take a seat. Have you met Ogata-san? He’s kind enough to instruct me.”

Father’s tone suggested the man was a high-ranking pro that was being paid for his time. Well, whatever made him happy; Oriya took music lessons, Father took ones in Go. “Ah. Pleased to meet you, Ogata-san.”

Ogata-san looked up for a moment from the board. “Hn,” he said, before going back to studying it. 

“You asked to see me,” Oriya reminded his Father in a whisper, not wanting to distract the man too much, but not wanting to stay more at Father’s house than necessary.

“I did? Yes, I did. It’s about some special guests that are coming next month. I just wanted to remind you in person that everything has to be…” Father’s expression was suddenly stern, “perfect, Oriya. Absolutely perfect.”

Oriya nodded, looking at the board. Everything was perfect; if only Father would come and see how he was running Kokakurou he’d know. Unless Father meant something else? 

Ogata-san put down a stone, dragging Father’s attention back to the game. “Ogata-san, can we take a break?” Or not.

“Of course, Mibu-san.” Ogata-san made a small bow and went out to the garden. 

Father looked at him again when they were alone. His expression was softer, though. “If they make demands you can’t meet, do reject them in a nice way. They are very important, we can’t afford to lose their patronage.”

“Yes, Master,” Oriya said dutifully. Father had some idea of what they would demand of him, but at least he wasn’t ordering him to comply with their wishes. Perhaps Father had mellowed a little with age. Or was that the effect of playing Go with a good opponent? “Thank you for letting me know.”

Father smiled at him. 

“Should I call back Ogata-san?”

“No. See here?” He pointed at the board, at what seemed like a random combination of stones to Oriya. “He’s got me cornered and I need to think of a way out. Maybe you can keep Ogata-san occupied for a while? I could use the extra time,” he grinned. 

Oriya bowed his head. “Of course.” He stood up and walked to the door. For a moment he turned to face his father, the invitation to come visit him at the end of his tongue, but Father was studying the board. Oriya sighed and walked out.

Ogata-san was smoking by some red rose-bushes. He even smoked the same brand as Muraki, and Oriya was filled with sudden nostalgia and longing. “Father says he needs time to think of his next move.”

Ogata-san smirked. 

“Is he any good at Go?”

Ogata-san shrugged. Oriya kept staring at him, demanding a proper answer. “He’s better than other amateurs,” he finally said as he threw down the cigarette stub and stepped on it. 

“Ah. Good to know. He likes Go a lot,” he smiled. 

“I know.”

Oriya grinned. “You don’t have to sound so condescending.”

Ogata-san narrowed his eyes for a moment. “I was being honest. I know he likes Go and that he is good at it, or he wouldn’t have hired me to instruct him.” He sounded insulted.

“Ah, my apologies if I offended you, then.”

Ogata-san shrugged again. 

“Do you have other hobbies, except for Go?”

“Go is not a hobby,” Ogata-san growled, even more offended at that remark. 

“Ah, yes, yes,” Oriya laughed. “I did not mean it like that.”

“You did,” Ogata-san glared at him. “Go is my profession. No, Go is my life.”

That sounded sad, but then again, Oriya himself did not have much of a life outside work, so… “Please, accept my apologies,” he said, trying to look as sincere as possible. 

Ogata-san nodded. He looked at the trees lining the edge of the garden. “I keep fish,” he said suddenly, quietly. 

“Really? So do I,” Oriya grinned. “I have some kyosakoura.” His precious, ugly cute goldfish. 

“Really?” Ogata-san’s eyes gleamed. “Where do you keep them?”

“A large bowl.”

“What?” Ogata-san screamed. “You should get them a proper aquarium.”

As Ogata-san started explaining to him the optimal conditions for keeping happy and healthy goldfish Oriya smiled. That would keep Ogata-san occupied, exactly as Father wanted. And maybe hearing Ogata-san expand on what was obviously a favourite topic would motivate him in getting his fish a proper tank. The bowl really was too small for them.


	2. The one where Ogata can't believe how bad a pet parent Oriya is

“Young Master.”

Oriya looked up from his papers. Hadn’t he asked not to be disturbed? Indifferent to his orders, Hanako opened the door with a cheeky grin. “You have a guest.”

“I do?” Muraki and Ukyou had gone back to Tokyo a couple of weeks ago, and he did not expect anyone. 

“An Ogata-san.”

Ogata-san? Ah, his father’s Go instructor. “Ah, yes. I will see him. Where is he?”

“Waiting at the entrance.”

“Ah, that won’t do. Can you please take him to the teahouse? Thank you.”

Hanako closed the door behind her with an even bigger grin. Was Ogata-san there on his father’s orders? He hoped not. But why would he come on his own to visit him? No need to worry about that, he’d find out soon enough. With one last glance at his papers and a small tidying up of his desk, Oriya went to meet his guest. 

The guest door to the teahouse was already closed, so Oriya went straight in. He bowed, hiding his smile when he realized that Ogata-san wore exactly the same clothes as the first time he’d met him. Did he, like Muraki, have a closet full of the same suits? “Ogata-san.”

Ogata bowed back. “Mibu-san.”

He started putting everything he would use for the tea in order. “Please, ‘Mibu-san’ is my father. I’m Oriya.”

Ogata nodded. 

“I hope you will stay for lunch,” Oriya said as he started cleaning the utensils.

Ogata nodded again. 

His guest was a man a few words, Oriya smiled a little as he continued with the preparation. He found that this suited him. Some peace and quiet in the teahouse, for a change. 

“I got Mibu-san’s blessing to correct your bad habits,” Ogata-san suddenly said. 

The shock made Oriya break the bamboo scoop in two. “What?” 

Ogata-san grinned. His eyes shone wickedly behind his glasses, reminding him of Muraki. “I have come to check up on your fish.”

“Ah, ha, ha, that.” Ogata-san had scared him for a moment. He made a small bow to the bamboo pieces. Ah, his fish. He went to bring a new scoop from the small storage room, but his mind refused to focus to the tea preparation now that his fish had been mentioned. He bowed again as he sat down and continued cleaning. “You will be disappointed, Ogata-san. There was an accident and….” His voice trailed off. 

“You killed your fish,” Ogata-san said in dark, cold voice, lowering his glasses so he could glare at him better. 

“It was an accident.”

“An accident,” Ogata-san raised his voice, “An accident, he says. Just how irresponsible are you? Here I came to make sure you had bought an aquarium, or drag you to get one, but….”

“Accidents happen,” Oriya shouted. “It was dark and….” His anger left him as quickly as it came over him. And he’d been rough and single-minded. He sighed, running his hand over his hair so that it covered most of his face. “I still have one left.”

Ogata-san turned towards the entrance. “Show it to me,” he said in that same stern voice as he went out. 

Oriya followed him. “This way.” He felt Ogata-san’s glare all the way to his room, but what would be the point of excusing himself again? What was done was done, and yes, he had been irresponsible. If he had released the fish in the pond as he kept telling himself he should, if he hadn’t been so selfish about keeping them in his room, if, if, if…. What was the point of thinking of all the things he could have done, but hadn’t? 

He opened the door quietly and let Ogata-san in first. “Here.”

“Hm.” Ogata-san went straight for the fish bowl. He studied the goldfish, even leaning down to examine it better. Then he straightened and looked around the room before glaring at Oriya again. “So, you kept the bowl,” he said accusingly. Bowls were easy to upturn. If you had bought an aquarium, as I had suggested, this wouldn’t have happened, Ogata-san continued with the accusation. 

“I know, I know, if I had bought an aquarium as you had suggested, this wouldn’t have happened.” The moment he spoke he realized that he had quoted Ogata-san’s thoughts. He probably was unsettled still over what happened when Muraki was returned to them to do such a thing. He hadn’t repeated another’s thought in years.

Ogata-san frowned. Was his disapproval that obvious? “Yes,” he finally said, deciding that yes, he probably did look like he was about to say ‘I told you so,’ to a stranger. “At least there is enough space for this one in your bowl, but still, it’s a bad idea to keep fish in it.” Ogata-san snorted. “A bowl does fit into this room’s décor, but you should put your fish’s well-being before aesthetic considerations.”

“Yes, you are right.” He glanced at his fish, swimming between the plants without a care in the world. Ogata-san was right, but that living thing that only cared that Oriya fed it and cleaned its water, offered him such peace. Whenever he saw it, he felt … “You are right,” he said again, smiling and stopping himself before he could examine his feelings more. 

Ogata-san smiled a little. He would be able to save the last of Oriya’s fish and correct his irresponsible behavior after all. “If I’m right then you will follow me now so we can choose a proper aquarium for your fish. How many fish do you intent to have? And will you have more than goldfish?”

“Excuse me?”

“You clearly have much to learn. Luckily for you, I’m an expert.” Granted, he knew more about tropical fish than anything else, but his first fish had been goldfish and he had kept them for over ten years. Ogata-san let out a snort. I should charge you for my time, he thought. 

Oriya grinned. He’d pay him if it meant learning how to keep his fish happy. “But we have to find an aquarium that will be suitable for my room.”

“We will,” Ogata-san promised in a soothing voice. 

Oriya smiled, feeling the same kind of peace he usually felt when he looked at his fish. “Good. I don’t think I’m ready to move them to a pond.”

“Although that would be for the best.”

Oriya glared at him. He needed his fish. 

Ogata-san chuckled. “I like watching my fish too, Oriya-san. Don’t worry, we will find a suitable tank for your pet.”

Somehow, Oriya believed him.


	3. Ogata is a happy drunk when victorious

“Get up, we should congratulate Ogata-san on his win.”

Oriya frowned. “The game finished already?”

Father snorted. “You didn’t pay the slightest attention, did you?”

“I didn’t come here for the game.” No, he’d come because Father asked him, and what Father asked, he got. 

He followed Father dutifully out of the room where the game had been shown, and when he saw the line of people waiting for Ogata-san, he realized why Father had wanted him. You just want someone to wait for you in the queue, he was about to say, but Father went straight for the bar at the side. Oriya went at the end of the queue, and opened his book again. 

Not that he could focus on it much, so annoyed he suddenly was. Father could have asked anyone. In fact, Yamada with his lack of curiosity, would have been perfect for accompanying him. Or maybe Sato. He played Go a little, didn’t he? If Father was trying to mend things between them, he wasn’t going about it the right way. 

He sighed softly. He would rather be elsewhere – preferably at a bar. He really needed a drink after being submitted to the torture of listening to Father analyze placements and hypothesize about possible next moves. Weren’t they both too old for trying to bond over each other’s hobbies? 

He glanced at Father. The bastard was having a drink – whisky or brandy, judging by the glass, and he was chatting up a fake blonde. Or maybe talking Go with her – one could never know at this place. 

“The book deserves better, Oriya-san,” Ogata-san suddenly told him. “And littering is rude, even if allowed in the hotel.”

Oriya looked down. He’d been tearing the page apart, although he hadn’t pulled it out of the book yet. He grinned in embarrassment. “Erm… Congratulations on your game, Ogata-san,” he said, hoping to distract Ogata-san.

“I’m certain you paid close attention to it,” the man smirked, looking pointedly at the book. 

“Well…” Father was still busy with the blonde, and there was no one behind him. “A friend told me how to watch cricket once. Take a book, have a drink, and look up whenever you feel like it. I did the same here, minus the drink. Gods, I need a drink.”

Ogata-san shook his head, looking amused. “I do too.”

Oriya led him to the bar, where Father abandoned the blonde and started praising Ogata-san’s playing. Oriya let their voices wash over him as he sipped his drink. He should have told Father ‘no’ and stayed at home. 

One drink turned to two, and then to dinner, followed by more drinks at their hotel (all Father’s treat). Why was Ogata-san even staying with them? Didn’t he have friends to have dinner with? Other Go players? Was Father such an interesting person when it came to talking about Go? Oriya didn’t understand it. 

“If we had a shamisen Oriya would play us a drinking song,” Father suddenly shouted in his ear, hugging him for a second. 

Oriya froze under the touch. 

Ogata-san took off his glasses. “I’ll sing you a drinking song,” he said as he stood up, and started singing off-key something that Oriya didn’t recognize. 

“We’re all a little drunk,” Father laughed. “I’m going to bed. You take Ogata-san back to his hotel.”

“Yes, Father.” 

How did Father manage to pick up a brunette that could have been his grand-daughter if Oriya had fulfilled his duties to his House between standing up and getting out Oriya didn’t know, but he watched it happen with some amusement. Unless the brunette was a professional, in which case… Oriya shuddered. Father didn’t like professionals. 

Ogata-san hit him on the back of the head. “You look scary when you glare.”

Oriya shook his head. “I do?”

“Yes. It’s better when you smile.” Ogata-san lifted his hands and touched Oriya on the corners of his mouth. “Up. That’s better,” he grinned when Oriya complied. “Much better.”

“You are very drunk, Ogata-san. Let’s go back.” He pulled Ogata-san up.

“I want to drink. And play Go. Why don’t you play Go?”

“I don’t like it.”

“Why? Go is the best game in the world. It’s…” Ogata-san looked up, transfixed by something only he could see. Oriya glimpsed an endless sky with fast-moving clouds. “It’s creating worlds,” he sighed. “It’s great.” He slipped away from Oriya’s grip and put his head on the bar. “So wonderful,” he sighed even more softly as he closed his eyes. A moment later he started snoring softly. 

“Great,” Oriya muttered. Another drunk to deal with. At least he had great experience carrying unconscious men around. He grabbed Ogata-san’s waist, pulled him close to him, and dragged him out, waving at the barwoman. She waved back, amused. 

“Why didn’t you stay with your friends, Ogata-san?” Oriya whispered to him as he half-pulled, half-carried Ogata-san to his room. He tried to make Ogata-san lean against the wall as he waited for the elevator, but Ogata-san started sliding towards the floor, and so Oriya had to grab him again. “This is such a pain.”

“Drunken men are heavy,” he sighed as he finally reached his room and opened the door with the card key. “Please, wake up, Ogata-san.”

Ogata-san snored in reply. 

Oriya shook his head. He didn’t have any experience putting drunken men to bed, let alone his bed, but it was either that or the sofa. In his state, Ogata-san would probably fall off the sofa the moment Oriya turned his back. So, the bed it was. He took off Ogata-san’s jacket, his horrible tie (if he burned it, would Ogata-san mind?), his shoes, untied his belt, and covered him with the blanket. 

Then he lay down as well. This was his bed. Not the sofa. Fuck Ogata-san if he thought Oriya was _that_ nice. 

_& *&*_

The first thing Oriya felt when he woke up was a dull throbbing pain behind his eyelids. The second was something warm and constricting around his chest, and something warm and fuzzy under his chin. “Kitty-cat? You followed me here?” 

Kitty-cat let out a deep growl that sounded like ‘shut up.’ 

Oriya half-opened one eye. Then he opened both. “Ogata-san,” he shouted, shocked. Ogata-san was holding him tightly, head tucked under Oriya’s. 

“Shut up,” Ogata-san repeated in the same low, annoyed tone. 

“But…” 

Ogata-san gave him a cold look. “Quiet.” 

Oriya sighed. Had Ogata-san not looked so much like Muraki at that moment, Oriya would have thrown him off him and kicked him out of his room. “Yes, yes,” he whispered instead, smiling. “Go to sleep,” he said even more softly, daring to start stroking his hair the way he’d once caressed Muraki’s. 

Ogata-san closed his eyes again. Soon, his breathing evened out, and a little later, he started snoring again. 

Drunken men. 

&*&*

Oriya put down his book the moment Ogata-san lifted his head. “Good morning, Ogata-san.”

Ogata-san looked disoriented for a moment, and then he reddened. “Oriya-san,” he muttered. “I…” He looked at the rumpled bed and his blush deepened. “I….”

“You passed out before you could tell me where you stayed and I was too drunk to check you into a room.” Oriya bowed his head. “My apologies for bringing you here.”

“Ah.” He still frowned, his eyes on the pillows that bore marks of being slept in. “Did I… did something…?”

Oriya shook his head. “I was too drunk to take the sofa. We just shared a bed, Ogata-san.”

“Ah.” Ogata-san bowed deeply. “I’m sorry for causing you such trouble.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Ogata-san reached for his glasses. “Again, I’m sorry,” he said even more seriously.

“Well, if you want to make it up to me,” Oriya grinned, “maybe you can come check my fish? I got the modified cabinets last week and the tanks don’t look out of place anymore but… one of the fish is quite aggressive and reluctant to share territory. I don’t know what to do with her.”

Ogata-san chuckled. 

“Also,” Oriya smiled, a little uncomfortable, but needing to warn Ogata-san, “I’m using the bowl again.”

“You what?”

Oriya cringed. Ogata-san could be so loud. “My cat couldn’t go near the tanks after I put them inside the cabinets and that upset her.” Oriya still hadn’t been able to decide if the cat had been depressed to watch the fish from below, unable to reach them, or annoyed that Oriya had moved them away from her. The only thing he knew was that she had become impossible, trying to bite his ankles every time he walked and avoiding him every time he stayed still. Bringing the bowl out of storage and putting a goldfish in had made her go back to her usual self. “She’s much happier now that she has something to watch, and occasionally try to catch.”

“That can be stressful for the fish, Oriya-san.” 

“But it makes my cat happy. It’s not like she can catch it, anyway.” And Oriya had had enough of her using him as a scratch post. 

Ogata-san closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You intend to keep being irresponsible,” he said. 

“I like my cat too, Ogata-san,” he shouted, tired of Ogata-san’s criticism. It was easy for Ogata-san to disapprove of his behavior; he hadn’t suffered her temper and her displeasure. 

Ogata-san opened his eyes, and suddenly grinned. “I guess you have a point. Okay, let’s get breakfast, then I can check out of my hotel and we can go see your fish. Also, can you close the blinds? I may have drunk too much last night.”

Oriya smiled. “That goes for both of us, Ogata-san. There are painkillers on the night stand, if you want some.”

“A shower too? Can I have one?”

“Of course.” 

Ogata-san wrapped himself in the sheet, and headed towards the bathroom. “Can you ask the hotel staff to get me some underwear?”

“Yes, Ogata-san.” 

The moment the door closed Oriya leaned back, closing his eyes. It would be worth the inconvenience of accompanying Father to Go games and getting so drunk his head still hurt if Ogata-san could help his problematic fish. 

Ah, why had he been so careless with his little goldfish? They had been so gentle and undemanding.


	4. Ogata bites more than he can chew

Seiji agreed with Oriya-san’s assessment: the tanks did not look out of place now that they were set inside two old clothes' cabinets. But he could see how they would be inconveniencing Oriya-san’s precious cat, with the closed lids and no areas on which the cat could balance so she could approach them. 

“Where is that cat of yours?” Seiji asked as he studied the kyosakura swimming in the bowl. 

“Ah, ha, ha,” Oriya-san grinned, uncomfortable for some reason. “She’s a cat, Ogata-san. She visits me when she wants.”

Seiji snorted. The cat was probably in the garden, then. “This is a good-looking fish. Should you wish to breed it next year– if you don’t kill it by then– let me know. I have some friends who would be interested.”

“Ah, I will. Thank you.”

“In fact, you should move that to the goldfish tank and put one of the Ryukin Goldfish there. Your kyosakura is a fine specimen that deserves better.” 

Oriya-san nodded. Seiji tried not to smile. He doubted the man would listen to him, but he had to make an effort to save that poor fish from Oriya-san’s bad pet-keeping. 

He walked to the tank with the female bettas next. He looked at them carefully and then sat down. “They seem to be doing well right now, so if you don’t mind, I’ll just observe them for a while.”

“Yes, please do.” 

“Which one is your ‘problem child’?” 

“The turquoise one.” 

“Hm.” Seiji focused on her. She didn’t look particularly aggressive. She just swam and swam in one corner of the aquarium. “You’ve done a good job with the plants.” The environment looked lush with a great variety of plants, and so a great number of hiding spaces. There were a couple of small sake cups, and Seiji found that cute and oddly appropriate. There were also a number of smooth, round black and white stones. “Is that Go stones?”

Oriya-san laughed.

“You heathen,” Seiji growled, turning around to face him. “Go is an important, traditional game. How can you…” He looked at the goldfish tank and, yes, sure enough, there were several Go stones there as well. “Seriously. You have no respect for…” He suddenly stopped. No. He couldn’t say Oriya-san had no respect for tradition when he lived in a house that was more old-fashioned than Touya-sensei’s, and was dressed like that. “You have no respect for Go,” he finally said. 

“No,” Oriya-san told him with a grin. “I received a Go board and stones for my tenth birthday that has been lying in storage ever since. When I got the tanks, I thought that this was a better way of using them.”

Unless someone had thought that a ten-year-old deserved only a cheap board… but no, he doubted anyone would have dared give the son of Mibu-san a game board of inferior quality. “Don’t tell me you threw away the board,” Seiji moaned. Ah, what a heathen. Oriya-san was nothing like his father. Now, there was a man who appreciated the finest of games. 

“It’s here somewhere. I took it out of storage when I repurposed the stones, so…” he frowned. “Yes, I think I know where I put it.” Oriya san sat next to Seiji and opened one of the lower doors of the cabinet where the bettas were. “Hm….” 

Seiji watched as Oriya-san started taking down box after box from a stack at the front of the compartment. They were all small, narrow and of the same size. When all the boxes were out, he removed two more, large, narrow ones, set them aside and finally removed the last box. It was large, square, made of paulownia wood and the right size to store a go board. 

“There,” Oriya-san said as he showed the box to Seiji. 

He looked at it with some trepidation. Box or not, a board that hadn’t been used in years might be in need of a lot of care and attention. He opened it slowly. The board was made of a solid block of kaya wood, it was decorated with beautiful lacquer-work on the sides, and was at least fifty years old, if not older. Surprisingly, it was in excellent condition, as if someone had taken care of it all these years.

“Eh,” Oriya-san smiled, looking even more embarrassed than before. “Auntie took care of it, in case I ever decided to learn Go.”

“Auntie?”

“She raised me after my mother died. She and the other women in the House, but, Auntie suffered the most bringing me up.” Oriya smiled gently. “I was a horrible child.”

Somehow Seiji doubted that. He smiled back. He too had been a horrible child, until he had discovered Go. 

“Would you like it?”

“Eh?”

“The board. It is of no use to me, but it is a waste to keep it in storage. It is pretty, isn’t it?”

“Beauty is not what makes it valuable, Oriya-san.”

“No?”

“No. It is the craftsmanship. It’s made out of a solid block and the wood takes years to dry. A board like that can take up to twenty years to dry before it can be used.”

Oriya-san blinked. “Why would anyone give something so valuable to a child?” He looked around him. “Oh. I remember who gave it to me now. Ah, yes, that would make sense.” He grinned. “That person was trying to please my Father. He probably thought that he was flattering him.” 

Seiji smiled. “It is a shame you threw away the stones. They were probably of the highest quality.”

“It’s not like they were made of jade,” Oriya-san shrugged. 

“You have jade Go stones?” Seiji screamed. Such craftsmanship, such artefacts, such beautiful objects were being wasted on this rich philistine. 

“Well… Yes. Grandfather’s Go set has them. My mother’s father, that is. Father still has the set his father and his grandfather had at his house.”

Seiji wondered what the latter might look like. Mibu-san used an old set from the fifties that had probably belonged to his father, but he’d never seen the other one Oriya-san mentioned. “At least Mibu-san knows how to use it.” 

“That’s why I’m saying, would you like this one?”

“No.” If Mibu-san ever found out, he’d probably kill him. “I have a better idea.” He stood up and hurried to the entrance, where his suitcase was. “I have a small, portable go board. I can teach you how to play.”

“Ogata-san,” Oriya-san laughed, sounding fond and exasperated. “Better men than you have tried and….”

Seiji glared at him. “Better men than me?” he said annoyed. 

“Well…” 

“Has Touya-sensei tried to teach you? Or Kuwabara-san? Because they are better than me. Anyone else? Pfff.”

Oriya-san looked mortified. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Oriya-san managed to say a lot of ‘didn’t mean it like that’. Seiji shook his head as took out the stones. “Sit down properly. You must always sit in seiza when playing Go.”

“Your efforts will be wasted,” Oriya-san said gently, apologetically. 

Seiji turned around. The man had perfect posture in seiza, exactly like his father. And he was waiting patiently. Somehow he reminded him not of Touya-sensei, but of his wife, Akiko-san, calm, patient, and collected. Caring too, even when it came to complete strangers. His anger dissipated. “Let me try first, alright?”

&*&*

An hour later Seiji wondered if he should admit defeat or not. 

“So, that’s an eye?” Oriya-san asked for the tenth time. 

“No. That’s not it,” he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. Mibu-san had never made him break out in a sweat, but Oriya-san’s inability to grasp even the most basic things had. 

Oriya-san made a soft, disappointed sound. “I don’t understand. If that is the wall, and there are stones here and here, why is that not an eye? And why is it called an ‘eye’ in the first place? Why not ‘tower’ or maybe ‘stronghold’ or….”

Seiji sighed again. 

“Ah, you look like you are in need of tea. Allow me.” Oriya-san stood up smoothly and left the room. 

Seiji leaned back. Oriya-san was not using the typical Japanese self-deprecation when he spoke of his lack of ability to understand Go. He really couldn’t get it. Well, Seiji supposed he might be able to learn it at some point, but was it worth the effort? 

Oriya-san opened the door carrying with him a tray with a teapot and two cups. He was even more graceful than Akiko-san when he moved, and that gave him an idea. “Thank you, Oriya-san,” he said as he took the cup with the fragrant tea. “I was thinking….”

“Look, look, she’s being a bully,” Oriya-san shouted pointing at the tank above them.

Seiji turned. Ah, that’s what Oriya-san meant. “Yes, she is a bit aggressive.”

“A bit? She’s biting poor Murasaki.”

He watched as the turquoise betta chased the purple one mercilessly. “It seems like Murasaki came near what she considers her turf.”

“So? What can I do?”

“If this is her typical behavior, then you should probably separate her from the other fish.”

“Hm. That’s it. Sayuri will go to the fishbowl.”

“You named her Sayuri?” Seiji chuckled. She was nothing like a small lily, neither graceful nor small in her attitude. 

“That was before I saw how aggressive she was,” Oriya-san sighed.

Seiji nodded. “She is feisty.”

“You can say that again,” Oriya-san smiled. 

Oriya-san should smile more. He looked far too serious when he didn’t. No wonder he needed fish. Seiji looked at the tank, feeling like he’d already had this thought before. Last night, perhaps? 

He’d had a lot to drink the night before, hadn’t he? Too happy at the result, too lonely at having no friends to share his victory with that even his best amateur student and his son were better drinking companions than the members of the Kyoto Go association. He wished he could remember more of what he’d done.

Seiji glanced at Oriya-san, who was still watching his fish with a gentle smile. He’d shared a bed with someone looking like a model, and he couldn’t even remember if he’d done anything. Life was unfair. “I was thinking earlier; what if I tried to teach you the ideas behind Go, if not the game itself?”

Oriya-san smiled at him. “You can try. I can’t promise I will learn.”

Yes, Seiji would definitely try.


	5. Oriya tries for the first time to make Ogata stop wearing yellow ties

Oriya bowed slightly to Ogata-san. “Thank you for visiting. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” Ogata-san followed him to the teahouse. “I should introduce you to Akiko-san,” Ogata-san said a few moments after he had taken his seat. “Touya-sensei’s wife. She also practices the tea ceremony.”

“Ah, that would be nice.”

“Mibu-san sends his regards.”

Oriya almost dropped the tea bowl. He didn’t need to hear about his father. “Ogata-san,” he started.

“Please, stop using the honorific. Besides, I’ve been checking on your fish for a month. I think you can even call me ‘Seiji’ if you want.”

“Ah.” Oriya grinned. Seiji sounded very informal. “Thank you, Ogata,” he tried. That didn’t help. Using just the surname reminded him of how he addressed Muraki, and Ogata-san already reminded him of Muraki so much. Their build, their clothes, their wicked sense of timing and ability to shock him, all were similar. “Actually, can I call you ‘Seiji’?”

“Of course.” Seiji laughed. “But, please, don’t ever call me ‘Seiji-sensei’.”

“Why not?”

“First of all, it sounds horrible, and secondly, I’ve failed in teaching you. You will never learn to play Go, I’m afraid.”

“I knew that already,” Oriya said triumphantly, feeling vindicated. He’d been telling that to Seiji from the moment he'd met him.

“Do you play Shogi, by any chance?”

“No. I have the same problem reading the game as I have with Go.” 

Seiji nodded. 

Oriya focused on whisking the tea. He had overcome the disappointment of being unable to play Go while coming from a long line of decent and passionate Go players, but Seiji couldn’t stop comparing him to Father, and how well he played. He was not his Father, damn it. “I play other things,” he said, feeling peevish. 

Seiji grinned. “Do you, now?” he asked in a low tone that suggested _other_ things than the ones Oriya had meant. 

Oriya froze for a second. There it was again, that uncanny ability to embarrass him that Seiji shared with Muraki. Or maybe it was just him, too prudish and retiring to cope with the world ever since he’d started working for his House. 

Seiji sighed as he took the bowl Oriya offered him. “Thank you,” he said, turning it perfectly in his hands. “The tea is excellent,” he said after a small taste. 

“We use tea from Uji,” Oriya said proudly. That was one aspect of his work he really enjoyed, especially when he had guests, and not customers. 

“Ah.” Seiji passed the bowl back. “Thank you,” he said again. He stayed quiet while Oriya tidied up. “Shall we go see the fish?”

“Yes, let’s.”

Oriya led him to his room. “I should have changed the water yesterday but we were very busy, so I’ll do it later today,” he said apologetically. 

Seiji frowned. “The fish won’t suffer if you don’t change their water on set dates. They will suffer if you neglect doing it for more than eight days, though.”

“No, no, I never leave them in the same water that long.” He’d promised himself he’d be a responsible fish parent now that Seiji had gone through all the trouble of teaching him how to keep them well. Ah, he had been really negligent in the past, hadn’t he?

“Have you been over-feeding them?” Seiji suddenly asked. “Kiku seems fatter than last time I saw her.”

“She started chasing the other fish away and eating their food three weeks ago. I was going to ask you about her. Should I get another bowl?”

Seiji shuddered. “No. Maybe you should get a net and keep her separate at feeding time. That way the other fish will have a chance to eat their fill, and Kiku will not get more than what she should.”

“Ah, thank you.”

Seiji leaned over the bowl next. “Sayuri seems to be doing well.”

Oriya nodded. His cat seemed to like her as much as she liked the goldfish, so that was good. His cat also liked Seiji, rubbing herself against his calf to show that he too was welcome and accepted in Oriya’s House. 

Seiji rubbed his ankle with his foot, pushing his cat away. She circled Seiji once and then rubbed herself against his other leg. 

Oriya smiled. 

“What was that?”

“What?”

“I thought I heard a tingle,” Seiji frowned. “That cat of yours must be in the garden again. When will I meet her?”

Oriya shrugged. “I never go after her,” he admitted. “If I do, she hides or jumps away. She will come to you one day, when she is used to you, Seiji.”

“She’s a shy one, isn’t she?” Seiji smiled fondly as he sat down in front of the go board that Oriya had set up. 

Oriya smiled. Seiji looked so proper whenever he sat in front of a board. “I brought you something,” he said as he removed a small box from the table. “Here.”

“What is that?” Seiji opened it slowly. “A tie?”

“Yes. One that would look nice against your dark blue shirt.”

Seiji lifted the end of his parrot yellow tie. “You mean, this doesn’t?” he asked with a grin, and hitting Oriya’s hand with it. The silk slid against his palm, making him shiver. 

“It does, but… “

“Thank you, Oriya,” Seiji said as he looked at the tie. It was a sensible choice, Oriya thought, pale blue with dark stripes that matched perfectly the blue of Seiji’s shirt. “I’ll try it now,” he said, removing that yellow monstrosity. 

“Thank you.”

Seiji snorted. “You don’t have to look so happy.” His expression softened. No, you should look that happy, he thought. 

Oriya smiled at him. “I took the liberty of setting the stones according to the kifu you said you wanted to study today. I hope that is alright.”

Seiji studied the board. “Yes, that is perfect. Thank you,” he said sidetracked by the game before him. 

Oriya nodded. He went to his desk and started working on last night’s accounts. Seiji would be occupied for at least a couple of hours. He smiled as he ground the ink stone. He liked feeling someone else living next to him. Seiji’s Go-focused thoughts were relaxing, and his sudden exhalations when he came up with something surprising were cute. 

His cat rubbed her head against his thigh and then curled next to him. It was a shame Seiji would never see her but that was life. He glanced back, at Seiji’s serious, focused expression. Yes, he liked that expression much better than Muraki’s cold one. 

Would Seiji be the one to introduce him to what normal people thought as ‘love’? 

He looked at his cat. “Will he?” he whispered to her. 

She opened one eye and stared at him. Do your work, she replied. Don’t worry about things like that. 

Yes, he shouldn’t. He didn’t have a ‘normal’ life, after all, why should he want a ‘normal’ love?


	6. It's not professional to hit on your employer's son

Seiji blinked as a gentle light illuminated the board. There was a paper lamp next to him. “What time is it?”

“Time for dinner,” Oriya told him softly, as if not to disturb him. He waved the match around in order to extinguish it, and its sharp scent filled the area around them. “I have to go to work,” he said looking miserable, “but you are welcome to stay and finish your practice.”

Seiji nodded, and suddenly looked at Oriya again. Between the time he’d started studying and now, Oriya had changed into a dark brown kimono decorated with bright red maple leaves, and wore a sumptuous red garment over it. In the soft light of the lamp and with so much red, his hair looked a rich, golden brown. Oriya looked straight out of an old print.

“You’ve changed your clothes,” he said, stating the obvious.

“Yes. And you were so focused you didn’t notice a thing,” Oriya laughed. 

Seiji felt like kicking himself. Oriya really was a beautiful man, and this was the second time he’d missed seeing him in some state of undress. Not that he would do anything with his attraction; Oriya was Mibu-san’s son, and it would be unprofessional to be involved with him. 

Oriya’s expression turned unhappy again. 

“If you don’t want to go to work, why don’t you stay with me? I could use your thoughts on a particular stratagem I was thinking of using.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Oriya sighed. “No, I must work tonight. I’ll see you later, perhaps.”

“Otherwise tomorrow at breakfast.”

“Yes,” Oriya smiled. “That would be nice. And do remember to eat your dinner. I’ll have Mari check up on you, if I can’t escape my customers.”

Seiji smiled back. “Yes? And what will you do if you find that I forgot to eat?” 

“I’ll feed you myself,” Oriya grinned. 

“Doesn’t sound like much of a threat,” he said, lowering his voice and staring at Oriya. He slowly licked his lips. “I’d probably enjoy that.” 

Oriya made a noise at the back of his throat that sounded like ‘meep’. “I have to go,” he said as he hurried out of the room. 

Seiji smirked. Oriya was like a deer caught in the headlights whenever he was shocked, that Seiji couldn’t stop himself from teasing him. And when Oriya said something that annoyed Seiji, when he realized it, he looked even more shocked. How could Seiji stay mad at him for long when he looked like that? 

He fell back on the floor. Yes, it would be very unprofessional to hit on Oriya, but he wanted it. Damn it. He pulled himself up and studied the board again. He ought to decide if it was worth being unprofessional in this case. But first he had to find a way of gaining more territory there, if he wanted to sustain his attack.


	7. Being professional be damned

“And then Yoshitsune said, if deer can go there, then so can horses,” Oriya recounted a favourite passage from the Tale of the Heike, trying to illustrate his point about creative thinking in battle.

“Yes, I understand but…” Seiji looked at the formation of stones before him, and the path was suddenly clear to him. “Where deer go,” he whispered, showing Oriya the counter-attack.

Oriya rolled away from the board. Gone was the stiffness of sitting formally when playing. Oriya had told him on his second visit they weren’t playing, but they were ‘playing’, and so he could relax as he wanted. Somedays that meant lying down on his stomach, somedays lying on his back, somedays sitting in seiza. “You know I don’t understand what you’re showing me,” he complained. 

Seiji half-sighed, half-smiled. Mibu-san would understand what Seiji had done, but wouldn’t have been able to offer a good story to make him think of a way to break an impregnable-looking wall. Another path showed itself suddenly. 

Oriya sat up. “Time for tea, I think.”

Seiji stopped him by touching him lightly on the wrist. “It can wait.”

Oriya froze. “Yes?”

He took off his glasses and put them aside. That way they wouldn’t break if Oriya punched him for what he was about to do. “I would like you to accompany me to my game against Touya-sensei next month.” It was an informal one, but he would need the support.

“You should ask Father,” Oriya told him. “He will appreciate the game, whereas I… I’ll only understand who won.”

“Maybe, but your Father is not my ‘Go-wife’.”

“Your what?” Oriya shouted. 

“One who understands my passion for Go and puts up with my spending hours practicing and playing. You do.”

“It’s only fair,” Oriya said quietly. “You take care of my fish. But, Ogata-san,” and that was the first time in three months Oriya had addressed him as ‘Ogata-san’, making Seiji freeze, “I can’t have any favourites. That is unfair to my customers.”

“I’m not asking to be your favourite. I’m asking you to support me in important games the way you support me when I’m practicing.”

“Ah.” Oriya relaxed. “I can do that, if you give me enough advance notice so I can clear my schedule on those days.”

Seiji swallowed hard. “One more question.”

“Yes?”

He leaned forward and kissed Oriya. He tasted better than Seiji imagined, like green tea and spicy wood. Oriya didn’t respond, and so Seiji pulled back. “At least this answers my question.”

Oriya stared at him, licking his lips. 

“Never mind.” He bowed formally. “Please, forgive me and forget what I just did.” At least Oriya hadn’t punched him as he feared. 

“I had no idea your cigarettes had such a smooth taste.” Oriya pulled him forward. “Please, I want to have another taste,” he said before kissing him. 

Seiji opened his mouth willingly. He wanted to have another taste of Oriya too.


	8. Where there are several firsts for Ogata

If the game between Seiji and Touya-sensei was long, the post-game discussion was probably going to be even longer. Oriya excused himself, even though he doubted that anyone heard him. He found himself in the kitchen, where Akiko-san was preparing snacks. “Would you like some help?”

Akiko-san smiled. “No, but I wouldn’t mind some company. Please, have a seat.”

Oriya did. “You have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you. How did you find the game?”

“Boring.” Oriya grinned. 

Akiko-san nodded. “A game between players of that caliber can be very long. Very beautiful too, although I usually do my shopping and chores around the house when Kouyo is playing,” she smiled. 

“Yes, I meant to ask your son about that. When you say ‘of that caliber’, what do you mean?” 

Akiko-san put down the apple, looking surprised. “You don’t know?”

“No.”

“Hm.” She sat down. “Are you familiar with the dan system?” 

“Yes, from martial arts. There are dan grades at Go?”

Akiko-san smiled slowly. She was a very polite and well-mannered woman, Oriya decided. He should learn from her. “Yes. There are separate dan grades for amateurs and professionals. Both Kouyo and Ogata-kun are 9-dan players, that is, they hold the highest grade for professionals.” She smiled proudly. “Kouyo is slightly better than Ogata-kun.”

“He is more experienced.” Not more talented than Seiji. 

“Yes,” she nodded gently, eyes shining with amusement. 

“I ought to read up on the game and its rules,” Oriya said. Maybe he should deal with Seiji the way he dealt with his customers, and do his homework about Go, if he wanted to understand Seiji better. If he wanted to be with Seiji for the long run. 

He looked at the table. Akiko-san’s ingredients were on the one side, and what she had finished preparing on the other. He picked up the loaf of bread. “You will be making sandwiches, right?”

Akiko-san smiled. 

“May I help?”

She gave him a knife. “Cut it in slices. This thick.” She laughed softly. “I think you’ll make a great Go-player’s wife, Oriya-san. But you need to learn more about Go.”

Oriya blushed again. 

&*&*

Seiji continued talking about the game even after they left Touya-sensei’s house. He was thinking out loud, so Oriya let the sound of his voice wash over him. It wasn’t like Seiji expected him to respond. 

At Seiji’s apartment, Oriya made him some tea and watched him as he went over the game’s kifu. “This was a magnificent move,” Seiji muttered. “And this.”

“I’ll have a shower and go to bed,” Oriya told him. 

Seiji waved his hand dismissively. “What if I had played a stone here?”

He had finished rinsing himself when Seiji called his name. “Oriya.”

He stopped.

“The towels are in the cabinet to the right.”

He grinned. It had taken Seiji twenty minutes to respond to him, but he called out at exactly the right moment. He really was like Muraki in so many ways. Oriya sighed; He wasn’t with Seiji because he wasn't with Muraki anymore, was he? 

He pushed the thought aside. He was with Seiji now; if Seiji reminded him of Muraki, what was the harm in that? It probably said something about him that he was attracted to people that could dismiss him when they were focused in their pursuits. He pushed that thought aside as well. He didn’t want to know what that meant. 

He toweled himself dry and started going to the bedroom, glancing at Seiji as he walked out of the bathroom. He was still bowed over the table, studying the paper in front of him. Two beer cans were next to it. 

“Drink some water while you’re at it.”

Seiji shrugged as he lit a cigarette. 

“Good night, Seiji.”

“Hm? Yes, good night.”

Oriya shook his head, smiling. He hoped Seiji wouldn’t drink himself to sleep. Too much alcohol was not good for anyone. 

He picked up his book when he lay down, feeling tired, warm, and sleepy. Two pages later, he put it down, turned the light off and wondered if he’d manage to sleep well in Seiji’s Western-style bed. He hadn’t slept in one in years. 

There was light in the room. Oriya half-opened his eyes. It was just Seiji, who’d turned the light on as he changed into his pyjamas, not dawn. So, he had fallen into deep sleep, and quite easily too, judging by how heavy his head felt. “Hm?” he managed instead of ‘what time it is?’

Seiji grinned. “Go to sleep.”

Oriya nodded and closed his eyes. A few moments later the light behind his eyelids vanished, there was a slight dip on the mattress, a sensation of cold as Seiji lifted the duvet, and then incredible warmth against his back as Seiji hugged him. He smelled of fresh mint and Oriya smiled. 

Seiji moved closer still, bringing his lower body into contact with Oriya’s. He was hard, and that part of him felt even warmer than the rest of his body. 

Oriya made another soft noise, and Seiji moved slightly away. No, that wouldn’t do. Oriya reached behind him, and pulled Seiji to him. “You’re hard,” he stated the obvious. “I don’t mind.” In fact, he was getting more and more awake.

“No?” Seiji rubbed himself against Oriya tentatively. 

No, that wouldn’t do either. Oriya twisted around, and half-opened his eyes again. Seiji frowned for a moment, until Oriya reached between them and stroked Seiji’s cock over his pyjama. “You woke me up.”

“And?”

“Now you must pay the penalty for it.”

Before Seiji could say anything Oriya leaned over and kissed him. Seiji’s mouth was hot, and he tasted like toothpaste. Oriya made another low noise. He preferred tobacco-flavored Seiji, but this was nice too. Very fresh. 

Seiji let out a moan and pushed Oriya on his back, breaking the kiss. “You really want to punish me?” he smirked as he threw the duvet off. The next moment he sat on Oriya’s thighs, and his hand traced the edge of the cord keeping his undergarment closed. 

“You did disturb my sleep.” Oriya raised himself up, wanting another kiss. Seiji obliged him. How sweet he was. “And you woke me up,” he said, thrusting upwards and letting Seiji feel his growing erection. 

“Then I shall make it up to you,” Seiji whispered. He kissed him again, trying to map Oriya’s mouth with his tongue this time, leaving nothing unexplored. His hands were busy trying to untie the cord. “You should sleep in the nude,” Seiji suddenly said, reaching for the light. “How tightly did you tie this thing? Did you even want to have sex with me tonight?” 

He looked so exasperated that Oriya laughed. “Unlike you, with your ease of access clothes, you mean?” He asked pulling down Seiji’s pyjama bottom and boxer briefs together. Seiji was fully hard. His cock was longer and bigger than Oriya had expected, and it looked even redder against the paleness of his stomach. “That looks swollen,” Oriya laughed again. 

Seiji froze. His expression was annoyed, and his thoughts even more so. Is this what I’ve been waiting for all this time? You’re still a tease. Why did I have all these tests to prove to you I’m clean if we are not to have sex, ever? 

Oriya used that split second to push Seiji down again and immediately cover him with his body. “I’ve taken first aid courses, but I don’t think rest and ice will do well in this case,” he whispered in Seiji’s ear, grabbing his wrists and holding him down. 

Seiji stilled and looked at him curiously. His lips started curving into a smile. Fine, you want to top, you can top, he thought. As long as we have sex. He relaxed, and when Oriya released his wrists, Seiji didn’t move them. 

Oriya smiled at him before kissing him on the middle of his chest. Kissing skin over fabric was not as fun as he thought it would be, so he slid down Seiji’s body until he reached his navel. He placed a tiny kiss there.

The scents of Seiji’s sweat and arousal were stronger there. Oriya could smell tobacco too, but no vinegar. Seiji’s drinking habit had not become a drinking problem, thank the gods. He kissed the top of Seiji’s penis to reward him for that. 

Seiji shivered and Oriya looked up. Seiji was looking back, curious and impatient and full of excitement, but his hands were still exactly where Oriya had placed them. Yes, Seiji did look like a man who deserved a reward for his restraint. 

“Thank you for the meal,” he whispered, before wrapping his lips around the head and teasing it with his tongue. Seiji’s testicles reacted to the stimulation immediately, growing a little under his fingers. Oriya almost giggled. Instead, he took more of Seiji’s dick inside his mouth. It felt even bigger than it looked, making Oriya gag and pull himself up again, sputtering.

Seiji snorted. “I’m not offended,” he said with a smile. “I know I’m big,” he continued proudly. 

Oriya grinned and took him in his mouth again. Yes, Seiji was big, but Oriya was determined. He’d make him come from this, he would. He focused most of his attention on the head again, licking it, and with one hand he started stroking the shaft. With the other he continued playing with Seiji’s testicles, rolling them in his palm, teasing them with his fingers, and feeling them as they moved and grew larger. 

Whenever he felt Seiji grew comfortable with his rhythm Oriya changed things. He tried taking more of Seiji and was more successful this time. He kissed him along the vein that run down the shaft as he caressed him until Seiji shivered. He even sang to him a little when he took him further inside his mouth the third time. Seiji’s moan signified how successful this try was, and so Oriya wondered what would happen if he hummed. 

Seiji’s testicles moved against his palm, and they tightened. A second later Oriya’s mouth was full of bitter tasting semen that burned the back of his throat. He grimaced and pulled back a little, but kept Seiji’s dick in his mouth. It would be rude to do otherwise, wouldn’t it? Did he taste just as badly because of his smoking habits? He couldn’t help but shudder. 

Seiji suddenly pressed a tissue into his hand. “You don’t have to swallow,” he said, though that would be beyond hot. 

Oriya spat gratefully into it. “Thanks,” he muttered, looking up. 

Seiji looked peaceful and satisfied and was watching him with half-closed eyes. Not even his cat could match his relaxed and smug expression. “First time ever.”

“What?”

“I’ve never finished in a partner’s mouth before.” He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, smiling. “It was better than I expected.”

“Heh,” Oriya grinned, wiping the rest of Seiji’s come from his mouth. He sat up. 

“Wait. Where are you going?”

“I want to brush my teeth.” He couldn’t wait to get rid of the rest of Seiji’s flavour out of his mouth. 

Seiji smiled and slid his hand inside Oriya’s undergarment, too relaxed and sleepy to bother with the cord anymore. The slight, warm touch of his fingers against Oriya made his flesh rise again. Seiji gave him a slow smile as he closed his hand into a fist and started stroking him. 

Oriya shuddered. Seiji knew exactly was he was doing. Seiji’s thumb teased the head of his penis relentlessly while his fist stroked him with just the right amount of pressure. When Seiji sat up and hugged him, nuzzling his neck, Oriya felt happy and warm inside. He couldn’t help but come, sighing softly as his orgasm crested through his body and then subsided, leaving him drained but content. 

Seiji kept holding him as he lowered them both down. I should clean us first, and then sleep. Where was the duvet? 

Oriya reached for Seiji’s hand. Seiji frowned, and his frown deepened when Oriya licked his sperm of one of Seiji’s fingers. Oriya ignored him. He didn’t taste that badly. Perhaps a bit bitter, but it didn’t sting, or burn. What a relief. 

“That’s a first as well,” Seiji remarked, finding yet another tissue and using that to clean Oriya’s penis first. This one was wet, and arousal sparked through him again, but he ignored it. He watched as Seiji finished cleaning him, and then used another wet tissue to wipe his hand. “Where is the duvet?”

Oriya looked around. “On the floor.”

Seiji sighed, sounding like an offended child. “I’ll bring a clean one.” He kissed Oriya on the top of his head. “Don’t go away,” he mumbled as he stood up slowly. Instead of opening the closet, he went towards the bathroom. 

“As if.” He felt boneless and sleepy and sleepy and boneless. But he also needed to piss and brush his teeth. He followed Seiji. He was holding his penis in his hand and was about to aim in the toilet bowl. “You really are big,” he said, glancing at him. 

Seiji smirked. “I know.” 

Oriya found his toothbrush and the sound of running water covered the sound of Seiji peeing. It was oddly domestic, using the bathroom together with him. Oriya started brushing his teeth. Whenever he had done that with Muraki it had felt odd. But never domestic. 

Yes, he smiled around the toothbrush. He liked Seiji for who he was, not because he shared some traits with Muraki. Akiko-san was right; he ought to learn more about Go. “Do you have any books about the history of Go? Or books for complete and hopeless Go idiots?”

Seiji laughed. “That’s yet another first.”

“What?”

“I want to talk about Go later. Not now.” Seiji pushed him further away a little so he could wash his hands.

Oriya glanced up. He never imagined he’d ever see himself reflected on a mirror next to someone else. He smiled again. He liked what he saw.

Seiji smiled as well. “We look good together, don’t we?”

Oriya nodded. 

Seiji nodded as well. He turned, going towards the bedroom. Oriya rinsed his mouth, followed him, and watched him make the bed again. What an organized, competent man. The type of man with whom Oriya could fall in love. 

Ah, what a thought. Sleep now, Go lesson in the morning, sex in the afternoon. Love? He shrugged, joined Seiji in bed, and let him wrap himself around Oriya. Love? What a thought.


	9. Ogata Hon’inbo celebrates his win

“Don’t get too drunk,” Oriya suddenly whispered in Seiji’s ear, running his fingers down his spine for a second. 

Seiji blinked. He turned around but Oriya was gone, moving fluidly towards the exit.

“Drink, drink,” Mibu-san told him, filling his glass with more beer. He pressed the redhead that was giggling next to him to Seiji’s side. “My tutor here just won the Hon’inbo title,” Mibu-san grinned. “Isn’t Ogata-sensei great, Saeko-chan?”

Saeko nodded. “Yes, Mibu-sama.”

Mibu-san then pushed the brunette towards Seiji. “He really is something else, Kaede-chan.”

“Yes, Ogata-sensei is great,” she giggled and raised her glass towards him. “Cheers.” 

Mibu-san leaned forward. “Red or brown, Ogata-sensei?”

“Eh?”

“You can have your pick,” he said, nodding towards the two women. “Or you prefer blondes?” 

“Right now, I care for one blonde only,” Seiji smiled, raising his glass and finishing his beer in one go.

Mibu-san started laughing. “Here, have one more,” he said filling his glass again. 

Seiji smiled, hiding that he felt like screaming. At this rate, he would get too drunk. Ah, Oriya wouldn’t like it at all. “I like brown,” he said suddenly. “Long, brown hair that feels like silk.”

Mibu-san snorted. He pushed Kaede-chan closer to Seiji. “Brown, it is.”

&*&*

Kaede-chan supported him all the way to his room. She helped him open the door and then into the room. 

“You’re too good to me, Kaede-chan.”

She laughed as she pushed him on an armchair and knelt in front of him. “I can be even better,” she whispered as she started untying the laces of his left shoe. 

He tried to push her away, but she wouldn’t budge, focused on her task. “Kaede-chan,” he begged her. “You don’t have to do this.”

“But, I do,” she replied in a sultry voice. 

There was a snort from behind Seiji. 

Kaede-chan looked up, and the colour drained from her face. “Mibu-sama,” she whispered, bowing so deeply that her forehead touched the floor. 

Seiji looked back, at a solid dark colour. He looked up, until he found Oriya staring down at them with an expression so disapproving it was frightening. 

“Why are you scaring Kaede-chan?”

“Kaede-chan?” Oriya asked him sweetly. “You want her to stay?”

“No, no.” He reached for the loose bangs that framed Oriya’s face. “No, I want her to go. But she won’t leave.” He tugged at the soft strands, wrapping them around his fingers. “Tell her to leave.”

Oriya smiled at Kaede-chan. He looked even scarier. “Kaede-san, you heard Ogata-sensei.”

She bowed again. As she stood up something flashed in her eyes, and then her shoulders fell. 

Oriya sighed suddenly. “Fine. You can stay. But you’ll owe me for this.” 

“Thank you, Mibu-sama.” She sounded so happy, Seiji felt uncomfortable. 

“As for you,” Oriya told Seiji, “you got very drunk,” he said, looking disappointed in him.

“Yes,” he laughed, not caring. “So very drunk.”

Oriya shook his head. “I’ll take Ogata-sensei to my room,” he told Kaede-chan. “If anyone calls...”

“I’ll say Ogata-sensei is with me,” she said as she tied Seiji’s shoelaces again. 

“Yes. Thank you, Kaede-san.”

Oriya lifted Seiji up. Seiji found that putting one foot in front of the other took a lot of effort, especially when the floor was moving. “Why was Kaede-chan scared of you?” 

“Because she touched what was mine and she knew that, if she tried to blackmail me, I’d kill her.”

Seiji nodded. “Ah. And why was she so happy when we left?”

“Because if she didn’t take care of you as Master Mibu ordered, he’d kill her.”

“Ah. Poor Kaede-chan. Oriya, why is the floor not straight? And, why is it moving? It will hit me on the face. Oriya, help me.”

Seiji grabbed Oriya’s obi. His stomach told him he’d moved too fast, and all the drinks he’d had suddenly burned his throat. 

&*&*

To say that Seiji was feeling like shit was an understatement. “Blinds,” he managed, turning away from the window. His stomach roiled at the movement and, even though he stayed still, it kept turning and turning. Seiji sat up and everything moved, not just his stomach and whatever was inside it. 

At least he could see the bathroom. He took one shaky step after the other, knelt in front of the toilet and leaned against the wall. A moment later he was throwing up. There was more bile than food or drink coming out, and Seiji sobbed. Why had he let himself get so drunk?

He flushed the toiler, rinsed and wiped his mouth, and went back to bed. The blinds were lowered. Huh. Magic. 

&*&*

The blinds were still low when Seiji woke up. His head hurt, but his stomach didn’t want to run out of his body anymore through his mouth. He sighed, looking around, until he found Oriya seated at the sofa, watching him behind an open book. “Fuck.”

Oriya smiled. 

“How much did I drink last night?”

“You tell me.”

“Your father is evil. He kept filling my glass, and then…” He shook his head. “I think there was a woman who helped me to my room, but…” He sighed again. “I dreamed that you scared her away.”

“Ha,” Oriya shouted, a little too loudly for Seiji’s liking, “even in your dreams I defend your virtue.”

Seiji nodded. “Yes.” He lay down on the bed and looked around again. “This is not my room.”

“True. It’s mine.”

Seiji frowned. “I don’t remember that.”

“A friend of father’s,” and the way Oriya said ‘friend’ made Seiji think that Oriya really didn’t approve of her, “helped you to your room. She looked tired after dragging your sorry, drunken ass from the bar, so I made her sleep there, and brought you here. Where you threw up, repeatedly, I might add.”

“Oh, god,” he mumbled. “I should apologize to her later. And you. I’m sorry, Oriya.”

“It’s okay. You should apologize to yourself,” Oriya said with a wicked grin. “You could have had celebratory sex right after your winning the Hon’inbo title.”

Seiji groaned loudly, making his headache worse. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, you missed out on that.”

“Fuck.” And fuck Oriya for looking so well and cheerful. He closed his eyes again. Fuck. 

&*&*

When he woke up again he was starving, and his throat was parched. “What time is it?”

“Six in the afternoon.”

He groaned. He’d slept through most of the day. At least his head didn’t hurt anymore. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll call room service. Any preference?”

“No.”

He got up to get some water, while Oriya ordered their food on the phone. One glass was not enough to satisfy his thirst, nor was the second. After the third, he went to the bathroom to piss. 

“I’ll have a shower,” he shouted as he took off his boxers. When had Oriya stripped him? Had Oriya looked at him with disapproval or disappointment when he had? Why did he know how Oriya looked when he was angry? He looked frightening. “I had such a weird dream,” he told Oriya as he stepped into the shower. 

“Really?” Oriya leaned against the door, watching him. 

Seiji started soaping himself. “Yes. A woman was trying to flirt with me, but you scared her so much she bowed down to you in apology. It was like a scene from a film set in the nineteenth century. Her forehead touched the floor,” he laughed. “What a weird dream,” he said as he poured the contents of the mini shampoo bottle onto his hair. 

“Indeed.”

“And then you said you’d kill her if she threatened you. Or your father would. I can’t remember.” He laughed again. “I think all those hours of watching you practice with your sword have finally caught up with me.” 

Oriya chuckled. 

He started rinsing the suds off him. “I had another weird dream. You offered to have celebratory sex with me for my win.”

“That was no dream.”

Seiji almost lost his footing as he turned to face Oriya. “Fuck.”

“You said that before.” 

Oriya looked far too amused, annoying Seiji. “I’ll say it again. Fuck.” 

Just because Oriya was his lover did not mean that he took sex for granted. Between his obligations and Oriya’s work they only met once or twice a week, and during the Hon’inbo games Seiji had been too busy studying and practicing to have sex. In fact, last time they’d had sex was probably well before the matches had started.

“Ah, the food is here. Put something on, and come eat.”

Seiji closed his eyes. He wanted sex, not food. His stomach proved him a liar with a loud grumble. 

&*&*

“Now that we’ve eaten,” soup and crackers, as if he were a sick person in recovery, which, in a way, he was, “can we go back to what you’d said earlier?”

“What?” Oriya looked at him curiously.

“Celebratory sex.” He winked, making Oriya grin.

“I guess we can. Do you have any particular desire?”

His brain froze. Desires? He had hundreds. “Come here,” he said patting his thigh, surprised that his voice came out lower than usual. 

Oriya smiled as he sat on Seiji’s lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Now what?”

Seiji untied the ribbon that held Oriya’s hair in place and then ran his fingers through the dark mass. There were no tangles, just this wonderful, “long hair, soft as silk,” he said. With his other hand he pushed away his bathrobe and brought Oriya’s hair over his chest, where it trailed along Seiji’s skin. “Where your hair touches my skin, it tingles.”

Oriya kissed him. His lips were softer than his hair, and his taste was that of tea. 

Seiji untied the sash of his robe, revealing himself. Oriya’s hair was so long, it fell down to his cock, teasing him. He reached down, wrapped a few strands around his hand and then stroked himself. Immediately he shivered. “It’s better than silk,” he whispered against Oriya’s mouth.

Oriya rocked himself against Seiji, fingertips digging into his back. 

“Touch yourself,” Seiji said in the same low, rough voice he didn’t recognize as he stroked himself, feeling his blood course rapidly inside him before settling on his dick. 

Oriya was better than him at reaching beneath his layers of colourful summer silks. His last layer was a fine, white gauze and Seiji watched mesmerized as Oriya’s fist closed under it, making his cock look a rosy red and his hand a doll-like porcelain white. 

“Come for me,” he whispered. 

Oriya rocked himself faster, holding on Seiji with his other hand. He suddenly hid his face against Seiji’s neck and came, sighing softly and spilling his seed between them. The next moment he stopped moving altogether, relaxing against Seiji.

“Kiss me?” he said, and Oriya turned towards him. With eyes half-lidded with pleasure and flushed cheeks, he looked prettier than ever. As he opened his mouth to Seiji’s, Seiji slid a finger in the still warm, still sticky mess on Oriya’s dick, got it wet, and then slid it further down, until he met the tight, closed opening between Oriya’s buttocks. He tried pressing inside, but nothing happened. 

Oriya laughed at him. “You look disappointed,” he said gently when Seiji looked up. “It’s been a while for both of us. You need proper lube.”

“I know.” He slapped Oriya’s ass. “Bed?”

Oriya slid away from him, grinning. 

“How clean are you?”

“Eh?”

“Can I eat you?”

Oriya shook his head. “I’m clean, but not that clean,” he said as he lay down. 

Seiji snorted. ‘Not that clean’ would be ‘clean enough’ for anyone else, but not for Oriya the Fastidious. “Fine. We can do that at some other time. Lube?” 

Oriya opened one of the drawers and gave a travel-size bottle of lube to Seiji. It was small enough to fit inside an inro case, and the idea of primly dressed Oriya hiding this on him made him grin. The sight of Oriya, still dressed but disheveled, strong muscles visible wherever his kimono parted made him stop smiling. “You are so fucking beautiful,” he whispered as he coated his fingers and started teasing the tight entrance open.

“So are you,” Oriya told him softly, raising his hand to tousle Seiji’s hair. His fingers were ever so gentle as he traced a line that started from his temple, followed his neck and chest, and stopped at the base of his cock. He took the bottle from Seiji and poured the rest of the lube on him, making him shiver. It was still cold and Oriya knew it, judging by his smile. 

In retaliation Seiji stabbed both fingers inside him, but Oriya didn’t show any signs of discomfort. 

Oriya stroked him once more. “Can you explain that move you did near the end that killed all of Kuwabara’s stones at the lower right?” Oriya asked him with wide-eyed confusion. 

The warmth that was pooling in his belly spiked and his dick twitched. Seiji used his dirty hand to spread Oriya’s legs. “Yes,” he growled. “I just took,” he said, pressing himself inside Oriya, “and took,” he continued, not stopping, “and took territory,” he gasped when his dick was fully inside his lover. 

“And then?” Oriya smiled as if he wasn’t impaled on Seiji’s cock.

“Then I let him try and run,” he said pulling back. 

Oriya crossed his legs and hooked his ankles behind Seiji’s back. He pushed Seiji towards him again and moaned, “You did.” 

“But he couldn’t do anything,” Seiji smirked, grabbing Oriya’s wrists and holding them down. He started fucking Oriya a little roughly, thrusting deeply and then pulling almost all the way out. “He was defenseless and weak and he was mine for the taking. Finally.”

Oriya closed his eyes, and bit his lips. In pleasure he looked a little in pain, but when Seiji tried to be gentler, he used his heels to correct his pace. Seiji shuddered. He was never in complete control, was he? 

No, that was wrong. He was in control of his actions, and Oriya of his, but they both reacted to each other, and moved together, even when one yielded and the other took. They were playing Go, in their own way. 

“Fuck,” he gasped as the realization made him come. This too was Go, and he finally had his rival. The one who’d help him get better and better. His partner.

For a moment he felt like crying from happiness. Instead, he collapsed next to Oriya. “I hope that was good for you.” He looked down and saw that Oriya was half-hard. Ah. He reached for him. 

Oriya batted his hand away. “Too sensitive. Leave me alone.”

Seiji rolled on his stomach. “If you want to do something else with it, I would love to help,” he said, smiling as seductively as he could and parting his legs.

“Hm.”

“Unless we’re out of lube.”

Oriya jumped off the bed and ran to his suitcase. A minute later he raised his hand, showing Seiji a bigger bottle of lube.

Fastidious and always prepared. No wonder he liked him.


	10. Oriya thinks he'll melt

The heat was relentless. “Is it me, or is this summer warmer than usual?”

Seiji didn’t answer him. 

Oriya turned back and studied him. There were a couple of sweat stains on his shirt under his armpits, but he didn’t seem affected by the heat. His focus was on the game he was studying. How he envied him. Years and years of endurance training went out of the window the moment the temperature rose, leaving Oriya a suffering mess, while Seiji’s focus stayed unbroken. 

Feeling a little ashamed for his lack of focus compared to Seiji’s, he turned his attention to the account books in front of him and went back to recording expenses. Damn, it was hot. He pulled the two sides of the yukata slightly more open. His chest felt immediately cooler, but the sensation lasted only for moments. 

He picked up his iced tea. Condensation made the glass slippery, but it also gave him an idea. Oriya rolled the glass across his forehead. “Yes,” he sighed. That was instantly soothing. He pressed it against his temples next. Yes, better. 

Drinking the cold beverage was also good. Peach, apricot, and rose flavored Sencha was the drink that spelled summer to Oriya, and one of the few things that could bring him some relief from the heat. This time, his sigh was one of pleasure. A short-lived pleasure. 

He untied his hair and fixed it in a higher ponytail than usual. How could Seiji stand this heat? Oriya was certain that he’d stayed still over the board except for moving the stones, and fixing his glasses. Even his tea was untouched. 

He tilted the glass and let one of the ice cubes slide into his fingers. It was so cold it burned for a split second. It was perfect. He took it and rolled it across his nape over and over until it melted. The tiny drops that spread and slid down his skin provided him with even greater relief than the iced tea.

There were still three cubes in the glass. Oriya took out the second one, and slid it across his neck and collarbone. It really felt good and the cooling effect lasted longer than anything else. His nape still felt cold, after all. 

He looked at the glass. He was not a child; he ought to stop. But no, the temptation was as great as the humid heat. He picked up the last cube and ran it down across the middle of his chest and up again. The droplets from it slid all the way to his navel. 

He glanced at Seiji. Yes, still busy with the game. Oriya smiled as he opened his yukata further, exposing his nipples. His fingers were still cold, and when he touched them, they instantly hardened. A soft string of desire instantly stretched from them to his cock. Oriya pinched them both, making that thread stronger. 

There was something deliciously wicked in pleasuring himself while his lover was occupied in the same room with him. Even more wicked than pleasuring himself when he should be working. “Seiji, will you drink that tea?”

Seiji made a vague gesture that meant he’d heard him but thought the question was of no importance to him. Oriya could do whatever he wanted. 

Oriya closed the accounts book. He wouldn’t do any work, not when he was feeling all hot and bothered, anyway. He grinned. Hot and bothered, indeed. 

He walked to Seiji, took his glass from the small table next to him and sat down cross-legged facing him, but not right next to the go board. Too close and he might stain it with what he planned to do. 

He took out the first of the four ice-cubes in Seiji’s glass. Cold. Delightfully cold. He ran it over his left breast, slowly moving towards the areola. The icy sensation was good, but it was even better when he circled the nipple. He used the last of the ice to tease the nipple into complete hardness, feeling heat pool inside his belly and his dick, heat that was welcome for a change and contrasted with the chilly droplets running down his skin. 

He repeated his actions on the right side of his breast. His cock felt happier the more he teased himself. While he used his right hand to play with the ice, he pinched his left nipple with his other hand; he didn’t want to let any residue of the cold dampness on his fingers go to waste, after all. 

Two more ice-cubes. Ah, decisions, decisions. Seiji was still occupied, making his decision easier. He really didn’t know why Seiji complained so much about traditional clothes. It was easier to reach and take himself in hand; it only took a pull and both yukata and hadajuban were open at the front, while still tied at the waist. He snorted. Seiji probably did not pull the fabric hard enough. 

He took out the third cube and slid it across his half-hard cock. The cooling sensation made it soften a little, but not enough to kill the desire that rose inside him. When he started caressing his nipple again, his cock withstood the cold much better; it even fought it valiantly, reddening and rising. 

Such a brave fighter deserved a reward. Oriya pinched his nipple hard as he touched the last sliver of ice on the head of his cock. Heat and cold dueled for one more second, then heat won, and his gasp was far too loud to his ears. He glanced up. Seiji was studying the board. Ah, he was so glad.

He reached for the last ice-cube. Seiji leaned over the board and grabbed his wrist. “Are you…” he growled. “You fucking tease,” he said. Trying to drive me insane? 

Oriya looked at him with all the fake innocence he could muster while he was still stroking himself. “Me? I’m just suffering from the heat. I need some relief.”

Seiji glared at him. “If you want sex, just say so.”

Oriya smiled a little. 

“You,” Seiji growled again as he stood up, half-lifting Oriya by the arm as he did so, and then threw him down on the floor.

Oriya didn’t resist him. “You are so masterful, Seiji,” Oriya grinned and stared at him, opening his eyes widely as if in awe. 

Seiji smirked. His gaze travelled down Oriya’s body, and settled where he was still caressing himself slowly. He stepped over Oriya and nudged his feet gently. 

Oriya parted his legs for him immediately, smiling. “What next, Ogata-Hon’inbo? Do you see any territory you can claim?”

Seiji knelt between his thighs. He took the last ice-cube and showed it to Oriya. “Yes. Since you seem to have a firm hold of the upper quadrants,” he grinned at his own pun, “I think I will play here,” he said, caressing Oriya’s left inner thigh with his other hand. 

Oriya spread his legs further. “Where, sensei?”

“Right at the centre.” Seiji smirked again. “You’ve left it unguarded,” he said as he pressed the cube at Oriya’s hole. 

Oriya’s gasp turned into a cry when the cube suddenly slid inside him. It WAS cold. And stayed cold. Ah. 

Seiji leaned down and kissed the tip of Oriya’s cock before his lips closed around the whole head. 

“Your mouth is hot,” Oriya sighed, closing his eyes. “I like it,” he clarified, just in case Seiji wasn’t sure what he meant. Seiji laughed around his dick. It was too much for Oriya. “Seiji, I’m coming,” he warned him. 

Seiji sucked and pressed the tip of his finger inside Oriya. 

Oriya surged and covered Seiji with his body. He trembled, grateful that he had Seiji to hold as his orgasm ripped through him. Sex was so lonely, otherwise, but not like that, not when Seiji was there, supporting him. Not when Seiji was there, carefully untangling him and pulling him into his arms. Not when Seiji was kissing him languidly. Oriya didn’t even mind the bitterness that Seiji shared with him, so glad he was, so content, so relaxed. 

So warm. He pushed Seiji away with one hand and reached for his cock with the other. “That feels hard. It must be annoying. I would do something about that now, if I weren’t so overcome by the heat.” 

“You,” Seiji growled, pushing himself slowly up. He stroked himself over his trousers once and hissed.

Oriya stood up and straightened his clothes. “In fact, I am so warm that I need a bath.” He ran his fingers over Seiji. “The water can help with your condition too,” he said as he started walking towards the bath.

He didn’t have to look back to know Seiji almost tripped on his haste to follow him. The sound of his footsteps was revealing. He’d need to thank Seiji profusely for offering him such great respite from the heat. What should he do? He had a few minutes before they reached the bathroom. He’d think of something.

Alternate ending

He reached for the last ice-cube. 

“Having fun?” Seiji smirked. 

Oriya shook his head. “No. I’m suffering from the heat. If it were possible, I would melt.” He ran the ice-cube down his chest, circled his nipples, drew random designs on his stomach, and then followed the rise and curve of his cock with it until he reached his perineum. “I’m suffering,” he gasped, lying down and teasing his entrance with it. 

He pushed it a little too hard and the cube slid inside him, making him shriek. It was cold. Really cold. 

Seiji smirked, but now that Oriya was paying attention to him, and not himself, he noticed that he was slightly flushed, his pupils were dilated, and he shifted uncomfortably as he looked down at the board. Oriya stroked himself slowly. Yes, Seiji shifted again.

So much for Seiji being all focused to the game, then. Oriya felt a little better for his lack of control. He supported himself on his arms and raised his upper body a little. 

Seiji glanced at him, and swallowed hard. “You’re really distracting, you know that?”

Oriya nodded. He stroked himself again, unable to stop. “Just imagine, though. If you can manage to continue with your game while I’m distracting you, then you’ll be able to face any opponents who try to play mind games with you.”

“Like Kuwabara-sensei,” Seiji mumbled. 

“Yes.” 

Seiji took a deep breath. “Fine, distract away.”

Oriya smiled at him. He wouldn’t be that much of a distraction, really. He only needed one final push to go over the edge, and circling his entrance with his fingertip while stroking himself with his other hand was exactly that. He tried to look at Seiji as he was coming, but, as usual, he closed his eyes, and arched against the floor, feeling shameless and wicked and so, oh, so satisfied. 

When Oriya opened his eyes, he saw Seiji wiping his brow. “Heat finally got to you?”

Seiji glared for a moment. Then he laughed and threw him a packet of tissues. “Stop playing innocent.”

“I don’t understand,” he smirked, wiping his fingers on his hadajuban before reaching for the packet . “So,” he said as he sat up. “What’s been bothering you since breakfast?”

“You can’t help,” Seiji said. “But thanks for trying,” he added quickly, so as not to offend Oriya. 

“I know I’m useless at Go, but maybe I can offer another perspective.”

“Not in this case. You know what that annoying old man told me after I won the Hon’inbo title? That I only won because I made a mistake and he, in his arrogance, didn’t take advantage of it. I’ve been looking at the kifu and have recreated the game several times, and I still can’t find it.”

Oriya nodded. “Kuwabara-sensei likes mind-games. I suspect that you made no mistakes, but he just said that to annoy you.”

“Maybe,” Seiji said tiredly. He reached down, and Oriya knew he was stroking himself over his clothes. “Fuck it, I should have joined you.”

“You should have thought of that earlier.” Oriya smiled, trying to show Seiji that he wasn’t upset. “You know when you should have joined me? In the beginning. Between us, we would have used the ice-cubes faster, but…”

Seiji raised his hand, asking him to stop. He looked down at the kifu and started clearing the board. 

Oriya crept next to him and began helping him put the stones back in the bowl with his clean hand. When the board was clear, Seiji put up a black stone on it, obviously starting the game again. 

Oriya frowned. 

“In the beginning.” He played two more moves and then, put a white stone down. 

“That…” He checked the kifu to make sure that his memory wasn’t failing him. That wasn’t where Kuwabara-sensei had played it at the game. 

Seiji nodded. “Here. If Kuwabara-sensei had played here, he would have won.” Seiji suddenly hugged him. “You’re a genius.”

“You’re the genius. I’m the Watson to your Holmes, Seiji.”

Seiji kissed him. “I wouldn’t care if you were Mrs Hudson right now.” 

“I would,” he huffed. It was hard enough already being a man, if he were a woman, life would be even harder. So, yes, he wouldn’t want to be a woman, Mrs Hudson or anyone else.

Seiji kissed him again before releasing him and turning back to the board. “Hm, in how many moves would he have won? Or would I have been able to defeat him even with this opening. Hm.” He wrote down the moves already played in an empty record form, put down a black stone and noted it. 

Oriya stretched. Seiji’s Watson or not, he really needed a bath. “I’m going to wash myself.”

Seiji nodded, already distracted by the possibilities. 

Hm. He might as well wash his hair as well as his body. He stood up, making sure his clothes were in order before he left his room. 

As he was closing the door Seiji looked up and grinned at him. “Maybe you should distract me like that before games. We need to check if playing with a hard-on is good for me.”

“Door is still open, Seiji. You can’t say that,” he blushed. “People might hear.”

Seiji smirked. “Serves you right, you tease,” Seiji added the moment the door was finally closed. 

“Seiji,” Oriya sighed, spotting how one of the maids ran away from him the moment she saw him. What a sense of timing he had. And why did he still blush in embarrassment, as if he were still five? Ah, life was hard.


	11. The one where Oriya chooses duty

Oriya hated many things, but if there was one he hated in particular was being summoned to his Father’s presence. This time, especially, he had a very bad feeling about being there. The fact that everyone he’d met on the way to the study, including Yamada, usually uninterested in everything, looked at him with naked curiosity, made Oriya’s flesh crawl. 

He picked up yet another book, this one on Go. It made him think of Seiji, so he put it down immediately. 

“You may go in now, Young Master,” Yamada told him. Yes, this is the Young Master, he thought. Boss won’t do anything to him. 

Oriya smiled as if he hadn’t heard him. “Thank you.” He opened the doors to the study, surprised to see Father together with one of his lieutenants. He closed the door and bowed. “You asked for me, Master?”

“Yes. Sit,” he said, pointing at the floor. 

Oriya smiled politely. This was not to accommodate him because he always sat on the floor at home. This was to make him feel small, perhaps even to humiliate him. Father was sitting in a Western-style leather armchair, after all, the very image of the composed crime boss he was. It wouldn’t do to antagonize him before learning why he wanted to see him, though, so he bowed his head, and sat down formally. 

“How old are you now? Thirty four?”

Not the same old discussion about his age and his duties and his lack of a wife. He sighed. 

“Oriya, this has gone far enough.”

Father’s anger was suddenly tangible, his intent close to murderous. He bowed deeply. “Forgive me, but we had agreed…”

Father snapped his fan open. “That was ten years ago.”

Oriya looked at him. Ten years had passed already? Sometimes it felt like longer than that, other times it felt like ten days. “The situation has not changed, though. And you’d agreed…”

“Yes, I had,” Father cut him off. “I agreed to let you choose your wife, but that was ten years ago. People talk, and I am getting older.”

Since when had Father started caring about rumours? “No matter. Or you will break our agreement?”

Father threw his fan at him, and it hit him on the shoulder. “Is that what you have to say on the matter?”

“Yes.”

“Saito. Oriya needs to think about the future. He needs peace and quiet and something to help him focus.”

Ah. So, Father thought that he needed to remember his place and learn it with his body. Again, because he had clearly forgotten it in the last ten years. He smirked. 

Saito raised an eyebrow, surprised. Yes, Saito had been with a different group back then, hadn’t he?

“Now, Saito.”

Oriya stood up. “Saito-san, please take care of me.” 

Father snorted. 

Saito led him out. “I don’t agree with this,” he whispered. 

He didn’t care. “It’s what my Master ordered. The sooner you do this, the less angry he will be.”

Saito bowed. “This way.”

“Aren’t we all so polite today?” He looked up. “It’s a good day. Not a cloud in the sky. Why don’t you teach me my lesson in the garden, and then take me to the basement? Gather everyone too, so they can all know that the Master is not to be crossed.”

Saito blinked. “That was not what Boss ordered.”

“No, but this will have more impact. Do it.”

Saito looked at him reluctantly. 

“Do it,” he shouted. 

Saito took a step back. He snapped his fingers and Tanaka and Mori came out of the small waiting room, Tanaka with a coil of thick hemp rope and Mori with an even thicker whip, also made of hemp. How traditional it all was. 

Oriya grinned. Muraki had once told him he was a masochist. Perhaps his friend had been right. But he’d be damned if he didn’t show everyone how far away from the Eight Virtues Father was. He doubted most of Father’s men would understand, especially the young ones, but he didn’t care. He still had to do it. 

&*&*

In one of the most interesting lectures he’d attended when he was still thinking he could walk away from his House and be his own person, a neuroscientist had explained how endorphins reduced the feeling of pain in the brain. Since then Oriya had managed to forget most of the explanation, but he was certain that the doctor should have clarified: endorphins only helped alleviate pain for a short time. 

He chuckled, and the movement made him gasp. 

It also made his guard speak. “Young Master, please, be patient a little longer. The guides say that you cannot take painkillers for another hour.” 

Oriya turned towards the sound of his voice. “I’m fine. I was just thinking about my past.” He smirked. “I’m supposed to be thinking about my future, though.” He lay on his stomach and closed his eyes. It was strange to be in the same darkness regardless of whether his eyes were closed or open. “Wake me only if my Master wants to see me.”

“Yes, Young Master.” He really is like a samurai, the guard thought. 

Hm. Oriya grinned. Him, like a samurai? Whatever gave them that idea? He fluffed the pillow trying to make it more comfortable and chuckled again. Perhaps Father was getting soft with age. Ten years ago Oriya had slept on the floor and they had only given him a blanket. This time he had a cot with a pillow and a blanket. He was living in the lap of luxury!

His back still hurt, and he wasn’t sure he liked being in total darkness. Ah, one couldn’t have everything. Such was life. 

&*&*

On the fourth day of his confinement Akiyama came for him. “The Boss wants to see you.”

“Ah.” Oriya pulled his yukata over his shoulders, and grimaced. He hadn’t had a bath or a change of clothes in three days. He was disgusting. “Now? Like this?”

“I’m sorry, Young Master.”

Oriya made another face. 

“You’ll never really change, will you, Young Master?” Akiyama laughed. “You are still the only child I ever met that was glad to have a bath after playing in the mud. In fact, I still remember how some days, the only thing to get out of the pond was the promise of new clothes and a hot bath.”

“And you are probably the only person in the world who remembers that,” Oriya sighed as he followed him out of the basement and into the equally dark corridor going up to the main house. He doubted Father ever learned how much he’d enjoyed making mud castles, or how soaking in the tub and changing into new clothes reminded him of Mother. “Why are you still working for him?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

Oriya shrugged, wincing. “Because. Forget I asked.”

“He’s made me rich, that’s why.”

“Ah.” 

“Everyone thinks Saito will succeed him,” Akiyama suddenly said as they stepped out to the garden. 

The light blinded him. He followed the sound of Akiyama’s footsteps. “Good for him.”

“And that you will be next in line then.”

Oriya stopped. No. 

Akiyama stopped a second later. “Please, we can’t keep your Father waiting,” he said as he started walking again. 

It took Oriya a moment to start walking, a moment in which he tried to school his expression. He was certain he’d failed and that everyone could see how annoyed his was. 

“Mind the step,” Akiyama said suddenly, holding his arm and helping Oriya climb it. 

Ah, Father was in the pavilion, then. Enjoying the view of his roses under the shade. How lovely for Father. 

“Leave us,” Father said to Akiyama and… one… no, two more people. One woman, one man. Saito? And not another of his ‘girlfriends’. At his age Father ought to either abandon the pleasures of the flesh, or settle on one woman.

“You disapprove of something, Oriya? Sit.”

He opened his eyes. He could see vague shapes, and again, no chair seemed to be there for him. He slowly sat down, and then looked towards Father. “Master.”

Father snorted. “I still can’t tell if you mock me when you address me so respectfully.”

“I would never dream of mocking you, Master.”

“Right. So, did you think about your future?”

“A little.”

“While you were thinking, I took the time to investigate various rumours.”

“And?” he asked as casually as he could.

“It seems to me that we have to deal with a new situation,” Father said, sounding smug. “And the way I see it, you have two options. You can either stubbornly insist on keeping our old agreement, or you can accept my offer.”

“What offer?” he asked, feeling cold. 

He handed Oriya three folders. “I have chosen carefully three potential partners for you. They are all young, beautiful, healthy, from families that know ours. You will choose one and marry her.”

“And if I don’t? If I ask you to keep to our old deal? What will you do? Beat me again?”

Father smiled slowly. “No. What would be the point of that? You know that I have the greatest respect for Ogata-Juudan, no, Ogata-Hon’inbo now, right?” 

Oriya froze. No. 

“It would be really terrible if anything happened to such a bright, talented young man.”

“What?” His body moved without him thinking. He stopped a moment later, realizing his hands were almost touching Father’s neck.

“Such a reaction,” Father smirked and pushed his hands away. Oriya stumbled and fell on the pavilion floor, feeling unable to breathe. “Oriya, do you agree with me that the situation has changed?”

He still couldn’t draw a breath. 

“I think you do,” Father said calmly. 

Oriya picked up the folders mechanically and stood up slowly. “Yes. My life for Ogata’s.”

“I only want you to do your filial duty, son.”

“And you will leave Ogata alone. Regardless of how my marriage goes, or ends, or continues. You will leave him alone forever.”

“I may ask him to teach me a game or two.” 

“You will leave him alone. Forever.”

“Or what?” He smirked. “Fine.” He looked at Oriya kindly. “I do like him, son. I would never hurt him, unless I had to. You won’t make me hurt him, will you?”

“No, Master.”

Father nodded. “I’m not that monster you paint me in your head right now. You can do whatever you want with him, or any other special persons you have. As long as you fulfil all your duties to this House.”

How magnanimous. “No. You will leave him alone. Regardless of my behavior.”

“You really are trying to make sure there are no loopholes for me to hurt your friends.” He smiled. “As you wish. Your friends, all your friends, past, present, future, are off-limits. But you…”

“I will do as you say from now on.”

“Good. We have a deal.”

Oriya nodded. 

“Go home and get some rest. You’ve had a long week, hadn’t you?”

Oriya felt like banging his head on the floor. Why did he have a bad week? Who was responsible? Argh. Instead he smiled and bowed. “Thank you, Master.”

“Seriously, will you ever stop that? It’s not the Tokugawa period.”

“No, Master.”

“Just go,” Father glared at him.

“Thank you, Master.”

Father sat down on his chair heavily. “Go, Oriya.”

As if he wanted to stay there any longer. Damn that man. And whoever had ratted on him. And Saito and everyone else who wanted him to follow in his father’s footsteps. And his House. Especially his House. 

If he could, he would burn it down. 

Screaming ‘damn’ at the top of his lungs was satisfying. If only he could really destroy his House and everyone in it. Instead, each time he fought his House, he was the one getting slowly destroyed.

At least his friends were safe. 

He smiled. Surrendering his dreams, his hopes, his desires, for the sake of his friends made everything worth it. The way they loved him didn’t matter; as long as he could have them in his life and love them. 

Muraki was definitely right. He was a masochist.


	12. The one where Ogata chooses truth

Everything was business as usual at Kokakurou when Seiji arrived. One of the maids greeted him, another asked if he wanted a bath, and Auntie led him to his room, so very conveniently situated on the floor above Oriya’s, asking him if he wanted to have dinner with the Young Master or alone, later. 

Since everything was as always, Seiji went up, left his suitcase at a corner of the room, had a bath, and then went to meet Oriya for their early dinner. Oriya was waiting for him, dressed in a plain grey yukata that made his usually pale skin look sickly and dull. The go board was waiting for him as well, with the stones already set up according to the kifu Seiji had emailed to Oriya. Business as usual, in all things.

Or maybe this was how things seemed to be. As Oriya finished his third cup of sake, matching Seiji drink for drink, Seiji knew something was wrong. Oriya had never forgotten that he preferred beer before, and he never ever drank before seeing his customers. “Don’t you have work tonight?”

“No, I’ve taken the week off.”

“Ah. You didn’t mention that when I came to see you last weekend. If you had, I could have taken some time off and, well, if you had wanted it, we could have gone somewhere together.” They had stayed at the same hotel during the Hon’inbo matches, but that didn’t really count. They hadn’t done anything together while Seiji prepared for the games. “Or, I could have kept you company here.” He smirked. “I could have used the quietness of your room before my game against Kurata-sensei yesterday.”

Oriya smiled a little. “I’m sorry. Next time, I will let you know.”

“Yes, you do that.”

Oriya filled their cups again.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” He grinned. “And you brought out the expensive stuff. I’m honoured. Beer would have been just fine.”

“I’ll bring you some,” Oriya said standing up immediately. 

Seiji grabbed the hem of his yukata. “Sit down. I like sake, I do. You’re really not yourself today,” he added softly, pulling Oriya close to him when he sank on the floor. “Did anything happen while I was away?”

Oriya rubbed his eyes. “Yes. We’ve had some problems. A maid went missing on Monday morning. Last night they found her body at Seta river, near the Sotsuka Ryokuchi Park, and I had to go identify her today.”

Seiji hugged him. “I’m sorry.”

Oriya sighed. “Me too. She had no relatives, so I have to arrange the funeral once her body is released.” 

“Oh. That sucks.”

“Excuse me?” Oriya looked more than scandalized. He looked angry. “What ‘sucks’ is that someone young and healthy was murdered, not that I have to spend some time making sure she has a decent funeral, since she didn’t have a good death, let alone a good life.”

“Fine, fine,” Seiji said as soothingly as he could. He took away the sake bottle before Oriya could pour them another drink. “Let’s slow down, shall we?” He didn’t believe what came out of his mouth, but he didn’t want to deal with an angry, drunken Oriya. In fact, the only way he thought he could manage Oriya as he was, was by kissing him, and so he did. 

Oriya moaned a little as Seiji explored familiar territory with his lips, his tongue, his hands. His shoulders were stiffer than usual, and when Seiji ran his fingers down Oriya’s spine, he was surprised to feel Oriya tense further. Oriya was really not himself that night; usually when Seiji touched him he loosened up, making Seiji often wonder if he was part cat, so relaxed he felt. 

“Will you talk to me?” he asked when he broke their kiss.

“You know, you’ve never talked about your family.”

“You’ve never asked. In fact,” Seiji grinned, “you’re not asking now either.”

Oriya smiled. “Do your parents ever talk of duties, and obligations?”

“I wouldn’t know. Whenever I see them, I get too drunk to pay attention to what they’re saying.” Not that he saw them much. Ever since he’d decided that he wanted to become a professional Go player, his family had all but disowned him. Disowning him would be too much of a scandal, after all, while letting him have his own flat and seeing him once every few years was acceptable in their social circle.

“How nice that must be. To be able to ignore them.” 

Seiji wasn’t sure where this was going, but his instincts were telling him that either had to fight or run. He wasn’t sure why this was happening either. “Oriya?”

“Father says I have to get married to continue the family line.”

Seiji snorted. “And you told him to fuck himself, right?”

“He is my Father, Seiji. I couldn’t do that.”

Seiji snorted, but Oriya looked serious. “So, what did you tell him?” he asked carefully. His voice was even, but he felt himself sweat. 

“That I will do as he says.”

Seiji lowered his glasses. Oriya lost his solidity, and he became a blur of brown, white, and grey, something he thought he knew, but didn’t recognize anymore. “That’s…” I thought you cared for me, he wanted to say but couldn’t. “Is that what you want to do?” He forced himself to ask. 

“No, but that’s my duty.”

“It’s not the eighteenth century, Oriya. You can tell him ‘no’.”

“No.” 

Seiji put his glasses back on. “I thought you cared for me,” his treacherous mouth opened and spoke without his consent. 

“I do.”

“Then why won’t you tell him ‘no’? Is that how much you care?” Seiji stood up, kicking the table as he moved. “When my father told me to go to Law School and stop wasting my time with Go, I told him he could fuck himself. If you cared for me, you would have told your Father to mind his own business.”

Oriya shook his head, looking miserable. “Your Father is not like mine.”

“Like hell he isn’t. One oppressive fucker is just like another. It’s up to us to stand up to them, and claim our place in the world. Deny thy father and refuse thy name,” he quoted in English.

“I can’t,” Oriya replied in Japanese.

Seiji shook his head, trying to clear his head. “Well, at least now I know how much you really care. Thank you, Oriya, for being honest with me.” He walked to the door. “I don’t even know why I’m upset,” he muttered. “It’s not like there was anything real between us.”

“Seiji,” Oriya whispered. “Please. Don’t talk like that.”

He snorted. “But that’s the truth, isn’t it?” he said. His fingers trembled as he reached for the handle. Why? “I thought you were good in bed, and I liked that. You thought the same. Nothing but two consenting adults having some fun.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Oriya asked in the same soft tone.

“Because I’m not going to be your dirty little secret. You like to fuck men, fine. You want to get married, fine. But I won’t play this game. I’m too old for lying to myself, and for putting up with other people’s lies.” He glared at the door, not daring to turn back. Like Lot’s wife, he might turn to salt and his determination to leave would crumble, if he saw Oriya. He knew what he would be like, after all. Sad, sad, sad. Seiji couldn’t stand seeing him sad. 

“If you can’t fight for us, then what can you fight for?” he asked softly as he opened the door. 

He left it like that as he walked away. He couldn’t turn back. Not even for something as simple as closing the door to the best thing he’d known since he’d discovered Go. Fuck Oriya, anyway; he could get sex elsewhere, and peace and quiet too. He didn’t need him. He’d just wanted him. 

And fuck Oriya for lying to him all this time. If he’d wanted Seiji, he would have stood up to his father. Fuck them all.


	13. Five times Seiji tried to forget Oriya, and one time he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five times Seiji tried to forget Oriya, and one time he did

“And this is when we visited the Heian Shrine,” Hikaru continued, showing Akira his pictures from his trip to Kyoto, where he went teaching at the summer Go camp. 

“Yes, that is lovely,” Akira said, perfectly polite, and clearly perfectly bored. 

Seiji smirked.

“There was a wedding on the day, and I took a couple of pictures. Look.”

“That is Oriya-san.”

Akira’s shout immediately drawing Seiji’s attention. He kept his eyes firmly on the magazine he hadn’t read in the twenty minutes he was waiting for Hikaru to shut up and play. 

“Who?”

Akira grabbed Hikaru’s phone and showed the picture to Seiji. “Isn’t that Oriya-san?”

Seiji wanted to look away but couldn’t. “Yes, that’s him,” he said, keeping his voice under control. The bastard looked well, scowling at something his father was telling him. As for his wife, she was dainty, pretty, and looked like she was overwhelmed by everything, looking at her mother for encouragement. 

“My mum was very disappointed when he stopped calling her,” Akira continued. “I wonder what they talked about.”

Seiji stood up. “I have no idea. I’m off.”

Hikaru blinked and stared at him confused. “But we haven’t played yet.”

“Hm,” Seiji managed, practically running out of Akira’s house. 

“What’s wrong with him?” he heard Akira ask.

“He’s Ogata,” Hikaru replied.

Seiji slammed the door on his way out. There was nothing wrong with him. All was well. All was as well as that bastard Oriya.

&*&*

Seiji stopped outside the store’s windows. Row after row of seasonal sweet delicacies invited him in. 

“Excuse me,” he asked the sales person behind the counter. “Do you have kurimochi?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. Would you like to try our mont-blanc?”

“No, thank you.”

Damn that Oriya for introducing him to Kyoto sweets. It was his fault that now he was hankering for them. 

The bastard would probably be sitting in his porch enjoying the colour of the autumn leaves now together with his wife. Would he share sweets with her the way he shared them with Seiji, kissing her first with his tea-flavoured mouth, and then bringing a piece of sweet to her lips with his lips?

Was it really the sweets he missed? 

Damn that Oriya. 

&*&*

The moon shone brightly in the clear winter sky. It was bitterly cold, and Seiji wondered why he’d decided on using the metro. He must have had a reason. 

As he approached the station’s entrance he heard the plaintive sound of a shamisen. He listened for a few moments, indecisive, and then followed the music until he found the musician. A young man, perhaps in his early twenties, perhaps even younger, playing with more passion than skill. 

“Any idiot can look elegant playing music under the light of the moon,” Seiji muttered, repeating something Oriya had told him once, when Seiji had complimented him on his playing on a similar winter night. 

‘Ah, but you playing Go under the candlelight; that is what elegance is,’ he’d continued, flattering and embarrassing Seiji at the same time. 

He looked at the moon for a second before entering the station. Would Oriya still play the elegant fool? And why did he still care?

&*&*

“And now it’s time for the daily sakura blossom forecast,” the cheerful weather person said. “At…”

Seiji turned the TV off. Sakura trees no longer appealed to him. He’d seen the best of them in bloom, after all. How could any other trees compare? 

For a moment he wished the cherry tree in Oriya’s garden were dead. That would serve him right. Why should Oriya still enjoy the cherry trees when Seiji could not?

&*&*

The day called for beer. Oriya had served him sake and bitterness a year ago, so Seiji would feast on beer and longing. 

“I think you’ve had enough,” the girl he’d ordered for the night told him softly. 

“I disagree. More beer.”

She shrugged and started filling his glass again.

“You’re not that good at this, are you? You should show me the label when you pour.”

“Yes, yes,” she said and, twisting the bottle, continued pouring his drink. When the glass was full, she put the bottle down. 

Seiji spread his legs. “I want you to suck me while I drink.” 

She slid between his thighs and unzipped him. Seiji’s cock sprang free. Her mouth was warm around him, and her hands skilled, but… who cared what she wasn’t like? Whom she wasn’t like? She was experienced and she made him feel warm inside. 

Seiji put the glass on the night-stand and fell back on the bed, closing his eyes. The heat from her mouth and the dizziness from the beer made everything spin and spin and spin and…

When he woke up, he was alone in bed and had a headache. At least, though, he hadn’t spent the night thinking of _him_. Sex and alcohol helped him forget, then. Should he indulge himself more often?


	14. The one where magic changes nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muses are weird and I am ill; never a good combination.

Akemi came out of the room, shaking her head. “I am sorry. We tried everything we could but…”

Oriya didn’t move.

“I’ll take care of him, Akemi-chan,” Muraki said, hugging Oriya. “Can we say goodbye to Noriko now or…”

Akemi shook her head. “She’s not ready yet. A nurse will call you when she is.” She touched Oriya’s hand. “Oriya-kun? She didn’t suffer. That is something, right?”

Oriya was so cold and still under Muraki’s touch. For a moment, Muraki wondered if he’d done the right thing. Then he pushed the thought aside. Noriko hadn’t been good for Oriya. She was boring and quiet and not fun at all. Oriya was better off without her. He squeezed Oriya’s shoulders, not expecting a reaction.

He didn’t get one. 

&*&*

Oriya stayed quiet while they were at the hospital, and then when Muraki drove them back to Kokakurou. It was only when he was in front of his son that Oriya finally let out a deep sigh.

Muraki patted his back. “Don’t worry, it will…”

“Don’t tell me it will be fine. She’s dead, Muraki, and her parents blame us.” Oriya looked down at his son and picked him up, rocking him. “They won’t even see him. They act as if he killed her, Muraki. How can any of this be fine?”

Sai scrunched his eyes and started crying.

“You should be quieter around the baby,” Muraki laughed at him.

“Shut up,” Oriya said half-heartedly. “Poor Sai. Two days old and already an orphan. I’d had my mother for three years, at least.”

Muraki gave him an awkward hug as Oriya started slipping his kimono off his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“The doctors said skin-to-skin contact is good for the baby. Right now, I think it might be good for me,” he smiled a little. 

Muraki took off Sai’s bodysuit, leaving him with his diapers. He couldn’t help but taking a deep breath. Sai smelled so sweetly. It was addictive. Lucky Oriya. 

Oriya took Sai from Muraki and held him close to his chest. Sai reached for his breast with his eyes closed and started sucking on it. “Poor Sai. What will you do without your mummy, baby?” 

Muraki noticed that Oriya didn’t push Sai’s head away. Interesting.

“Muraki,” Oriya told him irritably. “Don’t just stand there. Can you call for help? There should be some formula for Sai. Somewhere.”

“Hm, yes, yes.”

Oriya stared at him. “What are you thinking?”

“You have heard of prolactin, right?”

“Yes. So?”

“You know that the levels of prolactin increase in fathers two weeks before birth?”

“No.” Oriya kept holding Sai as he tried to feed. 

“And do you know that it is possible to increase prolactin through drugs? Or starvation, but, that’s not a good option.”

“Hm. There are side-effects, of course.”

“But if it works,” Oriya looked down at Sai.

“You can be as crazy as we always thought you were,” Muraki grinned.

Oriya hit him. “I’d like to try it.”

Muraki nodded. Of course he would; he wouldn’t be Oriya if he didn’t try. 

&*&

It took Muraki and Oriya a day of going through medical journals and books before they decided that the side-effects were not worth the risks. “For that which cannot be fixed with science, there is magic,” Muraki said as he closed the last of the books in front of him. 

Oriya grimaced. “Maybe…”

“No, it’s not worth giving you anti-psychotics just to increasing your prolactin levels. The side-effects are…” Muraki shook his head. “No, I will not consider it, and neither will you. Sai needs a healthy parent. Or… do you want your father to take him?”

Oriya held Sai even more tightly against him. “No.”

“Then magic it is. Think of it as surgery. I’ll create a tiny tumor on your pituitary gland. This will cause the gland to go into overdrive, and then I’ll use more magic to increase the rate production. You’ll be lactating in no time.”

“Well… maybe I was a bit hasty,” Oriya said, standing up and taking a step away from Muraki. 

“Nonsense.” Muraki whispered a spell that made Oriya and Sai freeze. “Now that Sai is quiet, I’ll just put him to bed,” he said grinning as action followed words, “and then I’ll take care of you.”

Oriya’s shoulders twitched. This shouldn’t be possible, but then Oriya was weird. Muraki touched Oriya’s temple. “It won’t hurt. I think. Blink if it does. You can blink, right?”  
Oriya did. Muraki studied him. It was so strange to treat Oriya like one of his dolls, and yet, Oriya was clearly not one of them as he was still able to control his muscles to some degree. He wasn’t like Muraki or Tsuzuki either, a product of genetic manipulation. What was he? 

“Muraki,” Oriya managed to gasp.

Shit, less curiosity, more acting. As he whispered the spell Muraki sent a tiny tendril of energy inside Oriya and, visualizing the gland, focused it on that tiny spot on his brain. He visualized the tumour then, a small thing latched on the gland. Finally, he sent more of his energy against it, making it work and work and work. 

Muraki bit his lip and used the blood to write the sigil of the spell on Oriya’s temple. The blood disappeared inside him, leaving behind a shiny residue. Muraki kissed the spot. “There, all done,” he said before casting the spell that would give back full control of his muscles to Oriya. 

Oriya hit him on the head the moment he could move. “You’re an asshole,” he shouted. “A total….”

Sai started crying loudly. Muraki turned towards the baby. What was he? He hadn’t directed the restorative spell at him, eager to have Oriya to himself a little longer and yet… What a weird creature would Sai turn out to be? 

Oriya ran for his son and took him in his arms. “You are such an ass,” he complained to Muraki as he rocked Sai. 

“And you are weird.”

“I’m not.”

“Hm.” Muraki rubbed his head. “Perhaps the spell didn’t work. Common side-effects of prolactinoma, and high prolactin in men, are low testosterone levels, but you are still as violent as ever.”

“I’m not violent,” Oriya growled at him as he took off Sai’s clothes. 

Ah, time for skin-to-skin contact again. “Maybe the spell takes time to work,” Muraki nodded to himself, surprised. His spells were not slow-acting. Should he have written one specifically for Oriya?

“Maybe.” Oriya started taking off his sleeve so that Sai could rest on his chest. “Muraki, get Sai some formula, please.”

“Why don’t you check if it worked?”

Sai reached for Oriya’s breast. “Don’t be an idi…” Oriya started and then gasped. 

“What?”

“I think it worked.” Oriya slid gracefully on the floor, looking shocked at Sai sucking happily. “Eh.”

Muraki knelt beside him. He pushed Oriya’s kimono away and started sucking on Oriya’s other nipple. It felt like always, small, shy, but easy to tease. But no, it wasn’t the nipple that babies sucked, it was the breast, wasn’t it? He opened his mouth more widely and started sucking around the nipple. 

“Muraki,” Oriya protested and hit him on the head, but didn’t push him away. 

Moments later Muraki was rewarded with a few drops of milk, sweet and creamy and unexpectedly tasty. He continued until the drops became a trickle. 

“That’s Sai’s food you’re eating, you animal,” Oriya suddenly hit him on the head.

“And it’s good,” Muraki grinned, licking his lips. He then lowered his head and kissed Oriya’s stomach. His hand slid over Oriya’s dick. “You may lose erectile function while you lactate,” he said as he started caressing him over his clothes. 

Oriya groaned. “You will fix this, right?”

Muraki winked at him. “Of course. Just say when.”

“When.”

“Really?” He started pushing himself up. Well, if that was what Oriya wanted, he’d do it. 

“When Sai is a little older,” Oriya said, glancing at Sai.

Muraki smiled. “Just say when. And if anything happens to me.”

“I’ll go to my doctor and ask to be treated for prolactinoma.” Oriya hit him again. “I’m not an idiot.”

“I never said you were. But I’ll also leave you the counterspell. Just in case.”

Oriya shook his head slightly, looking exasperated. 

Instead of dealing with Oriya’s displeasure, Muraki lowered himself again and lifted Oriya’s kimono and undergarments. His cock was soft and beautiful, and he was drawn to it. 

He placed a kiss on the head first and then started licking it until it started rising. Leaning on one elbow, he raised himself a little and started stroking Oriya as he sucked him gently. 

The liquid that rewarded him was sweet and fruity, and as delicious as always. Muraki took more of Oriya’s dick inside him as he kept stroking and stroking. A shiver warned him that Oriya was about to come, and he took all of Oriya in his mouth. His come was hot and Muraki swallowed it greedily. He didn’t want to miss a drop. 

He kept Oriya’s cock in his mouth, looking up as Oriya nursed Sai. Oriya seemed concerned as always, yet when he looked at Muraki he smiled. “Thank you.”

Muraki nodded and smiled back. Getting rid of Noriko had been one of his best ideas so far. Oriya really was better off without her.


	15. The one where Oriya needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also rhapshie's fault for kind of putting this idea in my head, and then the idea wouldn't leave me alone....
> 
> kid!fic from now on....

Seiji looked at the number. It took him a while to place it and yet another second before he decided to pick it up. “Oriya,” he growled. “To what do I owe the displeasure?”

“Can you come to Kyoto? I need your help.” Oriya sounded distressed.

Seiji sighed. It may have been four years since Oriya and he had broken up, but it seemed that the sound of that soft, troubled voice would always make him hurry to Oriya’s side. “I’ll be there by dinner time.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

Seiji sighed again. He only hoped Oriya didn’t need him for a fish-related emergency. If he did, Seiji would drown him in one of his fucking tanks. 

Four years ago the fucker had dumped him in order to get married to a pale, quiet creature with huge black eyes. Or perhaps Seiji had dumped him – the moment Oriya told him he had to get married Seiji walked out on him for what he thought would be forever. Yet, there he was, running out of the door to catch the next train to Kyoto because the fucker had asked him.

Fuck. 

&*&*

Auntie waited for him at the door of the restaurant. She looked unchanged. “Master Oriya is waiting for you.”

“Thanks. Can you tell me what is the emergency?”

She shook her head, but her lips were curved in a smile. 

Seiji frowned. It probably was no emergency after all. Damned Oriya, and damned Seiji’s neediness. In four years he had found several lovers, but none who could understand that Go came first. “I know the way,” he said, dismissing her. He’d rather not have her witness how he would drown the idiot the moment he saw him.

Auntie made another bow and left him alone. 

Seiji frowned again. Four years, and his feet guided him as if only four days had passed. He opened the door to Oriya’s room. His growl died in his throat.

The idiot looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a dark blue garment with cranes over his purple kimono that matched the dark blue kimono with cranes that the child in his arms wore. The child wore a purple undergarment, he noticed. And what a child that was; pale and fine-featured, with huge bright eyes. It could only be Oriya’s. 

“Matching outfits, Oriya?” he smirked, trying to hide his disappointment. Oriya was happily married, while Seiji had moved from one lover to the other, never finding any rest, or any love. 

“Seiji,” Oriya sighed while rocking the child. “Please, sit.”

He had barely sat down when the door opened and a maid brought them dinner. He could enjoy the food, at least. “Why did you call me? What is the matter?”

“It’s Sai.”

Seiji started. Why on earth had Oriya chosen _that_ name for his child? He had no idea what Sai had meant to the Go world for a brief, but brilliant time. “Sai?”

“My son.” Oriya stared at him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You seem to have everything under control.”

Oriya let out another sigh, deeper than the previous one. “I wish.” He turned his eyes to his son and his hold tightened. “Sai… Sai likes Go,” he cried. “I don’t know how to help him.”

That’s why Oriya had called him. Seiji was tempted to leave, but the food was always excellent at Oriya’s house. “Get him a teacher,” he said as dryly as he could manage. 

“I have. He doesn’t like him. Could you, would you teach Sai Go?”

“No. It’s too much of a hassle to come here every week for a three-year-old.”

“You didn’t think it was a hassle when you came to visit me,” Oriya said softly. 

“That was then.” He smirked. “Besides, what would your wife say if I taught your son Go?”

“Nothing. She died three years ago.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Seiji said quickly, feeling like an ass. 

Oriya shook his head. “It’s more Sai’s loss than mine. So, what do you say?”

“Why did you name him Sai?” Seiji asked, refusing to think of an answer to Oriya’s question. 

Oriya ran his hand through his hair. “That’s such a funny story. So strange,” he laughed, awkward and not clearly not wanting to tell him. 

“Tell me.”

“I dreamt of him. Not as a child, but as an adult.” Oriya’s expression softened. “He had the same dark hair, only longer, as long as mine, the same blue eyes, and he…” He fed Sai a piece of fish. “He told me that his name was Sai.”

Seiji smiled. “Yes, that sounds like a strange dream.”

Oriya nodded. “It got weirder still. Sai said that he played Go a thousand years ago, and that I was the only descendant of his sister, his only living relative. He told me he had chosen me for that, and that I should name him Sai. I didn’t think much of it then, but the next day my wife gave birth to a son with dark hair and blue eyes. I couldn’t do anything else but name him Sai after that.”

Seiji shivered. “It was just a dream, Oriya.”

“Yes, and now he’s three and his teacher tells me that he has a grasp of the game that she’s only seen in older children.” 

“Just a dream, Oriya.”

Oriya sighed. “Dream or not, Sai is gifted at Go. I want him to learn from the best, and you’re that.” 

“You don’t need me to teach a three-year-old,” Seiji shook his head. “I can recommend…” 

“All my fish died without you to help me take care of them,” Oriya cut him off. “My cat is miserable without fish, and I…” He shrugged, looking sad. 

Sai kissed Oriya on the cheek and mumbled something Seiji couldn’t understand but that made Oriya smile. 

Seiji wouldn’t think about how he’d enjoyed watching Oriya’s smile once. He wouldn’t… why wouldn’t he? “Oriya,” he asked softly, “If you want me, I wouldn’t mind resuming our relationship. But don’t lie to me that you want me only to teach your son Go.”

Oriya stared at him. “I… You mean that?”

Seiji nodded. 

“You will help me with the fish too?” Oriya asked, sounding hopeful.

He laughed until his stomach hurt. People might say he had a one-track mind when it came to Go, but the same people obviously hadn't met Oriya and how he was about fish.

Oriya grinned. He lay Sai on the bed, gave him a stuffed toy fox, and covered him in a blanket. Sai nuzzled the animal and closed his eyes, smiling. What weird thoughts Oriya had about his son. Although Seiji was curious; did Sai really play Go well for a child his age? 

Oriya came next to Seiji. “Do you still smoke the same brand?”

“Yes.”

He leaned forward. “Can I have a taste?”

Seiji closed the distance between them. Damn Seiji for giving in, and damn Oriya for making him give in. But, ah, he had missed this warm, passionate creature that… 

Click. Click. Click. Yes, that was definitely the sound of a stone against wood. He pushed Oriya away and looked towards Sai, who studied the board with intense concentration. 

“Sai, what are you doing,” Oriya sighed as he moved towards him.

Sai giggled when he realized they were watching him. Click, he put another stone on the board.

“No, no, let me see. Sai, do you want to play?”

Sai nodded, still smiling. “Play. Go.” He put the stones carefully one by one back into the bowls and pushed the bowl with the white ones towards Seiji. “Niri.”

Seiji laughed as he took a handful of stones. “Nigiri. In a year you’ll pronounce it properly. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Make it a quick game,” Oriya complained. “Sai needs to go to sleep.”

“Yes, yes,” Seiji ignored him. He couldn’t wait to see why Oriya was so insistent that Sai was a prodigy. Ah, would he be like Akira-kun, a far-too-serious child for his age? Or would he laugh while playing? He really wanted to find out.

&*&*

Seiji started clearing the board. Sai was a three-year-old but his game was older than him. His behavior during the game was different too, focused and careful, while now that the game was over, Sai was laughing delightedly and talking excitedly about how he wanted to play more games. 

Oriya suddenly stood over them and lifted Sai up. “Time to go to bed, Sai.”

“Go, Papa. Go,” Sai started screaming and kicking him with his little legs. “Go,” he wailed.

“We’ll play Go tomorrow,” Seiji promised, shaking his head with clear amusement. He stood up, looking at the screaming child with some trepidation. “Give me Sai,” he finally said. 

Oriya did. 

Sai stopped crying the moment he was in Seiji’s arms. He patted Seiji’s cheek and smiled at him widely. “Go?”

“Tomorrow. Now we’ll all go to sleep.”

Sai’s lower lip trembled. “Papa doesn’t play Go. Stay, Sei. Please.” He started crying again.

“I’m not going anywhere. We’ll play Go tomorrow morning.”

“After breakfast,” Oriya added. 

Sai nodded. “Tomorrow,” he said, and just like that he was laughing again. “Tomorrow we’ll play Go again.” 

Oriya gestured for Seiji to give him Sai. “We need to go to the bathroom again,” he said wiping the snot from Sai’s face. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Seiji covered the board and waited. When had the table been cleared? And a second futon been added next to Oriya’s? How long had he been playing with Sai? It couldn’t have been more than forty minutes, could it? He checked his watch. It was almost seventy minutes since he’d started playing Sai. He might as well go to the bathroom too, and get ready for bed.

“Your child really is a prodigy,” he told Oriya quietly when he came back, Sai sleeping in his arms. “Is he always that difficult to put to bed, though?” He chuckled. He didn’t remember Akira-kun being so noisy.

“No, he was different before he discovered the Go board. Now, all he wants to do is play Go.” Oriya put Sai under the blanket again, and made sure his stuffed toy was next to him. “He doesn’t like his teacher because he doesn’t stay here so that they can play Go all the time.”

“I won’t stay here all the time either,” Seiji said softly. 

Oriya looked away from him. “I don’t know what to do,” he suddenly said as he stripped down to his nagajuban and knelt next to Sai, brushing his hair tenderly. “He needs to learn other things too, if he is to inherit our business, but now that he disovered Go, he only cares about it.” Oriya looked at him helplessly. “Father wants Sai to move in with him, so he can teach Sai Go himself.”

“But if you had a Go master here, your Father wouldn’t have an excuse to take Sai from you.”

Oriya nodded, looking more miserable than Seiji had ever seen him. “Please, stay.” He reached for Seiji. On his knees, distraught, hair in disarray, fingers trembling, he was a picture perfect supplicant. “Please?”

Seiji pushed Oriya’s hand away, making Oriya gasp and cover his face with his hands. He should walk away. Oriya had hurt him before, and they hadn’t even been living together, as Oriya now wanted to do. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to observe or teach Sai if the boy moved in with his grandfather. 

But Sai expected to see him in the morning. Sai, who looked like the cutest, sweetest child in the world and whose tiny body housed a fighting spirit that would shake the world of Go in a few years. With some luck, this Sai would stay with them for far longer than _the other Sai_ , the one whose Go was still unmatched in its brilliancy.

Sai, who slept peacefully, small hands squeezing his toy fox while Oriya curled around him, shivering. Seiji knew about strategy and manipulation on the battle field that was Go, but he also knew when someone stopped trying to manipulate him. Mibu-san did not just want to take Sai at his home. “When will your Father take Sai?” 

“Tomorrow.”

Seiji took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t even ask why Oriya didn’t say ‘no’ to his father; Oriya was even more traditional than Touya-sensei. If the Head of the Mibu Household wanted something, he would not be denied. Not unless Oriya was able to find a loophole, something to stop his Father without really opposing his authority. 

Oriya had gambled everything on their past affection and on Seiji’s curiosity and passion about Go, prepared to lose it all if Seiji walked out. And Sai? He would be loved in both houses; his talent would be nurtured either way. But he doubted that Mibu-san would throw his pride and reveal his pain if that meant protecting Sai. 

He started taking off his clothes. “Alright,” he said quietly so as not to wake Sai. “We’ll face your father together tomorrow.” 

Oriya turned to face him. His eyes and his nose were red. He didn’t look cute, but Seiji didn’t mind. “Really?”

“I promised Sai a game tomorrow morning. I’ve never broken a promise. And then, we’ll deal with your father,” he said as he lay down next to Oriya. “I think we can manage an ear-reddening move,” he grinned. 

“The Hand of God,” Sai mumbled.

“He even dreams of Go,” Oriya told him softly as Seiji covered them both with the duvet. 

Seiji smiled as he wiped the traces of tears with his fingertips. A dream, or a comment? Or something else completely? _The other_ Sai had been obsessed about the Hand of God, after all. It seemed like he was at the right place for solving several mysteries. “I’ll need space for my things,” he said. “But we can talk about that tomorrow.” 

Oriya nuzzled him. His hand slid down Seiji’s chest in a move that Seiji remembered well. That hand would be followed by lips soon, and would go further and further down. He remembered that too. 

Seiji closed his eyes. Yes, he finally was at the right place to be.


	16. The sword or the ball?

Seiji sighed as he turned around. The night before he’d had the funniest of dreams: that he was together with Oriya again, but when Oriya tried to have sex with him, Seiji did the honorable thing and told him he’d slept with others. He admitted that he had been careful, but there were times that he was drunk while he had sex with prostitutes and…

Piercing shrieks woke him up and made him sit up. It wasn’t a dream. It was real; it was all real. He was in Kyoto, sharing a bed with Oriya, while his three-year-old son cried bitterly in the room next door.

“I’m sorry,” Oriya sighed apologetically. “He sometimes has nightmares,” he said as he stood up. “I’m sorry,” he repeated as he left his room in a hurry.

Seiji closed his eyes again. This time he’d have to follow more than Oriya’s safe and sane sex rules, like waiting to be tested for STDs before sharing anything other than hand-jobs and never having drunken sex. He’d have to put up with his traditional way of parenting. Didn’t parents sleep in the same room or even bed with their children usually? Seiji’s hadn’t, but he’d heard about it. 

He’d even scoffed at the idea when he was younger, and had bullied mercilessly a school-mate at junior high for still sleeping in the same room as his parents. He’d called him ‘wimp’ and ‘scaredy-cat’ and ‘weak’ and… He snorted. Karma was real, and she was a bitch. He stood up, put his glasses on, and went to the next room.

In his father’s arms, Sai’s crying had turned to miserable sniffles that slowly subsided as Oriya rocked him gently.

“You should come to bed.”

“I can’t leave him like this. Please, be a little patient, Seiji.”

“I meant... You sleep together with Sai, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Oriya said with an affronted look, as if anyone who’d ever thought otherwise was crazy.

“Then come to bed, both of you.” 

Oriya gave him a grateful look. “Thank you,” he whispered as he followed Seiji back. “That is kind of you.”

Seiji snorted. He wasn’t being kind. “He might cry less if he’s near you.” Seiji had never heard more heart-breaking cries than during the minute it took Oriya to go from one room to the other. He wanted to get his eight hours of sleep, and if sharing a bed with a toddler would get him that, then he would do it. 

&*&*

The chirping of birds was more annoying than he remembered. Seiji half-opened his eyes, confirmed that, indeed, he was not dreaming, he really was in Kyoto, and closed them again. Something heavy landed on his belly.

Seiji opened his eyes and glared at the small, purple, white and black bundle that rose over him. “Off.”

The bundle giggled and fell on him. With Sai’s face so close to his, Seiji could see him clearly even without his glasses. He really was a beautiful child, with his huge, blue eyes, and cute, small nose, grinning widely at him. “You’re awake,” Sai giggled. “Let’s play Go now.”

“Off me.”

Sai raised his hands to Seiji’s face. “Play with me,” he repeated, in a higher voice, as his small, chubby fingers patted his cheeks. 

“Off,” he growled. 

Before he could throw Sai off him, baby or not, Oriya stood up and lifted Sai up. “First bath, then food, then Go,” he said sternly.

“Papa,” Sai cried in a quivering voice.

“Seiji is not going anywhere, and neither are you,” Oriya said, hugging Sai tightly. He lifted Sai again and pressed his noise against his armpit. “You smell.” He pressed his face against Sai’s belly next. “Yes, you do,” he said almost singing as he rubbed his nose against Sai’s soft, round stomach. 

Sai giggled. “I don’t.”

Oriya started tickling him as he carried him across the room. “Bath, then food, then Go,” he sang. “Say it with me.”

“Go, Go, Go,” Sai laughed. “Go, Go, Go.”

“Bath, then food, then Go,” Seiji grinned as he stood up. It sounded like a good way to start the day, so he pushed himself up, following Oriya’s song and Sai’s laughter out of the room.

By the time he’d finished with the first two items in Oriya’s list of things to do, Seiji felt awake enough to play Go. After fifteen moves he was glad for the second cup of coffee Oriya placed on the table next to him. There were flashes of brilliance in the way sai confronted Seiji, that every time Seiji thought he could relax, Sai showed him he should stay on his guard. That he would win there was no doubt, but Sai was like a baby tiger using his teeth for the first time. His bite could not kill, but give him some time and practice and it would. Seiji would love the opportunity to train this baby how to destroy his opponents. 

“I lost,” Sai told him with a small bow after another seventy moves. He grinned. “Let’s…”

“That was very good, Sai,” Mibu-san suddenly said, cutting him off. 

Seiji looked up. For how long had Mibu-san been watching them? And where was Oriya? 

“Grand-papa,” Sai screamed with happiness, letting Mibu-san pick him up and ruffle his hair. “Sei-sei is good at Go. I like him,” he said emphatically. 

Mibu-san grinned. “Is he now? How are you, Ogata-sensei? Ready to take back the Hon’inbo title this year?”

Seiji couldn’t stop himself from glaring for a second. His loss to Kuwabara-sensei, of all people, still smarted. “Yes,” he replied sharply. 

“I will be looking forward to it.” He kissed Sai’s cheek. “And you have a new student, I see.”

“Yes.” He stood up, not wanting to give the man the benefit of looking down at him anymore. “He is very talented, so Oriya-san has asked me to be his live-in tutor and I’ve accepted.”

Mibu-san narrowed his eyes in anger. “Is that so?”

Seiji nodded.

“You can be his live-in tutor at my house. Whatever my son is paying you I will double it.”

He smirked. “I doubt you can.”

“Perhaps but… Oriya,” he turned around. “I think Sai will be happier with me.”

Oriya stared at his father. “You can’t,” he muttered. 

Mibu-san tightened his hold on Sai. “Of course I can. I will not have Sai learn Go from someone who can’t hold his titles.”

Seiji took a step forward, right hand closing into a fist.

“Put Sai down,” Oriya growled. 

“Or what? You’ll take him from me?”

Seiji realized that Mibu-san was holding Sai as if he were a shield in front of him. He looked at Oriya again, and noticed that his hand was on the hilt of his sword. For a moment he felt jealous of the child; Oriya loved Sai enough to defy his father for him. Then he shook his head. He wouldn’t compare himself to Sai. 

“Put Sai down,” Oriya repeated in the same low, threatening tone. 

“Sai is mine. You are too irresponsible to raise him. You’ve been neglecting your duties to this House to play father. For how long must I put up with your behaviour?” The worst part was how calm Mibu-san looked. Anger Seiji could understand, but not this.

Oriya stilled. Only his chest moved in a slow, deep breath.

“You’re mean to Papa,” Sai suddenly cried, hitting Mibu-san with his tiny, clenched fists. “Put me down. Now, Grand-papa. Now,” he kept crying.

“You are poisoning your son against me,” Mibu-san said, taking a step forward with Sai still crying in his arms. 

“He is my son,” Oriya exhaled. “He doesn’t need me to speak to know your wickedness.”

Mibu-san stopped in front of Oriya. “You insolent brat,” he snapped, raising his arm and backhanding Oriya. 

Seiji froze. His father had never hit him, even when they were shouting curses at each other. 

Oriya just blinked, staring at Mibu-san with disdain. 

“Stop it,” Sai shrieked. “Stop it. Papa, Papa.” He was struggling in earnest to get out of Mibu-san’s grip, and his face was all red, puffy, and shiny with tears and snot. 

Seiji took a step forward, surprised at himself. There was another sad, miserable face he couldn’t stand. “Sai, do you want to live with your father or your grandfather?”

Three Mibu men turned towards him at the same time, one blinking in shock, one in anger, and one with eyes open widely and guilelessly curious and trusting despite being all red and tearful. 

“Ah,” Mibu-san said slowly, putting Sai carefully down. “The ball or the sword dilemma,” he smirked, patting Sai’s head with one hand. “Choose carefully, little one,” he said, letting go of Sai. 

Sai looked up at Mibu-san, still sniffling. “Grand-papa. Don’t be mean to Papa anymore,” he whispered. 

Mibu-san knelt down and opened his arms. “Alright, Sai.”

Sai turned his back on him and ran towards Oriya. “Papa, Papa, Papa,” he shouted, crying and laughing at the same time. “Catch me.”

Oriya swooped down and lifted Sai up in one efficient and elegant move. Sai pushed his face between the folds of Oriya’s kimono, and sighed when it rested against Oriya’s flesh. 

Seiji snorted. Sai’s move was that of a baby unerringly reaching for his mother’s breast; Oriya’s answering gesture of petting his hair as he cradled him was almost maternal. He didn’t know men could bond with their children like that. 

Mibu-san stood up slowly, staring at his son and his grandson. “So.”

Oriya shrugged, carefully wiping Sai’s face with a handkerchief.

“I will visit Sai whenever I want.”

“Of course, Master.”

Mibu-san glared at Oriya for a moment, but his expression softened as he looked at Sai. “Enough with that form of address, Oriya. I don’t want Sai picking up all your bad habits.”

Oriya smirked. 

“Oriya,” Mibu-san shouted. 

“Stop being mean. You promised. Stop it,” Sai started crying again. “You’re making Papa sad.” Sai lifted his face and turned to face Mibu-san. “And you’re sad too. Don’t be sad, Grand-papa.” Sai smiled as he sniffled. “We can’t play Go when we are sad.”

Oriya shuddered. A moment later he started laughing loudly. 

Mibu-san shook his head, managing a smile. 

Sai blinked innocently at them. He tugged at Oriya’s hair, making him stop and turn his focus on him. “Papa, I want to play Go with Grand-papa.” He smiled sweetly. “Please?”

“Yes, Sai,” Oriya sighed as he went to the go board, always with Sai in his arms. He sat down, settled Sai comfortably in his lap, and finished cleaning his face. Then he took a deep breath and turned towards Mibu-san. “Father? Sai is waiting.”

Sai kissed him on the cheek. 

Seiji couldn’t help but smile when Mibu-san sat down facing them. How could he have dared compare his dysfunctional family with Oriya’s? Thank the gods they had Sai to teach them the Way of Go, and who knew? Perhaps one day they might all be a family like those Seiji used to envy in films. Or at least one like Seiji's - dysfunctionally normal.


	17. Ogata is glad Sai is not his son, pt 1

“Hikaru,” Sai mumbled.

Oriya sat up and took hold of Sai. Not for the first time Oriya wished he could see into Sai’s dreams, find out who Hikaru was, and then find a way to heal his son. Hikaru was someone important from his past, but who? 

He stood up quietly.

“Hikaru,” Sai continued. 

Oriya had to hurry; Sai would start crying soon; his breathing was already changed and his eyes were tightly shut.

“Where are you going?” Seiji muttered.

“Sai is having a nightmare. We’ll be back when he feels better. Go to sleep.” 

He barely made it to the next room when Sai started crying. Oriya walked around pressing Sai close to him, and singing to him softly. “At Ise.”

Seiji opened the door. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? The sea,” he continued, ignoring Seiji. “With its pure beach.” Sai’s cries quietened as he sang. “When the tide ebbs, we gather seaweed. Ah, finally.” Oriya kissed the top of Sai’s head. “You’re all dirty again, Little Master.”

“This happens more often than I thought,” Seiji said handing Oriya the wet wipes. “Have you thought of waking him up?”

“I tried it once. It took him over an hour to go back to sleep and he was so tired and irritated the next day that it’s not worth it. Besides, his doctor said I shouldn’t.” He threw the tissue in the bin and started heading back to his room.

“So, you’ve already taken him to a doctor.”

Oriya glared at Seiji. What was he? An idiot? Of course he’d taken Sai to his doctor the moment he realized that his nightmares were recurrent. And then he’d asked Muraki to check Sai, in case his baby had been cursed. Neither doctor had found anything wrong with Sai. “Yes. She said it’s normal for children his age to have night terrors and nightmares, and that, all I could do was continue to comfort Sai and try to provide him with a stress-free environment.” 

He covered Sai with his blanket and then slid down and curled around him. Why couldn’t he protect his baby from himself?

“Children are hard work,” Seiji snorted as he lay down next to Oriya. 

“Yes, but he’s worth it,” Oriya smiled and kissed Sai’s cheek. 

“I can’t imagine what he could find stressful here, though,” Seiji continued. “Your house is very peaceful, Oriya.”

Oriya smirked. Only to someone like Seiji who had no idea what went on behind closed doors every night. When neither Sugimoto-sensei nor Muraki found a reason for Sai’s nightmares, Auntie told him that he too had been crying bitterly every night when he was little. Apparently, it had taken him years before he could separate his thoughts from those of the women working for them. But Sai didn’t cry because he was stressed. “I don’t know either. I think he carries a heavy burden from the past, one that he can’t let go yet.”

Seiji huffed. “Not that again. Just because you dreamed that Sai was a spirit who chose to be reborn, does not mean that he was.” He kissed Oriya’s nape. “Dreams are not real, Oriya.”

“Is that so? Sai only sleeps to thousand-year old songs. Ordinary lullabies don't work, but sing him the 'Sea at Ise' or 'Aged old rats' and..." He shook his head. His baby was unusual, but if his needing saibara songs instead of lullabies was all that troubled Sai, Oriya would be happy. "And he dreams of this Hikaru person all the time, and cries his name. He’s never been introduced to someone called Hikaru, so why does the call out that name alone?” 

Seiji inhaled sharply. “Hikaru, you say?”

“Yes.” Oriya sighed. “Sai must have loved him very much, to be unable to forget him in this life.” How dreadful was attachment to passion.

“Does Sai’s Hikaru play Go?”

“How would I know?” Oriya cried out. “All I know is that Sai misses him.” 

Seiji hugged him. “Shh, you’ll wake him up and then he’ll start asking me to play Go.” He chuckled. 

Oriya snorted, even though Seiji was right. 

Seiji pulled his garment down his shoulder and started nuzzling him. Oriya felt that he could melt, and Seiji hadn’t done anything but hug and kiss him. Ah, attachment to another was so sweet. 

“Do you remember Shindou-kun?” Seiji suddenly said.

“Who?”

“Touya Akira’s best friend.”

Oriya frowned. “I haven’t been keeping up with the Touya household, or their friends.” 

“Hm. Since sleep seems to elude me right now, I’ll tell you a story. Shindou appeared out of nowhere in the Go scene a few years ago. His playing could go from extremely good to extremely bad when he first started playing. In fact, sometimes it was so good, it was as if he was another person.” Seiji kissed him again. “Sometime after Shindou appeared, a mysterious Go player started playing internet Go. No one knew who he was, but at the time I suspected that Shindou did.” Seiji stopped and started playing with his hair.

Despite Seiji’s efforts his body was not as aroused as his curiosity. “Seiji,” he whined softly. “What is the point of your story?”

“When that mysterious player stopped appearing on the internet, Shindou also stopped playing. It took him a while before he could start playing again, while his game, clever and masterful though it was, and is, was never as exciting or brilliant as when that other player had been around.”

“I don’t understand.”

Seiji hugged him a little more tightly. “Shindou’s name is Hikaru, and that mysterious player was called Sai.”

“What?” Oriya screamed and twisted in Seiji’s arms. “Wh…”

Seiji muffled his second cry with his mouth. His tongue teased him expertly, and Oriya relaxed against him once more. 

“Tomorrow I will call Akira and Hikaru and ask them to come here. If your Sai is crying out for our Hikaru, then maybe meeting him will calm Sai down.” And maybe I will solve the mystery of Sai, however improbable the answer may seem. 

Seiji was curious, and, even though he didn’t believe him, he was willing to test the hypothesis that Sai was a reincarnated ghost. Oriya kissed him again. “Seiji,” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Are you still unable to sleep?”

“Well…” Seiji smirked. His curiosity had woken him completely.

“I can’t either.” He stood up. “Some exercise might help, don’t you think?”

Seiji followed him quickly. Would ‘exercise’ be a euphemism for sex for all the months, and possibly years, that Sai would sleep in Oriya’s room? Who cared, as long as they had it.


	18. Oriya's Sai was not Hikaru's (but he was Sai too)

Hikaru looked at the street ahead of them. “This is the street,” he said. “I can’t believe Ogata moved here.”

Akira rolled his eyes upwards. “So you’ve been saying for the last three hours.”

“But, who would put up with him?”

“Apparently, Oriya-san.”

Hikaru frowned, trying to remember. “You know, I still can’t remember who he is.”

“You’d met him at my house, five years ago. Ogata-san had been playing white and my father black?”

“Ah.” Hikaru grinned. He remembered the game, and how Ogata had lost by one stone. “Sorry, still doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“He was noisy.”

Hikaru shook his head.

“Figures. You’re so noisy yourself, everyone else is quiet compared to you,” Akira teased him.

Hikaru stuck out his tongue at him and ran down the street. “Which one is it? Didn’t Ogata say it was a restaurant?” None of the distinctive curtains that signified restaurants or shops carried the name ‘Kokakurou’. 

A lady in a plain striped kimono waved at him. “Young Master, here, here,” she said, grinning.

Akira grabbed his arm. “Be careful,” he hissed.

“Pfff.” Hikaru lifted his head up and squared his shoulders, a trick he’d picked up to make himself look bigger. “Yes, can I help you, Auntie?” 

“You must be Hikaru-kun, and that must be Akira-kun. Come in, come in.”

“Is this Kokakurou?” Akira asked politely.

As always, Hikaru grimaced. Akira was too proper and too old for his age. 

“Yes, come in. Oriya-sama is waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Akira said, ever so polite as he followed her inside. 

“Didn’t you just tell me to be careful?” Hikaru whispered to his ear. “You just followed a complete stranger inside her house.”

“It’s far too big to be a house, idiot. It has to be a restaurant,” Akira whispered. 

“What if it isn’t? She looked a bit strange to me,” he continued. “Just look at the way she’s smiling.”

“She’s being nice.”

“She’s being…” The lady turned towards them and Hikaru laughed. 

“Please,” she said letting them step onto at a corridor running along the house. 

Akira snorted and followed her.

“Oriya-sama,” she said in a soft voice, “your guests are here,” she continued opening the door. “I’ll bring tea.”

“Thank you,” came the answer in a smooth, male voice. 

Akira stepped inside the room, Hikaru behind him. He looked around. The room was too old-fashioned to suit Ogata, but he supposed love was blind. He shuddered. Love and Ogata in the same sentence. Yuck. 

Speaking of the devil, he was seated in front of a go board playing against a child sitting on another man’s lap. Both man and child had long hair and wore matching purple clothes, the child’s decorated with red flowers, the man’s with light purple stripes. The man must have been Oriya, but the child? “Who is she?” he whispered.

The child turned to face him. Her eyes looked purple in the light. “Hikaru,” she shouted excitedly. Oriya kissed the top of her head. She jumped to the floor, looked back at the board, climbed up on the man’s lap, studied the game, and looked at Ogata. “Sei-sei, it’s Hikaru,” she said, and her eyes started filling with tears. “Hikaru,” she cried, jumping once more and running towards him. 

Ogata made to grab her, but Oriya shook his head. Hikaru couldn’t pay too much attention to them, though. The child had wrapped her arms around his legs and was sobbing so bitterly, Hikaru didn’t know what to do for a moment. Then he patted her head. 

“Hikaru,” she kept crying, staring up at him and lifting her arms, asking to be held. 

Hikaru knelt down and hugged her. “What is it?”

“Don’t you remember me, Hikaru?” she cried. “It’s me, Sai.”

What kind of joke was that? He tried to push her away, but her grip on his shirt was strong. So, he turned towards Ogata and glared at him. “What the…” He couldn’t swear in front of a child. “What is the meaning of this?”

Ogata shrugged. 

The child touched Hikaru’s face. “It’s me, Hikaru. Don’t shout.”

“You’re not Sai,” he mumbled. “Sai was…” He managed to disentangle the child from him and ran out of the room. 

He jumped down from the corridor and ran in the garden, until he found himself next to a teahouse. This was as good a hiding place as any, he thought as he slid the door open and crawled inside. 

He sniffled. It had been seven years since he’d lost Sai and yet… The pain was still there, hidden under games and activities until something he saw, or something he heard reminded him of Sai and then… 

There was a slight noise, and he saw the other entrance open. Oriya slid in with ease. 

Hikaru swallowed hard. He didn’t bother hiding his tears. “That was a mean thing to do, Oriya-san.”

“And what about you?” Oriya glared at him. “You hurt Sai with your behavior, but this once I will let it slide. If you do it again, though, you will receive your just punishment from heaven.”

Hikaru blinked. “Eh?” He shook his head. Whether the threat was old-fashioned or not was not the issue. “Did Ogata put you up to this?”

“No.” Oriya leaned against the wall. “Why don’t you tell me about Sai, Hikaru-kun?” 

Hikaru shook his head. He hadn’t even told Akira Sai’s story yet, how could he tell this stranger? This stranger who was with Ogata. He couldn’t. 

“Fine. Let me tell you a story, then. Over a thousand years ago, when Kyoto was called Heian-kyo, there lived a Go master, a scion of a minor branch of the Fujiwara clan. He was so talented that he served as the emperor’s Go tutor, until he incurred the jealousy of another Go master and he was accused of cheating. He…”

“He drowned,” Hikaru cut him off. “Where have you heard this story?”

Oriya smiled a little, offering him a handkerchief. “Do you think you’re the only one to see ghosts in this world? Sai has been crying for you. His first word was not ‘papa’ or ‘cat’ or even ‘food’. It was ‘Hikaru’.”

Hikaru wiped his nose and closed his eyes. This wasn’t happening. This was a lie. A weird, strange game that Ogata had devised to torment him, or for finding out the truth from him about Sai.

“I’m not lying, Hikaru-kun. This is my son we’re talking about,” Hikaru heard the smile in Oriya’s voice. 

“Sai is gone,” Hikaru cried out.

“No, Sai is here. He’s not exactly as you knew him, but he is your Sai as much as he is my son.”

Hikaru started crying again. A moment later he felt Oriya hug him. He tried to shake him off, but the man wouldn’t move. Instead, he started rocking Hikaru gently. “Sai,” he whispered. Could that child really be Sai? His Sai? He missed Sai so much. “Sai.”

&*&*

It had taken more than ten minutes but they had finally managed to stop Sai’s crying. Akira could not believe that a child that small could be so noisy and persistent in his distress that it took Ogata-san, two of Kokakurou’s maids, and himself to calm him down. He smiled at Ogata-san. “Parenthood seems to suit you,” he said, watching as the man rocked Sai in his arms after the maids left them alone.

Ogata-san smirked. 

“Do you think he’s the reincarnation of Sai?” Akira asked a moment later. 

“Oriya seems to think so.”

“And you?”

Ogata shrugged. “He’s just a child.”

“But he knew Hikaru without being introduced to him.”

“Perhaps he recognized him from pictures. There are several Go magazines here.”

Nice idea, but… “Can Sai read?”

Ogata-san looked away, effectively answering him. “It doesn’t matter,” Ogata-san finally said as he sat down. “I read up a little on the subject. If, and that is a big if, children remember past lives, then they usually forget by the time they are five. If this is Sai, then it’s my duty to make sure he doesn’t forget his Go. If he is not Sai, then it’s my duty to nurture his talent.”

That made sense. “That is a very… mature attitude,” Akira said.

Ogata-san smirked again. “Besides,” he said suddenly, “Oriya thinks he is.” He smiled at Akira. “When you care for someone, you let them have their little quirks, if they are harmless.”

Akira smiled back. “That is also very mature.”

“Yes, so, from now on, you can’t say that I never taught you anything.”

Sai suddenly yawned. “Sei-sei?” He tried to crawl out of Ogata-san lap when he saw Akira. “Let’s play go?” he pleaded, opening his eyes as widely as he could. 

“Sei-sei?” Akira asked trying not to laugh. 

“Oriya’s joke,” Ogata half-sighed, half-smiled. “He introduced me to Sai as ‘Seiji-sensei’ but Sai can’t pronounce that.”

Akira couldn’t stop his grin this time. 

“Do you want to play with Sai or not?” Ogata-san growled as he led the child to the go board by the hand. 

Akira nodded. Parenthood really suited Ogata-san. 

&*&*

Hikaru looked at Oriya’s rumpled kimono. “I’m sorry, Oriya-san.”

“Don’t worry about it. Should we go back now?”

Hikaru nodded. He followed Oriya out of the teahouse. “Will Sai forgive me?” he asked softly. 

“Of course.” Oriya smiled at him. “He’s a child, Hikaru-kun.” His expression darkened. “But treat him badly again and I will kill you.”

Hikaru shivered. For some reason he didn’t think it was an idle threat. “No, I won’t,” he whispered. 

“Good,” the man said in the same frightening tone. 

The moment Oriya opened the door Sai slid out from Ogata’s lap. 

“Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru,” shouted Sai and ran to him. 

Hikaru hugged him. “Sai, I’m so sorry, so very sorry.” He couldn’t help crying again. 

Sai gave him a wide, brilliant grin and patted his face. “I love you, Hikaru.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t be sad.” He wiggled out of Hikaru’s embrace after giving him a kiss on the other cheek. “I’m playing go with Akira. Akira is good, Hikaru.”

Oriya offered him another handkerchief and Hikaru took it gratefully so he could wipe his nose. “Yes, he is.”

“Are you better?”

“No, he isn’t,” Akira said, grinning. 

Hikaru glared at him. 

Sai pouted. “You must get better, Hikaru. You must.” He gave his hand to Hikaru. “Come, let’s play together against Akira.”

Hikaru saw Akira’s expression. He was about to say that this was against the rules, but who cared about the rules. He grinned, taking Sai’s hand. “Yes, let’s.”

Akira gave him a dirty look. Just you wait, it said. 

Hikaru grinned again. No, you wait. 

Sai looked up at him, smiling. “We’ll play go together again, and again. Like before, but better, Hikaru.”


	19. Ogata is glad Sai is not his son, pt 2

Seiji heard the soft sound of Sai’s fast footsteps but didn’t look up. A minute later Sai was trying to climb on top of him. Oriya had spoiled Sai rotten, making him believe that adults’ laps were the right place for him to sit. Seiji huffed and pushed him gently away. “I’m not your Papa.” 

“Yes, you are my Papa Sei-sei,” Sai told him with a wide smile. “What are you doing, Papa?”

“I’m studying Go. I have a very important game next week, and I want no distractions.” He pushed Sai away once more. 

“But, Papa,” Sai whispered. His lower lip trembled, and his eyes suddenly glistened. 

Seiji shook his head, half-annoyed, half-amused. By indulging Sai so shamelessly, Oriya had also taught him that crying was an appropriate way of manipulating adults into letting him do what he wanted. Or perhaps it was Seiji’s fault, for being unable to stomach the slightest hint of sadness either in Oriya or his son. He much preferred them smiling. He picked Sai up, and was rewarded immediately with a kiss on the cheek. “If I’m Papa, you must call Oriya-Papa something else.”

“Oriya Daddy?” Sai nodded seriously. “Yes, you are Papa, and he is Daddy. Who played black in this game, Papa?”

“Zama-Oza.” The old goat was good. “I’m playing against him next week. Whoever wins, will be one step away from challenging Kuwabara-Hon’inbo.” Yes, one game against Zama-Oza, and one more against the winner of the game between Kurata and Ashikawa, and… Seiji hugged Sai. “And why are you here and not with Daddy?”

“Auntie said I should stay with you because Daddy is busy working.”

Seiji smirked as he lifted Sai up. “Let’s go find Daddy, shall we?” He held Sai tightly as he walked out of the small room he had appropriated as study and into the garden.

There was music coming from Oriya’s room. Seiji opened the door. “I see you’re hard at work,” he said, smirking and pointing with his chin towards Oriya and his koto. He put Sai down and pushed him lightly towards Oriya. “I’m not a baby-sitter. If you want someone to look after Sai, hand him over to Auntie, or one of the other maids.”

“No, never,” Oriya glared. “I don’t want Auntie looking after Sai.” His expression softened immediately the moment he looked towards Sai. “I just thought that Sai would be happier with you.”

“Hm. Well, I’m busy with my match next week. This one and one more, and then I can challenge Kuwabara-sensei. You know what that means to me.”

“Yes.” Oriya motioned for Sai to come to him. 

Seiji held his breath, waiting for Sai to come running back to him and ask to stay with him and play Go. He loved Sai, he did, but he needed peace to concentrate in his preparation for the game. 

Sai made a soft noise. He ran towards Oriya and sat down next to him, not on his lap, but moulding himself to Oriya’s side. “What’s that, Daddy?”

Oriya narrowed his eyes for a second. “Daddy?” he mouthed, looking at Seiji. Then he turned his attention towards Sai. “It’s a koto.”

“It looks like a gakusō,” Sai said softly.

Seiji frowned. But Oriya just nodded. “Yes, it does,” he said, as if he didn’t find Sai’s words as strange as Seiji did. 

Sai touched the strings. “I used to play the biwa,” he whispered. “Do you play the biwa, Daddy?”

“A little.” Oriya kissed the top of Sai’s head. “Seiji-sensei will look after you for five minutes while I bring it, right?” he said, looking at Seiji and daring him to do otherwise.

“Yes,” Sai beamed. “Papa will look after me.”

Oriya grinned as he stood up. “Hehe, this will be even better than I thought.”

“This?”

“I have an idiot customer coming tomorrow who thinks he’s so refined he can only listen to the sound of the koto. I was going to play something so refined for him he wouldnt be able to recognise it, but now I think I’ll play the biwa for him, and see how he reacts.” His grin turned wicked. 

Seiji nodded. “Sounds like fun.” The moment Oriya left he took out the go board from the cabinet. “I think some music might be good for me. Sai, do you remember the game? Can you help me set the stones?”

Sai nodded, and ran across the room. “I do, I do, Papa. Can I put down all the stones?”

“Yes, Sai.”

Sometimes he wished Sai had come to this world fully-grown and with all his memories intact. But, as he watched Sai place stone after stone carefully, re-creating a game he’d seen for less than two minutes, he decided he didn’t mind. He had a feeling this version of Sai would grow up into an even more formidable player.


	20. Ogata is glad Sai is not his son, pt 3

Ever since Sai had met Hikaru, he had started sleeping better. Some nights he would even sleep without a single nightmare. Yet, when Seiji brought up the subject of Sai sleeping in his own room, Oriya looked at him so disappointed that Seiji immediately submitted to Oriya’s will.

“But I’m clean,” he whispered to Oriya as he hugged him. “I want to have sex with you.”

“Don’t say things like that in front of Sai,” Oriya hissed, pushing him away and taking Sai’s toothbrush from him and giving him a cup of water. “Rinse your mouth, Little Master.”

Sai looked at Oriya’s reflection in the mirror, nodded obediently and then rinsed, spitting the water in the sink noisily. “Can I rinse again, Daddy? This is fun.” Sai looked at Seiji. “Papa, I’m sleepy. Can we play Go tomorrow?”

Seiji smiled. “Of course, Sai.”

“Great. Thank you, Papa.” 

Sai giggled as Oriya bowed towards Seiji, and pushed Sai’s head down gently but firmly. “We bow when we say thank you,” Oriya said seriously.

“We bow a lot,” Sai giggled. “Daddy is very polite.”

Oriya snorted. He picked Sai up again. “Time for bed, Sai.” He turned towards Seiji. “Can you wait here for me?”

Seiji nodded and sat down on the washing stool. The moment Oriya closed the door he covered his face with his hands. Why did Oriya have to be so traditional in everything and take baths together with Sai? It seemed to make Sai happier, though, to be able to touch Oriya all the time, and, for some reason, the happier Sai was the night before, the better his Go was the next morning. 

But, damn, sharing a bath with Oriya and not being able to touch him the way he wanted was frustrating. He supposed it could have been worse, though. He looked up as Oriya walked into the bathroom. “Oriya?”

“Yes?”

“I understand that you wanted to wait until our test results came, but what If my test results had been positive? Would you have denied me, then?”

Oriya smiled. “No,” he said as he pulled Seiji up and hugged him. “No, we would have had very careful sex, then.”

Seiji glared at him. “You mean, we could have been having very careful sex while we were waiting? Why did you make…”

Oriya shut him up with a kiss. Seiji wanted to be mad at him, but, ah, Oriya’s mouth tasted clean, with undertones of that sweet, heady tobacco he used, and surrendered so easily to Seiji’s fury. He couldn’t be mad, he could only kiss him.

“I want to make love to you with my whole, naked body,” Oriya whispered against his neck as he pushed him back against the wall.

“So you say,” Seiji glared, “but you wear layer after layer of securely tied clothes,” he complained as he struggled to untie the sash that kept his kimono closed.

Oriya started laughing, and laughing. 

Seiji pushed him away, affronted. 

“Oh, Seiji,” Oriya suddenly stopped, and looked at him with a fondness that was even more insulting than his laughter. 

“I’m not Sai. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Ah, Seiji,” Oriya sighed, looking at him even more tenderly. “You haven’t figured out yet the easiest way to get my clothes out of the way is to lift them?”

Seiji stared. “Eh?”

Oriya grabbed him and made him bend over the tub. He pushed Seiji’s still tied bathrobe over his back, and Seiji grinned. He was such an idiot. Next he heard the sound of silk rustling, and then felt Oriya lean over him. “You haven’t noticed either that I don’t wear underwear when there is the chance of us making love?”

“I thought….” That it was just a thing Oriya did, like the way he smoked a pipe instead of cigarettes. 

“I don’t go commando for everyone, Seiji,” he laughed a little, teasing him with a wet finger. 

Seiji gasped. It had been such a long time for him, and he’d forgotten that he liked this too. He pushed back against Oriya’s finger and folded his arms on the edge of the tub. “I should follow your example, then,” he smiled, glancing back. 

“Not sure if it would be such a good idea with you wearing trousers. Wouldn’t that chafe? Maybe if you wore traditional clothes?”

Seiji smirked and looked away from him. Why couldn’t Oriya tell him that he wanted to see him in a kimono or yukata more often? He felt Oriya press slightly inside him and he moaned. Fuck, Oriya could keep on doing what he did, and Seiji would wear anything he wanted. That slight touch ignited something inside him that had been dormant for too long. 

Ah, when Oriya finally took him, he would burn so beautifully. Seiji closed his eyes and let Oriya open him slowly and very carefully, while kissing the back of his shoulders and his nape. 

“You missed this too,” Oriya sighed before nuzzling his neck.

Seiji snorted. He’d be an idiot if he hadn’t missed it. But, that was not what Oriya was saying, was it? He let his head rest on his folded arms. “Yes,” he said simply. “Why did you waste three years instead of getting in touch with me after your wife’s death?”

Oriya froze. “I was busy,” he finally mumbled. “Sai was…” Seiji heard him take a deep breath. “Do you want to get fucked or do you want to talk?”

Seiji snorted. Oriya was telling him to shut up. “Fuck me,” he grinned, and then gasped as Oriya started pushing his cock inside him. Seiji hadn’t felt ready for him, but, gods, the slight pain bordered on pleasure. Pleasure that grew as Oriya pulled slowly away. Seiji pushed back. “Fuck me, I said.”

Oriya hugged him. The movement made him slide further inside Seiji. Before Seiji could protest Oriya took Seiji’s cock in right his hand, closed his fingers into a tight fist and started stroking him. A moment later, Oriya’s left hand slid further and further down until it reached Seiji’s balls. 

“Fuck,” he shouted as Oriya started teasing them, scratching them lightly with his fingernails. 

“You don’t like it?” Oriya asked sweetly as he pushed inside him one more time, making Seiji feel like he was being broken open. 

“Fuck, yes,” he screamed. “Harder, damn you. I don’t want very careful sex.”

Oriya laughed, but his rhythm changed, and so did his strokes. Faster and harder, exactly as Seiji had asked. Being held by Oriya, being taken by Oriya, this was better than what he remembered. His memory could not replicate the weight of the man, after all, or his smell, or the way his hair fell down, and veiled Seiji from the rest of the world. 

How he burned under Oriya’s touch. He burned from his core to his fingertips and his toenails, and he wanted to explode. He craned his neck, and looked at Oriya. “Kiss me.”

The moment Oriya did, Seiji could no longer hold back the fire inside him. He let it engulf him, and consume him, and make him come shuddering, trusting Oriya to hold him while he broke apart. He felt an answering pulse from Oriya, and warmth, and closed his eyes, enjoying the sudden feeling of heaviness and looseness that came over him.

Sometime later he felt a soft cloth against his hole. He shivered. It felt both good and torturous to be cleaned like that; he was still sensitive yet his cock twitched as if it could rise again. 

“Seiji?” Oriya’s voice was soft.

“Hm?”

“Can you move?”

“No.” He grinned. “You move me.”

Oriya chuckled, hugged Seiji again, lifted him off the tub and turned him around. “You were amazing,” Oriya said as he wiped Seiji’s cock and balls clean. 

He snorted. Of course he was. He managed to stand up, still feeling heavy and far too relaxed. “Bed?” 

An hour later Seiji woke up feeling uncomfortable. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“Wet spot.” He’d forgotten about that too. 

Oriya stood up. “Move. I’ll change the futon.”

Seiji slid on Oriya’s futon. He smiled; the pillow and the covers smelled of Oriya’s body cream, soft and powdery. Yes, he had missed that so much. Suddenly Sai crawled next to him. “Sei-sei? Is it time for Go?”

"No."

"Hm," Sai made a disappointed, soft noise, and then settled in his arms. He too smelled soft and powdery, and he was soft too. "Are you sure?" he asked a moment later. 

"I'm sure. We'll play Go tomorrow morning."

"After breakfast," Oriya added. 

Sai made another noise. "I can wait." He suddenly sat up, and started pulling Seiji's hair. "No, I can't. Let's play Go now."

"Oriya," he glared, but his voice came out helpless. "Please, make him sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy. I want to play Go with Papa Sei-sei. Daddy, please? Wake Papa up."

"Sai, lie down." 

Seiji heard a series of soft noises. Ah, the little rascal was running around the room. Suddenly Sai stopped. 

"We'll be back when he's asleep," Oriya told him. "Get some rest, Seiji."

Seiji sighed. If he were to move to the room above Oriya's, would Oriya mind terribly? How long until Sai moved into his own room?


	21. The one where Muraki wants Sai, pt 1

Oriya took a deep puff from his pipe. Seiji’s presence was quiet in the house, but when he was absent, Oriya missed him so keenly. But he couldn’t begrudge him; Touya-sensei had come back to Tokyo for a couple of days and Seiji had gone there to meet him, play against him, and learn from him. 

He smiled. He suspected that Touya-sensei had only returned to prepare Seiji for his game against Kuwabara-sensei. The Touyas were such a considerate couple. Perhaps Oriya should have joined him; he had missed Akiko-san, after all. 

“Master Oriya,” came the soft voice from beyond his room.

“Yes?”

“The Doctor is here. Would you like to see him now or later, he asks.”

Oriya stood up. “Where is he?”

“He is playing Go with the Little Master at Ogata-sensei’s study.”

“I’ll see him now,” he shouted as he hurried towards the room. That Muraki; coming and going without giving him any warning. What did he think his house was? A hotel? Ah, but had been his fault. He’d let Muraki do as he pleased inside Kokakurou for far too long. 

Muraki smiled at him the moment he opened the door. “Oriya.”

“Muraki.” He sat down next to Sai, watching his friend instead of the board. “What brings you here?”

“A conference.”

Sai put a white stone down. Then he suddenly stood up, turned and hugged him. “Daddy, stay with me.” Oriya shifted, and Sai settled in his lap with a bright smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Muraki made his move, making Sai lower his head and study the board. “Your son is such a lovely child,” he said with a soft, almost dreamy, smile. 

Oriya stared at Muraki, not moving. “My son, remember?”

“Of course,” Muraki replied, bowing his head a little. “He is very much your son, though. In fact, I think he will grow up to be even more beautiful than you, Oriya.”

Sometimes Muraki’s words made him sick. This was one of those times. “My son,” he repeated, emphasizing the words, “is a child. Stop being such a pervert, for once.”

“Ah, Oriya, you misunderstand me,” Muraki said quickly, looking far too amused. “Why do you think the worst of me?”

Oriya just looked at Muraki. Why, indeed? And where should he start? 

“Yes, you are right, though,” he grinned, unrepentant. 

Oriya hit him on the head with his pipe. “I will not tolerate it.”

Sai glanced up for a moment, and then put down a stone with a soft noise.

“Really?” Muraki studied Sai instead of the board. “How do you put up with all the other perverts that come here?”

“They know their place.” And if anyone dared do anything that crossed Oriya’s boundaries, Oriya brought down Heaven’s justice on them, esteemed customers or not. 

“Yes, they do, don’t they? This place attracts perverts like honey attracts bears,” Muraki said, expression turning suddenly serious. “But you are a good bee-keeper, and know how to protect your industrious, little bees and their precious nectar from them.”

Oriya was tempted to hit Muraki with his pipe, but it might Muraki even more amused, and who knew then when he would get on to the point of his story. He’d probably think of ten more metaphors for what Oriya did at night just to annoy him. “Yes, you could say some of my customers are like bears.” As for the women, he’d rather not think of them. He wanted to take care of them like a gardener took care of his most precious orchids, but sometimes they made it so difficult for him. 

Muraki picked a stone and twirled it between two fingers. “And you always knew how to deal with them. Ever since you were ten.”

“What is the point of this, Muraki?”

“Your son has no desire to learn how to use the sword. This battlefield is the only one he cares to conquer.”

“So what? Go makes Sai happy. Who cares if he doesn’t want to learn the art of the sword?” He kissed Sai’s head. 

“Ah, but you will care, Oriya, and so will I.” Muraki put the stone down.

Sai laughed and clapped his hands. “That was a good move.” He turned towards Oriya. “Uncle Muraki is good at Go. But I will win this game. Watch me, Daddy.”

Oriya kissed him again. “See?” He smiled. “I’m happy when Sai’s happy, Muraki.”

“But being happy with Go won’t help him when the perverts that come here notice him.”

“I’ll deal with it when that time comes,” he said, and his hold tightened a little as Sai leaned down to place the stone. 

Muraki’s eyes were drawn to Oriya’s tiny movement instead of Sai’s. “Aha,” Muraki shouted, “you have been thinking about it.”

“Of course I have. But I will protect him from the perverts.”

“I know you will,” Muraki said softly. “And I will make sure he learns how to protect himself.”

“Muraki, Sai doesn’t even like swords.”

“There are other games to play,” Muraki whispered as he responded to Sai’s attack.

“You’re not teaching Sai magic,” he hissed. 

“Ha, no, of course not.” He took out a card. “I’ve taken the liberty to enroll him to an aikido class.” He reached and ruffled Sai’s hair. “We made a bet. If I win, he will go. If he wins, I will play Go with him whenever I visit.”

Oriya smiled. “That is very thoughtful of you, but Sai is strong. I doubt you will win against him.”

Sai put down a stone forcefully and raised himself a little, challenging Muraki. 

Muraki grinned at Sai and then gave Oriya a slow, almost seductive smile. He looked at him with his mechanical eye. “Ah, but Sai doesn’t know I cheat,” he said in English. Muraki put down his stone as noisily as Sai had. 

“Muraki. You wouldn’t. That’s wrong. It’s unethical. Immoral.” And he didn’t like Muraki using his magic against his son, even if it were for Sai’s own good. 

Muraki laughed. “Just watch me. Daddy.”

If he didn’t have Sai in his arms, he’d kick Muraki. He settled for glaring at him. 

“It’s because you want to teach Sai martial arts yourself, isn’t it?” Muraki suddenly said, and his expression changed again, this time to understanding. “Ah, why didn’t you just say so?” he sighed. The moment Sai put down his stone, Muraki bowed to him. “I lost. Thank you for the game, Sai.”

Sai nodded. A second later he bowed. “Thank you for the game, Uncle Muraki. It was good. But why did you give up here?” he pouted. “Let’s play again. A longer game.”

“Can we play a longer game, or are you tired of holding him?” Muraki said with a smile.

“Never.” He smiled back. “Besides, I think it’s good for you to start being beaten by another Mibu man.”

Muraki groaned. “You have a bad sense of humour.” He snorted. “But, at least his kicks hurt less than yours.”

Sai started putting the stones in order. “I am a good boy. I’m not kicking anyone,” he said seriously.

Oriya lifted Sai up, making him shriek and laugh at the same time. “But kicking is fun. See, you already know how to do it,” he said, trapping Sai against his chest with his right hand and tickling the soles of his kicking feet with the other. “I’ll help you do it better.”

“Daddy,” Sai shouted, giggling, “Daddy. I want to be better. Teach me.”

“Later. First you’ll play Go.” He sat down again, and smiled at Muraki. 

The moment Sai was free, he moved, turning so he could face Oriya, and wrapped his arms around Oriya’s neck tightly, hurting him a little. “I love you, Daddy,” he whispered, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m so lucky you’re my Daddy,” he sighed, resting his head against Oriya’s chest. Then he stood up, stomping on Oriya’s thighs. “I’m going to kick everyone at Go,” he shouted, laughing. 

“You mean, ‘kick the butt of everyone playing Go’,” Muraki grinned. 

“Muraki,” Oriya shouted, covering Sai’s ears. “You can’t use these words in front of Sai.”

Muraki shrugged, ignoring him. “You start, Sai.”

Sai folded himself on Oriya’s lap. “Yes, thank you, Uncle Muraki. Good luck.”

“Good luck, Sai.”

Sai reached for the bowl with his right hand and for Oriya’s hand with his other. Sai’s thoughts slid away from Go for a moment. Go always made him happy, but Go with Daddy hugging him was better. Daddy could see him, Daddy could hear him, Daddy could touch him. Sai was so happy. 

Oriya wrapped his fingers around Sai’s, smiling. Some part of Sai still remembered being a ghost, but Oriya would hold him and love him and remind him every moment that he was real until Sai either forgot what he had been, or felt reassured that he was real.


	22. The one where dreams reveal some truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where this came from... and I can't blame anyone but myself....

Oriya was so annoyed he could cry. He twisted as much as he could, and tried to shout, but his voice came out muffled. 

“Now, now, dear, just sit there and wait quietly,” Muraki told him.

Seiji nodded. 

Oriya glared at them. How could they, the only two people in the world he trusted, do this to him? “Grumph,” he screamed.

“You’ll hurt your voice,” Seiji told him sensibly. “It’s just a game. Be patient. Rock, paper, scissors?” he asked, turning to Muraki. 

Muraki nodded. They hid their hands behind their backs for a moment and then presented them. “Ha, I win,” Muraki crowed. “Paper covers rock.”

Seiji glared at him. “Fine.” He watched as Muraki reached inside the bowl, and put down two stones. 

Muraki spread his stones out, putting them in three pairs. “You start,” he said, sounding annoyed. 

Oriya let out a soft sigh. Now they would play Go for hours and leave him there. Why did they do this to him? 

Seiji put down a black stone somewhere near the centre of the board. “Always a pleasure to see you. Will you be staying long this time?”

Muraki responded with a stone near Seiji’s. “As long as I have to. I’m always welcome at Oriya’s, after all.”

Oriya glared at him. Not for long, he wouldn’t.

“Yes, Oriya has a habit of picking up strays,” Seiji replied. Click, went the stone. 

“Strays, misfits, problem children.” Muraki smiled slowly at Seiji. “Under which category should one classify you?” He put the stone down decisively. 

“Bespectacled geniuses.”

“Ah, but that’s my category. No, you should be under….”

“Charming and dashing,” Seiji smiled, putting down another stone. 

“That’s mine too.”

“And this is mine,” Seiji replied, taking the white stone off the board. “You’re not very good at Go, are you, Sensei?” 

“Maybe I’m just trying to lull you into a false sense of security.” Click. 

Oriya stopped paying attention to the board, and looked at them instead. They had identical smiles. He shuddered, and made another attempt to shout at them. 

Seiji ignored him. Click. “And then what?”

Muraki ignored him too. “And then, this.” Click. Click. Ah, Muraki had also captured a stone. 

“Well-played, but the game has just begun.” Click. 

Click. “Yes, but the beginning often determines the end.”

Click. “Not always.”

Muraki smirked. “We’ll see. How do you find Kyoto? It’s such a beautiful city.” Click.

“It is.” Click. “I think I prefer it in the autumn.”

“Spring is lovely too.” Click.

Oriya narrowed his eyes. When it would be up to him, neither man would enjoy either spring or autumn under his roof. 

Click. “Yes. All those colours.” Seiji smiled a little at him. “I like brown. It’s so earthy. So reliant.”

Muraki nodded. “I like cherry petals, pale and pure.” Click. “There is a sweet with a cherry flower trapped in a transparent jelly. It makes me thing of … other fragile things captured.”

“Like your stone?” Seiji smirked. Click. Click. 

Click. “Things even more fragile than this.” 

Oriya closed his eyes. He would ignore them too, if they ignored him.

“Spring is fragile, and swift,” Seiji agreed. “A time of haste and preparation. Autumn is a time of peace, of calming down.” Click.

“I wouldn’t have thought you were the kind of man to appreciate calming down.” Click. 

Click. “Sometimes, it’s good to relax. As long as you don’t lose sight of your goal, that is.”

“And sometimes it’s good to be hasty.” Click. “As long as you’re prepared.”

Click. “And you are always prepared.”

“Well, yes.” Click, click. 

“You’re so modest, Sensei.”

“I’m a genius.”

“As I said, you’re so modest.” Click.

Click. “Modesty is for the weak. Or those who hide their nature. I am neither.”

“Oh, you also think you’re strong, then.” Click.

“I am strong.” Click.

“Just not in Go.” Click.

Click. “One can’t be brilliant in everything.” 

“Do you want to admit defeat now or later?” Click.

“Now. I lost. Thank you for the game.”

Oriya half-opened his eyes. 

Seiji nodded. They both stood up and approached Oriya. They probaby thought that by being dressed while he was naked they were more powerful, but, with their immaculate white suits and matching smirks, they didn't look strong or powerful; they looked like two small-time crooks with delusions of grandeur that had won at a bingo game. Oriya snorted. 

Muraki raised an eyebrow as he knelt in front of him. Seiji chuckled as he went behind him. 

Seiji pushed him forward. With his legs spread open by the bar and his hands tied behind his back, he immediately lost his balance. He would have fallen face first on the floor if it weren’t for Muraki. Instead, he fell face first on Muraki’s lap. 

“As we agreed,” Muraki smirked, removing the ball gag from his mouth. “The loser takes his mouth.”

“And the winner takes his ass,” Seiji said, voice full of smugness. 

“Wh…” Muraki cut him off by pressing his cock inside his mouth. Fucker. His chocked cry made Muraki’s cock pulse faster. 

“You can go right in,” Muraki said. “I made sure to prepare him.”

“You really are a genius,” Seiji said with a hint of awe in his voice as he pushed himself inside Oriya in one smooth, but slow move that went on and on and on, until Oriya was filled completely. 

“Sakura petals,” Muraki said, tracing his lips.

“Autumn leaves,” Seiji said, grabbing his hair. 

“Stop it. Not like this,” Oriya cried, but the words couldn’t go past Muraki’s dick. Seiji pulled his head back, using his hair, and Muraki’s hands closed around his throat. 

When Seiji pushed him forward, Muraki pushed him back to Seiji. But the worst part was not that they used him like a ragdoll. It was that they didn’t touch him, and he was hard, oh, so hard, but couldn’t get enough friction on his dick to get off. Fuckers. 

Literally so. He started laughing, unable to stop himself. The fucking fuckers who fucked him. What a joke. 

Seiji suddenly reached for him and started stroking his dick. Muraki leaned down and started caressing his shoulders. He tensed and relaxed at the same time, unable to decide what to do for a few moments. Seiji suddenly hit his prostate, and his body knew exactly what he wanted. It wanted to come, and it did, leaving him even more of a ragdoll than the bonds Muraki and Seiji had used on him. He was done with them. They could use him as they wanted.

Muraki suddenly froze, except for his dick that throbbed. A second later his mouth was full of salty, bitter come. Another second later, he felt Seiji tense behind him. His dick also pulsed, like Muraki’s. He felt Seiji move, he saw Muraki move, and glared as they high-fived each other over his head. 

“Was that good for you, Sensei?” Seiji asked.

“Yes, for you, Sensei?” 

“Of course.”

Oriya closed his eyes, disgusted. No one had asked him if it had been good for him. In fact, no one had asked him if he had wanted to play in the first place. He wouldn’t have said ‘no’, so why all this? 

Seiji slipped away from him first, Muraki second. As Seiji lifted him up and started untying his hands, Muraki leaned down and kissed him deeply.

“Leave some for me,” Seiji protested.

Muraki re-arranged him so that he was lying against Seiji’s chest. As Seiji leaned for a kiss, Muraki started removing the cuffs from around his ankles. Muraki’s mouth followed the traces of red on his skin. Seiji then followed suit, focusing on his wrists. 

Oriya stayed quiet and docile as they laid him down, soothing the marks they made with soft, tender kisses. He waited until they were both lying down on either side of him. “Why?”

Seiji kissed his left shoulder. “Didn’t you like it?” 

“Well…”

“I thought that you would enjoy being dominated,” Seiji added with a smirk. 

Muraki chukled. “You’re such a masochist, after all.”

“I’m not that kind of masochist,” he shouted as he grabbed their heads and hit them against each other.

Both Muraki and Seiji looked at him with identical stupid expressions. 

“Idiots,” Oriya screamed, hit them once more and then pushed them away from him. “Next time, ask first, tie me up later.” He stood up, kicked them and… “Oh, gods.”

“What is it?” Seiji responded immediately. 

“Nothing. I just had a nightmare about what Muraki calls my inherent masochism.”

“It sounds like a new kind of nightmare to me. You were moaning a lot,” he said, and the darkness couldn’t hide his smirk. 

Oriya couldn’t exactly disagree. His stomach felt wet and, when he touched himself, he found his come was still warm. “I even came,” he nodded. 

“Hm. Want to tell me more about it?” Seiji took Oriya by the wrist and pressed Oriya’s hand against his cock. Little Seiji was all grown up, hot and throbbing to the touch. “It sounded very … inspiring.”

“Maybe some other time,” Oriya smiled as he started stroking Seiji. “Tell me, would you ever play Go for the right to fuck me in the ass?”

Seiji came with a groan. “Did you have to mention Go?” he whispered. “First time we can be alone in bed, and I didn’t even last a minute.”

Oriya laughed. When Seiji shut him up with a kiss, he didn’t protest. Yes, he supposed he was a bit of a masochist. But just a bit.


	23. The one where Ogata starts falling down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels a little rushed, but I can always edit it (or take it down) later....

Seiji excused himself the moment he finished eating. “I’m going to study,” he said. One more game, one more win, and he would be able to face Kuwabara-sensei again. 

Oriya nodded. He smiled softly as Seiji left the room. “He’s very dedicated,” he told Muraki, before Muraki could smirk.

“I’m certain of it.”

“Stop grinning like that.”

“Why? I’m amused. In his shoes, I’d rather spend the evening relaxing instead of studying game records.”

Oriya laughed. “You’re one to talk. How many times before exams did you come to my room at one in the morning asking me to make you tea to help you stay up so you could study all night?”

Muraki slid closer to Oriya. “And how many times did you manage to distract me with sex, to get me to sleep a little before exams?”

Oriya shook his head. How many, indeed? Too many to count. “If Seiji wants to be distracted with sex, he knows where to find me. If he wants to study, he knows that I will not disturb him.”

“Is that kindness or torment, I wonder?”

Oriya poured some wine in Muraki’s cup. “Who knows? I don’t. Thank you for looking after Sai yesterday,” he said, changing the topic. 

“It was my pleasure.” Muraki’s smile was honest. “I enjoyed playing Go with him.”

“And he was happy that you took him to the park. Thank you.” Even though he wasn’t sure how far he could trust Muraki with Sai, he still preferred it to handing Sai over to Auntie. Sai didn’t need to know how being pinched felt. 

Muraki smiled again. 

Oriya felt cold. Muraki still looked honest, and serious, and, what would he tell him this time? 

“I know you sent Nakayama to watch over him,” he said, and his smile turned sad. “I would never hurt him, Oriya. Ever.”

“You’ve hurt children before, Muraki. How can I…” 

“Trust me?” Muraki nodded. “Yes, I suppose you must find it difficult. But you will believe me, if I ask you to, won’t you?” he said, and there was something vulnerable in his expression that Oriya hadn’t seen in years. 

“Yes,” he sighed. “I will.” 

“Thank you,” Muraki said with a smile. “Will you be going to Tokyo together with Ogata-san for his match tomorrow?”

“I’m pretty busy, so…”

“Ukyou would love to see Sai again,” Muraki cut him off.

As always, the mention of Ukyou made him agree. “Of course.”

Muraki gave him another smile. He raised his cup and Oriya filled it immediately. “Ukyou and I will never have children,” he suddenly said after finishing his drink in one gulp. “Please, let us spoil Sai as if he were our own.”

“Muraki,” Oriya sighed. His son was not a pet, or something to be shared. “You can’t say such things.”

“Ukyou is not getting better, and I refuse to have children by another woman. No,” he raised his voice, “Sai will be ours too.”

“Or what?”

“Or Ukyou will be very sad,” Muraki said seriously. 

Muraki would probably feel something too, though what that would be, Oriya wasn’t certain. “I see,” he nodded. He could never deny either Muraki or Ukyou, after all. And he did believe that Muraki would never hurt Sai around her, the way he never showed her the darkest parts of him. 

Muraki smiled. “I promise you, I will keep Sai safe from everyone.”

“Just promise not to hurt him. If you say you will treat him as your own, be there for him.”

Muraki smirked. “No more crazy plans, you mean? No more trying to cheat death?”

Oriya did hit him. “Idiot.” How he envied Ukyou for a moment. She had Muraki, and she knew only what was bright and best about him. “Idiot,” he said more softly. 

“Perhaps.” Muraki lifted his cup. 

Oriya filled it. Perhaps Muraki too wanted to be the bright and best he could be that night. Alcohol would not help him become better, but it could help him forget what he was for a while. He filled his cup as well. Alcohol would help Oriya forget too. Forget everything. If only for a little while. 

&*&*

No light was coming from Oriya’s room. He had to be extra careful, then. He opened the door as quietly as he could, closed it even more quietly, and started taking off his clothes. By the time he’d stripped, he could find his way around the room without a light. 

He took two steps forward, stopped, and wondered if he was dreaming. But, no, Oriya was the one who’d fallen asleep, not him. He looked at the table with the numerous bottles of sake arranged in one neat row, and then back to the futon. Yes, Oriya was still there, and so was Muraki, lying half on top of him. 

Seiji went to the room next to Oriya’s. Sai was there, sleeping peacefully in his bed. For a moment he envied him. Then he went back to Oriya’s room. There was his bed, after all, already made and waiting for him. 

Seiji laid down, closed his eyes and turned away from Oriya. He really needed his sleep. Everything else could wait until the morning. 

&*&*

Oriya was snoring lightly as he lay on his stomach, one arm resting heavily over Seiji’s chest. Seiji reached for his glasses. It was strange to be up before Oriya. Seiji rarely had the chance to appreciate how relaxed he looked in sleep. Muraki was already awake, though, supporting himself on his elbow, body half-raised, and staring down at him. “You’re not worried about what Oriya and I did last night?”

Seiji smirked. “Oriya is no idiot. If he were cheating on me, he wouldn’t have let you sleep here.”

“Perhaps he doesn’t care what you think.”

“That’s not the Oriya I know.”

“You think you know him?” Muraki leaned down until he was close enough to kiss the top of Oriya’s head. “I think…” he started.

Oriya raised his head and hit Muraki on the nose. “Shut up.” 

Seiji laughed. 

“You shut up too,” Oriya glared at Seiji. 

Seiji kept laughing. “Should I be worried, Oriya?”

Oriya glanced back at Muraki. Then he sat up slowly. “I’m with you, Seiji. I would never do anything with Muraki. Not without your knowledge and consent.”

Seiji closed his mouth. It wasn’t often that Oriya managed to surprise him, but when he did? Seiji was always left speechless. “Eh,” he mumbled. “Well.”

Muraki stood up. “Well,” he said slowly. “I didn’t know you still cared.”

Oriya shrugged. 

Seiji looked at them. They made a beautiful couple. Then he studied Muraki while Muraki studied him. How hadn’t he noticed before? “So, you have a type in men,” Seiji smirked. “Tall, blond, and handsome.” And with a penchant for white suits, apparently. 

“More like snarky, cold, and self-obsessed,” Oriya said with a tiny smirk. 

Seiji frowned. He wasn’t that cold or self-obsessed, was he? Just because Go was more important than anything?

“I’m not…” Muraki started and then stopped, looking down. “Well, maybe a little.”

Seiji nodded. “Just a little.”

Oriya snorted. 

“We drifted apart several years ago,” Muraki suddenly said. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

And there was nothing to worry about last night either, not with the way they were still fully clothed. “But you would get back together, if I allowed it.”

“No,” Oriya said, shaking his head emphatically. “I’m with you.” He glanced at Muraki again.

“You’d fuck him, though.” Seiji leaned close to Oriya. “With whom was I competing in your dream the other night?” he whispered. “And did I win?”

Oriya turned and kissed him. That answered one of his questions, but still he wondered. Was Muraki the thing Oriya could not relinquish, the way Seiji would never give up Go? What right did he have to ask Oriya to be all his, when Seiji would never belong to him completely? And he had to sort this out before leaving, or he would wonder all the way to Tokyo, and it might affect his game. He pulled away, and motioned for Muraki to sit down. 

Both of them looked at him. They did look good together. Would looking at them making love be like looking at himself with Oriya? Seiji felt himself harden a little, and that made up his mind for him. 

“You can be together when I’m away,” he said, making Muraki look at him with an open-mouthed, stupid expression. “But when I’m here, you’re not allowed to play on your own. I’ll join you too.”

Oriya pushed him down and kissed him again. 

“We’re not even together that often,” Muraki grinned. “But thank you.”

Seiji saw Oriya kick Muraki. Muraki fell down, moaning. 

“If we are to be together, though, there are going to be rules,” Oriya said as he moved away from Seiji.

Muraki groaned. Seiji did the same. They smiled at each other. Oriya and his rules. 

“Daddy,” Sai shrieked from the room next door.

Oriya froze for a second, then he raised himself and ran. 

“That child will have precedence over both of us,” Seiji smirked. 

Muraki nodded. “Do you mind?” he asked seriously. 

For a moment Seiji felt scared. There was something about the way Muraki looked that… No, it was just his imagination. “No,” he said. “Sai is precious to me,” however spoiled he was. 

“Good. Treat him well, and I won’t kill you.”

“Muraki, what did we say?” Oriya was holding Sai in his arms, left hand over Sai’s right ear, and he was trying to cover Sai’s left ear by pressing Sai’s head against his chest. “No talk of you-know-what, especially around Sai.”

“Is that a rule?” Muraki smirked. 

“What do you think?” Oriya glared. 

Seiji smiled. Muraki brought out the worst in Oriya. Would he bring out anything good as well? “I have to get ready for my trip. How does it go, Sai? Food, then bath, then Go?”

“No, it’s Go, Go, Go,” Sai laughed. “Go, Papa Sei-sei. You’ll kick the ass off of Kurata-sensei, tonight?”

Oriya glared at Muraki again. “Language, Sai.”

“But Daddy,” Sai whined. “I want Papa Sei-sei to win.”

“Then wish him good luck.”

“Good luck, Papa Sei-sei,” Sai said seriously. He turned towards Oriya. “Can we watch Papa Sei-sei’s game tonight? I’ll explain it to you.”

“Yes, you can,” Muraki smiled, and Seiji was struck by how charming he could look. “We’ll all go to Tokyo later.” Muraki turned to Seiji. “You’d better win, Ogata-sensei. You don’t want to disappoint Sai.”

“I don’t want to disappoint myself, Muraki-sensei.”

“Ah.” Muraki’s smile turned even more charming. “Yes, I can see that. I too wish you good luck, Ogata-sensei.” He licked his lips suggestively. “And…” 

Oriya kicked Muraki. “Not in front of Sai,” he hissed. “We’re going to have a bath, and then breakfast. You can join us whenever you want,” he said, turning away from them.  
Sai started giggling. 

Muraki frowned. 

“Not in front of Sai,” Seiji smirked. “Bath-sharing with Oriya is not as fun as it used to be.”

“Ah. Then, maybe we can wait until he’s out?” Muraki grinned. “After all, I’d like to know you a little better.”

Seiji shrugged. It might make Oriya a little mad to have been left out afterwards, but, he was curious about Muraki too. “Until then, would you like to play a fast game of Go?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Yes, Seiji had made the right decision. Muraki played Go after all.


	24. The one where Sai meets the Go wizard

Sai preferred it when Daddy held him, but Aunt Ukyou was nice too. She had a nice smell too; not as nice as Daddy’s, not as comforting as Papa Sei-sei’s, but it was like flowers and sunshine and Sai liked it a lot. When Daddy gave him to Aunt Ukyou he didn’t protest. Instead, he smiled at her. “Aunt Ukyou. I missed you.”

Aunt Ukyou smiled back. “I missed you too,” she whispered, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. 

Sai pressed his face against her chest. Her chest was soft, much softer than Daddy’s. Her smell was stronger there. Sai sighed and closed his eyes. She wasn’t like Daddy, but she felt nice. He squeezed her chest. Yes, it really was much softer than Daddy’s. 

“Should I be jealous?” Uncle Muraki laughed.

Aunt Ukyou put her hand at the back of his head. Her hand was soft too. “Don’t be silly, Kazu-kun.” She sighed. “Oriya, thank you for indulging me.”

“Eh…” Daddy sounded weird, but Sai couldn’t see him. He wanted to go to him but then, Aunt Ukyou moved, and the slight rocking motion made him a little sleepy. It had been such a long day. 

First he’d woken up alone, and he’d been scared, but then Daddy came. Then Daddy made him have a bath, and fed him, and dressed him, and then they all went to the airport and took the plane to Tokyo airport, where Uncle Muraki’s heli… something was waiting for them. That had been fun, but it was tiring as well. He’d fallen asleep on the way to Uncle Muraki’s home, and when he woke up, Daddy had fed him again, made him have another bath, dressed him again, and now that they were at the Institute where Papa Sei-sei would play, Sai was still tired. 

He suddenly felt like someone was watching him, so he raised himself slightly and turned around. An old man with no hair at the top of his hair but a lot of white hair falling at the back of his neck and big, bushy eyebrows was staring at him. “Are you a witch?” Sai asked him.

The old man took a step back, while his eyes opened wide. 

“Ah, please, excuse Sai,” Daddy said quickly. 

“Witches have bushy eyebrows. It was in the book.”

The old man laughed. He sounded wicked, but Sai was Daddy’s son and he would not be scared. “Ha, ha, yes, you can say that. I am a Go wizard.”

Sai twisted and turned, until Aunt Ukyou lifted him up and held him so he was facing the old man. “A Go wizard?”

“Yes. I play Go with boys and help them turn into men. Although sometimes they stay boys. Tell that to Ogata-kun, Mibu-san,” the old man smiled. 

Daddy made that funny noise with the air coming out of his nose, and grinned. “Kuwabara-sensei, if you think I will do that, then you are mistaken. What brings you here?”

“To check up on Ogata-kun, of course. I hardly see him ever since he moved to Kyoto.” The old man turned towards Sai again. “Is this his protégé? Do you play Go, young man?”

Sai nodded. “You play Go too?”

“Of course. What kind of a Go wizard would I be if I didn’t?”

“A bad one.” 

Aunt Ukyou ran her hand over his hair. Her laughter was nice too, and made Sai think of little bells. 

“That was mean, Sai,” Daddy told him seriously. “Please, forgive him. Sai, apologize,” Daddy said even more seriously. 

“No, it’s fine, Mibu-san. After all, I would be a bad Go wizard if I didn’t play Go,” the old man laughed again. 

Sai stared at him. “If you’re a good wizard, why do you laugh like a bad one?”

Daddy pressed Sai’s head down. “Sai, apologize. I’m sorry, Kuwabara-sensei.” Daddy bowed a little. 

“I’m sorry, Kuwara-sei.”

Daddy bowed again. “I’m sorry; Sai has problems pronouncing some words.”

“Yes, the difficult ones,” Sai nodded. “I’m sorry, Kuwara-sei.”

The old man laughed again. “Apology accepted, young man.”

Daddy waved at Uncle Muraki. “We should go sit. The game will start soon.”

Sai twisted again. “Aunt Ukyou, please, let me go to Daddy. I have to explain the game to him.”

The old man smiled. “Will you explain it to me as well?” he asked Sai as Aunt Ukyou handed him back to Daddy.

“Yes,” Sai nodded, hugging Daddy tightly. Aunt Ukyou was nice, and her chest was really soft, but she wasn’t like Daddy. Daddy held him exactly right and he was warm. “Daddy,” he whispered, closing his eyes and smelling him. He smelled better than Aunt Ukyou. He smelled like home. 

“Sai,” Daddy whispered back, kissing the top of his head. 

Sai smiled and made a noise like Kitty-cat’s when she was happy. He opened his eyes when he felt Daddy sit and turn him around. 

Kuwara-sei smiled at Sai. “I’m looking forward to your analysis, young man.”

“What is that ana…thing?” he asked Daddy.

“Your explanation,” Daddy whispered. 

“Ah, thank you, Daddy.” Sai nodded. “Daddy explains words to me, and I explain Go to him,” he explained to Kuwara-sei. 

“And now you will explain Go to me as well,” Kuwara-sei laughed.

“I will.” He reached for Daddy’s hand. He would explain the game to Kuwara-sei, but he would explain it to Daddy more. A Go wizard didn’t need as much help as a Sword wizard, after all.


	25. The one where Ogata tries to do what's right by him

Kuwabara-sensei approached him as he was exiting the room. “Congratulations on your victory, Ogata-kun.” 

Seiji was aware of the cameras flashing around them. If the old goat wanted to be informal, then Seiji would greet him properly. “Thank you, Kuwabara-Hon’inbo.”

“It was a very good game,” he continued. “However.”

“Yes?” Seiji asked when it was obvious that the old man wouldn’t continue unless prompted. 

“I thought I saw some moves that were quite… childish.” The old goat grinned. “Have you been learning from your student, Ogata-kun?”

Ogata stared at him. “Excuse me,” he said, letting the old man have the last word. If he said anything else, he would curse him. 

“Ogata-kun’s game was solid,” Kuwabara-sensei started talking to the reporters. 

Seiji was grateful that their attention was on the old goat. He wanted to scream. His game was not childish, and he had not been learning from Sai, however inspired the child’s Go was. 

“Congratulations on your win,” Muraki told him. 

He snorted. 

“Papa Sei-sei, you were brilliant,” Sai gushed and reached for him. 

Seiji took a step back and crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. The next moment he saw three things happen at the same time: Sai lowered his arms with a dejected expression, Oriya stared at him disappointed, while Muraki studied him coldly. Of the three, Muraki’s expression was the most frightening, but it was Sai’s that made him feel like an ass. He moved forward and took Sai from Oriya. Sai immediately smiled at him. “I don’t know if I was brilliant, but I won, Sai.”

Sai kissed him on the cheek. “I’m so glad you did. Now you’ll fight against the Go wizard, right?”

“Who?”

Oriya shook his head, looking amused. “Kuwabara-sensei introduced himself to Sai as a Go wizard.”

That old goat had tried to play mind games with his family? Seiji found himself hugging Sai a little more tightly, and then wondering from where the thought had come. Oriya was his… something, and Sai Oriya's son, but they were not a family. “That man,” he finally muttered. 

Sai touched his cheek, making Seiji look back at him instead of glaring at the floor. “I think you’re a better Go wizard than him,” Sai continued. 

“Thank you for your confidence, Sai.” Seiji handed Sai back to Oriya. “I should go back home. It’s been a long day, and I’m tired.”

Oriya stared at him for a moment. “Of course,” he said quietly, and Seiji didn’t know if he was disappointed, annoyed, or … hurt, he was probably hurt. 

“I think I’ll stay here for the duration of the matches. Your house is peaceful but,” he glanced at Sai, “I need to prepare better for this game.”

“Of course.”

Sai made a soft noise. “You’re not coming back home?”

“No, Sai.” Before Sai could start crying, gods, he was so loud when he did that, Seiji patted Sai’s arm. “It’s only until the games are over. And you will come and support me when I play, won’t you?” he turned to Oriya. 

Oriya nodded. “Yes. We’ll be there for all your matches. We’ll watch Seiji fight against that Wizard, won’t that be nice, Sai?”

Sai shook his head. “No. I want Papa Sei-sei to come home with us,” he started sniffling. 

Oriya started rocking him. “He will come home when the games for the title are over, Sai.”

Sai kept crying softly. 

“I told you not to hurt Sai,” Muraki suddenly hissed in Seiji’s ear. 

Ukyou pulled Muraki away from him. “Ogata-san is only doing what you do before a major conference. The pot shouldn’t call the kettle black,” she said quietly, but confidently. 

Muraki looked at her, and then started laughing. He kissed her on the cheek. “Ukyou-chan is right as always.” His eyes were still cold, though.

Oriya hit Muraki on the arm. “Stop it. You’re upsetting Sai.” Sai, who was still making pitiful noises and tried to wipe his nose on Oriya’s kimono. 

Seiji shook his head. Kuwabara-sensei had started walking towards him and some of the reporters were following him. Soon they’d be near Seiji and his group of noisy… friends? Acquaintances? Something? He’d have to deal with them as well. “Damn them.”

“What is it?” Ukyou asked gently. 

Seiji liked her. She looked young and quiet, but she was strong, much stronger than she looked. 

“The press. I have to talk to them.”

“And we’re being… us,” Ukyou said with a smile. “These two can be so intense,” she whispered to him. She took Muraki’s hand. “We should go now, Kazu-kun.” She smiled at Oriya. “Time to leave Seiji to have the spotlight. Sai, baby, stop crying. Your Papa Sei-sei will be home before you know it.”

“I will know,” Sai said miffed, still hiding his face.

“Ogata-kun,” Kuwabara-sensei grinned. 

Sai suddenly twisted in Oriya’s arms. “You’re a bad, bad Go Wizard,” he cried out. “But Sei-sei is better and he will kick your ass.”

Oriya bowed. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive us.”

Kuwabara-sensei laughed and gestured dismissively. “That’s quite the bold statement, young man.”

Sai stared at him. “I don’t know what you mean, but I know that Sei-sei is…” 

Oriya suddenly put his hand on Sai’s mouth and bowed again. “My son is very attached to Ogata-san. Please, forgive him.”

“Of course. I’m looking forward to playing against him some day.”

“Yes, of course,” Oriya nodded. He bowed slightly to Seiji. “It was a good game, Ogata-san. I’m looking forward to your next one.”

“So am I,” Seiji smiled. He suddenly wanted to kiss Oriya and break that formal mask of his. 

“Ogata-Judan,” suddenly someone asked, making him look away from Oriya and Sai, “Would you like to comment on your game tonight?” 

When he looked back, all four were gone. Kuwabara-sensei had left as well, and he was on his own. Wasn’t that what he wanted? So why did he feel a little empty inside? Oh, well, it couldn’t be helped. He would never be able to focus that well on the upcoming games at Oriya’s.


	26. The one where Muraki tries to be good

Seiji wanted to eat his food in peace, and then study. Instead, when he opened the door to his flat, he saw Muraki sitting at his chair, waiting for him. 

“You know you behaved like a true jerk last night.”

Seiji nodded. He had texted Oriya an apology the moment he was alone, and Oriya had texted back that he understood, but when he’d texted if he could see Oriya before leaving for Kyoto, Oriya had replied that he’d be busy taking Sai to see Hikaru and that was that. He closed the door and put down his take-away. “I know. Have you come to beat me up?”

Muraki stood up in one fluid motion. “Of course not.” Muraki smiled fondly for a moment. “Although, I should,” he said seriously, suddenly in front of Seiji. “You hurt Sai last night.”

“What of Oriya?” He had hurt him too, he knew it. 

“Pfff, he’s used to it. But Sai is too young to learn that the ones you love can hurt you the mos. He shouldn’t learn that lesson from you, of all people.”

Seiji lowered his head. Had he fucked up that badly? 

Muraki touched Seiji’s jaw and lifted his head a little. “I will not beat you up, if Oriya hasn’t. But I will show you what happens when you behave well.”

Now that Muraki held him, he couldn’t look away from the other man’s eyes. “What?” There was something strange about them, but Seiji couldn’t figure it out. Perhaps it was the colour, a grey that was too light and too unusual to be real. Was Muraki wearing contacts?

Muraki leaned closer and kissed him. Seiji stayed still. Muraki had kissed him before, and he kissed well. But he could be aggressive, and Seiji was not in the mood for playing the wilting flower. He grabbed Muraki by the arms and pushed him towards the bedroom. If Muraki wanted to play, then Seiji would play with him. 

Muraki chuckled as Seiji kicked the bedroom door open and then threw him against the bed. “You really want to be rough with me, Ogata-kun?” Muraki smirked as he spread his legs. 

Muraki had broken into his home. He deserved it. “You can take it.” 

“Come here, then, and stop posturing.”

Seiji put one leg between Muraki’s and started lowering himself over the other man. He really wanted to kiss that smirk away. 

Muraki surged the moment their lips touched. He pushed Seiji and made him fall back to the floor. It hurt for a moment but at the same time it lit a flame in his groin. Muraki stood over him, smirk still in place. Seiji kicked him, and brought him down, making Muraki groan.

“That hurt.” Muraki leaned on one arm. “That’s it; I won’t play nice anymore.”

“Really?” He made to grab Muraki. 

Muraki used his momentum against him and made him fall on all four. “Really,” Muraki whispered, covering him with his body. Seiji felt Muraki’s dick through their clothes. It was hot, pulsing, and fully erect. He pushed back, rubbing his ass against it. 

Muraki froze for a moment, and Seiji used that to push him away from him again. Using his back and elbows, he hit Muraki and made him fall on his back. Then he turned and fell on top of Muraki, rubbing his own erection over Muraki’s. 

Muraki grinned. He reached between them and started unzipping his trousers. 

Seiji followed his example. He wanted to feel flesh against flesh, not against clothes. The moment he freed his dick, it throbbed, and he started stroking himself. 

“Let me touch you,” Muraki whispered, and Seiji let him. 

Muraki held both their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. It was a tight, hot fit, and Muraki’s fingers were so long and strong, that it felt like the best thing in the world. He looked at Muraki: his strange, silver eyes were half-closed, and his mouth was half-open.

“Kiss me,” Muraki commanded. 

“Kiss me,” he told him, annoyed. 

Muraki leaned up and did. Seiji immediately thrust his tongue inside his mouth; he still tasted of tobacco, smooth and fragrant with a hint of ash and… “You also smoke Lark,” he grinned. 

Muraki laughed. His grip tightened, and a moment later he was coming, coating their dicks with his hot, sticky sperm. A second later he started rubbing that over Seiji’s dick until Seiji came too, the flame inside him a fire that burned and burned until there were just ashes and exhaustion and the need to rest on top of Muraki’s warm, solid body. He glanced; Muraki had his eyes closed, and smiled softly and smugly at the same time, satisfied.

He closed his eyes too, and let himself rest. 

“You’re not that bad at defending yourself for a Go nerd,” Muraki suddenly whispered. 

“You’re not that bad either.”

Muraki snorted. 

Seiji pushed himself slowly away, crawled to the nightstand and grabbed the box of wet wipes. He went back to Muraki and offered it to him. As Muraki cleaned himself, Seiji did too. Then, he leaned against the bed, took out his cigarettes and offered one to Muraki. 

Muraki took it. He offered Seiji his lighter. 

Seiji took it. He lit his cigarette and Muraki leaned close to him, and lit his from Seiji’s. Indirect kiss, he smirked. Wasn’t that how they called it at high-school? His sleeve rode up a little as he smoked. Muraki’s grip had left bruises. “Are you ever that rough with Oriya?” He asked, suddenly curious. 

“Sometimes. He’s usually rough with me,” Muraki snorted. 

“Ah. How about pain play?”

Muraki glanced at him approvingly. “Fine by me. I would advise against trying it with Oriya.”

“Well…” 

“You’ve never discussed kinks with him, have you?” Muraki asked with another smug grin.

Seiji nodded. Even though they had been together for over a year before their break-up, it hadn’t come up. And Oriya looked so innocent sometimes that he couldn’t just ask. “He has this pure air about him that…”

Muraki started laughing. 

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing, just Oriya and purity in the same sentence.” 

Seiji glared at him.

“Ask him when he lost his virginity,” Muraki grinned. 

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” He couldn’t explain it without explaining how Oriya had such an excited and happy and sweet expression whenever they had sex that Seiji couldn’t ask of him anything perverted. Muraki during sex, though, looked focused, and like he wanted to fuck Seiji’s brains out – or be fucked until he passed out. “It’s how he looks.”

“Ah,” Muraki nodded, and his expression softened. “Yes, I think I know what you mean.”

“Have you discussed kinks with him?”

Muraki gave him a look that clearly said he thought Seiji was an idiot. “Ogata-kun, Oriya and I have discussed everything.” 

“Call me ‘Seiji’. You’ve earned that right.” He reached for an ashtray and put it between them. 

“Seiji,” Muraki smiled. “A nice name for a more or less nice person.” He took the last drag of the cigarette and stubbed it out. Then he tucked himself in and stood up. “You should try to always be nice around Sai, Seiji. That boy is fond of you.” He smiled wistfully. “So is his father. You should be nice to him too. The gods know I am not.”

Seiji rubbed his eyes. His stomach growled.

“I shouldn’t keep you from your food,” Muraki grinned. He leaned down and gave Seiji a chaste kiss on the lips. “Be nice to them, and I will be very nice to you,” he whispered seductively.

Seiji swallowed. Muraki’s voice made his cock twitch and want to play again. 

“Till next time, Seiji.” Muraki winked. “Remember, good boys always get rewarded. And I would love to see your kinkier side,” he said in a tone that was like he was still in the middle of fucking Seiji. 

Yes, his cock really wanted to play again. That hadn’t happened to him since he’d been a teenager. 

He waited until he heard Muraki close the door to his flat. Then he started stroking himself again. Food could wait a little longer. His libido couldn’t. 

&*&*

“Who did you say you are?”

Seiji looked at the maid strangely. Was she new? Or an idiot. He had stated who he was clearly. “Ogata. The Master knows me.”

“We are closed for the night,” she repeated. “Come back tomorrow.”

This was ridiculous. “Let me, at least speak to Auntie.”

“I don’t know anyone called ‘Auntie’.”

Shit. What was her name? Oriya always called her ‘Auntie’ and so did Seiji. He’d had enough. Japanese politeness be damned. Seiji pushed her aside, only to crash into what felt like a wall. He took a step back. Not a wall, Nobu, one of the security guards. 

“Ogata-sensei,” Nobu laughed. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?”

Nobu glanced at the girl. “Riko-chan, this is Ogata-sensei. He’s one of Master’s special guests.”

“But I checked the list and…” The girl took out her mobile and searched for something. “Here, see. There is no Ogata.”

Nobu laughed. He took the phone and zoomed in the picture. “Yes, there is. The name that’s been crossed out and has ‘Idiot’ written over it?”

Seiji bit his lips. Oriya must have been very annoyed with him. It seemed he had made the right decision in coming to see him, after all. 

“Ah, I thought this meant that they were no longer allowed. And what about this name? I can only read ‘Crazy idiot’.”

“That’s Muraki-sensei.” Nobu laughed again. 

Seiji smiled. It seemed like Muraki had managed to annoy Oriya even more than Seiji at some point. “I’m glad this is sorted. Now, can I go in?”

Nobu nodded. “Yes, Riko-chan will take you to your room. It’s the one above the Master’s, Riko-chan. And, Ogata-san? The Master is busy tonight. I will let him know you have arrived, but he may not be able to see you immediately.”

Ogata shook his head. “Since he’s working, don’t tell him anything, please. I want to surprise him.”

“Of course.”

“On second thought, I’d like to check on Sai first. Riko-san doesn’t have to show me to my room. I know the way.”

Nobu’s grin became even wider. “Of course.”

Seiji grinned. At least that went well.

&*&*

Seiji looked up the moment he heard Oriya’s voice. “Did I forget the light on?” Oriya sighed as he opened the door. 

“I’m home,” Seiji turned and smiled at him.

Oriya looked at him blankly for a moment. Then he closed the door and crossed the room in five strides (Seiji counted them). “What? How? What?” he asked as he knelt down beside him, looking confused and happy at the same time. 

A fully grown man should not look this cute. How could he resist? Seiji pushed him down on the futon. “I was an idiot,” he whispered as he kissed Oriya. He tasted of sake. These customers of his, trying to get him drunk. Seiji bit back a sigh and continued exploring Oriya’s mouth. Alcohol made his taste addictive. “Such an idiot.”

Oriya pushed him gently away. “Yes, you texted me that, and I wrote back it was okay. You do what you have to do, Seiji.” 

His expression was soft and understanding and, Seiji would think him a saint if it weren’t for the fact that Oriya had written ‘idiot’ next to his name on the guest list. He smiled. He much preferred this to a saint. “I know. I would rather prepare for the games alone at Tokyo, but, it’s okay to visit you sometimes? And, maybe, you can stay with me after the second of the two games?”

Oriya grinned. “You know you’re an idiot, right? Of course you can come here whenever you want. It is your home, is it not?”

His tone was light and teasing, but Seiji heard the concern. “It is home,” he nodded.

“And thank you for inviting us to your home as well. I think Sai will appreciate it.” Oriya yawned. “Sorry. It was a long evening.” 

“You should rest. I should too,” Seiji whispered as he pulled Oriya to him again. He nuzzled him. A man should not have skin this soft, especially not one with Oriya’s sword calluses, but, oh, how he liked it. 

Oriya hugged him. “But you went to all the trouble of making Sai sleep in the next room.” 

And what a trouble that was. Seiji had to exhaust Sai with a game of Go, then read him two stories, and then wait until he was asleep before he could move him. Really, Oriya was spoiling that child. Why couldn't he teach him that it was time he slept into his own room? “It’s okay. We can have sex in the morning.”

“Hm.” 

Seiji turned the light off and took off his glasses. “Good night.”

“Night, Seiji.”

Seiji ran his hand over Oriya’s head. This was relaxing for Oriya, but for him as well. He liked the feeling of this silk against his fingers. It was soothing. 

"Seiji?" Oriya mumbled.

"Yes?"

"When the match is over, maybe you can move your fish here?"

Seiji shrugged. Maybe. Why hadn't he done this already? He kept stroking Oriya's hair, and a few moments later he heard Oriya’s breathing even out. A while later, Seiji too fell asleep, smiling. Yes, when he won the title, he would move his fish to this, his new home.


	27. Incentives and treats

Seiji rubbed his eyes. The game had been draining; Kuwabara-sensei was a tough opponent. As if that wasn’t enough, after the game Oriya left with Sai before Seiji had finished with the reporters. The annoying man had forgotten he’d promised to stay with him. Seiji had been so disappointed he’d let Kurata-sensei drag him for a drink that became two, that became three, and now he couldn’t find the keyhole of his own damned flat. Ah. There it was. 

He closed the door noisily, neighbours be damned. And blinked because the light was on. He hadn’t forgotten it on, had he? Oh, well. He threw off his jacket, went to the bathroom to take a piss, wash his hands, wash his face, but, oh, he still felt drunk. Oh, well. His trousers and shirt were off next. He’d put them in the laundry basket in the morning. 

He opened the door to his bedroom. He must have been even drunker than he thought, because there was Oriya lying on his bed, dressed in a white, gauzy undergarment that left nothing to the imagination, and there was Muraki lying next to him, dressed in nothing. 

“Seiji, you’re so drunk,” Oriya said disappointed. 

“So what?” Muraki asked Oriya, playing with his hair. 

“I don’t have drunken sex.”

“That’s a stupid rule,” Muraki snorted. “Especially since you’ve spent so much time in college drinking and fucking, often at the same time.” 

“That’s exactly why I don’t do it anymore.”

“Spoilsport,” Seiji laughed and jumped between them. “So,” he said after he turned so he could face them, “I’m not hallucinating.”

“No, you’re just drunk,” Oriya told him disapprovingly. 

Seiji pulled at Oriya’s hair. “Kiss me. I won.”

Oriya leaned down and did. He tasted better than Seiji remembered, fresh and sweet and seductive. “Yes, you did,” Oriya whispered when he let him go.

Muraki leaned down and kissed Seiji next. He tasted fresh too. Oriya must have made him brush his teeth several times. He was such a slave-driver, their Oriya. 

Seiji suddenly sat up. “Where is Sai?” Oriya was never without Sai. 

Oriya pushed him down. “With Ukyou. I’ll pick him up tomorrow.”

“And what are you doing here?” he asked Muraki. His hand drifted on Muraki’s lap, on its own, and closed over the man’s cock. It was an elegant cock, long enough, thick enough, and pale even with blood flowing through it. Seiji started stroking him, feeling him come to full hardness under his fingers.

“I gave Oriya a lift. I’ll go back home when we are done,” he smirked. 

“Hm.” 

Oriya started kissing him again. Seiji felt a hand reach for his cock and shivered. Long, strong fingers closed around him. Soft fingers. Ah, Muraki. Strong fingers with slightly rough skin teased his nipples. Ah, Oriya. 

“We’ve been thinking,” Muraki whispered. “Whenever you win, we will do whatever you like.”

Seiji groaned. Three hands on him, all burning where they touched him. “And if I lose?”

“You will do what we like,” Oriya whispered.

“So now that I’ve won,” he opened his eyes and found them staring at him, Muraki with a smirk, Oriya with a soft expression. 

“Yes?” Oriya asked him. “What is your wish?”

He looked at them. What did he want? Ah, yes, the thing that had made him agree to this in the first place. He sat up. “I want you to fuck Muraki,” he told Oriya, wondering if Muraki really would go through with it. 

Muraki raised his hands and brought them together. “Thank you, god,” he said, making a mockery of a prayer. Seiji raised an eyebrow for a second and Muraki must have noticed, for he grinned at him. “You didn’t expect I’d agree, did you?” 

“No, not really.”

“Eh, well,” Muraki laughed. “How do you want us?”

“Sit on Oriya’s lap, facing me.”

As they shifted, Seiji started stroking himself again. Gods, this felt good. 

They must have been prepared already, he realized, as Muraki sat on Oriya’s lap, turned his face to kiss him, and took his cock in one smooth movement, stopping only when his thighs were flush with Oriya’s. His gasp, chocked by Oriya’s tongue, made Seiji stroke himself faster. 

Damn, he was right; Muraki did look like him, tall and pale and in a much better shape than Seiji expected from someone leading the quiet life of a private doctor. Muraki was a handsome man that looked even better next to Oriya, exactly as he had imagined from the start. 

Oriya with his dark hair falling over Muraki’s pale chest when he nuzzled him, Muraki with his rosy cock looking so delicate in Oriya’s strong grip, yes, they looked good together. 

“I missed you, you idiot,” Muraki was murmuring, and his voice was raw and honest. Had he forgotten Seiji was there?

“idiot,” Oriya told him just as fondly before kissing him again. 

Muraki may have been thinner and less muscular than Oriya, but he was confident and self-assured. He set a rhythm that satisfied him and bounced shamelessly on Oriya’s dick, as if he were using him. Seiji smirked. He also set the rhythm whenever Oriya fucked him. Oriya was too gentle, otherwise, too slow. 

His smirk changed into a smile when he saw Oriya hugging Muraki’s chest. That was familiar to Seiji too; at some point Oriya couldn’t help himself and turned Seiji’s frantic, furious fuck into something slower, sweeter, loving. He would hold him and Seiji would find it difficult to move; often he suspected that Oriya probably applied pressure to some point in his chest to bring him close to paralysis. Other times he slowed down himself the moment Oriya hugged him, and stopped rushing towards his climax. 

Muraki broke the kiss suddenly, threw his head back, and closed his eyes. “Yes, yes, yes,” he started whispering. “That’s it, fuck me harder, Oriya, I want to feel you burn inside me.”

Oriya kissed Muraki’s neck, but his focus was on Seiji. “Can I let him come? Can I come?” he whispered, staring into Seiji’s eyes.

Seiji moaned; his whole body felt tight and tense. He couldn’t resist Oriya; slow and loving and happy and innocent, he always fell for him, but when Oriya went serious and focused and said things like _that_? Seiji couldn’t last. He came first. 

“Yes,” he gasped the moment his breathing and his heartbeat slowed down. 

Oriya closed his eyes and hid his face against Muraki’s neck. He came quietly, as always, but Muraki? “God, yes,” he shouted, “You feel so fucking good inside me, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, yes, god, yes.” Muraki was loud. 

Oriya shut him up with another kiss. Seiji smirked. No wonder Oriya kept kissing Muraki, if the man was that loud and talkative during sex. Oriya liked sex quiet. 

Muraki made a soft noise as he started pulling away from Oriya. “Fuck, that was good,” he moaned. 

Seiji pushed himself up. “Can I see?”

Muraki grinned. He immediately turned around, grabbed his ass cheeks and showed his hole to Seiji. “How does it look?” Muraki asked coquettishly. 

Out of the corner of his eye Seiji saw Oriya shake his head and slowly get up. “Bathroom” he said.

Seiji nodded and turned his full attention to Muraki’s hole. The rim was red and puffy, contrasting almost violently with the rest of his pale skin. His hole twitched, as if it still needed to be filled. “That’s a nice gaping hole,” he said, feeling his throat dry and his cock throb. 

“Are you going to watch it or are you going to do something with it?” Muraki laughed.

Seiji pushed his finger inside him. It slid easily and so he pushed another. Muraki was soft, so very soft inside, and warm too. Seiji pushed his fingers as deeply as he could, reaching for Oriya’s semen inside him. He scooped what he could find, and then took out his fingers and showed them to Muraki. 

Muraki started licking them, staring intently at Seiji. 

Seiji suddenly pushed him down. Muraki fell on his arms, spread his legs, and raised his ass. He even wiggled it a little, as if to challenge him. Seiji smirked, took hold of Muraki’s white, white ass with his hands, spread him open and started licking his hole. Muraki smelled of sweat and musk, he tasted earthy and warm, and his hole was quivering wherever Seiji tongued him. He was wonderful. And when Oriya’s semen started tricking on Seiji’s tongue, mostly sweet and slightly bitter at the same time, Muraki was even more delicious. 

“Keep going, Seiji. Make me come again. Ah, that tongue of yours. So very agile. And flexible. And strong.”

Seiji continued. It wasn’t that much of a hardship; he did like the flavor of Muraki, and the feel of him, and the look of him. He kept licking and thrusting and tasting him, until Muraki shuddered again and collapsed on the bed. 

Seiji crawled up, until he could rest his head next to Muraki’s. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Oriya doesn’t like it when I do that. But I do.”

“As you should. You’re good at it,” Muraki said drowsily, turning his head so he could face Seiji. “Very good at it.” He nodded. “And if you fuck as well as Oriya, my ass will be yours for the taking whenever I want it.”

It took Seiji a minute to understand what Muraki had said. “Shouldn’t that be, whenever I want it?” emphasizing the pronoun and pointing at himself. 

“No. My body, my choice. Unless you win the next game. Then, I will let you do what you want with me.”

Hm. That was a good incentive, all things considered. He looked up. “Really, where is Oriya?”

“Suffering in the bathroom,” Muraki laughed. “Oriya,” he shouted, “you can come out now. We’ve stopped being perverts.”

“Fuck you,” Oriya shouted from the other room. “I don’t care what you do.”

Seiji grinned. “He cares.”

“And he’s annoyed we had fun without him,” Muraki smirked.

“Aww,” they said at the same time, and started laughing a second later. 

“When he comes back we should make it up to him,” Muraki whispered.

Seiji nodded. “Any ideas?”

“Let’s see how annoyed he is first, and then we can improvise.” 

“Sounds good.” Seiji closed his eyes. He felt Muraki lean against him, and he smiled. Yes, when Oriya joined them, they would play with him. 

When Seiji opened his eyes again, he was hugging Oriya. Muraki was nowhere to be seen. Had he dreamed having sex with Muraki? He hoped not; Muraki was fun in bed. 

Oriya shifted, removed Seiji’s arm carefully and slowly stood up, stretching as he rose. 

Seiji watched him move. The night before he hadn’t appreciated how flimsy his undergarment was, but in the faint light coming through the blinds Oriya was tantalizing: tall, and strong, and proud. 

Muraki had been shameless in his nudity, but Oriya was a total tease. He couldn’t compare the two; they offered different things. He smiled. Yes, they both offered, and he took. He got up. 

He caught up with Oriya in the corridor and hugged him. “Do we have time for sex before we go pick up Sai?”

Oriya nodded. “Yes. But wash your mouth first. And the rest of you.”

“Only if you join me.”

Oriya followed him; his eyes sparkled with delight. 

Yes, he shouldn’t even try comparing the two. Muraki may have been more adventurous, but Oriya was definitely easier. 

&*&*

Seiji lost the second game. Muraki tied him to the bed, and he and Oriya teased him mercilessly. They redefined edge play that night, and Seiji discovered he liked it. 

He also lost the third game. He was in the rest room, washing his face, mind already in what Muraki and Oriya would do to him, when Kuwabara-sensei entered the room. Seiji noticed they were alone. Fuck. The old goat wouldn’t miss such a chance to gloat. 

“You’re not even trying anymore, Ogata-kun,” Kuwabara-sensei chided him as he took out his wrinkled dick and started peeing. 

Seiji wished he’d never seen that. “Excuse me?” he managed. 

“Why don’t you go home to your charming protégé and that even more charming father of his?”

“I… what?”

Kuwabara-sensei looked at him knowingly. “I was a young man once,” he said, sounding older than usual. “In those days, though, a man could not live openly with another man.”

Seiji frowned. No way was Kuwabara-sensei saying… 

“I devoted my life to Go, because I knew there would never be a home for me. But you have that, Ogata-kun.” Kuwabara-sensei’s smile was almost kind as he washed his hands. “Go home, enjoy life with your family, and take up a job teaching Go. It seems more suited to your current frame of mind.”

Seiji waited until the old man was out to punch his reflection on the glass. The old man was right; his mind had been occupied with other things. 

When Muraki and Oriya came to find him, Seiji made another rule. They’d only have sex if he won the title. What kind of an incentive was sex if he got to have it regardless of his results?


	28. The one where Muraki wants Sai, pt 2

Sai was studying the go board, looking for his next move. 

Oriya looked at Muraki gratefully. “Thank you for distracting him. He misses Seiji.”

“I can imagine,” Muraki said, glancing at the board. If this was a real war, the battlefield would be littered with the bodies of Muraki’s men; Sai had annihilated him, not just beaten him. “Seiji’s good at Go; Sai misses having someone to play against.” He reached over the board and ruffled Sai’s hair. 

The boy didn’t even look up. He suddenly reached for the bowl and put down a stone noiselessly. 

Muraki’s entire lower right side was dead, just like that. He bowed his head. “I lost. Thank you for the game.”

Sai bowed. “Thank you, Uncle Muraki.” He reached for Oriya. “Daddy, did you see me win?”

“Yes, Sai.”

Muraki studied Oriya. His friend looked not unwell, but something was off with him. It wasn’t him, was it? Muraki had tried to be good all last month. “Why don’t we go out into the garden?”

“Can we play one more game, Uncle Muraki?”

“Later, Sai.”

Sai pouted but didn’t protest as Oriya stood up carefully and followed Muraki out. 

“It’s such a lovely day,” Muraki said. “Why don’t you go play by the pond?”

“No, not the pond,” Oriya whispered, holding Sai tightly. He looked around. “Ah, Aunt Ukyou is by the gardenias. Why don’t you go to her?” He kissed Sai and put him down. 

Sai turned towards Muraki. “But we will play later, won’t we?”

“Of course. It’s a promise.”

“Okay,” Sai laughed and ran towards Ukyou. 

Muraki grinned. “Poor Ukyou-chan, trying to find a comfortable spot for reading and then having to share it with Sai. Why not the pond?”

“Ponds are dangerous.”

“Ponds in general, or my pond?”

“Both.”

“Ah,” He’d have to get the pond spiritually cleansed, then. Why couldn’t Oriya tell him what he saw when he saw things? He could only see the spirits he summoned. “What’s bothering you?”

“The game tonight.”

“Yes, it’s the last one. If he wins today, he will win the title.” Muraki leaned forward and whispered, even though they were all alone in that part of the garden. “Want me to help Seiji? I can make Kuwabara disappear. Or simply have him die.”

Oriya hit him. He should have expected that, shouldn’t he? He rubbed his arm, even though it didn’t hurt, hoping it would make Oriya feel a little guilty. “If you do that then Seiji will win automatically and forever wonder what would have been.”

“Ah, of course.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Oriya muttered. 

And Oriya was still not telling him what bothered him. Oriya didn’t give a fuck about a game he didn’t understand, even if he cared about Seiji… “Are you worried that if Seiji loses he will stay in Tokyo? Or, come to think of it, he might stay in Tokyo even if he wins.”

“He promised to come back,” Oriya said looking at the ground. 

Bingo. “I could kill him if he reneges on his promise.”

Oriya hit him again at the back of the head. This time it hurt. “No. You will leave Seiji alone, regardless of what happens between us.” 

There was a story there, in Oriya’s choice of words and his fierce expression. Muraki frowned. “Who threatened Seiji before to make you so angry now?” Oriya looked at him as if he were an idiot. Ah, who else. “I promise. Seiji will be safe from me.” He couldn’t promise to keep Seiji safe from anyone else, the way he would protect Sai. 

“Thank you.” 

“My father will also be coming to watch the game tonight. I know I promised Sai to be nice to him, but,” he sighed, looking towards Sai. 

Muraki followed Oriya’s gaze. Sai was snuggled in Ukyou’s lap, and she seemed to be reading to him. They looked picture perfect together, Ukyou with her casual jeans and t-shirt and Sai in a light blue yukata. If he’d had a child by her, would it look like Sai, with Ukyou’s dark hair and eyes, or like him, pale and blond? 

“You must try, for Sai’s sake.”

Sai was just so pretty in Ukyou’s arms. Perhaps he should have taken Sai for himself when he killed Oriya’s wife, but there was so much of Oriya in that child. He wouldn’t be able to hide the truth for long – even if he managed to deceive Oriya, Ukyou would know. 

“I don’t want Sai to live my life,” Oriya suddenly said, still looking towards the boy. “At some point Father and I will fight about this.”

“You can see the future now?” Muraki said lightly, trying to hide how he suddenly felt cold. 

Oriya snorted. He took out his pipe and started filling it. 

For once Muraki didn’t say anything about the power that came together with Oriya’s real work. Oriya cared little for it, and Sai probably would care even less. So devoted to Go he was. 

“I could adopt Sai,” he said, breaking the silence and making Oriya freeze and stare at him. “I will not have children, Oriya. But if I had Sai…” He knew his wistfulness was obvious in his voice, but he didn’t care. “I will protect Sai, and he will lack for nothing.”

“I know,” Oriya said quietly.

The lack of violence worried Muraki. Had Oriya been thinking about it already? Long before the idea even came to Muraki? It was a good idea, if he had to say so himself. Oriya’s father was powerful, but Muraki also had connections, and he had magic. If he had Sai, Sai could play as much Go as he liked, and with Muraki’s wealth, he could devote himself to Go. Sai’s Go would be so brilliant one day. 

Oriya opened his mouth to speak. At that moment Sai jumped from Ukyou’s arms and started running towards them. His high-pitched, loud shouts of “Daddy, Daddy,” sounded even louder in the garden. He really was Oriya’s son, Muraki smiled. 

Oriya put his pipe away and knelt so that Sai could run straight into his arms. 

“Daddy, Daddy,” Sai was crying. 

“What is it, Sai?”

“Don’t leave me,” Sai sniffled, hiding his face in the folds of Oriya’s kimono. 

Oriya stood up and smiled at Muraki, shaking his head. “I’ll never leave you, Sai. Shh, stop crying now, it’s alright.” 

Muraki sighed. It had been worth a try. “He made up your mind for you, I see.”

“He changed my mind,” Oriya smiled, looking resigned. “I’ll deal with him when the time comes.”

“I’ll have your back, if you need me.”

“Thank you.” 

Sai suddenly turned towards Muraki. “I love you, Unkle. But I also love Daddy. Daddy can see me, Daddy can hear me, Daddy can touch me.”

Oriya nodded, impossibly looking even more resigned as he petted Sai. “He’s still a ghost, Muraki,” he mouthed. 

“Then he’s better off with you,” Muraki smirked, trying to lighten the mood. “I eat ghosts.”

Sai started crying again. 

Oriya hit him. “Idiot,” he glared. “Look what you did. There, there, Sai, Uncle Muraki was joking. Shh.” Oriya glared at him again as he started walking around the garden, humming something.

Muraki sighed the moment Oriya wasn’t looking. He would have loved having Sai as his own, ghost or not, but it seemed that he was stuck in the role of ‘Best Uncle In the Whole World.’ He’d play it well, and help Oriya defend Sai from his father, but… he’d been so close to having Sai. If only Sai hadn’t intervened at that exact moment…. 

He looked at the two of them again. What powers had that little ghost inherited from Oriya? Sai became even more interesting all of a sudden, and even more worthy of his protection.


	29. Ogata Hon’inbo celebrates his win (again)

“‘I’m glad you got your fire back,’ he then said, and then added ‘I lost’.” Seiji grinned. “That old goat was happy to lose, can you believe that?”

Oriya nodded, smiling. Seiji had told the same story three times already: once right after the game, once when they went out for a celebratory drink, and once when they returned to Seiji’s flat. It seemed like he was not ready to stop retelling it, though.

“In fact, I can,” Muraki said, somewhat impatiently. He pushed Seiji down and kissed him deeply. 

Oriya felt himself harden. The sight of the two together was instantly arousing to him. They were so close in height, in built, in colours, in temperament. It was almost like watching twins together, a guilty, dirty pleasure. His real, guilty pleasure, though, was seeing how Muraki controlled his taste for violence, and how Seiji responded aggressively, never knowing how close he was to danger. It was a bit like watching a cat play with a tiger; same family, different species, lovely to watch together, yet the potential for danger made it exciting too. 

He snorted. He was obsessed with cats. 

Seiji pushed Muraki away. Oriya noticed that while he’d been kissing him Muraki had also managed to untie Ogata’s tie and unbutton his shirt. That man was so skilled with his hands. “I think we’re neglecting someone,” Seiji murmured, running his hand across his chest until it stopped over his left breast. 

“Oh, no, don’t mind me,” Oriya smirked. “I’m happy to watch.”

Muraki grinned. “Are you?”

“Really?” Seiji added. 

Shit. They were going to leave him out, weren’t they? Him and his stupid mouth. When Seiji looked at Muraki and Muraki nodded, Oriya knew it. Him and his big, stupid mouth.

Seiji let Muraki take off his shirt. “I did win tonight,” he said slowly. “Will you do as I say?”

“Of course.” Muraki’s grin was wicked. “Should I call you ‘Lord’?”

“No need for that.”

“So, what do you want us to do?”

“Hm.” Seiji leaned against the pillows and lifted his hips for Muraki to remove his trousers and his underwear. When Muraki finished undressing him, Seiji leaned towards him and kissed him. 

Oriya sat down. He was going to watch them, wasn’t he? 

“The idiot is sulking,” Muraki stage-whispered the moment Seiji let him go.

“I’m not sulking. I’m happily watching you two. I’m very happy. See.” He grinned. 

“Yes, he is sulking,” Seiji laughed. “Come here, you.” He turned towards Muraki. “Why don’t you take off your clothes while Oriya decides whether he will join us or not?”

Oriya stood up. “I was happy watching you,” he lied. 

“Yes, you were,” Muraki nodded. The moment he was next to the bed, Muraki grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. “Oriya,” he sighed.

“What?” he shouted, annoyed.

Seiji hugged him from behind. He pressed his cock on the small of his back, and Oriya froze. Even fully dressed he could feel how warm Seiji was, how strong, how hard. Fully hard. “Oriya sandwich?” Seiji whispered before kissing his shoulder, hands busy untying his obi. 

“Sounds tasty,” Muraki said hugging him as well. 

“Can we stay as we are?” Seiji asked. “Can I fuck you?”

Oriya nodded. 

Muraki grinned. “Fine by me.” He knelt in front of Oriya. “Maybe I should call you ‘Lord’,” he smiled. “Look at us; we’re both naked, and ready to please you.”

“Yes, we are,” Seiji whispered in his ear before he took the lobe between his teeth.

Oriya shivered. 

Seiji continued playing with his waist cord. “Honestly,” he suddenly growled, “I know I can lift your dress, and pull it aside, but why can’t I fucking untie your fucking sash?”

Muraki laughed. “It’s Oriya’s version of a chastity belt.”

Oriya hit him on the top of the head. Muraki winked at him and pushed aside the folds of his kimono. “God, thank you for what I’m about to receive,” he whispered, and his lips closed around his cock, making him gasp. 

“Idiot,” he shuddered.

Seiji lifted his kimono from the back. “One day I will manage,” he promised in a low voice. He rubbed himself against Oriya’s ass.

“I’m ready, you can go right in,” Oriya whispered, feeling himself blush. He hated talking about sex, during sex, or anytime. 

“Fuck,” Seiji gasped. A moment later Oriya felt Seiji press his dick against his hole, and press, and press. It didn’t hurt but it always felt a little strange at first to be suddenly filled, and then filled and filled, until Seiji was fully inside him. it felt good, though, so good, when Seiji started to move. 

Muraki’s mouth felt good too, tight and hot, and between them, Oriya felt burning with desire. He didn’t think he would last long. He put his hand on Muraki’s head, wanting to make him stop.

Muraki looked up, and winked at him. Fuck, Muraki wanted to make him come. He closed his eyes and reached for Seiji. “Kiss me.”

“With pleasure.” 

How strange it was that, even though Seiji and Muraki smoked the same brand of cigarettes, they tasted so differently. He could taste the tobacco, of course he could, but Muraki’s flavour was always tinged by iron. Seiji’s… by whatever he had eaten, or his toothpaste. This time, Seiji tasted of alcohol. Oriya liked it, to his shame. 

Seiji hugged him again. His arms were strong around Oriya’s waist and he felt himself letting Seiji take more of his weight. Seiji’s rhythm changed too, becoming faster and faster. Oriya shifted a little, and suddenly Seiji’s cock hit his prostate. He gasped at the pleasure of it, this pleasure that spread from deep inside him. 

Muraki chuckled around his dick. A second later he pressed on his prostate from outside. Oriya shuddered, as an excess of pleasure took over him. The world went black. 

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the bed. Muraki was on his right and Seiji on his left.

“Did we just break him?” Seiji asked proudly as he covered him with a purple sheet. As it moved against his naked skin, it made him shiver. He was still too sensitive after his orgasm and even silk felt heavy on his skin. 

“A little,” Muraki grinned. He leaned over him and kissed his left nipple, making him gasp and pull away from him. “Yes, we did.”

Seiji snorted. He made to turn the light off.

“No, wait,” Muraki stopped him. “We were thinking,” he said and looked at Oriya.

Oriya nodded. Why not? It might be fun, although he felt himself blushing again. 

“Yes? What?”

Muraki reached for the bag he’d brought earlier and hid under Seiji’s bed. Then he showed them the plug. It was the stainless steel one with the shiny purple base that Muraki thought matched his hair. Oriya nodded again, rolled over and spread his legs. “That way, it will be easier to … do things tomorrow,” he said looking at Seiji. 

Seiji swallowed. “And, if I wake up in the middle of the night? Can I fuck you then as well?”

Oriya lowered his head in agreement. 

“Of course you can,” Muraki said, and pushed the plug inside him. 

Oriya yelped. The lube was cold, and the plug felt bigger than it looked.

“Or,” Muraki said, and Oriya turned in time to see him kneel on the bed and show them the plug he had been wearing, a solid black that Oriya knew was quite heavy, “you can use me.” 

Oriya turned to look at Seiji. His mouth was half-opened and his eyes had a wild expression. “I think we broke him,” he told Muraki. 

Seiji nodded slowly. “I think you’ll be the death of me.”

Muraki lay down next to him and hugged him. “No, you’ll be fine.”

Seiji also lay down and turned the light off. 

“I’ve been wearing this plug since before your game,” Muraki said a moment later. “I hope you will take it off at some point.”

“What?” Seiji shouted. “You came at the game wearing a sex toy?”

“I like to be prepared,” Muraki grinned. 

“Oriya, did you...?” Seiji sounded shocked still. 

“No, I don’t like the feel of them. I just… got myself ready after…”

“After I won? Where?”

“At the hotel.”

“You really want to kill me,” Seiji sighed. His thoughts turned to how he imagined Oriya preparing himself at the rest room and Oriya felt his desire spike again. 

“I then wore the plug when we were at the bar so I could be ready for you, if you wanted me,” Oriya said quietly, feeling embarrassed, but wanting to tease Seiji a little longer. 

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Muraki laughed. 

Seiji was silent. Oriya reached for his thoughts. Yes, still stuck on Oriya opening himself at the bar's restroom. His imagination wasn’t that far from reality. 

“We definitely broke him,” he whispered turning to Muraki. 

“I think Seiji should compete for the Meijin title next,” Muraki replied. 

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I wonder if he will let us plan the celebratory sex session.”

Seiji moaned. “Stop it. Please.”

“You could tie me up,” Muraki said in a low voice. “Red silk would look good on me.”

“Hm, yes.”

Seiji suddenly turned the light on, sat up, lifted the sheet and showed them his erection. “How do you do this to me? I’m not fifteen anymore.”

Muraki climbed over Oriya and sat next to Seiji. “I don’t know, but I like it.” He licked his lips. “You are a big boy, Seiji. Can I suck you?”

Oriya made a face. “Wash him first. You know where that’s been.”

Both Muraki and Seiji laughed. “Really, Oriya,” Muraki said. 

“I’m clean,” Seiji protested. Still he grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned himself, making Oriya relax a little. “Now, where were we?” he asked, grabbing Muraki’s head and pushing him down. 

Oriya smiled. It seemed like he would watch them after all. He didn’t mind. It was hot watching Seiji’s almost pained expression as Muraki sucked him. Gods, Muraki’s mouth was so tight; he knew Seiji would enjoy fucking it. 

He slid down the bed, raised his hand and started playing with Muraki’s plug, teasing it out of his body and pushing it back in slowly. Muraki moaned deep in his throat. 

“Fuck, that mouth of yours,” Seiji gasped. “It feels so good around me.”

Oriya almost took the plug out completely and then pressed it back in. Muraki let out a deep, long moan. 

Seiji shuddered. “Fuck, Muraki,” he said, closing his eyes tightly shut.

Muraki kept his mouth shut, but some semen trickled out from the corners of his mouth. He wiped it with the back of his hand as he pulled away from Seiji. “You are a tease,” he turned towards Oriya. He sounded angry, but his eyes sparkled.

“Am I?”

Muraki leaned down and kissed him, sharing Seiji’s essence. It was bitter and unpleasant, even more so with the iron aftertaste of Muraki, but he could put up with it. “You should take responsibility,” he said afterwards, showing him his erection.

“Gods,” Seiji groaned. “Are you on Viagra or something?”

“Says the man who came twice in an hour,” Muraki smirked. “I know,” he grinned, and pushed Oriya down. 

“What?”

Muraki climbed over him. He started stroking his cock faster and faster, until he came, his hot, sticky semen falling on Oriya’s face and neck. “This is the fruit of your labour,” Muraki said smirking.

“That was hot,” Seiji moaned. He reached for Oriya’s face and started spreading the white substance over him. 

Oriya let him. He didn’t like it much, but it didn’t hurt, and both Seiji and Muraki seemed to enjoy it, Muraki watching him with curiosity, Seiji with wonder. 

He smiled as they both lay down on either side of him and pressed themselves against him. He hugged them. Same family, different species, but he loved them both. Idiot and crazy idiot, and he a bigger idiot to love them. Oh, how he loved them.


	30. Two times Sai tried not to hug Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two times Sai tried not to hug Daddy

Oriya hugged Sai one more time. “Remember to be polite to everyone,” he whispered to him.

Sai nodded and bowed a little. “Like this, Daddy?”

“Yes, Sai.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Sai hugged Oriya back. “I’m going now,” he smiled. 

“Have a safe trip.”

The moment Sai walked out of the door, Seiji stepped next to Oriya. “He will be fine. Don’t look so worried.” He grinned. “He’s just going to buy bread, for…”

“I know he has to learn how to do things for himself, but still….” Oriya sighed. 

“Yes, he’s your baby,” Seiji smirked. “Want me to follow him?”

“No.” Oriya nodded at Nobu, a member of Kokakurou’s security team. “He will.”

Nobu grinned and made a small bow before leaving. “I’m going now, Master Oriya.”

“Have a safe trip.”

Seiji burst out laughing. 

“He’s so little,” Oriya muttered.

Seiji nodded. “Yes, he is, but he will be fine. I bet that by the time he’s back he’ll have made friends with everyone in Gion.”

Oriya looked at him. “Hm. I’m going to make some tea,” he said, suddenly turning away from the exit. “Do you want some?”

He didn’t, but Oriya needed to be distracted, so Seiji nodded. “You’re far too protective of Sai.”

“Sai is…”

“Your baby, I know.” He waited until they were in the teahouse, and then he suddenly leaned forward and kissed Oriya. “Stop worrying,” he said. 

“But…”

Seiji kissed him again. Oh, the hardship of distracting his hot partner from worrying about his son’s first trip on his own outside the house. In fact, Oriya was so worried, Seiji had to kiss him again. And again, and once again. He even had to push him against the wall and kiss his neck and his collarbone and his chest and…

“I’m home, Daddy,” Sai shouted from the garden.

Oriya pushed Seiji gently, but firmly away, and then rushed out of the teahouse so fast that Seiji was actually impressed. He followed him out. 

“Welcome home,” Oriya shouted. He knelt so he could hug Sai. 

The moment he did, Sai wiggled away from him. “Daddy,” Sai complained, “I’m not a baby anymore.”

“Ah.” Oriya smiled a little. “Of course, Little Master.” He stood up slowly, staring at Sai with tenderness. “Did you have a good trip?” he managed to say a moment later. 

Sai nodded. “Yes. I met Big Sister Satsuko and Big Sister Kiku, and they are so pretty, Daddy. Big Sister Kiku smells of roses,” Sai smiled.

“How would you know that?” Seiji teased him.

“She hugged me,” Sai smiled. “She was nice.”

Seiji thought he saw Oriya make a face. Was he jealous of Big Sister Kiku that she was allowed to hug Sai, while he wasn’t? “I’m glad to hear that, Little Master,” Oriya said as if he didn’t mind. 

“And, Mimi-san gave me a melon bread,” he said, reaching inside his kimono sleeves. 

“Did he?”

“Yes, and he hugged me too.”

“Ah.”

Seiji wanted to hug Oriya for some reason. 

“Well, let me make you some tea before you have the bread, Sai.” Oriya started moving towards the back entrance to the teahouse. 

Sai suddenly ran after him. “Daddy, daddy.”

Oriya stopped immediately. “Yes, Sai?”

Sai lifted his hands. “Daddy,” he said, and his lower lip was trembling. “I’m not a baby anymore,” he said, and tears started to fall, “but, can you hug me?”

Oriya scooped him up. “Of course.” Was that tears in the corners of his eyes? 

Seiji smirked. Idiots, both of them. 

&*&*

Sai was trying to be quiet, but, as always, the moment he started opening the door, Oriya turned and looked at him. 

“Were you at the garden, Sai?”

Sai approached him slowly. His hands were close to his chest, held together. What had he done now? “Yes, Daddy.”

“You are still dirty.”

“I know,” Sai grinned. “Uncle Muraki found a tutuse. Look.” He opened his hands and put the tortoise down gently. 

Oriya frowned. He didn’t like them much. “And where is Uncle Muraki now?”

“Having a bath.”

“Good for him. Why aren’t you having a bath?”

“I want to have a bath with Daddy,” Sai smiled. He ran towards him and hugged him, staining his yukata. “What is that?” he said, grabbing the pamphlets. “These are children,” he  
said pointing at the pictures. “Are they like me?”

“No, no one is like you,” Oriya smiled at him. 

“Then why are you looking at them?”

“I’m thinking you should go meet other children your age. There are places called kindergarten, where children play and learn how to do things. I think you’re old enough to go to one and…”

Sai slid away from Oriya. “No, I want to stay home with Daddy.”

“Sai.” Oriya reached for him.

Sai moved further away, looking at him as if he had betrayed him. “No, I want to stay home. I don’t want to meet other children.”

“It will be good for you.”

“No.” Sai stuck his tongue out at him and ran towards the door. He struggled a little to open it, but when he did, he kept running.

Oriya sighed. Perhaps Seiji was right; Sai was getting a little too attached to him. If he didn’t go to kindergarten now and learn how to behave and play with other children, how would he cope at school? 

Not that he really wanted to send Sai to kindergarten. His house would feel so empty without him, even if it were only for a few hours. But if he didn’t learn to let go of Sai now, how would he cope when Sai went to school?

Sai peeked inside the room suddenly. “Daddy?” he whispered. 

“Yes, Sai?”

Sai ran back inside. “Daddy, I don’t want to go to that place,” he said, hugging him again.

Ah, screw it. “No, Sai, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Oriya said as he hugged him back. So what if he was too attached to his son? He picked him up and kissed his cheek, not caring that it was muddy. “Let’s go have a bath now, Sai. What do you think?”

“Bath time with Daddy,” Sai screamed happily into his ear, tightened his hold around his neck and kicked him enthusiastically. 

Attached or not, he probably had to stop carrying Sai around soon. His kicks were starting to be painful.


	31. Sai’s Sichi-go-san

The celebration of Sai’s Sichi-go-san was an excuse for people to gather at Oriya’s, Seiji quickly discovered, and an opportunity for them to relax, and be weird. 

While Oriya dressed Sai for their visit to the Gion shrine, Mibu-san found the opportunity to speak to Seiji alone on the corridor. “I see that you have become a permanent fixture in my son’s home.”

Seiji smiled a little. “I’m only Sai’s Go tutor.”

Mibu-san snorted. “I will be honest with you, Ogata-sensei. I wasn’t happy with your relationship then, and I’m not happy about it now,” he suddenly said.

Seiji froze. Mibu-san knew about him and Oriya? He’d never given him any hints that he did. 

“But, Sai likes you, and so does my son.” He hugged Seiji by the shoulders, and his grip was so tight it was painful. “Hurt either of them, and...” He didn’t finish his sentence; he just smiled at him as he let him go, throwing him casually against the wall. 

Seiji bowed formally. “I swear, I will do my best to protect Sai’s happiness.”

“Oriya’s too,” Mibu-san growled. “Don’t pretend you haven’t fu…” He shook his head, grimacing. “I don’t want to know what you do in the bedroom. But you will not lie to me about your relationship.”

Seiji bowed even more deeply. “I promise, I will always treat Oriya well.”

“Good.” He pushed Seiji against the wall once more. “And if you dare tell Oriya what I said, I will break your legs.”

“Yes, Sir. I will be quiet, Sir.”

“Good.” Mibu-san let him go and gave him a sudden, bright smile. “It’s a sunny day today. What luck.” He turned away, heading towards Oriya’s room.

Seiji slid down until he was on the floor. And he’d thought Muraki was scary. Mibu-san was scarier. And stronger than Muraki, too. No wonder Oriya was so athletic; he probably took after his father. 

He pulled himself up and went to the dining room, wanting to make some tea. The room was occupied already, though. Hikaru and Akira were in the middle of a game, but they both seemed more into shouting than playing. 

“I will look after Sai tonight,” Hikaru shouted.

“It’s my turn,” replied Akira, only slightly more quietly.

“I thought I would look after Sai,” Seiji muttered. 

Both Hikaru and Akira turned towards him. “No,” they shouted. “It’s my turn,” they continued, glaring at each other. 

Seiji abandoned his plans to have tea and went out to the garden again. Muraki was there, smoking and watching the clouds. He offered Seiji a cigarette and his lighter. “Life is smoke,” Muraki said. 

Seiji took a long drag and didn’t reply. He was not in the mood for philosophy, even if Muraki was. 

“Smoke, clouds, light.”

“Fish,” Seiji told him. 

Muraki looked at him stupidly. 

“Fish,” he repeated. He put out the cigarette stub, and buried it in the ground with the tip of his shoe. He looked back at Muraki before stepping on the corridor. The doctor still had a stupid expression and Seiji took pity on him. He suddenly wanted to kiss him, so he did. 

“If you want to learn what life is, study fish,” he told him gently.

Muraki shook his head. “Go to Oriya. I need to be alone for a while.”

Seiji nodded. Muraki was rarely serious, so when he was, Seiji always listened. 

He went back to the house, hoping that Oriya would have finished dressing Sai. Instead Oriya was sitting down while Ukyou combed his hair with the most blissful expression he had ever seen on a person. 

As for Sai, he was still in his undergarments. “Aren’t you the cutest thing?” Akiko-san said as she hugged and tickled the boy. Auntie was grinning next to her; a number of opened boxes was on the floor around them, each with a colourful, expensive-looking kimono. 

Sai was smiling politely at the two. Even though he was squirming, his eyes were at the centre of the room where Touya-sensei was playing a game of shidougo with Mibu-san. 

“If you all refuse to get ready, I might as well join you in being late,” he said. “Sai, want to play a game with me?” He asked as he went towards the cabinet where they kept the portable go set. 

Sai bounced and slid out of Akiko-san’s arms. “Yes. Auntie, I’ll play Go now,” he bowed and smiled at her. “Thank you for your help.”

He bowed to Seiji next. “Papa Sei-sei,” he smiled sweetly. “Nigiri?”

He reached for the stones. 

“Daddy is vain.”

Seiji heard a thud. “Who told you that?” he grinned. 

“Grandpa,” Sai said brightly. “What does vain mean? Daddy?”

“You’re one to talk,” Oriya shouted at his father. 

Sai put down one black stone. 

“Oriya, you’re not that young anymore,” Mibu-san said calmly, putting down a stone with a soft clicking sound. “You should take care of your blood pressure.”

Seiji placed the stones on the board. He started spreading them out in pairs. Seven. 

Sai grinned. “Black. I like playing black.”

Seiji smirked. “Vain is someone who cares a lot about how he looks. Like…” He would have said Oriya-san, but there was no need for secrecy any more was there? “Like your Daddy.”

“Argh.” Oriya sounded frustrated rather than angry. Seiji heard the door open. “Muraki,” Oriya shouted. His cry was followed by a swishing sound. “What are you doing to the sakura tree?”

Sai looked towards the garden. “Daddy,” he whispered. He looked like he wanted to run after him but then he looked at the board.

Seiji sighed. The sooner this day was over, the sooner either him or Muraki could take Oriya to bed and help him relax. 

Sai smiled. “Hello, big brother Hikaru. Hello, big brother Akira.” 

Hikaru hugged Sai tightly. “Sai,” he sighed. 

Akira sat down next to Seiji. He put down his own portable board. “I demand a rematch.”

Hikaru let go of Sai, and glared at Hikaru. “I won, I’ll baby-sit Sai tonight.”

Seiji tried not to grin. If one of them baby-sat Sai, then both he and Muraki could fuck Oriya. 

Akira glared at Hikaru and put down a stone. A moment later Hikaru responded to the challenge. 

Sai glanced at their board and then smiled at Seiji. “Good luck, Papa Sei-sei.”

“Good luck, Sai.” 

Sai put down a stone. From the centre of the room Seiji heard another clicking sound. Akira placed his stone next. Click, click, click. Swoosh came from the garden. It was all music to Seiji’s ears.


	32. Ogata is glad Sai is not his son, pt 4

Seiji opened the door to Oriya’s room. “Oriya, have you seen…” He stopped and smiled at Sai. “Sai, where is your Daddy?”

Sai didn’t even turn to look at him, so focused he was at what he was doing at Oriya’s desk. “Daddy is out talking to Tami-san.” 

Curiosity won over him. “Alright. And what are you doing?”

“I’m painting a picture for Daddy.” 

Seiji approached the desk. He looked over Sai’s shoulder. 

“This is Daddy,” Sai showed him a stick figure with long hair, “This is Papa,” a stick figure with short hair and glasses, “This is me,” a small stick figure in a dress between them and holding them by the hands. 

“This is lovely, Sai.” Seiji tried not to smirk. It was stick figures. Painted with ink. That was smeared on Sai’s clothes and face, as well as his hands and fingers. Oriya would enjoy seeing that. 

Sai dipped his index finger on the ink stone and, using that instead of a brush, started painting a line. “This is our house.”

He never would have guessed. “Yes, Sai,” he said instead.

“Does Daddy have green ink? I want to paint the garden.” Sai reached for the case with Oriya’s brushes and other inksticks. 

Seiji grabbed his hand and put gently against one of the papers. “Let me have a look, Sai.” He smiled. “There’s green, and blue, and red.” He took them out and put them on a piece of paper.

“Then I will paint the pond too. And the fishies.”

“Yes, you do that,” he said, trying not to laugh. 

Sai nodded. “I will.” 

Seiji watched him as he finished painting the house. It was made of two vertical lines joined by a triangle at the top. “That’s the entrance.” He painted a square at the back. “That’s Daddy’s room. And Papa’s. And mine,” he grinned at Seiji. 

Seiji ruffled his hair. 

Oriya stepped in at that moment. “Seiji, I thought you were at your study.” 

“I was, but I can’t find the kifu I printed this morning. I’d rather not kill more trees if I can avoid it,” he smiled.

“You had left them at the Go board. Hm… I know I had seen them there.”

“Uh oh,” Sai said softly. “Uh oh,” he said again, a bit more loudly. 

Seiji turned towards Sai. “Sai, did you take my print outs?”

“I wanted to paint a picture but I couldn’t find any paper…And Daddy said I wasn’t supposed to use his books,” he said as he turned to face them.

Seiji remembered that incident. Oriya had had to rewrite a month’s worth of expenses. He hadn’t been very happy that week. “Sai? Where are the kifu?”

Sai put his hands over his face. “Here?” he whispered, and then showed Seiji his picture again. 

The kifu was on the backside, but it had already been painted on and then crossed out. The little artist had been unhappy with his work, it seemed. When he lifted the paper, Seiji could see the inkstains on the desk. 

“Poor trees,” Seiji laughed. “It’s ok, Sai. Next time you want to paint and can’t find paper, ask us, alright?” He grinned at Oriya, who was still staring at Sai with a shocked expression. “Mystery solved, at least. I’m going to print them out again. I’ll be at the study, if you need anything.”

Walking out seemed to wake Oriya out of his trance. Seiji stayed outside the room grinning as Oriya started sighing. “Sai, you are so dirty. Gods, how did you get stains there? And there? And there?”

Sai started giggling.

Seiji slid the door open slightly and peeked inside the room. Oriya was tickling Sai. How did Oriya have so much patience with that brat? He was a cute brat, but still…. Seiji was glad Sai was not his son. 

Seiji closed the door and hurried to his study. Oriya would probably come out in two minutes to go wash Sai. He didn’t want to get roped into helping him clean the little monster. And how dirty he was, Seiji grinned again. If he’d dipped himself in ink, he’d have less stains on his clothes.

When Seiji came back to their room at night he found the desk clean, but smelling faintly of wax, and Sai’s painting was on one corner. Ah, what an idiot Oriya was. But he had to admit; those floating fish in the corner of their room were cute.


	33. Mother hen

Auntie looked at Oriya. Sai looked at Oriya. Oriya looked at Auntie. 

She suddenly smiled. “I’m sure Ogata-sensei will be here soon.”

Oriya huffed. “That’s what you always say. Aren’t you tired of excusing him?”

“I only do as the Young Master would have done.”

He smiled. Was he so transparent? Obviously. “Still, this is not the first time he forgets it’s dinner time.” Sometimes Seiji would be so busy with his practice that he’d forget to show up for dinner completely. 

“We both know that the Young Master will feed Ogata-sensei later. If the Young Master was not so lenient with Sai’s tutor, then he would never be late for dinner,” she said, smiling even though she reproached him. 

Sai nodded. 

“Lenient, huh?” Oriya suddenly stood up, handing Sai to Auntie. Perhaps it was time he showed Seiji that in his house, Seiji should follow his rules. 

“Young Master?”

“Daddy?”

“Be right back,” he grinned. Seiji would be in his study, as always. 

Oriya strode there, ignoring the maids who pretended not to be curious, and opened the doors with force. 

Seiji didn’t even look up. 

“It’s dinner time,” he told him, finding it impossible to be annoyed. Seiji, hunched over the board, was so focused, it was like seeing a work of art. “Ah, Seiji,” he sighed, leaning against the door. How beautiful he was in his concentration, how calm, how serene. He made Oriya feel at peace. 

Seiji ignored him, studying the stone in his hand.

“Come with me, please. You shouldn’t neglect your body.”

Seiji pushed his glasses back with one finger, in a gesture that reminded him of Muraki so much. “I’m busy,” he said, glancing at him and then looking back down at the board. 

“Seiji, you can continue after dinner,” he asked softly.

“I’d rather finish the game first,” he smirked. “So, go and feed Sai.”

Oriya studied him. “Seiji, we spend so little time together during the day. Can’t we have dinner together at least?”

Seiji put the stone down forcefully. “Later, Oriya,” he said as he looked at the kifu. 

“Is that your last word, Seiji?” Oriya asked him with a smile as he moved into the room. 

Seiji glanced up, and frowned when he saw Oriya looming over him. A moment later he nodded. “Yes. Go eat your food before it gets cold.”

“I came to bring you to dinner, and so I will,” Oriya grinned. 

“Eh?”

He crouched, grabbed Seiji from the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Seiji screamed. “Are you crazy?”

Oriya smiled. Even though Seiji was protesting he wasn’t trying to hit him. Seiji cared enough to not try to hurt him, even though he didn’t like how he was treated. “We’re having dinner in five minutes. All of us. And from now on, we’ll always have dinner together, the way we have breakfast.”

“Haha, you’re really funny, Oriya. Put me down, now. Look, your maids are staring,” Seiji continued, chuckling. 

“Let them,” he smirked. “They always do.”

“Oriya, really, put me down,” he huffed. “I’ll come on my own.”

“No, you had your chance,” he laughed. He kind of enjoyed carrying Seiji around. Maybe he should do it once a week, every week. 

“This is so undignified,” Seiji sighed, suddenly relaxing in Oriya’s grip. He pushed his groin against Oriya's chest.

“I only want you to be there for dinner,” Oriya said sweetly, pretending not to notice how a certain part of Seiji felt far too warm and hard. “Is that too much to ask?”

“You could have let me finish my practice first.”

Oriya snorted. Like he’d done in the past? And then end up bringing Seiji food in the bedroom? No, he’d had enough of that. The only foods allowed in the bedroom would be light snacks or foods they could play with. 

“Daddy is so cool,” Sai laughed, hopping away from Auntie’s lap when Oriya walked into the dining room. “So cool,” he cooed, grabbing Oriya’s leg. “Lift me up too, Daddy. Up, up, up.”

Oriya put Seiji down. Seiji held on to him for a second. “Tonight, you’ll fuck me standing up,” he whispered. 

Oriya gulped. 

“Up, Daddy,” Sai begged, pulling his kimono down. 

Seiji took his seat looking innocently at him. “Oriya, lift Sai up. After all, you’re making everything go up today,” he smiled, glancing down at his groin for a second. 

Oriya shuddered. He just wanted to have dinner with his family. 

Auntie stood up and pinched him. “So undignified,” she muttered as she left the room. 

“Daddy,” Sai complained. 

“Yes, Sai,” he said, lifting him up as he wanted. 

Seiji smiled at him. “Later,” he mouthed, picking up a piece of eel and licking it suggestively before biting it. 

Oriya smiled back. Seiji was such a tease. He’d have to punish him. Later.


	34. Ogata is glad Sai is not his son, pt 5

“Ogata-sensei.”

Seiji looked up from his book. He still wasn’t used to how softly he was being summoned. “Yes?’

“Master Oriya asks if you would like to join him for tea at his room.”

He smiled. Oriya only bothered him when Sai insisted for a game, but since this was jis job now, he couldn’t say no, could he? And Oriya was such a generous employer. “Thank you, I will.” 

He followed the maid out. He should try learning the names. “You are Mariko, right?”

She laughed. “Yuriko, Sensei. Please.” She opened the door to Oriya’s room and then closed it behind him once he was in.

Oriya was not alone. Apart from Sai, there was also Muraki, sitting on the other side of the Go board.

“Seiji,” Muraki purred. “You came at just the right time. I lost. Thank you for the game, Sai.” 

Sai grinned. “Thank you for the game, Uncle Muraki. Papa Sei-sei, play with me.”

Muraki stood up smoothly, made a little bow to Seiji and then went to sit behind Oriya. Seiji sat down, facing Sai, and his father, and Muraki.

Sai tugged Oriya’s kimono, moving the fabric and revealing more of Oriya’s chest than usual. “Watch me, Daddy.”

“Always, Sai.”

Sai smiled and rubbed his face against Oriya’s chest, making his kimono slide off his left shoulder as he moved. Then, he turned towards Seiji with a brilliant smile. “I’m black, remember?”

Seiji nodded. His eyes were on Oriya’s shoulder, pale, strong, muscular, begging to be touched. 

Muraki placed a kiss on it, smirking at Seiji. 

Oriya started. He turned sharply towards Muraki, glaring at him.

Sai turned towards Oriya. “Stop moving, Daddy,” he said nuzzling him once more. 

“Yes, listen to your son, Daddy,” Muraki grinned. “Stand still and let him play.”

Sai nodded. Then he turned towards Seiji, grabbed a stone from the bowl and put it down decisively. 

Muraki pushed Oriya’s hair away and kissed his nape, staring at Seiji. Then he licked a stripe across it. “Perfectly seasoned,” he smirked. 

Oriya let out a groan. “Stop it,” he hissed. 

“No talking, Daddy,” Sai complained. 

“Sorry, Sai,” Oriya said softly, while giving a sidelong glare at Muraki. 

“Your move, Papa Sei-sei.”

Seiji shook his head. “Of course.” He put down a stone, still looking up. Muraki was worrying the spot he’d kissed earlier with his lips. Oriya would have such a bruise there. Seiji wanted to bruise him too. His skin was perfect for marking, so pale and delicate. Fingermarks on his thighs looked glorious. 

Sai responded. 

Seiji put down a stone, forcing himself to look down at the board. It was early on the game, though; a glance wouldn’t matter. Muraki was kissing Oriya’s neck again, and Oriya had closed his eyes, giving in. He looked down at Sai’s stone. Hm. 

Several moves later, Seiji looked up again. Muraki had left a series of love bites starting from the top of Oriya’s neck and ending at his arm. They looked like red petals lined up by a mischievous child on a white canvas. Muraki smirked at him and then started kissing Oriya’s back. 

Seiji shifted. How could Oriya look so peaceful under that assault? Seiji, just imagining Muraki’s lips on him, his wicked mouth, his sinful tongue, and his sharp teeth, felt excited. 

Sai put down another stone. 

Seiji forced himself to look back to the board. Fuck. Too excited, perhaps, and not paying as much attention to the game as he should. Sai was launching a proper attack against him. 

Several moves later, unable to bring the game back under his control, Seiji looked up. Bad idea. Oriya still had his eyes closed, still looked calm, as if he were meditating, but Muraki had exposed his right shoulder as well, and had made another series of love bites across the right side of his neck down to his upper arm. He put down a stone without seeing anything but the two rows of red on Oriya’s skin. He wanted to add to them, and mark Oriya’s chest. 

Sai giggled as he put down another stone. 

“Fuck.” 

“Language,” Oriya said sternly. 

Seiji glared at him. Who cared about language? Oriya and Muraki had just distracted him to losing to a four-year-old. 

Muraki moved away from Oriya, licking his lips. “You’re next,” he mouthed.

Seiji’s reason for frustration turned from losing to waiting for them to be alone. Muraki always delivered on his promises.

“I won, Papa Sei-sei,” Sai laughed. “I won. Look, Daddy.” Sai turned. “Oh. What happened to you, Daddy? Why are you red?” He stood up and touched the hickeys. “What’s that?”

“Just an allergy, Sai.”

“It looks bad,” Sai said seriously as he kept touching them. “Does it hurt?”

“No, Sai.”

“He’s lying,” Muraki mouthed to Seiji, making him laugh.

Sai suddenly leaned down, making Muraki grin like a madman. “Sai,” Oriya shrieked, grabbing and pulling him away from him.

“Why can’t I kiss it better, Daddy? You kiss me better when I fall and hit my knees.”

Seiji understood why Muraki was grinning. He started laughing. 

“It’s fine, Sai. There’s nothing for you to kiss better,” Oriya told him calmly as he stood up and started putting his clothes in order with one hand. 

“But, it’s red, Very red. Let me kiss it, Daddy.” 

Seiji fell down, laughing. 

Oriya glared at him. He kicked Muraki as he crossed the room. “Sai, do you want some ice-cream?”

“Ice-cream,” Sai shouted, raising both hands up and making the victory sign. “Ice-cream. I love ice-cream.”

Seiji took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sighing. “He’s easily distracted.”

“So are you,” Muraki said, and when had he moved so fast that he was suddenly over him. “Or did you throw the game so we could be together faster?”

“I wish. You,” he poked a finger at Muraki’s chest, “you were very distracting.”

Muraki laughed. “Thank you,” he said and leaned down to kiss him on the neck. Just as he had imagined, the sensation sent sparkles down his body and straight into his dick. Seiji unbuttoned his shirt, letting Muraki have more of him. Muraki didn’t disappoint him.

“Seriously,” Oriya sighed from the door. 

“It feels good.” He unzipped his trousers and stroked himself over his boxers. “So good.” He suddenly grinned and put his glasses on, knowing he didn’t want to miss Oriya’s reaction to what he would tell him. “As if you don’t know how good this feels. Tell me, on a scale from 1 to Muraki, how perverted did you feel having a hard-on while Sai was sitting on your lap?” 

“How dare you?” Oriya shouted. “I didn’t.”

“Eh?” Muraki stopped kissing him.

“Sai had told me not to move,” Oriya muttered. 

Muraki looked at Seiji. They both started laughing. 

“You’re so annoying. Both of you,” Oriya screamed at them. “Why did I even bother coming back here, you’re fine as you are. I’ll…”

Seiji stayed down as Muraki stood up, crossed the room and grabbed Oriya by the wrist. “Stay, you fool,” Seiji told him. “We have what? Twenty minutes before Sai is satisfied with ice-cream and wants another game of Go?”

Oriya nodded. 

“Plenty of time,” Muraki smirked. 

Seiji agreed with that assessment. “Then come back here, you two. You made me lose. I demand compensation.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes.”

The next thing he knew Muraki was behind him, had pulled him up and was kissing his neck, while Oriya had freed his cock. The first touch against his dick made him shudder; Oriya’s lips and tongue were cold. 

“Is that what you had in mind?” Muraki whispered before sucking the tender spot he’d just kissed. 

“Yes,” he gasped. “Suck me harder. I know you can take more than that,” he told Oriya.

Oriya smirked, started stroking his cock with one hand and his balls with the other and kept licking him. It felt so good. Oriya knew exactly how to make him come, forcing him to submit to all the pleasure he was giving him. 

“Fuck. I’m coming. Suck me.”

Oriya stopped. “Say, please.”

Fucker. “Suck me, please.”

Oriya’s lips formed a seal around his cock. His finger pressed against _that_ spot. Seiji shuddered and started coming, and coming, staring as Oriya stared at him and swallowed. Gods, he loved that man. “What about you?” he gasped as he sagged against Muraki, and felt his erection burning him at the small of his back. 

“How much time do we have?” Muraki asked and then checked his watch. “Less than ten minutes.”

Oriya crawled over Seiji, put his hands over his shoulders, and kissed him on the lips. Seiji opened his mouth, tasting himself and Oriya and green tea ice-cream. It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever tasted, but it made Oriya moan so he didn’t mind. 

“I think we need to take care of Oriya next,” Muraki smirked. “He is Sai’s favourite chair, after all. He can’t have a hard-on.”

“No talk of Sai during sex,” Oriya grumbled. 

Muraki kissed Oriya. Seiji watched as Muraki dragged more moans out of him, while he slipped his hand beneath his garments and started stroking him. He loved Oriya’s dick; he loved how soft his skin was, he loved how hard he was, he loved how responsive he was. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll send Sai away and fuck in the daylight. You’re pretty, Oriya, why are you always covered up?”

“Nakedness is not sexy,” Oriya gasped before Muraki kissed him again.

“I disagree. Nakedness is normal.” 

“Normal is overrated. I say, we send Sai away tomorrow and spend the day dressing up,” Muraki ginned. “And undressing.”

Seiji started stroking Oriya faster. With his left index finger he started teasing his perineum, just massaging it gently. “I still can’t find your prostate,” he complained.

Muraki smirked. “I’ll show you later how. Four minutes.”

“You’re stressing me, I don’t think I can come like that,” Oriya shouted at them. 

Muraki kissed him again. 

“Just relax,” Seiji smiled. “Let me take care of you.” He was tempted to add that Sai would be there soon, but that would be too cruel. Oriya had been good to him, after all. His strokes became faster. “You know how pretty you are when you come for me? So pretty. I want to see you come for me, Oriya. Please?”

Oriya did, gasping softly into Muraki’s mouth, and trembling slightly against Seiji. He did look beautiful, tense one moment and relaxed the next, and when he opened his eyes and they shone, he looked prettier still. 

Seiji pushed himself up so he could kiss Oriya’s neck. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you,” Oriya whispered, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Muraki also said, looking amused. He moved away from them and found the box of tissues. “Clean up,” he said as he threw it at them and then opened the door to the garden. 

Seiji had just buttoned his shirt when he heard the first of a series of shouts.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. Is Papa Sei-sei there? Can we play Go? Daddy?”

Muraki laughed, but Seiji only shook his head, grinning. That little Go-obsessed monster. “Think of a place to send him away tomorrow. I want all day with you two.”

“Of course, Seiji,” Oriya said meekly. 

Muraki gestured towards himself. “I’ll deal with it. He won’t,” he mouthed.

Then the door opened and Sai ran to Seiji, pulling his hand excitedly. “I had ice-cream. Let’s play Go.”

Go-obsessed little monster. Seiji allowed himself to be led to the Go board. 

"Sit," Sai commanded him. "We'll play Go. Daddy. Daddy." Oriya sat down facing Seiji and Sai climbed on his lap with a wide grin. "Daddy, the ice-cream was good, but Go is better. Watch me, Daddy. I'll win against Papa Sei-sei again."

"Someone will be punished if you win again," Seiji smirked.

"Eh? I don't understand. Is winning bad?" Sai frowned. 

"No, it's not," Seiji smiled. "Do your best, Sai."

Oriya kissed Sai on the cheek. "I'll be proud of you whether you win or lose, Sai."

Seiji looked at them. Truth be told, so would he.


	35. Anatomy lesson with the doctor

“Ah, some peace, finally,” Seiji said as he finished eating. “I love Sai dearly, but he is so noisy. I’m glad he’s staying with his Grandfather today.”

Muraki nodded. So did he. He focused on eating, not saying a word, and letting Seiji think that peace and quiet would continue. The man deserved a little peace; but only a little. 

“You know,” he told him as Seiji was having a sip of his tea, “not knowing where Oriya’s prostate is after all this time is unforgivable.”

Seiji choked on his tea. “What?”

Muraki put down his empty bowl. “If you have finished breakfast, I would like to teach you a small lesson in male anatomy.”

Seiji’s eyes glazed. He put down his cup with a nod and followed Muraki out. 

Muraki led Seiji to Oriya’s room. He should call it ‘Seiji’s and Oriya’s room’ now, shouldn’t he? No, he couldn’t. It would always be Oriya’s. He opened the door, and winked at Oriya. “This,” he said as he let Seiji in, “this is a male.” 

Oriya snorted and put down his book. 

Muraki smiled at Seiji’s reaction at the sight. The poor man had frozen and his jaw had dropped open. Muraki didn’t blame him. Oriya, dressed only in his hair, sprawled on deep red sheets and leaning on a pile of cushions did look beautiful. 

“Don’t be fooled by the hair,” Muraki continued as he gave Seiji a nudge towards Oriya. 

“Oriya,” Seiji gasped. “You’re naked.”

Muraki rolled his eyes upwards. 

“Don’t you like it?” Oriya asked as if he didn’t know the answer to that. 

Seiji shook his head. “I love it,” he said as he knelt next to Oriya and leaned down. Oriya lifted himself up, wrapped his arms around Seiji’s neck and kissed him.

Muraki went to find the toybox he’d use. When he looked back, they were still wrapped in each other, kissing. They were a beautiful couple and Muraki took a quick snap with his phone. Then he cleared his throat. “No kissing the demonstration model. At least, not before I tell you.”

Seiji pulled away reluctantly. Oriya smirked. “Then start with the lesson because this model is impatient and has other things to do.”

“This model knows that patience is rewarded. Seiji, strip and sit between Oriya’s legs.” 

Seiji grinned widely as he took off his clothes and threw them behind him. When his dick was freed of his underwear, it was already half-hard. Muraki approved of Seiji’s enthusiasm. 

He waited until Seiji had settled himself before he went to sit behind Oriya. “Seiji, put some of the pillows under Oriya’s hips.” He smiled at Oriya. “Can I blindfold you now or later?”

Oriya stared at him. “Now.” He grabbed Muraki’s wrist as he reached for the toybox. “Wait. You won’t leave me alone, will you?” He sounded as if he didn’t care, but Muraki knew better. Just because Oriya could deal with something didn’t mean he liked it. 

Muraki kissed his forehead. “No, we’ll both be here.”

Seiji looked up, a tiny frown marring his handsome face. He leaned forward at Muraki’s gesture. 

“One of us will always touch you,” Muraki said softly as he tied the satin blindfold around Oriya’s head. “If not both.”

Seiji kissed Oriya’s bellybutton. “I’m here, Oriya.”

Muraki nodded approvingly. Seiji may not have known Oriya’s issues, but he was quick to trust and follow Muraki’s lead without questions. He pulled Oriya against his chest. “I’ll bind you with my arms,” he whispered. “I won’t let go.”

Oriya raised his head a little, asking for a kiss, and Muraki obliged him. He tasted of rosewood and bergamot and vanilla. What blend was he using this time? How sweet he was, and how giving, to let them play with him. He glanced at Seiji. The man was busy kissing Oriya’s inner thigh, while caressing his hips. Not bad. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Oriya’s mouth and his tempting, tobacco-flavoured kiss. “Seiji, you need to be able to find the prostate both internally and externally. We’ll start with extrernal location.”

Oriya chuckled. “You sound so serious, Sensei.”

“This is a serious matter, Oriya. You want your …”

“Call me ‘slut’, call me ‘clut’,” Seiji mouthed at him, begging him.

“Your slut,” he grinned, “to be able to please you.” Oriya looked calm, but his pulse quickened when Muraki called Seiji ‘his slut’. So, he liked that? “Your slut needs to be trained in all things.” Muraki put his palm over Oriya’s heart. It beat faster. Yes, he liked that. 

“Yes, train him, Sensei,” Oriya gasped when Muraki teased his nipple. 

“Seiji. Come here.”

Seiji moved. 

“You know already that Oriya’s nipples are sensitive.”

Seiji smirked. “Yes.” He licked his lips, and stared at Oriya’s chest hungrily. “Can I…?”

“In a moment. Erotic stimulation makes the prostate larger, thus making it easier to find from outside. Since Oriya’s nipples are so sensitive, we’ll start from here. Seiji, you can begin now.”

“Thank you for the meal,” Seiji said, bringing his hands together in mock-prayer. He leaned down and started sucking on Oriya’s right nipple. 

Muraki continued teasing the left one with his index finger, flicking it furiously against it and making it harden. There was a time that it took some effort to coax it into rising, but ever since nursing Sai, Oriya’s nipples had changed into permanently raised little nubs. Since then, everytime Muraki played with them remembered that time.

The time of milk and honey, that’s how he called it in his head. He'd changed Oriya mostly out of curiosity but he ended up liking the transformation. Sai’s food was mostly forbidden to him, but there were occasions when Oriya had allowed him to feast on him. Usually after Muraki had fucked him lazily while Sai suckled and then fell asleep on Oriya’s breast. Mostly after the third month of breastfeeding when Oriya was sweet and slow as honey, the hormones finally breaking him down and mellowing him. Always after Muraki had to spend hours teasing and stimulating him because the hormones had lowered his libido and his ability to come, and Oriya was just too tired and sated and happy to care. Milk and honey, indeed. 

As sweet as that time was, Muraki was relieved and glad when Sai was finally weaned and, a few months after Muraki had removed the tumour, Oriya was back to his usual self. He liked Oriya sweet, but not that sweet. 

Still holding Oriya firmly with his left arm, he extended his right hand and picked up a strip of black velvet from the toybox. “Seiji, go suck something else,” he smirked. Seiji winked at him as he moved. 

Oriya made a soft noise when Seiji’s mouth left him. His noise when Seiji’s lips closed over his cock was louder, though, and full of approval. 

Muraki trailed the fabric against Oriya’s face and then his neck. For some reason it disturbed him to see the black ribbon against Oriya’s pale throat, and so he moved it downwards, caressing Oriya with it. Oriya shivered when the fabric touched his nipples. “You like that.”

“Yes.”

Muraki picked another fabric, a piece of red silk this time. He trailed it down Oriya’s body. “Can you tell the difference between them?” he asked as he wrapped a strip in each hand and teased Oriya with them. 

“Velvet to my left, silk to my right.”

“Correct.” He let the ribbons go and reached for a feather. “And this?” he asked as he trailed the end of it over Oriya’s left breast.

“A feather. Is this a test, Sensei?” Oriya snorted. 

“Your body says you like it. You tremble under my touch.”

“I tremble because Seiji does that thing with this tongue that is… ah,” he arched a little.

“Seiji, stop. I think our model is stimulated enough now.”

Oriya whined. “Sensei, that is cruel.”

“Good things come to those who wait, Oriya.”

Oriya snorted again. 

“Our model is impatient. Massage the perineum now, Seiji. You should be able to feel a soft spot about three centimeters away from the rectum and under the scrotum.”

Seiji frowned. “Eh?”

Oriya laughed. “Just keep looking for a soft spot that you can press your finger in. And press gently. When you do, you’ll find your finger hitting something hard.”

“He’s a better teacher than you, Sensei,” Seiji grinned as he continued. 

“I’m the one with the medical degree.”

“Yes, yes, you’re a real doctor,” Oriya smiled. 

Muraki kissed him before he could continue. Suddenly Oriya arched against him.

“Found it,” Seiji cried out. “So, do I keep pressing or massaging or…”

“Whatever it is you’re doing, keep doing it,” Oriya moaned. 

“No, no,” Muraki shouted. “Seiji needs to be able to find it internally too. Seiji stop.”

Oriya hit him on the arm. “I was enjoying that.”

“Patience. You’ll enjoy the rest too.”

Oriya made a face and Seiji smiled at them. “Now what, Sensei?”

Muraki threw the lube at him. “Now, press your finger inside Oriya, and search for a small bump.”

“You’re not ready for me?” Seiji smirked as he poured the liquid over his finger. 

Oriya smiled. 

“Hm, smells like vanilla.”

“Vanilla for Mr Vanilla. Appropriate, right?” 

Seiji nodded. “Yes. Hm, it even tastes like vanilla.”

“Let me see,” Oriya whispered. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to see Seiji sucking me while he fingers me. He will, right?”

Seiji kissed the head of Oriya’s dick. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Muraki untied the blindfold. Oriya blinked and then smiled broadly. “Better. Show me, Seiji, that you’ve learned your lesson.”

Seiji nodded as he started sucking. 

Muraki felt Oriya’s pulse become faster again. “He does look beautiful, doesn’t he? With his hollowed out cheeks and his wet lips,” Muraki said appraisingly. 

“Yes.”

“And he’s all yours. Your precious, pretty slut.”

Oriya arched. “Oh, you found it internally, Seiji. Well done. Don’t be so rough. Try a circular motion now. Oh.”

Muraki smirked. Oriya and dirty talk would never go together. 

“More pressure now. Please. Stroke me with your free hand as you suck me. Yes, thank you. Yes.” Oriya came with a quiet gasp and relaxed in Muraki’s arms. 

Seiji looked up, still keeping Oriya’s dick in his mouth. He winked at Muraki.

“Well done, slut,” Muraki told him. 

Oriya nodded. “Yes, thank you. That was nice.”

“Just nice?” Seiji protested. He made to move away, looking affronted. 

Oriya raised his legs, locked his ankles behind Seiji’s neck and trapped him. “Don’t be an idiot. Nice is good.”

Seiji chuckled. “Of course you’d think that.”

“It was a good first try, Seiji,” Oriya said gently, “but practice will make perfect.”

“Ah.” Seiji lowered his head. “Can you let me go now?”

“I will if you promise to stay where you are.” 

“Alright,” Seiji said, still looking a little annoyed. 

“You know,” Oriya said as if he hadn’t noticed, “I was very, very clean this morning, and that lube made me dirty. Seiji, can you clean me up again?”

Seiji’s eyes widened. “I can?”

Oriya nodded. 

“This is the feast that never ends,” Seiji grinned as he lowered his head again. “Thank you, Gods.” 

“And maybe Muraki can fuck you while you clean me?” Oriya asked, all fake innocence.

“Yes, Gods, Thank You,” Seiji shouted. 

Muraki grinned. With a little training, Oriya’s slut would be the best slut ever. Muraki liked him.


	36. Ogata is a massive troll

Seiji bowed slightly to Kuwabara the moment the old man stepped out of the taxi. “Kuwabara-sensei, thank you for accepting my invitation.”

Kuwabara grinned. “And miss the chance to see what has managed to capture your attention so completely?” He followed him inside the restaurant. “Is your protégé that good that you had to leave? Tokyo is boring without you.” 

Because you can’t goad me into losing more often, you mean, Seiji was tempted to reply. Instead he smiled again and said nothing. 

Kuwabara kept looking around. His expression became more and more approving as they walked. “The gardens are beautiful. Is that a teahouse?”

“Yes. Perhaps Oriya-san can make us tea later.” If Sai didn’t want to play Go until his bedtime, of course. 

“I’m looking forward to that.” 

One of the maids opened the door to the dining room that had been prepared for them. Gods, he really ought to learn their names, but they all looked the same in their same kimono, and with the same demure expression, never looking up as they opened and closed doors quietly, addressing him softly. 

“Please, have a seat.” He waited until Kuwabara was seated before he sat down himself. 

The same maid that had opened the door for them brought a tray with tea and sweets a moment later. Seiji thanked her and served Kuwabara. 

“You really seem comfortable here, Ogata-kun.” 

He nodded. He missed cooking for himself every now and then, but, apart from that, his life was good.

“It’s almost as if you are a member of the household, rather than an employee,” Kuwabara told him with a sly grin.

“Oriya-san is a most generous employer,” Seiji replied, trying not to show how Kuwabara’s comment annoyed him. That was the one aspect of his relationship with Oriya that bothered him. He liked to think they were together, but when he got his paycheck at the end of each month, he felt they still had a way to go before being partners. 

“I can imagine,” Kuwabara said, and his grin became even more wicked for a second. “And…”

The door opened that moment. Seiji felt his breath catch. When Oriya had agreed to his (admittedly immature, but privately amusing) joke on Kuwabara, he’d told him that he’d be himself, and wouldn’t tease the man. So, Seiji had expected to see him in a yukata, not a kimono that, not as formal as what Touya-sensei would wear, was still appropriate for hosting guests. Deep blue looked so good on him. 

Of course the blue was there only because Oriya wanted to wear clothes that matched or echoed Sai’s again. Seiji couldn’t help but smile. Sai’s nagajuban was a light purple, just like Oriya’s, and his garment a pale yellow decorated with big, fat carps swiming in dark blue waves. Silk, of course, rustling almost musically as they two stepped in the room, Oriya holding lightly Sai’s hand in his. 

“Look, Sai, it’s the Go Wizard,” Oriya smiled as he leaned down towards Sai.

“The Go Wizard? Here?” Sai’s eyes sparkled. 

“Yes, Sai,” Seiji nodded.

“Hello, young man,” Kuwabara said. “I’m looking forward to playing against you.”

“Me?” Sai grinned. “I can play Go against the Wizard?” He started running towards them, pulling Oriya. 

Seiji wondered how long it would take before Sai tripped and Oriya scooped him up. It took less than a second. Sai was cute but, goodness, he was clumsy when he got excited. He glanced and Kuwabara was staring at Oriya with a smile. Hm. 

“Kuwabara-sensei, thank you for indulging us,” Oriya said, bowing and pushing Sai’s head down as well. 

“Thank you.” Sai giggled. “Daddy is teaching me to be polite.”

Kuwabara laughed. “Good manners are important, Sai-kun. I’m glad you are learning from someone other than Ogata-kun. Ogata-kun has a temper.”

Seiji narrowed his eyes and tried not to glare at Kuwabara. He suspected he failed. 

Sai frowned. “Ogata-kun? Oh, Sei-sei.” He turned towards Oriya. “Daddy? What is a temper? And does Sei-sei have it?”

Seiji turned his not-glare towards Oriya. 

“Well,” Oriya said as he sat down in front of the go board, settling Sai on his lap. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Kuwabara chortled, the old goat. “He probably hides it from you, Oriya-san. You are paying him to be nice, after all.”

“I’m paying him to teach Sai Go,” Oriya said with a smile.

“Of course. I stand corrected,” Kuwabara nodded. “But it is important that Sai-kun learns how to behave during the game, as well as in life.”

“Daddy is teaching me how to behave,” Sai replied turning towards Oriya again. He wrapped his arms around Oriya’s neck and untied his hair before kissing him on the cheek. “Daddy is the best,” Sai whispered and then nuzzled him, pushing the garments until he could rest his face on Oriya’s chest. “Daddy is really the best,” he sighed happily. 

“It is heart-warming to see this bond between a father and his son,” Kuwabara said with a smile, eyes focused on Oriya’s exposed flesh. 

Not that he could blame him. Seiji couldn’t look away from it either. Oriya was all muscles under flawless skin. If Sai moved a little more, he’d even reveal Oriya’s nipple, a small, cute nub that Seiji loved teasing with his teeth. How fast it hardened when he mouthed it. 

Seiji took a sip of his tea. He had asked Sai to be affectionate to his daddy and touch him as much as he wanted because he knew that Sai touching Oriya meant Sai messing Oriya’s clothes, which might mean teasing Kuwabara with lots of naked flesh…. Yet he was being as distracted as the old man. Gods, he was attracted to Oriya. 

“I’m far too attached to him,” Oriya smiled as he tried to push Sai away. Sai ignored him and continued pressing his face against Oriya’s breast. 

“Shouldn’t he be in kindergarten already?”

Sai turned to face Kuwabara. “I’m not going there,” he shouted at him. “I’m staying with Daddy,” he continued at the same tone, and then turned to hug Oriya again. 

So, maybe Sai had been a bit more affectionate than Seiji had wanted, but at least Kuwabara seemed amused. And yes, there it was, that pretty, little, light brown nipple that Seiji liked to worship. 

“Sai, didn’t you want to play Go with Kuwabara-sensei?” Oriya asked him gently. 

“Yes, but…” Sai raised his head and tugged at Oriya’s hair. 

Oriya leaned down and let Sai whisper something in his ear. He looked very serious as Sai told him his secret. When Sai was finished, Oriya stood up, with Sai still in his arms. “Excuse us,” he said. “We need to take care of something.”

“Bathroom?” Seiji wondered out loud as soon as the door was closed behind them.

Kuwabara looked just as confused for a moment. 

A second later they heard Sai giggle loudly, and shriek in delight. “Daddy, do that again.” Sai’s laughter was breathless as it continued. “Daddy, Daddy, more.”

“These two,” Seiji smiled. “They really are far too attached to each other.”

Kuwabara nodded. He stopped, listening to Sai’s noisy glee. “Children are loud, aren’t they?”

“And so are some fathers,” he grinned.

Kuwabara looked like he was about to say something but the door opened again. 

“Sai is usually better behaved when Go is concerned, Kuwabara-sensei. Please, accept our apologies,” Oriya said, making Sai bow together with him. 

“I am, I am,” Sai shouted.

“Just not today, Sai,” Oriya told him smiling. He sat down facing Kuwabara. “Ready to play now, Sai?”

Sai nodded. “Yes. Sorry I was naughty, Daddy,” Sai said, reaching to kiss Oriya again. “Watch me play, Daddy?”

“Of course, Sai.”

Sai smiled. “Thank you, Daddy.” He turned towards Kuwabara. “Wizard-sensei, I’m sorry I was naughty,” he said, bowing. 

Kuwabara’s smile was genuinely pleased. “It is alright, Sai-kun. Youth should be spirited.”

Sai frowned. 

“Full of energy,”Oriya explained softly. 

“Ah. Thank you, Daddy. You can nigiri, Wizard-sensei.”

“Thank you.” Kuwabara reached for the stones bowl. “Do you play Go, Oriya-san?”

“No.” He grinned. “I’m just Sai’s favorite chair.”

Sai put down a stone. “No, you’re my Daddy,” he said not looking up. 

Kuwabara laughed. He let the stones fall off his hand and smiled as Sai counted them loudly. “Seems I am black, Sai-kun,” he said when Sai finished. 

“Alright.”

“Aren’t you bored watching your son play something you don’t, Oriya-san?” Kuwabara asked he put the first stone down. 

Seiji was surprised to hear Kuwabara sounding honest and curious. 

“No.”

Sai stayed focused on the board. “You can talk, Daddy. I don’t mind,” he said, surprising Seiji. 

“I can?” Oriya laughed. “Thank you, Little Master.”

Seiji snorted. “That title will go to his head, someday.”

“No, Sai knows already that being a Master here comes with responsibilities.”

Kuwabara still looked more focused on Oriya than the board. Now that Oriya’s chest was all covered up again, his eyes were glued on his face. “You are raising Sai by yourself, Oriya-san?”

“Yes, his mother died soon after Sai was born, so,” Oriya looked down at Sai, smiling, “I’m trying to make sure he has everything he needs.”

“Including hiring one of the best Go players in Japan as his tutor?”

“Yes.”

“Only Akira-kun has been so spoilt. I wonder, is Sai worth all this attention?”

Ah, that was the Kuwabara he knew, trying to goad others into losing their temper. 

Oriya shrugged. “To me, he is. He is my precious son, Kuwabara-sensei.”

“Of course, every child is precious.” He checked the board and put down a stone. 

Seiji had a look as well. The game was still at the beginning, with neither Sai nor Kuwabara taking any risks. 

“You must also be a busy man, Oriya-san. Can you really take time off to be your precious son’s ‘favourite chair’?” Kuwabara laughed. 

“Who says I’m taking time off?” Oriya’s smile was brilliant. “This is a good time for me to go over everything that needs to be done later.”

“Really?” 

Seiji frowned. Did Kuwabara think that by making Oriya talk he could distract Sai? Sai had fallen quiet, after all, once he started playing. 

“Yes. For example, we have three private parties tonight, and I’m thinking what to play for each. The Ballad of Gion is a given, and so are drinking game songs but maybe I could play Kajimakura for one of them. I’m bored of the same old songs,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry to say that it still sounds like a waste of time to me,” Kuwabara grinned. 

“Maybe I can show you? But, no, I wouldn’t want to distract you from your game,” he said with a sweet smile. 

Seiji looked down so as not to glare at Oriya. 

“I don’t mind,” Kuwabara grinned. If that had been bait, then it worked. Seiji was surprised again. “As things are, I will win this game easily and I doubt Sai-kun will manage to do anything to change the game’s course.”

Sai frowned. Then he shrugged. “It is a good game, Daddy. I don’t mind if I lose.”

Oriya kissed the top of Sai’s head. “Beautifully said, Sai.” He looked at Kuwabara. “I hope you will bear with me,” he said with another smile and then started singing quietly the notes of the song. 

Seiji bit back a gasp. That tiny quirk of Oriya’s that he’d noticed in the past, those fluttering, almost touches of the fingers of his right hand either on Sai’s body, or against his thigh, that gentle motion of his left wrist? He could see for the first time how they corresponded to music. 

When he started singing Kuwabara froze with the stone still held in his hands. Seiji closed his eyes, letting the song wash over him. Oriya had a lovely voice but it was the passion he had that made him special. It was as if he knew intimately the courtesan’s pain of drifting through life, and her longing for someone who would love her despite her profession. Her suffering was his suffering, and her desire was his desire. 

When he opened his eyes he saw how Oriya was looking at Kuwabara as if he were the pine tree he was talking about, the safe harbor he longed for. Oriya probably had no idea he was doing it, so immersed he looked in his practice, his fingers still moving incessantly, his wrist still shifting minutely. Gods, he looked so hopeful and sweet and waiting for Kuwabara’s answer that Seiji knew the old man would lose. That kind of attention would be flattering to any man, not just a gay man. 

How many times had he missed Oriya looking at him with that kind of expression? Seiji vowed that he would never look up from the board while playing against Sai. Never, ever, or Oriya would distract him as thoroughly as he’d managed to distract Kuwabara just by being himself. 

When the song finished Oriya kept staring at Kuwabara. “Too serious, perhaps?”

“Erm, well,” Kuwabara blinked, as if waking up from a dream. 

“I would much rather sing something different. May I?”

Kuwabara nodded, still looking lost.

Oriya smiled gratefully. What he chose was something Seiji had never heard before. It was old-fashioned, but quite rhythmic, and had Sai rocking himself gently as Oriya sang. After a while Kuwabara started humming along, smiling. 

Seiji glanced at the board and, yes, Sai had managed to turn the game to his favour. He’d really have to thank Oriya for playing along with him. 

“Do you know Smoke on Asama?” Kuwabara asked when Oriya finished. 

“Yes, but it’s been a while since I’ve heard it. Maybe if you sang it with me?”

Really, Kuwabara wouldn’t stop surprising him that day. Seiji smiled as the old man gave a really spirited rendition of a song that must have been as old as he was, while Oriya accompanied him softly. He had meant to tease Kuwabara, but seeing him enjoy himself so freely made Seiji feel quite happy as well. 

When Kuwabara stopped singing in the middle of the song, looking down at the board with shock, Seiji felt even happier. 

Oriya stopped a second later. “Is something the matter, Kuwabara-sensei?”

Kuwabara started laughing. “No, no, not at all. You had warned me you would be distracting, after all.”

“I don’t understand,” Oriya said, looking so confused it was more than cute. 

“I won, Daddy,” Sai shouted triumphantly as he put down one more stone. “Look,” he grinned.

Kuwabara continued laughing. “Now that Sai-kun has won, would you indulge me in another song, Oriya-san? Something you will play tonight, perhaps?”

Oriya handed Sai to Seiji after standing up. “I’ll bring my shamisen.” 

Sai was still laughing. “Sei-sei, I won against the Wizard.”

“You did brilliantly, Sai.”

Kuwabara smiled at him the moment the door closed. “I’ll have to play against Sai-kun again to see if he’s really worth all the attention he’s getting, but, Ogata-kun, his father certainly is.” He smirked. “He is very distracting, too. You are made of sterner stuff than I am if you can face that every day.”

Seiji grinned. “I try not to look away from the board. And he’s usually quiet.”

“Ah.” Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. “Ogata-kun, you wouldn’t have…”

The door opened and Oriya grinned at them, holding up his instrument. “Lunch will be served soon. You will join us, Kuwabara-sensei” he stated.

“Of course. I also want a rematch.” 

Sai laughed. “Yes, more Go against the Wizard. Thank you, Gods.”

“Perhaps one with Oriya-san watching from the side?”

Sai glared at Kuwabara. Then he ran to Oriya and wrapped his arms around his legs. “No. I play Go with Daddy.”

“But your father doesn’t play Go, Sai-kun. You are making him waste his time.”

Seiji smirked. Either the old man had realized that Seiji has asked for Sai’s help in distracting him, or had accepted that Oriya’s powers of distraction were too strong for him to resist. 

“That is for me to decide,” Oriya said, ruffling Sai’s hair with his free hand.

“I want Daddy. And Daddy is learning Go as I play,” Sai shouted over Oriya. “I know he is. One day, Daddy and I will play Go together and it will be beautiful.”

Oriya sighed. “Sai thinks he can teach me Go.”

“I Will teach you, Daddy,” Sai shouted as he grabbed Oriya’s hand and pulled him towards the Go board. “Let’s play again, Wizard-sensei. So that Daddy can learn more.”

Kuwabara shook his head, grinning. “How can I argue with that?”

Oriya put down his shamisen as Sai settled in his lap again. “Since I cannot play, I can sing for you, Kuwabara-sensei.”

Kuwabara smiled as he nodded. “That would be lovely, Oriya-san.” He turned to face Seiji. “I hope you know how lucky you are, Ogata-kun.”

Oriya and Sai turned their faces towards him as well. 

“I do,” Seiji smiled, staring at Oriya. “I’m one of the luckiest men in Japan.”

Kuwabara nodded. “Good. That’s all I wanted to hear.” He smiled at Sai. “Well, Little Master, ready for another game?”

“Yes,” Sai shouted, laughing. “I can play against the Wizard. I can.”

“Your father is the wizard,” Kuwabara muttered with another smile.

Oriya looked away, embarrassed, but Sai nodded seriously. “Of course. Daddy is a Sword Wizard.”

Kuwabara widened his eyes. “You don’t say. Oriya-san, I must introduce you to my nephew. He has an antiques gallery, and he’s most passionate about Japanese weapons.” He grinned. “Also, he’s single.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Kuwabara grinned at Sai. “Raising this little genius on your own must be difficult. You should have a partner to share the burden, and the joy.”

“Ah. Yes, you are right.” Oriya smiled. “Thank you, but I am happy as things are.”

“Daddy has Papa. We don’t need another,” Sai shouted, making Oriya’s eyes widen in shock. 

Seiji froze as well. Their relationship wasn’t a secret, but he would have preferred coming out on his own terms. 

“Do you? Well, then,” Kuwabara winked at Seiji, “I hope you will teach your Papa not to lie to people. And you, Oriya-san?”

“Yes, Sensei?”

“You shouldn’t hire your partner to teach your son. How will he really become Sai’s father if he feels being in your employment?”

“Ah.” Oriya bowed a little. “Thank you for your advise, Kuwabara-sensei.”

Seiji looked at Kuwabara, feeling awkward and grateful. The old man really liked him. Go figure. 

“Well,” Kuwabara laughed. “Someone promised me a game. Why are we wasting time? Sai-kun, you won before. You take black this time.”

“Thank you, Wizard-sensei.” Sai turned towards Oriya and kissed him. “Daddy, watch me play. And sing.”

Seiji felt goosebumps over the back of his neck. He’d never win against the four-year-old again if Sai had realized how distracting Oriya’s singing could be. It seemed like Kuwabara had had the right idea; he would have to find a way to stop Sai from playing from his favourite chair, and he’d have to find it soon. 

&*&*

Seiji stretched as he lay down. All and all it had been a good day, and, surprise of surprises, he’d found himself liking Kuwabara. Not as much as Oriya, who’d offered Kuwabara an open invitation to visit them and play against Sai whenever he wanted, but still… 

The door opened. “Sai’s asleep,” Oriya whispered. 

He sat up. “You mean, we can have sex in our bedroom?”

Oriya smiled. 

“Thank you, Gods,” Seiji pretended to pray. 

Oriya grinned. “I also mean to punish you. What you did was cruel. Kuwabara-sensei only has the deepest appreciation for you, and you wanted to tease him by showing him what he didn’t have. You are lucky he likes you so much and that he is happy for you, but still…. It was cruel.”

“I didn’t want to show him what he didn’t have. I wanted to see if seeing you in disarray would be distracting.”

Oriya stared at him, stopping from extinguishing one of the lamps. “Kuwabara-sensei is a man of certain age. The same age as some of my idiot customers. They all like having the attention of a man younger than them.”

Seiji didn’t bother correcting him that they, like Kuwabara, liked the attention of a gorgeous-looking man like Oriya. “In any case, it worked out for the best. Sai has a new honorary uncle now and you have a new idiot customer.”

Oriya smiled. “I will not add Kuwabara-sensei to my customers. No, I respect him too much for that. I’m happy he is willing to come and play against Sai, and that’s enough for me.”

“And me,” Seiji sighed. He’d been free from Kuwabara’s teasing for a while. Well, no more. “Actually, I don’t think you should punish me for doing this. I think you should thank me. Sai will learn Go from the best players of Japan the way things are going. Touya-sensei, me, Akira and Hikaru, arguably the most talented young players of their generation, and now Kuwabara. He is one lucky student.”

“Hm.” He finished extinguishing most of the lamps in the room, leaving one lamp by their bed and a candle burning at his desk. “Perhaps you are right. I should thank you. Strip.” 

Oriya’s authoritative tone had Seiji’s cock rising. He took off his pyjamas quickly, grinning when his dick hit his stomach. 

“It’s good to know you are excited already. I want you to crawl to me.”

“You can use imperative, you know,” he said, smirking and staying where he was.

“Fine. On your knees. Crawl to me, Seiji. And keep your head down.”

Seiji fell down immediately. The natural softness of the tatami mat was good to his knees and his palms as he crawled. He smiled; He could hear him moving, but what was Oriya planning that he didn’t want him to see? He stopped in front of Oriya and, keeping his head down, pulled himself up. “You have such a smart mouth on you,” Oriya told him fondly. 

He glanced up and Oriya slapped his cheek with his cock. “Shit,” Seiji gulped. “Are both for me?”

Oriya was wearing a thin leather belt low around his waist to which a pale-coloured dildo was attached. The fake cock looked familiar. 

“Did you make a copy of your dick?” Seiji grinned.

Oriya slapped his face with both of them. Both hurt slightly, the fake one perhaps a bit more. “Shut your mouth.”

“Make…” Before Seiji could finish Oriya had grabbed his head and pushed him against his real cock. Seiji opened his mouth greedily and started sucking him. A moment later Oriya pulled out. Seiji managed a deep breath and then he was pushed against the fake dick. 

It may have been modelled on Oriya’s dick, but it did not have his feel or his smell or his heat. It was ok for a toy, though, he grinned as Oriya pushed his head even further down, impaling him. Seiji could only relax his throat and take it, gagging as it slid down his throat. 

When he felt Oriya slapping him with his real dick, his hot, heavy, smooth real dick, Seiji wanted to cry in delight. He felt so _used_ , more used than when he was taken both by Muraki and Oriya. He felt so debauched. And when he looked up and saw Oriya staring at him all focused, he felt so desired. He grabbed the sides of Oriya’s kimono and used them as handles to stuff himself with the fake dick and choke on it. 

Oriya took hold of his wrists and pulled him away. Seiji kept his mouth open, drooling, wanting more, and his eyes up, begging. He didn’t have to wait long; between one breath and the next the real one was in again. Seiji let himself relax as Oriya pushed his head down and then back and then moved him back and forth as if he were a doll. 

There had been a time when he’d been almost exclusively topping, but this was so much better. Muraki had unlocked something in him, and Oriya, his sweet, perfect Oriya had continued where Muraki had left off. 

He cock left wet trails against his stomach and he reached for it.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” Oriya growled. 

Seiji immediately obeyed. He put his hands on Oriya’s thighs, supporting himself as Oriya continued using him. “Fuck me,” he whispered when Oriya let him go. 

“I will,” Oriya smiled at him. “Turn around.”

Seiji did. There was another dildo waiting for him, standing in place on the surface of Oriya’s desk with a suction cup. He licked his lips. 

“You will suck this while I fuck you. It will not leave your mouth before I’m finished with you.”

“Thank you, Gods,” Seiji whispered again as he bent down against the desk and started sucking. 

Oriya slapped his ass. “You can do better than this.”

Seiji relaxed his throat and took the whole thing inside him. It was thicker than Oriya and it filled his mouth completely. Seiji started moving his head up again. It slid better inside him now that it was covered in his saliva, and felt smoother. It still couldn’t compare to a real dick, but this would do. 

He felt Oriya’s finger, cold and wet, tease his asshole and he pushed back, feeling the digit slide effortlessly inside him. He was ready, damn it, and hoped Oriya wouldn’t tease him further. Why else would he take the time to prepare himself while Oriya was putting Sai to sleep in the next room? 

Oriya chuckled. “You’re so greedy, Seiji.”

Seiji slurped on the fake dick once more and then let it slip out of his mouth. “Call me ‘slut’, or ‘whore’, or something.”

“Something,” Oriya laughed.

Seiji turned back to glare at him. “You know…”

Oriya leaned over him and pushed his head back over the dildo. “Suck, or you won’t get fucked.”

Seiji opened his mouth and took the fake dick inside him again, sucking it noisily. He started finding a rhythm, bobbing his head, when suddenly he felt opened up and filled by Oriya’s dick. It slid inside him as easily as Seiji had intended, and yet it still made him feel full and stretched. 

He pushed back, wanting to be filled completely by Oriya.Oriya obliged him, making him feel so used, so full, so wonderfully full. And, as if the man knew exactly what was on Seiji’s mind, he started fucking him roughly, pulling away and then snapping back into him, not letting him get any rest between his thrusts. 

Sex couldn’t get better than this. Being fucked on both ends, being used like the slut he was, being shamelessly reduced to nothing but a set of holes for his master’s pleasure, being turned on so much he only needed one more touch and he would come. 

He suddenly felt something pushing against his hole. Something hard and unyielding and… Seiji came before Oriya had a chance to penetrate him with the dildo as well as his dick, so excited the idea made him. He collapsed on the desk, shuddering and still sucking on the dildo in front of him, as if it could comfort him through this violent orgasm.

“Don’t think I’m done with you,” Oriya whispered in his ear, and his hair ignited tiny sparkles as they trailed along Seiji’s back. 

Seiji made a soft sound, and then felt himself split open as Oriya started pushing his fake cock inside him. He pulled himself up so he could slide off the dildo. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” he screamed. It hurt, but it hurt so beautifully. He wanted more of it.

His cock wanted more of it, twitching and trying to rise again. Oriya took him in his hand and started stroking him. That too hurt; his flesh was far too sensitive after his orgasm, but, gods, this pain felt so good. “Don’t,” he managed before Oriya pushed him against the dildo once more. 

Seiji managed a weak smile. He was supposed to be quiet, wasn’t he? He could try. But how could he not moan when Oriya dicks spread him obscenely wide? He could feel himself open. He was in pain from being opened and yet, this pain was nothing but pleasure. 

His cock agreed with him. His second orgasm was pure torture and yet, he wished it could last longer. He moaned around the fake dick as he came, and then collapsed on the desk again. 

When Oriya came it was so weird to feel his real dick pulse and his fake one still be stiff. If he weren’t so exhausted he’d reach behind him to touch them, and feel them. As he was, he stayed there panting and drooling as Oriya pulled out of him. This time he couldn’t resist, though. He reached behind and slipped his fingers inside him. His hole was so soft and unresisting and he could fit in four digits easily. 

“You really are a slut,” Oriya chuckled above him. 

“Take a picture. I want to see how much I gape,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he still played with his hole. It felt tender too, and puffy.

A few moments later he felt Oriya push his hand gently away and then wipe it with a wet cloth. Seiji stayed unmoving as Oriya continued cleaning him ever so gently, as if he were made of porcelain. 

Perhaps he was; he felt as fragile. He didn’t help when Oriya threw the dildo into a basket under his desk, nor when he blew out the candle and then pulled him to him and half-caried him to bed. He didn’t help when Oriya put on his boxers for him and then covered him with the sheet. But he did turn towards Oriya when Oriya lay down next to him, and hugged him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” Oriya whispered back, smiling. He reached for the lamp.

“No, leave the light on. I want to see you.”

“It’s just me.”

Seiji smirked. Just him, dressed in a prim blue undergarment, looking at him innocently as if he hadn’t just fulfilled one of Seiji’s deepest, darkest fantasies. Seiji held Oriya more tightly and kissed him gently on the lips, thanking him. 

He really was lucky. Yes, he was one of the luckiest men in the world. “Next time, I want Muraki. Two real dicks are better than one.”

Oriya hit him on the head.

Yes, still lucky, Seiji thought as he started laughing. 

The side door opened. Sai peeked in, making them freeze. “Daddy? Are you playing with Papa?”

Oriya took a deep breath. When Seiji tried to pull away, he held on to him. “Yes, Sai. Why don’t you go…”

He didn’t manage to finish. Sai ran towards them and then jumped between them. “Play with me, Daddy,” he shouted as he lifted the covers and fell on top of Oriya. He turned towards Seiji, looking serious. “Papa, I love Go, but I love Daddy more. We’ll play Go tomorrow. Now I’ll play with Daddy.”

Seiji sighed with relief. He didn’t want to play Go with Sai at that moment either. 

“Sai, I love you too, but it’s late and Daddy is tired,” Oriya said. He sat up and lifted Sai off him, making him giggle. “Let’s take you back to bed, alright?”

“No, Daddy, no. I won’t play with you if you are tired, but let me sleep here.”

Before Oriya could start being all conflicted, Seiji nodded. “Alright, Sai, you can sleep here, but only if you promise to be quiet. Your Daddy is very tired.”

“Okay, Papa,” the boy said meekly. “I’ll be quiet. I promise. But, Daddy? Can you give me a funny kiss? Like you did this morning?”

Seiji watched with a smile as Oriya put Sai down and then lifted his pyjama and blew a kiss on his belly. “Daddy,” Sai laughed. “Can I have one more?”

“Tomorrow,” Oriya said, lightly tickling Sai.

“No, now.”

“Sai, didn’t you promise to be quiet?” Seiji asked before Oriya and Sai could continue talking.

“I did,” Sai giggled. “Sorry.”

Oriya blew another kiss on his belly. “Now, go to sleep, Sai. Good night.”

“Good night, Daddy. Good night, Papa.”

Seiji grinned. “You know it’s the mommy that sleeps in the middle, right?”

Oriya kicked him. 

Seiji didn’t mind. He was still one of the luckiest men in the world. He hugged Oriya, resting his head against his back. His partner was strong and gentle and he was so lucky to have him. So very lucky.


	37. Ogata is a lucky pervert

Muraki took one last drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes. Ah, this was just perfect. Fresh air carrying the scents of autumn. Oriya practicing music in his room. Seiji his for the taking in the study. He put out the stub and stood up. 

“Muraki,” Oriya called him. 

Muraki bit back an irritated sigh. He wanted Seiji, damn it. He took a calming breath. Seiji would still be there when Oriya finished with him. He stepped into Oriya’s room. “Yes?”

Oriya put down his shamisen. “Will you be spending the weekend here?”

He usually did, when he arrived on Friday evening. Oriya knew that. “That was the plan,” he said, trying not to frown. 

“Hm.” His phone suddenly made a noise. Oriya took it out and checked it, “Hm,” he said again, this time sounding irritated. “Hm.” He continued checking something until his expression changed into one of wonder. “Ah. Yes. Muraki,” he said, looking up.

“Yes?”

“Will you keep Seiji company tonight? It seems I have to take care of an idiot.”

Muraki grinned. He’d have Seiji to himself all evening and all night.

“But don’t exhaust him. I have plans for tomorrow. “

Muraki nodded. “Of course.”

He stood up. “I need to see Tami-san for a moment. Can you wait here? I still need to talk to you.”

“Alright.” Muraki waited until Oriya was out. Then he hurried to Oriya’s desk. What had made Oriya get over his annoyance so quickly? He picked it up and almost dropped it. The picture was still there, tempting him.

“Oh. That is one well-used asshole.” And how pretty it looked, red, puffy, glistening with lube, stretched widely on one side by a hand. More than pretty, it looked inviting and warm. 

He stroked himself over his clothes once and zoomed in. Yes, that was really a hole that had been fucked well and hard and for a long time. And now that he could look at it in greater detail he could see better the deep red lining of the anus. “What a slutty hole.” It had to be Seiji’s. His whole body was sluttish, and it seemed like Oriya was continuing his training. The door opened and Muraki grinned, raising the phone. “Oriya, you are one lucky man.”

Oriya smiled and nodded.

Hm. No shouts? No ‘put my phone down, you pervert?’. Muraki’s grin turned into a wicked smirk. “Who is the real pervert here?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, crossing the room and taking his phone from Muraki’s hand. He looked at the picture and his expression was satisfied again. 

“Oh, you know very well. This was a hint. Is this what you want me to do to Seiji tonight?”

Oriya kicked him lightly before sitting down. “No, you pervert.” He looked away for a second. “Not tonight.”

“Ha. It was a hint, I knew it.”

Oriya shook his head, smiling. “It was what it was.”

“So, if not tonight, tomorrow?”

Oriya nodded. He looked at his phone again, with the same happy expression as before. “Seiji wants both of us.”

“He has us.”

Oriya’s expression was irritated. Think, Muraki, think, it said. 

Seriously, why couldn’t the idiot come out with it? Muraki’s eyes widened. “Both of us. Together, you mean.” 

“I just said so.”

Muraki grinned. Of course in Oriya’s mind his statement had been clear from the start. “Well, if that is the case. I promise not to use his ass tonight. That will make him nice and tight for us tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Muraki, that is greatly appreciated,” Oriya smiled at him politely. 

“Hm. For this to work it would be good if he were stretched a lot. Do you need any toys?” Muraki loved buying toys. 

“You know what this place is, Muraki. There is a storeroom of toys,” Oriya grimaced.

“But no dungeon.”

“There is a specially modified room.”

Muraki gulped. “There is? Why haven’t we ever used it? Can we? Tomorrow?”

Oriya turned to his desk and picked up his diary. “Sorry, it’s already booked.”

He made a face. What was the point of owning a play room if you weren’t going to use it? Oriya was such an idiot. “Fine. You deal with everything.” If there was one thing Oriya could do very well, was dealing with perverts and Muraki proudly considered himself the most perverted of all the perverts that Oriya knew. “Any other … advice for tonight?”

“Don’t tire him out.” Oriya gave him a sweet smile. “I want him to enjoy tomorrow.”

Muraki nodded. He stood up. “I’ll go find Seiji now.”

“Alright. He’s with Sai at the study.”

For a second Muraki felt disappointed. Nothing was more cock-blocking than a four-year-old Go-loving brat. Then he smiled. Nothing was better than holding that little brat in his arms, watching his serious expression as he led his troops against the battlefield of the board. 

Nothing was better than having to wait a while before pleasing himself. 

&*&*

Seiji came back from the bathroom to find Oriya changing. “Your clients are idiots,” he mumbled as he slid under the covers once more.

“Why?”

“They keep you up too much.” He grinned. “Muraki and I had a lovely time tonight. We missed you.”

“Did you?” 

“Yes.” He waited until Oriya was next to him and then he hugged him. “Shall I tell you what we did?”

“Yes, please.”

“Muraki fucked my throat until he came. And then he spanked me because he said I made him come sooner than he wanted.” Seiji grinned. “I asked him to use the belt as well, since I was so bad.”

Oriya smiled. “Yes, it does sound like you were very naughty.”

“I was. So he belted me a few times, then put cream on me and then rimmed me.”

“Did he let you come?”

“Yes. Because I deserved a reward for taking my punishment so well.” Seiji pressed his body against Oriya’s. “And then he made me come again. It almost hurt.”

“Hm.” Oriya’s hand was suddenly between them, gently petting Seiji’s cock. “And if I do this, what will you say?” he asked as he slipped his hand under Seiji’s clothes and wrapped his fingers around his dick. 

“No, no, please. Don’t stop,” Seiji laughed. “Really, keep stroking me. I’m still sensitive but it feels so good.” He nuzzled Oriya. “No one does it like you do,” he whispered and kissed him. No one kissed like Oriya either. He reached for Oriya’s cock under his clothes, found him half-hard and started stroking him. 

“I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“Fuck now, sleep later.” 

Oriya kissed him as his strokes became faster, making Seiji lose his rhythm. He came, and this orgasm hurt even more than the previous one, but it still felt good. So good. He didn’t know how he found the energy to make Oriya come, but he did, and then he wrapped himself around him as his breath evened out. 

“I love you so much,” Oriya whispered.

Seiji nodded. So did he, but he was too sleepy to speak. 

&*&*

“Where is Muraki? I haven’t seen him all day,” Seiji asked in the middle of dinner.

Sai laughed. “Uncle Muraki was out with Daddy while we were playing, Papa.” 

Oriya laughed as well. “He’s right, Seiji. You were in your study all day. Or,” he leaned closer to Seiji, “did you mind that he didn’t interrupt you today?”

Seiji snorted. 

Oriya looked down. “Sai, have you finished eating?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Let’s find Auntie, then.”

“Alright.” Sai kissed him when Oriya picked him. “Auntie is nice. She lets me eat ice-cream,” he said when they were out. 

“Hm.” Oriya didn’t like that much. “Oh, well, tell her she can give you ice-cream tomorrow if you are a good boy.”

“I will be the best boy ever, Daddy.” 

Oriya grinned at Auntie. “You heard the Little Master. No ice-cream tonight, though. He has to get some sleep.” Sugar in the evening was the last thing Sai needed with his sleep problems. 

“Don’t worry, Master Oriya. I will take care of him.”

“Thank you, Auntie.” He didn’t want her taking care of Sai too much, but she would take better care of him than a baby-sitter. And he would have the whole evening to spend with Seiji and Muraki. 

He kissed Sai’s cheek and then went to find Seiji. 

“Is Sai eating ice-cream right now? I wouldn’t mind some,” he grinned. 

“I have something else for you to eat.”

Seiji’s eyes widened. “Oriya, did you just make a sexual innuendo?”

Oriya took out a couple of mochi from his sleeve. “No. Green tea mochi. Have one.”

Seiji started laughing as he unwrapped it. “Ah, Oriya,” he sighed with a smile after eating it. “So, Auntie has Sai. Does this mean we can have tonight all to ourselves?”

Oriya nodded. “She will even put him to sleep to her room.”

“Surely he can sleep on his own.”

“No. What if he has a nightmare?”

Seiji kissed him. Seiji thought him over-protective. “You are right. So, what have you planned for tonight?”

“Me?”

Seiji kissed him again. I love that innocent act, he thought, keep it up. “I can tell you what I planned for tonight,” he whispered. “Before dinner, I opened myself up for you and I’m wearing my favourite plug. Ease of access,” he grinned, biting Oriya’s earlobe before pulling away. 

Oriya looked around, hoping no one saw them. 

Seiji lightly slapped his ass once. “Come on, lead the way. I plan for you to use me thoroughly tonight, and I don’t want any delays.” 

“I will,” he muttered despite his embarrassment.

Seiji laughed again. “How?”

Oriya stopped. “Are you drunk?”

“No, how can you say that?” Seiji hugged him and pressed him against one of the pillars. Oriya felt his erect dick and Seiji rubbed himself against him. “I’m just very excited. I was being naughty, wearing a plug at dinner, and now I’m imagining all sorts of things. I want to be fucked, Oriya. I’m drunk on that.”

Oriya pushed him away and grabbed his hand. “So, you want to get fucked?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

Oriya opened the door to his room with his free hand and pushed Seiji inside. “Then you will be.”

Muraki winked at him. 

“Wow.” Seiji looked around. “Really?”

“Oriya and I went shopping this morning,” Muraki smiled. 

Seiji kissed Oriya on the lips. “Thank you.” Then he kissed Muraki. Muraki grabbed his wrist and deepened the kiss. “Thank you,” Seiji said breathlessly when Muraki let him.

“Oh you will,” Muraki smirked. “Strip.”

Oriya smiled as Seiji undressed himself in a hurry. He was a beautiful man and desire made him glow. “Seiji?”

He stopped for a second. Then he slipped out of his trousers, kicked them aside and smiled. “Yes?”

“If things get rough, too rough for you, if there is something you don’t like, tell us.”

“I will. How about, I’ll say ‘red’ ok? And if you gag me, I’ll snap my fingers three times? So, you’ll know I need a break. Although,” he grinned wickedly, “I can’t think of something I don’t like. Maybe … no, I would like that too…. or...”

Seiji’s thoughts had moved from golden showers to coprophilia. Oriya shook his head. He didn’t like either, but Seiji didn’t care, as long as the one degrading him was either Muraki or Oriya. 

“No, honestly I can’t think of something I don’t like right now.” He suddenly frowned. “I wouldn’t like to be permanently damaged,” he said, looking at Oriya. “And I don’t like needles, come to think of it. Or being cut.”

“Don’t worry,” Muraki grinned. “No chance of that happening. I cut enough people in my line of work to satisfy all the needs I have to make people bleed.”

Oriya glared at Muraki. “No bleeding in the house. Blood is one of the hardest stains to clean. I’d rather not deal with that.”

“You could have told me that years ago,” Muraki laughed.

“It’s common sense, you idiot.”

“Guys? If you want to argue, fine, I can play with myself, but do it somewhere else. You’re ruining my mood.” He stroked his cock as if for emphasis. 

Oriya started laughing. “Seiji, when you are right, you are right.”

“Of course I am. In fact, I’m right most of the time. Now, someone promised me I’d get fucked but all I see is a lot of toys and two men who are hot as fuck yet they prefer to argue about housecleaning instead of fucking me.”

Muraki smirked. “Someone is being bratty.”

“Someone is being impatient,” Oriya smiled. 

“Yes, and that someone will fuck himself if you don’t do something about it,” Seiji shouted at them, as he continued stroking himself. “And if you do, you should trust me to know my limits, damn it.”

“Of course,” Oriya said meekly. “I apologize. But you will safeword if you…”

Seiji nodded. “Yes, yes, I will. I promise you. Now, can I finally, please, please get fucked?”

“Someone is taking lessons from Sai in bad manners.”

“No talk of Sai during sex. You’re ruining my mood,” Oriya screamed. “Argh.” He glared at them and walked out of the room, needing some air. Seriously, all he wanted was a quiet evening with both Seiji and Muraki (and some kinky sex because they were both such annoying perverts) and what did he get instead? Fucking brats, both of them, in need of discipline. 

He took a deep breath and went back into his room. Muraki was still dressed, and Seiji was on his knees, sucking him. “Did I say it was okay to start without me?” he asked after closing the door. 

Muraki looked at him stupidly. 

Seiji continued as if he hadn’t heard him. 

“Stop, right now.”

“Or?”

Oriya stared at him, letting Muraki feel his annoyance and his intent to punish him. 

A moment later Muraki pushed Seiji away. 

“Strip,” he told Muraki. 

Seiji licked his lips. He sat down, and moaned as the plug pressed inside him. 

Oriya ignored them as he took out the other toy box from the cabinet and then cleared his desk. When he was finished, he turned around. Both of them were naked, Seiji still on his knees, Muraki still standing, both erect, and both waiting for him. He smiled. “Your behavior is unacceptable.”

He sat on the desk and parted his kimono. He started teasing his cock with feather-light touches. 

“Muraki, on your knees. Seiji, I want you to open up his hole for me. Do a thorough job. And use your tongue. I don’t want to hear another word from you.”

“Can I say ‘thank you’?” Seiji asked with a wide grin as he positioned himself behind Muraki.

“Yes, you may.” Oriya smirked. He’d make Seiji regret agreeing to that. He stopped caressing himself and sat down on the floor, where he felt more comfortable and he could reach his books. Doing any work was going to be impossible, so he picked up the Tale of the Heike, opened it at a random page and started reading. 

A chapter later he couldn’t pretend that Muraki’s moaning was not affecting him. He put the book down and looked at them. “Is he ready, Seiji?”

“I can speak now?”

“Yes,” he grinned. 

“He’s ready.” Seiji lowered his head one more time. 

Oriya stood up and went to them. “Show me.”

Seiji parted Muraki’s hole with his fingers, making Muraki moan again. “I told you that moaning like a cheap whore would get him to stop reading,” Seiji smirked. 

“Actually, it was expensive whores who did most of the moaning. In fact, they acted like they were possessed because they wanted their clients to leave as soon as possible,” Oriya said wondering if he wanted to touch Muraki or slap Seiji. 

Muraki groaned. “Seiji, don’t get him started. If yours is fish, then prostitution in Japan is Oriya’s special subject.”

Oriya decided to slap Muraki’s ass, so he did that. 

“It’s true,” Muraki protested. “If there ever was a quiz about tropical fish, Yoshiwara, and witchcraft, we’d win it hands down.”

Oriya slapped him again. “Seiji, why don’t you show me how ready you are?”

Seiji turned around immediately and removed his plug with a deep sigh. His hole fluttered for a second. 

“Someone is hungry to be filled, I see.”

“You can say it’s my hole, Oriya,” Seiji turned his head and smiled at him seductively. “My hole is hungry and wants your cock. Please.”

Muraki also craned his head towards him. “My hole is hungry too. Fill me, Oriya.”

“Alright, I will. But first.” He went to the toybox and brought out two collars. “May I?”

“What an idiot,” Muraki muttered.

Seiji nodded. “Of course you can.”

“And once I put these on you, you will do what I want?”

Seiji reached for his cock and squeezed the base. “Please, Oriya, stop teasing me. You can do whatever, just stop talking and do it.”

“It seems that I’ll need one more thing as well.”

He heard a soft thump. When he looked back, Seiji was leaning on his arms, ass up in the air, and was muttering something. Muraki was rubbing his back soothingly. 

“You are so good together, you know that? And you play so well together.” Oriya smiled at them, although what he felt was fear that one day they’d leave him. They did play well together, and their desires were far more compatible than Oriya’s and theirs. Ah, why was he surrounded by perverts? At least he knew how to deal with them: either pretend he didn’t notice their perversions, or satisfy them better than they expected. “Put these on.” He threw the cock rings at them.

Muraki caught them in mid-air. He smirked as he tightened his around himself. Then, after pushing Seiji up, he kissed him hungrily as he fastened the ring around his cock. “We’re ready now.”

Seiji was breathing hard and his eyes were dark. He nodded. 

Oriya put the collar on Seiji first. 

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Muraki smirked. 

Seiji’s eyes widened. He touched the collar, and nodded.

“Yes, for better, for worse,” Oriya smiled. “And for kinky sex.”

Muraki offered him his neck. “Lots of it, I hope.”

Oriya smiled again. He attached a leash on Muraki’s collar after he’d secured it around his neck, and then one on Seiji’s. Then he pulled at it and without looking, turned towards the other end of the room, where his desk was. He could hear them crawling as they followed him. Next he should install a camera and record everything. He hated not seeing them. 

When he reached his desk he stopped and turned to face them. “Who’s been naughtier, I wonder?”

“Me,” Seiji said immediately. 

“I wasn’t good either,” Muraki smirked. 

“Hm. I guess you should both be punished equally.” He looked at them. They looked so similar, and yet, Muraki was physically stronger. He pulled at Muraki’s leash. “Bend over against the desk. The narrow side, please.”

Muraki hurried to obey. “Now what?”

“Is that comfortable? Maybe I should put a pillow under your stomach. Wait.” He went to the closet, and heard them muttering to each other again. They thought him far too gentle, but he didn’t want to cause them any harm even when they wanted him to hurt them. They loved him, he reminded himself as he took out a pillow and placed it under Muraki. “Spread your legs, please.”

Muraki did it with a smirk. “My arms too?”

“Yes, please.”

He put his arms on the desk and spread them. “Now what?”

“Now, this,” he said as he took out several of his obi and a couple of Seiji’s belts. He started by tying Muraki’s right ankle to the leg of the table, and then he moved on to the left one. 

“Why not use the spreader bar?” Seiji asked him.

“This is better,” Muraki grinned. “This is making me stretch my legs. It’s almost painful, but not really.”

Seiji made a face. “I wanted that.”

“I have something in mind for you too,” Oriya smiled. Bloody perverts, both of them. He finished tying Muraki’s wrists to the other two legs and then looked at him. Muraki’s muscles were straining against his bonds, but he seemed calm. He was beautiful. Oriya kissed the small of his back and then couldn’t resist biting his perfect ass. “You are so beautiful,” he told him, caressing him. 

Then he turned his attention to Seiji. “You are beautiful too. Come here.”

Seiji crawled to him. “What an obedient…” he took a deep breath. He could do it. He would. “What an obedient…”

Seiji kissed his inner thigh. “Slut. It’s okay if you don’t say it. As long as you treat me like one.” Seiji’s eyes were almost all black, his pupils were so dilated with desire. “I’m your slut, Oriya. Use me.”

What a hypocrite he was that he couldn’t say it, but got turned on hearing it. Oriya grabbed the leash and pulled Seiji up. Seiji struggled for a moment and then managed to get up, holding on Oriya to support himself. Oriya kissed him lightly and then hugged him and pushed him on Muraki’s back. 

“Oh,” Muraki said softly, voice full of understanding.

“Yes,” Oriya agreed. “Are you okay? Can you handle Seiji’s weight?”

“Yes,” Muraki laughed. “Go ahead.”

Seiji blinked at him. “How do you want me?”

“Arms over your head, please.”

Seiji smiled seductively as he followed his order. “I would do it even if you didn’t ask nicely.”

“Seiji,” he sighed as he tied both of his wrists with the middle part of an obi and then tied each end on a table leg. He tested it for tightness; his finger could slide easily underneath the fabric. 

“Fine, fine.”

“Raise your legs. Knees flexed.”

“Like this?” Seiji brought his knees up and spread his legs. 

“Yes. This should be adequate,” he said as he started tying Seiji’s right ankle to his thigh with one of Seiji’s western style belts, and then moved to the left leg, using another of Seiji’s belts. If only his stupid yellow ties were long enough for this. He used two obi belts to tie his ankles to the table legs at the far end of the table so as to raise Seiji’s ass and then stepped back. “Thank you. You are so very fuckable right now.”

“If my hands were free, I would clap,” Muraki laughed.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Seiji protested. “He’s trying.” Seiji looked at him with eyes full of devotion. “Ignore him, Oriya. Be yourself.”

Oriya smiled at Seiji. He knelt between them and caressed Seiji’s cock. It pulsed. “Thank you.” He then slapped his ass. “This doesn’t mean you won’t get punished for your attitude.” He slapped Muraki’s ass next. “Or that you’ll get away with behaving so badly. And no talking back. You will only say ‘thank you’ each time I slap you.” 

He continued spanking them, first Seiji, then the Muraki until both had bright red bottoms and thighs. Seiji had started moaning first, but once Oriya started hitting Muraki’s thighs with his palm, Muraki also started gasping. He continued for a while longer, wondering if he could make music out of their moans. He couldn’t. 

When Seiji started crying he stopped. “Did you learn your lesson today?”

“Eh?”

“That you can’t behave like a bratty five-year-old.”

“Yes, yes. Thank you.” 

“And you?”

“I could use more instruction,” Muraki gasped.

Oriya spanked him four more times. “More?”

“No, no. Thank you,” he panted. 

“Good.” He reached for the lube and poured some on him. For a second he thought of pushing straight into Muraki, but he couldn’t do it. He poured more lube on his finger and pushed it gently into him, testing how loose he was. 

“Good…” Muraki started muttering.

Oriya slapped his ass again.

“Thank you,” Muraki cried. 

“Good man,” Oriya said approvingly and thrust into Muraki’s warm, waiting hole. 

Seiji looked at him pleadingly. 

Oriya smiled. After two strokes, he pulled out and went straight into Seiji. His hole was looser than Muraki’s, but just as warm.

It was almost hypnotic sliding first into one and then the other. Oriya felt like he could lose himself in their warmth and their openness. Their bodies were soft and yielding to him, welcoming and lightly trembling. Muraki’s voice was deeper, but Seiji’s was more passionate, but their broken gasps, their choked off moans were for him and because of him. 

Oriya wished he was more than himself, that he could hold them both and cover them, and love them. Both geniuses, one broken and mad; the other proud and self-possessed. He loved them so much. 

He pulled out of Seiji and smiled at them.

“What?” Seiji shook his head as if in a trance. “Oriya, please, come back. Please.”

Muraki sighed. “Please.”

Oriya started untying them. “Can you stand?” he asked Seiji when he was finished. He didn’t wait for his answer, but he supported him up and then helped him sit. He did the same for Muraki. 

Seiji stood up on still wobbly legs. “Please, Oriya. Can I come?”

“No.” Since he was up, Oriya guided him towards the bed. “Sorry, can you stand being on your back a little longer?” 

Seiji’s eyes shone the moment he realized what Oriya meant. “Oriya. I love you.”

Oriya smiled and pushed him gently down. 

Seiji stretched his legs a couple of times and then held them up with his hands. He grinned at them, excited. His hole fluttered, as if it were winking at them. Bodies could be such undisciplined, slutty things, but, gods, Seiji’s was so beautiful. Oriya didn’t care about impropriety when he was next to him; he only wanted him. 

Muraki stood next to Oriya. “Can I open him? Please?”

Oriya sat down. “Go ahead.”

Muraki smiled. He picked up one of the larger toys, slathered lots of lube on it, and pressed it against Seiji’s hole. “Oh, look, it’s sliding right in. Your body is telling me to go ahead. Your body wants this.”

“I want this,” Seiji corrected him with a smirk. “It feels so good. So full. Fuck me harder, Muraki. Stop being….”

Like Oriya he meant to say, but then he’d stopped himself. Oriya felt slapped. His desire waned. He looked away and wished he could also shut out the lewd moans that came out of Seiji’s mouth. 

Muraki suddenly touched him. “I think he’s ready for the next toy. Do you want to do the honours?”

He didn’t. Instead he turned around and picked it up. “Are you ready for this, Seiji?” he asked as he started covering it with lube, spreading the liquid substance with his fingers so it would go everywhere.

Seiji gulped. “Yes.” He kept staring at it. “Oriya, can you do me a favour?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss the head.”

“What?”

“It would be so hot. Please,” Seiji shuddered and licked his lips. 

Muraki nodded. “Yes, please.”

Perverts, both of them. Oriya kissed it lightly, wondering why both Muraki and Seiji looked at him hungrily. He hadn’t been too suggestive, had he? He then pushed it slowly into Seiji. 

“Yes, yes. This is so much better. Oh, gods, I’m a size queen and I like it,” Seiji laughed. “More, more, don’t stop.” He looked at Oriya full of trust. “Go on. You won’t hurt me. You would never hurt me.”

Oriya nodded and continued. He wouldn’t betray Seiji’s trust. 

“This is the perfect way to train a hole,” Muraki said in a low voice, focused on the careful slide of the dildo inside Seiji. “You are going to be so ready for us, Seiji. Your hole is so pretty like this, all spread open. Oriya, take it out.”

He did. Seiji’s hole refused to close, trembling as if in anticipation of what was to come. 

“Gods, it gapes beautifully.”

Oriya agreed. He took out his phone and took a picture. Then he showed it to Seiji. 

“Fuck, yes. That’s hot. Am I ready now?”

Muraki nodded. 

Seiji lowered his legs and moved to a crouching position. He suddenly moved and pushed Oriya down. “I want to lie on top you, and see you. Then Muraki can fuck me from behind.” He looked ecstatic. “I can’t wait,” he said as he pushed aside Oriya’s kimono, took his cock in his hand and positioned it against his hole. 

A moment later Seiji was moving down, taking Oriya deep inside him in the smoothest, easiest way possible. “You feel so good inside me, Oriya,” Seiji gasped. “So good.”

Oriya hugged him and smiled. 

Seiji smiled back. “My pretty, pretty Oriya. Kiss me.”

As Oriya surged upwards so as to kiss Seiji, he felt Muraki slide next to him. Muraki’s dick throbbed and felt so warm, as if Muraki was trying to burn them, or burn himself. Seiji let out a moan and, closing his eyes, pushed back against Muraki. 

“It’s so tight,” Muraki whispered. “So hot and tight and perfect.”

Oriya agreed with a nod. 

Seiji rocked himself against them. “Thnak you, thank you,” he said in a rough, deep voice. “This feels amazing. I can feel you both. Move, damn it. Move.”

Moving sounded easier than it was. When they both tried it, Oriya slipped out of Seiji. He slid back inside, thinking. “It might be easier if you thrust, Muraki. I’ll…” be myself, he wanted to say, slow and boring. “Go more slowly. Let’s try it.” He gave a tiny, rocking push while Muraki started moving faster.

Seiji kissed him. “This feels more than amazing. You’re a genius. Thank you.” He kissed him again. 

“I want a kiss too,” Muraki complained.

Seiji pulled himself up, moaning deeply as he moved. He craned his neck back so he could kiss Muraki.

Gods, they were beautiful together. 

“Can I come, Oriya?” Seiji asked as he bounced on both of them. “Please?”

“Yes.”

Seiji reached down and unfastened the cockring. When he pushed down one more time he started coming, arching backwards, and looking impossibly beautiful in his ecstasy.   
His body tightened against Oriya’s. He closed his eyes and started coming too, burning with love for his loves. 

Muraki pulled out. Oriya felt his hot semen fall on his thigh, and then felt both of them fall next to him. 

“That was…” Seiji whispered to his right. Intense. Wonderful. Amazing.

“It was,” Muraki agreed.

Oriya sat up. “I have to take a picture,” he shouted as he reached for his phone and took a quick shot of Seiji’s back. 

Seiji half-opened his eyes. He made a half-hearted attempt to raise his arms and immediately let them drop to his side. “You are mad.”

“You’ll regret it tomorrow if I don’t.”

Muraki sat up and held Seiji’s ass-cheeks open for him so he could take a picture. “There, all done.”

Seiji moved his arm sluggishly. He reached behind and touched himself. “It’s tender,” he smiled happily. “Show me.”

Oriya did.

“Hm. Nice.” His eyelids closed gently. “Very nice. Thank you.” His hand fell heavily to the bed. 

“I think he fell asleep,” Oriya whispered with a smile and put his phone away. 

Muraki removed Seiji’s collar and then his own. “The rest of cleaning can wait,” he said as he returned to his position at Oriya’s left. He pulled Oriya down and kissed him. “That was amazing.”

Oriya nodded. He covered Muraki and Seiji and then wondered where to turn and whom to hug. A moment later Seiji shifted and half-climbed over him. Oriya hugged him with his right arm. Then he extended his left to Muraki. “There’s still some space.” Muraki covered the rest of him with his body.

Moments later they were both breathing heavily, already having drifted into sleep. 

Oriya closed his eyes and let their breaths become a lullaby, their bodies his cover. How he loved them.


	38. Training Oriya

Seiji waited until Sai had finished eating his breakfast. Before Oriya’s precious son could ask for a game of Go, Seiji stood up and picked up Sai from Oriya’s lap. Both father and son didn’t protest, making him smile. “It’s such a lovely day, Sai. How about going out for a walk?”

“Papa? A walk? Where? Don’t you want to play Go?”

“We can play Go later, Sai. Don’t you want some ice-cream after a nice walk at the park?”

“Ice-cream,” Sai cried out happily, kicking Seiji in his excitement. “Ice-cream. Yes, please, Papa. I want ice-cream.”

Oriya smiled at Seiji. “It’s not like you to want to take Sai for a walk.”

“Oh, no, I won’t take him. Auntie will. Be right back,” he said and ran out of the room, with Sai still shouting how much he loved ice-cream. 

Auntie was waiting right outside, smiling. “Hello, Little Master,” she said as Seiji put Sai down. 

Sai gave her his hand. “Hello, Auntie. Papa said I can have ice-cream.”

“Yes, you can,” she grinned. 

“Yes,” Sai hopped a couple of times. “Ice-cream. Let’s go for ice-cream.”

Auntie nodded. “Remember, Master Oriya has to be back at five in order to get ready for the evening.”

“Yes, don’t worry. I’ll make sure he’s back on time.”

“Thank you. So, Little Master, ready for your walk?”

“No. I’m ready for ice-cream,” Sai laughed as she led him towards the exit. 

Seiji smiled, and then went back. Oriya was staring at him. “He’s just going for a walk,” he protested, feeling Oriya’s disapproval even though he didn’t show it. 

“And ice-cream.”

Seiji sat down and rubbed Oriya’s hand. “A little sugar won’t hurt him. Truth is,” he added quickly before Oriya could object, “I want to spend some time with you alone.”

Oriya’s expression turned soft. “Really?” he asked as if he didn’t believe him. 

Seiji hugged him, not surprised when Oriya relaxed against him. “Of course,” he whispered in his ear before drawing it between his lips and licking it, making Oriya shiver. 

Oriya suddenly pushed him away. “But your Go,” he shouted. “Don’t you have the game against Tsukasa-sensei in three days? Can you afford to take time off so close to defending your Gosei title?”

Seiji felt a swell of desire. None of his girlfriends had ever cared much about his Go, and none so much as to stop him when he was in an amorous mood to remind him of his games. “I can take half the day off,” he said, puling Oriya back to him. “And so can you.”

“Really? Yes,” Oriya laughed, shouting. “Thank you.”

Seeing that grateful, happy expression had Seiji making a note to himself that he should spend more time with Oriya from now on. He didn’t have to be in the study all the time, and Oriya’s room was quite cool in the summer. Yes, he’d have to start practicing Go in Oriya’s room again, the way he did before they’d broken up years ago. “I have made plans for today,” he said as he stood up. “I hope you will enjoy them.”

“Of course I will.” Unspoken went the ‘anything you plan is good for me,’ that Seiji could see in his smiling expression. 

Seiji smiled back. “So, put on something nice but casual. We have to be back by five.”

“Hm. Next time we should take a weekend off. Maybe after you win, Great Sage?”

“Let’s see if I win first.”

“You will,” Oriya told him confidently. 

He was pretty confident himself, but it was nice to see someone else believe in him. “Let’s go change. We’ve stayed here long enough, don’t you think?”

Oriya ran out of the room, laughing. 

No wonder Sai was running around loudly when he didn’t play Go. He took after his father. He smiled. He really wouldn’t change either of them (much). 

&*&*

Even though Seiji wanted to go to the hotel as soon as possible, they had to make a stop when they passed one of Oriya’s favourite sweet shops. Oriya did not have a sweet tooth, but he liked beautiful things and the little jellies with the bean paste goldfish were beautiful indeed. 

“It’s really summer,” Oriya sighed happily as he unwrapped the sweet. “Doesn’t this look like Miko-chan?”

Seiji looked at the goldfish. “Yes, it does have more red near the tail, like Miko-chan.”

“Do you want it?” 

He liked sweet things even less than Oriya, but it was so like Oriya to offer. “Thank you.”

Yes, definitely worth accepting if it made Oriya smile so brightly. He needed to have him in a good mood, after all. He stopped at a convenience store, got two cans of cold tea and offered one to Oriya, who took it with a grateful smile. 

“Are we going outside Kyoto?” he asked when they were outside the station. 

“No,” Seiji smiled. He threw the second can of tea in one of the bins.

“We’re going to eat ramen? I have a favourite place we can go. If you want.”

“No.”

At Oriya’s obvious disappointment Seiji relented. They would need lunch, after all. “We can have ramen for lunch. At your favourite place.”

“Thank you.” Oriya leaned slightly closer to him for a second. “I really love their ramen. You’ll see; it’s the best ramen in Kyoto.” He started moving.

Seiji reached out and tugged at his sleeve. “This way.” Oriya looked longingly towards the direction he’d been heading. The ramen restaurant must have been that way. He smiled. “We’ll go there later.”

“Thank you.”

Seiji wished he could kiss him, but no. Oriya didn’t even allow him to touch him when they were in public. What a shame that was. “Come,” he said as he walked further. 

Oriya followed him quietly. “This is…” he suddenly said when they were in front of the hotel. 

“Yes, it is,” he smirked.

“But why?”

Seiji started climbing the stairs. “Because we need to talk, and I’d rather not do it at…” he was about to say ‘your place,’ but that was no longer true, was it? Ever since Oriya had stopped paying him for Sai’s lessons, he felt Kokakurou could become his place too. “At home,” he said, trying the word. 

Oriya stopped and looked at him. “Ah,” he finally muttered as he caught up with Seiji. “I understand.”

“Do you?” He wasn’t sure, but they were at the reception already. “Reservation under the name Ogata.”

The receptionist smiled at him. “Yes, Ogata-san. Can I have an identitification document?”

Seiji gave her his driver’s license and waited as she entered his data. 

“Would you like to pay now or later?”

“Later.”

“Of course.” She handed him the card key. “Your room is at the twelfth floor.” She then glanced at Oriya. “Would you require extra hair care products, Sir?”

Oriya started laughing. 

“No, thank you,” Seiji replied for him. The idiot couldn’t stop laughing, as if the poor girl had asked him something extraordinary. He elbowed him. “It’s not funny,” he hissed.

“No, no, it’s just that everywhere I go they ask me that. Everywhere.” He continued laughing.

“Just ignore him. He’s easily amused,” he told the receptionist, and she blushed. 

“Yes, I’m sorry… Tanaka-san,” Oriya told her with her most charming smile. 

Her blush deepened. “Eh… I hope you enjoy your stay.”

Seiji glanced at Oriya. “We will.” He tugged at Oriya’s sleeve again and pulled it towards the elevator. “You idiot,” he told him fondly the moment the doors were closed. 

“But everyone asks me the same question.”

“And do you blame them? When was the last time you cut your hair?”

“Two weeks ago.”

Seiji stared at him.

“I maintain my hair very carefully,” Oriya huffed. 

Of course he did. Seiji couldn’t wait until they were inside their room so he could kiss him. 

The moment the door closed behind them he did, pushing Oriya against the wall and kissing him as deeply as he could, tasting the sweetness of the dessert in his mouth. Oriya made a soft, happy sound, wrapped his arms around Seiji’s waist and let him control the kiss. 

“I like this kind of conversation,” Oriya whispered as he nuzzled him. 

Seiji pulled him towards the bed. “I hope you’ll like the rest of it,” he grinned as he made him sit. He then went to the fridge and found the tea, exactly as he had requested. “Here, have a drink.”

Oriya took a sip and looked towards the window. “Should we close the blinds?”

He looked outside as well. “No one will see us from outside here.” Unlike your… our place, he thought. How many maids were there? And why he’d always find one of them hovering around Oriya’s rooms? No, their rooms. “It is a nice view, isn’t it?” He could see the sprawl of urban, modern Kyoto from there. “Wish we could have come here yesterday. It must be so beautiful at night, with all the lights.” When he looked back, he found Oriya studying the hotel’s brochure.

“They have a spa,” he smiled the moment he realized Seiji was looking at him. “And a pool.”

“We didn’t come here for that.”

“Didn’t we?” Oriya fell back on the bed and spread his legs a little. “No, we didn’t,” he smiled slowly. “Why don’t you come here to tell me what you wanted to tell me?”

Seiji sat at the edge of the bed. “I’d rather stay here for a while.”

“Why?”

“Oriya,” he said, reaching for his ankle and rubbing it lightly. Ah, this was more difficult than he thought it would be.

Oriya sat up. “What is it?” 

He looked so concerned that Seiji felt worse. He crawled on the bed until he could hug Oriya. “You are a beautiful, strong man.” He slid his lands inside Oriya’s sleeves and caressed his arms. “Your biceps turn me on so much.”

“Eh?” 

He took a deep breath. “Oriya, why are you holding back? I want to feel your strength.”

“I don’t understand.”

Seiji kissed him. Oriya’s confusion also turned him on, and made him want to tease him further, but neither reaction was helpful at that point. “Two weeks ago, when you spanked me, I could tell you were holding back. I don’t like it when you do. I want to feel you. I want to feel your strength.”

“Ah.” Oriya shook his head. “Seiji. I know my strength. If I were to not hold back, I would hurt you.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” He was certain of that. 

Oriya stared at him. “I know I would,” he finally said. 

Seiji moved away from him. “You’re scared of your own strength.”

“Nonsense.” 

“Then hit me.”

“I can’t.”

“But you love me, don’t you?” Seiji touched him lightly on the hand. “Don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

Seiji slid down to the floor and turned his back to Oriya. He slowly unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. A moment later they pooled around his feet and he pushed them to the side. “Hit me,” he said, sticking his ass out.

“Seiji,” Oriya protested softly. “I’m not in the mood for that.”

“You don’t have to be in the mood to know how to hit me.” He craned his neck and looked at Oriya, who was still looked dismayed. “Look, you say you know your strength but to me it seems that you don’t know how much of it to use in our bedroom. Hit me, so we know what feels good.”

Oriya sighed. He gave him a soft pat.

“That was a minus five. Try again,” Seiji grinned and wiggled his ass at him. 

The next slap was also soft. “Minus two. You can do better.” He smirked at him. “In fact, you did better two weeks ago.”

The next hit stang a little. “That’s better. Two.”

Oriya smacked him harder.

“Three. That’s what you did two weeks ago. Too many of these were delightfully painful, but,” he turned to look at Oriya again, and smiled encouragingly when he saw his frown, “I would like something more. Try again.”

Oriya did. That hurt, but it was still tolerable. 

“Four.” Five smarted and six was painful. Seven was worse. At eight Seiji called for Oriya to stop. “I think this should be reserved for punishments.”

“I thought you only wanted punishments.”

Seiji winked at him. “There’s punishment and punishment.”

Oriya hit him again. “Ouch.That was another eight, Oriya.”

“Sorry, I thought you needed to be punished.” 

“Not now.” Seiji moved away. His ass hurt, but he’d asked for it. He slowly turned towards Oriya. “Although, now that you mention it…”

“No, no, I’m not spanking you again today. I’m really not in the mood.” Oriya looked at him miserably. “I’m not even in the mood for ramen right now.”

“Poor baby,” he said soothingly, and realized he sounded like he was addressing Sai after a loss.

Oriya chuckled, expression changing. “So, you’re happy with a six or seven for most… things?”

“Yes. You can start with five and move up to seven. And if I’m really naughty,” he licked his lips, “then an eight.”

“I knew you were lying about that being punishment,” Oriya said, still amused. 

“It hurt, I didn’t lie about that,” Seiji said. Oriya’s smile started falling. “But that too can be pleasant, under the right circumstances,” he added quickly before Oriya slid back into a bad mood. 

“I see. But,” Oriya’s expression softened, “you used to be happy with… less complicated… things. Before. I don’t understand. No, I mean, I do understand why someone would like being dominated, but you were happy before without it.”

Seiji climbed on the bed and took Oriya’s hands in his. He started caressing them, feeling the sword calluses with his fingertips. “I was but… this is more fun. I always was the bigger one in a relationship, the stronger, the more powerful. I always held back. But with you, I’m not. And I can let go and be…” 

Be himself, without pretending, without trying, without being in control. And there was that other thing, that even in his head sounded fucked up: he felt safe and protected when Oriya manhandled him. It was true. He didn’t even need to be hit to enjoy things; just Oriya asserting his dominance was enough for him. Although being spanked was not bad either. “It feels good,” he said, not knowing how else to explain it. 

“Pain makes the brain release endorphins.” 

“Yes, that. It feels really…” He shrugged. He couldn’t explain that either; his orgasms felt more intense and the feeling of satiation lasted longer after a session of more … how had Oriya called it? ‘Complicated things.’ He kissed Oriya’s palm. “I like it,” he said, staring into his eyes. 

Oriya blinked. 

“What do you like?” he said after kissing the other palm. How to ask? But he had to. “Is this because you also like to be dominated? Before, you were always happy with me taking the lead.” 

“Eh? I was, wasn’t I?” Oriya agreed with a smile. 

“Well?” 

“I like making you happy. I thought you wanted to be in control so I let you.” Oriya smiled at him. “If you want me to be in control, I will be.”

“Is it all the same to you?”

Oriya nodded. He shook his wrists and Seiji let go of his hands. The moment he was free, Oriya grabbed him, pulled him to him, and together they fell on the bed. Oriya nuzzled him. “That’s what I really like,” he said, smiling against Seiji’s neck. 

Seiji smiled as well. Their bodies touched from head to toe, and it was so easy to hug and rub their feet together. Which was what Oriya did a second later. “You’re a dork,” Seiji grinned. 

Oriya chuckled. He pressed himself against Seiji and pulled away the next minute. “Excuse me,” he said as he started untangling himself. 

Seiji followed him to the bathroom.

“Excuse me,” Oriya said in an affronted tone. 

Seiji hugged him from behind. “Something you asked two weeks ago has got me thinking, and thinking.”

“Alright, what was that?”

“I think it’s best if you are naked for what I want to ask of you.”

Oriya turned to face him. “Seiji?”

“Watersports. Please?”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Oriya pushed him away. “That’s not funny. Stop smirking.”

“But I want to experience it. I’ve been reading about it and,” Seiji smiled. “One wrote how it made her feel so good to know that her partner could do anything to her. It sounded…”

“You really are…” Oriya sighed. 

“A slut. A total, unashamed slut. Please, call me that.”

“I was thinking ‘shameless’.”

“Unashamed, Oriya. There’s a difference.” He was who he was and he wouldn’t hide it. Not from himself, not from Oriya. He was curious. Would that feel as good for him as it had for that woman? 

Oriya nodded. “Would it make you happy?” he asked after studying him for a few moments. 

“Yes,” he answered without any hesitation.

Oriya looked around. “Strip, then.” He started undressing himself. 

Seiji froze, and his fingers stilled. Perhaps he should ask for this more often if it meant he’d get to see Oriya naked. How quickly he untied the cords that held his garments in place. How deft his fingers. How strong his arms. Seriously, those biceps. He wanted to lick them. And those thighs. He wanted to bite them. Oriya wasn’t hard, but, “Fuck, Oriya, I want you to fuck me.”

“I thought you wanted…”

He smiled at Oriya’s continuous inability to talk of sexual activities. “Oh, yes, I do,” he smirked. “But maybe later?” he said as he took off his shirt.

Oriya picked up all their clothes instead of answering him. Seiji watched as he put them neatly aside, spreading his garments over the back of an armchair. What a thoughtful, responsible adult.

“Why are you still there? Get in the tub.” 

“But, Oriya.”

“No, I’m not…doing that with you on the floor.”

He chuckled as he stepped into the tub. “Happy now?” he asked after kneeling. 

“Yes.”

It was difficult not to smile at Oriya’s annoyed expression, so he did. “If you hate it so much, we don’t have to try it,” he said.

“But you want it, right?”

He nodded. “You know what else I want? I want you to slap me and call me a slut because I am one.”

“Yes, you are,” Oriya agreed. “But I really want to … relieve myself now. Is that why you made me drink so much tea?”

Seiji nodded, smiling. 

“That was really naughty,” Oriya told him seriously. 

“Punish me, then.”

Oriya shook his head, staring at him with a fond expression. “That’s all you ever want.” He took his dick in his hand and aimed at Seiji. “I’m sorry,” he said, warning him. 

Seiji smiled. Oriya couldn’t really look at him and the first drops hit Seiji on the neck. It didn’t smell much of anything and it was warm. “Aim a bit higher.”

Oriya stopped altogether. “You are very bossy for someone who likes to be dominated.” 

“Of course. I need to teach my Master how to do it,” he grinned, feeling himself harden at calling Oriya ‘Master’. He stroked himself faster. Yes, he liked his Master Oriya. 

Oriya started pissing on him again. This time it was a steady stream hitting him on the forehead. Seiji closed his eyes and lifted his head so it could cover his face. It was a warm, pleasant sensation, but what was warmer was the feeling of belonging to Oriya so completely that Oriya could do this to him. What was the warmest, though, was the feeling that Oriya could push away his reservations just to please him. His dear, sweet Master. He was so lucky. 

His orgasm made his body feel like it was falling into a warm, pleasant stream. Seiji had to hold on to Oriya as he shuddered through it, and then lean on him. How strong was his love. And how sweet. He could do anything he wanted to Seiji, but he only did what Seiji wanted. 

He stayed kneeling and kept his eyes closed, sighing happily as Oriya rinsed him and then washed his hair. He didn’t open them even after Oriya finished rinsing him a second time. “So good.” 

Oriya chuckled. “I can imagine.” He pulled Seiji up. “Seiji?”

Seiji half-opened his eyes. “Sex makes me sleepy. Why not you?”

“I don’t know. It usually makes me feel energized.” 

“Weird.” He chuckled as Oriya started drying him. “You’re such a dork. I love you.”

Oriya hugged him. A moment later Seiji felt himself lifted up. He wrapped his legs around Oriya’s waist and let him carry him, feeling Oriya’s biceps with his hands. They bulged but were not strained. Was that how Sai felt each time he was picked up? Secure in the knowledge that this mountain of a man would not drop him? Safe to be held so closely against him that he could smell his fresh, clean scent? Sai was a lucky child.

Oriya lay down on the bed with Seiji still wrapped around him. When he tried to move away, Seiji tightened his hold. “You’re ridiculously strong,” he sighed happily. “I love it.” He really did. 

When he opened his eyes he found himself alone in bed. There was a soft noise coming from the bathroom, so he sat up and peeked inside. Oriya was kneeling in front of the tub.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning. We can’t let urine stay in the drain and make it smelly.”

He shook his head. “The point of doing this in a hotel is that so we won’t have to deal with it.”

“I thought the point was that since we can’t do it at home because urine will stain the wooden floors and make a mess of the mats, we can do it here.”

He hadn’t even thought of that. Shit; if he wanted to indulge in golden showers again, they’d have to do it in the garden. “That too,” he lied. 

“Besides, just because other people will clean after us, does not mean we have to make their work difficult,” Oriya said.

Such a thoughtful, responsible adult. “Yes, you are right.”

“Right?” Oriya turned and smiled at him. 

“Yes,” Seiji smiled back.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve had the best, most restful nap ever.” Now he felt energized and ready to take on the world. Or maybe try teaching Oriya how to call him ‘slut’ before they returned.

“Great. Do you feel like you could have lunch, maybe?”

“Ramen?”

“Yes,” Oriya shouted. 

His tone was just as happy as Sai’s when he was promised ice-cream. What dorks, both of them. How lucky he was to have them.


	39. The one where Ashiwara can't even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SO VERY SELF-INDULGENT!!!  
> Oriya is paraphrasing Yamaga Soko (and I checked Training the Samurai Mind: a Bushido Sourcebook, translated and edited by Thomas Cleary)

“Today it’s food, then bath, then Go,” Oriya told Sai as they finished breakfast. 

Sai nodded. He suddenly slipped out of Oriya’s grip and started running towards the corridor. “I’m clean. I don’t want a bath.”

“Sai,” Oriya shouted after him. 

“No,” Sai laughed. 

Oriya let Sai run for a minute and then got up and hurried after him. Hanako gestured towards the garden.”Thank you,” he grinned as he ran. Ah, there he was. “Sai,” he shouted.

“You can’t catch me,” Sai was laughing as he ran along the stone path. He suddenly tripped and fell down on the ground. “Oops.” Sai pushed himself up, and looked at his hands. “I fell.”

Oriya knelt next to Sai. “And now you really need a bath,” he said as he took Sai’s hands in his and cleaned the dirt off them with his handkerchief. He sighed with relief; there wasn’t even a scratch on Sai, just the impressions from some stray small stones. “Let’s get clean, shall we?”

“Alright,” Sai said meekly as Oriya lifted him in his arms. “Daddy? I hurted my knee.”

“Did you, Sai?”

Sai nodded. “Papa says I must play Go on my own now that I’m a big boy, but,” he wrapped his arms around Oriya’s neck, “my knee hurts, Daddy. Can I play Go with you today?”

Oriya smiled. He didn’t understand why Seiji insisted that Sai played on his own after Kuwabara-sensei’s visit, but it wasn’t because Sai was a big boy. Sai was still so little. “Of course you can play with me, Sai.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Sai didn’t make any fuss as Oriya undressed him. “Your knee looks fine, Sai. There’s not even a scratch.”

“It hurts, it hurts,” Sai started screaming. “I’m not a liar, Daddy, it hurts.”

Oriya hugged him. “I believe you, Sai. There. The bath will make it feel even better,” he said after kissing it. 

“The other knee too, Daddy.”

“Of course, Sai.” 

Once that was done and Oriya had undressed himsef, he sat Sai down on the stool. “It is important to have a bath today, Sai. We have a guest visiting us. Or rather, you have a guest.”

“I do?”

“Yes, he’s a professional Go player who studies under Touya-sensei.”

“Ah. Is he good? He must be good,” Sai nodded. 

“Yes, he must be, and so, you must be good also. And being good starts by being clean,” Oriya said as he turned on the shower and directed the water spray at Sai. 

Sai giggled. “More water, Daddy.”

“Sai, stop squirming.”

“No, no, I’m not… What did you say I do?”

“You squirm. Like an eel.” Oriya made a wavy motion with his hand.

Sai laughed. 

“Sai, this is important. Being clean means showing respect to your guests.”

Oriya turned the spray over him. He closed his eyes as he lifted the shower head so as to wet his hair. Being clean meant relaxing. He liked being clean. When he opened his eyes Sai was staring at him. 

“Being clean feels nice,” he said quietly.

“It does. And after we are clean, we will wear nice clothes, so we can meet your guest,” he said, turning off the shower. 

Sai’s eyes shone with excitement. A bath was not as exciting for Sai as it had been for Oriya at his age, but the prospect of nice clothes was. His baby really was his son. 

“I like nice clothes.”

“Wearing nice clothes is important when we have guests.” Oriya picked up the lavender soap bar and started washing Sai. “You must always wear the right clothes for each occasion. Each cloth has its use, and when you don’t use the right clothes, then you are also not right.” 

Sai nodded seriously. 

“If you are dressed too informally when you have guests, then you will also behave informally against them. Today’s guest is your opponent, Sai, so you must show him respect and honour, and be ready to face him in the battlefield.”

“With nice clothes,” Sai nodded again.

“Yes. He will see you and know that you are disciplined in your mind, and your behavior, and your fight.” Oriya smiled. Should he admonish Sai for his behavior the week before? He’d been impossible before the game against Kuwabara-sensei. No. “I know my Sai knows right from wrong, and that he will behave properly today.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Sai?” He picked up the wet towel and started rubbing Sai with it. 

“Do you mind when I am naughty?”

Oriya hugged him. “Sai, I want you to be good.”

Sai kissed him. “I will be good, Daddy.”

“Thank you, Sai. The body is where the mind resides, and so the body must be disciplined and proper so that the mind can be disciplined too.”

Sai looked at himself and then at Oriya. “Is my body proper?”

“It is when you are quiet and at peace with yourself. It is when you train it.”

“Daddy’s body is very proper, then. Daddy trains a lot.”

Oriya laughed. “Yes.” He started washing Sai’s hair. “A proper body is also a clean body.” He rinsed Sai and started cleaning himself next. 

“Daddy?”

“Is Papa’s body proper?” Sai touched Oriya’s chest. “He doesn’t train as you do.”

“Yes, but have you noticed how quietly he sits when he plays? His body is proper and trained for Go.”

“Then why should I train like you do?”

“Do you mind?”

Sai frowned as he thought. Oriya tried not to smile. Sai’s expression was so cute. “No, I love training with Daddy. I want to be as strong as Daddy in body and mind and as strong as Papa in Go,” he shouted. 

“That’s my Sai.”

“Can we do the rice thing now? Can we? Can we?” Sai started squirming again. 

Oriya steadied him. “In a minute. Let me do my hair first.”

Sai tugged at it. “I want to have hair as long as Daddy’s.”

“You will.”

“I will, I will,” Sai shouted again. 

Oriya smiled. Perhaps expecting discipline and quiet from this four-year-old was too much. Seiji did have a point when he complained about how noisy Sai was, but… he hugged Sai again. Sai was his baby; he could be as noisy as he wanted. 

&*&*

After rubbing himself and Sai with a wet pouch filled with rice bran it was time for soaking in the tub. Instead of playing with his ducks Sai decided to lie on his chest. After a while he fell asleep.

Oriya hugged him. How did time fly? It seemed like yesterday that Sai was this tiny, helpless baby, depending on him for everything. That little noisy creature that slept poorly and kept him up most of the night. He smiled. Well Sai was still small and noisy, and still had nightmares, but they were nothing like his nightmares and stress when he was little.  
He hadn’t done anything of what he’d wanted to do when he was young, but at least he’d helped make Sai. His little miracle. He kissed the top of Sai’s head. “I know you’re loud because you can speak now, my little ghost. Keep shouting until you know you’re real.”

Time always passed so soon when he was with Sai. Oriya got out, and massaged some rice bran oil on him and Sai. Sai slept through it. What an honour it was to have Sai’s trust. What a greater honour still to know he made Sai so safe. He hoped that even after Sai forgot his childhood, he’d at least still remember this feeling of love and safety. 

He wrapped Sai in a towel and then half-dried his hair. They were late already. This would do. Then he dressed in a yukata and carried Sai to his room. Sai stirred the moment Oriya stepped into it. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“I slept.”

“Yes, you did.”

Sai squirmed and Oriya put him down. “Is my guest here already?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Maybe. Let’s get you dressed.”

Sai followed Oriya to the kimono stand where Oriya had put a couple of garments for Sai to choose. “I want the bunnies,” he laughed, grabbing the edge of the blue kimono with the white rabbits playing amidst pale blue waves and pulling it down. 

“Yes, yes, Little Master. Underwear first,” he said and Sai followed him to the clothes cabinet. 

“I can dress myself.”

“Of course you can,” Oriya smiled as Sai started putting on his undergarments. He adjusted the hadajuban a little and then handed Sai the nagajuban. “Can you do this yourself too?”

“I can,” Sai replied confidently. He giggled. “Silly Daddy, you ask me the same thing every day. I can dress myself now.”

“Yes, your Daddy is silly,” Oriya said softly, and feeling already nostalgic for the present. Sai was growing up so fast.

Sai hugged his legs. “I love my silly Daddy.” He took a step back. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, Sai, you’ve worn it perfectly.”

“Is my body proper now?”

“Almost.” He tightened the cord around Sai’s waist, and then slipped the kimono on him. Sai let him adjust it around him.

“I can dress myself but Daddy does it better,” Sai said approvingly when Oriya had finished. “What will Daddy wear?”

“I’ll show you.” 

Sai followed Oriya and inspected the clothes on the kimono stand carefully. “These are boring,” he pouted as he hugged Oriya again. 

“Anything else would not be proper on this occasion, Sai.”

Sai made another face. He sat down begging Oriya with his expression. “I like the clothes Daddy wears at night. They are pretty, and I want my Daddy to be pretty all the time.”

“Daddy wears pretty clothes for entertaining customers. Now I have to be the host to your guest. I must be boring. That is proper.”

“If you must,” Sai pouted. 

Oriya smiled as he started getting dressed. “I must, Sai. One cannot be undisciplined. One must be dutiful.”

“To my guest?”

“To your guest. Being dutiful is being honourable. You play to the best of your abilities because that’s honourable, right?”

“Right. Ah, I understand,” Sai nodded. 

“And you will play to the best of your abilities today, won’t you?”

“Yes. Because I love Go and by playing well, I honour the game.”

“That’s right,” Oriya grinned. 

“But you will still play with me, right, Daddy? And hold me? Because my knee hurts.”

Oriya wasn’t so sure about that, but he let it slide. After all, he was selfish; he found holding Sai comforting and he wanted to hold him for as long as he could. “Of course, Sai.”

Sai hugged him once more. Then he gave Oriya his hand. “Let’s see if my guest is here, Daddy.” He skipped as he walked. “I’ll play Go now, I’ll play Go now.”

Oriya allowed it for a while. “Discipline, Sai,” Oriya whispered to him as they were outside the room.

Sai grinned. “Alright, Daddy,” he said. He raised his head and straightened his back. I’m like Daddy, he thought. Tall. Ready to fight. 

Oriya smiled as he opened the door. “I’m sorry if we are late.”

“What took… No, nevermind,” Seiji shook his head. “Oriya-san, Sai-kun, this is Ashiwara-san.”

Ashiwara was a young man whose expression reminded Oriya of a scared rabbit for a second. He smiled at him. “Pleased to meet you, Ashiwara-san.”

“Erm… likewise.” Ashiwara-san gulped. 

Oriya led Sai towards the board. “Sai had a little accident this morning, so,” he smiled, bowing his head, “I apologize, but you will have to be patient with me.”

Seiji lowered his glasses a little. “You will sit with Sai, you mean.”

“Well…”

“I can’t sit properly,” Sai shouted. “My knee hurts.” He hugged Oriya again. “I must sit with Daddy.”

“Of course, Sai,” Oriya smiled as he sat down and settled Sai on his lap. 

“You will sit there?” Ashiwara-san asked in a trembling voice.

“Yes. Worry not. After you start playing you will hardly know I’m here.”

I’m not so sure about that, Ashiwara-san thought. 

Oriya smiled at him, ignoring him as he hugged Sai lightly and started thinking of next week’s menu. 

&*&*

Hiroyuki had accepted Ogata-san’s invitation to Kokakurou with some trepidation. Kokakurou meant Oriya-san. Still, the prospect of playing against Sai was far too tempting and Akira-kun and Hikaru-kun would be there so… what could go wrong? 

“They are late again,” Ogata-san muttered again. 

Hikaru-kun nodded. “Sai is probably choosing clothes. He’s always been stylish,” he said wistfully. 

“Maybe we can play a game, Ogata-san?” Akira-kun suggested.

“And I can play against Ashiwara-san,” Hikaru-kun said. 

“I need some fresh air first. It was a long train ride.” Hiroyuki said. “May I?”

“Go ahead.”

Ogata-san grinned. “Maybe I can play against both of you while Ashiwara-san gets some air?”

Hikaru-kun groaned. 

Hiroyuki chuckled as he stepped out. Ogata-san seemed to be in a good mood. Coming here had been good for him. Ever since he’d moved to Kyoto he’d been more relaxed. It was good to see that change; Ogata-san had been far too focused on Go alone. 

He noticed a wrapped stone at one of the paths of the garden. This meant that the rest of the area was private, didn’t it? But he could go past it, surely? He wasn’t a customer. Hiroyuki ignored it and continued until he was in a small garden dominated by hydrangeas and maple trees that partly hid a separate wooden structure. 

He was about to turn back when he heard a familiar shriek. “Daddy. Help.”

His curiosity won over his prudence. He approached carefully, making as little noise as possible. If he stepped on one of the stones and lifted himself up, he could see inside the building. He looked. 

Oriya-san was standing up from the tub. The sight of him in still damp hair that shone darkly was nothing compared to him all wet and naked. The man must have been a martial artist, lean but muscled everywhere, with ridiculously strong shoulders and arms and an absolutely perfect six-pack. 

Hiroyuki swallowed hard when Oriya-san stepped out. His sharp hips seemed to be there just to point towards dark, neatly trimmed pubes and a long dick that, neither thick, neither thin, looked just right. 

“Where is it, Sai?”

“There, there,” Sai shouted from the edge of the tub.

Oriya knelt down, hiding himself from Hiroyuki’s view. When he stood up, he turned around. Hiroyuki could catch glimpses of a strong back and muscular legs and, as he stepped into the tub, of a small, tight ass. 

“There is your duck, Sai. Please don’t drop it again.”

Sai hugged the duck close to his chest. “Ducky is hurt. Kiss it better, Daddy.”

Hiroyuki pulled away, feeling like the worst kind of pervert for drooling over a father spending time with his child. He hurried back to the dining room, and had to sit outside for a few minutes while his erection subsided. Hiroyuki didn’t even like men, but, gods, he wanted Oriya-san to pin him down, hold him in his strong arms and fuck him to oblivion. 

Oriya-san was not just distractingly pretty; he was hot. 

Was Oriya-san single, perhaps? He was raising Sai alone, and even though Ogata-san lived with him, everyone knew that Ogata-san had had a string of girlfriends when he was living back in Tokyo. Hiroyuki had even caught him picking up a prostitute after they’d gone drinking once. 

Gods, what was he thinking? 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Hikaru-kun told him the moment he stepped inside.

He shook his head. “I’m fine. Something I ate must have disagreed with me.”

“Can you play?”

“Yes, Ogata-san.”

“Good.”

The door opened and Oriya-san stepped inside with Sai in his arms. Hiroyuki gulped. Even though the clothes hid his body, Oriya-san still looked powerful, holding Sai with ease. Gorgeous too, in autumnal red. 

Ogata-san groaned. “Not another accident.”

“Well,” Oriya-san smiled apologetically.

“I’m staying with Daddy,” Sai shouted, hugging Oriya-san’s neck tightly. “I am.”

“Of course you are, Sai,” Ogata-san conceded. “Please, take a seat.”

Hiroyuki bit back a groan. Life was cruel.

&*&*

Ogata-kun shook his head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with Ashiwara these months. He’s even more of a scatterbrain than usual. Thank you for agreeing to observing his game, Kuwabara-sensei.”

“Of course, of course.” Not that he would ever decline an invitation to Kokakurou. Kokakurou meant Oriya-san, after all. “So, you say he’s lost all games against Sai-kun?” 

Ogata-kun nodded. “Sai is good, but not that good.”

Perhaps Sai had help, he thought and smirked. “True.” 

“As his sempai, I feel responsible for him in front of Touya-sensei,” Ogata-kun continued. “I want to help the idiot.”

Shindou-kun opened the door with a grin. “What idiot?”

“You,” Ogata-kun snapped. “It’s not polite to barge in like this.”

He smiled a little. Oriya-san’s manners were rubbing off on Ogata-kun, it seemed. How wonderful. 

Shindou-kun stuck his tongue out at Ogata-kun and then sat next to him. 

Ashiwara-kun grinned behind him. “Hello. Kuwabara-sensei,” he said, surprised. 

“Nice to see you. I hope all is well.”

“It is.”

One of the maids brought them tea. He noticed that Shindou-kun thanked her politely. So, the boy was not beyond hope. 

“The tea is excellent,” he said after having a sip. Grassy and sweet and at the perfect temperature. 

“I will ask Oriya to make us some later,” Ogata-kun said, smiling. “His tea is even better.”

He noticed that at the mention of Oriya-san Ashiwara-kun swallowed. Hm. Perhaps Sai did have help in winning the games against the young man. He still remembered what an impression Oriya-san had made on him, after all. 

It had been after Ogata-kun’s first win against him. He’d been so proud of Ogata-kun, but Ogata-kun had been too drunk on his victory to understand that. Ogata-kun had left to celebrate soon after the interviews were done, but the tall, pretty man in traditional dress who’d watched Ogata-kun discreetly from the side had stayed behind. 

‘I know little of Go, but even I saw that it was a good game,' he'd said. 'Thank you for sharing your gift. Can I have your autograph?’ 

It had been such a flattering request by such a handsome man that he’d been unable to say ‘no’. Men like that rarely played Go, and none so pretty had ever asked for his autograph before. If only for that, he would remember him. 

And then, a few years later, the tall handsome man started appearing at Ogata-kun’s games again. He’d have a child with him, and he’d be discreetly watching again. When asked, he’d introduced himself as Sai’s father, Ogata-sensei’s student. Discreet and self-effacing, making him wonder for the first time if he were more than Ogata-kun’s employer and old friend. That was the kind of partner he would have liked, after all. 

The door opened. Oriya-san smiled at them as he led Sai in the room. What a picture they made; Oriya-san was dressed in a dark gree kimono, and Sai’s was a light brown decorated with pines, the same green as his father’s dress. “I’m sorry, we are late,” Oriya-san apologized. 

Sai bowed with him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, young man,” he said.

“What a pretty kimono,” Shindou-kun grinned. 

Sai slipped off Oriya-san’s hand and twirled around. “Daddy chose it for me.”

Only Ashiwara-kun was still looking at Oriya-san. Everyone else was looking at Sai. “It looks very good on you, Sai-kun.” 

“Thank you, Wizard-sensei,” Sai said with another bow and a wide grin. He turned towards Oriya-san and grabbed his hand again. “Daddy, look. Only Uncle Touya-sensei is missing. I will play Go all day. All day,” he laughed. “Thank you.”

“Thank Ogata-sensei. He arranged it.”

Sai ran towards Ogata-kun and hugged him. “Thank you, Sei-sei.” 

“I will leave you, then,” Oriya-san said politely. “Hikaru-kun, you will also look after Sai, won’t you?”

“Of course, Oriya-san.”

“Please, wait.”

“Kuwabara-sensei?”

“Please, stay a while, Oriya-san. I know how Sai gets immersed in the game, so perhaps you can indulge and join me in a song or two?” 

Oriya-san looked at them. “I…”

“Play Go with me, Daddy,” Sai cried out. “Please? You can sing with Wizard-sensei, just play with me.”

“Ah, alright, then. Please, excuse me,” he said as he sat down and let Sai climb over him. 

Ashiwara-kun bit his lips. He smiled. Yes, Sai had a lot of help against that opponent. But did the young man only see what was on the surface? “Do you know Cosmos elegy, Oriya-san? Will you sing it with me?”

“Only if you start.”

He did, feeling nostalgic and happy at the same time. His mother would sometimes sing this song, and he’d dance it with her. It brought back memories of home, of her softness and her perfume. Somehow sharing this legacy with Ogata-kun’s partner made him feel as happy as sharing his Go with Ogata-kun. 

As Sai started rocking himself very gently to the melody, Ashiwara-kun started breaking into a sweat. 

There really was nothing wrong with the young man’s game. Only his focus was elsewhere. He grinned at Ogata-kun, glancing at Oriya-san. 

Ogata-kun smirked when he caught his gaze. 

When the song finished, Ashiwara-kun looked even more flustered. “Another song, Oriya-san?”

Ogata-kun started laughing. He hadn’t had children, but how proud he’d be if Ogata-kun understood how much he thought of him as the son he’d always wanted. 

&*&*

Sai looked at himself. His kimono had grey clouds and big fat silver snowflakes. It looked pretty. “How do I look, Daddy?”

“You look wonderful, Sai.”

Sai looked up at Daddy. Daddy was wearing a grey kimono that was perhaps the most boring of all his clothes. “If I had guests in the evening, would you wear your pretty clothes, then?” 

Daddy laughed. “What did we say about dressing properly for each occasion?” 

“But this is really boring, Daddy.” He tugged at the edge of the kimono. “Grey is not good on you. You look very pale.”

“There is good pale and bad pale. Which type of pale is it?”

“This is boring pale. I don’t like it.” 

“But it matches your kimono.”

Sai looked at his dress again. He did like wearing clothes that matched Daddy’s because then everyone could see he was Daddy’s son. And he liked his kimono; the snowflakes were so beautiful. He wanted it to be cold and snowy so he could huddle under a thick kimono with Daddy and drink the tea that Daddy had made for him. 

Daddy knelt and hugged him. “Do you really hate this?”

“I don’t hate it. No. Yes, I do, I do. Wear something else, Daddy. Please. Or one of your pretty coats. Please?”

Sai squirmed away from Daddy and ran to the kimono stand. He looked at the two coats Daddy had put there and tugged the end of the very pale blue one, with the pines and birds in the snow. “Wear this over your kimono. Please?”

Daddy looked at him disapprovingly. 

“Please? We can both wear snow. And if you want, you can take it off later. Please?”

“It’ not appropriate.”

“It is if we say it is.”

Daddy shook his head. “Of course, Sai,” he smiled as he stood up and pulled the garment off the stand. 

“This is so much better,” Sai clapped, laughing as Daddy wore the coat over his kimono. “You look so pretty. I want you to be pretty always.”

“One day I’ll be old and won’t be pretty anymore.”

“I don’t care. To me you’re my pretty Daddy. Always.”

Daddy gave his hand to Sai. “Ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Sai skipped all the way to the room where his guest would be. He hoped it would be the Wizard-sensei. He was as good as Papa Sei-sei. Ooops. He shouldn’t call Papa ‘Papa’ in public. Just ‘Sei-sei.’ 

He didn’t understand adults. If Papa was Papa, why did he have to keep it a secret? Daddy didn’t like it being a secret either. He always felt a little sad when Sai called Papa ‘Sei-sei’ only, but when he called him ‘Papa’ Daddy was happy. Adults were so odd. 

“Sai, no more skipping.”

Sai stopped and nodded. “It’s time for Go,” he grinned.

“Yes, Sai.”

Daddy opened the door and Sai peeked inside. Ah, it was Ashiwara-san. He was a student of Uncle Touya-sensei but he was worse than Akira. Sai had won all the games against him so far. He tugged at Daddy’s kimono.

“Yes, Sai?”

“Ashiwara-san doesn’t take me seriously,” he pouted. “He always loses when we play.”

“Do you want me to scold him, Sai?” Daddy whispered. 

“No. But can you stay with me? And maybe sing to me? That way the game won’t be that boring.”

“Of course, Sai.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Have you finished with the conference?” Papa laughed.

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” Sai said, doing as Daddy did. “Hello, Ashiwara-san.”

Ashiwara-san looked scared of something, and he felt wild and excited. Sai was so glad he’d asked Daddy to stay with him. Ashiwara-san felt weird. 

He led Daddy to the go board and waited until Daddy was seated. He climbed on Daddy and sighed, taking a deep breath. “Daddy smells of flowers,” he announced happily. 

Ashiwara-san wiped his forehead. Then he bowed. “I lost.”

“We haven’t played yet,” Sai said, confused. “How can you lose already? Daddy? Sei-sei? I don’t understand.”

Daddy looked as confused as Sai felt. 

Papa started laughing. “Chin up, Ashiwara-kun. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Daddy suddenly kissed him on the top of his head. “Be quiet now at what I’ll tell you.”

Sai made a tiny nod.

“If you win against Papa, I’ll let you have ice-cream.”

Sai bit his lips so as not to shout. Ice-cream! He turned towards Daddy. “Any kind of ice-cream?”

“Any kind, Sai.”

Sai kissed him. “I’ll do my best, Daddy.”

Daddy smiled at him. “So will I, Sai. Your Papa has been too naughty for far too long.”

“I don’t…”

“I know you don’t understand. I’ll explain later.” Daddy rubbed his neck, parting his kimono a little.

“Okay, Daddy.” He turned around again. “Let’s play, Sei-sei.”

Papa nodded. His eyes darted between the board and Daddy's neck.

Ice-cream. Ice-cream. He had to win for ice-cream.


	40. The one where Oriya surprises Ogata

Seiji grinned as he tried to push the automatic doors open. He was drunk. He was a happy drunk. He would be the first Japanese in years to compete at the final of this particular Cup. Even if he lost, it wouldn’t matter. He was the first to go that far; further even than his Sensei.

The receptionist smiled at him as he entered the lobby. “Ogata-san, you have a message.”

He frowned. That’s why he had a phone; for messages. What was it? He took the letter from her, smiling at how old-fashioned this was. A message for him left at the reception. How odd as well.

He opened the envelope the moment he was inside the elevator. There was a card with a room number together with a key. “What on earth?” he muttered, before recognizing the slight perfume emanating from the note, a well-crafted blend dominated by bergamot, amber and myrrh, as well as leather. 

Seiji leaned against the wall, feeling a spike of desire so sudden it left him dizzy. Oriya and his autumnal, amber-based perfumes. Oriya, who’d managed to take a break from work to see him play. Oriya, whom he missed so much that he’d break his no-sex before finals rule. 

His hand shook as he lay the card against the reader. Would he be alone, or with Muraki? Gods, he’d missed Muraki too. Ogata took a deep breath as the slight clicking sound signified the unlocking of the door. He opened it slowly, finding himself in a dark corridor. “Hello?”

“Shhh, you’ll wake up Sai,” Oriya whispered from the end of it.

Seiji closed the door even more quietly, trying not to laugh. There he was, getting turned on just by the smell of Oriya’s perfume, and the crazy person had brought the biggest cock-blocking… Ah, he was being unfair. Oriya loved Sai far too much. “Where is the little monster?” he said smiling and turning the light on and seeing only Oriya sitting cross-legged on the bed as if he were interrupted while meditating. 

“In the next room, sleeping,” he said pointing at a closed door. “I booked us two connecting rooms.”

Seiji sat on the bed, undoing his tie. “Did you?”

“Sai insisted on watching you play at the final.”

“So you only came because Sai wanted it?” Seiji asked, feeling a mixture of curiosity and disappointment. 

Oriya smiled at him. “What do you think?”

“I…” he didn’t know what to think. He put his hand down, wanting to lean closer, and felt something hard under the covers. He couldn’t identify it by touch. “What is that?”

Oriya kept smiling as he pulled Seiji’s hand away from the hidden object. “I thought you might be stressed before the final, so I thought of doing something to relax you.” He leaned over and kissed him. 

Seiji closed his eyes, sighing. He had missed Oriya. 

“You are drunk,” Oriya reprimanded him, breaking the kiss.

“Not that drunk.”

“Hm.” He leaned for another kiss. “Seiji,” he whispered, teasing Seiji’s lips with his breath, and making his heart beat faster, “Will you let me be your Master tonight? Will you be my slut?”

Seiji hugged him and pushed him down, rubbing his groin against Oriya. “Yes, yes, please. Tell me I’m your slut, you know I am.”

Oriya laughed low in his throat. “I do.” He let Seiji rub himself for a few moments, and then pushed him gently away. “My slut should be naked,” he smiled. 

Seiji almost fell off the bed in his haste to get up and get undressed. “Yes, I will be.” Fuck, his fingers couldn’t move fast enough, and why was his shirt so difficult to unbutton?

“Seiji?”

“Yes?”

“Show me your body, love. Don’t be hasty.”

Seiji took a deep breath, smiling. Ah, Oriya would always be romantic, even as a Master. “You want me to tease you?”

Oriya shrugged. 

He did want a strip-tease, the idiot. Seiji smirked. He’d give him one. He stood up straight, smiled seductively and started removing his jacket slowly. The slight motion of the fabric against his shirt felt like a caress. “I’d rather you touched me,” he confessed. 

“My slut wants to make me do all the work?” Oriya’s eyes were shining. 

Seiji swallowed and shook his head. 

“Good. Continue.” 

He let the jacket drop to the floor and reached for his tie. 

“Leave your tie on.”

Seiji licked his lips. “I hope you plan to use the tie as a leash.”

“I might,” Oriya smiled. 

He started undoing his buttons next, taking his time and caressing his chest each time he unbuttoned one. Three buttons down and he was able to pinch his nipples, moaning slightly. 

“Ah, fuck,” Oriya said in a low voice. “Maybe you can hurry, after all.”

Seiji laughed. “Too sexy for you?”

“You’re always too sexy for me,” Oriya told him earnestly, making him feel warm and delighted in a way that had nothing to do with sex. 

Seiji stopped teasing. He threw his shirt over his jacket, unfastened his belt and took off his trousers and briefs, letting them both drop down. He toed off his socks hastily. “Do you like what you see?” he asked as he stood naked before Oriya. 

“Yes,” Oriya whispered. He shifted until he was sitting at the edge of the bed and he was able to reach Seiji’s tie. “I like it a lot,” he said, pulling Seiji to him by the end of that makeshift leash. 

“Your marks would make me look even better,” Seiji whispered, leaning for another kiss. Gods, he missed Oriya’s mouth. His lips, his tongue, his kiss. 

“We’ll see about that,” he teased Seiji before finally kissing him. 

Oriya’s grip around Seiji’s wrists tightened, and Seiji suddenly found himself on his back, staring at his still dressed lover. “You won’t strip for me?” he asked pleadingly.

Oriya started untying his obi. Seiji watched fascinated as his fingers loosened the knot with ease, and then, effortlessly, untied the second cord that kept his nagajuban in place. He shrugged them off, and the garments slid off his body with an almost musical rustle. 

“That too,” he said breathlessly, tugging at the transparent inner layer that highlighted how Oriya was completely naked underneath. 

“That too,” Oriya agreed quietly, smiling at him as he revealed himself.

Seiji stared at him. He was such a handsome man. He rubbed his leg against Oriya’s, needing to touch him. 

“You are so beautiful,” Oriya whispered, looking at him with so much love that Seiji felt he could come under the weight of his gaze, untouched. He moved and reached for something under the bed. A bag. “Can I do as I will with you?” he asked as he put it on the bed. 

Seiji nodded, grabbing the sheets so as not to touch himself. 

Oriya took out four red leather cuffs, and put them on the bed next to Seiji. 

He couldn’t stop himself if he tried. He reached for the closest to him, looked at it for a second and fastened it around his wrist.

“My slut is clever,” Oriya smiled. 

Seiji smiled back as he fastened the other around his other wrist. “Now what?”

Oriya uncovered the sheet, showing Seiji a relatively long and thick wooden plank with four hoops. “Stay there,” he said as he placed it beneath Seiji’s upper back. 

Seiji offered him his hands, watching eagerly as Oriya secured the handcuffs on the two outer hoops. “You got me,” he grinned. 

“Not yet,” he said as he lifted Seiji’s right leg and tied the other cuff on Seiji’s thigh, right above his knee. Then he fastened the strap dangling from it to one of the inner hoops, effectively folding Seiji up and spreading him open at the same time. He repeated the process with the left leg, placed a pillow under Seiji’s back and looked at his work. “Now I got you.”

Seiji’s throat had gone dry with desire. “Yes,” he gasped. “Fuck me.”

“Such an eager and delightful slut,” Oriya grinned. 

He leaned down and, looking into Seiji’s eyes, deliberately took Seiji’s dick into his mouth, lowering his head until he had taken every inch of him into his tight, hot throat that massaged him with every breath. A moment later Seiji felt Oriya’s fingers against his balls, teasing him lightly. “You’ll make me come.”

Oriya laughed and answered him. It only made his throat move and caress Seiji intimately, and, when one of Oriya’s fingers suddenly slid below his balls and pressed _that_ spot, Seiji came. 

“You, you….” he gasped, struggling against his bonds.

Oriya hit his forehead with his free hand and pulled away. “I forgot the gag,” he said, and semen trickled out of his mouth.

Seiji’s cock twitched with enthusiasm. He wanted more. “Kiss me first, gag me later.”

Oriya did. Exchanging semen together with saliva was always strangely erotic, and Seiji twisted upwards, wanting to feel more of Oriya. The bonds allowed him the barest of movements, but Oriya covered him with his body, responding to his need before Seiji had a chance to express it.

Out of the bag came the gag. It was Seiji’s favorite, the thick, penis-shaped one that filled his mouth so completely only broken moans came out. “I love you,” he said. “Gag me.”

Oriya smiled as he tied it around his head. He kissed the tip of Seiji’s nose. “I love you too,” he said, sat up, and studied him. 

Seiji looked at him. Oriya was erect, but he seemed happy to just look at him. What a dear, sweet pervert he was. If he could, he would smile. 

“I am going to fuck you,” Oriya said finally as he took out a pair of black gloves and wore them. “I will open you up with my fingers, and with my fist, and with my cock, and I will fuck you until you pass out. How does that sound, my slut?”

Seiji nodded his head enthusiastically. If he could, he would cry with happiness. He wanted Oriya to fuck him with his cock and with his hand at the same time. Would his love do that for him? He wanted Oriya to break him. “Please, yes, please,” he moaned, and the sound of his broken gasps was exciting, making him harden again a little. 

Oriya untied his hair ribbon. Moments later his hair spilled over Seiji’s body, caressing him. 

Seiji closed his eyes. His Master was so good to him. 

&*&*

Seiji sighed with contentment as he felt himself wake up. He had such a crazy, wonderful dream, that Oriya had come to find him, and he’d fucked him until Seiji came, and came, and came again, the last orgasm a tortured one that satisfied him more than any other. He’d fisted him, and spread him wide open, so wide that Oriya was able to stroke himself inside Seiji’s ass, and then, wonder of wonders, had even fucked him with a Hitachi magic wand inside his gaping ass, making him pass out with utter bliss. His dream Oriya was more of a pervert than his real one. 

He stretched, and his arm encountered something warm, and soft, and solid. Seiji opened his eyes slowly and found Oriya staring at him with a smile. “It wasn’t a dream,” he whispered, and his voice was hoarse.

“No.”

He reached behind himself. He felt his rim with his fingertips, and the touch made his cock fill again. “I’m still so loose,” he marveled.

Oriya stretched his arm to the nightstand, grabbed his phone and moments later showed the pictures to Seiji. “Your ass is the sluttiest ass in the world.”

Seiji purred. “Because I’m the sluttiest slut in the world,” he said and winked. “You did fuck me with your hand stroking your dick. It wasn’t a dream.”

“No. You made such wonderful music for me last night. Your body was my perfect instrument.”

Seiji remembered moaning a lot, so relentlessly Oriya had been touching and kissing him. He raised his hand to caress Oriya and saw the red marks around his wrists. He kissed him, feeling content and relaxed. “Thank you.” 

“Thank You.” Oriya kissed him again and pulled him close to him. 

His scent, clean and fresh, made Seiji relax further as he closed his eyes and let his head rest on Oriya’s chest. He half-remembered Oriya washing him tenderly afterwards, his touches slow and careful as he put him to bed and covered him with the blanket, but he didn’t remember anything else after that. Oriya must have cleaned the room of all evidence of their love-making, and then washed himself before joining him. “I missed your maid act,” he smiled. 

“You can catch a repeat performance tonight, if you want.”

Seiji bit the nipple closest to him, making Oriya shiver. “I do want.”

He felt Oriya caressing him. 

“Tell me, how easy was it traveling here with all these sex toys?”

Oriya started shaking. Seconds later Seiji heard him laugh. “Not that easy. In fact, I didn’t travel with any toys, because importing them is prohibited. I had to buy everything here, thus providing a small boost to local economy.”

Seiji started laughing. “You are so…. Thoughtful, is one word for it.”

“Well…”

The opening of the connecting room door stopped Oriya from continuing. “Daddy? Papa! Papa!” Sai laughed as he ran towards them. “Papa,” he continued in the same loud tone as he climbed the bed, “Papa, Papa, I missed you,” he cried, burrowing between them and hugging Seiji with all his strength. 

“I missed you too, Sai,” he smiled.

“Daddy missed you too,” Sai whispered to him. “And I missed your Go.” He hugged Seiji one more time and then stood up, clearly using Oriya as his stepping stone, judging by a small grimace Oriya made. “Let’s play Go, Papa,” he shouted, waving his arms around for a few moments before falling down on Oriya. “Oops, I fell,” he giggled. 

“Yes, you did, Sai,” Oriya managed with a tight grin.

Seiji felt sorry for him. He pulled Sai into his arms before he could hurt his father again. “What if we have breakfast first, and then Go?”

“Food, then bath, then Go?” Sai asked him quietly.

Oriya nodded. Seiji did too. 

“Go, then Go, then Go?” Sai asked hopefully. 

Seiji stomach grumbled. “Food, then bath, then Go.”

Sai made a soft, disappointed sound. “It’s always food, then bath, then Go. Why can’t it be Go, Go, Go?”

He often wondered about the same thing. Why did they have to satisfy their bodies when Go was all that mattered? As he sat up, he felt the burn and the stretch from the activities of the previous night. Ah, well… some bodily activities were worth satisfying, and were just as important as Go. He smiled at Sai. “Food, then bath, then Go. Go get dressed; we’re going to the restaurant.” He turned towards Oriya. “The breakfast buffet is great. Their pancakes are so good, I want to steal their recipe.”

“Really?” Oriya’s eyes shone with excitement. 

“Really. Sai, go get dressed, please.”

Sai stayed where he was.

Seiji tried not to sigh. “Sai, the faster you are dressed, the faster we’ll have food. The faster we have food…”

“The faster you’ll play Go,” Oriya finished. 

“Go, Go, Go,” Sai shouted happily as he crawled away from then and then slid down the bed. “Food, then Go, Go, Go,” he continued as he ran to his room.

“He’s so easy,” Seiji smiled.

“He loves Go.”

Sai kept chattering about Go in the next room, and how he wanted to see Papa play. “Papa is so good,” he babbled loudly, probably talking to his toy fox. “I love Papa. I love his Go. Go, Go, Go.”

Seiji felt like hugging and kissing Sai. Was this what having a child felt like? This desire to protect them? This mixture of patience, love, and exasperation at their behavior? Because at that moment, he really loved the little monster, cock-blocking him or not. “Food, then bath, then Go,” he smiled as he stood up. “Go, Go, Go,” he shouted, grinning.

“Go, Go, Go,” Sai laughed from the other room. 

Oriya looked at him with so much love, he was tempted to go back to bed with him. But, no. Go. Go. Go!


	41. This is what they call training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at some point after Ogata wins the Hon'inbo title

Seiji looked down at Oriya. Damn, Oriya on his knees always made him hard. That was not how he was supposed to be. 

Muraki noticed and smirked, the bastard. Even more of a bastard, he was the one to run the ice-cube on Seiji's dick. "This has to go down, Seiji."

The cold made him shiver. If only the day was warmer, then he could use that to play... His cock twitched.

"Seriously, Seiji, keep doing that, and I'll bring the ice-pack," Muraki warned him.

"I'm trying, but..." How to think unsexy thoughts when one of his lovers was teasing him with new sensations and the other looked up at him with that adoring expression? And licked his lips at the same time? How? 

Muraki snorted. He grabbed a handful of ice-cubes and pressed them all against Seiji's genitals. 

The cold was burning and, despite himself, he shrieked.

"Now, Oriya."

Oriya smiled. Seiji was curious as to how he had become so proficient and quick at putting on the chastity device, but he dared not ask. He looked down at his genitals encased in shiny, stainless steel. The fit was just perfect. There was something aesthetically pleasing about the device too. He would not ask. He should not... "You're good at this, Oriya. Why are you good at this, Oriya?"

Oriya gave him a sweet smile. "Because practice makes perfect, Seiji."

Seiji groaned. Of course it did. On whom? 

"You really have to ask, Seiji?" Muraki purred in his ear, and licking him. 

He shivered. His cock tried to respond but couldn't. What a cruel thing this was! 

Oriya zipped up his trousers and buckled his belt. Then he stood up smoothly. "There, I think you're ready now."

Muraki nodded. "If you can play Go like that, you can play against anyone."

Oriya kissed him on the cheek. "All part of the Getting the Meijin title Preparation Programme'." 

More like punishment for confessing to Oriya he got turned on while playing Go sometimes. 

"I'll make it up to you, Seiji," Oriya whispered. "Go play Go, now," he said with a smile, and moving away from him. 

Muraki kissed him on the lips. "For good luck. And if you win...." He glanced at Oriya.

Oriya nodded. 

These two... What had they planned for him? He'd have to win to find out, wouldn't he?

&*&*

Muraki greeted him at the entrance. Uncharacteristically, he was wearing one of Oriya’s kimono. “How was your game?”

“You bastard.” Wearing the chastity device had only made him more aware of his genitals and how, yes, he did find Go arousing. An elegant move, an insightful attack, a masterful capture. He kept feeling excited, and then he felt the device reining him in. 

Muraki smirked. “You lost, then?”

“Of course not.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Muraki said calmly. “Would you be interested in one more game, or are you too tired?”

“Will it be against you?”

Muraki nodded. 

“Alright, then,” Seiji agreed as he followed him inside. Muraki was good, but not that good. If he had to assess his level, he’d say he was a 1-, maybe even 2-dan player. He’d finish the game in thirty minutes, if not less. 

Muraki opened the door to Oriya’s room and let him in. 

“Hello, Seiji,” Oriya said, smiling sweetly. “I take it you won.”

Seiji stood still. His throat was dry, very dry, suddenly, and the damned chastity thing was doing exactly what it was supposed to. Fuck. 

Muraki pushed him inside and closed the door behind them. “Well?” 

Seiji was still stuck on the sight before him. Oriya, smiling at him invitingly, naked, completely naked for once and with his hair all loose falling over and under his shoulders, lying down on an expensive-looking, dark blue, silk coverlet. More inviting than his smile, though, was the grid that had been painted on his chest. It was a small grid, only 9x9, but the squares were larger than usual.

“What are you waiting for?” asked Muraki. 

“I… I don’t know,” He grinned and moved towards the centre of the room, towards Oriya, and knelt next to him. “I don’t see the bowls with the stones.”

Muraki sat facing him. He handed Seiji a lipstick. 

“Eh?”

“Kiss the point where you want your stone to be,” Muraki said with a wicked smile as he started painting his lips a deep, dark blue.

Seiji opened his lipstick. It was red. He smirked. “How did you agree to that?” He asked Oriya. “This will be messy.”

“I trust you’ll wash me afterwards,” Oriya grinned. 

Damned chastity cage. 

“This sounds fun. What happens if I win?” Seiji asked.

“Then you’ll get a special prize. A very special one,” Muraki murmured in that voice that meant he was ready to fuck.

Seiji swallowed. Thirty minutes was too long an estimate; he had to win faster than that.

&*&*

Seiji had been right; it was messy, especially when one of them captured a stone and they had to scrub it off, leaving dark red or blue smidges on Oriya’s pale skin. But it was also exciting. Seiji was certain that he’d never look at another board the same way, not after kissing his way across this beautiful, smooth, living board that trembled lightly after each touch. 

His only consolation was that he was not the only one suffering. If his cock protested its imprisonment, Oriya’s was protesting its lack of direct simulation. Half-way through the game it had fully risen, and by the time Seiji was near the endgame, the head was shining with pre-come. Oriya just lay there, though, as if unaffected, hands passively resting at his side, and only his faster breath indicated his arousal. 

“A chastity device would be wasted on you,” Muraki suddenly grinned. “In your place, I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands away from me.”

“You are you, and I am me,” Oriya smiled. 

Muraki smirked. Before Seiji could kiss Oriya one more, he bowed. “I lost. Thank you for the game, Seiji, it was good.”

Oriya laughed. “And this game was good for me too.” He took a long, shuddering breath. “I think I want to touch myself now that I don’t have to be still for you.”

Seiji leaned over Oriya’s cock and took him in his mouth, hungry for that liquid that graced the tip. Seiji did not care for sweet things, but Oriya’s pre-come was the exception. Sugary sweet, it reminded him of caramelized fruit, and he loved it. Thank all the gods it came in such small quantities and no one had come up with a dessert that tasted like that, because he’d glut himself on it.

Muraki made a disappointed noise. “I wanted that,” he said.

Seiji felt Oriya move, and then heard a wet sound. He looked, and yes, Oriya was trying to devour Muraki. These two… He smiled and took Oriya deeper. He’d had his fill of this nectar, but now he wanted what came next, that sharp-sweet essence that was unique to Oriya. 

He started playing with Oriya’s balls with one hand and stroking him with the other. He wanted Oriya to come in his mouth, so he could drink his fill. Sometimes, he felt a little naughty when he did that, he felt a little like what a vampire might have felt when sucking his victims’ blood, he felt so hungry and full of desire at the same time. Where would the vampire be without his victim? Where would he be without Oriya? 

He felt Oriya’s balls tightened in his palm and he opened his mouth widely, ready for it, waiting, oh, yes, how hot it was, and kind of sweet, and sticky. Yes, he loved indulging himself with this. Muraki could have it next time. This was his, all his. 

The moment he released Oriya’s dick, Muraki grabbed the back of his head, pulled him to him and kissed him deeply. Seiji smirked. Muraki would only find traces of Oriya in his mouth. He’d swallowed it all already. 

Muraki let him go, making another disappointed noise. Before Seiji could comment, Muraki’s expression changed to wicked. “I mentioned a prize.”

“Yes, you did.”

Seiji felt Oriya undo his buckle and then his trousers. When his fingers touched the base of his dick, he shuddered, closing his eyes. How clever these fingers to release him so fast. He glanced at Oriya and bowed his head a little in gratitude. 

Oriya smiled and bowed in return. He moved away, leaving Seiji and Muraki alone in the middle of the bed. 

“You’re my prize?” Seiji asked, heat coiling in his belly, and his cock seemed to want to compensate for the hours of captivity. It rose swiftly to an aching hardness. 

Muraki pushed Seiji down. “Who knows?” he asked as he gave Seiji’s dick a couple of strokes. His palm and fingers were wet and slippery. The next moment he lifted his garments and sat on Seiji’s dick. The motion was smooth and elegant, and Seiji wondered if Muraki had been wearing a plug earlier to be so loose already.

Then he stopped caring altogether as Muraki rode him with abandon. He did make it look like riding, squeezing Seiji’s thighs with his legs and pushing himself upwards and then downwards in a fast-paced rhythm. And if he had been loose enough to take Seiji’s dick in easily, he still felt hot around him, and knew how to squeeze his muscles to make his passage feel tighter. 

“Yes, fuck, fuck, just like that, yes,” Muraki kept repeating as he practically bounced on him. 

Agreeing to share Oriya had been the best decision he’d ever made. Seiji looked at him; lying on his side, Oriya was studying them with a calm expression. He was half-hard, though; his dick could not pretend it didn’t want to join them.

Seiji lifted himself up. “Muraki, the idiot thinks he’s happy as we are,” he whispered in Muraki’s ear. 

Muraki glanced at Oriya and shook his head. “He’s such an idiot,” he said just as quietly. “What do you want to do?”

He kissed Muraki. “I want to fuck you. But maybe he can fuck me?”

Muraki slid off him and fell on his knees. Then he looked at Oriya. “Aren’t you lonely, dear?”

Seiji pushed himself inside Muraki again. “Yes, dear, you must join us.” He stuck out his ass as he pulled out a little. “Well?”

“You wore me out.”

“Nonsense,” Muraki gasped. “Yes, Seiji, hit that spot again. Yes.”

Seiji did. “Oriya, won’t you fuck me, please?” he asked, folding himself over Muraki so he could kiss his nape. 

Oriya moved. Gods, he was in such great shape. “Did Greek gods look like that?” he wondered aloud.

“Who knows,” Muraki said, also turning his head to watch Oriya stalk towards Seiji. “Maybe.”

“You’re such idiots, both of you,” Oriya huffed as he settled himself behind Seiji. 

“And,” so are you, Seiji opened his mouth to say, but then felt Oriya’s wet fingers tease his entrance, and he just moaned. “Faster, Oriya, I can’t wait.”

“You must.” He really was a tease, the bastard. 

“I want to come with you inside me, and Muraki,” he slapped Muraki’s ass, “is not making it easy.”

Muraki snorted. “Maybe you need to control yourself better.”

“Maybe you need to learn how to slow down. Not you, Oriya, yes, more, thank you.” One finger had become two, and gods it felt good, all the nerve endings at his hole were suddenly on fire. 

“Maybe you need to…” Seiji slammed his hips against Muraki, and he moaned. “You need to pace yourself,” Muraki said.

“Maybe you need to shut up,” Oriya snapped. “Both of you.”

“Maybe you need to make me,” Seiji smirked. “Fuck me into silence, Oriya.”

Oriya huffed. The next moment Seiji felt him entering him, piercing hot and hard. 

“Move, damn you.”

“You’re not ready yet.”

Muraki snorted. 

“Like fuck I am,” Seiji growled and pushed himself back, withdrawing almost completely from Muraki. It hurt a little to be filled, but it hurt in the best way possible. His whole body sang with pleasure. 

Muraki pushed himself back. “Move,” he growled. 

Sometimes, finding their rhythm was the most difficult thing when they were together. “On the count of three?” Seiji laughed.

Oriya chuckled. He thrust shallowly, teasing desire out of every hidden part of Seiji. 

Seiji closed his eyes, and let his body move in response to that of his lovers. 

“You shut him up,” Muraki said; he sounded amused. 

“I now need to find a way to shut you up too, right?” His movements became more forceful, making Seiji slam into Muraki. A second later pleasure made his head spin; Oriya had found his prostate. Gods, yes.

“God, yes, like that.” Muraki laughed. “Seiji fucks me better when you fuck him. Yes, yes, yes.”

The absurdity of Muraki sounding like he was starring in a shampoo commercial together with Oriya’s precise, furious thrusts made Seiji unable to control himself any longer. He grabbed Muraki’s dick, needing to hold on to something as he came, feeling his orgasm as something that moved through his whole body. “Fuck, yes,” he gasped. 

“Yes,” Muraki shouted a second later; that single touch had been enough to trigger his climax. His passage tightened painfully around Seiji, but he didn’t care. It felt good. 

A sharp breath and a hot pulse inside Seiji moments later were the only indications Oriya had joined them in post-coital blissfulness. 

Muraki pulled away from him first, and collapsed on the sheet. “Fuck,” he sighed, eyes unfocused and mouth slack. 

Seiji followed him. Separating from Oriya made him feel empty in ways he didn’t want to consider, but then Oriya lay beside him and hugged him. Ah, yes, this was good. 

“Now you’ve really worn me out,” Oriya muttered. 

“But you liked it, right?”

Seiji smiled. What was Oriya’s magic to make Muraki sound like he honestly cared for Oriya’s opinion? 

“Idiot,” Oriya said fondly and, reaching over Seiji, hit Muraki on the head. 

Muraki stretched and turned to face them. His smile was happy, not smug, not arrogant, not cold. Just happy. 

Seiji smiled back. He closed his eyes, wanting this image to lull him to sleep. Muraki had rarely looked so lovely.

Behind him Oriya started playing with his hair. He felt Muraki’s arm fall over his shoulder. Oriya copied Muraki a moment later. He felt them entwine their fingers. He felt happy. Seiji covered their joined hands with his, and let sleep finally claim him.


	42. The one where Ogata is insatiable

Seiji opened the door to the breakfast room and looked at Oriya from there for a moment. Dressed in a boring brown kimono and with Sai plastered next to him, Oriya was the picture of sedate domesticity. Even his hair had been subdued into a neat ponytail. 

Sai turned towards him first. “Papa, come here. Your food will get cold.”

“Yes, Sai. We wouldn’t want that, would we?” He closed the door, crossed the room and knelt next to Oriya. “Oriya,” he whispered in his ear.

“Yes?”

“You know I’m going to Tokyo later, right?”

Oriya nodded.

“You sure you can’t join me?”

“I’m sorry. I have work to do.” Oriya sighed deeply. “I wish I could come with you.”

Sai made a cooing noise. “I wish I could come with you too, Papa. Daddy, can I go with Papa and watch the game? Please?”

Seiji smiled. That little go-obsessed monster. He wouldn’t mind having him as company. 

Oriya looked down.

“Daddy?” Sai tugged at his kimono. “Please?”

“I will take good care of him, don’t worry.” He smiled, reached behind Oriya and ruffled Sai’s hair. Gods, it was softer than Oriya’s. 

“Alright,” Oriya agreed with another soft sigh.

Sai stood up and started running around the room. “Yay, I can watch Go, I can watch Go.”

“I will be careful with your treasure,” Sai whispered in his ear. “I promise.”

Oriya shivered.

“But I also wanted to ask you a favour. Remember last month, when you visited me in Seoul?”

Oriya’s reply was a faint blush. 

“Since you’re not joining me, I want to have a memory of you. I want to feel you all the way to Tokyo, all the days I'll be there. Please?”

His blush grew deeper. “When?” he asked.

“After breakfast?” He picked up his soup bowl. “I should eat something light, but you should eat properly. You’ll need your strength,” he winked. “Sai,” he shouted.

Sai stopped running and looked at him. “Yes, Papa?”

“Eat your breakfast. We’ll have a long day ahead, and we don’t want to miss Hikaru’s game, do we?”

“No. Hikaru’s Go is beautiful!” 

Seiji winked at Oriya again. “And that’s how you get that little monster to stop. Bribe him with Go.” Ah, that little monster was truly a treasure. And so was his dad.

&*&*

Oriya didn’t say a word to Seiji after breakfast. He handed Sai to Auntie and then, putting his hand on the small of Seiji’s back, pushed him towards their room. 

Seiji grinned. “You really are masterful, Master.”

Oriya snorted. “How masterful do you want me to be?”

Seiji opened the door for them. He waited until he was inside, and then closed it softly, locking it. “Very,” he said, sliding down to his knees. “I want to feel you, Oriya.”

Oriya studied him. Seiji didn’t know what he wanted. He just wanted to be taken. Oriya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Seiji needed his Master, and Oriya needed to focus himself so he could be that for him. 

When he opened his eyes again, Seiji was smirking, but he was a Mibu. He would not put up with that. He grabbed Seiji by the hair and pulled him to the middle of the room. “I will fuck you like the slut you are,” he said as he pushed Seiji down. 

Seiji lifted his ass up. “Yes,” he moaned, reaching down and rubbing himself with one hand. 

Oriya slapped him over the trousers he was wearing. “Yes,” he growled. “Take these off. They bother me.”

Seiji unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers at once. They pooled over his knees and he made to rise.

“No, leave them there,” he said, kneading Seiji’s ass-cheeks. He loved Seiji’s ass. It was small, but slightly fleshy and had a bit of a curve, so he could dig his fingers in, and caress it, and feel its softness under his palm. He slapped him again, seeing the white skin turn a pale red.

“More, please,” Seiji moaned. 

Oriya did it again and again, until Seiji’s ass was red, and his palms stung. “I just need a few things,” he said, caressing Seiji’s back. “Don’t move.”

Seiji turned his head and watched him as he took out the futon and the pillows. “You are kind,” he smirked.

“I’m not. I like to be comfortable.”

Then it was time for the lube, and Seiji smiled, but when he took out the gloves from their small toy basket, Seiji took off his glasses, pushed them away, and smiled even more widely. “You really are kind,” he said, closing his eyes. 

No, he was in love. He took out a few other things, although he wasn’t certain if he’d use them, and then spread out the bed. “Crawl here, slut.”

Seiji obeyed. He lay down on his stomach, and then raised his ass up again. “Is that good?”

“Almost.” He caressed the top of Seiji’s head. “Yellow if this is too hard, red if it’s too much, okay?”

“Yes,” Seiji purred. As if he’d ever need to safe-word out of a fuck with Oriya. Oriya knew his limits before Seiji, he thought, making Oriya feel warm. 

He took Seiji’s hands, kissed them, and then tied them behind his back with Seiji’s belt. “Comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Spread your legs a little more.”

Seiji did. His hole was a dark, tight spot that beckoned him; the only dark spot in that bright, red canvas. He wondered. He wondered. He grabbed a couple of the antiseptic cleansing wipes and slowly started cleaning him. 

Seiji pushed his ass back a little. “I’d cleaned myself earlier, but this feels good.” You fastidious, clean-freak you. It feels really good. 

“How?”

“It’s soothing, especially where my ass stings, and teasing, when you circle my hole. Ah,” Seiji sighed deeply. “It feels good.”

Oriya took another wipe and passed it over Seiji’s ass cheeks.

“Ah, yes, yes, that feels so good.”

Oriya kissed him.

“That feels better,” Seiji muttered, wiggling his ass. “Kiss me everywhere.”

Oriya bit him instead. “You don’t tell me what to do,” he said, reaching down and taking Seiji’s dick in his palm. He started stroking him, feeling him pulse in his hand. 

Seiji’s shoulders relaxed, and he made the most tempting little moan of surrender. Oriya looked at the long line of his back, his straight spine ending in his reddened ass, his tiny, dark hole. How beautiful he was. “Spread your ass cheeks for me.”

Even with his wrists tied, Seiji could still grab his cheeks and spread them wide, leaving his hole vulnerable. Seiji shivered at the thought of getting a hole spanking. He’d love that.

Oriya smiled. He leaned down, took a deep breath, and stretched out his tongue, delicately tasting Seiji. 

Seiji almost jumped away from him. “You?” He gasped, shocked.

“Yes?” He hit him lightly on the thigh. “You mind?” he asked playfully.

Seiji spread his cheeks even wider in response, and made a sound that was pure delight to hear, a moan of such happiness and sexiness. Oriya’s cock filled with blood at that. More than dirty talk and words, he preferred moans and gasps. 

“Such a good slut,” he whispered against Seiji’s skin. He wanted to make him moan like that again, and again, and so he traced that puckered opening with his tongue again. He liked those moans, and Seiji didn’t taste that bad under the antiseptic. He tasted like flesh, but he smelled like sex and desire. Oriya decided that he liked that. 

The more he teased Seiji with his tongue, the more Seiji trembled. The more moans he made, these soft, delightful moans that fed Oriya’s desire. Gods, he really wanted to fuck Seiji so badly. But this was wonderful too, feeling this fragile little part of Seiji surrendering to him slowly, fluttering open until he could slide his tongue inside him. How warm Seiji was; how soft, how hot, how wonderful.

Oriya felt Seiji’s pulse become erratic under his fingertips, and he stopped. 

“No, don’t stop, please,” Seiji begged. “Please, please, please.”

Gods, he begged so beautifully. Before Seiji Oriya had no idea that he could find this erotic, nor that he would enjoy so much to be begged, but he did. He loved it. He kissed Seiji on the small of the back again. “I don’t want you to come yet.”

“Ah,” Seiji gasped, and he relaxed again. 

His little hole winked at him. Oriya poured the lube on his fingers and over Seiji’s ass and started caressing him again for a few seconds, before sliding two of his fingers inside Seiji. He liked it when Seiji was tight after a few weeks of abstaining from sex, but this was also so good, being able to slide into him with little preparation. 

“Yes, yes, fill your slut, Master.”

“What do you want me to do, Seiji?”

“I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Oriya chuckled. Your ass is so welcoming. It’s almost like fucking a pussy, but better.

“Better?” Seiji wiggled his ass again, his preening evident in his voice.

Oriya blushed. He’d said that out loud? Ah, Seiji made him lose all sense to control. His beautiful Seiji. “Better,” he agreed, since there was no point on pretending to be modest any longer. “Or maybe it’s better because it’s you. I love you,” he whispered as he stroked himself with his lubed fingers and slid inside Seiji.

Seiji pushed back to meet him. “Ah, yes, yes, like that. Give it to me, Oriya.”

Oriya grabbed Seiji’s hair with his dirty hand. “I will, slut,” he said in a low voice, using the tone he’d learned from Muraki. He pulled his head back, leaned forward, and kissed him as he thrust inside him with abandon, like he’d been wanting to do for long minutes. 

Ah, fuck, fuck, Seiji thought. I’m your slut, and I love it. Use me, Oriya. Fuck me.

How could Oriya deny such a plea? He put more force into his thrusts, pushing deeply into Seiji, delighting in his heat and his tightness and wanting nothing but friction and heat and Seiji pushing back to meet him every time, joining his body with Oriya’s willingly and joyfully. He wanted nothing but to love, and Seiji let him, offering himself. 

“Fuck, Oriya, I’m coming,” Seiji gasped the moment Oriya stopped kissing him. “I’m coming,” he shouted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gasped, and his cock shook in Oriya’s grasp, spilling his seed over his fingers. 

His body tightened, and his passage tightened around Oriya to the degree that Oriya felt immersed in heat. A heat that called out the heat that had been building in his belly, and made him come, trembling for a few seconds as his orgasm ripped through him. 

“Ah,” Seiji moaned, collapsing on his stomach again and taking Oriya down with him.

Oriya pushed himself up with one arm. He shifted slowly until he was out of Seiji. “Tired?”

“A little.” Seiji turned his head and smiled at him. “But it feels good.”

“Hm.”

“Hm?”

Oriya pushed three of his fingers inside Seiji. They slid easily, making a squelching sound. “You’re such a slut,” he said, grinning as his semen started trickling out of Seiji’s red, puffy hole. He pushed it back inside, adding his little finger to the cone he’d made with his other three fingers earlier. 

Seiji shuddered. “You will fist me?”

He slowly retracted his hand. “You want me to?”

Seiji looked at him. Did he? “Yes,” he finally nodded. “I want to feel you for days,” he said, smiling impishly. 

“Then you will,” Oriya smiled back, pouring more lube over his hand and sliding it inside Seiji again. Gods, he was so warm, and so tight still. “Ready?” he asked as he held his thumb close to his other fingers. 

“Yes,” Seiji moaned raising his ass again for him. 

“My beautiful, good slut,” Oriya praised him as he slowly, slowly pushed his hand inside him. “You are so good to me. So giving. I love you,” he whispered as his whole hand disappeared inside Seiji. 

“You are good to me,” Seiji moaned. “It feels so good. So sensitive and yet so horny. Is it all in now? It feels like that.”

“Yes.”

“Ah,” Seiji smiled. “Punch me.”

“What?”

“Punch me with your fist. Can you?”

Ah, his pervert love. Why did he want things to be more and more extreme? Oriya closed his eyes, pulled his hand back a little and then pushed it back.

“Harder,” Seiji moaned. “Faster. Please.”

Oriya smiled. If that was what Seiji wanted, that’s what he would get. He took another deep breath and tried again. 

“Oh, yes, yes. Just like that. Open me up, baby. Yes, yes,” Seiji encouraged him as he continued moving his fist inside Seiji fast. 

He suddenly pulled out with a wet sound, and thrust inside again. 

“Fuck,” Seiji screamed, body locking around Oriya’s hand. “Fuck,” he said more softly seconds later, as he relaxed.

“You came again?”

Seiji nodded. He turned his head and smiled, looking dazed and happy. “Yes. Please, Oriya, come with me to Tokyo this week.”

Oriya slid out of Seiji slowly. “I have work,” he sighed. “But, I’ll call Muraki. Perhaps he can entertain you in my absence?”

Seiji’s eyes widened. “Of course. I can have Muraki in Tokyo.” He smiled again, seductive and satiated at the same time. “You are the best, Oriya. I love you.”

Oriya smiled back. Seiji thought it often, but said it so rarely. As rarely as Oriya himself said it. What a pair they were. Of perverts.


	43. Ogata was glad Sai was his son

“We are early, Papa,” Sai chirped with a wide grin the moment he stepped out of the station. He started hopping on the spot. “We are early, we are early.”

Seiji shook his head. Sai’s enthusiasm was cute to watch, but not so cute to hear. “Be quiet Sai.”

Sai didn’t stop. “But, Papa, we’ll get to see Hikaru play. And we’re early. We will surprise Big Brother Hikaru.” He started pulling Seiji’s hand. “Let go to Uncle Touya-sensei’s. Let’s, let’s.”

Seiji stayed still. “Sai,” he repeated sternly. “You are…” well, he was a child, but he wasn’t just any child. “You are a Go player. Behave yourself.”

Sai took a sharp breath. “I must honour the game,” he said, standing up as straight as he could. “I will honour the game.” He squeezed Seiji’s fingers. “Yes.”

Seiji smiled at him. “Yes. Let’s go.”

Sai followed him without making any other fuss. Seiji glanced down at him stealthily. Ah, he really was cute, all determined looking. Ah, how proud he was of him. He squeezed Sai’s fingers a little.

Sai giggled for a second and look up at him. “Love you, Papa,” he whispered. 

Seiji nodded. 

The moment Ichikawa –san saw them, she let out a cry. “Ogata-sensei.” She ran from behind the counter. “And…. Who is that?” she asked, kneeling in front of Sai and smiling at him. “Such a cute little one. Who are you?”

Sai looked up at Seiji for a moment. “I am Sai,” he said when Seiji nodded. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Your student, Ogata-sensei?” Ichikawa-san asked, eyes wide-open. “He is adorable.” She extended her hand, as if to pinch Sai’s cheek.

Seiji grabbed Sai and lifted him up before she could do it. “Ichikawa-san, please behave yourself. Sai is not just a child.”

She stood up, looking a little awkward. “I would pinch Akira-chan’s cheeks when he was little,” she protested. 

“Sai is not like Akira-kun.” He agreed with Oriya; pinching was a form of violence that was unacceptable. 

Sai nodded. And let out a small cough. 

“Hm. Let’s go find Akira-sensei, shall we, Sai?”

Sai nodded. And coughed again. “Uh oh.”

He frowned. Sai was not coming down with something, was he? The moment he was about to knock on the door of Akira’s office, Sai started having a coughing fit. Seiji patted his back, wondering if that would help. 

Akira opened the door himself. “Ogata-sensei? Sai? What’s wrong? Sai?”

Sai kept coughing miserably. “Big Brother Akira.”

“I have some lozenges for the throat,” Ichikawa-san told them. “Poor baby.”

“Thank you,” Seiji said, watching as she returned to her post. “Shh, Sai,” he murmured. 

“Unless….” Akira frowned. “Ichikawa-san, we need to open the windows.”

“Eh?”

“I think it’s the smoke,” Akira said. “Sai is not used to it.”

“But….” They smoked at home. Although… Oriya never smoked indoors, only on the corridor, and even though he smoked in his study, Sai never spent much time in there. “I’m taking Sai to the park. We’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Sai looked at him with reddened and tear-filled eyes. “But Big Brother Hikaru…” He started coughing again. 

“We will still surprise him when we are back, Sai,” Seiji said soothingly as he hurried out, taking the cough drop from Ichikawa-san. 

“But…” Another series of coughs prevented Sai from finishing. 

Seiji felt badly. He knew that smoking was bad for children, but had never realized how their habit of smoking indoors could affect a child. How had Akira-kun managed was beyond him. “It’s ok, Sai, we’ll be out in two minutes,” he murmured, rubbing Sai’s back as they waited for the elevator.

Sai sniffled. And coughed.

“Here, take this,” he told him, unwrapping and giving him the cough drop. “Don’t bite it. Just lick it.”

“Okay,” Sai mumbled with his mouth full. “Mmm, it tastes like orange,” he smiled. 

“Good. You will feel better soon.”

Sai nodded, still staring at him. 

Seiji hugged him just a little more tightly. Sai was so trusting, and looked at him with this belief that he would make everything better. Living up to that trust was a frightening responsibility, but one, he suddenly realized, he didn’t mind taking on. He wanted to live up to Sai’s expectations of him. “Better?”

Sai nodded. 

Seiji took out his handkerchief and wiped Sai’s face clean. “All better,” he smiled.

“Better,” Sai grinned. “My throat still hurts a little.” He looked around, and then pointed somewhere. “Can we get ice-cream for my throat?”

Seiji spotted the combini. Hm, ice-cream.

“Please?” Sai added, widening his eyes comically. “Please?”

Oriya would probably say ‘no’, but a little ice-cream wouldn’t hurt. “Of course, Sai.”

“Yay.” Sai gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Papa.” 

“Awww, that is so cute,” a girl cried out behind him.

“It is.”

Seiji glanced back as discreetly as he could. 

Two high-school girls, with dyed blond hair, skirts too short for regulation, and more make-up that was good for their age, were staring at him. The moment their gazes met, they smiled as one at each other and let out another cry. “So cute.”

“Hey, Mister,” the one with a pink braid said, “your child is really cute.” 

“Must take after his father,” the other said, and giggled. 

“Yes, such a handsome father,” the first added. 

Were they trying to flirt with him? He felt a little taller. He still had it. 

The first one who’d talked approached him and took his arm. “I know a good place for ice-cream, Mister.”

The second one looked at Sai. “What do you think, Little one?”

“Ice-cream,” Sai said with starry eyes. 

“We don’t have time for that,” Seiji protested, shaking his arm and trying to free himself from the girl. “We need to be back at the Salon soon.”

“Don’t be like that, Mister,” the girl insisted, tightening her hold on him. “You don’t wear a wedding ring,” she whispered in his ear. “So, what’s the rush?”

“Yes, you can go on a date with us,” the other continued, taking Sai’s hand and petting his fingers. 

Seiji frowned. Sai was far too trusting. He’d have to have a talk with Oriya about that. And with Sai. Firmly, he extricated himself. “Sorry, ladies,” he smiled, “Unlike you skipping school, we have an engagement we can’t skip. We don’t want to miss Hikaru’s game, do we?”

“No,” Sai shouted with a grin. “But can we get ice-cream first?”

Seiji laughed. “Sorry, Ladies.” He turned around, and hurried towards the combini.

“Damn, he was hot,” one of them sighed.

“Yes, he was.”

“His loss,” they both said in one voice. 

Sai looked back. “They stuck their tongues at us, Papa. They are rude.”

Seiji snorted. “They are… yes, they are,” he decided. He couldn’t call them idiots, not in front of Sai. “But, Sai, you can’t let strangers touch you,” he said as he walked into the store. “It’s dangerous.”

“But Papa was with me,” Sai told him seriously. He gave him another kiss and then let his head drop on Seiji’s shoulder. “Papa is with me.”

Seiji smiled. Such trust. It made him feel warm inside. “Still, it’s dangerous!”

“Daddy says it’s ok if he or you are with me, because you will protect me from anything.” Sai shifted so he could stare at him. “I know you will.”

Seiji felt even warmer inside. Oriya really trusted him with his treasure. He kissed Sai. “Yes, we will, baby.”

Sai hugged him more tightly. “Papa,” he sighed happily. “I love you.”

“Me too, Sai.” 

“Now, can we get ice-cream?”

&*&*

When they went back to the Salon the air was fresh and Hikaru was waiting for them at the door.

“Sai, you’re my hero,” he said, looking all starry-eyed.

“Why?”

“You made them stop smoking inside the salon. Thank you, thank, thank you.”

Seiji let go of Sai’s hand so that Hikaru could hug him. He stood watching as Hikaru lifted Sai up in the air, making Sai laugh. 

He smiled at how obviously happy they were. How infectiously happy they were, judging by Ichikawa-san’s grin and Akira’s smile. Ah, he really was glad Sai was his son.

&*,*

Seiji noticed that there was a faint sliver of light from under his door. He knelt down and hugged Sai for a moment. “Sai, can you be very still and quiet and stay there for me?” he asked, as he pushed Sai near the wall.

Sai nodded.

Seiji, heart pounding, put the key in the lock. He might be able to use that big umbrella he kept by the door to hit whomever was in his flat, but what he hoped for, was that whoever had broken into his home had left already. The door opened without a sound, and Seiji slid inside just as quietly, reaching for the umbrella.

“Welcome home,” Muraki shouted.

Seiji froze. He was certain he’d made no sound. No matter, Muraki was no threat. 

“Uncle Muraki,” Sai screamed and, bypassing Seiji, ran into the flat. 

He shook his head. That child. He closed the door, watching Muraki step out and kneeling down to grab Sai. 

“Uncle Muraki,” Sai laughed, hugging him. “What are you doing here?”

“Oriya asked me to entertain Seiji,” Muraki winked at him. “Tell me, Sai, was Papa good to you?”

Seiji groaned. 

“Yes,” Sai screamed. “Papa is the best! He bought me ice-cream and let me play With Big Brother Akira, and he held me just like Daddy.”

Seiji rolled his eyes upwards. He only did it because Sai was restless, not because he wanted to spoil him like Oriya did.

“Did he?” Muraki laughed.

Sai nodded his head vigorously.

“And were you a good boy, Sai?"

“Yes, yes, yes.”

Seiji smiled. “Sai is always good.”

“I am, I am,” Sai grinned and gave Muraki a kiss.

Muraki put him down. “Since you were such a good boy, you can have ice-cream.”

Seiji was tempted to ask if he would also get a treat. He smirked. What a stupid thought.

“Papa too,” Sai stated. “He is the best.”

Muraki licked his lips. “Papa too. Although, I also have a special treat for him,” he said with a leer.

Seiji felt his dick nod excitedly.

“Yay,” Sai screamed as he ran to Seiji, raised his arms and demanded wordlessly to be picked up. “Papa deserves all the treats.”

Seiji caressed Sai’s hair as he held him. He shared a look with Muraki, and they both stared at Sai. He really had the sweetest kid.


	44. Chapter 44

Seiji felt like a hunting predator, hiding in the garden among the shadows of the trees. The moment he saw the door of the dining room open and Oriya come out, he knew lurking was over. The moment the door closed, he pounced, grabbing Oriya’s ankle.

“What?” Oriya shouted, trying to kick him.

“Hey,” he grinned, letting go and standing up.

“Seiji,” Oriya laughed, “What are you doing there?” He waved someone away, probably one of the security people. 

“Waiting for you.” He motioned Oriya to come down. “I have plans for tonight,” he whispered when Oriya stepped down of the corridor.

“Plans?”

Seiji offered him his hand. “Plans.”

“Ah,” Oriya smiled, letting Seiji guide him towards the entrance. “Out?”

“Yes.” As he had arranged, there was no one at the door. Oriya’s ever-watchful maids had agreed to give them some privacy. He gave Oriya his coat. “We’re going out,” he said again, waiting for Oriya to take his hand again.

“Okay.” 

Oriya’s quiet acceptance of whatever Seiji planned and his trust made Seiji’s heart beat faster in his chest. “Can I blindfold you, so that it will be a surprise?” He asked once they were next to his car. 

Oriya smiled again. “Okay.”

Seiji didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, but he liked it. He waited until Oriya was seated and had fastened his seatbelt before covering his eyes with a black, silk mask. “How was dinner service?”

“Hm,” Oriya shrugged. “Business as usual. Lots of idiots who wanted to unwind. Ah,” he sighed more deeply. “At least they’re paying.”

“Do you have non-paying customers too?”

 

“Sometimes.” His mouth twisted downwards unhappily. “Some favours cannot be repaid with money.”

Seiji felt bad for asking. “Should I put some music on? Some…”

“Brahms,” Oriya answered immediately. “Do you like Brahms?”

“He’s a Romantic, isn’t he? What’s not to like?” 

Oriya smiled. “Ages ago, Muraki and I had seen Goodbye Again. All I remember is that line. And that love is nothing but a role people play for the sake of the beloved.”

Seiji put his hand on Oriya’s knee and caressed him gently. What a strange thing to say. 

“Not with you, not for you,” Oriya said hastily. “Sorry. Watching my idiot customers think they’re in love with girls half their age makes me sick sometimes.”

“I thought geiko and their customers are not supposed to fall in love.” 

“No, geiko are not supposed to. Their customers try, though, and try, and try….” He grinned. “And the geiko let them try, because it’s how this game is played. And I indulge them all, because that’s my role. To facilitate illusions.”

Seiji squeezed his knee. “Your customers are happy, though, and happy customers pay well. Well-paid geiko have new clothes and new accessories and…” Oriya turned towards him. Seiji felt as though Oriya was watching him, even though he couldn’t see. “What I’m trying to say is, places like yours are necessary for keeping Gion the strange, magical place it is. You keep the economy running.”

“I guess so.” He leaned back again. 

Seiji turned the radio on. It was already tuned to a classical station; would they be lucky and play Brahms that night?

&*&* 

Oriya felt Seiji nudge him. “We’re here,” he said, removing the blindfold.

Oriya looked out. “A traditional inn? I thought you’d want a change from tradition.”

Seiji stared at him with love. “Tradition is beautiful. Come.”

Oriya followed him out of the car, waiting as Seiji took a small suitcase from the trunk and growing more and more curious. Would Seiji try to further his education as his Master? Gods, what would Seiji think if he ever found out that Oriya knew more about perversions and fetishes than ten Seijis and Murakis put together? That his resistance to ‘play’ was not out of naivety but out of choice? Gods, what would he do then?

But how could he come clean about running a brothel? About facilitating illegal sex between his customers and girls who’d probably die as they tried to repay their debts to his House? About knowing all about fetishes because his customers had them, and he had to make sure they were satisfied? He hoped he’d never have to tell Seiji. Never, ever, ever. 

“I’m afraid it’s past dinner time, but I can ask the Cook to prepare something for you,” the smiling girl at the reception told them after handing Seiji the keys. 

“No need. But I’m looking forward to breakfast tomorrow,” Seiji said. 

“Then, follow me.”

It really was as traditional as Kokakurou, with highly polished wooden floors, tasteful paintings, and walls that gave the impression of privacy and discretion. Oriya liked it. 

“Here,” she said, opening a door. “Enjoy your evening.”

The room too reminded him of home. Tatami mats on a wide room with only a table in the middle and two Japanese-style chairs. Only the view from the window was different: the last autumn leaves and the bare winter branched were illuminated by lights placed below. The landscape looked both familiar and magical. 

“This is beautiful,” he told Seiji, turning to face him. 

Seiji was smiling softly at him. “Yes, it is,” he said, but even without hearing his thoughts Oriya would know that he didn’t talk about the view. 

He looked away again. When his customers complimented him, it annoyed him, as it was just prelude to outrageous flirting and impudent proposals. But when his loved ones did it, he didn't quite mind. Although, his loved ones were the truly beautiful ones, with their exotic colouring and their brilliant minds shining behind their smiles and eyes. 

“This is not all,” Seiji told him. “Follow me.”

“Alright.” He did, out of the room, back to the corridor, until they reached a door. 

Seiji opened it and let Oriya in first.

“Ah.” If the view from their room was lovely, the view from the bathroom was exquisite and wonderful and breathtaking. On one side was the washing area, with stools and buckets of pawlonia wood, and shower heads for each bather. On the other was the wide tub, almost a small pool, and beyond that, beyond that were the mountains, caught between autumn and winter. Nothing but natural beauty as far as they could see. “Ah,” he smiled. “This is…” When he turned, he found Seiji naked. 

Seiji smirked. “And do you like this view?”

He nodded. He’d never grow tired of it. Seiji was so handsome, and some part of him thought that the purple bruises on his skin, only made him better. “What do you want?” he asked softly, scared that if he spoke normally, his voice would shatter the peaceful atmosphere around them. 

“You, naked.”

“Okay.” He stared at Seiji as he stripped, watching desire make Seiji's eyes darker. Why weren't they back in their room?

“Sit,” Seiji said when he was finished and all his clothes were a pile on the floor. 

“But…”

Seiji smiled indulgently. “Fine, fold away,” he laughed. 

He knelt to fold his clothes and Seiji’s desire hit him like a physical blow. Fuck, how am I to control myself, Seiji wondered. Why does he look so good on his knees? Fuck. 

Oriya looked at him from below his lashes. “I should fold your clothes too, since I’m at it.”

Seiji gulped, and brought them over. He watched him, and his cock, directly at Oriya’s eyesight level, reddened and grew taller. “But then you’ll sit,” Seiji suddenly said.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay where I am?” he smiled, glancing up at Seiji’s eyes, then down, at his hard cock, and then up again. “I’m perfectly positioned for… some things.”

Seiji’s eyes glazed. A few seconds later, he shook his head. “No. No. Tonight. I want to serve you.”

“I thought my slut always serves me,” he winked. 

“Yes, but… tonight I want to do something different.” He gave his hand to Oriya and when Oriya took it, he pulled him up and pushed him towards the stool. “Sit.”

Oriya laughed. “Now what? Don’t tell me you’ll wash me?”

Seiji nodded. “As a matter of fact, I will. I’m not sure how to deal with your hair, though. Can you pull it up?”

“Yes,” Oriya grinned. He untied it, pulled it into a ponytail, twisted it, and then pulled the end into the coil he’d made. “There you are, hair all out of the way.”

Seiji looked at him in shock. “You are cuter like that. How is that even possible?”

Oriya chose not to comment on that.

“I don’t know anything anymore,” Seiji muttered. Why is this man so cute, he kept thinking. Why? “Ah, water first,” he said, taking the showerhead and turning the faucet on. He waited a few moments, adjusted the pressure, and then doused him. 

Oriya smiled at Seiji’s thoughtfulness. “Maybe we can wash each other,” he said.

“Maybe later. For now,” he turned the water off, poured some of the shower gel on his hand and started washing Oriya. 

Washing was not the right word, though. More like massaging, or caressing. Oriya closed his eyes, and leaned slightly towards Seiji. With every pass of his hands on his skin Oriya felt cleaner, and not in a physical sense. Cleaner, and relaxed. 

“Did you just purr?” Seiji laughed. “You did.”

“Perhaps,” he grinned. 

Seiji wrapped the wet towel around his back and started scrubbing him. “Does your cat purr like that? When will I meet your cat?”

“When she wants to meet you.” No need to tell him that his cat often wrapped herself around Seiji’s feet and, even more often, slept next to him when he studied Go. 

“Your cat is mean,” Seiji laughed. 

“She’s just a cat.” A spirit cat, but still a cat. 

“She doesn’t like me.”

“She does, but she’s shy.”

“Hm. No, I still think she doesn’t like me.”

The water that fell on him startled Oriya. Seiji’s caresses had lulled him to deep relaxation. He opened his eyes and found Seiji wet and naked and staring at him. I love you, he wanted to say again, but couldn’t. “Time for the tub?” Oriya smiled as he stood up.

Seiji followed him and slid in the tub facing him. 

The water was just perfect. Hot, hot, hot, it added to the sense of peacefulness that Seiji’s hands had created. “Thank you, Seiji, this is wonderful.”

Seiji smirked. “Of course. I planned it.”

“Of course you did.”

He leaned back, enjoying the view of the mountains. “This is really… thank you.”

Seiji slid his foot against Oriya’s leg. “No, thank you.”

They smiled at each other. Seiji’s leg slid upwards, until his foot rested lightly next to his cock. “Seiji,” he grinned. 

Seiji repeated his action with his right foot. When both feet were up, Seiji lowered them again, bent his knees outwards, and trapped Oriya’s cock between the arches of his feet. He grinned wickedly as he lifted and lowered his feet gently, rubbing him.

“We can’t. Not in the tub,” he protested as his dick responded happily. Stupid dick.

“Why not?”

“Because we can’t,” he groaned as Seiji brought his feet closer, and applied more pressure. His stupid dick liked it. “We’ll make the water dirty if I come.”

“They’ll change it tomorrow.”

“So what?”

Seiji ignored him and continued for a few moments. His dick also ignored him. Oriya felt it get fully hard, and very eager to continue. The warmth in the bottom of his belly also made it difficult to protest. He wanted Seiji to continue. He wanted Seiji to touch him harder. He wanted to come. “Seiji,” he moaned, not sure what to ask first.

Seiji stopped. He looked at him for a second and then he closed the distance between them. When his body touched Oriya’s, Oriya thought it was even warmer than the water that surrounded them. When his fist closed around their cocks, rubbing and stroking them together, making Oriya feel as if Seiji’s heart beat next to his, and next to him, the heat was even greater. When Oriya’s body couldn’t take it anymore, and he let out a gasp as the rest of him froze and released at the same time, Seiji stole his breath with a kiss, and then let Oriya feast on his broken moan of ecstasy. 

They stayed there, quietly breathing and resting against each other until Seiji started breathing deeply. Ah, they should have retired earlier to bed. 

Oriya stepped out of the tub, wore one of the yukata that had been laid out for them and then pulled Seiji out of the tub. Ah, sex always tired Seiji out so much. It was so cute. Oriya threw the yukata over Seiji, lifted him up into his arms and carried him back to their room. He’d come back for their clothes later. 

&*&*

“I wanted to take care of you, instead you took care of me and tucked me into bed,” Seiji whispered into Oriya’s ear when he was certain he was awake. 

Oriya twisted so he could face him. “We’re partners,” he smiled. “We take care of each other.”

“But…” He really had wanted to serve Oriya, and tuck him into bed. 

Oriya slid closer and closer, until their knees and their noses touched. “I love taking care of you,” Oriya whispered. “When you let me take care of you, you take care of me.” He pushed Seiji on his back, and climbed over him, rubbing his groin against Seiji’s, letting hardness rub against hardness. “Do you still want to serve me?”

Seiji nodded. Always.


	45. Seiji was glad Sai was his son, pt 2 (and that Oriya was his father)

"Papa, Papa, Papa."

Seiji rubbed his forehead. "Your son is loud," he smiled, looking up and towards Oriya.

Oriya smiled back. "Well...."

Sai pushed the door open. "Daddy, where is.... Papa, Papa." He threw his school bag down and rushed towards Seiji. "Papa," he shouted, laughing and hugging him. "School is over. Let's play Go." He kissed him. "Go, Go, Go."

"Sai, you should change first," Oriya said reasonably.

Sai shook his head and hugged Seiji more tightly. "No, Go comes first." He twisted so he could face Oriya. "I went to school all week. Now I'll play Go."

Seiji smiled. He ruffled Sai's soft, soft hair. "Sai has a point."

Sai kissed him again, this time on the other cheek.

Oriya snorted, looking amused. "Fine, you can play."

Seiji high-fived Sai. "Go comes first."

"Always," Sai laughed. "Go, Go, Go."

Seiji smiled. Sai was the son he never knew he wanted. How glad he was for him! Five years old, and already knew what was important in life.

Sai took his place on the other side of the board. "You're Black," he reminded Seiji.

Seiji nodded. He picked up a stone, glancing at Oriya. He had already dismissed them, and returned to his accounts. Seiji smiled. Work would always come first with Oriya, the way Go came first for him and Sai. He let the gentle rustle of the brush against paper calm him as he considered his move.

Halfway through the game he saw Sai eating an apple slice shaped like an abstract bunny. He reached for a cup of tea that was placed next to him and, smiling, he looked up and towards Oriya. 

Oriya was staring at them proudly and full of love. 

The warmth of the tea spread inside him, and, under Oriya's warm, soft gaze, he felt his cock stir. 

The clack of a stone touching the board brought his attention back to the game. Go came first; Seiji would come later.

&*&*

Seiji looked at Sai, sleeping peacefully with his toy fox in his arms. "You know," he smiled, "he will be really upset when he realizes he will have to go back to school on Monday."

Oriya grinned. "I know," he whispered. "Poor Sai, having to go to school week after week," he smiled as he knelt down and brushed Sai's hair away from his face. 

"Are you tired?"

He looked up. "A little. Why?"

"I was in the mood for some pre-sleep exercise," Seiji winked at him. 

Oriya felt his face redden, but his cock liked the idea. "Not here," he mumbled as he stood up. He took Seiji by the hand and led him outside. It was an unseasonably warm April night and the air was redolent with the fresh scents of spring flowers and leaves, making Oriya feel like being naughty.

Seiji smiled in delight. "You," he whispered before pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Oriya opened his mouth for him instantly, letting Seiji taste him as he wanted. "I love your tobacco. It tastes of tea."

He smiled. What he loved about Seiji's cigarettes was not the taste but the familiarity, although the smooth tobacco flavour didn't hurt either. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling Seiji. 

Seiji's eyes glinted behind his glasses. "Do you?" He teased. "If you do, can I try something different tonight?"

Oriya nodded. Before he could ask what, Seiji grabbed his arms, turned him around and pushed him against the wall. "Seiji," he grinned. "How masterful."

Seiji snorted. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Oriya nodded again. 

"Stay there." Seiji pulled down his collar and kissed his nape. Then he reached inside his garments and groped him over his underwear. "Fundoshi night?"

"Well.... We have traditions here..." he whispered, pushing into Seiji's warm fingers, wanting more.

Seiji obliged him. He slipped his hand between fabric and skin, and when his fingers closed around Oriya's dick in a tight fist, Oriya bit his lips so as not to scream in pleasure. Seiji knew exactly how to touch him, and caress him, and tease him, and Oriya couldn't get enough of him. 

A few moments later, he felt Seiji lift his garments with his other hand. 

"I should," he started, reaching for one of the edges of the fundoshi, ready to untie it.

"No, no, stay as you are," Seiji said, grabbing his wrist. He sucked his earlobe, making him squirm, and push his back against Seiji. He felt it then, Seiji's cock, erect, hot, pulsing, and slightly wet at the tip. "I read about this," Seiji whispered as he pushed his cock between his thighs. 

"Oh," Oriya nodded, understanding. Seiji continued stroking him as he thrust between his legs. Seiji's cock was a warm, velvet weight that caressed him as intimately as Seiji's fingers. It was a strange, pleasant sensation that, together with having sex outside, made Oriya feel more than naughty. It made him feel like a pervert; a very aroused pervert. "I won't last long."

"Good," Seiji grinned. "I want to make you feel good. Is that good for you, Oriya?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes, letting himself feel enveloped in Seiji's warmth and weight.

"I'm glad." Seiji kissed him again. "It's good for me too. It feels tight and warm, but not wet, so it's..."

"It's...?" Oriya wondered.

"I like the friction. It reminds me of fucking a woman's breast. Have you ever titty-fucked someone?"

Oriya snorted. "What do you think?"

"I think you have," Seiji leered. "This is just as good." He nuzzled Oriya. "You're always so good to me, Oriya."

"So are you. Keep stroking me. And," he turned his head towards Seiji. "Kiss me."

"You want me silent," Seiji smirked. 

Oriya nodded, smiling. He leaned closer and Seiji obliged him again. Seiji's thoughts were on pleasure, the pleasure he derived from Oriya, and it amplified Oriya's own delight in being touched by his lover so wickedly. Knowing he was so wanted, feeling he gave such pleasure to his love, made his blood burn inside him, and his own pleasure grow and grow until it felt like something wild and fiery bursting out of him. Something so warm that was expressed with his body's release in Seiji's hand. 

Seiji came a moment later, sighing and then relaxing against him. "Gods," he whispered, breathing heavily. 

Oriya opened his eyes. Seiji's were closed, and his mouth was lax. He wanted to kiss him, but first... He pushed Seiji gently away from him, making him rest against the wall. "You made me all dirty," he grinned, reaching between his legs and wiping Seiji's come with his handkerchief. 

"Hehe," Seiji grinned. "Good. Am I dirty?" He asked flirtatiously. 

"Well..." Oriya knelt in front of Seiji. "I can see some spots that need cleaning."

Seiji thrust his hand forward. Oriya smiled, took it between his hands and started cleaning his come carefully with the cloth. "You really are good to me," Seiji whispered, closing his eyes and smiling blissfully.

Oriya smiled. Of course he was; he loved Seiji. He wanted to be good to him. He leaned forward, took the tip of Seiji's dick inside his mouth and started licking it clean. 

"Ah," Seiji sighed happily. "You...." When Oriya looked up, he found Seiji staring at him sleepily, but smiling. "Take me to bed, Oriya. We exercised enough tonight."

"We did," he agreed with a smile. 

Seiji stretched his arms. "Sleep, then bath, then Go?"

Oriya nodded. 

Seiji closed his eyes again, but the smile remained. "Sleep, then bath, then Go," he whispered. 

Oriya stood up, tucked Seiji in, straightened his clothes, and half-dragged him to bed. Moments later, Seiji was undressed, under the blankets and sleeping with the same peaceful expression as Sai. Oriya smiled. How precious they both were. How he loved them.


	46. Ogata was glad Sai was his son - again

Something was not right. Something was missing. It was… too quiet? Seiji looked up. Oriya stood still, facing the garden. No, looking at the garden. No, looking at the falling snow. He smiled. 

It was a beautiful sight. Everything was covered with a white blanket. The bamboo leaves sank under its weight, but didn’t break. Supple and resilient, how marvelous they looked. “We should open the other screens too, so we can have a better view at the garden.”

Oriya turned at that. “Yes, we should.” He stood up.

Seiji stood up as well. “Let’s,” he grinned, going towards the screens nearer to him. He pushed the handle and the screen slid smoothly on its rail, opening the room to the corridor. The rain shutters had been pushed back already and pale, grey light immediately flooded the area. Seiji gasped at the beauty of the snow-covered garden. How peaceful it looked. How fragile. 

“I prefer winter to summer,” Seiji smiled. “You can always warm up, but you can never cool down when it’s warm and humid.” He sat down as close to the glass doors as possible. 

“You are right.” Oriya sat next to him. 

Seiji nudged his shoulder, and then settled himself on Oriya’s lap. Oriya started smoothing his hair a second later. “This is so peaceful.”

Oriya laughed softly. 

Seiji closed his eyes. He could take a nap at that moment. But no, he opened his eyes again. This was too beautiful a sight. He would enjoy it. Ah, so peace….

“Daddy,” Sai screamed from the other side of the house. “Daddy. It’s snowing.”

So much for peace. He made to sit up, but Oriya tightened his hold around him. Seiji smiled. He liked Oriya when he was displaying affection. Who knew? One day he might even do it outside the house. 

“Daddy, daddy,” the noise continued, coming closer and closer. “Snow, daddy, snow.” The door slid open. “Da….” Sai ran towards them. He stopped and knelt in front of Seiji. “Papa, are you alright?” he asked quietly, looking worried. 

Seiji nodded. 

Sai put his palm on Seiji’s forehead while staring at him. “If you are alright, why are you lying down?”

Seiji smiled. What should he tell Sai? That he felt like it? That he was lazy? That he liked lying on Oriya’s lap because Oriya was warm and smelled like home? 

“Sai, why don’t you get some tea for Papa?”

“Yes, Daddy. Tea is good, right?”

“Yes, Sai.”

Sai nodded seriously. He leaned forward, gave Seiji a brief kiss on the forehead and then stood up. “Don’t worry, Papa. I will you kiss you better when I’m back with the tea,” he smiled before running out again. 

Seiji looked up. Oriya had craned his head and was looking towards the door. “He’s a good kid,” he smiled. “Our son.”

Oriya turned his head towards Seiji so fast, he must have given himself whiplash. His expression was clear, full of surprise.

Seiji hit him on the thigh. “Of course he’s my son too. What, did you think I put up with him because he’s yours?” 

“Seiji,” Oriya shouted happily as he leaned down and gave Seiji a kiss that definitely made him feel better. He really hoped Sai would take his time with the tea. Oriya’s kisses were the best accompaniment to what he felt at that moment.

&*&*

“Daddy,” Sai shouted from outside. 

“What, Sai?” Oriya shouted from next to him.

Seiji took a deep breath. Like father, like son.

“It snowed more last night. There’s so much snow now. Look, look.”

Oriya sprang up and hurried to Sai’s room.

Seiji wrapped himself in the duvet, hugging Oriya’s pillow. He closed his eyes. 

“Sai, you are right,” Oriya laughed. 

A second later the door opened again. Seiji heard him move and open drawers, until his curiosity was picked. He turned around, opened his eyes and sat up. “What are you doing?” he asked, even though he could see Oriya getting dressed.

“Seiji, snow. I haven’t seen so much snow in years. You have to come see.”

He stood up, rubbing his eyes. “Why…” is that so important, he started to say when he glanced at the garden. It had snowed so heavily overnight, everything was smothered in snow. In the pale light, it looked more than beautiful. It looked decadent. “Give me a minute,” he smiled, going straight for the drawer where he kept his thick, winter socks. 

“Great.”

The moment Oriya was dressed – in a padded kimono, of course –, “We’ll be in the garden,” he shouted and ran to Sai’s room.

Seiji grinned. He was certain he’d last longer out in the snow in his thick, woolen clothes under a water-proof jacket and over-trousers than Oriya in his kimono. He opened the screen to the corridor, and then pulled the glass door open.

Sai was running around the garden, while Oriya stood at the corridor and watched him with a smile. Seiji smiled at him as he walked to him. At least Sai was dressed well for the weather, in a dark blue ski suit. Maybe a bit too well… Oriya was over-protective. 

“Look, Daddy, Papa,” Sai grinned as he picked up fresh snow in both hands and made a ball of it. “I wonder if it’s like ice-cream,” he told them as he brought it to his mouth.

Oriya gasped. Seiji was certain he was about to shout, so he hugged Oriya from behind and put his hand over his mouth. “The snow is clean, Oriya, let him try it.”

“Hmmpf, hmmrf,” Oriya protested. 

Sai, completely unaware of them, bit into the snow ball. “It’s cold,” he screamed, jumping a little like a fox in the snow. “It’s cold, so cold.” He took another bite. “Cold,” he shuddered.

Oriya made another disgruntled noise. 

“Oriya, it’s fine. He has to try different things, or his immune system will never learn to fight back.” When Seiji felt Oriya relax against him, he removed his hand. “You’re over-protective. Let him play with the snow. It’s fresh and clean.”

“Only because we don’t see the pollution in it.”

Seiji bit his earlobe. “Let him play. Don’t you see how happy he is?” 

Because Sai was, laughing as he was running and shaking snow off leaves, before jumping into a pile of snow face first, and then rolling in it. 

“I’m over-protective, huh?” Oriya sighed. 

“Yes. And that’s ok, but Sai will never grow up if you run after him or you tell him to stop trying things.” 

“Am I a bad parent, Seiji?” he asked, sounding worried. 

Seiji pushed Oriya down. “No. You’re an idiot,” he grinned as he jumped down. “Sai, have you ever taken part in a snowball fight?”

Sai stopped running and shook his head. 

“Then I’ll teach you,” Seiji laughed. “Do you want to be with Team Daddy or with Team Papa?”

Sai turned his head to look at Oriya first, and then at Seiji. Then he grinned. “Team Papa,” he shouted as he ran towards Seiji. He hugged Seiji. “Now what?”

“Now, we make a weapon,” Seiji said as he picked up some snow from the ground and formed it into a ball. “And we fight,” he grinned, throwing it at Oriya. 

Oriya stared at him in shock. 

“Fight, fight, fight,” Sai laughed as he picked up as much snow as his hands could hold. “Team Papa. Team Go.”

“Go, Go, Go,” Seiji laughed, as Sai’s ball hit Oriya in the face. Who still stared at them in shock.

Really, Oriya needed to relax a little. Let Sai grow, and let himself enjoy the process. Seiji would show him how. 

&*&*

Oriya stopped writing in the accounts’ book and smiled. Sai’s enjoyment at whatever he was doing was too loud. His baby’s thoughts were a mixture of ‘pretty’, ‘soft’, and ‘maybe this one’. “Sai, have you finished with your homework?” he shouted. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Sai replied just as loudly from his room.

“Really, Oriya, if you have to ask him that, wouldn’t it make more sense to go in his room instead of shouting?” Seiji complained.

Oriya turned. Seiji had put down the book he was reading and was glaring at him. “Are we disturbing you too much, Great Sage?” he smiled. 

“Yes,” Seiji growled. 

“Aww,” Oriya grinned. “How about I make it up to you, then?” he asked as he shifted and started moving on his hands and knees towards Seiji. The slight burn from crawling on the mats made him feel naughty, and his cock raised itself in agreement. 

Seiji stared at him. His mouth fell slightly open, and then he licked his lips slowly. “Not with Sai awake,” he whispered. 

“I can be quiet, if you can,” Oriya whispered back. 

Seiji took a deep breath. “Oriya,” he gasped, looking excited. 

Oriya was there, in front of him, grabbing the end of his tie with one hand and pulling Seiji to him for a deep kiss. Ah, how he loved Seiji’s taste. The bitterness and smoothness of his cigarettes blended with the aftertaste of the tea they’d had earlier. It was a wonderful flavour, a grown-up flavour. 

“Oriya,” Seiji gasped again when Oriya let him. He smiled slowly. “Do that again.”

“With pleasure.”

The door suddenly opened. “Uh oh,” Sai giggled. “Daddy and Papa are having _a moment_ ,” he laughed. 

“Yes, we are,” Seiji grinned. “Sai, what are you wearing?” he asked, smile still in place.

“This,” Sai answered proudly. 

Oriya turned around slowly. Sai was wrapped in one of his uchikake, a red one with drums and chrysanthemums. For a moment, Oriya felt proud of Sai. That thing weighted more than two kilos. “Sai,” he smiled, “that is too big for you, baby.” It really was; Sai was swamped in the heavy dress, the end of the sleeves fell down on the floor, and most of the garment pooled around and behind Sai’s feet.

Sai shook his head as he shuffled slowly across the room. “It is pretty, though.”

“Yes, it is very pretty,” Seiji agreed.

Sai smiled widely, letting them see his missing front tooth. He took another two steps. “Oof, it is heavy,” he muttered. He took another step. “Very heavy.”

“It’s pretty,” Oriya told him. “It looks very good on you.”

“But it will look even better when you are older,” Seiji said. Oriya watched from the corner of his eye as Seiji stood up and went to Sai. “It really will look much better then,” he told Sai gently, kneeling in front of him. “Should we take it off now?”

Sai nodded. “Alright, Papa.” He stood still as Seiji removed the garment carefully. “Thank you, Papa,” Sai grinned, hugging him. “It was pretty, but heavy.”

Oriya smiled. 

Sai ran to him. “Very heavy,” he grinned as he hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “But, so pretty.” He ran back to Seiji, hugged him, and kissed him again. “Daddy has the best clothes, Papa.”

“Yes, he does,” Seiji nodded. “What about my clothes?”

Sai took a step back. He ran to Oriya, hugged him and tried to climb on his lap. “Papa’s clothes are pretty too.” After a quick kiss, Sai ran back to Seiji. “Papa dresses like a man,” he grinned and hugged him.

“Does this mean that Daddy dresses like a woman?”

Oriya glared at Seiji.

“Daddy dresses like Daddy. Papa dresses like men.” He kissed Seiji again. “And Uncle Muraki.”

“Yes, we have the same tailor in Tokyo.” Seiji stood up, grabbing Sai in his arms and holding him carefully. “Next time we are there, I’ll take you with me, and you will have a suit just like mine.”

“Papa, Papa,” Sai shouted full of excitement. “Yes. And then we’ll play Go in matching clothes?”

Oriya felt a sweet pain in his chest. How he would love to see that, the loves of his life dressed in the same way.

“Yes,” Seiji smiled. 

“Papa,” Sai laughed, “I love you so much.” He let his head rest on Seiji’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “So much,” he whispered. 

“So much for having a moment,” Seiji whispered to him as he sat down, Sai still in his arms. “But this is good too,” he said, looking down at Sai. “He’s still so small for his age.”

“Yes.”

Seiji hugged him just a little more tightly. “But such a lovely boy, our son.”

Oriya kissed Seiji on the cheek. “You’re such a good Father to him. Thank you.”

Seiji hit him. “Don’t be stupid. He’s my son. Of course I am good to him.”

Sai lifted his head. He patted Seiji’s cheek. “Papa, can we play Go now?”

Seiji grinned. “That’s my boy. Yes, son, let’s play Go now.”

Oriya lay down on the floor and watched them as they settled on either side of the board. Ah, he couldn’t wait for the night to come. He really had to thank Seiji for loving him and Sai. Perhaps he should use leather cuffs, a blindfold, and the Hitachi wand. Seiji would like that.


	47. The one where Ogata cares more about Sai than he thought

Seiji stopped in front of the closed door. Their room without Oriya felt too big and empty sometimes, but he felt tired, and his study was not as comfortable. Why did Oriya have to work that night? There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than lie down in their bed, and have Oriya give him a massage. Or fuck him. Of both. Definitely both. 

Wishing wouldn’t bring Oriya to his side. At least he could lie down. He opened the door with a sigh that turned into a gasp that couldn’t get out of his throat. A frozen gasp that threatened to become a loud snicker. He stayed still, watching with growing amusement. 

Sai, bless him, hadn’t even realized his arrival. He was frowning so hard as he looked into the small mirror on Oriya’s dresser. His eyelids and the area under his eyebrows were already covered with red eyeshadow, and his eyelashes looked longer and darker than usual. 

As Sai pursed his lips and tried to paint his lips with a bright red lipstick he’d found gods knew where, Seiji couldn’t stop himself. “Sai, what are you doing?”

Sai dropped the lipstick and turned to him with a scream. “Papa.”

He closed the door. “Well?”

“I’m… why are you here?”

Seiji smirked. “This is my room. Why are you here?” Hadn’t he put Sai to bed himself an hour ago, before going to the study? Or, so he’d thought. “And wearing Oriya’s clothes again.”

Sai lifted the edge of the heavy uchikake, as if to show it off better. “But Daddy’s clothes are so pretty.” 

Seiji nodded. And this one was particularly beautiful, a dark blue one with silver cranes flying over pines, bamboo and just flowering plums. The three friends of winter and Kokakurou’s ever-present cranes. “Yes, they are.” He could tell Sai to take it off, but what would be the point? Hadn’t they done that last week, when Sai had worn a bright red and gold uchikake? Sai would stop on his own, or not at all, it seemed. “And where did you find the make-up?”

Sai pointed upstairs. 

Ah, Ukyou must have left it last time she’d visited them. Both she and Muraki knew that Kokakurou was a (second? third?) home to them, and left their things with the same ease that they would leave them in their real home. “It is not healthy to wear other people’s make-up.”

Sai looked at him with curiosity. 

Seiji smiled. “Can you promise me to not put anymore make-up until I am back?”

“Yes, Papa.” Sai lowered his head, glancing at the lipstick with undisguised longing. 

Seiji went out again. He let out another sigh. His beautiful son would be his beautiful daughter too. He should have known that Oriya’s permissiveness would lead to this. All those girly kimono that Sai used to wear when he was little had finally left a mark on him. He looked at the garden. And?

Was this their fault? Oriya was tolerant and indulgent of Sai’s every whim, but what of Seiji himself? He had been comfortable in the role of ‘father’s partner’ and had left all matters regarding Sai’s upbringing to Oriya. No, all he had cared about was Sai’s beautiful Go, and, if he were honest, Sai could have shown up dressed in a cardboard box or naked and Seiji wouldn’t have given a damn. No, Sai’s Go was all that mattered, and the only thing he’d tried to nurture. 

And Sai’s Go was at its most beautiful when Sai was happy, and Sai was at his happiest when he was indulged, he thought with a sigh. He remembered well how fitfully Sai slept when he was not with Oriya, and how unfocused he could be the following day. How, even now that he mostly slept in his own room (next to theirs), Sai still crept into their room in the middle of the night, trembling from unsaid nightmares, and if they didn’t let him sleep with them, he was listless and distracted the next day. 

He couldn’t nurture Sai’s Go without indulging Sai. If school hadn’t made Sai realise that men were men and women were … He started laughing. “What am I saying?” he grinned. Men were men, and yet he didn’t behave like a man all the time, did he? Or, wasn’t that what most people would say?

Desire was desire, was what Oriya would tell him. Was this one of Sai’s desires? To be a girl? Or something else? He didn’t know, and did it matter? No, what mattered was Sai’s happiness, and maybe making him a little tougher. He wasn’t certain if the world could appreciate one as Sai, the same way that the world would not appreciate one as him. 

He shuddered. He knew most Go players suspected he was with a man, but what if they knew what he really liked in the bedroom? That he took on the role traditionally assigned to women? What if they knew? He didn’t give a fuck. And so he’d make Sai not give a fuck too. Somehow. 

But first… 

&*&*

When Seiji returned Sai was in front of the Go board. Still dressed in Oriya’s garment, still wearing tons of make-up. Studying the game he’d started playing on his own. He looked small, and lonely, and Seiji felt his heart ache for him. 

“You couldn’t sleep tonight?” He asked softly as he entered the room and went to Oriya’s dresser. 

Sai shook his head.

“Come here.”

“Yes, Papa.” Sai stood up and ran as much as he could. He stumbled on the garment, fell, looked up at him, and then, grinning, stood up again. “Papa, Papa, what?”

Seiji tried not to smile and failed. “Come.” He started taking out the things he had bought. First was the makeup remover and the cotton pads. “You must always wear your own cosmetics, Sai.” He showed Sai the lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow he’d bought. “Here. Take this off first, and then you can put your new makeup.”

“Papa,” Sai laughed, hugging him. 

Seiji pushed him gently away, and poured some of the lotion on the cotton pad. “You use this to remove makeup,” he smirked, “not this,” he said, showing Sai his shirt. 

“Oops?”

Seiji ruffled his hair and leaned back, watching as Sai cleaned his face and then studied the eyeshadow palette. “Blue? Or maybe green? Or silver?” he murmured, checking his clothes. “Papa?”

“Silver and blue.”

“Silver and blue,” he chirped. “Thank you, Papa.”

Seiji smiled. A happy Sai was a Sai that would play well the next day. Who knew, perhaps he’d even beat him. His smile widened.


	48. The one time where Sai thought 'who cares, I'll hug Daddy'

“And this is the Seiryōden. This is where the emperor would conduct his personal business,” the guide started as he showed them the building. 

Sai froze. He remembered this place. He remembered playing Go all night with the Emperor once, and Norimasa, Captain of the Left, had played softly on his flute while they played. Another morning, he remembered, how the Emperor had greeted the dawn on his qin, and one evening… One evening… 

Sai walked away from the palace. His heart was heavy. He hadn’t cheated, he hadn’t, but no one had believed him. 

“Sai-kun? This is not the way,” someone told him, his knees buckled, and his world went black. 

&*&*

Sai woke up in a strange room. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that. The smells were wrong. Hikaru’s room smelled of artificial lemon and lavender, of paperbacks and sometimes of old socks. This room smelled of fresh tatami mats, cedar and pine woods, and flowers. He opened his eyes. 

An old man looked at him and smiled. “How are you feeling, Sai-kun?”

They could see him. They expected him to answer, yet Sai was scared. He didn’t recognize the old man. He sat up and looked around. He didn’t recognize the room. He didn’t recognize the garden that opened beyond the door. He didn’t recognize the other man in the room who stared at him with concern. 

He should remember this man, though, shouldn’t he? His head hurt too much. Sai closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. 

&*&*

“He’s feverish,” a male voice said over him. Sai felt a cold cloth pressed on his forehead. 

“I know that,” another voice said irritably. 

“Stop worrying. Has he eaten anything?”

“Some broth, but…”

“Fine, fine.” Sai head a light noise, like scribbling on paper. “Seiji, can you get some of this?” 

“Fine.”

He heard footsteps and the door close. 

“He wasn’t very happy,” one of the men said. 

“No, but, you don’t want him here for what I’ll do next, do you?”

The man sighed. “Please, Muraki.”

“Stop worrying. We’ll figure it out.”

Sai felt a cold hand on the middle of his chest. It seemed to pull something from him, and it hurt. Sai started screaming. 

&*&*

When Sai opened his eyes again, he was again in that strange room. He sat up. Three men were by the side of his bed, a pale, white-haired one, a pale, blond one, and a pale dark-haired one. They were staring at him. 

Sai ignored them. He looked at his hands. He lifted the covers and looked at the rest of his body. This was his body now? He stood up. He felt weak, and the blond one rushed to help him. Sai looked at him. He knew him. Ogata-Judan, wasn’t he?

“Ah,” said the man with dark hair. “It's Sai,” he said softly, looking sad and resigned at the same time. 

Sai studied him. He should know him too, shouldn’t he? The memories of the child whose body he had came rushing back and Sai fell down again. His head hurt, but not as badly as when all the memories of his thousand-year-old existence returned. The child had only seven years of memories, after all. The child was him, though, and this was his new father. 

Sai lifted his head and smiled. “Daddy.” This time it was much easier to get up and run, not walk, to Daddy and hug him. “I’m me, Daddy. All of me.”

Daddy hugged him back. “I know, Sai.”

“You don’t mind?”

Daddy kissed him on the forehead. “You’re my son, Sai. No matter who you were, when, and for how long.” 

Sai kissed him on the cheek. “I’m so lucky you’re my Daddy.”

Daddy snorted. “So you keep saying, Sai.”

Sai laughed. “Daddy, I love you so much. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Daddy smiled. Sai felt his love wash over him. He closed his eyes and let Daddy rock him, like he did when he was little. His first family had been loving too, but so was this one. “It’s February, isn’t it? You know A Branch of Plum? I will teach you how it was played when I was young, and then we’ll play it together,” he whispered.

“And I’ll teach you how it is played now,” Daddy told him just as softly. 

Sai smiled. He was so lucky. He suddenly lifted his head. Papa Sei-sei was frowning, confused. “Papa Sei-sei.”

“You haven’t called me that in two years,” he smiled. 

“Eh,” he grinned. The child he was remembered everything so intensely, and Ogata was still Papa Sei-sei in his mind. “I remember my Go, Papa. Now we can play properly.” He kissed Daddy on the cheek again. “I’ll go play Go with Papa. Is that okay?”

“Of course, Sai.” Daddy lowered his arms. 

“Uncle Muraki,” Sai shouted and went to hug him too. “I’ll help you get better at Go now that I remember everything.”

“Sai, do you ever think anything other than Go?” Uncle Muraki laughed. 

Sai shook his head. But that was a lie, wasn’t it? He thought of Hikaru, and how he couldn’t wait to see him again now that he had all his memories. He thought of Akira too, and Touya Kouyo, and Ogata, all the friends he’d made and all the friends he would make. And he thought how lucky he was to have Daddy, even if he didn’t play Go. 

Yes, Sai was one lucky ghost. Man. Child. He was so lucky.


	49. Hikaru's Sai was Oriya's too

Hikaru looked at the invitation. “Who the hell sends written invitations in this day and age?”

Akira took out an envelope that was identical to the one Hikaru had torn moments earlier. “Oriya-san, apparently.”

“It was a rhetorical question, Akira.”

Akira smiled. “So, will you go?”

Hikaru nodded “I will. It just feels…” It felt like a mockery of his losing Sai so many years ago, that Oriya’s Sai was born on May 5th. “I know he’s Sai, but….”

“Yes?”

“He’s not my Sai, Akira. He’s Oriya’s. And I still miss my Sai.”

Akira sighed. “Do you want a hug?” he asked carefully after a few moments.

“A what?” Hikaru started laughing. “All that pink has turned you into a girl.”

Akira glared at him. “First of all, that was a sexist thing to say. Secondly, I’m not a girl.” Akira raised himself up and hit Hikaru on the head.

“Why did you do that for?”

“Because.”

“If you want to beat me, beat me in the Go board.”

“I’ll do that too.”

Hikaru made a face. Halfway through the game he realized what Akira had done, and suddenly smiled. What a friend he had in him.

&*&*

Sai’s seventh birthday party was not the usual children’s party. It was not a party in the usual sense either. Hikaru and Akira were the youngest people in the room, except for Sai, that is. There were Akira’s parents, and Ogata, of course, and Mibu-san, as well as Dr Muraki and his wife. No one else. 

Sai did not seem to care that there were no other children, though. He ran and hugged Hikaru the moment he saw him. “I’m so glad you came. So glad.”

“So am I, Sai.” He studied him. Sai’s clothes reminded him of the clothes he’d worn when he had been his ghost. “What are you wearing?”

“I’m wearing what I wore when I was here before,” Sai said. “I am seven now, so I thought it would be best to wear children’s clothes.”

Ah. “Well, you look very cute like that.” He did. The garments were made of a lightly patterned blue silk that made Sai’s eyes even bluer. Hikaru could not stand looking at him. It wasn’t his Sai anymore, no matter the clothes. “Where’s the food?”

For the rest of the evening Hikaru avoided Sai, even though Sai was trying to talk to him. He played a game with Go with Mibu-san, who was surprisingly good at it, another with Dr Muraki, who was average at best, and even tried to play Go with Ogata, of all people. 

And then, when Sai played something slow and stately on his biwa, accompanied by Oriya in his koto, Hikaru stopped trying to avoid Sai altogether and left the room. He missed his Sai so much. 

Sai found him crying in the teahouse. “Hikaru,” he said softly. 

Hikaru shook his head. “Go away, please.”

Sai hugged him instead of leaving. “Hikaru,” he whined. “Stop crying.” He started sniffling.

Making Sai cry was the worst thing he could do, he felt. Hikaru wiped his nose and slowly stopped, so that Sai would stop as well. 

“Is it because of my selfishness?” He asked, unable to stop himself.

“Excuse me?”

“My cousin gave birth to a baby boy more or less when you were born. Were you born here because of my selfishness? I didn’t let you play enough, I was rude, and I ignored you. Oriya lets you play as much as you want, he taught you the biwa, and now he even lets you dress like you want, even though no one dresses like that anymore except in festivals. Is it because of me?”

Sai’s hold became tighter. “Hikaru. Of course not. I think it was the blood calling me.”

“What?”

“Daddy,” Sai smiled as if this was a joke he had just learned, “long before he was a Mibu, he was a Fujiwara. He and I shared the same blood and for some reason, I was born to him.” His smile turned rueful. “In fact, I also think I was born to him because he could understand what I was. Would your cousin have accepted a ghost as her son?”

“No. But Oriya-san did.”

Sai nodded. 

“Hikaru, you weren’t selfish. You were a child, and I was a greedy, selfish ghost that couldn’t let go of the past. I forced you to play Go when you wanted to do other things.” He sighed, looking distraught. “I made you physically ill. I was abusive. Yet, you accepted me. You let me play. You let me teach you.” Sai kissed him on the cheek. “It was fun, Hikaru, the time with you.”

Hikary pulled slightly away. “Sai?”

“Yes.”

“No, not Oriya’s Sai. You’re my Sai.”

“I always was.” Sai smiled softly. “I didn’t remember everything, though. I do now.”

“How?”

“Something made me remember; I don’t know what.” He looked away from Hikaru, serious and focused inwardly. “It made me ill, remembering. I had a high fever for a week, and then I was too weak to go to school for a month. I kept having bad headaches as I remembered. It wasn’t easy.” Sai smiled again. “Dad took care of me. And Ogata.” He laughed. “Oh, when I actually realized that Dad and Ogata are together? It was so funny.”

“Yes, no one in their right mind would be with Ogata.”

“He’s not that bad. He loves Go, Hikaru. As much as I do.”

Hikaru made a face. He could believe that, but still, the concept of Ogata as a sexual being would always freak him out. No matter how many years passed. 

“Hikaru, you’re always welcome here. Even if I’m Oriya’s son, I’m still your ghost. You’re still my most precious student.”

Hikaru suddenly grinned. “Now that you remember, can we play a game? I bet I can beat you now.”

Sai laughed. “I wonder about that.” He took Hikaru’s hand and led him out of the teahouse. “Let’s go play, Hikaru. Together.”

Hikaru smiled. Yes, this was really his Sai. He couldn’t wait to play against him. He’d show him.


	50. Three times Seiji could have found out what Muraki was

Seiji felt like someone was watching him. He ignored the feeling. He was a striking man; perhaps someone had thought him attractive. Wouldn’t be the first time. He smirked. He balanced the grocery bag in one hand and pressed the car key button to unlock the door. 

Suddenly someone pushed him against his car. Seiji tried to jab his attacker with his elbow, but the other person had him in a tight grip. He felt pressure building behind his ears, as if he were in a plane, and suddenly he couldn’t move. He watched the grocery bag fall off his hand as if it were happening to someone else, and then he was turned around. 

His attacker was a man as tall as he was, but slightly thinner and pale, oh so pale. If his eyes weren’t grey, Seiji would have thought him an albino. 

The man smiled at him slowly. “Ogata Seiji, Judan and Gosei. Your pictures do you no justice.”

Seiji tried to open his mouth, but his muscles wouldn’t move. 

“My best friend is quite taken with you. I wonder if you really are as sweet as he doesn’t say.”

What was he talking about? 

The man unbuttoned Seiji’s collar, pushed Seiji’s neck to the side, and nuzzled him. If Seiji weren’t frozen already, he would have stilled at that unwanted, intimate movement. 

Suddenly he felt something sharp pierce his skin. It hurt, and his skin throbbed. Teeth? The man was biting him? What kind of a psycho was that? Seiji felt scared, but he was still unable to move. He felt tears of anger running down his eyes.

The man sighed deeply with pleasure. “Yes, you are sweet, much sweeter than I thought you would be.” He pressed his lips on Seiji’s wound.

Then he moved away, and smiled at him. “My friend has such good taste.” Then he picked up Seiji’s grocery bag, closed Seiji’s fist around the handle and whispered something Seiji couldn’t understand. 

Seiji opened the car door. As he checked himself reflexively on the mirror he wondered why his collar was unbuttoned and -- was that a stain on its edge? Had he cut himself shaving?

*&*&*

The warmth woke up Seiji. He opened his eyes and tried to make Oriya move away from him. Oriya pressed himself even closer to Seiji. Seiji closed his eyes again, resigned, and tried to go back to sleep. 

“I wish you didn’t have to meet Muraki,” Oriya whispered to him. 

Was Oriya afraid Muraki would seduce him? One of the maids had already told him how much the doctor liked to play around without discriminating between men and women when it came to his partners. As long as they were attractive, the doctor went after them.

“I told him you’re off limits, but he doesn’t always listen,” Oriya sighed. 

Seiji smirked. “Go to sleep, Oriya.”

Oriya gasped, clearly not expecting him to be awake. 

“You don’t have to worry. Even if Muraki tries anything, he won’t be successful.” Seiji turned and faced Oriya. He smiled at him and kissed him. “I never cheat on my lovers.”

Oriya chuckled. It sounded hollow, somehow, but Seiji thought it was just another Oriya thing. 

“Now, go to sleep,” Seiji said, ignoring the weird feeling inside him whenever he heard Muraki’s name. 

&*&*

One thing he missed living in Kokakurou was cooking. It was one of the few things he enjoyed apart from his fish, but in that place? It was impossible. Still, he could make himself a small salad, couldn’t he?

He went outside. The moon was full, lighting his way. On his way to the kitchen he caught glimpse of one of the women working at Kokakurou. Gods, she was beautiful. Was she also a musician, like Oriya? No, she probably was a dancer; she was far too pretty to be just a musician. 

Seiji followed her for a few steps, not knowing why. Had he missed sleeping with women? They were softer than his current lover, that was sure. Shorter too. And not having to use lube every time he wanted to have penetrative sex; that was good too. He chuckled.

She stopped and turned towards him. “Oh, it’s you,” she said dismissively. 

Seiji raised an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me.” She started bowing, when she collapsed. Muraki stepped behind her. “That was you?” he asked, looking surprised to see him. He held a knife, its edge red with dripping blood. 

This… No, it couldn’t be. He focused on Muraki’s mouth, not his hand. “Who else would I be?” 

Muraki shook his head. “Never mind.” He raised his hand and whispered something. 

Seiji looked up. The moon was full, lighting his way, but he no longer felt like having a snack. He turned around and went back to his room. He could read about Go until Oriya finished working, or he fell asleep.


	51. How Sai found out that Dad and Papa were together (and other secrets too)

How beautiful it was to greet the moon with a song, especially in such a lovely garden. Sai put down his flute with a sigh of happiness. 

“That was lovely, Sai,” Dad whispered behind him.

Sai turned, ran towards him and hugged him. Dad pulled away and stared at him. “Let’s go to the teahouse, Sai.”

“Alright, Dad.”

“This is the first secret I’ll tell you tonight, Sai,” Dad said when they were both inside. “No one will ever bother you in the teahouse. When that door closes, this becomes a sacred space for you and your guest.”

Sai nodded, confused. Dad’s heart was heavy. All that time he had been ill and then recovering, Dad had never felt like that. He’d felt worried, and stressed, and happy, and relieved, but never like this. 

“The second is one I hoped to tell you later, much later, but, your mind is an adult’s now, even though your body is still a child’s.”

Sai nodded again. “But I feel…”

“Yes?”

“Confused.”

Dad smiled. “When your body catches up with your mind, you will feel at ease.”

“Promise?”

Dad smiled again. His heart was even heavier.

Sai shifted and hugged him. Dad moved away from him again. Sai frowned. Why was Dad doing this to him? 

“You’re almost seven, but you’re also an adult, Sai,” Dad explained patiently, as if he could hear Sai’s thoughts. “You can’t behave like this anymore. Or maybe I can’t. It’s….” Dad laughed awkwardly. 

“Is that why you won’t bathe with me anymore?” 

Dad nodded. 

“But, Dad,” Sai whined, “I don’t feel like an adult. Not with you. You’re my Dad.” He hugged Dad again, and didn’t let him go when he tried to free himself. “When I was here before, it was okay to cry, and laugh, and hug your family. How can I stop now? Especially with you.” Sai started crying. 

“Please, don’t cry, Sai,” Dai murmured as he finally hugged him back. 

“Daddy, if I won’t hug you, how will you know I love you?”

“Sai, please.” Dad sounded tired. 

“Hikaru also called me a cry-baby. That’s who I am,” Sai sniffled, trying to control himself.

Dad hugged him more tightly. “Okay, Sai, okay. If you want to hug me, that’s fine. But please, don’t cry.”

“Okay,” he sniffled one more time, and then took the handkerchief Dad gave him and wiped his nose. “And, if I want to keep having baths with you?”

“Ah, well,” Dad laughed even more awkwardly than before.

“Please?” Dad needed one more push, he was ready to give in to Sai’s plea. Sai widened his eyes and tried to look as sad as possible. 

Dad shook his head. 

“Didn’t you bathe with Grand-dad?”

Dad shuddered. “I saw that man twice a year when I was growing up. Sometimes three, if I was lucky.”

“Is that why you don’t like him?”

“No, I don’t like him because … that’s part of secret number two, Sai.”

Sai nodded, moved away and stop wheedling. Dad needed the adult him, and not the child. 

“You might hate me after I tell you this.”

Sai hugged him again. “Never.”

Dad snorted. “Sai, what do you know about sex?” he suddenly asked him.

“Sex?” Sai shrugged. “Enough. When I was here before, I got married to my second cousin when I was twelve. She was fifteen, and didn’t like me much. We had a daughter, but she died when she was two. After that, I sought solace in Go and Tama went back to her father.”

“How sad,” Dad whispered.

“That’s how it was. But why do you ask?” Sai gasped. He remembered Papa Sei-sei sharing their bed but, ever since he remembered who he had been, Papa had slept in a different room. “You want your privacy?”

“Eh?”

“You and Ogata. I don’t call him Papa just because I like him, do I?” Sai giggled. “Oh, Dad,” he hugged him again, “Don’t worry. I will sleep in my own room from now on.”

Dad blushed. “No, well….”

“It’s okay, Dad. You can sleep alone with Papa from now on. But can we still have baths?”

Dad folded. “Of course, Sai.”

Sai grinned. How many times had he heard that, and in how many tones? Dad always did what he wanted, didn’t he? How could Dad be scared that Sai would hate him? Sai would never hate Dad. “Was that it? The second secret?”

“I wish.” Dad sighed. “Sai, the Heian period was different when it came to sex. It is my understanding that there were no prostitutes, then. Or so I read.”

Sai grinned. “There were called ‘dancers’ at my time, Dad.”

Dad was surprised. “Really? I thought they were…just dancers, who occasionally had affairs with their patrons.”

“I never met one who didn’t have a patron, or look for one when she hadn’t. Different times, different customs. We didn’t have prostitutes the way they were in Edo.” Sai shook his head. “Torajiro sometimes went to Yoshiwara. There a woman there. Torajiro liked her.”

“Ah.” Dad was even more surprised. 

“I may be obsessed with Go, but I had friends who liked other things in life.” Sai frowned. “I wonder; will I ever feel like they did? I’ve only ever loved Go,” he sighed. Even Papa had found another thing to love as much as Go. 

“I hope you will, Sai,” Dad said softly and hugged him for a moment.

“I don’t understand, though. What is the second secret?”

“That this is not just a restaurant, but rather…” Dad looked away, depressed. 

Sai suddenly understood Dad’s questions about sex, prostitution, and his embarrassment. “Dad, I don’t care if you are a prostitute. I love you anyway.”

Dad froze. “What?” he suddenly screamed. “This is a brothel, but I’m not a prostitute. I just run the fucking place.”

Sai giggled. “Brothel. Fucking place. Place of fucking.” 

Dad kept staring at him. 

“It is funny,” Sai grinned.

“You don’t care?” Dad asked slowly, still in shock. 

Sai shrugged. “I saw how Edo’s Yoshiwara was. This? If this is a brothel, it is a nice one.”

“It is a place of filth, a burning house.”

“It is what you do. It’s not who you are.” Sai hugged him just because he could. Not because Dad still was shocked, and miserable. “You’re my Dad. I don’t care about what you do. I care about you being the best Dad I could ever have. That’s all.”

“Sai, it is illegal to run brothels nowadays. Me, my father, we are not nice people.”

And he had been a ghost for a thousand years, wanting nothing but to play more and more games. Everyone had their dark side. Ah. Sai pushed Dad away, realizing what Dad was trying to tell him. “I will take over your place someday.”

“I don’t want you to. I’m trying to figure out a way to stop it from happening. I don’t want you to live a life full of secrets.”

“There are more secrets?”

Dad nodded, miserable and resigned. 

Sai hugged him again and closed his eyes. “Dad? Can they wait? I’m sleepy.”

Dad chuckled. “This is so confusing, even when I know what you’re thinking.”

“You do?” Sai nodded. “Of course you do, you’re Dad.”

“Don’t you know what I’m thinking?” Dad asked as he lifted Sai in his arms and carried him out.

“No.” He sighed. “But when you’re sad, I know it. I know it when you’re happy, too.” 

“Ah. Empathy, then.”

“Hm?”

“Do you want a bath before going to bed?”

“And a story?”

“And a story.”

Sai nodded and kissed him, closing his eyes again. “I love you, Dad.” His mind was old, but it was also new, as new as his body. And this new him was still a child who loved his family, and didn't care if they had secrets. As for his old him? He'd been nothing but a secret. Knowing a few more would not be a problem.


	52. How Hikaru learned some of the secrets of Sai's new family

Ever since Hikaru had his Sai back, he found himself traveling to Kyoto often. Not as often as he wanted, but definitely more often than he needed. Ah, but having Sai back was worth the hassle; all the engagements and lessons he held one after the other, the exhaustion that came after them, the hours on the train. Everything was worth it the moment he stepped off the train and Sai was there, smiling brightly at him.

“Hikaru!” Sai shouted, waving his arms around as if Hikaru hadn’t seen him. 

As if that were possible. Small though he was for his age, Hikaru would have been able to spot him in any crowd by the sound of his voice alone, so loud he was, and if he needed any visual help, his bright, old-fashioned clothes would be enough. People parted as he walked, smiling broadly at the sight of the tiny boy in his deep, blue kimono decorated with dozens of small fish swimming between corals, running excitedly towards Hikaru. Yes, Sai was the cutest little guy in the world. 

Hikaru hugged Sai and lifted him in his arms for a moment, making him giggle. “Did Papa Seiji choose your clothes this morning?” He asked when he put Sai down. 

“No, I did. I want to surprise Papa.” Sai lifted his sleeve and put his index finger on a bright yellow and blue fish that swam up his arms. “That’s an angelfish. And these,” he bent a little, “these are clownfish,” he said pointing at two orange white fish that, peeking between the corals, looked quite clownish indeed. “But my favourite is the butterfly fish. Isn’t it pretty?” Sai twisted back, and pointed at a yellow fish that was flat as a pancake. 

“Yes, it is very pretty, Sai.” But then again, Sai could have worn anything and Hikaru would have found it pretty. What else could he do when Sai looked at him so innocently and full of joy? 

Sai gave Hikaru his hand. “Let’s go home, Hikaru. Papa Seiji will be back from the Go Club where he teaches in a couple of hours, and, you know what will happen when he sees you? He will want to play with you.” Sai made a face. “I want to play with you too, Hikaru.”

Hikaru grimaced. “Great, both of you will kick my ass at Go today.”

“I will play a friendly game only, Hikaru,” Sai said, but his eyes were shining. 

“You will beat me by several moku, you mean.”

“Maybe two or three,” Sai grinned. 

“Gah, why do I even come here? I must be a masochist.”

“You come because you want to become better,” Sai said, still smiling. “And because you’re my friend.”

Hikaru smiled at Sai. “That, I am.”

“Great. Oh, look, Hikaru,” Sai pulled Hikaru towards a traditional sweets shop. “I wonder if they have fish jellies. We can get them for Dad and Papa.”

His Sai was also Oriya-san’s, Hikaru smiled. It no longer bothered him. “Fish jellies?” 

“Yes, look, look. They have them already.” Sai grinned. “It’s finally summer.” 

“They do look beautiful.” Different types of goldfish made of bean paste were trapped in a cube of transparent jelly, looking refreshing and delicious. 

“Let’s have four,” Sai said. “That red one looks like Dad’s favourite goldfish, so that’s for him.”

Hikaru let Sai prattle on as he chose the desserts. Sai’s happiness was evident in his voice, and Hikaru was happy too. Sai deserved this life. “Are you done?”

“Yes. Let’s go, Hikaru.” Sai looked up. “We should hurry back before Papa comes home. I know a short-cut.” Sai grabbed Hikaru’s hand again and pulled him towards one of the side streets. 

Sai must have been really eager to beat him at Go. Hikaru laughed as Sai almost ran towards the house and did his best to pull him. He remembered with a pang of regret how Sai would push and pull and whine helplessly while Hikaru denied him. This was much better, he though as he looked down at Sai. 

Looking down meant being barely aware of his surroundings. Hikaru noticed the man walking at a leisurely pace at the last minute. He tried to avoid him, but their shoulders brushed. “I’m sorry,” he whispered apologetically.

“You’re sorry?” The man shouted. “What kind of an apology is this?” He asked just as loudly, grabbing Hikaru’s arm. 

Hikaru stopped and turned, taking another look at the man. He was perhaps ten years older than Hikaru, was scowling, and was dressed in a black suit, black shirt, and a red tie. He looked like yakuza, and he probably was. “I’m sorry,” Hikaru said as calmly as he could. “I wasn’t paying attention. I’m sorry.”

The man snorted. He pushed Hikaru against the wall. “You should apologize properly.”

Sai tried to get between Hikaru and the man, and Hikaru pushed him away with one hand. “Look, I’m honestly sorry,” he said, feeling more and more stressed. If it was just him, he wouldn’t care, but he had to consider Sai as well.

“If you are really sorry,” the man said, putting both hands on the wall on either side of Hikaru’s face and trapping him there, “Then you should hand over what money you have. You look like a spoilt brat.” The man glanced at Sai. “And so does your little brother,” the man grinned. 

“Can’t you just accept my big brother’s apology? Or mine? It was my fault he hit you,” Sai said. He seemed unconcerned, but Hikaru knew the expression in his eyes; Sai was focused and was planning something. 

Hikaru shook his head, but Sai ignored him. 

The man scowled. “I could accept those sweets,” he said, nodding towards the box in Sai’s hand. “And your big brother’s money.”

“Okay,” Sai said far too mildly. He raised his hand with the box. The moment the man reached for it with one hand, Sai threw the box at him, lifted his leg and kicked him in the groin. The man took a step back, growling, and cupping his groin with both hands. “Run, Hikaru, run,” Sai yelled, as he started running as far as he could towards the next crossroad. 

Hikaru followed Sai, not looking back. “You’re mad,” he wheezed. 

Sai laughed. “No, no.”

Hikaru stopped at the crossroad, panting. Sai hadn’t even broken a sweat. He was a fit little guy. Still breathing hard, he turned around and looked back, expecting to see the man coming after them and feeling ready to grab Sai and start running again.

Instead, the man was kneeling on the side of the road in front of Nobu-san. 

“Where did he come from?”

Sai smiled sweetly. “Nobu-san is always with me when I go out. Dad wouldn’t let me go out otherwise.” 

Hikaru frowned. He hadn’t even noticed him, and that probably said something about Hikaru’s observational skills outside Go. Nobu-san was almost as tall as Oriya-san, after all, and twice as big and broad. 

“And the kick?”

“Dad taught me that if any adult tries to do anything, I am to kick them and then run away, until Nobu-san or Dad takes care of them.” Sai smiled. “You never have to worry when I’m around, Hikaru. I will protect you. Or,” he giggled, “Nobu-san will.”

“I don’t understand.”

Nobu-san came at that moment, dragging the man by the collar of his shirt. “Apologize to the Little Master and his friend now, or else.”

The man bowed deeply. “I’m sorry, Master Mibu. I didn’t recognize you and I had no idea this was your friend. Please, forgive me.”

“Okay,” Sai said with a big smile. “But you have to buy me some fish jellies. I had bought them for Dad.”

At the mention of Oriya-san the man paled and bowed down again. “Yes, let me buy you as many fish jellies as you wish, Master Mibu.”

Nobu-san kicked the man. “Would you be happy with that, Sai? As it turns out, this idiot works for the Old Master, after all.”

Sai nodded. “Yes, that would be okay. I just want Dad to have fish jellies.” He smiled turning to Hikaru. “Dad loves goldfish.” 

The moment Nobu-san released the man, the man ran away. 

“Do you think he will remember the jellies?” Sai asked. 

“He will, or else,” Nobu-san answered with a frightening smile. “Are you alright, Master Shindou?”

Hikaru straightened up. “Yes, thank you.”

Sai took Hikaru’s hand again. “I’m sorry if that was scary, Hikaru.”

Hikaru squeezed Sai’s hand. “I was scared for you, Sai.”

Sai gave Nobu-san his free hand. “But I have Nobu-san.” He smiled at him. 

Nobu-san smiled back at Sai. 

Heart still pounding, Hikaru followed Sai. If the mention of the name of Sai’s father could make a yakuza pale, and the Old Master was that yakuza’s boss… If that was that, then… No, it couldn’t be. He’d seen Mibu-san. He was always smartly dressed and whenever a pretty woman entered the room his gaze would follow her, but he did not look like a yakuza. Oriya-san looked even less like one. No, it couldn’t be. He let go of Sai’s hand. 

Sai stopped. “Hikaru?”

“Sai, is Oriya-san yakuza?” the thought slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He noticed Nobu-san move slightly away from them, giving them some privacy.

“Well,” Sai shrugged. 

Hikaru stopped breathing for a second. “Sai…” 

“Dad is a good man, and so is Grandad,” Sai said hurriedly. “That’s all I care about.”

“But… yakuza?” He’d been happy that Sai had been born into a loving family, since he hadn’t been reborn as Hikaru’s little cousin, but this… this made Hikaru worry. Yakuza were not good people, no matter how well they played Go or the koto. 

Sai gave Hikaru a smile. “Hikaru, when I was with Torajiro we still had slavery in Japan. It was the way of the world and I had never thought much of it. As to when I was alive… I lived in a bubble of privilege. I was…”

Hikaru suddenly started laughing. Such adult words in a little kid’s voice.

“What?” Sai asked, affronted. 

“You talking about privilege.” He pointed at Sai’s height. “You look too little to talk like this.”

Sai took out his fan and hit him gently on the hand. “It’s the truth, though. Stop laughing,” he said, smiling. 

Hikaru took Sai’s hand and started walking towards the house. “So… you don’t care they are… you know what.”

“I do, but…” Sai frowned a little. “I never cared about a lot of things in my past life. I was a Fujiwara. My family had given several Empresses to various Emperors, and my father must have hoped for a girl before I was born. Instead, he had me, and he prepared me for a life in the palace. I never thought about who served me, or who cultivated the rice I ate back then. I was selfish, you can say,” Sai smiled. “And then, in Edo, I really cared only about Go. Even when the plague struck, I wanted Torajiro to flee and save himself because I wanted to play more. I didn’t care about his feelings, or his love towards his students. I was selfish then, too.” Sai sighed. “Dad worries so much about how his actions and his work hurt others that…”

“Yes?”

Sai stopped and looked at Hikaru. He gestured, and Hikaru knelt so their faces were on the same level. Sai hugged him. “I’m still a selfish creature, Hikaru,” he whispered. “But I think I’m slowly learning how to let go of my selfishness this time thanks to my new family.” He stepped back. “And so I don’t care what they do. I care about who they are.”

Hikaru smiled. Sai was deluded, though, if he thought he was selfish. He was kind and selfless and maybe he was there so he could help his new family become better. 

“Hikaru, you’ve kept my secrets in the past. Will you keep this one too?” Sai asked him seriously. 

“Of course,” Hikaru nodded. “You are my friend and friends keep the secrets of their friends.”

Sai hugged him again. “I’m so glad that you know. I don’t want to have any secrets from you, Hikaru.”

Hikaru kissed Sai’s cheek. 

“Now that you know,” Sai whispered, “Can we go get ice-cream and eat it on the way home?” 

“Yes, sounds good.” 

Sai pulled him by the hand. “I know just the place.”

Hikaru followed him obediently. His Sai, his precious, oblivious Sai the son of a yakuza. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it, but he would get used to it. If Sai didn’t mind, how could he?


	53. Oriya's Roman holiday

Seiji sat up and put his book down the moment the door opened. “Hey.”

Oriya frowned for a second. Then he closed the door and started taking off his yukata. “What happened?”

“What do you mean, ‘what happened’?”

“You’re only up if you have a problem to solve. And that’s not a kifu in your hands.”

Seiji smiled. Oriya knew him too well. He put the book down and patted the futon. 

Oriya came to him with a smirk. “Are you up, or are you ‘up’?” he asked, kneeling down next to him. A moment later his hand was over Seiji’s cock. Oriya made a disappointed sound, but he was still smiling. “So, no, you’re not ‘up’.”

Seiji batted his hand away. “And I think I’d like to stay that way tonight.”

Oriya laughed. “Are you saying, ‘not tonight, dear, I have a headache’?”

“Something like that,” Seiji smiled as he turned the light off and lay down again. 

“Alright.” Oriya slid down next to him. “Well?”

“I spoke with Touya-sensei tonight. He has been invited to Rome to give a masterclass on Go as well as play against amateurs as part of a series of events celebrating Japanese-Italian diplomatic relationships and cultural exchange. He asked me to join him.”

“Ah.”

Ah. That maddening ‘Ah’ that could mean anything and that was accompanied by a blank expression. “Ah, indeed,” he smirked. 

“You are free to do as you please, Seiji,” Oriya said calmly. 

Oriya minded, he was certain of it. “I thought,” he said, taking a deep breath, “Maybe I can take Sai with me?”

“What?” 

Seiji shut Oriya up with a kiss. He wasn’t surprised when Oriya pushed him away, huffing. “I know we had agreed to do an Akira and not let him join any tournaments until he is older,” he continued, “but it would be a good opportunity for him to observe other players, and learn from them.”

“But…”

“Don’t tell me you’re worried about Sai missing a few days of school? Sai doesn’t even like that place.”

“I know,” Oriya said quietly. 

“You should come with me,” Seiji added quickly. “That way you can keep an eye on Sai.”

“Although Sai will be so busy watching you all play Go I will have nothing to do.”

“Come on, it will be fun.”

“Hm. When will you go?”

“Next May.”

“That’s almost a year from now.”

“So there is plenty of time for you to arrange your leave.”

“Hm.” 

Seiji smiled. He hugged Oriya and pulled him close. “Please?”

“Hm,” Oriya repeated, this time against Seiji’s neck. “Let me think about it.”

“And Sai? Can he come?”

“I guess so,” Oriya said, sounding resigned. 

The door of Sai’s room opened. “I can go? I can go?” he screamed as he ran straight at them and jumped between them. “I can go?” he shouted again, kicking Seiji as he wiggled so that he could hug Oriya. 

Oriya laughed. “Yes, yes.”

“Daddy,” Sai continued shouting, “Thank you, thank you.” Seiji heard Sai kiss Oriya loudly. Then Sai turned, elbowing him as he moved and then kicking Oriya, judging by Oriya’s soft sigh. Sai finally hugged Seiji tightly. “Papa Sei, thank you. Thank you,” he shouted in his ear and then kissed him on the cheek. 

“You’re welcome, Sai,” Seiji said. 

Sai kissed him again and then turned back towards his father. “Daddy, thank you,” Sai screamed.

Seiji bit back a sigh. Just because he did not feel like having sex did not mean that he wanted to share his bed with a wiggling, twisting, squirming Sai who kept thanking Daddy in a piercing voice. 

“You’re welcome, Sai. Sai, calm down, please.”

Sai stood up and started jumping up and down between them. “But I can go to Rome and watch Uncle Touya-sensei play Go. And Papa Sei play Go. And many other people play….oof,” Sai stepped on Seiji and tumbled down on him. “Sorry, Papa,” he giggled, as he tried to right himself, pushing him with hands and feet, making Seiji gasp. Sai was heavy for a child so small. 

Oriya sat up and grabbed Sai, saving Seiji from his roaming feet. “Time to sleep, Sai,” he said as he lay down, putting himself between Sai and Seiji. 

“Thank you, Oriya,” Seiji whispered, running his fingers across his shoulder. 

Oriya grinned. “You’re welcome, Seiji.”

Seiji heard more kissing sounds, and then Sai giggled loudly. “Daddy, that tickles. Do it again.”

He rolled over, smiling. These two. 

&*&*

“‘Come to Rome,’ he said. ‘It will be fun,’ he said,” Oriya sighed as he leaned on the balcony and looked at the city. Fun it was, but… not as fun as he had hoped it would be. 

His phone rang. He looked and picked it up immediately. “Muraki,” he smiled. 

“You sound happy to hear me.”

“I am always happy to hear you.” 

Muraki snorted. 

“I am. Especially since you rarely call me,” Oriya said softly. 

“True. I’d rather visit you.”

Oriya sat on the narrow staircase leading to the upper floor. “My house is always open to you, but I’m afraid you won’t find me there, for a change.”

“Really? Where are you? Tokyo? And you didn’t come visit me?”

“Rome.”

Muraki gasped theatrically. “Rome? You?”

“Yes, me. Seiji is playing Go for the sake of Japanese-Italian relationships so I came along.”

“Sai too?”

“Of course. He’s with Seiji.”

“Ah.” Muraki sounded amused. “They left you all alone? My poor darling.”

“Shut up.”

“They did, though, didn’t they?”

“I’m having fun on my own,” Oriya protested. “And with Akiko-san. Did you know there’s a wonderful little shop selling Western-style pipes behind the Fontana di Trevi? I spent half an hour this morning picking up the perfect pipe.”

“You don’t even use a Western-style pipe.”

“No, but next time you bring me tobacco from Europe or the States I will have the right equipment to use it.”

Muraki laughed. “How bored were you this morning?”

“Not that bored. After that I met Akiko-san and we went shopping for clothes. I just came back.”

“How long did you… No, forget I asked.”

“How long I what?”

“Nothing.” Muraki laughed again. “Did you buy anything at least?”

“A couple of suits. Three shirts. More ties for Seiji,” he sighed. 

“You spent a whole day buying clothes. You were bored. Honestly, next time I see Seiji, I will punish him. In the meantime…”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you open the door for me? I’ll keep you busy, if Seiji won’t.”

“Muraki,” Oriya shouted as he jumped up excitedly.

Muraki laughed again. “Tami-san told me you were in Rome,” Muraki continued while Oriya ran to the entrance to let him in. “Since I was at Florence for a symposium it was easy to change my travel plans.”

“What a good idea. Thank you.”

“I thought you’d appreciate it. I liked it too. It’s been a while since I was last in Rome.”

Oriya smiled, opening the door and waiting. “Are you free for dinner? Akiko-san and I are thinking of going to Trastevere tonight.”

“I am free, but…” Muraki cut off the phone call the moment he saw Oriya. “But, I’d rather have dinner with you alone.” When Oriya closed the door behind them, Muraki kissed him. 

“Ah, espresso,” Oriya grinned, kissing Muraki one more time so he could taste more of the coffee. 

“Yes, I had some at the train station.” He took a step back and studied him. “Why are you in a yukata?”

“I was about to have a bath.”

“Can I join you?”

Oriya hit him on the head. “Stupid.” He started towards the terrace, noticing that Muraki started to strip the moment he started following him.

“Nice place. Are the Japanese-Italian relationships paying for it?”

Oriya snorted.

“Seiji is a moron.”

“He’s not the first one to leave me on my own,” Oriya said as he walked out to the terrace taking off his yukata.

“Should I apologise now or later for every time I left you alone, then?”

“Now would be good,” Oriya said as he slid in the Jacuzzi. He settled and watched Muraki follow him. “Put some sunscreen on first,” he said, throwing the bottle to Muraki. 

Muraki laughed. “Yes, yes, mother hen,” he muttered. Still, he poured some on him. 

Muraki would always look beautiful to him, always desirable, always exciting. Oriya felt himself harden. When Muraki leaned close to him, he closed his eyes and let Muraki kiss him and stroke him to full hardness. 

“Fuck me,” Muraki said, sitting on him. 

“That’s…” unhygienic, he wanted to say and push Muraki away. Muraki’s tight heat engulfed him, and he only managed a gasp.

Muraki kissed him again. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You’re forgiven.”

“You’re far too nice to me. Yes, like that,” Muraki whispered as Oriya started thrusting roughly, wanting to make Muraki break for him. “Gods, yes,” Muraki panted as Oriya’s fist closed around his erection and started stroking him faster and faster. “Yes, please, more,” he shouted, his passage suddenly becoming impossibly tight.

Oriya’s orgasm was fast and wonderful. He hid his face on Muraki’s neck and bit him as he came, then sucked the small mark as he was coming down from the high.

Muraki hugged him. “If you promise to do this again later, I can join you for dinner with Akiko-san.”

“Deal.”

“Seiji is such an idiot. We should both punish him.”

“Maybe put those hideous ties of his to some good use,” Oriya suggested.

“What do you have in mind?” Muraki smirked. 

“Well, I was thinking…” As he started telling Muraki his latest idea about how to play with Seiji, with Muraki warm and sated next to him, and the city of Rome bathed in a still blinding bright light, Oriya felt a contentment that had nothing to do with having just come, and everything with being where he wanted to be.

Yes, coming to Rome was fun after all.

&*&*

”You are a very cautious man,” Oriya grinned at Muraki as they left the train station. “You should have come straight at my place, instead of leaving your luggage here.”

“I wasn’t sure if I would be welcome.”

“You will always be welcome at my place,” Oriya said fiercely, swinging the suitcase and almost hitting Muraki’s knee. 

Muraki smiled. Oriya was ridiculously loyal, but he was also ridiculously emotional. “One day you’ll really hurt me, you know.”

“Bullshit. You’re indestructible.” Oriya smiled at him. “I’m glad you are.”

Muraki snorted. He wasn’t sure if he was glad of it anymore. 

“There’s our driver,” Oriya pointed at a man in a dark tailored suit. He made a face. “We could have walked, you know. The station is only thirty minutes away from my hotel.”

“You can walk, if you want. I’m taking the car.” 

Oriya made another face, yet he followed Muraki. “I wonder if Seiji and Sai are back by now.”

Muraki shrugged. He didn’t think so. If they had had to walk Akiko-san back to her hotel, that meant that Touya-sensei was still busy. And if Touya-sensei was still busy…

“No, they’re probably still busy at the Institute,” Oriya sighed. 

“Do you miss Seiji or Sai?”

“Both.” Oriya got into the car and immediately buckled his seatbelt. 

Muraki didn’t, smirking when Oriya reached towards him and buckled him up as if he were a baby. He’d never admit it, but half the time, the things he did, he did them so that Oriya could fuss over him. “I have an idea,” he said. 

“What?”

Muraki smirked again. “You’ll see.” He looked outside, enjoying the view: old buildings, modern shops, public monuments. “What are you doing tomorrow? Shopping with Akiko-san again?”

“Visiting the Vatican Museums. I want to see the Capella Sistina so badly.”

“Can I join you?”

“Of course.”

Muraki leaned back. “Seiji did well persuading you to come. Rome is good for you.”

Oriya smiled at him. “It’s better now.”

Muraki looked hastily away. Oriya was so ridiculous. During the short ride back, he looked carefully away from him.

Seiji and Sai were not back at the hotel, exactly as Muraki had expected. Oriya just shook his head. “It’s not good for Sai to stay up late. I’ll have to have a talk with Seiji tomorrow. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Will you join me or use one of the other bedrooms?” 

Muraki grinned. “I came here to keep you company, didn’t I?” 

&*&*

Muraki woke up feeling energized. Ah, there was nothing like a dose of Oriya-energy to keep him going. It was better than tea, better than coffee, better than a hundred prohibited substances. He reached for Oriya, and found his side of the bed empty. Where was he? He got up, wrapped himself in the yukata Oriya had left for him on an armchair, and walked out of the bedroom.

They were all in the middle of breakfast. Seiji was already dressed in his white suit, a blue shirt, and his lucky yellow tie, while Oriya wore a dark brown yukata. He must have overslept, then. Oriya smiled when he saw him, while Seiji just nodded. 

“Uncle Muraki,” Sai grinned the moment he saw him, and ran to hug him. “I missed you.”

Muraki knelt so he could hug Sai more tightly. “So did I, Sai.” He kissed him on the forehead. “Your Dad says you’ve been busy watching people play Go.”

“Yes,” Sai nodded. “Will you come at the Institute today with Papa and me?”

“No, I will stay with your Dad.” He smiled. “Someone has to make sure he doesn’t empty all the shops of clothes.”

“Muraki,” Oriya complained, “it was just two suits.”

Seiji laughed. 

“Speaking of clothes,” Oriya said, “What do you want to wear today, Sai?”

Sai frowned. Muraki’s heart ached a little. Sai was so cute when he was serious. He couldn’t help hugging him more tightly. 

“I don’t know,” Sai said. “No, I know. I want to wear a kimono, like Uncle Touya-sensei, and like Dad.”

Oriya smiled. He got up and went to Muraki. Muraki let go of Sai reluctantly, although seeing how Sai immediately reached for Oriya and how Oriya immediately picked him up made him smile. 

“I want to wear the blue one. No, the pink one,” Sai nodded. “The one with the little flowers.”

“But pink is a girl’s kimono,” Muraki frowned.

He’d barely finished speaking when Oriya hit him on the head with his free hand. “Pink is a Sai kimono. What about this, Sai? When we go for dinner, I could wear a pink kimono, so we can have matching outfits.”

“Yes, Dad, yes,” Sai shouted.

Oriya’s eyes sparkled, but Muraki noticed that Seiji was trying not to smirk. 

“Let’s get you dressed now, Sai,” Oriya said and walked to Sai’s room. 

The moment the door was closed Seiji shook his head. “He spoils him rotten.”

“Yes, but, do you honestly mind?”

Seiji laughed. 

“Besides, you too would like to see Oriya in pink.” Muraki grinned. “You know he’ll wear matching underwear, don’t you?”

A slight blush was all the answer Muraki needed. He smirked. “That’s what I thought.” He sat down. There was a cup with steaming coffee set aside for him, and he took it. 

A few moments later Oriya and Sai walked out. Sai was wearing a bright pink kimono decorated with sprays of little blue flowers. His hair was tied back with a pink ribbon, and he looked cuter than ever, especially when he twirled and his long sleeves flew around him. 

Nobu was behind them, looking amused. 

Seiji didn’t, though. “Oriya, it’s just a series of games between amateurs. Sai doesn’t need a bodyguard.”

Oriya glared at him. “He does, if I say he does. Besides, I want to go to the Vatican. Someone has to look after Sai since you won’t.”

Seiji glared back. “You know that…”

“Yes, yes, Go comes first. For you, and Sai.” Oriya lifted Sai up, who giggled, looking delighted. “So, let me worry about should really come first, while you worry about Go, okay?”

Seiji opened his mouth. Muraki shook his head, and Seiji, noticing him, shut it. Clever man.

“Good,” Oriya said. He kissed Sai and handed him to Nobu. “Thank you for looking after Sai. I trust you will bring him back by eight o’clock.”

“But what if Uncle Touya-sensei or Papa still play Go?” Sai whined. 

Oriya shrugged. 

Muraki smirked again. He was certain that between Seiji’s mania for Go and Sai’s single-mindedness Oriya’s words would be ignored. And Sai was probably just as good at manipulating Nobu as he was at making everyone else do what he liked. 

Seiji stood up. “Fine. I’m leaving now. Ready, Sai, for another day of nothing but Go?”

“Yes,” Sai laughed. Nobu started following Seiji out of the room. Sai waved at them. “Bye, Daddy. Bye, Uncle Muraki. I am leaving now.”

“Have a safe trip, Sai. See you later, Seiji.”

Seiji nodded.

As soon as the door was closed, Oriya sat down, letting out a heavy sigh. “They will play Go until midnight again, won’t they?”

Muraki nodded. He took Oriya’s phone from where it was charging and took a picture of Oriya as he was looking at the floor with resignation. His face was barely visible, but his nape, bent, half-covered by his long, dark hair looked so vulnerable.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to send this to Seiji so he will see what he is missing.”

Oriya smiled. “He never checks his phone when playing Go. Not since you sent him those pictures of your dick.”

Muraki laughed. “But I had been thinking of him, and wanted him to know it.” He finished his coffee. “But now what I want to know is, how will you find a pink kimono in Rome?”

“Who says I have to find it?” Oriya smirked. “I already brought a couple of kimono that will match Sai’s.”

Sai had the most fashion-conscious mum this side of Milan, Muraki smirked. Oriya hit him. “What did you do that for?”

“You tell me.”

“Oriya.”

Oriya hit him again. Muraki sighed. “One day, you really will damage me.”

“As if. Now finish your breakfast. We have to be at the museum by eleven.”

Slave driver.

&*&*

Walking through the Vatican Museums made Muraki realise that Oriya was built better than a Greek god. As they were having coffee at a small café nearby it made him wonder why he wanted to leave him, even if it was only for a little while. Why couldn’t he be satisfied with what he had in hand, and always wanted more?

Oriya smiled at him over the rim of his cup. “You’re thinking of fucking Seiji.”

Muraki bowed his head a little. “You still claim you can’t read my thoughts?”

“I know you, and the way you think.” He took a sip, and made a face. “Needs more sugar,” he said as he added a couple of cubes in his coffee. “And then people say green tea is bitter.”

“Liking bitter things is an adult taste.”

Oriya smiled. “I must be so adult then, to seek them out so much.”

“You mind? If I do go now and fuck Seiji?”

“I mind not seeing you together,” Oriya said, “not that you are together.”

Muraki smiled. “But when you are there, I don’t want you to just watch.”

“Would you find playing with me so pleasant, though, if it weren’t for Seiji?” 

Muraki finished his espresso. “You are being ridiculous again.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Oriya protested. “If I am, it is envious of you and Seiji, and Sai too. You have something that can occupy you completely. Do you feel at peace when you’re in the middle of a surgery, or your research, the way Sai and Seiji feel when they play Go?”

Muraki frowned. “You have your swords.” He suddenly stood up. “Let’s go back to the hotel.” He smiled as he leaned close to Oriya. “Really, why can’t you say you want to fuck me?”

“I…”

Muraki kissed Oriya before he could lie. He didn’t care if anyone watched them; no one knew who they were there. And if they did, he still didn’t care. Yes, he wanted to fuck Seiji, but Oriya wanted him, and he was feeling generous. Seiji could wait. 

&*&*

Seiji kissed Sai’s forehead before turning the light off in Sai’s room. Perhaps Oriya had a point; watching people play Go past midnight was too much for Sai. The moment they were in the car Sai had fallen asleep, and hadn’t even woken up as Seiji undressed him and tucked him into bed. 

On the other hand, perhaps that was what they should have been doing all this time that Sai refused to sleep and kept Seiji from his sleep as well. At least Sai had started sleeping a lot better ever since he remembered his Go. 

He walked to his bedroom and turned the light on. Oriya and Muraki were sleeping together again; Oriya on his stomach hugging his pillow, Muraki curled around Oriya. He turned the light off and took off his clothes. 

He had been neglecting them. He’d have to make it up to them in the morning. But first, sleep. Which side? Oriya was the quieter sleeper of the two, but there was something about sleeping with someone who could turn in his sleep and hug you. Muraki’s it was, he decided. 

&*&*

When Seiji started waking up, he realized he couldn’t move. He opened his eyes slowly. He was completely naked and his legs were spread open, with his ankles tied to the bed posts. Muraki was between his legs, staring down at him critically. No, staring down at his erection, studying it. 

His wrists were tied at the headboard over his head. Oriya was seated at the side of the bed, staring down at him. “Is that… Did you use all my ties?”

“But you have so many,” Oriya told him with a small, sweet smile, all fake innocence. He suddenly hit him with the tie he had in his hands. “Besides, it’s my time to get lucky with your lucky Go tie, don’t you think?”

Seiji shuddered. “Not the Very Lucky One.”

“Yes,” Oriya grinned. “That one.”

Muraki also grinned. “Don’t look at me. I’m all for tying you up.” He ran his fingers along Seiji’s cock. “And this agrees with me. It’s all for being tied up.” He took the tie from Oriya and started stroking Seiji with it. 

“Not my Lucky Tie,” Seiji moaned, even as he responsed to the stimulation and wanted more. 

“Shut up, Seiji,” Muraki grinned. “Luck has nothing to do with your Go. You play like a shark sniffing blood, circling your victims until you strike.”

Seiji smirked, pleased by the analogy. Oriya tweaked Seiji’s nipples with both hands, and he gasped again. “Oriya, if you wanted to get rid of my yellow ties, you could have said so.”

“I kind of did. How many ties have I bought you over the years?”

“Maybe you should have tried words,” Seiji continued with the same smirk. 

Oriya kissed him, and Seiji suspected it was because he wanted to make him shut up. He didn’t mind. Oriya’s taste was pleasant, and he was never as aggressive as Muraki. Sometimes he liked Muraki’s violence, and sometimes he suspected Muraki wanted to dislocate his jaw with the force of his kisses. That morning he preferred Oriya’s controlled power.

Muraki started kissing his cock. A series of quick, butterfly kisses was followed by slow, sucking ones near the top of his dick. 

He pulled away from Oriya. “Please,” he told Muraki.

“Please, what?”

“Please, suck me.”

“Hm.” Muraki smiled at Oriya. “Was that polite enough, you think?”

Seiji turned to Oriya. “Please. Please, let him suck my dick.”

Oriya nodded. 

Muraki winked at Seiji. “Ready?” He lowered his head, opened his mouth, and Seiji felt himself sliding inside the tightest, wettest heat imaginable, until he could feel the softness of Muraki’s lips around the base of his cock. Fuck, that man had the throat of a snake or something? Gods, it felt good. 

Seiji watched mesmerized as Muraki stared at him as he started raising his head, working his throat around Seiji’s cock. Muraki’s gaze was amused, and if his hands were free he’d push him down again. 

Oriya traced Seiji’s lips with his finger. 

Seiji started sucking it. “Will you fuck me?”

“I’d like to fuck your mouth first.”

Seiji swallowed. “Yes, please,” he said and opened his mouth wide. 

Oriya slid over Seiji’s chest and let his cock rest on Seiji’s mouth, not moving. It was hot and heavy and smelled of spices. Fuck, this man always smelled like something Seiji never knew he needed until he had it in front of him. “Please,” he tried to say around the cock in his mouth. He wanted more. 

“I love you so much,” Oriya suddenly said and Seiji would have wept at the sweetness of his words if only Oriya hadn’t thrust inside him at the same time, chocking him. 

A second later Seiji made himself relax and nodded slightly. He wanted this. It was satisfying to let Oriya use him as he wanted, while Muraki offered the same pleasure to Seiji. If only he had a dick in his other hole as well. He felt strangely empty there.

As if Oriya had heard his thoughts, he smirked and took something from under his pillow, a small rectangular case. He opened it and showed a silver dildo to Seiji. “I thought you might like this.”

Seiji nodded, and licked as much as he could of Oriya’s dick in gratitude. He felt Muraki open him up harshly, and the contrast between the soft surrender of his mouth, and the fierceness of his touch made Seiji mad. He didn’t know if he wanted to go closer to Muraki, or slide away from him, and since he couldn’t move much, he jerked and his throat tightened around Oriya, making him gasp. 

Seiji looked up and found Oriya staring at him, focused and quiet. One day, some day, Seiji would make him cry out in passion. Until then, he would try and try again.  
Muraki pushed the toy inside him. It was not as thick as Seiji would have wanted, but a second later it started vibrating and Seiji screamed. The damned thing was pressing his prostate, and the vibrations were merciless. 

How did these two make him come so embarrassingly quick, as if he were a teenager? He screamed and screamed around Oriya’s dick as he came in Muraki’s sinful mouth, and then Oriya came too, smothering his cries with his hot seed. Muraki turned the damned thing off. 

His body was so lax and heavy, he couldn’t even keep his eyelids open. Seiji let them drop, and felt Oriya move away from him. He heard him kiss Muraki and then Muraki leaned over him, teased his mouth open with his tongue and when Seiji opened it, Muraki shared his essence with him. 

Seiji swallowed dutifully this small proof of their passion. It was wet and messy and the taste was strange but it was them. Messy, strange, strangely compatible. He liked it. 

When he opened his eyes again he was untied, although Muraki’s legs were tangled with his, and Oriya had trapped his left arm with his body, and so he couldn’t move. He looked around; his Very Lucky Tie was in the garbage bin, something wet and sticky still visible on it. “I think this will be my Extremely Lucky Tie from now on,” he said, surprised at how hoarse he sounded. “Don’t throw it away.”

Oriya hit him lightly on the chest. He didn’t bother opening his eyes. “Hmm.”

“I think he meant ‘you wish’,” Muraki smirked. 

He smiled. Oriya would wish. The moment he could move, he’d free his tie, wash it, dry it, and wear it at the game tonight. He was certain he’d be an even luckier shark than usual with it.

&*&*

Muraki followed Oriya through the park. Last time he had been in Rome it had been in the winter, and the gardens had been mostly bare. Only the evergreens gave some colour to the landscape. But now, in late spring, everything was green, there were thousands of flowers small and big, and even though the park was busier, it was still so big that one could walk for at least a couple of minutes without seeing another tourist. 

“Thank you for coming to visit me,” Oriya told him as they stood in front of the museum’s entrance. 

“Don’t mention it.” He took out his phone and took a picture of Oriya. “It’s for Ukyou,” he explained. “I wish she weren’t so busy.”

“Yes, I would have been nice if she were here as well.”

Muraki nodded. “It would have been the holiday we always dreamed of taking.”

“You’re coming too?” Oriya asked when Muraki started walking with him inside. “I thought you’d go crash Seiji’s game.”

“He’ll be playing Go all day. It can wait.” He'd never admit that he'd planned to visit the museum with Oriya in the first place. 

“Thank you,” Oriya said, as if he didn't know that Muraki had had to book a ticket in advance, and as if Muraki was doing him a favour. 

But then again, Oriya never took for granted the time they spent together, did he? “You should come too. After all, you look very Japanese like that.” He did at that, with his dark green kimono.

“I might.” Oriya suddenly smiled. “I like museums,” he said, not caring that their personal bubble had been reduced to ten centimeters due to the crowds jostling to get inside the museum.

“Really? I find them crowded.”

“This is better than the Vatican.”

Muraki shuddered. “The Vatican Museums were horribly crowded.”

“Ah, but Michelangelo’s frescoes.” Oriya’s expression turned dreamy. “They were worth it?”

Muraki nodded. “That blue was so brilliant.” He glanced at the paintings as they walked down the gallery, not caring much about them. Renaissance art looked all the same after a while, pretty, pleasant, and forgettable. “Hell was nothing like that, you know.”

“Eh?”

“Nothing like Michelangelo’s Second Coming. Or even our own depictions of it.” He smiled. “In fact, it looked like Tokyo. With ever-blooming sakura trees.” He glanced at Oriya, who looked at him fascinated. He’d never spoken much about his time in Meifu, had he? “It was all very peaceful. If people were tortured for their sins, I don’t know where that happened.”

“I don’t know if that is a comforting thought.” Oriya looked at the painting of a Venetian courtesan. Her dark, golden hair was loose, but artfully arranged so as to highlight the rosy paleness of her naked breasts. “Perhaps a rebirth as an animal is a suitable punishment for one’s sins but…”

Oriya would always think himself a sinner. How sad. “Maybe you should practice your devotions more, then. Or become a Christian.” Muraki smirked. “Every time I confess my sins, I feel better. Lighter. Able to sin again.”

Oriya laughed. He stopped in front of a large painting, waiting patiently for the tourists in front of him to move. 

“Sacred and Profane Love,” Muraki said, glancing at the label. 

“It’s beautiful, is it not? I came here just to see this,” Oriya whispered. 

The two women resting on the edge of the water-trough appeared to be sisters, one dressed in white, the other naked. A small Cupid played with the water. 

“Sai would do exactly the same thing when he was little.” Oriya grinned. “It made me realise why we don’t have fish in our pond. No fish would survive the grabby hands of a little Mibu.” He turned towards Muraki. “He’s very fast,” he said proudly. 

Muraki grinned. He studied the painting. “It’s supposed to be an allegory of the two sides of Venus, or maybe Venus blessing a bride. I think I prefer the naked sister.” That red velvet looked so luscious against her skin. 

“I prefer the other.”

“The pure one?” Muraki smirked. “Purity is overrated.”

“Purity is precious.”

“A precious commodity, you mean.”

Oriya glanced at him, grimacing unhappily, then he turned his attention to the painting again. “I think the painter wanted to show how love, any love, is always close to death. That is a sarcophagus, is it not?”

Muraki nodded. “Love and death.” He smiled, moving away. Yes, he knew how close the two were. It had been a while since he’d made the two join, though. But, no, he wouldn’t indulge himself in Rome. He could wait until he were back in Japan. “I’m going back tomorrow.”

“So soon?”

“It’s been four days already, my love.”

Oriya followed him. 

“When are you going back?”

“Monday. I was hoping to go to a beach nearby with Sai and Seiji during the weekend, but Seiji had forgotten to tell me that it’s in the weekend that they will be holding the demonstrations of Go for the uninitiated.”

Muraki smirked. “When I go to the Institute I will punish him thoroughly.”

“Please, do,” Oriya laughed. “Although, I can enjoy myself on my own.”

“Yes, you are having fun between museum visits and meeting Akiko-san for shopping.”

Oriya hit him lightly. “I am…” He smiled, stopping in mid-sentence. 

“What?”

“You know why I like museums? People only think everyday thoughts here. They think of art, of food, where they will go next, whom they will see next.” He moved close to Muraki and nodded towards a corner, where a woman was trying to hide her phone. “She thinks we make a lovely couple,” he whispered. 

“Does she?” Muraki smiled. “Then we should thank her for her kind thought,” he grinned, hugged Oriya and kissed him.

“Not in public,” Oriya gasped, trying to push him away. 

“Shut up,” he said and kissed him again. If Oriya really minded, Muraki would be on the floor bleeding, after all. 

Oriya let him do as he pleased. “She thinks she’ll have a nosebleed,” he whispered to Muraki when Muraki finally released him. 

“She probably needs to stop reading so many manga and find a boyfriend.”

Oriya smiled. He probably thought that reading manga was a perfectly acceptable hobby instead of a waste of time. 

“Let me show you my favourite work of art here.” He guided Oriya past various rooms, although he made sure to walk slowly enough so that Oriya could at least glance at the art around them. “Here,” he said finally, stopping in front of a white marble sculpture. 

“Apollo and Daphne?”

“Yes.” Muraki studied the group. “Even her transformation can’t save her from the god’s hands. By becoming a tree, she will be forever bound to him.”

“Unhappy her.”

“Unhappy him. Look at that supple flesh that changes into hard, unfeeling wood. What a waste.” Muraki narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he should think of a curse that would act like that. Something that would slowly paralyse his victim, perhaps? Something that would be as elegant as the wasting curse he had developed years ago. 

Muraki hugged Oriya again, satisfied that this time Oriya did not offer even a token resistance. “You wear the same green as Daphne, yet you are happy to be mine,” he whispered kissing his nape. “Happy me.”

“Muraki,” Oriya complained softly, pushing him without putting any force. 

Muraki let him go. “I think I will go find Seiji now. Are you coming?”

&*&*

Muraki strode proudly into the Institute, not looking at people as though they were beneath him. His cool façade broke the moment he heard a very loud and familiar cry.

“Daddy,” Sai screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards them, completely uncaring about how a cultural institute was like a museum, a place of quiet contemplation and refined enjoyment. Ah, Oriya would teach him that someday. 

Or maybe not. Oriya ran towards Sai and picked him up, equally uncaring about how noisy they both were. 

“Uncle Muraki,” Sai grinned as he wrapped his arms around Oriya’s neck and nestled against him. 

“Hello, Sai.” Muraki found himself wondering again about Sai’s abilities. How had he known his father was there, even though the Go games took place at the other side of the Institute? Who cared, though? 

“You came to see Papa play?”

If he were Oriya he’d probably start blushing at that. Thank all the gods he wasn’t, and so he nodded. “Yes, you can say that. Did you play any games today?”

Sai shook his head unhappily. “No, Papa says I’m too strong.” 

“There will be plenty of time for you to crush people across the board, Sai,” Oriya said, smiling. 

“I hope so,” Sai sighed. “Dad, I was thinking.”

“Yes, Sai?”

“I’ve been watching Go for four days but I haven’t been able to play at all. It’s a bit boring.”

“You found Go boring?” Oriya shouted, laughing. 

Muraki shook his head, amused. He glanced around wondering if anyone would tell Oriya to be quiet, but people either ignored them or looked at them fondly. He looked back at his friend. How could people not be fond of them? 

Sai looked so comfortable in his father’s arms, so safe, so happy, after all. And in their matching clothes, they both looked cute; Sai in a pale green kimono with dark green branches and delicate little daisies, Oriya in a dark green kimono over a pale green nagajuban the exact colour of Sai’s dress. Even their hair ties matched. 

Sai nodded and kissed Oriya on the cheek. “Yes. I think I spent enough time with Papa. Let’s spend time together now, Dad. Dad, let’s go get ice-cream. They call it ‘gelato’ here and it’s not like the ice-cream we have at home. It’s creamier and thicker.”

Oriya kissed Sai. “What an excellent idea.” He turned towards Muraki and handed him something wrapped in a blue fabric. “Don’t break Seiji, please. I have plans for later.”

Muraki nodded, feeling the object with his fingers as he put it in his pocket. He hadn’t even thought of that but Oriya was always so thoughtful and always had plans for later. Plans he was certain they would enjoy. “I won’t. Enjoy your gelato.”

“I will,” he grinned.

Muraki watched them as they left. When would Oriya decide that Sai was too big to carry? Perhaps never. Sai made Oriya happy in a way his wife never had. He’d done well to get rid of her. Neither Sai nor Oriya needed her. 

&*&*

Seiji closed the restroom door behind him. He let out a sigh, allowing himself to relax when he realized he was alone. That day’s players were all bad, and playing Go against such weak opponents had taken a lot out of him. It was boring, it was slow, and he had promised to Touya-sensei he wouldn’t beat them in ten minutes. He really was a very frustrated player. 

On top of it all, Sai had left the room suddenly in the middle of one of his games. He’d been forced to resign even though he was winning in order to go after Sai, only to find Sai rushing towards Oriya with a glee that was matched only by Oriya’s delight at seeing Sai. Raising that child alone for years had made Oriya far too indulgent and clingy. He wasn’t sure if that was healthy. 

But then again, he didn’t remember himself rushing towards either of his parents with Sai’s pure joy. He didn’t remember being hugged by his father with the same care and protectiveness that Oriya showed towards Sai. Perhaps their co-dependency was not such a bad thing. 

These two were probably enjoying the Italian sun outside, while he was stick inside playing one bad player after the other. And the weekend would be the worst. He splashed some water on his face and groaned. He wanted to be out with Oriya and Sai, stretch his legs, have coffee, see the sights. 

“‘Come to Rome,’ Touya-sensei had said. ‘It will be fun,’ he’d said.”

“Oh, it can be,” Muraki said in a low voice.

Seiji turned. He hadn’t even heard him come in. 

“Can you be quiet, Seiji?” he asked.

“What?”

Muraki suddenly pushed him inside one of the stalls. Seiji felt his heart race. This was something one did at a club, not an institute. And if they were caught…. Muraki kissed his anxiety away, forcing him to relax and accept him. 

“Be a good boy for me, Seiji,” Muraki said as he turned him around. 

Seiji braced himself against the wall as Muraki unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers, and then lowered them together with his underwear. He felt Muraki kiss the small of his back, and then his mouth moved lower still, making him shiver. “You are mad,” he whispered.

“I am. You are so responsive, Seiji, and so loud. Be quiet for me,” Muraki said and a moment later he spread his ass cheeks and started licking his hole. 

Seiji raised his left sleeve and bit his arm to stop himself from crying out. Muraki’s tongue was so strong and agile, opening him with slow but steady persistence. Each nerve ending caught fire as Muraki squeezed him and stabbed him with his tongue. 

When Muraki pulled away Seiji did cry. “Shhh,” Muraki whispered with a kiss on his thigh that turned into a bite. Two wet and slick fingers entered him roughly, and Seiji felt Muraki spread them inside him fast. This would hurt.

The excitement of going back to play Go right after being fucked, and fucked so well that he would still feel it when he say down made his cock swell further. He reached down and caressed himself slowly, wanting the sensation to last. 

Muraki suddenly started filling him, thick and hot and pulsing, and destroying all of Seiji’s plans for patience. Seiji pushed back, wanting more. Muraki laughed low in his throat and batted Seiji’s hand away and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Seiji stopped thinking about how Oriya and Muraki were almost the same size but they fucked so differently, and let the physical sensations overwhelm him.

He felt like a coin being struck from both sides, dealing with relentless pressure and heat from the front and the back, and he was in the middle, wanting nothing but to come, trembling as Muraki used him and loved him at the same time. 

Muraki suddenly pushed his collar aside and bit him on the nape. The pain mingled with the pleasure and Seiji shuddered, feeling himself rise and then fall, come and break and letting go. Muraki held him up, always stronger than he looked and then Seiji felt him come inside him, warm and throbbing. 

The moment Muraki pulled away Seiji realized what had happened. “Fuck, I have to be at the game in two minutes and I stink of sex.”

“Don’t forget that I came inside you,” Muraki smirked.

“Fuck.”

The next second Seiji felt Muraki press something inside him. “That way, nothing will spill,” he said, amusement in his voice.

Seiji turned to look at him. “You….”

Muraki managed a small bow in the cramped space of the stall as he put a small blue handkerchief inside his pocket. Then he took out a perfume bottle and sprayed. “I’m always prepared, remember?” He handed Seiji some wet wipes next. “They can’t start without you,” he said smiling. “You have enough time for cleaning yourself.”

Seiji started laughing. “Will you stay and watch?”

“No. If even Sai found the game boring, I think I’ll be even more bored. I’ll go join Oriya and Sai. They’re probably having gelato as we speak,” he said as he cleaned himself. 

Seiji groaned. Fuck, this trip was nothing like he hoped it would be. Although, he thought looking at the stain at the floor, wondering if he should wipe that too, it was much better than he expected.

&*&*

Sai looked at Papa. He’d already fallen asleep. How he envied him. He moved as close to Dad as possible and hugged him. 

Dad turned towards him immediately. “Sai?” 

“I know you said I should sleep, but I’m not sleepy,” he complained.

“I understand.” Dad took out his tablet. “Want me to read you something?”

“Yes.” He put his head on Dad’s chest and closed his eyes, listening to Dad’s steady heartbeat.

“Any preferences?” Dad asked him softly. 

Ah, so many choices. There had been so many wonderful books written since he was last around, but for some reason, going back home made him think of his past home, and the world he’d lost forever. “Can you read me something from the Tale of Genji? Or the Tales of Ise?”

“Of course, Sai. Should we read the chapters where Genji is in exile at Suma?”

Sai half-opened his eyes. “They are sad chapters, Dad.”

“They are only sad for a little while, and Genji there meets the Akashi lady who’ll give him a future Empress.”

“Hm, I don’t like her. She’s very quiet, and subdued. Her virtue is that she’s meek and self-effacing.”

Dad laughed and ruffled his hair. “She has hidden depths and immeasurable dignity that even Genji finds forbidding.”

Sai smiled and closed his eyes again. “You can read whatever you want. I like your voice,” he murmured. 

“Thank you, Sai.” Dad was smiling, he could hear it. 

As Das started reading the Tale of Genji in the language Sai knew, not the modern translation he’d seen used in Hikaru’s literature class, Sai felt happy. So happy he was scared. But then the feeling passed and all that remained was the smooth ride of the plane across the sky and Dad’s calm, melodious reading lulling him to sleep.


	54. How Ogata found out some of Oriya's and Muraki's mysteries

Sai waited until Papa had left for the Go salon before going to find Dad.

“What are you doing here?” Dad frowned when he saw him. “Weren’t you supposed to be at school?”

Sai nodded. “I don’t like that school, though. I asked Auntie to call them and tell them I was sick.”

“You shouldn’t do that, Sai,” Dad said as he patted the floor next to him. “Come here.”

Sai ran to him. He sat down, molding himself to Dad, and Dad laughed and hugged him. “I know, but the other children make fun of me because I’m short. They keep calling me ‘Tiny’.”

Dad nodded. He suddenly turned and started tickling Sai. “But you really are so small, Sai.” Dad stood up, grabbing Sai by the waist and throwing him up in the air for two seconds before catching him. “I can still do this as easily as when you were a baby,” he grinned.

“You can do it again and again,” Sai laughed, and Dad did. “But I don’t like it when others try to do it.”

Dad hugged him. When he sat down he settled Sai on his lap. “Sai, do you want to change schools?”

“I want to be taller so they will stop calling me names.”

“That will happen too.” Dad ruffled his hair. “I was short too, when I was your age.”

“Did they call you names too?”

“Erm… no.”

“How come?”

Dad grinned. “Because the only time they did, I beat them up.”

“But you said violence should not be the answer.”

“Indeed, but sometimes it is unavoidable. For example, if any of our stupid customers ever tries to touch you, you must hit them either in the groin or the eyes, and then run and call me or Nobu so we can beat the idiot. When you are older, I trust you will be able to beat the idiot yourself.”

Sai nodded. “Dad?” 

“Yes?”

“About our customers, and our work here.”

“Yes?” Dad suddenly felt sad, so sad.

Sai hugged him tightly. “I don’t care about it. After going to Rome, and seeing how many people were passionate about Go, I thought… I want to become a professional player and teacher. I want my Go to make bridges between nations, not just help people like Hikaru reach the Hand of God.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted to do anyway.”

“Yes, at first, but then…” Sai kissed Dad. “I don’t like how your work makes you sad. I wanted to help you, but…” Sai kissed him again. “I’m sorry, I want to play Go more,” he started crying. 

“Shh, don’t cry, Sai. Please.”

“But, Dad,” Sai sniffled. “I’m so sorry.”

Dad wiped his tears. “Sai, it’s okay. Your Go is more important that this… This is a burning house, anyway. I don’t want you working here.” Dad was still sad, though.

“Perhaps I can help out a little. Maybe play music and entertain people?”

Dad shook his head. “Not if I can help it.” He sighed. “We’ll figure it out. I have to talk to your Grandfather as well. Tomorrow, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Sai wondered why every time Dad thought of Grandad he became so stressed. He wished he could ask, but felt that Dad didn’t want to talk about it, so he couldn’t. All he could do was hug Dad, and hope that Dad understood that Sai loved him, and really wanted to help him. “Thank you, Dad.”

Dad smiled at him. “No, thank you, Sai.” He stood up, lifting Sai as he did. “I want to get some flowers for the restaurant. Since you’re skipping school, do you want to come with me?”

Sai nodded and let Dad carry him more comfortably in his arms. If he were taller, Dad wouldn’t be able to carry him, he suddenly realized. 

“So, you finally understand why it’s okay to be short for a while longer?” Dad smiled. 

Sai nodded again. “As long as I grow taller later.”

“You will, you will.”

“Promise?”

“Well…”

Sai kissed him. He really was so lucky to have this Dad of all the fathers in the world. 

&*&*

Oriya took a deep breath as he walked out into the garden. Father was at the pavilion enjoying the flowers, they’d said. The roses were in full bloom and their scent was maddeningly strong and seductive. Little wonder Father liked them; they were proud and allowed no competition, much like Father. 

If it were up to him, the garden would have peonies. Extravagant and luxurious, they bloomed briefly but brightly. Roses were boringly classical in comparison. 

Father raised an eyebrow when he saw him and put down his book. “They told me you were here, but I didn’t believe it.”

Oriya shrugged. 

“So, what brings you here?” He pointed at the chair opposite his. 

Oriya stayed where he was. “Sai.”

“Is Sai alright?”

Oriya forced himself not to smile. Father cared for Sai. Perhaps this would go better than he thought. “He is fine. He just… He wants to play Go professionally.”

“He is eight. What does he know about what he wants?”

“He is eight now, but his soul is old. He knows.”

Father studied Oriya. “Is this because you never rebelled as you wanted? You’re using Sai to live out the life you wished you had?”

“No. This is because Sai wants to play Go.”

“And you wanted to become a researcher but you did your duty in the end. You should teach Sai how to do his duty to this House.”

“I want him to be happy.”

“Happiness is overrated. We have been helping run this country from the shadows for three hundred years. Your son will be dutiful and continue our traditions.”

“Or what?”

“If you will not teach him, I will.”

Oriya froze for a moment. Then he knelt down and bowed deeply. “Please, punish me, not Sai, for his disobedience.”

Father snorted. “Don’t be an idiot. What would be the point of that? Sai will not learn anything, while you make every punishment into such a statement of obedience and virtue that half my men already think I should retire and let you run the Group together with Saito.”

“That was never my intention,” Oriya whispered as he sat up a little. He didn’t want to run anything. 

“It doesn’t matter what your intention was. I’m just telling you what it looks like. No, punishing you is pointless no matter how one looks at it. Bring Sai to me next weekend. It is time I taught him what is expected of him.”

“Please, leave him out of this.”

“But his behavior is the problem. And, since if I punish you again, some of my men might actually decide to break off and form a gang with you at the helm…”

“I would never agree to that,” Oriya shouted, cutting him off. 

“I know. You are far too dutiful. But still, I have to teach Sai how to behave properly.”

“Father, please, don’t.” He stared at Father. “Please, punish me if you must punish someone, but not Sai.”

“He’s old enough to take a beating. Only when he learns with his body he will learn properly.”

Oriya’s stomach hurt. Yes, Father would think so, wouldn’t he? The first time Father had Oriya beaten for his behavior he’d been four, after all. “Please, hear me out.”

Father nodded, looking as annoyed as Oriya felt. 

“Sai only knows that you love him. If you punish him, he will not understand that you are trying to teach him a lesson. He will be hurt, and betrayed, because he’s still so innocent.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Mine. I wanted him to grow up free of pain. I want him to be happy, Father. Loving you makes Sai happy, Father. Please, don’t hurt him. Let him see you always as the loving person he thinks you are. Punish me for his behavior. I am to blame for it.”

Father sighed, suddenly looking tired. “Just, go to your room, Oriya. We’ll discuss this again over dinner.”

Oriya stood up slowly. “Thank you.”

“What am I to do with this child?” Father stage-whispered the moment Oriya turned his back. 

Oriya snorted. Father could do whatever he wanted with him as long as he left Sai alone. Sai would be so heart-broken to discover how traditional his Grandfather was. Sai thought the world ran on love and passion, not fear and pain, and Oriya much preferred letting Sai keep his illusions a little longer. He was still so young to know pain. 

Just three more steps. 

Oriya froze. He took a step forward. 

Two more. That’s it. Move, damn it. 

The killing intent that accompanied the thought made Oriya’s stomach roll in disgust. For a fraction of a second he thought of walking away. If he did, Father would be dead. He wouldn’t have to beg anymore, or worry. He would be free. 

Just one more step. 

Oriya turned around and ran towards Father. “Down,” he shouted. 

Father stared at him without understanding him. 

Oriya rushed and pushed Father down. “Gun,” he panted. His throat was suddenly full of blood, even though he didn’t feel anything but anxiety for Father. Father was staring at him in shock. Was Father okay? 

He stared at Father and touched his neck. His pulse was racing, but his eyes were clear. That was good, Father was okay. 

Oriya himself did not feel so well anymore. He tried to breathe, but couldn’t. His mouth was bloody, his back burned, and his chest hurt so much. Father started pushing him and Oriya relaxed. Father was fine. 

Father would take care of Sai. 

&*&*

Seiji returned from the Go salon with a tension headache. His newest student was a constant disappointment and didn’t seem to be improving. At this rate he’d turn into Kuwabara, nothing but a mean, miserable creature that tried to annoy others into defeat. Perhaps he should take a break from teaching, or at least teach everyone on a trial basis and if they showed no signs of being able to improve, pass them on to someone with more patience. 

He found the restaurant closed and Sai agitated, pacing the garden frantically.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Dad.”

“What about him?”

“He went to see Grandad but he’s not back yet.” Sai tugged Seiji’s sleeve. “Papa, please, let’s go to Grandad’s house.”

Seiji smiled. “Don’t worry. They may be…” No, of course they wouldn’t sort out their differences with a game of Go. He smiled again. “They are having a long discussion probably.” He hugged Sai. “Your Dad told me you want to play Go professionally. He was worried Mibu-san wouldn’t like it, so he asked me to make sure you stay here.”

“But, Papa,” Sai cried. “I’m worried. Tami-san even closed the restaurant. Why would she do that, if Dad was to come back today? Let’s go to Grandad’s, Papa. Let’s go get Dad.”

“Sai, your Dad is more than capable of taking care of himself.” Seiji wasn’t sure if Oriya could really stand up to his Father, but he knew that much at least. 

“Please, Papa,” Sai continued crying, still trying to pull Seiji towards the exit.

“Sai, your Dad told me to keep you here today,” he said, hugging Sai and lifting him up in his arms. His back hurt immediately. Oriya, damn him, made it look so easy and effortless. Still, he managed to carry Sai to his room. “I would have been here sooner, but my idiot student was more stupid than usual.”

Sai sniffled. 

“Sai, stop it,” Seiji snapped, his headache made worse by Sai’s constant crying. “You’re not a baby anymore. You can’t cry whenever you feel like it.”

“Daddy lets me,” Sai whispered, looking confused. 

“Well, your Daddy spoils you and will never let you grow up with his behavior.”

Sai’s eyes filled with tears again. “Daddy loves me.”

Seiji took a deep breath. “Yes, he does, Sai,” he sighed. “Look, if you are so worried, we can go to Grandad’s. But let’s find something else for you to wear. This is full of mud. Where you playing by the pond again?”

Sai looked down guiltily.

“Your Dad will be upset if you go see Grandad with dirty clothes,” he said, essentially repeating himself. His headache didn’t let him think much. Perhaps he could ask Nobu to drive them; Seiji didn’t feel up to it anymore. 

“Okay,” Sai said obediently and started opening the various drawers trying to find a nice, clean kimono. 

“Find something else. Something boyish,” Seiji snapped when Sai showed him the bright red kimono he’d chosen. 

“Daddy doesn’t care.”

“But Grandad is more traditional and he might. Find something blue, and plain.”

Sai made a face and turned towards the drawers again. 

Seiji rubbed his forehead. Oriya’s indulgent attitude towards Sai would make Sai miserable one day. Perhaps when his schoolmates caught on to the fact that he wore girls’ clothes and started bullying him for that as well, and not just his height. 

“Is this boring enough for Grandad?” Sai asked as he showed Seiji a plain blue yukata.

Seiji nodded. He watched as Sai started undressing himself with an ease and certainty that Seiji still lacked. Him and traditional Japanese clothes would never get along, it seemed.

“Ogata-sensei? Can I speak to you for a moment?”

He sighed. Great, now Tami-san was there as well. “I’ll be right back,” he told Sai. “Finish changing and then we can go see Grandad.”

He went outside. Seiji froze when he saw her. She was old, older than dirt he sometimes thought irritably, but she was sharp and indefatigable. That moment, though, she looked her age, and her eyes were red, as if she were crying. “What is it?”

“There’s been an…” She wiped her eyes as she took a breath to calm herself. “Master Oriya has been shot. He is being taken to the hospital as we speak. I will take care of Sai now, but I think it would be best if you went to see him.”

“How? What do you mean, ‘shot’?”

Tami-san shook her head.

“People don’t get shot just like that. This is Japan, damn it, not the States. Only yakuza still use guns, if they must.”

Tami-san shifted slightly, and looked away from him. 

Seiji froze again. “Tami-san, what happened?”

Sai opened the door at that moment. “What happened, Auntie?”

She looked helplessly at Seiji, but he was furious with her evasions. “Yes, what happened? That’s what I want to know.”

Tami-san hugged Sai. “Master Oriya was hurt, Little Master. It’s best if you stay here while Ogata-san goes to the hospital.”

Sai nodded, as if he had always expected to hear something like that. “How?”

“Someone tried to shot the Old Master and Master Oriya…” She shook her head. 

Seiji looked at the two of them, both knowing what he didn’t know, both lying to him, both sharing a common secret. “Why would anyone want to shoot Mibu-san?” he insisted. He turned towards Sai. “Sai? Why would anyone want to shoot Mibu-san?”

“I can’t, I can’t,” Sai suddenly started crying and ran back to his room. 

“Ogata-sensei, I think you should go to the hospital now.”

“He fucking lied to me,” he shouted at her. “You all lied to me. Why should I go see him?”

“Because Master Oriya’s condition is critical.”

Seiji took a deep breath. Whatever did that mean? “Is Mibu-san a criminal?” he continued. 

“If I said ‘yes’ would you finally go to the hospital?” Tami-san screamed at him. 

Seiji turned away from her and into his room. The room he’d shared with Oriya. Who’d lied to him, and probably would have never told him the truth about who his father was. Or who he was. Was Oriya yakuza as well? Was he….

Seiji picked up his car keys and the keys to his Tokyo flat. Fuck him. If there was one thing he hated, it was liars. What was he? A child to be protected from the ugly world? 

Realising that Sai knew what his father and grandfather did, made Seiji even angrier. No, Oriya had considered him less – worse? – than a child. 

“I need time to think,” he told Tami-san. “I’m going back to Tokyo. I can’t. I can’t. Not right now.”

Sai ran out of his room, going after Seiji as far as he could. “Papa, Papa,” he kept crying. “Don’t leave me.”

For a moment Seiji stopped. Sai waited for him, staring at him with his huge blue eyes full of tears, and something broke inside him. “You manipulative, little shit,” he shouted. “How dare you call me ‘Papa’ when you were lying to me all this time?” 

“But, Papa,” Sai whined, reaching for him. 

Seiji couldn’t take it. He pushed Sai away from him, saw him fall on the ground, and couldn’t care less. Lying liars all of them. He couldn’t wait to get away from them all. 

&*&*

Seiji opened his eyes feeling a pounding headache. The ceiling looked strange to him, and it took him a minute to realise he was in his flat in Tokyo. It took him another minute to remember he had drunk himself to sleep the night before, and yet another to remember why he’d been drinking. 

“Fuck,” he said slowly, trying to move. He couldn’t. How much had he drunk the night before? He looked towards the window, and saw a tall figure there. A man who looked almost dissolved in the light. A man he knew. “Muraki,” he sighed. 

Muraki didn’t move. 

Seiji let his head fall back. “I was so stupid yesterday,” he muttered, closing his eyes again. “I even pushed Sai down.” 

“Don’t expect any sympathy from me,” Muraki said coldly. 

“No, I shouldn’t, should I?” He opened his eyes again and made another attempt to move. His body wasn’t working. Fuck. “How is Oriya?”

Muraki snorted. “Now you ask.”

“I was tired and angry yesterday, and I let my emotions get the best of me. Please, how is he?”

Muraki turned towards Seiji. His expression was grim. 

Seiji felt his body turn cold, and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. “He…”

“He died during surgery. He was strong, it shouldn’t have happened,” Muraki whispered. He moved close to Seiji and as he did something caught the light in Muraki’s hand. A knife? No, a surgeon’s scalpel. 

Seiji shook himself, but he still couldn’t move anything below his neck. 

Muraki knelt beside him. He touched him tenderly, running his fingers across Seiji’s face. “In the old days in China, when a king died, they killed his childless consorts to accompany him in the afterlife. My Oriya deserves at least one sacrifice, don’t you agree?”

Seiji shook his head. “You are mad,” he cried. 

“Yes. I told you that before.”

“Help, help,” he started shouting.

Muraki smiled. “No one will hear you.”

“The flat is not that soundproof.”

“Perhaps, but my magic is.”

Seiji stopped struggling. “You really are mad,” he whispered. What was that he was supposed to do? Humanise himself to his future killer? Appeal to the maniac’s emotions? Stop antagonizing him, that was for sure. “Please, Muraki, don’t do this. Oriya wouldn’t want it.”

“Oriya didn’t want many things, and look where he’s now,” Muraki screamed and slapped him. Seiji felt the hit break his lip open. “Why didn’t you go see him? You let him die alone.” Muraki touched the slight wound. “He wouldn’t have been scared, but he would have been sad. My poor love.”

“Muraki, you’re a doctor. You know better than I do that if he died during surgery he wouldn’t have felt a thing.”

Muraki slapped him again. “Not his body, but his spirit. Spirits feel, Seiji, and know.” Muraki sighed. He cut a line across Seiji’s torso with the scalpel. At first Seiji didn’t feel a thing, but then it stung. “He knew you didn’t care for him.”

This was a nightmare, wasn’t it? He’d mixed beer with whisky and then had vodka too. This was a nightmare. “I did. I do. But he lied to me.”

Muraki stabbed him above the navel. That hurt instantly, burning him. “So what? Everyone lies.” He stabbed him again. This time it hurt more. “Everyone. But I never lied to him, and he never lied to me. We knew each other, and I thought you made him happy in a way I couldn’t.” This time the scalpel went into his thigh. 

“Muraki, please. Stop this,” he whimpered. 

“Why? You should join him, if you made him happy.” Muraki stabbed him again, this time twisting the thin knife into the wound. “And if you didn’t make him happy, you should be punished.”

Seiji shook his head. The pain was making him dizzy. “It doesn’t work like that. No one can make another happy or sad all the time.”

“So true,” Muraki sighed again. “But he made me happy, even when I hurt him. He deserved better,” he said, stabbing him once more, this time on his foot. It hurt more badly than the other wounds. 

“Muraki, please, help me.”

Muraki watched him bleed for a while. “I’m doing you a favour,” he said as he stood up. “My latest curse is still in progress. That would kill you slowly and more painfully. This way,” he pointed at his foot, “you’ll die in a few minutes.”

“I don’t want to die.”

Muraki smiled slowly. “No one does.”

“Sai,” he said desperately. “You can’t do this to Sai. I’m his other parent, for fuck’s sake.”

Muraki’s expression turned cold again. “Yes, you are. But you made Oriya unhappy. You made Sai unhappy too. You don’t deserve to be that child’s father.” Muraki nodded. “No, you deserve to die the way Noriko died, slowly, with the doctors not knowing what is wrong with you. But you made Oriya happy, so I decided to be merciful.”

He was feeling faint. “You are…”

“Mad. Insane. A psychopath. All of these and more,” Muraki smiled sadly. “And now no one will love all of me ever again. Sai is as precious to me as Ukyou. I can’t let him see the darkness in me. So, now I’m also all alone.” Muraki put his hand over his hand theatrically. “If only you had cared.”

“You’re blaming me for killing me? You fucking maniac,” Seiji shouted. 

Muraki smiled. 

“Muraki, please, stop this. Help me. If you can do magic, you can save me. Please.”

“That’s the best part, though; when my victims die begging me. Be a good boy for me, Seiji, one last time. Beg me to save you. Ask me nicely.”

Seiji shook his head. “You fucking, crazy, asshole,” he shouted, feeling everything go black around him. “You….”

&*&*

Sai hugged Grandad. Grandad felt as sad as Sai, and just as guilty. “Please, Grandad,” Sai whispered. 

Grandad hugged him tightly. “I thought he hated me,” he whispered brokenly.

“No,” Sai said, knowing this well. “Dad was confused and you stressed him, but he never hated you.”

“Ah,” Grandad sighed. “He stressed me out too, Sai. Always misbehaving. Always being where he shouldn’t.” Grandad sniffled. 

“If only I wasn’t so selfish,” Sai whimpered. “If I hadn’t told him I wanted to play Go, then….” He suddenly looked at Grandad, who was studying him. “If I hadn’t been selfish, you would have died,” Sai cried and hugged him even more tightly, hiding his face against Grandad’s neck. Grandad did not smell like Dad, but he too smelled like home. “I don’t want to lose you, Grandad. I will not be selfish anymore. I will be a good boy, Grandad. I will do what Dad did, and take his place when I can.”

Grandad kissed the top of his head. “You already are a good boy, Sai. But if you want to be the best boy in the world…”

“Yes?”

“You should do what you love, not what you must. Your Dad believed in the power of your Go and wanted to protect it. If playing Go is what you want to do, then you should do it. This business, we’ll find a way. Perhaps you can just keep an eye on things every now and then? Or maybe…” Grandad sighed. “Your Dad always wanted to make Kokakurou a restaurant only. Perhaps that’s what we can do in the future.” 

Grandad felt so sad when he thought of what Dad had wanted. Sai looked up and kissed him on the cheek. “You know best, Grandad.”

“I do, don’t I?” Grandad shuddered. He pushed Sai gently away and Sai stood up. 

Grandad was not as strong as Daddy. He’d have to remember that from now on, and stop asking to be lifted or hugged or to sit on Grandad’s lap. He’d have to grow up, exactly like Papa Sei had told him he had to. “Where is Papa?”

Grandad grimaced. “He doesn’t want anything to do with us anymore, Sai.”

Sai nodded, although his chest started hurting as badly as it had when he heard that Daddy was gone. 

“It’s for the best, Sai.” Grandad patted Sai’s arm, where the bruise from when Papa had pushed him still hurt. “No one, no one ever is allowed to hurt you,” Grandad said fiercely. “Including Ogata-sensei.”

“Dad never let anyone hurt me either,” Sai smiled. “Now you will keep me safe, won’t you, Grandad?”

Grandad hugged him again. “Always, Sai,” he said as he stood up.

The doors of the study opened. Two men bowed behind them, and Uncle Muraki smiled at Grandad and Sai from the other end of the room. Aunt Ukyou was next to him, frightfully pale in her black dress. 

“Uncle Muraki,” Sai shouted and ran towards him. “I will stay with Grandad now,” he smiled as Uncle Muraki lifted him up as easily as Daddy. “You will visit me, won’t you?”

“Always, Sai.”

Sai closed his eyes, tired. He felt Ukyou’s hand on his hair, soft and caring, almost as soft as Daddy’s. “I miss Daddy,” he whispered against Muraki’s neck. 

“So do I,” Muraki whispered to him.

“But you have me and Kazu-kun and Grandad now. You’re not alone,” Aunt Ukyou told him, sounding tired but full of love. 

Sai shook his head. No one was ever alone. Once, he’d existed for Hikaru, to teach him Go. Perhaps this time his Daddy had existed for him, to protect his Go. Sai smiled. He was still obsessed with Go, wasn’t he? As if that was all that mattered. 

No, what mattered more than Go was love, and even so, Sai had been so lucky. He’d had the best dad in the world, and now he’d have the best family in the world. A family where everyone loved and cared and was kind. 

He opened his eyes again and saw Hikaru. “Hikaru,” he shouted.

Hikaru ran to him and a moment later Uncle Muraki handed him to his student as if he were still a baby. Hikaru hugged him and then put him down. Hikaru would never be as physically strong as Daddy or Uncle Muraki, but it was okay. Hikaru loved him, and he loved Hikaru. 

“I’m so sorry, Sai,” he said hugging him again. 

Sai nodded. “Daddy wanted me to play Go,” he said quietly. “Don’t leave me alone, Hikaru.”

“No, Sai, never.”

Sai looked back, at Uncle Muraki, at Aunt Ukyou, at Grandad. He looked at Hikaru again, and there was Akira behind him, and Uncle Touya-sensei and Akiko-san. His family was small, but growing. When he could play officially, it would grow more, and one day, his Go would connect Japan with China and Korea and the rest of the world. 

Sai would be the best boy in the world for Daddy. When he started crying again, Hikaru, Uncle Muraki, Aunt Ukyou, Grandad, even Akira reached for him. Daddy would be so happy to see how many people could see him, how many people could hear him, how many people could touch him. 

But he still wished it was Daddy who comforted him. How he missed him.


	55. Life is pain, and pain means living

Oriya looked away from the mirror. “Why are you showing me this?” he asked his host.

“Because this is the future.”

“This is the worst case scenario.”

His host smiled. “It is. But in most scenarios Ogata dies or is left paralysed by Muraki, while Muraki descends into total madness.”

Oriya snorted. Muraki was mad enough already; how lower could he go?

“I’m glad you are amused. But the truth is, Muraki will grow completely insane and that is not something I wish to happen.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Muraki is useful to me. Right now, I am able to protect him because he can still control himself. If that changes, I will not be able to do much for him.”

Oriya studied his host. His costume looked very familiar. “You were the one to nurse him back to health when he was in Meifu,” he said. “You even dressed him in your own clothes.”

“Indeed. You believe me now that I only have Muraki’s best interests in mind?”

Oriya looked back at the mirror. Another scenario had started playing, one where Muraki raped Seiji as he killed him. He felt sick, and immediately looked away. “Muraki is stronger than that,” he said quietly. “I don’t think he will become as dangerous as you say. Not while he has something to protect.”

“Sai, you mean?”

Oriya nodded. 

“Sai is not you, no matter how much Muraki loves him. You are his grounding stone.”

Oriya shook his head. “That’s Ukyou. She keeps him sane.”

His host looked at him sadly. “You value yourself so little?”

“No. I know my worth. But my life has little value. It’s been a pointless life. All my ambitions were thwarted, all my desires frustrated. The only worthwhile thing in it was Sai, and according to you, my death will free him from my House. Muraki will grow mad at some point, it is who he is. When that happens, I will not be able to protect him anymore, the way I was unable to protect him a few years ago. At least if I die now I can protect Sai.”

His host smiled. “You are strange.”

Oriya shrugged. He was who he was. 

“I thought I’d have your consent by now,” his host said glancing at a stately clock. “Time is passing even here.”

“Why do you really want me to return so badly?”

“The truth? I’m curious to see if one day you will lay your life for Muraki the way you do for Sai now. When Muraki really slides into madness and chaos, will you die to protect him or will you finally kill him?”

Oriya looked at him angrily. How dare he suggest that? “Muraki is my brother.”

“He’s my creature.” His host smiled again. “And so are you.”

“Who are you?”

“You still don’t know?” He laughed. “Where do you think we are, Child?”

“Meifu.”

“And?”

Oriya looked at the costly furniture, the even more luxurious covers, the extravagant little things that decorated the room. He shrugged. “So, you’re Lord Enma. So what?”

Lord Enma laughed for a few moments. His laughter stopped as suddenly as it had begun. “Your consent.”

“Fine, you have it. But if you think I will let you toy with Muraki any longer, you are mistaken.” He glared at him. “Muraki is mine.”

Lord Enma’s laughter still rang in his ears as he woke up in the hospital. 

"Daddy," Sai cried and hugged him.

"Careful, Sai. Your Dad just came out of the ICU," Muraki said, about to pull Sai away.

"No, it's okay," Oriya managed to say. His throat felt so dry. "But maybe you can stay away from my chest, Sai?"

Sai moved away, face reddening. "Does it hurt?"

Oriya nodded. "But I feel better just seeing you, Sai." He reached for Sai's hand and when his fingers closed around Sai's he smiled. "I love you so much, Sai." He then looked at Muraki. "You too, you idiot."

"Me, an idiot? You're the one who almost got himself killed." Muraki sat down on the other side of the bed and his expression turned serious as he took Oriya's other hand in his. "You died for two minutes during surgery. I would never have forgiven you if you had died on me."

"Right," Oriya smirked. 

Muraki's expression turned speculative. "You know, I think this may be the only time I can hit you without being afraid of being hit back."

"No one is hitting Daddy," Sai shouted, glaring at Muraki.

“I was just kidding, Sai,” Muraki smiled. 

“Seiji?” 

“Papa is with Aunt Ukyou,” Sai replied immediately. “It’s their turn to bring food.”

“Ah.”

Sai looked at him. “Daddy, get well soon. The food here is bad.”

Why hadn’t they asked Auntie to deliver food to them? Oriya frowned. What had happened to his restaurant while he was incapacitated? Muraki offered him some water. He drank gratefully. Water had never felt better. “Why not get food here from home?”

Sai looked at Muraki. Muraki looked at Oriya confused. “Eh. Why didn’t we think of that?”

Oriya rolled his eyes upwards. Idiots. It seemed like he really had no choice but to stay around and keep an eye on them.

The door opened at that moment. Ukyou dropped the bag she was holding and ran towards him the moment she saw him. Muraki sat up, freeing Oriya’s hand for a moment. The next Ukyou was sitting where Muraki had been, holding his hand. “Oriya-kun, you scared me so much. Don’t ever scare me like that. Ever.”

He nodded. 

Seiji looked at him from the door. Then he closed it carefully. “You and I will have to talk when you are better,” he said as he threw one plastic-wrapped sandwich to Muraki. 

Oriya nodded again. 

Sai raised both hands waiting for his chance to catch the next sandwich Seiji threw. “We could have asked Auntie to send us food from home,” Sai told him when he caught it. 

“We could have? Hm...” Seiji sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Oriya’s ankle over the light blanket. He looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes.

“Sorry,” Oriya mouthed. Had Lord Enma tricked him by showing him all the scenarios that Seiji walked out on him?

“Sai, did you know they have fish in the cafeteria? Let me show them to you,” Ukyou said glancing between Oriya and Seiji. 

“I want to stay with Daddy.”

“Sai,” Oriya muttered, “I …” His mouth still felt dry and useless. “Please.”

“Sai, can I have five minutes alone with your Dad?” Seiji asked.

Sai stood up immediately, dropping the chair he was in on the floor. “Yes. Please, Aunt Ukyou. Where are the fish?”

Muraki followed them out. 

Seiji came near him and gave him some more water. “We really need to talk when you can talk.”

Yes, yes, he nodded. But was he “Forgiven?”

Seiji sighed. “You really are an idiot. Of course you are forgiven. But no more lies. Ever.” He took Oriya’s right hand between his and squeezed. “I almost left when we heard you were shot. But Sai kept crying and crying and… I’m still not sure how I feel about your real job. Hell, I don’t even know what that is. But…” Seiji swallowed hard, and then lowered his head, hiding his face. “It’s difficult for me to be with you as things are,” he mumbled, making Oriya suspect he was crying, “But it’s more difficult to leave you.”

“Love you too,” he whispered.

Seiji looked up. His eyes were red and still wet. “Idiot.”

Oriya smiled. Yes, he was that. 

Seiji smiled back. He kissed Oriya’s hand and then moved away. “Your Father visits at exactly five. In five minutes, that is.”

“Ah.”

“I’ll leave you two alone?”

Oriya shrugged. 

Seiji nodded and left the room. Exactly five minutes later Father walked in. He too looked tired. 

“Sorry,” Oriya told him. “Made you worry.”

“Yes, you did. Next time anyone tries to kill me just use my fucking gun and shoot them, if you don’t have your own, you idiot.”

Oriya closed his eyes, smiling. 

He heard Father sit down. “It’s a sin to die before your parents, Oriya. Don’t ever do this again.”

His smile widened. 

“I’ve been thinking. It is about time we switched to some legal operations. When you have recovered, would you like to be involved in that project?”

“Kokakurou too?”

“Perhaps. I haven’t decided yet.”

“Hm.”

Father patted his hand. “Get some rest, Oriya. We can talk about everything when you are well.”

“Thanks.”

He fell asleep to Father’s measured breaths. For the first time in years he felt hope.

&*&*

Muraki opened the door and closed it again softly. “Oriya is sleeping. We should let him rest.”

Ukyou opened it again. “He can rest while we are there.” She walked into the hospital room as if she owned the place. 

Seiji smiled. He liked her. He followed her, tugging Sai’s hand. “Come on, Sai.”

It took Sai a second before he could move. “I don’t like seeing Daddy like this,” he whined, and there were tears in his eyes. 

Seiji closed the door and led Sai towards the balcony so they could have some privacy. “I agree with you,” he said when they were outside and had closed the door to the room. “But you can’t cry every time you are sad anymore. You are not a baby, Sai.”

Sai wiped his eyes. “Daddy lets me.”

“Yes, Daddy lets you do a lot of things you shouldn’t do anymore, but Daddy is not well now, and you have to be strong for him.”

Sai frowned. “How?”

“Well, when you cry, you make him sad and when a sick person is sad, they can’t get well soon,” Seiji lied with authority. 

“I don’t believe you.”

“We can ask Uncle Muraki. He’s a doctor.” And hopefully Muraki would take his side and stop Sai’s crying. 

“Okay.” Sai opened the door slowly. “Uncle Muraki,” he shouted. “Come here, please.”

Seiji shook his head. He was about to chastise Sai when Muraki got out. 

Muraki closed the door again and knelt in front of Sai, hugging him. “Sai, my dear,” he said with a serious expression, “Your Dad is very unwell. He still needs a lot of rest. You can’t shout like that anymore, at least not around Oriya.”

Seiji looked at Muraki gratefully.

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” Muraki said as he stood up. 

“What?”

“His doctor will give you more detailed instructions when Oriya is out of the hospital, but I know that it will be a while before he gets as physically well as he was. Until then, he will need a lot of care, and attention, and rest. I already told the Old Master that Oriya shouldn’t work for the next three months, even if he will be on his feet within the next two weeks. He hasn’t agreed yet, but I will persuade him,” Muraki said with a smile. 

Seiji nodded. “And what about this Little Master?” he asked, tousling Sai’s hair. 

Muraki’s smile was gentle. “This Little Master must also behave better. Sai, no more asking your Dad to lift you from now on. He’s stupid enough that if you ask he will do it, break his stitches and have to get back to the hospital.”

Sai paled. “I don’t want to hurt Dad.”

“Good,” Muraki smiled again. “And no more hugging him.”

Sai looked guilty. “I hugged him earlier.”

“Well, no more hugs. Or if you must, you have to be very, very gentle with him.” 

“Papa said I shouldn’t cry either.”

Muraki seemed amused. “Really?”

“I told him that sad people don’t get well soon, and when Sai cries, it makes Oriya sad,” Seiji said, staring in Muraki’s eyes and hoping to make Muraki agree with him. 

“Ah, yes, that is true. Recovery rates are better when a patient is in a stress-free environment.” Muraki grinned. “Yes, that means, no more crying, Sai.”

Sai’s lower lip trembled. 

“Your Dad will be fine,” Muraki said. “But you have to help him get better.”

“That’s what I said,” Seiji added. 

“How?”

“Just be your usual, happy self. That is enough. And don’t shout when he is sleeping. Don’t be rough when you hug him. No more running into his arms, no more sitting on his lap, no more kicking him when you bathe together.”

Sai’s eyes widened. “You know about that too? That was an accident.”

Muraki nodded. “I know everything, Sai. Everything.”

Seiji bit back a smirk. Muraki had looked frightening for a moment but Sai hadn’t been fazed at all. “Let’s go see if he’s awake, shall we?” he said, opening the door. 

He was. Sai made to run towards him and immediately stopped himself. “Uncle Muraki said I can’t run to you anymore,” he protested, obviously hoping Oriya would let him do as he pleased. 

Oriya nodded. “You better listen to Uncle Muraki, Sai. He’s a doctor, he knows about these things.”

Sai approached Oriya carefully, and then looked uncertainly at Muraki. 

“Not on the bed, Sai, you don’t want to disturb any of the tubes. Use the chair.”

Sai sat down and Ukyou leaned over and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. “You’re a good boy, Sai.”

Oriya nodded again. 

“As I was saying,” Ukyou continued, taking a bottle out of her bag, “I spoke to your doctor and he thinks that, if you agree, you can try these for the pain.”

“What is that?” Sai asked taking the bottle from her and studying it. 

Muraki grabbed it from Sai. “Something not for children.”

“Uncle Muraki is right,” Oriya said before Sai could even protest. 

“What is it?” Seiji asked. 

She smiled at him. “As you know, my company is working on a range of different drugs. This is a new opiate we have been developing for the last years and is finally going into trial phase 3 in autumn. Oriya-kun can be our very first test subject, if he wants.”

“You just want to make me your guinea pig,” Oriya smiled.

“I just want you to be as pain-free as possible while recovering.” She took out of her bag several papers and left them on the bedside cabinet. “You can read more about it here, and if you are happy, sign the consent forms.”

“Is that even legal?” Seiji asked. 

Ukyou, Muraki, and Oriya looked at him strangely. 

“It is, if we say it is,” Oriya said tiredly, closing his eyes again. “I’ll have a read through later.”

Ukyou stared at him. She stood up noiselessly. “I need some tea, Kazu-kun,” she whispered. 

Muraki nodded. “Good idea,” he said just as quietly. “Want anything from the cafeteria?”

“No, thank you.”

The moment the door closed behind them, Sai started sniffling. “Dad will never get well. You’re all lying to me.”

Seiji sighed. “Your Dad is on pretty strong painkillers. Do you know what that means? He’s taking medication so he won’t feel the pain from the wound, the surgery, or the tubes that are in his chest and arm. And the medication makes him sleepy.”

Sai let himself fall on the side of the bed, reaching for Oriya’s hand, still crying.

Seiji sighed. He couldn’t stand Sai’s crying. “What did we just say, Sai?”

Sai’s shoulders shook. 

Inspiration struck. “Sai, if you must cry, do it like your Dad.”

Sai sniffed once and then turned to look at him. “Dad doesn’t cry.”

Seiji smirked. “Yes, he does.” He gestured for Sai to come near him and Sai did. “Your Dad’s tears are his ultimate weapon,” he whispered hugging Sai. “You know why that is?”

Sai stared at him full of curiosity. “No.” 

“Because he does it so rarely. I’ve only seen him cry once, and the moment I saw him, I couldn’t refuse him any longer.”

Sai frowned. “Why would Dad cry?”

“To protect you, Sai. You should learn from him, Sai, and only cry when you don’t have any other weapons. Think of it as _kikashi_. You sacrifice your pride, but you will make your opponent change his course of action, and then you will win.”

Sai narrowed his eyes, but his focus was no longer on Seiji. “I understand,” he finally said, glancing towards Oriya and wiping his eyes once more. He hugged Seiji and then moved away and sat down again. “Dad plays Go outside the board. I should learn his Go too.”

“Yes,” Seiji agreed. He thought of how Oriya had ensnared him all those years ago, how he made Muraki lose his coldness, how he made Ukyou break the law. “His Go is strange, but formidable.”

Sai took Oriya’s hand in his. “I want Dad to get well soon so he can teach me his Go. He will get well, won’t he, Papa?”

Seiji looked at Oriya, still sickly pale and looking closer to death than life. When he’d seen him come out of the operating theatre, still and breathing through an oxygen mask Oriya looked dead and Seiji had felt so sick he’d had to throw up. The way he looked was an improvement. “Yes, he will, Sai.”

Sai made a soft noise and lay his head down next to Oriya’s hand. 

Seiji sighed. He couldn’t wait for Oriya to get well either. He had so many things to ask him.

&*&*

Oriya felt himself waking up, but he kept his eyes closed, still feeling tired. Muraki had told him he’d feel tired for weeks. It was better than being dead, he reminded himself. At least he wasn’t in pain. He suspected Muraki had pressured his doctor into keeping him on the good stuff for a while longer. 

He opened his eyes slowly. The sight made him smile. Someone had put up a poster of blooming peonies right across his bed. 

“Flowers are not allowed here, so I brought this,” Muraki said from the door. 

“Thank you. That was very thoughtful and kind.” It was; the huge pink flowers had cheered him up immediately. 

Muraki grinned. “Knew you’d like it. I also brought you another gift.”

Oriya turned his head slowly. A lot of the time he felt like he was underwater, but the alternative was pain, so he preferred the drowsiness. H gasped. Muraki was dressed in his usual clothes, but Seiji was kneeling gracefully at his feet, wearing nothing but a collar, whose leash Muraki held in one hand. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Muraki asked seductively taking a step forward and making Seiji follow him. 

“I don’t think what you plan is allowed here.”

“You’re not in a sterile unit. Besides, pollen is more dangerous for you than semen.”

Oriya felt himself blush. He looked at Seiji. His expression was far too calm for someone about to have sex. “Have you used magic on him?”

Muraki smirked.

“Stop it. Don’t force him.”

“He won’t remember a thing,” Muraki smiled, taking another step and then another until he sat on the chair. “He’s my good boy, aren’t you, Seiji?”

Seiji turned to look at Muraki with a blank expression. 

Oriya felt his stomach turn. “I think I’ll be sick,” he whispered as he looked around, trying to locate anything where he could throw up. 

A second later Muraki thrust a disposable kidney dish in front of him. Oriya heaved, and the drugs didn’t stop the pain that spread through his chest as he vomited, or the sick feeling he still had. 

Muraki gave him a tissue when he finished and took the kidney dish away. Oriya leaned back, trying to catch his breath and watched him as he went to the bathroom to dispose of it. “Undo your magic.”

“I thought you’d appreciate my attempt to cheer you up with some live action porn.”

“Not like this.” Lord Enma had showed him something similar. “Muraki,” he suddenly shouted. “You will not hurt Seiji. Ever again. Ever.”

“Ever?” Muraki smirked. “Even when he is naughty?”

“You may hurt him if he consents. When he is himself, and not under your spells.”

Muraki looked at Seiji. 

“You are my best friend, but if you ever hurt him without his informed consent, I will not forgive you.” 

Muraki shrugged. He knew Muraki wouldn’t agree to his request verbally, so Oriya stopped pressing him. “Why don’t you undo your magic and talk things with him? He might not mind live action porn as much as you think.”

“What do you know?” Muraki asked him curiously. 

“That he still loves me despite his fear and disgust.”

“Ah.”

Oriya smiled, closing his eyes again. “Ask him,” he whispered. “When I die, you should get along with him. He’s someone I love.”

“You shouldn’t speak of death. That’s my thing,” Muraki cried. 

“I’m not going to die yet, Muraki, don’t worry. This life has too many bonds for me.” He found himself slipping inside the darkness of sleep, and let the sensation take him over. “Love him, please. For me.”

&*&*

When he next woke up the poster was still there. He smiled. 

“I’m still annoyed with you,” Seiji told him from where he sat by the bed. 

Oriya nodded. 

“But…” Seiji looked beyond Oriya and he turned his head towards the door. Muraki was there. 

“Ukyou is with Sai at Kokakurou,” he said, “and I checked with the nurses. We have an hour before anyone disturbs us,” he smiled, locking the door. 

Oriya smiled back. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Muraki went to Seiji and knelt by his side. 

“Maybe you can turn the chair to the side, so I can see what you do?” Oriya suggested. 

“I told you he’s the mastermind of everything we do,” Muraki grinned, waiting as Seiji moved. “Can you see now, dear?” he asked when Seiji was seated again, legs spread as widely as possible. 

“Yes.” And what a view it was. Seiji’s cock was fully erect, thick and red; Muraki would enjoy having it so much. “Thank you.”

Muraki touched Seiji’s soft underbelly. “I had to suck him earlier to make him hard. Seiji had the impression that no one ever fucks in hospitals,” he laughed.

Oriya laughed as well, and his chest ached. “Fuck. I can’t laugh. Don’t be funny.”

“But it’s true. He thought hospital sex only happens in porn.”

Seiji reddened. “How could I know that doctors can be such perverts?”

Oriya laughed again, despite the pain it caused him. “How many years have you known Muraki? Hadn’t you noticed what a pervert he is?”

Seiji looked away, embarrassed. Muraki chose that moment to swallow him. Seiji reached for Muraki’s head. 

“Don’t touch him,” Oriya said. 

Seiji moaned and grabbed the back of the chair with both hands. It was as if he were tied up, seemingly helpless, as he received pleasure from Muraki’s experienced mouth. Seiji was so beautiful, and even more so as his body trembled, arching back and trying to hold still. 

Muraki pulled back. A thin line of saliva connected his lips with Seiji’s dick, glistening in the light. He winked at Oriya as he dropped his trousers, spread his ass and showed him the plug nestled between his cheeks.

Oriya smiled. It was the red one he’d bought for Muraki years ago; he’d never imagined Muraki to be so sentimental as to have kept _that_. 

“Lube yourself, Seiji,” Muraki murmured as he removed the plug, sighing deeply as he did so. 

Seiji stroked himself quickly, spreading the lube on his cock. 

“Fuck him facing me,” Oriya told Muraki. “I want to see you both.”

Muraki sat on Seiji’s with a grin that turned into a grimace as he impaled himself. “I had forgotten how thick you are,” he said, closing his eyes in ecstasy. 

“Can I touch him now?” Seiji asked Oriya.

Oriya nodded. 

Seiji reached for Muraki’s chest, twisting his nipples harshly as Muraki fucked himself on Seiji’s dick while stroking himself furiously. Ah, these two, always rushing towards orgasm. 

Oriya couldn’t wait to get well to fuck them exactly like he wanted. But for now, it was enough to watch as Muraki cried out as his orgasm took over him, body and head curving backwards, into Seiji’s, and Seiji held him in a firm grip. Seiji came a moment later, gasping and tightening his hold on Muraki.

He started laughing again, wheezing and almost crying in pain.

Seiji and Muraki looked at each other confused, and then at him. “What now?” Seiji asked, clearly affronted. 

“You were quiet,” he managed to say when he could breathe. “It’s a hospital. You were quiet.”

Seiji shook his head. “It’s not that funny.”

“Idiot,” Muraki smiled fondly. 

He’d thought it was funny. He closed his eyes, smiling at them. Yes, it was kind of funny.

&*&*

“And then…” Sai stopped whatever he was saying. “Dad,” he screamed opening the door. He ran towards Oriya.

Oriya raised his hand. “Stop.”

Sai did, stopping some twenty centimeters away from him.

“You can run but not into me, please.” 

“Yes, sorry, Dad.”

Oriya took another stepped and carefully hugged Sai, making sure he was on his right side. “It’s ok, Sai.”

“But, you are feeling better?” 

Oriya nodded, smiling at Sai, but glancing at Seiji. “Yes. I spoke to my doctor last night and they changed the type of painkillers they were giving me. They were too strong.”

Seiji snorted. 

“Can I lean on you, Sai?”

Sai nodded eagerly, grinning. “I will be very strong for you, Dad.”

Walking was easier with Sai’s help, although Sai wouldn’t be able to really support him for more than two steps. Oriya made his way to his bed slowly and sat on its edge. 

Sai sat next to him, staring at him. 

“Thank you, Sai,” Oriya said, acknowledging his help. 

Sai smiled brightly. He leaned slightly closer and then stopped. Oriya pulled him to him, and Sai made a sound of pure happiness when he pressed his face against Oriya. 

“You’re still spoiling him,” Seiji smirked, shaking his head a little.

“He’s still a child. He needs affection.”

“He needs to grow up.”

“He will,” Oriya smiled, playing with Sai’s hair. 

“I will,” Sai shouted. “Sorry,” he said in a quieter tone, embarrassed, before resuming his earlier place, becoming this soft, warm weight on Oriya’s side. Oriya continued petting him. 

“Seriously,” Seiji muttered. Sai will always be Oriya’s baby, he thought. It will be my job to toughen him up. Fuck. 

Oriya smiled. 

“How are you feeling?” Seiji asked him. 

In tolerable pain. He discarded that answer. “Better,” he smiled. “My head feels clear finally.”

“I don’t think your doctor was doing you any favours by keeping you on such strong painkillers for so long.”

“It was only for an extra day.” His doctor was not really to blame, though, but rather Muraki and his father. It was surprising to see them working together for such a stupid thing as keeping him pain-free. Pain meant recovering. 

“Hm. Have you been keeping up with the news?” Seiji asked, pointing at the TV at the wall facing Oriya’s bed.

Oriya let his expression answer how stupid he found Seiji’s question. 

“The good news is that you’re not in the news,” Seiji said, looking mildly sick. He glanced at Sai. “Ukyou will be up in a moment. I’ll bring you up to date then.”

“Thank you. How are things at home? Auntie and Tami-san visited me yesterday but they didn’t tell me anything.”

“Things are well. They closed Kokakurou for a couple of days while you were in the ICU, but now that you are on your way to recovery it’s business as usual.” Seiji grinned. “Although, I had some of your idiot customers come to me at the Go salon asking me how you really were.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with them.”

“Yes, so am I. They seemed far too fond of you,” Seiji chuckled. 

Ah, some of _those_ idiots. When would he be free of them? He was not young any more. “I’m sorry for their behavior. I will deal with them. Did you write down their names, by any chance?”

“Yes.”

Oriya nodded. Idiots; he wouldn’t bar them, but they would never see him again, whenever he went back to work. 

Seiji looked at the door. “I’ll be right back,” he said, practically running out of the room. 

“Papa is annoyed with me,” Oriya told Sai, sighing. Seiji’s thoughts were a mess he found hard to untangle under the influence of the drugs, but whenever he looked at Oriya, he always thought how disgusted he was first. 

Sai looked up. “He’s scared, Dad.” 

“I know, Sai.”

Sai hugged him gingerly. “I’m not scared.”

“No, because you are a very brave boy, Sai.”

Sai grinned. “I am? I am.”

Oriya smiled at him. “Sai, I need to talk to Seiji. Alone. Can you go with Aunt Ukyou for a walk when she arrives?” 

“Okay.” Sai frowned. “You’re afraid Papa will leave us, aren’t you?”

“A little,” he lied. He was terrified. “If he does, will you be brave?”

Sai nodded, although his eyes started getting wet. “I will miss him, if he leaves. I like his Go.”

Oriya laughed. Fuck, it hurt when he laughed. “I like it too, Sai.”

“But you don’t even understand the game.”

“No, but I understand how much he loves it, and I like that.” 

Sai smiled. He stood up. “I’ll tell him not to leave us, Dad,” he shouted as he ran towards the door.

“Sai, stop,” Oriya shouted at him, but Sai ignored him. He opened the door with a loud bang and kept running. Seiji was right after all; he had created a monster with his permissiveness. 

He smiled. But what a charming, little monster he was.

&*&*

Seiji heard Sai seconds before he saw him. He sighed. 

Ukyou shook her head. “Sai, you can’t run in the hospital,” she said gently. “People come here because they are sick, and they need to rest to get well.”

“I’m sorry, Aunt Ukyou,” Sai said hurriedly, “but I need to talk to Papa. It is urgent.”

“Is Oriya okay?” Seiji asked, feeling his stomach ache at the stress in Sai’s voice. 

“Papa, we need to talk,” Sai continued, ignoring his question. He grabbed his hand and started leading him away from Ukyou.

“I’ll go check on Oriya,” Ukyou laughed. “Your son needs you, Seiji.”

Seiji nodded. “What is it, Sai?” he said the moment they were in the ward’s visitors’s room.

“I love you, Papa,” Sai cried out, hugging him.

“I know you do, Sai,” Seiji laughed. “What is it?”

“Please, don’t leave us.”

Seiji sighed. “Sai, if I were to leave you, I would have done it days ago. I didn’t then, I won’t do it now.”

“Then why are you afraid of Dad?”

Seiji studied Sai. “Did your Dad put you up to this?”

“No, Dad wants to talk to you, but he’s scared you’ll leave us,” Sai said miserably. 

As well he should be, Seiji thought for a second. Then he smiled. “Then I should talk to him, Sai. Let’s go to his room. Can you go for a walk with Aunt Ukyou while I talk to your Dad?”

Sai nodded. 

Ukyou was waiting for them outside Oriya’s room. “Sai? Would you like to go for a walk with me?”

“Yes, Aunt Ukyou. Dad and Papa already told me I have to.”

Seiji heard Ukyou’s laughter as he closed the door. He looked at Oriya, lying on his bed, looking asleep. “Don’t pretend you don’t know I’m here.”

“I’m not pretending. I’m just keeping my eyes closed.”

Seiji sat down. “What kind of a man are you, to send a child to do a man’s job?”

Oriya opened his eyes. “What kind of a man you think I am, to think I’d send a child to talk to you?”

“You tell me, because I don’t know who you are anymore, Oriya.”

Oriya started moving towards the button that would raise the bed.

He should let him struggle, Seiji thought even as he rushed to his side to help him move.

“Thank you,” Oriya whispered. 

“I’m waiting,” Seiji said as he sat next to him. He realized a second later that he was still touching Oriya, rubbing his arm. He pulled away, feeling like his body had betrayed him. 

Oriya stared at him.

A moment later Seiji realized he was trying to breathe. Fuck. He accused Sai for being rough with Oriya, when he himself could not remember that Oriya was not well. “I’ll start,” he said. “The man who tried to shoot your father is dead. So are two more members of the gang behind the attack, and one member of your father’s gang. It is escalating into a proper gang war and it’s been all over the news for the last two days.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Seiji glared at him. “You should be. I can’t leave the house without an armed escort and the police watching over me.” He sighed. “The police seem to be taking sides with your father’s gang, by the way.”

Oriya smiled a little.

“It’s not funny, damn it.”

“No, I agree.”

Seiji narrowed his eyes. “No, you are amused.”

Oriya shrugged. 

He did find everything hilarious, the bastard. “People are dying, Oriya. It really is not funny.”

“You are right,” Oriya told him mildly.

“Would you have ever told me? You told Sai, for fuck’s sake.”

“Only because Sai is a thousand and eight, Seiji. His perspective on the world is different, even when he acts like an eight-year-old.”

Seiji wanted to punch him. “That’s not the point. The point is that you lied to me. By omission, but you lied. I don’t like being lied to.” 

“I know.”

“Then, why the fuck did you not tell me the truth about your family?”

“It’s not an easy discussion to have.”

You had it with Sai, he wanted to say. “Are you also a gangster?” he asked instead. After all, he knew what kind of a family his partner belonged to. 

“I’m worse,” Oriya sighed. 

“Worse? There is something worse than a gangster?”

“Yes. I’m a pimp.”

Seiji froze. “Eh?” No, he didn’t hear that correctly.

“The restaurant is just a façade. I run one of the most exclusive brothels in Japan, and no, I’m not proud of it. It’s a sin.”

“You? Run a brothel?” Seiji laughed. Even after all these years together Oriya still blushed whenever Seiji suggested they should try something new. “This is the best joke I’ve ever heard.” He stopped laughing. “Please, be honest with me, Oriya.”

“I am. My family is into all sorts of illegal operations, but the heir is always running Kokakurou so as to maintain contacts with those who run the country. The police is on our side because we provide services to those who control the police.”

No, this was still a joke. Seiji stood up, not looking at Oriya. “I need some air,” he said heading to the balcony.

Not that it helped. Seiji came back two minutes later. “You’re still lying. Prostitution has been illegal since the 50s.”

“Don’t I know it,” Oriya muttered with a sigh. “It only makes business more lucrative. The lure of the forbidden and all that.”

Oriya looked so disgusted and miserable that Seiji knew he wasn’t lying. He sat down again. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“If you want to walk away from me, I understand.” Oriya stared at him seriously. “I’ll make sure no one ever hurts you if you leave.”

“Why would anyone hurt me if I left?”

“Seiji, my real work is a secret.” He shuddered. “There are those who might think that you know other secrets too, and that you might talk. No one is allowed to talk about what we do in the dark.”

“I would never betray you, even if I were to leave you,” Seiji protested. 

“I know, but others might not think that.”

“I don’t know you anymore,” he whispered as he stood up again and started pacing across the room, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Oriya was not just any gangster. 

“I’m still me.”

“You’re someone who just told me that people might kill me just for knowing you. And that you can stop them.” Seiji felt his stomach clench. He ran to the bathroom, knelt by the toilet and started throwing up.

“Well, that went well,” he heard Oriya say dryly from across the room.

No, it hadn’t gone well at all, he thought as he continued throwing up.

&*&*

Muraki knocked on the door. “Are you decent?” he grinned before opening it. 

Oriya was on the bed with his eyes closed. “Don’t be an idiot,” he murmured. 

Muraki nodded as he closed the door. “Where is Seiji? Ukyou told me that you two needed to talk, but Sai is getting restless and,” Muraki smiled, “She thought it would be easier to send me to check how things are rather than call you. She is a masterful woman.”

“Seiji is outside, getting some air.” Oriya looked at Muraki. “I had to tell him the truth.”

“Ah. Didn’t go well, then?”

“He’s still here, so things did not go as badly as they could.”

What did that even mean? Muraki took out his phone. “I’ll text Ukyou to keep Sai away for a few more minutes.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll go talk to him.”

Oriya looked at him worried. 

“I won’t do anything to him, dear.” Even though he knew that the temptation to throw him off the balcony would be there, if Seiji couldn’t accept Oriya. He went outside, finding Seiji leaning over the rail, smoking and looking miserable. 

Seiji glanced at him. “I’m not having sex with you to cheer Oriya up this time,” he grumbled. “I still can’t believe I let you persuade me it was a good idea.”

“Fine,” Muraki smiled. “But you have to agree that it worked.” Oriya’s doctor had told him that Oriya had asked when he would be released on the same day. 

“Hm.” Seiji shook his head. “Honestly, sex in the hospital.”

“It was fun, wasn’t it?”

Seiji didn’t answer him.

“One day we should have sex in an examination room.” Muraki licked his lips. Fucking Seiji on an examination bed. Better yet, a gynecological examination chair, spreading his legs open on the stirrups. Hm. He should ask Oriya to invest in one. He leaned on the rail looking outside and Seiji offered him his half-smoked cigarette. “Thanks.”

Seiji suddenly smirked. “We’ll go back smelling of smoke and Oriya will hate us. His doctor told me that he should quit smoking now.”

“Oh, dear. Does he know? He won’t like that at all.” Smoking provided Oriya with some stress relief, after all. 

“No one’s told him,” Seiji continued with the same wicked expression. “I think I’ll smoke in front of him just to torture him when we are back home.”

“That is evil, Seiji.” Muraki nodded. “I approve.”

Seiji grinned. Just as suddenly he stopped and stared at Muraki. “You had said you and Oriya talk about everything.” 

Muraki nodded. So, he’d be dragged into this mess? Ah, the things he did for Oriya. 

“You knew about his family’s line of business before he was shot, then?”

“And his work,” he said simply. 

“How can you deal with it?”

“His work doesn’t define Oriya.” Muraki looked away. “In fact, he sees it as a burden. He wanted to become a researcher, you know. Not run his family’s flagship.” 

Seiji sighed. “I find it hard to accept. Did it take you long to accept it?”

Muraki smirked. “No, not really. In my work, I’m used to dealing with problems. Sometimes, I deal with Oriya’s problems too. He doesn’t like that either, but someone has to help the idiot.”

He heard Seiji gasp and his smirk turned into a smug grin. Take that, prick.

He suddenly felt a light hit on the back of his head. “Muraki, stop scaring Seiji,” Oriya wheezed. 

Fuck, how had he managed to come unnoticed? “Oriya, you should be in bed,” he said, turning around. 

“My doctor said I should move as much as I can.” Oriya’s expression softened as he turned slightly towards Seiji. “Seiji, I know this is all too much, but please…” He sighed, shook his head and shuffled back to the room. 

Muraki watched him. Life was unfair. Even when moving at a tortoise’s speed, supporting himself on the IV stand, Oriya still managed to surprise him. Whatever would he do with him? He glanced at Seiji. He could do as Oriya asked, as he always did, he sighed.

“How truthful should I be?” he whispered, knowing that Oriya would hear him.

Oriya shrugged. 

As truthful as he wanted, then. He turned around and found Seiji observing him blankly. 

“You really … deal with Oriya’s problems?”

Muraki smiled a little. 

Seiji paled. “I’m going to be sick,” he said, staring towards the bathroom, yet seeming unable to move. 

He touched Seiji’s arm, smiling when Seiji flinched, and not minding. He was used to people trying to get away from him once they knew what he was. Only the idiot in the room next door was never afraid of him. He whispered a mild, healing spell. “Feeling better?”

Seiji stared at him and nodded. “Yes.” He took a step back. “Don’t you ever touch me again.”

“That is just rude, Seiji. Especially after I was so nice to you.”

Seiji took another step back and hit the balcony rail. “Don’t touch me,” he said in a panicked voice when Muraki moved closer to him. 

Muraki put his arms on the rail on either side of Seiji and trapped him there. “You’re not Oriya’s problem, so why are you scared of me? Or, are you his problem?”

Seiji opened his mouth but at that moment something relatively heavy hit the back of Muraki’s head. Muraki turned around, kicking the paperback away from him. “Oriya, really.”

“I told you, stop acting like that,” Oriya shouted, and started gasping almost immediately. 

“Idiot,” Muraki muttered under his breath and rushed to him. He grabbed the oxygen mask from the bedside cabinet and put it on Oriya despite his attempts to push him away. 

Oriya glared at him. 

“I’ve handled kittens stronger than you,” Muraki smirked. 

Seiji smiled at him. Together they helped Oriya sit up, and then sat next to him. “I don’t know where I am anymore,” Seiji whispered. 

Muraki noticed that he had reached for Oriya’s hand without thinking. “You’ve gone through the rabbit hole,” Muraki told him gently. “It’s okay to be scared.” He took out his phone and checked his messages. “Ukyou asks if we have finished. Sai wants his Daddy.”

Seiji rolled his eyes. “That child. So spoiled.”

Muraki nodded. 

Oriya glared at them again. He took out the mask. “He’s a child,” he managed to say before Muraki put the mask back on him. 

“Yes, and we all love him very much,” Muraki laughed. “But you have spoiled him. I think he may be more spoilt than you, my dear.”

Oriya looked away from him, annoyed.

Seiji took Muraki’s phone. “This is Seiji,” he replied to Ukyou. “Tell Sai that I have brought the portable Go board.”

Two minutes later Sai ran into the room. “You brought the Go board?”

“Yes, Sai. We haven’t played a game since your Dad came in the hospital, have we?”

Sai shook his head. “No, Papa.”

“Don’t you think it’s time we did?” He opened his bag and took out the board and the bowls with the stones. 

Ukyou smiled at them from the door. “Did you have a good talk?”

“It was productive, but we may need to continue it later,” Seiji told her as Sai put down a black stone.

She sat on Oriya’s side, and started stroking his hand, smiling when Oriya turned towards her with a grateful expression. Muraki watched them. If only Ukyou had been well. Then the three of them would have been happy together.

“We all have a dark side,” Ukyou said suddenly. 

“Not Ukyou-chan,” Muraki smiled.

She touched his cheek with her free hand. “Yes, Ukyou too has one. Ukyou is jealous of you,” she said softly. 

Seiji dropped the stone he was holding. Muraki stared at her. Even Sai looked up, startled. Only Oriya looked unconcerned, making Muraki frown. Either he knew what Ukyou was thinking, or the painkillers were about to put him to sleep. 

“And you too,” she turned towards Seiji, making him lose his colour. “You can take as much time off as you want from work to help Oriya-kun getter better, while I have to go back to Tokyo tomorrow for the annual stockholders’ meeting.” She made a face. “I’d much rather be at the lab than at the boardroom, and I’d really prefer staying here, instead of going back,” she sighed.

Oriya patted her hand. 

Muraki felt himself breathe. He hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath until Ukyou finished.

“Your move, Papa,” Sai said, looking suddenly impatient. 

Seiji picked up his stone, but his attention was on Ukyou. “You don’t care at all, do you? That Oriya is…”

“Oriya-kun is my friend and my mentor. Anything else is…” she shrugged, looking at Muraki, “unimportant, I guess. Everything else,” she said, still staring at him. “You love whom you love, and so do I.” She smiled and leaned down to kiss Oriya on the forehead. “Get well soon, Oriya-kun. I won’t enjoy the Gion festival without you.” She then turned towards Muraki and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I’ll miss you, but I think Oriya needs you more than I do right now,” she whispered. “I’ll be waiting for you to come back to me when you are ready.”

Muraki looked at her stunned. How did she manage to surprise him, even after all these years they’d been together? He nodded, feeling that he didn’t deserve her.

Ukyou went to Sai next, knelt beside him, and hugged him. Muraki was surprised to see that Sai stopped playing to hug her back. “I know you’ll be a good boy for your Dad, Sai,” she smiled. “Can you take care of him for me as well?”

“Yes, yes, I will, Aunt Ukyou,” Sai nodded.

“Thank you, Sai.” 

Muraki swallowed noticing how she let Sai go reluctantly. She’d probably miss Sai more than him, he grinned. 

She finally hugged Seiji for a second. “Don’t lose track of what’s important.”

“But he’s…” Seiji shuddered. 

“Yes, so? He’s still Oriya.”

Muraki hid his smirk when Ukyou accidentally kicked Seiji as she stood up. “Ah, Oriya’s asleep again,” she said softly. “I have to go pack now, but I’ll see you all later for dinner, right?”

Muraki nodded. 

The moment she closed the door Seiji turned towards him. “She knows.”

Muraki shrugged. Who knew? But if she did, she’d just given him her blessing.

“How can you all not give a damn? Perhaps you can’t,” he shouted at Muraki, “but Ukyou?”

“Oriya is our friend first.” He smiled. “As Ukyou said, everything else is not important. What he does is not who he is.”

“And does that apply to you?”

Muraki smiled slowly. “Oh, no. What I do is who I really am.”

Sai put his stone down noisily. “Uncle Muraki, stop it. I know you care about Papa, so stop being mean to him and let him play. You are distracting him.”

Muraki smiled menacingly at Sai. “And you are…” giving away all my secrets, he meant to say when he felt another hit at the back of his head. “Oriya,” he whined, turning around. Oriya was seemingly asleep. “Seriously. You will hurt me.”

“You said I’m weaker than a kitten. So, even if I do this,” Oriya kicked him off the bed, “you won’t suffer.”

Oriya was really a monster disguising as a human, Muraki thought as he picked himself up under Seiji’s grinning expression. But his idiot friend was smiling, and he couldn’t stay mad at him. 

“Dad,” Sai protested. “Papa and I are playing Go. Please, be quiet.”

“Of course, Sai,” Oriya said, sounding resigned and amused at the same time.

Seiji shook his head, half-smiling. “Give me some time,” he said. “Both of you.”

“Do you need more time, Papa?”

“Yes, Sai. You have me cornered,” he said, glancing at Muraki, “and it’s not a pleasant situation to be in.”

“You only need surrender,” Muraki grinned. “Give in, and be free in your submission.” His grin widened when he saw Seiji shift in his seat. “There is pleasure in giving in,” he continued, lowering his voice, “and rewards.”

Seiji took a deep breath.

“Uncle Muraki is right,” Sai suddenly said. “If you surrender now, we can play another game. A better one without distractions,” Sai said, glancing at Muraki. 

Seiji laughed. “How wise you are, Sai. Yes, let’s start again.” He glanced at Oriya and Muraki. “Give me time, and I can try.”

Muraki nodded. He sat close to Seiji, not minding when Seiji flinched again. They’d give Seiji time. And rewards. Many rewards. Oriya would think of whatever was suitable for such a good boy as Seiji.

&*&*

Seiji was not surprised to see Yamamoto outside Oriya’s room. He was surprised that Yamamoto did not let him in. 

“Master Oriya is having a bath,” he said.

Seiji smirked. As if he hadn’t seen Oriya naked. “Let me pass,” he said, trying to sound as imperious as Muraki. 

Strangely it worked. Yamamoto opened the door for him. 

Seiji wanted to say something smart, or maybe something cutting, but seeing Oriya naked for the first time since he’d been shot made him physically sick. He’d lost weight, he had bruises, and even though the entry point of the tubes draining fluid out of his lung were covered with bandages, Seiji felt as though he could see the holes into Oriya’s body. 

Oriya looked at him with pity as if he knew what he was thinking. Seiji looked away. 

The nurse washing him ignored Seiji. 

“Then what happened?” Oriya asked her.

“Then, she walked out on him.”

“Serves him right,” Oriya nodded. “I always thought she was too good for him.”

The nurse agreed with a humming noise. “There, all done,” she said, putting the towel in the basin.

“Thank you, Mitsuko-san.” Oriya smiled at her. “Mitsuko-san, have you met Ogata Seiji?”

“No, but I have heard a lot about him,” she said as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. 

“All good, I hope?” Seiji asked. 

She made a sound that Seiji didn’t like. 

“Mitsuko-san is my father’s nurse,” Oriya told him as he pulled the sheet over his legs, as if he were embarrassed to be seen naked now that he was clean. “She is kind enough to come help me these days.”

Mitsuko-san came out. “Yes, I’m very kind,” she grinned, shaking her head. “I’ll be back in the afternoon, Oriya.”

“Thank you.”

She stared at Seiji. “You’d better take good care of my second favourite patient, or else,” she said, pointing her finger at him. “Bye.” She closed the door softly on her way out. 

“She seemed…” Not kind at all. Seiji shrugged. It seemed like everyone around Oriya would threaten him at one point or other. “Shouldn’t she have helped you dress?”

Oriya smiled, clearly awkward. “I think she meant you to do it.” His expression turned serious. “Don’t worry. I can ask someone from the hospital.”

“I don’t mind.” He stepped next to Oriya and smelled something like citrus. “What is that smell?”

“Mitsuko-san’s idea of a joke,” Oriya smiled. “Orange-scented dry shampoo.”

Seiji shook his head. He kissed him on the lips, frustrated when Oriya kept his mouth closed. He took Oriya’s lower lip between his own and sucked it gently but Oriya still denied him. Seiji gave up when Oriya pushed him slightly. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth,” Oriya explained. 

Seiji stared. How absurd and how like him. “Ah, you really are just you,” he sighed. 

“Seiji?”

He shook his head. He had planned this discussion so well in his head, yet he kept being distracted. First by Yamamoto stopping him, then by Mitsuko-san threatening him, then by Oriya himself, looking so frail. “Let’s do this,” he said with determination, pushing his thoughts away for the moment. 

Oriya looked at him gratefully. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He went to the wardrobe, opened it and took out underwear and a plain, light green cotton yukata. “Is this to your liking?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

He picked up a matching obi, amused at himself for a moment. How did he even know which obi matched which yukata? What had living with Oriya done to him? Ah, and how could he still… He shook his head a little. “This might be tricky for me,” he said as he approached Oriya. 

“I know you can do it,” Oriya smiled as he lifted first one leg and then the other, so that Seiji could dress him in his boxers.

“Of course I will.” It was odd being so close to Oriya’s genitals and feel no sexual desire. Instead he felt this overwhelming tenderness. He leaned closer and kissed him on the head of his cock.

“Seiji,” Oriya muttered, sounding shocked. 

He looked up. Oriya’s cheeks were red. He couldn’t help but place another soft kiss on the exact same spot, right before he covered it with the underwear. When he looked up again, Oriya was even redder. This man was in the sex trade? Seiji shook his head again. Incredible. 

The yukata was next. Covering all the evidence of the shooting made Seiji feel better. He didn’t want to be reminded of how close he’d come to losing Oriya. He leaned down for another kiss on the lips when he was done, and was frustrated once more. “You are so annoying,” he said when he sat down next to him. 

Oriya reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers, smiling. 

Seiji took a deep breath. He shouldn’t postpone this any longer. He couldn’t. “I love you,” he said.

“But?”

He sighed. “But…” How to best explain things? “But your family, your friends, your whole world scares me. You had tickets for a Schubert concert yesterday, didn’t you?”

Oriya frowned. “I did. The concert was yesterday? Ah. I had been looking forward to that,” he sighed. 

“I went with Muraki. The concert itself was great. The performance was lyrical, the music was romantic, and Muraki wouldn’t stop touching me throughout,” he muttered. 

Oriya smiled. 

No, Oriya didn’t get it. “I left during the break. His touch made me sick.”

“Seiji,” Oriya said, looking at him with the same patient kindness he usually reserved for Sai. 

“Let me finish, please. It made me sick, because... how does he take care of problems, Oriya? I think I know,” he shuddered, thinking of Muraki with a scalpel in his hands dripping blood for some reason, and more blood on Muraki’s lips, and more blood on his clothes. “And yet, his touch turned me on so badly I wanted to drag him to the bathroom and fuck him. Or have him fuck me. I wanted everything and anything and…” He was getting turned on again just thinking about it, and getting sick as well. 

Oriya shifted close to him and hugged him carefully, making Seiji feel like he really was being treated like a child, but not minding for a change. 

“Then, there is your family too. Your father terrifies me now that I know what he’s capable of. I can’t even be in the same room with him anymore. And your security staff? I look at Yamamoto, and Nobu and I wonder if they have killed in the past. And Nobu trailing Sai… It’s not because he’s your baby, it’s because he’d be a valuable hostage if anyone got him, isn’t it?” 

Oriya didn’t deny it. 

Seiji pulled away from him carefully. “I love you so much, but I need to be alone for a while. Being around your family is too much for me. Please, Oriya, give me some time. Alone.” If he could cry, he would. 

Oriya nodded. “Alright.”

Seiji frowned. “That’s it? No crying, no protesting, no…” 

“How can I keep you when you need to be away from here?” Oriya smiled at him. “I will be here. If you want to come back.”

If? He hadn’t considered not coming back. He had only thought that he needed space, and there Oriya was offering him as much space as he needed, for as much time as he wanted. And if he discovered that he didn’t want to come back at all? “You mean, ‘when’.”

“I mean ‘if’. I know my world is not for you, Seiji. It’s dark and full of shadows. I’ll understand if you don’t want to come back here, and I’ll make sure my darkness will never reach you.”

“I don’t like feeling like I’m under your protection,” Seiji said. 

“We’re all under someone’s protection. Some call it god, some fate, some law of probabilities.”

Perhaps, but Oriya was no god, Seiji snorted. “And under whose protection are you?”

“A dark god’s, who thinks I’m his toy,” Oriya said, glaring at no one. “But I’m no one’s doll, let alone his.”

Seiji shivered. He believed in gods and demons, but Oriya made it sound more than a belief to some vague entity that was _out there_. 

Oriya smiled at him again. “I’m being foolish, aren’t I? Look, you can go knowing that you have a place to return to, if you wish it. But, do me a favour, please.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t go now, while Sai is at school. He thinks everything is back to normal now I’m recovering. If you were to leave him without an explanation, he’d feel betrayed. You are his father, Seiji, and he loves you dearly.”

“He loves having someone who can play Go with him at all times, no matter how odd they are,” he smirked. 

“No, he loves you.”

Seiji nodded. “Fine. I’ll leave tomorrow morning. I’ll talk to Sai tonight, drop him off at school tomorrow, and the go back to Tokyo.”

“Thank you.”

Seiji rolled his eyes upwards. The things he did for love. And Oriya was still so unwell, he couldn’t even ask for a blowjob in return for his agreeing to Oriya’s terms. Ah. Such was life.


	56. Ogata is an idiot (but he's right to be scared)

Home, sweet home. Ever since Seiji had left for Tokyo that was the only thought in Oriya’s mind. Getting better and going home. 

Muraki smiled next to him. “I brought you some tea. It’s cold, just like you like it,” he said as he knelt down to serve him as gracefully as one of the Kokakurou servers.

“Thank you.”

Muraki lifted his phone and took a picture of him. 

“Stop it,” he said weakly. 

“It’s my daily report to Seiji. Showing him what he’s missing and telling him he’s an idiot,” he said as he texted.

“He’s not an idiot. He’s scared. Especially of you.”

“He’s an idiot.” Muraki smiled at him sweetly. “As if I would ever hurt him.”

Oriya looked at him. He remembered all those possible futures well. “I know you won’t,” he said, preferring to show trust in Muraki. 

Muraki stared at him. He sipped some of his own tea. “I…” he started saying when a shriek from the other end of the house interrupted him. He grinned. “Your son is loud for his age. Were you that loud when you were eight?”

Oriya nodded. “Some say I am loud now as well.”

“Some would be right in saying that.”

Oriya smiled. He could hear Sai running towards them. “He’s also fast for his age.”

Muraki chuckled. 

They looked up as Sai ran grinning from the end of the corridor, showing no signs of stopping. Oriya felt apprehensive and shifted a little towards the house. He wished he was as fast as he used to be because with each step Sai took, he felt more anxious. 

Muraki noticed and moved in front of Oriya. He reached for Sai, but Sai was fast. He slid away from Muraki and crashed straight into Oriya. 

The pain was excruciating, and robbed him of breath. He saw Muraki push Sai away as he came for him and the world grew darker and darker around him. Damn. 

&*&*

Akira thanked him with a small nod. “It was a good game.”

“What are you talking about?” Hikaru shouted. He glared at Seiji. “Seriously, this was the most aggressive game I’ve seen you play in a while. You shouldn’t make other people suffer because of your problems. And pick up your phone; I’m tired of hearing the constant noise from your incoming messages.”

Seiji smirked. He had had several messages, hadn’t he? Time always flew whenever he came to Touya-sensei’s Go parlour. He took it out and had a look. The first was a picture of Oriya outside the hospital. ‘Going home! You’re still an idiot!’ Muraki had written him. Oriya still looked fragile and unwell, but at least he had been allowed to leave.

The second was a picture of Oriya drinking tea. He looked frail, but content. ‘Home at last. You’re still an idiot.’ Seiji smiled. Muraki had been sending him daily ‘reports’ on Oriya’s condition, but each one finished with the same ‘You’re still an idiot.’ Yes, he was, but it was easier to deal with Oriya and his family when he was several hours away from them. 

The next three messages had been sent within an hour and all said the same thing. ‘Call me.’

The last message was a picture of Sai crying. ‘He’s a bigger idiot than you. Fucking call me, Seiji.’

Hikaru looked over his shoulder. “What happened? Sai was fine when I left him yesterday.”

Seiji glared at Hikaru. He was still annoyed with Hikaru for being so indifferent to what Sai’s family did for a living. He even more annoyed because he suspected that Hikaru had known what Sai’s family was like long before the shooting. “If you give me a second to call them we’ll find out.” He pressed Muraki’s number. It went straight to voicemail. “Fuckers.”

Hikaru hit him on the back of the head.

“Hikaru,” Akira shouted, shocked. “You can’t…”

“Yes, I can.” He poked Seiji on the shoulder. “You have to go back. Sai talked of nothing but you for the whole weekend.”

“You don’t understand.”

“I do. You ran away from your family when things got tough.”

Seiji pushd Hikaru back. “Don’t you ever touch me again. And don’t you ever tell me what to do again.” 

He made to push Hikaru one more time, but Akira came between them. “Enough. Both of you.”

“You don’t understand,” Seiji shouted as he called Muraki again. “That family is evil.”

Hikaru stared at him. “Sai would never belong to an evil family,” he cried. “Sai is good.”

Voicemail again. He almost threw the phone away in his frustration. “Yes, he is, but…”

“Oriya-san is also a good man,” Akira said.

“I know that.”

“Then?” Akira asked him calmly. 

“You don’t understand.” He tried one more time. “It’s not them. it’s… Muraki,” he said the moment the other man picked up. “What happened?”

“Put him on loudspeaker,” Hikaru begged. 

Seiji rolled his eyes but did as the young man asked. He cared about Sai too, perhaps even more than Seiji. “Muraki,” he started again. “I’m here with Hikaru and Akira. Can you tell us what happened?”

Muraki made a soft noise. “You sound like you’re enjoying yourself,” Muraki said, and this time Seiji recognized the annoyance in his voice. “Good for you.”

“Muraki, what happened?” 

“Sai knocked Oriya over the moment he arrived home,” Muraki said tiredly. “We had to rush Oriya back to the hospital to have him checked and have the tubes inserted back.”

“They’re not out yet?”

“No, they will be out next week.” Muraki sighed. 

“Goodness, that child,” Seiji said, suddenly feeling exhausted. He sat down. “Are you back home now?”

“I am. They kept Oriya at the hospital for observation.”

“Fuck.”

Muraki chuckled. “Yes, he wasn’t very happy about that.”

“Did you really have to go back to the hospital?” Hikaru asked. “You’re a doctor. Couldn’t you have helped him at home?”

“Hikaru, always so clever,” Muraki laughed. “Of course I could have, but, why should I?”

“What do you mean, ‘why’? Sai must be feeling so badly right now.”

“Indeed,” Muraki said, and Seiji knew he was smirking from his tone of voice. “But if I had helped Oriya at home, how would Sai finally learn that his actions can have repercussions? And how Oriya will ever learn that he needs to set some limits when it comes to Sai’s behavior?”

Seiji nodded. 

“That’s some tough love, though,” Akira said. 

“Yes,” Muraki said, sounding tired again. “I don’t know if it will succeed, but I had to try. Seiji, please, come home.”

“I can’t.”

“I promise I will be gone before you’re here. I’d like to make sure Oriya is settled at home tomorrow, but if you want to be here by noon, I will leave tomorrow morning.”

Akira grabbed Hikaru’s arm and started dragging him out. 

Seiji turned the loudspeaker off. “Muraki, I can’t. It’s not just you. It’s everyone.”

“I won’t beg again,” Muraki said. “But you are making a mistake. Staying away won’t help you conquer your fears. It will only amplify them.”

“I’m just… trying to wrap my mind around everything. That Oriya has a side I didn’t know, that you …” You should be behind bars, he thought, but couldn’t say. Everyone should have been behind bars. “I have to go,” he said, suddenly thinking of what he could do. “I’ll text Oriya later.”

“You do that.” Muraki cut off the call, clearly annoyed. 

Seiji called his family’s lawyer immediately after that. Why hadn’t he thought of that sooner? If everyone was behind bars… He cut off the call before his lawyer picked up. He couldn’t ask for help denouncing them to the police. Oriya was too involved in his family’s business. If they went down, he would go down with them. 

He hated feeling so helpless. He went out to the reception room. “Hikaru,” he shouted, “Do you want to play a game?”

Hikaru turned to Akira, looking terrified. “He will crush me. You play him.”

Akira pushed Hikaru forward. “Yes, he will, Ogata-san,” Akira said with a smile.

Seiji smiled back. Yes, he’d probably crush Hikaru, if it made him feel better. At least he had some control over the Go board. 

&*&*

Home, sweet home. Again. Oriya chuckled. “Let me know when Sai is due back from school. If I am at the entrance to greet him, he might be less excited to see me.”

Auntie looked away. Muraki pretended that there was something under his shoe.

“Auntie? What’s wrong?”

“Sai is not allowed to see you until you are better,” Auntie said.

“Says who?” Oriya screamed. 

“Says you-know-who,” Muraki muttered placing the oxygen mask over his mouth. 

That… Oriya took a few breaths. Father had promised not to punish Sai while he lived. Or .. no, he never had, had he? He removed the mask. “But I am allowed to see him, right?” Oriya said more quietly, trying to control his anger. 

Auntie looked away again.

He hated his weakness, how he couldn’t really breathe, how he hurt, how everything was a mess. But he’d be damned if his father did whatever he wanted at this place. “This is my house,” Oriya shouted. “I will do as I please,” he said in the same annoyed tone, put the mask back on, and walked towards Sai’s room. His exit would have been so much more impressive if he could stride, he thought, trying not to laugh at how absurd he looked. Laughing hurt so much.

“He really is a monster,” Muraki chuckled behind him. 

“He’ll never change,” Auntie sighed. 

Oriya ignored them only because shouting at them that he was still right in front of them would take too much energy. Energy he needed to go see Sai, and reassure him that all would be well. 

Nobu was outside Sai’s room. The moment he saw him he opened the door and stepped aside. Clever man. Oriya walked inside the room and Nobu closed the door behind him. 

Sai was curled on his side, facing away from the door. 

“Sai?”

Sai instantly turned towards him. “Dad,” he said, not getting up. 

His reaction scared Oriya. “Did anyone hurt you, Sai?”

Sai shook his head.

“Then?” He knelt down slowly. Ah, everything took much longer than before. He’d have to stop thinking about it, and get better. 

Sai sat up. “I’m scared, Dad.”

“Of what, son?”

Hurting you. Sai shook his head, refusing to speak out loud. 

“Sai,” Oriya sighed, “you’re so full of energy. And you’re…” How best to phrase it without insulting or hurting him?

“I’m what, Dad?” Sai moved closer to him. 

“You love Go to the point of neglecting everything else. And it’s my fault for allowing it.”

He saw my school report, Sai panicked. “What are you talking about?” he asked as if he didn’t have any concerns. 

Oriya smiled. “You practice aikido for two hours a week, don’t you? You should be practicing two hours a day.”

“What?” Sai shouted. “But, Dad.”

“Maybe one?”

Sai frowned.

He really wasn’t making himself clear. “Sai, martial arts will help you burn your energy and learn how to control yourself. Right now, you’re…” He shook his head, not wanting to call Sai a wild animal, even though that’s what Oriya’s permissiveness had made him. “You need to control your body the same way you control your mind when you play Go.”

Sai stared at him. Dad had sente from the start, didn’t he? And Sai’s defense was not good, not when it came to Dad. 

“That way you will never hurt anyone by accident,” Oriya told him gently. 

“I lost,” Sai said, bowing. 

Oriya smiled. “What are you talking about, Sai?”

“You play Go but you don’t know it?” Sai screamed, surprised to the point of shock, moving closer to him. 

“What weird idea is that?” Oriya shifted a little, and then a little more until his knees touched Sai’s. 

“Papa says you too play Go. I think Papa is right, and that you might be stronger than both me and Papa.”

Oriya reached for Sai’s head, and ruffled his hair. How soft it was. “You have such strange ideas. Sai, would you like us to get better together? When I am better, we can practice a little every day, until you can control your body.”

“And you are as well as you were before you were hurt?”

Oriya sighed. “I don’t know if I will ever be that strong again. I may not be able to lift you again, Sai. Forgive me.”

Sai made a soft noise and then, very slowly, very carefully, hugged him. “I don’t care about that,” he shouted. “I care that you are here. I was so selfish, Dad. So very selfish. Forgive me.” He sniffled. “Dad, can I cry? Papa said tears are like making a kikashi move, but I don’t want to win anything right now. I’m just…” Sai made another soft, hurt noise. 

“You can cry, Sai.”

Sai wiped his eyes, as if being given permission to cry made it easier not to. “Dad?”

“Yes?”

“You will get better, right?”

“Yes, I will.” 

Sai smiled. His thoughts of selfishness and guilt vanished. “Dad, if we get better together in body, should we get better together in mind? I want to learn your Go, but maybe you can learn mine too?”

Oriya smiled. “Sai, I can’t play Go.”

“Yes, you can. I know you can.” You’re my Dad and you can do everything, Sai thought with a ridiculous faith in him. 

Oriya kissed the top of his head. In a few years Sai would become a teenager and wouldn’t want to be seen with him. He’d probably lose faith in him too, and wouldn’t want to do anything with either. If trying to play Go with Sai meant spending more time with him, he’d do it. “Alright, Sai. Can you help me up? My doctor said I should walk as much as I can until I’m allowed to exercise, so…”

Before he could finish Sai had stood up and was offering himself as support. “But you are allowed to play Go, right?”

“Yes, I am, Sai.”

Sai grinned. How easy it was to make him happy. 

“Sai, you’ve also been neglecting your music and… did you really have to skip school to be at the hospital when I was unconscious? And afterwards too, when I was still too drugged to know much of what was happening around me?”

Sai made a face. “Dad, I was worried.” No, I was terrified, but you don’t want to hear that, Dad. I must be strong for you.

Oriya smiled at him. “Alright, then. But you can’t neglect your school lessons anymore either.”

“You don’t need school to become a Go player. Hikaru and Akira only finished high-school.”

“Yes, but both Papa and I have college degrees. You should aim higher, Sai, not lower.”

Sai pouted. “But, Dad.”

“You can have a college degree and be a professional,” Oriya insisted. “If Papa can do it, so can you. Unless, my Sai is not as clever as his Papa?”

Sai grinned. “I’m as clever as my Dad.” Sai opened the door to the garden. 

Muraki waved at them from where he was sitting. He was smoking, the bastard.

Oriya walked slowly towards him. When they finally reached him, Sai helped him sit down, then sat next to him, and studied Muraki. 

“Are you as clever as Uncle Muraki?” 

Oriya looked at Muraki. Was he? 

Muraki grinned. “No, your Dad is as clever as Aunt Ukyou.”

“What does that mean?” Sai asked, confused.

“That your Dad is cleverer than me. Ukyou is inventing drugs, you know. I only perform surgeries. I am clever with my hands, that’s all.”

Oriya snorted. Muraki was such an idiot. 

Muraki extended his hand, grinning when he hit him lightly on the head. “I’ve always wanted to do that, and now I can,” he laughed. 

“Sai. Next time he tries, stop him.”

Sai laughed. “Try again, Uncle Muraki.”

Muraki did. This time his touch didn’t land, but Sai looked disappointed with his hand raised but useless. “Maybe we need to practice deflecting first? I’ll try hitting your arm, Sai. You try and stop me. Come on, you’ve done that in your aikido class.”

“Yes, but you’re fast,” Sai whined. 

“Because I’ve been practicing every day,” Muraki said. 

Sai glanced at Oriya. “Then I will practice too every day, until I’m faster than you. Try again, Uncle Muraki.”

Oriya leaned back and watched for a few moments as Muraki tried to tickle Sai and Sai tried to deflect his teasing fingers. Then tiredness caught up with him, and he closed his eyes, feeling happy and grateful for his family. Well, some of its members, anyway. 

Seiji he wouldn’t think about. Seiji knew he was waiting; Seiji knew where to find him. Seiji knew...

&*&*

Seiji walked into Touya-sensei’s Go parlour. The moment Ichikawa-san saw him she started making frantic gestures. 

“Ah, Hikaru,” Seiji smiled when he saw him come out of a room. 

Hikaru changed colour. 

Ichikawa-san shrugged. “I tried to warn you,” she said, shaking her head. 

“It’s your fault,” Hikaru hissed at Akira, who walked a step behind him. 

Akira ignored him. “Ogata-san. It’s so good to see you again,” he said politely. 

“Would you care for a game?” Seiji smiled at Akira.

Akira glanced at Hikaru. “Erm… I promised this game to Ichikawa-san.”

Ichikawa-san looked surprised. “Yes, you did,” she said a moment later. 

Seiji snorted. “It seems I’m not welcome here. Hikaru,” he turned towards him. “If Akira is busy…”

“No, no, he’s not that busy,” Hikaru said frantically, hiding behind Akira. 

“Yes, he is,” Akira insisted. 

Seiji kept his expression calm. These two were so amusing, and usually fiercely loyal to each other. Seeing the one trying to throw the other under the proverbial bus was far too amusing. “It’s just a friendly game.”

Hikaru opened his mouth, ready to protest. 

“Friendly?” Touya-sensei asked behind Seiji. “That’s not what I’ve been hearing. Would you care for a game, Ogata-kun?”

Seiji nodded immediately and followed Touya-sensei. “I thought you were in Seoul this month.”

“I was, but then I heard that Oriya-kun was shot. If I could, I would have come immediately to offer my support to Mibu-san. As a father, I can understand how he must have felt.”

Seiji snorted. “Mibu-san needs no sympathy.”

“Everyone needs sympathy, Ogata-kun,” Touya-sensei told him seriously. 

“But he’s a…” Seiji lowered his voice. “Mibu-san is a criminal, Sensei.”

“He’s a human being who saw his son almost die in front of him.” Touya-sensei frowned. “If anything happened to Akira…” He closed his eyes. 

“Nothing will happen to Akira.”

“Maybe he will not be shot, but he could be hit by a car. He could… Remember when Akira was five and he had chickenpox? I still do, Ogata-kun.”

Seiji frowned. “It’s not the same. Akira’s chickenpox was not the result of your behavior.”

“All the more why you should feel sympathy for Mibu-san. He must have felt so guilty.”

Touya-sensei was a man of deep feelings but he’d never expected him to say such things. “I don’t know what he might have felt, and I don’t want to think about it.”

“Akiko expects you for tea later. You should talk to her about it.”

Ah, Akiko-san had put him up to this, he smiled. “I will. Thank you, Touya-sensei.”

Touya-sensei nodded and put down another stone. 

Seiji looked at the pattern that was already emerging on the board. Touya-sensei was going to kick his ass, and he probably deserved it after doing it to Akira and Hikaru. 

&*&*

Sai looked at the board. Dad was winning. This was… “You are cheating, but I don’t know how,” he protested as he put down another stone. If Dad played at 4 he would kill his lower right quadrant and win. If he played at 16 he’d take the centre and the game would continue for a little longer. He was definitely cheating, but how? 

Dad smiled and responded, putting down a stone at 4.

“I lost,” Sai said, frowning. “How did you do it? You totally cheated,” Sai shouted. 

Dad laughed, and immediately had to use his mask. 

Sai felt bad about his outburst, only because it made Dad laugh. He busied himself counting the stones until Dad could breathe again. “Well?”

“You’re right, I cheated. I told you, Sai, I can’t play this game, but you insist that I do.” 

“I’m sorry, Dad. It’s just… I love Go so much and I want to share it with you because I love you more than Go.”

Dad smiled brightly at him. Sai recognized it for the encouragement for a hug that it was and hurried to Dad’s side. He was careful, though, so very careful when he nestled against him. Dad was fragile. 

“You’re too loud, Sai,” Dad whispered to him. 

“What?”

“You always know how I feel, don’t you?”

Sai nodded. 

“And you know how other people feel, right?”

Sai nodded, feeling a little miserable. It was difficult and confusing at school, with so many people feeling so many things. He much preferred being at home, where, even when he felt other people's emotions, it was easier to focus on Dad, and how much always Dad loved him. 

“That’s not normal, Sai.”

“I’m normal,” Sai protested.

Dad kissed him on the top of the head. Sai closed his eyes happily. Dad loved him so much. “No, you are not, Sai, but then, neither am I. Or your grandad.”

Sai frowned. 

“Your grandad can manipulate people’s thoughts, while I can hear your thoughts as clearly as if you were speaking to me out loud.”

Sai understood what Dad was saying. “Ah, the way I talked to Hikaru,” he nodded. “So, when I’m thinking of how the game should go….”

“You’re telling me where to play.”

Sai looked at Dad. “Hm…. Can you turn it off? And then teach me how not to feel what people feel?”

“I can’t. It’s who we are, Sai.” Dad smiled at him. “You will learn to control it too, the way you are learning to control your body and your mind.”

Sai nodded. He would, or he would never be strong. “I don’t like it when you cheat, though.”

“Neither do I, Sai. I just… you keep insisting we play, Sai, and I honestly don’t understand why this matters. I thought playing longer would make you happy,” he said, feeling miserable. 

It did, until he realized Dad was cheating somehow. “But you play Go with your words and your actions.” Dad’s fighting spirit when he made Sai realise how much he’d hurt him was powerful. When he made Sai understand how lazy he’d become by not wanting to continue with his schooling, Dad had sente, and then he won. 

“It’s called ‘reason’, Sai. Not Go.”

“But….” Sai let go of Dad and moved away carefully. “I think I got it. You are reasonable when you want something, right?”

“You could say that,” Dad smiled a little.

“And what you want is to make me the best I can be, right?”

Dad ruffled his hair, feeling happy and proud and full of love. “My Sai is clever.”

Sai smiled. He was, he was. “Your Go is personal. So,” he ran back to his room and returned with a pen a moment later. “What if we call this stone Sai? Wouldn’t you do anything to protect Sai?”

“Always.” 

Dad’s fierceness was brilliant, and when he understood what Sai was trying to tell him, it changed into an amusement so wild and infectious that Sai started laughing. 

“Help me up,” Dad told him. “Let’s do this properly. Do you have a Go set you can spare so we can try this?”

For Dad? He’d give up every Go set he had. 

&*&*

The noise informed him that he had a message. Seiji grit his teeth. He should have remembered to turn it off before accepting Akiko-san’s invitation to make thin matcha for him. Too much time with Oriya had taught him that tea making was always a ceremony, even when it was not made ceremonially. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, taking it out so he could turn it off.

“Maybe it’s something important. You shouldn’t ignore it.”

“It is probably Oriya.”

Akiko-san looked at him strangely. “That is important, then, and you must see what he wants.”

Seiji felt chastised. He checked the message. ‘Look what you’re missing. You’re still an idiot,’ Muraki had written him. The picture that accompanied the text made Seiji frown. Oriya and Sai were on either side of a Go board, Oriya with a white stone in his hand about to place it down. “But he can’t play Go.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” He showed her the picture. “He can’t play Go,” he repeated. “How did Sai manage this… this miracle?”

“Maybe it is time you went back and asked Sai yourself.”

He looked up. Akiko-san looked at him gently. “I can’t,” he told her. 

“Why?”

He shook his head. It was all so complicated. 

“When I first married Kouyo,” she said after taking a sip of her tea, “His mother hated me. She would criticize everything I did or said, and in such a way that I couldn’t fight back.” Akiko’s focus was in the past. “She’d smile at me and tell me how Kouya didn’t like his eggs boiled for 6 minutes, so I could learn.”

Seiji shuddered. “Mibu-san threatened to break my legs if I ever hurt Oriya.”

Akiko-san smiled.

“I should have known then what he was,” Seiji mused. He’d been such an idiot. The truth had been out there from the start, only he’d thought Mibu-san was being as clingy towards Oriya as Oriya was towards Sai. 

“Well, I would break the legs of anyone who hurt Akira, so I can understand his feelings.”

“You?” Seiji looked at her surprised. She was still smiling gently, after all.

She nodded. “Of course, now I don’t have to.”

“Why?”

“Because now I can ask Mibu-san to help me find someone to break the legs of whoever hurts Akira,” she replied, with the same calm, patient expression.

Seiji started laughing. Mibu-san would help her, he was certain of that. He was that kind of man. Yet, Mibu-san never been anything but polite to him after that single time he’d threatened him. And Muraki kept calling him an idiot, but had never, ever touched him without his consent. He shouldn’t be scared of them. 

He looked at the picture again. Oriya still looked unwell. Just looking at him made his stomach clench and roll. He couldn’t stand it, and put the phone away, staring at the floor until he felt better. 

“Ogata-kun?” Akiko suddenly said. 

“Yes?”

“Whenever Akira got seriously ill, Kouyo would have the same expression as you do now.”

“What expression?”

“Scared. But he didn’t let it stop him from taking care of Akira.”

“He almost died. No, he did die.” All the fear, helplessness and anxiety he’d felt while waiting for Oriya to get out of surgery came back to him. He’d almost lost him. He looked at Akiko-san. “I don’t want to go through this again. I can’t,” he said for the first time in weeks. 

Akiko-san looked at him disapprovingly. Touya-sensei had conquered his fear of losing Akira to take care of him, hadn’t she just told him? What was he doing in Tokyo but wasting time he could have been spending with his family? Time he would never get back. Time he would miss later – especially if anything ever happened to Oriya. He had to stop being a coward and go back. “I’m an idiot,” he said. 

“No, you’re not. You’ve been dealing with a lot these weeks.”

“I’m a coward too. Even Sai copes better with the situation.”

“You can’t compare yourself to Sai. Sai is…”

“Sai is what?”

“Sai is a child, and children are resilient. Adults have a fixed view of the world, while children are still learning. I’ve learned that while watching Akira grow up,” she smiled. 

“Akiko-san, did you know what Oriya’s family does for a living?”

“No, but…” She smiled. “I suspected there was something weird going on. Sai has never gone out without a bodyguard, has he? And Oriya-kun spends money like water, more money than he ought to have if he was just running a restaurant. In the few years I’ve known him he must have spent more than fifty million yen on kimono alone.”

Seiji stared at her. How much of an idiot was he? The truth was always there, it seemed, for anyone who had eyes to see. 

He picked up his phone and texted Muraki. ‘I am an idiot.’ Then he smiled at Akiko-san. “I need to conquer my fears once and for all. Thank you.”

She shook her head. “It was nothing. Please, hug Sai for me although Kouyo and I will come visit you soon.”

Seiji nodded. “We will be looking forward to your visit.”

“How wonderful. I like Kyoto so much.”

So did he. 

&*&*

Auntie put her hand over her mouth the moment she saw him. “You are back, Ogata-sensei.”

He nodded. “Can you not notify Oriya? I want to surprise him.”

“Of course,” she smiled. “He’s in his room, with Sai.”

Of course he would be there. He smiled and headed there. Their voices reached him before he reached the room.

“I will not let you have Mariko-chan,” Oriya growled 

“Just you wait. I’ll have her and Miki-chan too,” Sai shouted. 

“No. You will not.”

They were quiet after that. Seiji stood at the door. He knew he would be welcome, why did he hesitate? He took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

Sai and Oriya turned towards him instantly. For a second they had similar, surprised expressions. Then Oriya smiled slowly, while Sai grinned, stood up, and rushed towards him, stopping right in front of him. 

“What is that, Papa?” he asked, pointing at the small box in his arms.

“A gift.” He knelt down, and opened the box slowly, staring at Oriya. “I know you like cats, so… I asked a friend whose cat had just had kittens to give me one.”

“A kitten,” Sai shouted at the top of his lungs, reaching inside the box with both hands and grabbing the tiny tabby. “It’s so cute. Dad, look, a kitten.” It mewled pathetically. “It must be hungry. I’ll go feed it.” He ran towards the door. “Is it a he or a she, Papa?”

“A she.”

“Oh, nice, she’s like Kitty-cat,” Sai giggled as he ran out of the room. 

“Kitty-cat?”

“My cat.”

“The one I can hear in the garden sometimes? The one that doesn’t like me?”

“She does.”

Seiji shook his head. “If she did, she wouldn’t hide from me.” Ah, he was stalling. “Oriya, this is still home, right?”

Oriya rolled his eyes. “Of course it is. What are you? An idiot?” 

“So Muraki keeps telling me,” he grinned.

“Come here. Please.”

Seiji did. It felt like the longest ten steps of his life. 

“If this is still home, can you kiss me?” Oriya asked, looking unsure of his answer. 

“You idiot,” Seiji smiled as he knelt down and kissed him. He tasted even sweeter than he remembered. “You just had chocolate?”

Oriya nodded. 

“Can I have more?” 

“Of course.” He leaned down again, but the Go board grabbed his attention. “Okay, how on earth… what is that?” he asked picking up a black Go stone from the bowl. It had something written on its surface with white ink. “That’s… my name?”

Oriya looked. “Oh, how funny that you picked that one up. Yes, it is.”

He studied the board. All the stones, both black and white, had something written on them. “I don’t understand.”

“Sai figured out how to teach me Go.” Oriya smiled, looking proud of Sai. “Each stone has the name of someone I know, so when I play, I play for them.” He grinned. “This makes sense, Seiji. It’s not random black and white round things anymore.” He pointed at the board. “This is Elder Sister Kiku. She’s very cautious as a person, so she’s guarding this corner. And this is Miki-chan. She works for the florist, but even though she’s surrounded by flowers she is always grumpy. So, she’s leading the attack against Sai.”

Seiji shook his head. Of all the weird things…. 

“And what of me?”

“Oh, I don’t use you, if I can avoid it.” Oriya looked at him with a sweet, tender expression. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Seiji smiled and kissed him again. He didn’t want to lose Oriya either. 

“Ooops,” Sai giggled from the entrance, forcing Oriya to break the kiss for a second. “I’ll be back later,” he laughed, closing the door.

“Ah, we’re all idiots here,” Oriya smiled. 

“At least we’re here,” Seiji agreed and then leaned for another kiss. “Do you think Sai will mind if I continue where he left off? I’m curious to see your Go.”


	57. An interview with Ogata-san

“Ogata-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you in person but our readers too will benefit greatly from your insight.”

Seiji smiled at the Tanabe-san, the journalist from the Asahi newspaper. He hadn’t met him before, but he looked like a fellow Go nerd. 

“First of all, let me congratulate on your win against Ichiryou-san. One more game and the Meijin title will be yours, right?”

Seiji nodded. “Yes. It is a title I would love to hold, since it was the one held by my teacher, Touya-sensei.” He knew Touya-sensei was proud of him, but he really wanted to be called Meijin in the same sentence as Touya-sensei. 

“You have been on a winning streak with this title, having won all the matches in your league so far,” Tanabe-san continued. “What is the secret of your success? And what motivates you?”

“Ah, two very different questions.” That really had the same answer, but Seiji couldn’t say that. “There is no secret to my success. I practice daily and I am lucky enough to be surrounded by friends and colleagues who are happy to help me.” 

Happy was one word for it. Hikaru called himself and Akira ‘Ogata’s victims’ because they were his usual targets for practice. And then there were Sai and Oriya – not exactly friends or colleagues. Sai was a menace on the go board, challenging him on a daily basis, while Oriya made sure his practice space was free of distractions, offered him tea and food at the right intervals, and made him exercise every day so he wouldn’t become a flabby nerd. All those years ago, when he’d first met Oriya and realized that the man reminded him of Akiko-san, he’d been right. Oriya was the perfect wind beneath his wings. 

Oriya was also his motivation, but that was another thing he couldn’t reveal. “As to what motivates me, it’s winning, of course,” he smiled. Of course it did. Winning meant having sex again, since, as during every other title matches, Seiji denied himself. The frustration was enormous, but so was his desire for winning. Oriya and Muraki had promised him pleasure beyond belief if he won, after all. They had delivered every other time, and he was curious to see what they would come up with this time. 

Tanabe-san smiled back. “That sounds ambitious.”

“One has to be if one wants to succeed.” 

“You’ve also been holding on to your Judan, Gosei and Hon’inbo titles. Which one is the most important to you?”

“They all are. I had been trying to get the Hon’inbo title for almost a decade, so I’m not going to let go of it now. As for the other two, they were my first major titles.” Truth was, he wanted to keep them all, but if he had to choose, he’d rather keep the Gosei title. Oriya called him Sage when he was in a playful mood sometimes, and he rather liked it. 

“You’ve recently changed associations,” Tanabe-san asked. 

“Yes, that is true. I’ve been living in Kyoto for the last few years, and, even though there is a branch of the Japanese Go Association in Osaka, I decided to join the Kansai Go Association earlier this year.”

“Trying to show your allegiance to your new home?”

“Something like that,” he grinned. More like, he really wanted to be Sai’s sponsor when he became an insei next year, and Oriya had had a fit at the idea that Sai, a born and bred Kyotoite, would join a Tokyo-based organization. Of course, it never was much of a fit to begin with. Oriya first shouted his objection at him, then said resignedly ‘you can do whatever you want, as long as Sai agrees’, then sat quietly at a corner, looking even more resigned, and Seiji hadn’t even dared ask Sai what he wanted. He just gave in. Damned Oriya, making aggressive/passive-aggressive behavior look cute. 

So, now he was at the Kansai Go Assosiation, and in a few months he’d take Sai with him, hand in the application form stating he would sponsor the little menace, and sit back while Sai wreaked havoc in the Go world. His little cub had grown into such a magnificent tiger. He really couldn’t wait to see him fight and fight and fight some more. He smiled.

“Your move to the Kansai Go Association must have made them very happy. They don’t have many champions, after all.”

Seiji nodded. It had definitely made Oriya very happy and grateful. Seiji hadn’t been able to move for two days after he changed Associations. That had made him very happy too. “Yes, so it also feels like I’m evening things a little between the two associations. I’m also looking forward to guiding talented young men from Kansai in the future.” He hoped people would pick up the hint he’d just dropped the following year, after he unleashed Sai. 

“I am certain everyone will benefit greatly from your guidance.”

“I hope so.”

“Any words of wisdom for our young readers?”

“Yes. Go is a rewarding game, creative and logical at equal measure. If you haven’t tried it, you should.” He smiled.

Seiji’s phone rang. Damn it; who was texting him?

“Thank you for your time, Ogata-san,” Tanabe-san said, getting up and offering his hand.

Seiji shook it absentmindedly, more focused in taking his phone out and seeing the message. “Fuck.”

Tanabe-san looked at him shocked.

“Forgive me. Something at home needs taking care of. Thank you for your time, Tanabe-san.”

Tanabe-san nodded and left.

Seiji glared at the screen. Yes, the picture was still there, Muraki completely naked against a deep red fabric that he’d bet was one of Oriya’s priceless kimono, stroking himself with an expression of utter bliss. 

“A teaser for what’s in store for you when you win,” wrote the text.

Seiji growled. He’d win the damned title, and then he’d let them show him.

&*&*

OMAKE!!!

Oriya almost dropped the flowers when he walked into his room. “Muraki,” he shouted. His excitement at Muraki’s unexpected visit blended with his annoyance at seeing him naked on one of his garments. “What are you doing?” 

Muraki smirked at him from the floor. “What does it look like?” he asked, stroking himself.

“I know what you’re doing,” Oriya huffed, “but…” He turned around. “You’d better get dressed by the time I put the flowers in the vase.”

“Or what?”

Oriya growled. He busied himself with arranging the flowers. White roses for devotion, irises for loyalty, and pink peonies because he liked them. Yes, they looked nice and calming. He turned around and his calmness vanished. “Stop that, you pervert.”

Muraki shook his head. “Make me.”

Oriya rushed to him and kicked him. Muraki grabbed the edge of the garment and wrapped himself in it as he rolled on the floor. “You animal.” It was not one of his favourite ones, but it had cranes against a background of golden clouds, and cranes meant Kokakurou, damn it. Muraki was consciously defiling his house. 

Muraki smirked again. From under the fabric Oriya could see his hand moving. 

“Stop this at once. You’ll ruin it with body fluids.” 

“If I do, can I keep it?” Muraki raised an eyebrow as he revealed himself to Oriya. His paleness was exquisite against the deep red lining. “I’ll pay for it with my body.”

Oriya swallowed. “It wasn’t cheap.”

“I never thought so.” He pushed it away, sat up and then folded himself to a kneeling position. “Well?” He asked, and then opened his mouth invitingly. 

“It’s more expensive than that,” he said.

Muraki nodded, mouth still open. 

Oriya shook his head, feeling himself harden. Resistance was futile, wasn’t that the saying? He took two steps forward and stopped in front of Muraki. “Hands behind your back, please.”

Muraki’s real eye shone behind his glasses as he moved his arms and crossed his wrists behind his back. “Maybe you should tie me, just in case.”

So, that’s what he wanted now. Fine, he would. He pulled the obi tying his kimono and looked at it. It was long enough. He stepped behind Muraki and wrapped it around his neck. He made a knot below Muraki’s nape, so that there would be enough slack, passed the two ends around his arms, and then tied his wrists behind his back. “Comfortable?”

Muraki lowered his head. The sash rose, tightening the noose around his neck. “Yes, it’s tight, but it’s not bad.” He smirked when Oriya stepped in front of him again. “A Mibu family secret technique, I guess?”

“Something like that,” Oriya smiled. “I thought you’d mentioned payment?

Muraki opened his mouth again. Oriya pushed his kimono aside and waited. Muraki raised an eyebrow and then crawled, closing the distance between them. The next moment his mouth closed around Oriya’s dick and Muraki started sucking, until the tip of his nose hit Oriya’s flesh. The sensation of sliding inside his tight, hot throat was so wonderful it made him fully hard. 

Muraki looked up, making a chocking sound. He pulled back, until his lips formed a seal around the head and Oriya’s whole cock glistened with saliva. Muraki licked him delicately for a few moments, sending sparks of pleasure to the rest of his body. Then he moved forward again, taking him further down his throat once more, and still looking up at him.

Oriya groaned. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to come from Muraki’s talented mouth. If he did, Muraki could then fuck him. That was something he enjoyed from time to time, and it had been a long time since either Seiji or Muraki had fucked him. But then, burying himself to Muraki’s perfect ass was such a pleasure. “Don’t make me come,” he said, slapping Muraki lightly. 

Muraki moaned deep in his throat and the vibrations made him shiver. 

“You liked that?” Oriya smirked.

Muraki nodded.

Oriya slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. “You really are a pervert.”

Muraki’s eye shone with delight as he started bobbing his head up and down, as if he was trying to make it difficult for Oriya to hit him. As if… Oriya just slapped him a little harder to punish him. He was such a slut, perhaps even more of a slut than Seiji. 

He suddenly spotted Muraki’s phone and pulled away from him. 

Muraki made a soft questioning noise, but then he grinned. “You’re learning,” he said proudly as Oriya picked up the phone. “You…” 

Oriya cut him off with his dick, and Muraki looked up excited as he swallowed him again, making a long, slurping sound that made his body ache with desire. Yes, that would be a good picture, he decided as he snapped one and then sent it to the other pervert in his life. ‘Win the title, Seiji!’ he wrote. 

Just doing that made him feel incredibly perverted. Somehow, that triggered his orgasm, and Muraki started gulping his seed down, making such incredibly filthy, wet noises that Oriya wanted to come again and again, just to hear them. 

He pulled away, and sat down. Muraki’s belly was stained with semen, and Muraki grinned at him, sitting down on his ass as well. He noticed Oriya’s gaze and looked down at himself. “It was so hot swallowing you. I couldn’t help myself.”

Oriya smiled. “Glad it was good for you.” 

Muraki nodded.

He moved behind Muraki and untied him, rubbing his wrists gently afterwards. “You’re a little red,” he said, feeling a strange happiness at having marked Muraki as his. 

“Don’t care.” Muraki shifted, facing him again. “Now, can I keep that?” he said, pointing at the uchikake.

“I don’t think you’ve covered its cost yet.”

“But it’s second-hand now,” Muraki protested. “It should be cheaper than when you bought it.”

“Yes, but…” Oriya felt his cheeks redden. “A blowjob costs more than that here,” he mumbled. 

Muraki started laughing. “Ah, my darling. No wonder you’re such a good manager, keeping such a good eye on expenses and profit.”

Oriya kicked him half-heartedly. He didn’t like being good at his job, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Well,” Muraki said, “I’ll just have to keep paying until I reach your price, right?”

Muraki was a slutty pervert but both of them knew he would never be a whore. That game had gone long enough for Oriya. “You idiot. You can have it, if it means so much to you.”

“Ah, my love,” Muraki said with a soft smile. “I will, thank you. I’ll take it home and think of you each time I see it.”

“Idiot.” 

Muraki stretched. He looked down at himself. “I need a bath. Do you?”

Oriya nodded. 

“How long until the last match for the title?”

“A month.”

“A month,” Muraki sighed. “We have to do something really special for Seiji.”

Oriya smiled. Of course they would.


	58. Ogata Meijin celebrates his win

Seiji took a deep breath and splashed some water into his face. He wasn’t drunk; just pleasantly buzzed, but he really ought to stop drinking. Damned Oriya and his no drunken sex rule. Drunken sex was fun, damn it. 

He went back to the hotel’s bar where the party following the title game was still in progress. He spotted Hikaru trying to teach Akira how to drink shots in one corner of the bar. For a moment he was tempted to join them, and show them how it was done. Then he saw Muraki enter the room. 

As usual, the man made people turn their heads as he walked towards him. No, that wasn’t the right verb to describe Muraki’s confident gait across the room, but Seiji couldn’t think how else to describe it. He knew it was attractive, and sexy. 

Muraki smirked when he stopped in front of him. “Oriya asked me to collect you if you’re sober. Are you sober, Seiji?” he purred. 

Seiji nodded. “If I weren’t, I’d kiss you right now.”

“Yes, you are sober enough if you can control yourself,” Muraki smiled. “Follow me.”

There was no disobeying that tone. Seiji followed Muraki out of the room, wanting nothing but to be alone with him so he could bury his face in Muraki’s neck and take a deep breath of his seductive musky and spicy scent. The moment they were in the elevator he did just that.

“Are you a vampire, Seiji? Want to mark me?” Muraki teased him. 

“Yes,” he growled as he pushed Muraki against the back of the cabin and kissed him deeply. 

Muraki allowed it for a moment. Then he pushed Seiji away from him and threw him against the other wall. “Too bad,” he said, thrusting his tongue deep in Seiji’s mouth a moment later, as if he wanted to choke him with it. “That’s not what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“Your submission. Will you be a good slut for us?” he said as the elevator doors opened and he pulled Seiji by the tie. 

Seiji felt himself hardening. 

“You’re not replying,” Muraki smirked as he opened the door to a room that was not his and Oriya’s suite. “Close the door.”

Seiji kicked it shut.

“Oriya,” Muraki said as he still led Seiji by the tie. “I brought you what you asked.”

Oriya was sitting on an armchair with one leg crossed under him and the other flexed as if he were on the floor. Seiji studied him. Serene, waiting, smiling. He certainly knew that the way he sat made his kimono fall open in such a way that it revealed his legs, making him eager to part them further. 

Seiji chuckled. 

“What?” Muraki asked. 

“Nothing.” He’d never realized to what degree living in Oriya’s artificial past would change him. He’d been conditioned to finding glimpses of naked flesh arousing, and he didn’t care. 

Oriya smiled at him. He stood up smoothly. “Seiji, congratulations on your victory.” He traced Seiji’s lips with his fingertip. “Do you want your gift now?”

“Yes, please,” he said, trying to draw that teasing digit inside his mouth. 

“If things get too much,” Oriya whispered in his ear before sucking his earlobe for a moment.

“I’ll say ‘red’, or snap my fingers three times,” Seiji nodded. He knew how this game went; he’d have to consent and tell Oriya he knew the rules, or Oriya wouldn’t do anything. As if Oriya would ever let things get too much. “Kiss me, Oriya.”

Oriya did, letting Seiji control the kiss. Ah, his sweet pervert. Before he could have his fill, Oriya moved away and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“You’ll watch?”

Oriya shook his head. “Strip, Seiji.”

“But leave the tie on,” Muraki whispered, slapping his ass once. 

Seiji couldn’t remember getting naked so fast in his life. He tore a couple of his buttons as he removed his shirt and his belt hit him on the foot as he slid out of his trousers. He noticed Muraki’s smirk. “If you were in my shoes, you’d be naked already.”

“He talks too much tonight, don’t you think, Oriya?”

Oriya nodded. “We will gag him later. For now, though,” he said, parting his legs, “I want to use that mouth of his. Seiji, come to me.”

Arousal and beer made him dizzy. Seiji took a step forward but Muraki pushed him down. 

“Crawl, you slut.”

He swallowed, nodded, and crawled towards Oriya. He leaned against his knee for a moment and looked at him. Oriya was smiling. Was he even hard? Seiji pushed the kimono aside to find out. Yes, but barely. 

Seiji smiled and took the tip of Oriya’s cock into his mouth. He’d change that. He licked around the head slowly, then started swallowing him. He wanted to feel Oriya grow hot and heavy in his mouth. He wanted Oriya to choke him, but if he didn’t, he knew Muraki would. 

He started sucking Oriya harder, wanting to thank him for arranging things for him. Gods, how lucky he was to have this lover. He’d never take him for granted and he’d make him happy, he would. He kept sucking until Oriya’s dick lengthened into his mouth. 

Seiji heard a wet sound and looked up. Muraki and Oriya were kissing, Muraki leaning over Oriya and cradling his head in his hands, Oriya grabbing Muraki’s collar. Muraki pulled away, licking saliva from his lips. “Can I play with your slut?”

Oriya opened his eyes slowly. He nodded. 

“Keep sucking,” he commanded Seiji as he moved away. 

Seiji leaned forward taking all of Oriya’s cock in his mouth. It was hot and pulsing, exactly like he liked it. He closed his eyes and felt someone keep his head down. Even though he couldn’t breathe through his nose, not with the dick down his throat, he didn’t move for a few moments. Then he looked up, and saw Oriya smirking checking his nails. 

Muraki let him go and Seiji moved back, sputtering. He managed to take two breaths before Muraki pushed him forward again, impaling him on Oriya’s dick. Who still checked his nails. 

Seiji laughed. It was preposterous, but so like Oriya to pretend being detached during sex. The bastard was challenging them to excite him. 

The next moment he felt Muraki’s hands spreading his ass cheeks and a hot, agile tongue around his hole, teasing him. He shivered, pushing his ass out, wanting more. Muraki kept tempting him, tongue always circling, but never entering. 

Muraki suddenly pulled him away and up by his tie. It hurt as it tightened around his throat, cutting off his air again. He struggled trying to get it off him but then Muraki threw him on the bed, and he could breathe again. 

“Careful, Muraki. I’m not through with him,” Oriya said seriously. When had he moved to the top of the bed? 

“You never will be,” Muraki laughed, making Seiji feel warm inside. “Don’t worry, I won’t break him. No, I’ll just do this,” he said, grabbing his left arm and tying it to his left ankle with one of his yellow ties, “and this,” he continued, doing the same to his right wrist. 

“Hm.”

“Not as aesthetically pleasing, I know, but adequate.”

“Get on with it,” Seiji grumbled. 

“Impatient?” Muraki slapped his ass two times. “Don’t worry. I’ll get there.”

Seiji heard a soft sound, as if something was thrown towards him. 

“Ah, of course,” Muraki smirked. “Apologies.”

The next moment Seiji felt Muraki fondle him, and then a ring was fastened snugly around the base of his cock. Seiji turned towards Oriya. “That’s mean.”

“It’s for your sake, Seiji.”

Muraki slapped his ass again. “He’s a badly-behaved slut. Gag or…?”

Oriya pointed at his groin. 

“You know what to do, slut.”

Seiji moved forward until he could take Oriya’s cock in his mouth. 

“Just stay like that,” Oriya told him, stroking his hair.

Cock-warming? He could do that. He closed his eyes, determined to relax when he felt something thin and cold enter him. He felt wetness spread inside him and he clenched his ass. 

“Shh,” Oriya gentled him. 

Seiji looked at him and saw him holding a long black fabric. He nodded as much as he could and Oriya tied it around his eyes. The front fit perfectly over his face, making him realise it was a fairly wide mask. 

“Keep your legs open,” Muraki whispered in his ear. That cold thing was removed, and was replaced by something even colder. 

Seiji nodded again, swallowing more of Oriya’s dick as he did. Oriya petted him, and under that soft touch, with his eyes closed, his mouth gagged, and his limbs tied, he felt treasured. He wanted to be a good slut for Muraki, but even more, he wanted to be good for Oriya. 

That cold thing finally felt warmer inside him. Just as he started getting used to it, it started opening. Seiji was glad for the cock ring suddenly. He’d been wanting to play with a speculum and just feeling it spread him open without any care for his comfort was so exciting that he would have come if it weren’t for that thin strip around his dick. 

“Does it hurt?” Oriya asked him.

Seiji shook his head. He started licking Oriya even though he hadn’t asked to thank him. This felt wonderful, inexorable, relentless, and yet he trusted Muraki wouldn’t hurt him. Not with Oriya over him. No, Muraki would hurt him to the point of pleasure only. 

“Seiji, stop.”

Seiji pulled away. “I’m a naughty slut. Slap me,” he said and then took Oriya’s cock in his mouth again and started sucking him. 

“Ah,” Oriya sighed, amused. When he slapped him it stung. Bastard. He was certain he’d slapped Muraki harder when he’d teased him with _that_ image. 

The next hit was harder, and so was the one after that. Seiji made a satisfied groan. Use me, you bastard, he thought. I’m yours. Use me. Stop wondering if you should do your nails, damn you. 

Oriya hit him again, growling. 

Muraki suddenly pulled him away from Oriya. He felt the speculum spread him open a little more, and he shuddered. That hurt. “Fuck me,” he begged them. “Fill me up with dick. I need it.”

“Such a needy whore,” Muraki whispered as he moved him. 

Oriya kissed him, helping Muraki prop him up. His tongue was demanding, and Seiji let him take him. He was his. 

A moment later Seiji felt Muraki remove the speculum, and almost immediately, Muraki slid inside him. Muraki’s cock was so hot after the cold steel, and Seiji felt burned as Muraki moved slowly inside him, but with the same relentless indifference for his ease as when he’d spread him open. 

“Full enough now?” Muraki laughed when he’d filled Seiji completely. 

“Yes. Fuck me, Muraki. Move.”

He heard Muraki snort. 

“He does talk too much,” Oriya said softly. “Open up.”

Seiji opened his mouth obediently and felt something thick press against his lips.

“I said, open up,” Oriya said, a little less gently.

Seiji did. That thing was thick and he ran his tongue around it. Bulbous, but not too long. He licked it again, making Oriya chuckle. 

“He is a slut,” he said affectionately. “Seiji,” he continued pushing it inside him. 

It filled his mouth completely, but it wasn’t that long that he couldn’t breathe. It was just, just big enough to gag him and make him salivate around it. He groaned appreciatively. 

“Happier now, Oriya? Can I fuck him?”

“You also talk too much.”

“Just because you don’t like dirty talking doesn’t mean we don’t like it either,” Muraki grinned, thrusting shallowly inside Seiji, making him shiver. 

“Hm.”

Seiji felt something wet on his dick, and he raised an eyebrow. No way. 

“Your dick is too beautiful not to be used for fucking,” Muraki whispered to him. 

Seiji shuddered as Oriya started taking him inside him. He was also hot and silky, in a different way than Muraki. 

“Who do you belong to, Seiji?” Oriya asked him in that low voice that would have had Seiji coming in seconds, were it not for the cock-ring. 

Seiji pointed towards him. 

“You will please me, won’t you?”

Seiji shuddered. The two of them would be the death of him one day, but what a death it would be. Sandwiched between the two of them, he felt thoroughly used as Muraki’s thrusts turned rough, while Oriya used him like a dildo. But he also felt loved, with Oriya kissing his nape, and his jaw, and his shoulders, and his chest, and wherever he wanted randomly and sweetly, while Muraki ran his nails across his flesh, pinching him whenever he felt like it. 

He felt Muraki pulse inside him. “May I, Oriya?” he asked breathlessly.

Oriya must have nodded, because Seiji didn’t hear him reply. But he did feel Muraki’s nimble fingers untie the cock-ring. And then he only felt pleasure and nothing else. 

When he came to he was still sandwiched between them, only this time they were under the covers. Muraki was naked next to him, and Oriya wore a gauzy underkimono. They were both staring at him. 

“Hey,” Oriya told him softly. “Was that good?”

Seiji found some strength and managed to hit him on the arm. “Stupid. Question.” 

Muraki smirked. “Told you so.”

Seiji grinned. “Thank you. Both.”

“You’re welcome,” Oriya told him and kissed him on the shoulder. 

Muraki kissed him on the forehead. “Congratulations, Seiji.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you feel like a Brilliant Man?” Oriya asked him as he turned the light off. 

“I feel like sleeping,” he grumbled. 

Muraki smirked. “I ruined my suit with bodily fluids for you,” he said. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Oriya said resignedly.

“No, I thought of giving it to you as a present.”

Seiji shook his head. Why couldn’t these two shut up and fall asleep after sex like normal men? “Let’s go shopping tomorrow,” he muttered, closing his eyes and rolling on his stomach. “You ruined my ties. Again.”

Oriya laughed softly. “Good night, Seiji.”

“Yes, good night, Seiji,” Muraki told him. “Good night, my love.”

Seiji smirked. Oriya was Muraki’s love, but he was next to Oriya. He really felt brilliant.


	59. Sai is on the way to becoming a pro (finally)

Oriya looked at Sai proudly. “This is such a big day for you. What do you want to wear?”

Seiji smirked. Of course Oriya would think of clothes first.

“I will wear... Do you think if I wear kimono and hakama, like Uncle Touya-sensei does, it will be too formal for the occasion?”

Seiji snickered. Like father, like son. 

Oriya turned towards Seiji. Sai also looked towards him. Seiji gulped. The two cutest persons he’d ever met were staring at him with the same belief that he would have the right answer. And, yes, Sai was small and cute, but Oriya had no right to look that cute in his age, or pretend that had no idea about these things. 

“I think it will be fine, Sai, although people will be surprised seeing you in formal dress. Today is just your first match on your way to becoming a pro. You’ll wipe the floor with them and we’ll be out in ten minutes.” He smirked. Going back and forth would take longer than the game, he was certain of that. 

“What if you wear your blue kimono, then, and leave the hakama for your final match?” Oriya said. 

Sai nodded. He ran towards his room. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?”

“No, I have to prepare for tonight.” Oriya grimaced. “One of the usual idiots wants to introduce a new idiot to me. I have to do my homework.”

Seiji nodded, and as usual didn’t ask what work would entail. He’d rather not know any details. 

Sai came back grinning. He twirled around the room. “How do I look, Dad?”

“You look so very pretty,” Oriya told him admiringly. 

“Thank you, Dad,” Sai said, stopping. He smoothed his kimono down, in a manner he’d learned from Oriya. “Will you do my hair, Dad?” he asked, kneeling carefully in front of Oriya. 

“Of course.” 

Seiji looked at them, one next to the other kneeling in exactly the same way. He loved them both so much, and every moment with them was precious. “Oriya, are you sure you can’t join us?” he asked again. 

Oriya started combing Sai’s hair. “I have work to do.”

Sai lowered his head, closing his eyes in obvious bliss. 

“Besides, this is a special moment for you and Sai. You should be together.”

Seiji smiled. Ah, Oriya, sacrificing himself.

“Touya-sensei wrote me that he will be there for the game,” Oriya continued before Seiji could say that he this was a special moment for all three of them. “Akira too, and Hikaru, and some of his friends too, who have been teasing him about his weekly trips to Kyoto.” Oriya picked up a ribbon that matched Sai’s kimono perfectly, perhaps even cut from the same fabric, and started tying the lower part of Sai’s hair. “It will be too Go-intensive for me. There, all done, Sai,” he said, holding up a mirror so that Sai could see how it looked. 

The look of concentration on Sai’s face as he checked his hair was priceless. “Thank you, Dad,” he grinned. “This is perfect.” Sai looked at Oriya adoringly. “Thank you.”

Oriya looked back at Sai with the same adoration. 

For a second Seiji felt excluded, but then both of them turned towards him again, making Seiji wonder when they had learned to be so coordinated in their moves. How slowly had it happened that he had missed it? And they both looked at him with love. “I’m ready now, Papa,” Sai said as he stood up. 

“My loves, doing what they love. I am so proud of you. Sai, come here.” 

Sai turned towards Oriya. Oriya hugged him, and then kissed him on the cheek. 

“When I’m back, I’ll recreate the game for you, Dad.”

“Yes, Sai. I would appreciate that.”

Sai then came to Ogata and offered him his hand. “Let’s go, Papa.”

Seiji took it, looking down at Sai. Sai still behaved with a childish trust, but he could understand why Oriya encouraged it. Their little boy wouldn’t be a boy much longer, would he? 

Sai was small, slight, looked so innocent with his huge, blue eyes and so pretty in his kimono that no one would expect him to be a strong opponent. He expected people to coo at him, the way they did when they saw him on the streets around the house. They really wouldn’t know what hit them when Sai started playing. He grinned. “Let’s go, Sai,” he said, taking his hand.

&*&*  
Seiji opened his eyes. He’d used the opportunity of the car ride to have a short nap and relax, but Sai, it seemed, had been busy staring outside. “That’s the Institute,” he said pointing at the tall building in front of them. “Ready?”

Sai nodded. 

Seiji got out of the car and waited as Nobu opened the door for Sai. 

“Papa?” Sai asked the moment he was out. 

“Yes, Sai?”

He pointed towards the other children entering the Institute, almost all with their parents, Go instructors, friends. “I know I’m good, but…” 

Seiji smirked. “You’re more than good, Sai.” He gave Sai his hand and guided him inside the Institute. 

Saito-san smiled at them. “Ogata-sensei. And this must be Sai,” she said. “Ogata-sensei, you hadn’t mentioned your student is so cute,” she laughed. She reached to touch his hair and then pulled her hand back. “No, we can’t mess up that cute hairstyle,” she told herself. 

Seiji noticed that Sai blushed. Oh, dear, would he end up as awkward as Oriya when it came to compliments? Just as awkward equaled twice as cute, Seiji thought, feeling strangely protective. 

“The matches will take place at the seventh floor. You can watch from the guest room on the ground floor.”

“Thank you, Saito-san. Come on, Sai.”

Sai held his hand a little more tightly as they walked up, and stepped closer to him in the elevator, as if scared of the other people next to them. When they reached the room where the exam would take place Sai refused to move from his side. 

Seiji sighed. Being childish was one thing, but this was being scared. “You will be fine, Sai,” he said instead of ‘your Dad will be so disappointed to hear of your behaviour’. 

“Papa,” Sai said, begging him with his eyes, and not letting go of his hand. 

“Can I have a kiss for good luck?”

“Sai,” he said, and his voice came out louder than he expected. “You don’t need that for good luck.”

“Daddy gave me one,” Sai whispered, blinking innocently at him. 

Seiji rolled his eyes upwards. Of course, who else was to blame? He’d have to have another talk with Oriya about not letting Sai grow up. 

“Please, Papa,” Sai asked again. Was those tears? 

“Fine,” he sighed and knelt down, kissing Sai on the cheek. “Will you go and play now?”

“Yes, Papa. Thank you, Papa,” he smiled happily and then turned away from him to ask where he would play. 

Seiji stood up. Damned cute Mibu men. He realized everyone was staring at him and he glared back. 

“Such a cute little one,” a woman cooed behind him. “I wish my daughter was so feminine.”

“That’s my son,” he growled at her.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized and hurried away from him. 

“Can’t you see he’s wearing a boy’s kimono?” He continued. Perhaps Akiko-san and Oriya were right; people were losing their traditions.

“That’s your son?” Another woman else asked him. 

Seiji turned, still glaring. “Yes, you have a problem with that? Or his clothes?” 

“No, no. You are Ogata-Hon’inbo, right? I had no idea you were married. You don’t wear a ring now, though.”

He noticed the faint white area on her ring finger where a ring must have been for the longest time, but no more. “My personal life is personal.”

“Sorry,” she said, leaving him alone. 

“So, that’s Hikaru’s little friend,” Waya said.

Seiji glared at him as well.

“Why don’t we all go down to see the game?” Akira suggested, positioning himself between Seiji and Waya. “Father is already waiting for us.”

Seiji nodded. “Yes, let’s.” He looked at Sai, already seated in front of the board, and made the victory sign at him. 

Sai grinned. He waved at him and then turned towards his opponent, who was telling him something. Sai’s smile faded. 

Seiji was glad Oriya was not there. He’d probably attack whoever made his Sai look like that. “Fuck. Sorry,” he grinned at Akira. 

“What is it?” 

“I know why Oriya didn’t come. Ah, he’s such an idiot.” A stupidly protective one. 

Akira smiled a little and Seiji followed him to the guest room from where they would see the matches. 

&*&*

As Seiji had expected Sai’s match was one of the shortest of the matches fought that day. It would have been even shorter if his opponent hadn’t needlessly dragged it out, for an extra thirty minutes until he accepted his defeat. 

Sai came to find them immediately after winning. He looked miserable.

“Sai, you won,” Hikaru told him brightly. “Why that face?”

Sai shook his head. He went to sit next to Seiji. “My opponent was bad. I thought insei were supposed to be good, but he was worse than Grandad.”

“Your Grandad is a strong player,” Touya-sensei said, hiding a smile behind his hand. 

Sai looked at the screen showing the other matches. He pointed at a teenager in a blue T-shirt. “He plays worse than Dad. I thought the world of Go would be stronger now that you,” he looked at Hikaru, “and you,” he turned towards Akira, “are here to inspire young players.” He sighed. 

“I told Oriya the Japanese Go Association would be more challenging than the Kansai one, but did he listen?” Seiji muttered.

Hikaru snickered. Akira looked awkwardly at his father. Touya-sensei’s expression was clear: ‘don’t get me involved in your argument.’

“I’m from Kyoto. I can’t play for Tokyo,” Sai shouted. 

Hikaru started laughing while Akira smiled.

Seiji rolled his eyes again. That child, and that father of his. 

Waya hadn’t stopped staring at Sai. “You are Sai,” he finally said. 

“Of course I am,” Sai replied. “And you are?”

“Zelda. I mean, Waya Yoshitaka. You are Sai. The Sai, right?”

Seiji stood up, taking Sai’s hand and pulling him up. “I think it’s time to go home. Oriya will be worried if we are late.”

“Yes, he will,” Sai agreed. “Oh, Papa, what if Dad thinks I lost and that’s why we’re not back already? Text him, please.”

Touya-sensei also stood up. “Oriya-san invited us for the weekend.”

Hikaru nodded. 

Seiji was not surprised. Hikaru spent almost every weekend at their house, and Touya-sensei always visited them for a few days whenever he was in Japan. He suddenly wondered if Oriya had something planned; the other pros would keep Sai occupied for hours, leaving him alone, should he wish it. 

“You can’t leave. Hikaru, is this Sai? I know it is,” Waya continued, following them out. 

Seiji ignored him, feeling too happy about everything. The world had seen the first glimpse of his tiger, his friends were there, and Oriya had plans for them.


	60. A story for adults (or bonding time for Sai and his Dad)

Sai opened the door to Papa’s study. “Papa, Dad and I are going to watch a film. Will you join us?”

“Sai, your exam for becoming a professional is tomorrow. Do you have time for a film?”

Sai nodded. “I’ll just keep Dad company while I study Go problems.”

Papa smiled at him. “Yes, that’s a good idea, Sai.”

“Well?”

“What? Oh, no, I won’t join you.” Papa lowered his voice. “It’s a samurai film, isn’t it?”

Sai grinned. “Yes,” he shouted. 

“No, thank you.”

“Ok, Papa.” Sai closed the door softly. It was his loss. 

He went to find Dad in the bathroom. “Papa is not joining us today either,” he said as soon as he was in. 

“Oh, well.”

Sai sat down on a wooden stool and watched as Dad, already stripped to the waist, applied camelia oil on his hair. Would he become as tall as Dad? He was trying to be as fit, at least. He pulled down his garments and looked at his stomach. His muscles were not as defined as Dad’s, but he was getting there.

“Sai, want me to do your hair now?”

He looked up. Dad had wrapped a towel around his head. He looked like a hero from a Thousand Nights and One with his improvised turban. “Yes, please,” he said as he untied the ribbon holding it back, and turned around.

Dad put a towel over his shoulders and started. The dye smelled weird and unpleasant, but Dad’s fingers were so gentle as he untangled his hair with his fingers and then started working the dye in. When Dad started massaging his scalp Sai closed his eyes in bliss. “Dad, do you think Mum would do this for me?”

“What brought this on, Sai?”

“This morning I overheard a girl at school saying how she went at a spa with her mother for her birthday and…” Sai let his head drop forward. “I do these things with you and…”

“And?”

Sai shrugged. His class-mates called him weird, but he didn’t care. If Dad didn’t care having hair that almost reached to his knees, and if Dad could wear colourful kimono with pretty flowers, why should Sai care how others called him? “I wonder, what she was like, that’s all. Why don’t we ever see her family? Why don’t they ever visit us?” 

Dad sighed. He put a soft cap on Sai, wrapped it with a towel, and then massaged his shoulders. “They’re a very traditional family, Sai. When Noriko came here, they…”

Sai was not a child to be protected anymore. “Dad, you’re lying. I can tell when you do.”

Dad tickled him. “You do, don’t you?”

Sai shrieked and got up, trying to avoid his fingers. “I do, I do. Dad,” he whined. 

Dad stopped. “Let’s watch the film, Sai,” he said as he started washing his face. 

Dad didn’t want to talk, then. Fine by him. He’d ask again later. Sai focused on washing himself. He then put some adjuki bean paste on his palm, added water, and started exfoliating. His class-mates were probably jealous because his skin was clear, and his Dad had been teaching him all his beauty secrets. “Film time,” Sai said brightly when he was done. He couldn’t wait for Dad to put masks on him. That was the best part.

“Can you massage my shoulders? I hadn’t realized how tense I was until you did earlier,” Sai said when they were in the room, Dad had applied the green tea and yoghurt mask on him, and the film had just started. 

“You shouldn’t be tense before a fight.”

Sai laughed nervously. “I know, but I can’t help it. If I win tomorrow, I will become a professional.”

Dad lowered his garments again, and started massaging Sai’s shoulders again. “You’re growing up so fast, too fast for me,” he whispered. 

Sai closed his eyes. He remembered being a grown-up and a ghost, but the more time passed, the more this became the life of a stranger, memories that no longer affected him. Dad thought he was growing up; Sai thought he was becoming smaller. But that was good; he’d been in so much pain while he was waiting trapped in that Go board. He’d been so lonely, so scared, so sad. This life was better. 

“Your Mother’s story is a story for grown-ups. Do you really want to hear it?”

Sai nodded. 

“Her family was in debt to ours. Instead of paying it off, they sold her to me.”

Sai froze. “Was Mum one of the women who work here?”

“No, she was just mine.”

Was that why, no matter how much Sai had searched, he’d never found any pictures of her, or any other sign of her existence? “Is that why you never talk about her?” 

Dad didn’t answer for a while. “Yes.”

He looked at the frozen screen. A woman’s face was staring defiantly at him. Had Mum looked like her, or had she been as sad as Dad felt at that moment? 

“Neither of us wanted this marriage, so we bonded over that. Our messed up, domineering fathers,” Dad suddenly chuckled. “We tried to make it work because it was better than the alternative, but… We might have become good friends, had she lived.”

Sai couldn’t take Dad’s growing sadness. It was almost as bad as the misery he’d carried around him for a thousand years. It was that bad. “You’re right; it’s a story for adults. There’s nothing happy about it.”

Dad hugged him. “I’m sorry there’s nothing romantic or loving about how you came to this world. I wish your Mum were here to see you. She would have loved you so much, and would have supported you in everything you do.”

Sai turned around and hugged Dad. “You love me for her too. I know, I know, Dad.”

Dad allowed it for a moment. Then he pushed Sai away, smiling. “Time to wipe the rest of the mask now, I think.”

Sai looked at the large, half-face-shaped smear on Dad’s kimono. “Oops?”

Dad laughed. “Oh, Sai.” He pulled him close to him again, and rubbed his face against his garment. “Oh, Sai.”

“Dad,” he smiled. He moved away and went to fetch the warm towels. He cleaned himself first and then started removing the mask from Dad’s face. He liked it when he could touch Dad. Even such small things felt so comforting to him and he didn’t know why. 

He didn’t mind not having a Mum when he had Dad. “Dad?” 

“Yes?”

“Is my kimono ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes, Sai.”

“Yours too?”

“Of course,” Dad smiled.

“Can I see it?”

“After the film. And the bath.”

“Oh. Oh, we still haven’t done the rice bran mask.” Sai sat down raising his face towards Dad. “Please, Dad.”

Dad started applying the mask on him with a brush. How gentle he was. Sai smiled. “What does my kimono look like?”

“The hakama is green, and the kimono is white with purple and green stripes.”

Sai smiled again. He hoped it was very girly. First time he’d taken part in the exams his opponent had called him a girl. This time Sai would show them exacty how girly he was. “I really hope my hair matches the purple of the kimono.”

“I hope so too.”

“You should have dyed your hair too,” Sai said after a while. “Then we’d be matching in everything,” Sai laughed.

“That would be too much.”

Sai pouted. 

“I could wear a wig?”

“No, it’s fine. Maybe if we have matching hair ribbons? That would be nice.”

“Of course, Sai.”

Sai made to hug Dad, but this time Dad stopped him. 

“Ooops,” Sai grinned. “Dad?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“Can we watch the film properly after I wash my hair? I don’t know what’s happening.”

“That would be great. This is one of my favourite films, you know.”

“Who fights whom and how?” 

Dad laughed. “You know me far too well.”

Sai closed his eyes again. He wanted time to pass soon. He wanted to wash his face, wash his hair, wash himself, and then lie against Daddy and watch the film with him. He was still nervous about the game the following day, but being next to Daddy made him less stressed. 

If only Daddy came with him to the game. He’d be so happy. 

Daddy started massaging his shoulders again. “Sai, would you mind if I came to see you play tomorrow?”

“Yes. I mean, No,” Sai shouted as he turned and hugged Daddy. “I want you to watch me play. I want you to always watch me play.”

“Of course, Sai.”

Sai nuzzled him. Dad’s kimono would need deep cleaning anyway; Sai might as well keep soiling it.


	61. Sai is still on the way to becoming a professional

Oriya looked at the building. “So, this is the Institute.”

Sai nodded. He turned towards Oriya. “Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Papa says I don’t need it, but can I have a kiss for good luck? If I win this game, I will become a professional.” Sai’s eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“You will win this,” Oriya reassured him and reached for him. Sai had been preparing for a year for this, first by winning games against the other students at the institute, becoming first in his class, and then winning the first of the two games against a 3-dan professional. Sai was ready. 

Sai almost purred when he kissed him. “Thank you, Dad. I know I’m selfish and troublesome, so your support means everything to me.”

Oriya hit him lightly with his pipe. “Sai, you’re my son. I would support you even if you chose to stay at home and play games all day.”

“But that’s what I do, Dad.”

Oriya laughed. “I meant computer games or such things. You’re about to become a professional player like your Papa, and then teach others the beauty of Go. That is a worthwhile goal in life.”

Sai hugged him again, and then kissed him. “I think I’m ready now, Dad.”

Oriya smiled. Of course he was. “Nobu,” he said as he stepped out of the car.

Nobu grinned as he also got out. “Little Master,” he told Sai as he opened the door for him. 

Sai waited until Oriya was next to him and then gave him his hand. “I’ll show you where the matches are held, and then you can join Papa.”

“Yes, that would be wonderful, Sai.”

Sai led him inside, smiling at everyone, and ignoring the way they murmured as they walked. Oriya could hear their disparaging thoughts but Sai felt their disapproval. Oriya squeezed Sai’s fingers. His Sai was so brave; even when people around him thought him strange he marched on, focused on his goal. 

Sai suddenly stopped. “This is Saito-san,” he grinned. “She works here. Saito-san, this is my Dad. He finally came to see me play,” Sai added, full of happiness. 

Saito-san frowned. “But, I thought that Ogata-sensei was your father.”

“No, he is Papa.”

Her frown deepened for a second. Ogata-sensei was gay?

“Ogata-sensei has been teaching Sai since Sai was three,” Oriya said, smiling at Sai. “As a result, my son is very affectionate towards him.”

“Ogata-sensei never mentioned he’d been teaching you for so long,” Saito-san said, still quite confused. She’d never picked up any hints from Ogata-sensei’s behavior that he was gay. 

Sai grinned. “But he has. I’ll show Dad the examination room now, Saito-san. See you later.”

Saito-san smiled. Was Ogata-sensei just Sai’s tutor or his other father? How could she find out? “I’ll be here, Sai-kun.”

Sai waved at her. “She’s still confused,” he whispered to Oriya. 

“It’s because of your hair.”

Sai frowned. “But my hair matches my clothes. What’s wrong with that?”

“Absolutely nothing, Sai,” Oriya smiled, following Sai into the elevator. 

Sai kept ignoring the way people stared at him, thinking only of his upcoming game. 

“That is,” a man around Oriya’s age started saying when the doors opened. The teen next to him started nodding, slavishly agreeing with his tutor even before he’d spoken. 

“Yes?” Oriya turned towards him. 

“Disgusting. Men should look like men,” he said after he walked out of the elevator, pointing at Sai’s hair. 

Oriya took a step forward.

“Leave him alone, Dad. It’s not worth it,” Sai said, shaking his head. “I’ve heard worse.”

Ah, his Sai was braver than he thought. Oriya nodded. “As you wish, Sai. But if you want me to beat him up,” he whispered to him.

Sai laughed. “No, no, not today.”

“Only an idiot judges men on the basis of their hair or clothes, anyway,” Oriya said, still feeling proud of Sai, and yet… “It’s not right that he thinks he got away with saying something so hurtful, Sai.”

Sai shrugged. “Words are hurtful only if I let them hurt me. Didn’t you tell me that the first time I realized what kind of customers we have?”

Oriya hugged Sai. “You have grown so much, and I am still your stupid Dad.”

“You are the best Dad in the world,” Sai said as he hugged him back, ignoring whomever looked at them as consciously as Oriya. He took a step back. “Look, Dad, I think that’s my table. You will watch my game carefully, won’t you?”

“Of course, Sai.”

Sai bowed to him formally. “Thank you so much for your continuous support, Dad.”

Oriya grinned. “Thank me by winning.”

“I will.” 

Oriya smiled and waved Sai’s words away, hitting the man behind them who was thinking that Sai’s hair and clothes were disrespectful to the game. “Ah, I am so clumsy today,” he grinned. “Forgive me.”

Nobu stepped next to Oriya. “Accept the Master’s apology,” he said in a threatening tone. 

The man fled. 

“Dad, really,” Sai rolled his eyes upwards. “Maybe you should go find Papa, before you hit more people by accident?”

“What a brilliant idea, Sai,” Oriya smiled. 

Sai shook his head, amused. His Dad was so funny, thinking that Sai had no idea what he was doing. Oh, Dad.

&*&*

Seiji shook his head the moment he saw Oriya. “Don’t tell me your outfit matches Sai’s, please.”

“What’s wrong with my outfit? Or Sai’s? Green and purple is a perfectly acceptable colour combination for the season.”

Seiji nodded. “In the restaurant, maybe. But in a kimono and hakama this combination is only for girls.”

“I like wearing matching clothes with Sai,” Oriya muttered as he sat down next to Seiji. “Besides, who cares if this combination is for girls. It looks good on both of us,” he said, hitting Seiji with his pipe.

“Ouch. You don’t even smoke anymore, why do you still carry that thing?” 

“Because I like sucking on things,” Oriya hissed. 

“It’s not like _you’re_ frustrated, damn you,” Seiji glared. In two months he’d have to defend his Hon’inbo title, and, as usual, that meant no sex. For him, that is. Oriya had Muraki. 

Someone knocked on the door and a second later Hikaru walked in, red-faced. 

Had he heard them? Seiji glared at Oriya again, and Oriya snorted. 

“Seiji thinks my clothes are inappropriate,” Oriya said in an amused tone before Hikaru had a chance to speak. 

“Eh?” Hikaru looked behind him, panicked. 

Akira followed a step behind Hikaru. “The colours look good on you, Oriya-san.

Oriya smiled. 

“Traitor,” Seiji whispered. When Akira and Hikaru sat down he smiled at them. “You are staying with us this weekend, right? I’m looking forward to playing against you. Both of you.”

They looked at each other like cats splashed with water. 

“Sai is looking forward to your visit,” Seiji added before they could find an excuse to stay away from Kokakurou.

“Mine too?” Touya-sensei asked as he came in with Akiko-san.

“Of course, Sensei,” Oriya answered for him. 

“What a beautiful kimono,” Akiko-san said. “Purple is such a good colour on you, Oriya-san. I am looking forward to seeing Sai’s outfit. Is it exactly like yours?”

Seiji rolled his eyes. Touya-sensei sat down. “What can you do?” he smiled at him. 

Waya, Izumi, and Ashiwara came in next. “So, this will be Sai’s last match as an insei?” Izumi asked. 

“I hope so,” Oriya said, sounding hopeful indeed. 

“If he doesn’t win, I’ll have him grounded,” Seiji said. 

“No, confinement is a cruel and harsh punishment to a child,” Oriya immediately told him, hitting him lightly on the head again. 

“And hitting me is a cruel and punishment to an adult.”

“Pff, you can take it. Sai, on the other hand…” Oriya sighed dramatically. 

Hikaru nodded, glaring at Seiji. 

Seiji smiled. He’d deal with Hikaru later. 

Hikaru paled and shifted closer to Akira. 

“What is the matter, Oriya-san?" Akiko-san asked gently. 

“Some idiots were saying nasty things in front of Sai because of his appearance.”

Ah, and Oriya hadn’t been able to beat them up. That explained his temper. Seiji smiled at him. “I will thank you for your patience dealing with the idiots when we get home. Do you think you can calm down now?” he whispered.

Hikaru started coughing. 

So, he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought he was. Oh, well. 

“I’m telling you, he is The Sai,” Waya was saying to Izumi. At least he hadn’t noticed a thing, Seiji thought with some relief. 

Izumi shook his head. “Waya, be reasonable. The Sai on NetGo vanished more than fourteen years ago. This Sai is what? Twelve? Thirteen?”

“Thirteen and a month,” Oriya nodded. 

“See?”

“But, you’ll see. His Go. Is Sai’s.”

Seiji smirked. “Waya, isn’t it time you got over this obsession with _that_ Sai?”

“A man…” Waya started.

“The game is starting,” Hikaru said. “Who cares about that Sai when we have this one?”

Izumi smiled. “This Sai is so lucky to have you as a friend, Hikaru.”

“That is true, Hikaru-kun,” Oriya said. “I hope you will support Sai in the future as you have so far.”

“Always.” Hikaru grinned. “Even though he’ll beat me in public as soon as he can.”

Seiji also grinned. Yes, he was looking forward to that. 

&*&*

Moments after Sai’s match was finished the door opened and Sai ran in. “I made it, Dad,” he shouted, hurrying towards Oriya-san and stopping a moment before he fell on him. “I made it,” he laughed. 

Oriya-san hugged him.

Hikaru started crying. “Sai. Sai,” he mumbled. This really was his Sai, the one he remembered so well. 

Sai ran to him next. “Hikaru, why are you crying?”

“I’m so happy for you, Sai.” He hugged him, feeling ridiculously happy when Sai hugged him back. 

“You dyed your hair,” Ogata-san frowned. 

“Dad dyed it for me,” Sai corrected him. “It matches my outfit.”

Ogata-san shook his head, sighing. He was a man resigned to accepting what his spouse wanted, Hikaru realized, hiding a grin behind his fan. 

He stared at Sai again. That deep purple really was the colour he remembered. “It matches you,” he muttered. 

Sai nodded. “That too,” he grinned. 

“It’s not a good idea dying your hair from such a young age,” Akiko-san said seriously. “Oriya-san, what were you thinking?”

Sai turned his head towards Akiko-san. “I made Dad do it. It was my idea,” he protested loudly before Oriya-san could answer. 

Akiko-san smiled. “I like it, Sai. But maybe you shouldn’t do it until you’re older? Black is also a good colour on you.”

Oriya-san nodded. “Akiko-san is right, as always.”

Hikaru ruffled his hair. Ah, Sai, this was the Sai he knew.

“I wanted to acknowledge my past self by doing this,” Sai whispered in his ear. “But, I don’t know if I’ll do it again. The colour is a little smelly.” He grimaced. 

Hikaru sniffed him. “I can’t smell a thing.”

“Of course not. Dad washed my hair twice afterwards so I wouldn’t smell it any longer.” Sai let go of Hikaru and ran back to his father. 

“Dad, did you see my game?”

“Yes, Sai,” Oriya-san smiled. 

“Can I explain it to you now?”

Ogata-san took a portable Go board out of his bag. Touya-sensei sat next to him. Waya, Izumi, and Ashiwara shifted as one so they could face the board. 

“You sit here, Dad,” Sai said as he took Oriya’s hand and pulled him so that he would face Ogata-san. “And I’ll sit here, with you.”

That left one side for Hikaru and Akira. Hikaru felt Akira press close to him, but he didn’t care. Every time he heard Sai explain a game to Oriya-san, he remembered how patient Sai had been with him and what a great teacher he was. “Sai, please give me your guidance,” he whispered. 

Sai glanced at him. “Always, Hikaru,” he smiled. 

Hikaru smiled back. How he hoped the gods would let Sai keep this promise to him.


	62. Ogata Oza celebrates his win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of know where this came from, but have no idea how it escalated like this! meep!

Sai hugged Ogata-san. “Congratulations again on winning the Oza title, Papa,” he told him. 

“Thank you, Sai.”

“One day I’ll also be an Oza and Meijin and Hon’inbo and Gosei and Judan at the same time,” Sai said brightly. 

“And one day I’ll have all seven titles. Soon, I hope,” Ogata-san gave them a frightening smile. 

“Leave something for the rest of us,” Hikaru grinned. 

“At six dan you still have some way to go, Hikaru,” Sai told him reasonably. “But one day you will also hold a major title, if not more. I know it.” Sai turned towards Akira. “You too, Akira. I know it. Your playing styles are so different, after all.”

Oriya-san stood up. “It’s almost eleven. It really is past your bedtime, Sai.”

“But, Dad,” Sai whined for a moment.

“Sai, the restaurant will close in five minutes, and we’ll continue the celebration for Seiji’s title at the bar, as we had agreed earlier. What have we said about bars?”

“I will only go into one when I am old enough to drink.”

“And are you old enough to drink?”

Sai’s shoulders slumped. 

Sai was such a baby. “Ah, the life of a young professional,” Hikaru grinned, remembering how often he’d been excluded from celebrations that involved drinking. “It’s okay, Sai, bars are boring places.”

Sai still looked left out and miserable. 

Oriya-san smiled softly. “You’re not sleepy yet, are you? What if we play some Go until you do?”

“You will play Go with me?” Sai looked pleadingly at Oriya-san for a second until Oriya-san hugged him and then took his hand. “Let’s go. Good night, Papa. Good night, Hikaru. Good night, Akira. Good night.” He almost bounced out of the room, never letting go of Oriya-san’s hand. From what Hikaru could hear, Sai was also talking non-stop about Go, and how excited he was that Dad wanted to play with him.

Ogata-san snorted the moment they were out. “If only that worked that well with me.”

Akira made a questioning gesture. 

“Oriya rarely asks Sai for a game. It’s always the other way around so, when he asks, Sai drops everything for it. Whereas, when I’m trying to get Sai to do anything, I need to withhold games.”

“And does that work?” Akira asked with genuine curiosity.

“No. Sai knows that I don’t mean it because I love playing Go with him.”

Akira smiled sympathetically. 

He could be like Akiko-san, sometimes. Hikaru looked at him proudly. Akira knew what to say, and when to say it. As for Hikaru… “So, did someone mention going to the bar?” He stood up.

“Shouldn’t we pay first?” Akira asked as he followed him. 

“No, Oriya will have dealt with it.” Ogata-san walked out of the restaurant leaving them behind. 

“Crime does pay,” whispered Hikaru with a smile. 

Akira hit him on the back. 

“What?”

“Hikaru, you’re an ass. Hadn’t we agreed we wouldn’t mention Oriya-san’s family business ever again? Oriya-san doesn’t even like it.”

“But it is kind of funny.”

Akira hit him again. “You’re lucky Ogata-san is already at the bar, talking to Ashiwara. Ogata-san doesn’t like to be reminded of it either. Would you, if you were in his shoes?”

Hikaru shrugged. He wasn’t, so his opinion didn’t matter. 

“You know that Ogata-san would have destroyed you at the next game had he heard your comment, right?”

“Sai says, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.”

Akira laughed. “Two beers, please,” he asked the barman when they finally reached the bar.

“Their drinks are on me,” Ogata-san shouted. “Put them on my tab.”

“Thank you, Ogata-san,” Akira said politely. He nudged Hikaru.

“Yeah, what he said.”

“You are hopeless,” Akira grinned. 

“Yes, maybe… but I’ve been thinking.”

“Yes?”

“Ogata-san really is on a roll. I think he might get all the titles by this time next year.”

“And?” Akira smiled. “He’s a good player and he deserves it. Also, that’s been his dream ever since I’ve known him.”

“It’s scary.” Hikaru started laughing. “Wouldn’t it be funny if Sai then took one of the titles from him? Or more?”

“Sai is still a two-dan player. He may be good, but he needs to play a lot more games before he can challenge Ogata-san.” Akira smiled at him. “We need to play a lot more games before we can challenge Ogata-san.”

Hikaru hated it when Akira was right. “Ha, look at that. Dr Muraki showed up.” And he looked as immaculate as ever. In a white suit, no less. How did he do that? Five minutes into dinner and Hikaru had managed to drop a tomato on his shirt. If he ever wore a white suit, he’d get it dirty within seconds. 

“He usually doesn’t come to any of the games, does he?”

“No, even though he is decent at Go.”

Akira nodded. “He’s going straight for Ogata-san.”

“Yes, he must want to congra…” Hikaru couldn’t finish his sentence. Dr Muraki, Sai’s Uncle Muraki, Oriya-san’s best friend, was being attacked by Ogata-san. No, not attacked. His bottle slipped from his fingers. “He’s kissing Ogata-san,” he whispered. 

“Ogata-san is kissing him,” Akira corrected him, sounding shocked. 

Hikaru turned towards him. No, Akira looked shocked. 

They watched as the doctor half-dragged Ogata-san out of the bar, while Ogata-san kissed him and groped him as if he couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Poor Oriya-san,” Akira sighed the moment they were out. He suddenly grabbed Hikaru by the arms. “We can’t tell him what we saw. It will be bad.”

“Poor Sai, you mean.”

Akira looked at his beer bottle. “Screw this,” he suddenly said, looking grim. “I need something stronger. Two whiskies, please.”

He’d never had whisky, but that sounded like the right thing for the occasion. “One for me?” Hikaru asked. 

“No, both for me.”

“One more whisky,” Hikaru asked and watched the bartender fill a third glass. “Fuck. I can’t believe that…. That … Ogata.” He couldn’t find a stronger swear word than that. 

Akira nodded. 

He took a sip. “Bleurgh. That is disgusting.” He finished it all. “One more.” Maybe if he were as drunk as Ogata-san he would forget what he’d just seen. 

&*&*

Muraki opened the door for a second time and grinned. “Come on, Oriya. He’s not that drunk.”

Oriya grabbed the card key from Muraki’s hand and slammed the door to his face, barring him from the room. 

“Ah, Oriya,” he sighed. He could understand why Oriya was against sex while drunk; on one hand he’d had to deal with too many drunken customers before and during sex in his restaurant, and on the other he forced women into non-consensual sex every night. That had made him unable to stomach the lack of consent in his partners, but Seiji really wasn’t…

Seiji slid down the wall, snoring softly.

Okay, Seiji was that drunk. He would never be able to consent to anything like that. If he were Oriya, he’d make sure Seiji was comfortable, cover him with a blanket, leave him some painkillers, and go to sleep. But he was not Oriya, and lack of consent was not an issue for him. 

He smiled. For him lack of consent was a turn-on, one that Oriya could understand, but hated. Muraki grabbed Seiji by the armpits and pulled him up. Fuck, he was heavy. No matter. His room was on the same floor, just two doors away. He could do it. He would do it. He started counting the steps. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, all good children go to heaven. 

As if Seiji would ever say no to him. He glanced towards Oriya’s room for a second. Oriya knew it, or he wouldn’t have let him be off with his precious Seiji. Oriya trusted him.  
As always the thought made him dizzy. Oriya was not stupid; he knew what Muraki was capable of. Yet, when he showed him how much he trusted him, when he showed him the same blind, unquestioning trust as Ukyou, he couldn’t betray it. He couldn’t be himself and betray them. 

He caressed Seiji the moment he dropped him on his bed. “You’re so lucky, Seiji. Anyone else I would have killed by now. You’re a lost lamb in a dark forest full of wolves, but….” Was his friend a wolf or a fox? Muraki didn’t know, but Seiji was under his protection.

Seiji shifted a little, moaning as Muraki started undressing him. He was a good-looking man but a little too soft, perhaps. Muraki poked the beginning of Seiji’s beer belly, grinning. It was sexy that he was so weak compared to him, or Oriya. He knew it made Oriya feel protective towards Seiji, but it only made Muraki hungry and desirous to mess him up. 

His dick was soft too, resting against his thigh. Should he bother trying to wake at least that part of Seiji up? No. It would be too much effort considering how drunk Seiji was. Muraki turned him around, admiring his ass. Soft, but in good shape for a man who spent most of his day sitting down, and perfect for fucking. 

Muraki grabbed his cheeks and jiggled them. Did Oriya ever play with Seiji like this? He had to ask someday. They were such a good size for holding, after all. He shook them some more, grinning. This was fun. 

Then he reached for the bed stand and found the lube. He had to prepare Seiji thoroughly before fucking him or Oriya would kick his ass. Ah, the things he did for Oriya. There was something so satisfying in sinking into a resisting body, after all. He smirked, caressing Seiji’s hair. Maybe another time, with someone else. 

When he was satisfied that Seiji was ready, he parted his legs and sank inside him. He was so hot, and so relaxed around him, so welcoming. Muraki leaned down and kissed him as he buried himself fully into Seiji. “My little lamb,” he whispered as he bit him. “Still so innocent.”

He pulled away and slammed into Seiji again. There was something about Seiji’s soft body and his smart mouth that made Muraki want to break him. There was something about Seiji’s eager submission that made Muraki want to keep him. Muraki thrust faster and faster.

Someone else he would scar, or maybe even kill. He would thrust with his knife at the same time as with his cock, and their body, soft, receptive, vulnerable, would open sweetly for him, ripe, red, bleeding. More receptive and vulnerable than Seiji’s as he fucked him. All his.

Muraki shuddered as he came, imagining blood on Seiji’s skin. A few feathers flew down and Muraki looked back. Ah, his wings manifested themselves again after so long. Perhaps it was a sign that he could continue evolving. He caressed Seiji. “Thank you, my lamb.”

&*&* 

Oriya opened his eyes at the slight noise. He reached for his gun as he sprang out of bed and ran towards the door. He opened the door carefully, gun pointing outwards. 

“Just me,” Muraki smiled. And Seiji. 

Oriya sighed as he lowered his gun. 

“I thought of bringing Seiji back to you,” he said, still smiling.“I touched him, but I didn’t hurt him,” Muraki said, trying not to smirk and failing.

“I knew you would. And that you wouldn’t,” Oriya told him. “Can you carry him to the bed, or you need help?”

“I can manage.” Muraki nodded towards the gun. 

“Easier to hide than a sword when traveling.”

“Ah.” Muraki smiled again. “And the sleeping with Sai?”

Oriya felt himself redden a little. “I was lonely.” 

Muraki smirked. 

“It was Sai’s idea,” Oriya added hastily. 

“Of course it was,” Muraki continued smirking. “Don’t you ever worry that Sai is too attached to you?”

“Of course. But I am also too attached to him, so,” Oriya shrugged as he pulled the covers so that Muraki could lay down Seiji. 

“It’s called co-dependent parenthood.”

“It’s called raising Sai on my own.”

Muraki looked down. “You had Seiji. And your honorary aunts.”

“I’m over forty and my honorary aunts still pinch me to discipline me. I couldn’t let them do the same to Sai. As for Seiji,” Oriya sighed. “Yes, you are right. It’s just that Sai is mine, in a way that no one else is.” He sat down on the bed and caressed Seiji. “Maybe Seiji is mine, though. He keeps claiming it, and yet, he can’t even abide by the single rule I’ve given him.”

“Maybe you should collar him. Make him know that he belongs to you.”

“You think he doesn’t?”

Muraki shrugged. “What do I know about these things? I never keep my dolls long enough for me to train them. I just play and break them.”

Oriya covered Seiji. “Thank you for bringing him back,” he told Muraki, staring at him. “Do you want to spend the night?”

Muraki smiled slowly. “I thought you’d never ask.” He started stripping. “I already fucked Seiji, so it will be a while before I’m up for anything. Unless I use magic, that is.”

“Just come to bed, Muraki,” Oriya said as he slid next to Seiji. 

Sai coughed from behind the door.

Muraki grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around himself. 

“Yes, Sai?” Oriya said. “Come in.”

Sai opened the door quietly and peeked inside. “Dad,” he said, ignoring everyone but Oriya. “You left me.”

“Co-dependent,” Muraki sing-songed. 

Oriya glared at him for a second. “Sorry, Sai.” He looked at Seiji, still asleep and snoring, and avoided Muraki’s smirking face. “Do you want me to come back to you?”

Sai frowned. “Maybe? Or,” he grinned, “Maybe I can sleep with you here? It’s been a while since I’ve slept with you and Uncle Muraki.”

Muraki started laughing. “Sai, you’re old enough to sleep in your own bed.”

“But I sleep better when I’m with Dad.” Sai looked at him again. “I never have nightmares when I’m with Daddy.”

“And what kind of nightmares do you have now?” Muraki asked, still laughing. 

“That Papa has all the titles and whenever I challenge him, he beats me.”

“Co-dependent,” Muraki stage-whispered. “If Papa saw you, he’d say it’s not normal for a boy your age to sleep with his Dad.”

“Papa cares too much about what is normal,” Sai said. “I don’t give a damn.”

“Sai, language,” Oriya shouted, shocked. Who had been teaching such words to Sai? 

Sai grinned. Can I hug you? he asked, and Oriya nodded. Sai hurried to him. “I know you want to be with Uncle Muraki now,” Sai whispered to him. “Sorry for cock-blocking you,” he laughed and ran away. 

Oriya froze. 

“He’s fast,” Muraki grinned. 

“Sai. Language,” Oriya shouted at the same time as Muraki. Really, when he found who’d been teaching these things to Sai, he’d torture them.

“What did he just say to you?” Muraki asked as he slid behind Oriya.

“Nothing.” Oriya closed his eyes, focusing on Sai’s bubbly amusement at having successfully teased him. Oriya laughed. “He’s a thousand-year-old teenager. But if you ever use such language again, I will make you write a thousand times ‘I won’t do it again’,” he shouted. 

Sai laughed.

“He’s going to be a terror outside the Go board, I think,” Muraki smiled. 

Oriya nodded. 

“Shut up,” Seiji mumbled. “Head hurts.”

“Don’t you dare heal him,” Oriya glared at Muraki.

“I… I … damn, you _can_ read my thoughts.”

Oriya switched the light off. “Shut up and sleep.”

“Hm.” Muraki pressed his erection against him. “I’m not that sleepy anymore.”

“Goodness,” he sighed even as he reached for Muraki’s cock and started stroking him fast. “Why am I with such perverts?”

“It must have been fated. A bond like ours must stretch back generations. Or maybe we were made for each other. I am evolving, Oriya, but someone needs to ground me.”

Oriya closed his eyes and kept stroking him, not letting Muraki realise the effect his words had on him. He’d never forgotten what Lord Enma had said to him when he’d been dead. All this time though he’d thought that it was all another worst case scenario Lord Enma had used to make him go back to this world. But if Muraki was evolving again? “I think that’s all bullshit,” he said. “Fate, bonds, everything. We are here because we chose to be here, together. Not because someone made us.”

“You would deny fate? Or that I was made this way?”

“Yes, I would. And I would challenge everyone and everything that tries to trick you into thinking you’re the result of programming.” 

The pulse in Muraki’s cock changed, and Muraki spilled his essence in his hand, warm, sticky, wet. He felt Muraki clean him with the sheet a second later. 

“Ah,” Muraki exhaled softly. “Such faith in me is undeserved.”

Oriya wanted to cry. Muraki made him feel so helpless at times. “Shut up, Muraki,” he said instead. 

Muraki kissed his shoulder. “Should I return the favour?”

“Just let me sleep.” He kicked him to make his point about needing rest clear.

“Alright. Sleep well.”

Oriya made a noise of assent. Even though he doubted sleep would come to him, it did, within minutes. 

&*&*

Sai opened the door to his fathers’ bedroom as quietly as he could. Dad, Papa, and Uncle Muraki were still asleep, tangled together as if they were puppies. Sai grinned and closed the door carefully. They needed rest. 

He slipped a note under the door writing he’d gone down to breakfast and hurried downstairs. Perhaps he’d meet Hikaru and Akira there. That would be nice. He didn’t like eating alone. 

Hikaru paled for a second, then he smiled and waved at him. “Good morning, Sai.”

“Good morning.” He saw Akira at the fruits buffet. 

“Can you ask them to get me some tea? I’ll go get something to eat and I’ll be right back.”

Akira was just as shocked to see him for a moment. Sai looked at his reflection on the serving dishes. His hair was black, his eyes were blue, and he was the same as he was the day before. Why were his friends acting like this?

Hikaru and Akira were murmuring to each other when he was back. He sat down, poured some tea, and waited. 

“Sai, you’re older than you look,” Hikaru suddenly said. 

“Of course I am,” Sai frowned. “You know that.”

“If you saw someone doing something wrong, what would you do?”

“Kick their butt,” Sai replied immediately.

Hikaru grinned. 

Akira smiled. “Let’s pretend you’re not Oriya-san’s son for a moment.”

“But I am, and Dad believes in just punishment of wrong-doers.” Sai nodded. “So do I.”

“Let me try again,” Hikaru said, sighing. “What if you saw something that you knew would be hurtful to someone if you told them?”

“I don’t understand.” Sai had a sip of his tea. “Dad, Papa, over here.”

Hikaru changed colour. 

Papa sat down next to him. “My head hurts,” he mumbled. “Please, be quiet today, Sai.”

“Serves you right,” Hikaru whispered. 

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Akira said, elbowing Hikaru. 

Weird. When Dad sat next to him, Dad didn’t hug him. Weirder. 

“Dad?”

“Later, Sai,” Dad said, and Sai was surprised to realise he couldn’t feel him. It was frightening. 

Hikaru squirmed in his seat, deeply uncomfortable around Papa for some reason. 

“Stop it,” Akira hissed.

“Where is Uncle Muraki?”

Akira chocked on his tea. 

“He’s still sleeping,” Papa answered.

“Shameless,” Hikaru muttered angrily.

“Excuse me?” Papa asked again. 

“I said, you’re shameless.” Hikaru stood up, pushing Akira away, and then pointing a finger at Papa. “Not only you cheat on Oriya-san, you have the nerve to inform us about how the other cheater is doing? Shame on you.” He reached for Sai’s hand. “Let’s go, Sai.”

Sai stood still. “Papa is cheating on Dad?”

Hikaru hugged him. “I’m sorry, Sai, but I couldn’t hide the truth from you.”

“Papa is cheating on Dad with Uncle Muraki?” Sai said again, still frozen. 

“That’s why you shouldn’t get drunk,” Dad shouted, hitting Papa.

“Papa and Uncle Muraki cheating on Dad?” Sai started laughing.

Hikaru took a step back. “Sai?”

Akira hit him. “I told you to keep your mouth shut. Idiot.”

“I’ll never let anyone serve you any drinks when we get back home,” Dad continued. 

Sai kept laughing, far too aware that they were making a scene. That was fun too. 

Hikaru sat down heavily. “Sai? I don’t understand.” Akira nodded, also looking confused. 

“Oh, Hikaru,” Sai wheezed. “This is just so funny. So very funny.” Sai had to hold himself; his belly was hurting from laughing so much. Just as he was about to stop laughing and explain things to Hikaru, Dad stopped shouting that Papa needed to control himself better and he was on the way to becoming an alcoholic, and hit him on the top of the head with his pipe. It was just so funny to see Daddy furious at Papa, that Sai started laughing again. As if Dad could be furious at Papa for more than a minute.

Indeed, before the minute was over Dad sat down again and rubbed Papa’s head gently. “Seiji, don’t do this again, please?” he asked in a tone so pleading that one would think Papa had been the one shouting at him. 

“That’s why you’re cheating on him,” Hikaru suddenly shouted, making everyone look at them again, and Sai want to hide his face behind his palms. “Poor Ogata-san is in an abusive relationship.”

Dad froze. “I’m not abusing him.”

Papa rubbed his forehead. “Yes, that’s true. If only,” he sighed.

Akira looked around. It seemed like he was looking either for help or the nearest exit and Sai put his hand over his mouth before he could start laughing again. 

Uncle Muraki leaned over Hikaru at that moment. “Good morning. What did I miss?”

Hikaru fell off the chair and hid under the table. 

Sai knelt down and went under the table. “Hikaru,” he said, still grinning.

“Your family is mad. Can I adopt you?”

“My family is perfect for me,” Sai told him seriously. “Can you come out now?”

Hikaru nodded. Sai followed him. 

Uncle Muraki was drinking his tea as if walking into a zoo was an everyday occurrence for him. Perhaps it was; Uncle Muraki had depths that Sai would have found frightening if he wasn’t so certain of Uncle Muraki’s equally deep love for him. 

Dad and Papa were staring in each other’s eyes. 

“Perhaps Muraki is right. I should collar you,” Dad said softly.

Hikaru fell down again. “Seriously, what the fuck is going on?”

Dad instantly focused on Hikaru. “You. Are you teaching Sai bad words?”

“Eh? Wait, I’m not the bad guy here.” He pointed at Papa. “He is. Or isn’t he? I’m confused,” he sighed. 

Akira nodded again, looking even more confused than Hikaru.

Sai looked at his family. He didn’t want to explain _this_ to his student. “Dad?” he begged. 

Dad sighed. “Of course, Sai. Hikaru-kun, sit down. You too, Akira-kun. Our private life is private.”

Papa snorted. “Yes, between us and everyone who was in this room between nine and nine-thirty this morning.” 

Dad blushed a little. “Erm, obviously.”

Akira and Hikaru looked at Dad, waiting. 

“I’m not cheating on Oriya,” Papa suddenly said. “Muraki and I have an arrangement.”

“It was his idea,” Uncle Muraki smirked, pointing at Oriya. 

“A brilliant idea,” Papa agreed. “Hey, maybe we should him call him Meijin too, from now on.”

Sai groaned. Now he’d have nightmares of having to fight Dad for titles as well. 

Hikaru and Akira stared at each other. Hikaru changed colour again. “Ogata-san’s having more sex than I am,” he whined. 

Papa’s expression was smug. “Of course I am. You still have a way to go before you can defeat me in this game too, Hikaru.”

Akira looked at Dad with curiosity. “Alright, so you are in a polyamorous relationship. And Ukyou-san knows.”

Uncle Muraki nodded, confirming it. “We’re all responsible people, Akira-kun.”

“What’s the deal with the collar?” he asked, eyes shining. 

Dad blushed. Uncle Muraki grinned. “You see, Akira-kun,” he started. “Ah, but maybe we should have this discussion away from Sai. He’s not an adult yet.”

“But I know about the birds and the bees,” Sai shouted. “And the ropes and the collars and that water-based lube works for all types of toys. I want to hear this discussion too. I’m almost fifteen, damn it, not a child.”

“Seriously, who is teaching you these things?” Dad shouted so loudly and with his voice trembling that the glass in front of him shattered.

“Dad, there’s a thing called the internet. We have it at home.” 

Dad made a weird sound and let his head hit the table. 

“There, there,” Papa said, rubbing Dad’s back soothingly. 

“So, as I was saying,” Uncle Muraki continued, completely unruffled by everything, making Sai admire him further, “Sex is like a salad. Some people like it bland, others like it spicy. We like to mix things up.”

“Hm,” Akira nodded. 

Hikaru still looked pale. “Not only he’s having more sex than I do, he’s also having better sex than I do.”

“Kinkier too,” Uncle Muraki added with a smile. 

Papa nodded. “Messier too.”

“Loud too,” added Sai with a grin. 

Papa smirked. 

“Gods,” Dad groaned, messing his hair so it would cover his face. “I want to die.”

“No, Dad, don’t do this to me,” Sai cried out, trying not to laugh. Dad could be so dramatic. Sai hugged him. “Dad, sorry. I didn’t mean to tease you so much.”

“Hm.”

“Dad? I really am sorry. Please, forgive me.”

Dad stayed where he was, half-lying on the table and hiding from them. “Leave me alone.”

“As you can see,” Uncle Muraki suddenly said, addressing Hikaru and Akira, “you can be an adult and still act like a teenager.” 

Papa nodded. 

“Daddy, please forgive me.”

“Hm.” Daddy sat up. “You,” he said, hugging Sai tightly. “Of course I forgive you. But…”

“Yes?”

“No internet for a month. And you will write a thousand times that you will not use bad words.”

“But, Dad,” Sai whined. 

“No, Sai.”

Sai pouted. Strangely enough, it didn’t work.

Uncle Muraki laughed. “You can’t use a child’s tricks when you just showed us you’ve grown up.”

“Damn.”

“Sai,” Dad growled. “Language.”

Uncle Muraki hugged him. “Don’t worry, when he remembers how he was at your age, he will forgive you,” he whispered. Then he stood up. “Somehow I feel like having breakfast elsewhere today.”

“Can I join you?” Akira asked, standing up immediately. “I have a few questions.”

“Of course.”

Hikaru made a strange sound. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Me neither,” said Sai, watching as Uncle Muraki explained something to Akira with a lot of hand gestures as they walked out. 

“I think I need to lie down,” Dad said, looking pale.

“I’ll make sure he’s fine,” Papa said, guiding him out of the breakfast room.

“I’m sorry,” Hikaru sighed. “It’s all my fault.”

“No, it was going to happen eventually.” Sai suddenly started hyperventilating. “Oh, my god.”

“What is it?”

“If Dad acts like this over a few bad words and a few internet searches, he will die when I have sex. Hikaru, I have to remain a virgin forever, so that Dad won’t die on me. Or make another scene like this one.”

Hikaru put his hands over his ears and ran out of the room.

Sai sat back, laughing. All that was missing was his cat, so he could stroke her like a Bond villain. Adults were so much fun to tease. It seemed like he had finally found something he enjoyed almost as much as Go.

&*&*

Muraki saw the ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the door and ignored it. He knocked. “Can I come in?”

Seiji opened it a second later with a welcoming gesture. 

There was a kifu on the living room table and nothing else. “Where’s Oriya?”

Seiji snorted. “I think he lost the will to live. He’s still in bed.”

“Oh, no,” Muraki said gesturing theatrically with both hands. 

“Oh, yes,” Seiji nodded.

“Maybe we should do something about it.”

“I tried. He kicked me out.”

Muraki raised an eyebrow. 

“He said it’s my fault Sai knows we’re having sex.”

“But,” Muraki grinned, “Sai knows we’re having sex for years.”

“He said, and I quote, ‘knowing and having to listen to it are two different things’.” 

Muraki started laughing. “Coming?” he told Seiji as he crossed the room and opened the bedroom door. Oriya was sulking, but at least he’d moved from the bed to the balcony. “Is the fresh air any good for you, dear?”

Oriya ignored him, preferring to stare down at the bay. 

Seiji shook his head. “We should leave him alone.”

“Yes, it’s not like we need him do we?” Muraki smirked, studying Seiji. Damn, the man looked even better at daytime than he did at night. The sunlight made his hair a lighter gold, his eyes shone, and he looked well and healthy. He moved back to the bedroom and lay on the bed.

Seiji followed him immediately. “You fucked me last night,” he said.

Muraki glanced outside as he started stroking himself. Oriya’s utter stillness meant one thing. Oriya was focused on them, not whatever had been bothering him. “What if I did?”

“Was it good for you?”

Muraki studied Seiji. His expression and his voice gave nothing away. This was the Go Master, not his lover. Was Seiji upset? Or teasing him? He smirked, not letting his curiosity show. “What do you think?”

“That you did enjoy it.” Seiji sat on the edge of the bed. “That was a rotten thing to do, Muraki.”

Muraki saw Oriya turn towards them, paler than before. He sat up, still smirking. “Why?”

“Because I missed it.” Seiji pushed him down and started undoing his belt. “I like it when you fuck me,” he said straddling his thighs. 

Muraki smirked. “That’s what you minded?”

“That I was unable to enjoy it, yes,” Seiji grinned. He leaned down and licked Muraki’s lips, asking for entry. The moment Muraki opened his mouth, Seiji invaded it. Muraki would have held him, but unzipping Seiji’s trousers was suddenly more important. “What did you think I minded?” Seiji asked the minute he stopped. 

“That I took you without your consent.”

“Do we need to ask for consent every time after all these years? If I mind something, I’ll let you know.”

“But you couldn’t have said anything, not while you were sleeping,” Oriya complained.

“If you really had minded, you wouldn’t have let Muraki fuck me in the first place. Don’t be a hypocrite, love.” Seiji smirked. “Either you knew that I’d say yes to whatever Muraki might do to me, or you didn’t care what Muraki might do to me. Which one was it?”

Oriya looked away again. 

Seiji smirked. “I’m still loose from last night,” he whispered to Muraki as he raised himself and slowly started fucking himself on Muraki’s dick. “But maybe you could use more lube,” he mouthed, moving away from him. 

Muraki reached for the drawer, grabbed the bottle and poured some over him without looking. 

Seiji smiled and tried again. This time he took Muraki almost effortlessly, smooth and tight and hot. He glanced at Oriya when Muraki’s dick was fully inside him. “I still don’t know if he’s a pervert or a naïve idiot,” he murmured in Muraki’s ear. 

“A bit of both, perhaps?”

Seiji nodded. He rocked himself on Muraki. “I know you would never hurt me,” he murmured before kissing him again. 

Muraki looked at Oriya. He was studiously avoiding looking back at them. His friend’s idiotic trust in him had rubbed off on Seiji, it seemed. Muraki hugged Seiji and thrust shallowly inside him, feeling wave after wave of delicate pleasure. Of course he would never hurt Seiji, he admitted to himself. A wolf would never kill all the lambs he found in his path; not when his hunger had been satisfied elsewhere. 

Seiji licked his lips, grinning. “And I hope you know that I like it when you use me.”

Muraki growled low in his throat. He grabbed Seiji, threw him down and then put his legs over his shoulders. He started fucking him deeply, savouring how Seiji used each thrust as an excuse for encouraging him. 

“Yes, fuck me,” Seiji told him as he stroked himself furiously. “Fill me with your dick, Muraki. I want you in me. Gods, you fuck me so well. Your dick, it’s so deep inside me. It hurts so good, Muraki. Do that again. Yes, just like that. Yes, yes, that’s the spot, Muraki. Fuck me. Fuck me like you own me,” Seiji moaned. “Fuck, yes.” 

As Seiji started coming, spilling his seed on his hand and Muraki’s belly, his ass tightening around him and triggering his own orgasm, Oriya sat up, glared at them and strode out of the room.

Muraki fell back, still inside Seiji, and stared at the ceiling. “He’s such an idiot,” he whispered. 

Seiji nodded. He slid away from Muraki, hissing a little and grimacing. “I thought to make jealous enough to join us.”

“Well…” That plan had backfired. Still, Muraki smirked. “I enjoyed it, at least. Did you?”

Seiji snorted. He grabbed the sheet and cleaned himself a little. “If I didn’t, you would know.” He ran his fingers across Muraki’s leg. “If the idiot breaks up with me, will you still fuck me?”

“You have to ask?”

Seiji nodded. 

“Yes. I like fucking you as much as you enjoy being fucked by me.”

They smiled at the same time. 

“But the idiot won’t break up with you. I think you might have made him a little too jealous, though.”

Seiji nodded sudddenly. “He’ll be back. His clothes are here.”

Muraki laughed. “True.” 

Seiji shifted until he was resting against him. He stared at him. 

“What?” 

“After we fuck, Oriya kisses me. Can you kiss me like he does?”

Ah, Seiji meant those slow, sweet kisses that felt like plum wine and summer fruits, rich, ripe, delicious with just a hint of tartness that wouldn’t let you forget with whom you were dealing. He shook his head. “No, I can’t do that.” No one kissed like Oriya. “But I can try.”

“Thank you,” Seiji whispered against his lips. 

Muraki opened his mouth. He wanted one of those kisses too. Ah, that idiot. He’d better come back soon. Muraki wanted him. 

&*&*

The bartender looked at him strangely. “Isn’t it a little too early for drinking?”

Oriya glared at him. “Isn’t it a little too early for this question?”

The man frowned as he kept studying him. “You were with Ogata-sensei’s party last night.”

Oriya nodded. “Yes. So?” What about his fucking order? 

The bartender brought out a bottle of whisky and poured him a double shot. 

“I asked for sake.”

“This is better. Trust me.”

He snorted. Goodness, _what_ had the man heard? Or, maybe even seen? Was the man there at breakfast? “Whatever you think, it’s not it.”

“What is it, then? I have time, if you want to talk.” The bartender smiled at him.

Oriya took a sip of his drink. It was sharp and stung, with none of sake’s smoothness. The man had been right; this was what he needed. “Why don’t you tell me what you think happened? I’d rather listen.” He checked his name tag. “Nakayama-san.”

Nakayama-san nodded. “You are Ogata-sensei’s partner, but he is cheating on you and, for some reason, you allow it.” He smiled. “My colleague told me all about the scene Ogata-sensei made last night. And my other colleagues told me about the scene this morning at breakfast.” Nakayama-san leaned forward. “Since you are here, I think your partner is upstairs with his lover right now. If I may say something more?”

Oriya nodded, smiling. 

“I think Ogata-sensei is an idiot.” Nakayama-san suddenly touched his hand. “If I were your partner, I would be faithful to you.”

Oriya’s smile stayed in place, even though that was the last thing Oriya had expected. It was a fine time for his abilities to fail him. “Are you always this forward with your customers?”

“No. But you are not like my usual customer.” Nakayama-san stared at him, licking his lips slowly. 

Oriya studied him. Nakayama-san looked to be close to Hikaru-kun’s age, but his thoughts were suddenly clear to Oriya and they were those of a jaded, hungry predator. For Nakayama-san Oriya was a man about to have a middle-life crisis, and what a better solution to that than a young lover ready to be spoilt by his sugar daddy? Nakayama-san wouldn’t even mind becoming Oriya’s toy. He did find him attractive, surprisingly. 

He smiled. He ought to leave him to Muraki. The thought caused a sharp pain in his chest. All this time he’d been trying so hard to make Muraki see Seiji as something other than prey, and maybe even love him a little, while he knew that Seiji found Muraki’s magnetic appeal and sexiness irresistible. Had his efforts been a little too successful, after all? Had he managed to make them a couple? Had he managed to make them leave him behind? No wonder he needed a drink before noon. 

Nakayama-san caressed the back of his hand. “If I may say one more thing,” he continued, still touching him intimately. 

Oriya allowed it out of curiosity. Would Nakayama-san come up with something more original than his idiot clients? “Yes?” he said calmly, smiling a little. 

“A man like you should not settle for someone who does not, no, who cannot appreciate you. You deserve more. If you let me,” he let his voice trail suggestively. He made to cover Oriya’s hand with his.

Oriya grabbed Nakayama-san’s wrist before he could touch him again and slammed Nakayama-san’s hand on the counter. Nakayama-san cried out in pain and tried to free himself from Oriya’s grip. Oriya didn’t let go. “Next time you want to pick up men, do it outside your work place. I can suggest a couple of places at Ni-cho, if you don’t know where to go. Also?” He hit Nakayama-san’s hand against the counter one more time. “You want a sugar daddy? I can suggest a few places where you can meet men who will be interested in what you’re selling.” He grabbed Nakayama-san’s collar with his free hand and pulled him close. “And you’re still far too inexperienced to sell the idea of love. Stick to selling your body.” He released him and pushed him away from him. 

Nakayama-san fell behind the counter. 

“Idiot,” Oriya muttered as he walked out of the bar. 

And he a bigger idiot. Would these two have stopped having sex? He wasn’t sure if he could see them in the middle of it anymore. 

He went down to the ground floor where there was a café, and ordered tea, feeling more and more miserable. He had grown used to having Seiji around. He had become used to his silences, his soft mutters when he practiced, his sudden chuckles when he thought of something wicked. He had learned to be with someone, instead of alone. How could he unlearn it now? 

And Sai, ah, Sai would also leave him soon, wouldn’t he? He’d be all alone again. Him, his fish, and his cat. His dead cat; Sai would probably take Nefer with him. His son adored that cat, and she adored him. He wouldn’t separate them. 

Ah, such was life. A dark world where nothing was permanent, and filled with tears. Why was he being so stupid now? Didn’t he know that he had nothing? 

By the time his tea was served he felt better. He had a plan. He’d go upstairs, give them his blessing and let them go. When the time came, he’d let go of Sai too. And when it was time, he’d let go of everything and… 

“Told you the idiot would be moping somewhere with a drink. Though I expected it to be alcoholic,” Muraki said, sounding amused. He handed Seiji a few banknotes. “You win.”

Oriya looked up. 

Seiji was grinning as he pocketed the money. “Yes, I told you it would be tea.”

“It was whisky first, then tea,” Oriya told them, watching them carefully as they sat down. They had just had a shower, both of them. Muraki had used the hotel toiletries but Seiji had used Oriya’s, the way he did when he missed him. Fuck, he didn’t want to live without either of them. 

Seiji gave the money back to Muraki. “Have you finished sulking now?” 

“I wasn’t sulking.”

“No, you were a ray of sunshine all day so far.” Seiji took his right hand in his and caressed him. “Oriya, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he smiled. “Everything is fine.”

Seiji looked towards Muraki. Muraki suddenly hugged him. “Oriya, you can talk to us.”

“Everything is fine. I’m fine, you’re fine, the world is fine, everything is fine,” he laughed. “What could ever be wrong?”

Seiji kissed him on the lips while Muraki’s embrace tightened. “You can laugh, but you’re not fooling us,” Muraki whispered in his ear. “What do you want, Oriya?”

Seiji pulled away. “Yes, what do you want, Oriya?”

“I want you. Both of you.”

Muraki shifted so he could look into his eyes. “You have us. I don’t understand.”

“But you love him more now, and you always found him sexier than me.” He was whining but that was his life. “You have you, and…” you’ve left me. He sighed. 

Muraki hit Seiji on the arm. “I told you that you made him too jealous with your behavior.” 

“But I only wanted you both to fuck me.” Seiji’s eyes glazed. “Two cocks in one hole. Your cocks in my hole. I had even positioned myself perfectly for it,” he sighed. 

Oriya hit Seiji on the top of his head. “Then why didn’t you say so, you idiot?”

“Because I was a bit busy being fucked.” Seiji grinned. “Fucked quite thoroughly, I might add. It felt good. Excuse me for not thinking clearly.”

Oriya hit him again. And then he hit Muraki. “And you? What’s your excuse?”

Muraki raised an eyebrow and smirked, managing to look seductive and amused at the same time.

“Oh, of course,” Oriya reddened. Fucking had kept Muraki just as busy. “You’re such assholes, both of you.”

“Dad, language,” Sai suddenly yelled from the other side of the café, and then ran away laughing. 

Oriya shook his head. His son was going to be the death of him some day, he was certain of it. 

Hikaru and Akira stood where Sai had been, looking awkward. 

“We are never going to be allowed here ever again, are we?” Hikaru-kun asked Akira.

Akira-kun shook his head. 

The two young men left as one. 

“We made another scene,” Muraki smirked. 

“Seems like it,” Seiji agreed. 

Oriya groaned. “Why am I with you?”

Seiji winked. “Because you want us. You just said so.”

“Oh, I did.” He smiled. He had. And he did want them. He stood up. “I do want you.”

Muraki smirked. “How?”

Oriya smiled as he stood up. He had a few ideas. He hadn’t congratulated Seiji properly, but he also wanted Muraki and … 

“Who cares how as long as we’re together?” Seiji asked as he kissed him again. 

Indeed.


	63. Sai's great escape

“But, Dad,” Sai started once again. 

Oriya stared at Sai. “I said no, and that’s final.”

Sai huffed, strode to the exit and closed the door. “Damn. Why can’t we have Western-style doors so I can slam them shut?” he shouted, sounding more than frustrated. 

A moment later Oriya heard a loud noise like something had been thrown to the floor. One of the arm-rests? It was followed shortly by another thud. Yes, Sai was probably kicking an arm-rest around. 

He sighed. This was karma and he was paying for all his sins towards his father in this life. 

The noises stopped. Soon after Sai opened the door again. “I know why you’re doing this,” Sai glared at him. 

“Because I want you to get a decent education,” Oriya told him calmly. 

“No, it’s because you want Papa to hold on to his titles longer. You know I will take them all from him once I start competing and you don’t want him to be disappointed.”

Oriya laughed. Seiji would only be spurred on to try harder and win again when Sai finally took away one of his titles – or more. 

Sai’s eyes narrowed. He punched the door, making a hole in the delicate paper. “You are so annoying,” he shouted as he turned around. “You can’t even take me seriously. Fuck you, Dad.”

Oriya stopped laughing and covered his face with his hands. A few more years and Sai would be out of this phase. He just had to wait it out. In the meantime, though… Oriya stood up. He had to apologize to his father for all the grief he’d caused him with his behavior. Poor man. 

For the first time in his life Oriya felt pity for him. 

From Sai’s room the thudding sounds started again. “What do you know about Go, anyway? You can hardly play.” Sai shouted as he threw things down. “Stupid Dad.”

&*&*

Father smiled at him the moment he saw him. “Oriya. What a pleasant surprise.”

Oriya fell down to his knee, bowing deeply until his forehead touched the ground. “Forgive me.”

“Whatever for?” Father sighed. “You’re still a drama queen. Get up. Have a seat. Mai, bring us some tea.”

Oriya did while Father’s latest bedmate made a face at being ordered around and then, still pouting, went back to the house. 

“What happened?”

“I’ve been an ungrateful, unfilial child, following the letter but not the spirit of divine law.”

Father laughed and hit him lightly. “That’s not what I meant.” His eyes sparkled. “Sai giving you trouble?”

“He came to you already?” 

“Yes, with an hour-long tirade about how you don’t let him compete.”

“I allowed him to take part in the Ryusei cup this year.”

Father laughed. “That’s clearly not enough for him. He asked me to make you let him take part in more tournaments,” Father said, grinning. 

Oriya froze. What Father wanted, Father got. “And?” he asked carefully. 

“And what? Sai is your son and you have done a good job raising him. I trust your judgement.” Father’s expression softened. “Oriya, you’ve done a better job with him than I ever  
did with you. Will you forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Oriya said, still feeling cold. 

“Yes, there is.” Father looked at the rose bushes for a moment. They were glorious in full bloom. “Do you know why my roses are all red now?”

"No.”

“Because I cannot allow myself to forget that you dyed them with your blood. You asked for forgiveness, but you’ve had that for years.” He stared at Oriya. “Now, forgive me.” He bowed his head a little.

“If that is what you want. Yes. You have it.”

Father grinned. “I have a business lunch scheduled. Since you are here, you will join us.”

“I should go…”

Father hit him on the arm. “You will stay.”

Oriya nodded. “Yes, Father.”

“Ah, Mai, took you long enough,” he smiled at the still pouting beauty. 

Oriya smiled as well. Sai really was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He wouldn’t change him for the world. His phone rang. It was Seiji. “Excuse me. I should…”

“Go ahead.”

“Seiji? What happened?”

“Sai is gone.”

“What?”

Father made a gesture, asking him to tone it down. Mai covered her ears with her hands. 

“What?”

“I came back from my lessons and he wasn’t in the house.”

Oriya sighed. “Great. Is Nobu there?”

“No. He’s also gone.”

“Okay, that’s good. Nobu is following him. We should hear from him soon.” He started messing his hair with his free hand. If he’d run away from home, what would he do? “Don’t worry. He will be fine.”

“I shouldn’t have trusted you. We should have let Sai take part in the Agon Cup this year,” Seiji screamed at him.

“Seiji,” Oriya shouted. “You think I’m happy with the situation? I need to make a few calls.” He cut him off before Seiji could make him feel guiltier, or more panicked. What would he take with him? Money. “Sai ran away from home,” he told Father. “Good job I’m doing raising him,” he said bitterly.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Father grinned. “Every young man should have his rebellion.”

“He’ll be the death of me,” he moaned.

Father started laughing. “Do you know how many times I said that because of you? Yet,” he smiled, “here we are. Sai will be fine.”

Oriya called Seiji. 

“What?”

“Don’t shout. Please, do me a favour. Can you check my desk? Are all my cards there?”

“You are an asshole cutting me off like that,” Seiji complained. “Which drawer?”

“The one on the left. Check inside the lacquer box.”

“The lacquer box,” Seiji parroted, sounding annoyed. “Yes, okay, I opened it. I can count three.”

“Ah.” If he were in Sai’s place, he’d run away in style. “Is the black one still there?”

“Erm… no.”

“Okay. At least now we can monitor where he is through the bank account movements. Can you also check if you still have the keys to your Tokyo flat?”

“Give me a moment.” Oriya heard Seiji move. “The little shit,” Seiji said, half amused, half annoyed. “He stole my keys.”

“And now we know where he’s going and where he’ll stay, unless he stays with Hikaru-kun. It’s all good,” he said, feeling himself relax. 

Seiji chuckled. “I don’t want to know why you’re good at dealing with runaways, but thank you. Should I go get him? If he’s gone to Tokyo he will go first to see Hikaru, and he’s usually at Touya-sensei’s salon when he has no matches these days.”

Father and Mai stared at him. 

“No, let him. He thinks he ran away successfully,” Oriya grinned slowly. “Let him enjoy it. I’ll call Nobu and ask him to keep looking after him.”

“That man needs a raise,” Seiji snorted.

“That man will need a vacation after this,” Oriya smiled. “Thank you, Seiji. I’m having work lunch with Father and I’ll be home right after that, alright?”

“Yes, see you soon.”

“Bye.”

Father grinned. “Nobu has it easy. Sai’s fights are on the board. Yours were on the streets of Kyoto.”

Oriya frowned. But Father wasn’t even in the house when he was growing up. How did he know? 

Father smiled at him proudly. “What? I also let you enjoy your little escapes every time you left the house. And I also had Morinaga follow you and make sure you wouldn’t get yourself killed in one of the fights you got into. Ah, like father, like son, it seems.”

“Indeed. Nobu does have it easy following Sai. And he deserves a raise.”

&*&*

“I lost,” Hikaru said, bowing his head. 

“Of course,” Sai grinned, examining the board. “Care to explain to me why?”

Akira smiled politely. Hikaru stood up and hugged him. “Sai, what are you doing here?”

“Well….”

“It’s a school day,” Akira said with a frown. “Sai?”

With both Hikaru and Akira staring at him, waiting for an explanation, Sai couldn’t lie. “I ran away from home.”

“What?” Hikaru’s hold became tighter. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Stupid Dad, that’s what happened,” he muttered. 

Hikaru looked at him stupidly. “Eh?” He let go of Sai. 

Akira pushed him down gently and Sai allowed it. “What happened, Sai?” 

“I wanted to take part at the Agon Cup tournament. Dad said ‘no’ because,” Sai grimaced, “‘I already missed too many hours of school, and I should study for my exams’. Who cares about school, anyway?”

“I thought you did,” Hikaru said as he sat down next to him. 

Sai looked away.

“When I was younger than you, you pushed me so hard to go to school and finish my homework, before we could play Go,” Hikaru told him gently. “What changed now?”

“But you didn’t need school, after all. Neither did you,” he gestured slightly towards Akira. “School is stupid, anyway.”

Hikaru hugged him again. “Are they bullying you again? Is that the problem?”

“No, I can deal with bullies,” Sai said, shaking his head. Indeed, he could; he had grown good at avoiding them, better at insulting them when they managed to corner him, and the best at running away from them. He’d probably win his school’s race championship if he ever bothered to show up for it. 

“Then?” Akira asked, giving him an encouraging smile.

Sai shook his head. He couldn’t tell them that he wasn’t good at it. He preferred studying Go to studying, and he had missed a lot of hours he should have spent studying. He was going to fail all his exams that year, he was certain of it. 

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Hikaru said, still hugging him. He looked worried. “Sai, you should get in touch with your father.”

“No, he’s annoying. Go is my life,” and the only career he’d have. “What right does he have to tell me not to play?”

Akira frowned again. He looked at Hikaru for a second. “What did Ogata-san say?”

“When I told him I wanted to take part at the tournament he said I should ask Dad.” Sai huffed. “As if he knows anything about Go, and how great it is. Go is the best thing in the world.”

“That is strange. I thought Oriya-san supported your choice to play Go,” Akira said.

“No. He supports Ogata.”

Akira and Hikaru looked at each other. 

“He wants him to keep his titles. That’s why he doesn’t want me to compete in tournaments and get promoted. The longer I stay away from Papa, the longer he can keep his titles.”

“You really believe that?” Akira asked.

“Why else would he stop me?”

“Because, maybe, I’m just saying, he wants you to finish school?” Akira smiled. 

“No. I don’t need school, anyway. I don’t need music lessons either. It’s not like I’ll ever run the restaurant, or play for the emperor. Learning anything besides Go is stupid.” He stared at the board. “Will we discuss this game, or what?”

Hikaru and Akira looked at each other again. 

“Okay, then I’ll start.” He was going to fail school, but he wouldn’t fail Hikaru. He would help him become better. 

“Excuse me,” Akira cut him off. 

“Yes?”

“Sai, do you need money? You can stay with me, while you’re ‘running away’.”

“No,” Hikaru shouted, hugging him by the shoulders. “Sai will stay with me. Won’t you, Sai?”

Sai smiled. “I was thinking to stay at Papa’s flat. I need some time alone.”

Hikaru nodded wisely. “If you change your mind…”

“Yes, thank you, Big Brother Hikaru.”

Akira smiled. “And what about money?”

“Erm…”

Akira started taking out his wallet.

“No need,” Sai grinned. “I took Dad’s credit card.”

“You stole from Oriya-san?” Akira paled.

“Took. He’s my father; I can’t steal from him.”

“Yes, you can,” Akira muttered. “Sai, you should contact him. Tell him you need time alone and that you’re here, with us.”

Sai glared at Akira. “No, he’s stupid and controlling, and no, I don’t want to talk him,” he shouted. “He’s annoying.”

Hikaru pulled him into a full body embrace. “Stop it, Akira. Don’t you see you’re upsetting Sai? Let’s play Go, Sai. Go is better than stupid parents and school, anyway.”

Sai noticed that Akira glared at Hikaru, but said nothing. He let Hikaru hold him and comfort him. His Dad was so stupid, anyway. Who cared about him? 

&*&*

Three days later Sai was beginning to reconsider his decision. The first day had been so much fun. He’d played Go with Hikaru and Akira all day, then had dinner with them, and finally went to Papa’s flat where he went straight to bed. The sheets smelled of the fabric softener they used at Kokakurou, and so it was a bit like being home. 

The second day had also been fun. He’d played Go with everyone at Uncle Touya-sensei’s salon while Akira and Hikaru taught their students, had lunch with them, then had played more Go, had dinner with Hikaru and Akira, and finally went to Papa’s flat. He looked through all of Papa’s drawers and closets, found all his sex toys, and marveled at how Papa found time to practice Go while also having an active (VERY active) sex life. 

On the third day he went to Uncle Touya-sensei’s salon to play more Go with whomever would play against him. Uncle Muraki was at the reception, reading a magazine and paying no attention to the fact that the area was filled predominantly with women. Sai frowned. There hadn’t been that many women in the salon in the previous days. Then he noticed what he was certain Uncle Muraki pretended not to notice: all the women, as well as a couple of young men, were staring at Uncle Muraki. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked Uncle Muraki, taking the magazine off his hands. He was aware that the young men and several of the women were wishing him dead, while the others were curious and wondering if they should be disappointed, so he smiled and approached Uncle Muraki, wanting to make them jealous. 

Uncle Muraki grinned in delight when he saw him. “Sai.” 

Uncle Muraki didn’t say a word when Sai sat on his lap, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, determined to destroy any hope anyone might have had of bedding his Uncle. 

“You are being very naughty today,” Uncle Muraki laughed in his ear, hugging him and playing along. 

“Thank you.” He moved away before Ichikawa-san could reprimand him and sat next to Uncle Muraki, smiling even more broadly when Uncle Muraki hugged him by the shoulders and pulled him even closer to him. “What are you doing here?”

Uncle Muraki pointed towards Akira, who’d just walked inside. “It is time for my weekly lesson in Go with Akira-kun. He’s helping me improve my game, and in return, I teach him… other things,” he smiled wickedly. He stood up. “Ready for our game, Akira-sensei?”

Akira nodded. “Yes, Sensei.”

Sai followed them inside a private room. Sai didn’t like that at all. “What is my Uncle teaching you?” he hissed next to Akira, wishing he were taller so he could whisper it menacingly in his ear. 

Akira blushed “Eh….”

“You’re not cheating on Dad and Papa with Big Brother Akira, are you?” he glared at Uncle Muraki. 

Uncle Muraki started laughing. Then he hugged Sai and made him sit down. “For someone who ran away from home three days ago and hasn’t contacted anyone, you seem quite concerned about what I do, and how it might affect your fathers.”

Sai looked away.

“I thought you didn’t care about your father,” Akira told him with a gentle smile. 

“I do,” he sighed. “He’s stupid and controlling and why hasn’t he done anything in three days?” he shouted. “I stole Dad’s credit card, and Papa’s keys, and haven’t they noticed?”

Uncle Muraki smiled a little. “What are you saying, Sai?”

Sai looked down. “Why didn’t Dad look for me? He’s always running after me, so, why hasn’t he done anything now?”

“Hm.” Uncle Muraki looked very serious. “If he hasn’t done anything that must mean one thing only.” He stopped, and looked at the board. 

“What? What? Do tell, Uncle Muraki.”

“He’s too depressed to do anything.” Uncle Muraki nodded. “You’re his weak spot, Sai.”

“I thought that was his chest,” Sai murmured.

“That is his physical weak point,” Uncle Muraki smiled. “You, though, are his emotional weakness. That man loves you more than you know, Sai.”

Sai nodded. “I do,” he whispered. He looked up. “Is he okay? And Papa?”

Uncle Muraki shrugged. “If he were seriously unwell, I wouldn’t be here playing Go with Akira-sensei. But if he hasn’t run after you, then he can’t be well either.”

“You should go home, Sai. Or at least get in touch with your fathers,” Akira said. 

“I can’t.”

“Why not, Sai?” Uncle Muraki asked softly.

“Dad will hate me.” He rushed into Uncle Muraki’s arms and hugged him. “I’m about to fail school. I’m only good at Go, Uncle,” he cried, “and Dad doesn’t even let me do that. What am I going to do?”

Uncle Muraki rubbed his back. “You’ll go home, tell Oriya what you just told me, and then sit back while he fusses over you and hires an army of tutors to help you with your school work.”

“But I’d rather play Go than study.”

“No, you’d rather play Go because you’re good at it,” Akira told him smiling. 

Sai nodded. “But I am good at it. Why can’t I just do that?”

“I understand,” Akira nodded. He suddenly smiled. “You know what I regret the most, Sai? Not going to college and making friends there. I don’t have any friends my age except for Hikaru. If I had gone to college, it might have been different.”

Uncle Muraki nodded. “I met your father in college. If I hadn’t, my life would have been different, and not in a good way.”

“You’re saying I should study now so I can make friends later?”

“So you can have a good experience, later.”

“Hm.”

Uncle Muraki kissed him on the forehead. “I can take you home later, if you want. Your fathers are really worried about you, Sai.”

Sai nodded. He untangled himself from Uncle Muraki and sat down formally. “And you’re not cheating on them?” he whispered.

“Of course not,” he smiled. 

Akira nodded. “Muraki-sensei is kind enough to be teaching me… things.”

“Things?”

Uncle Muraki grinned. “Like the proper care of leather and …”

“Things that are best talked about in private,” Akira cut him off. 

“Ah,” Sai suddenly remembered that morning almost a year ago when he’d managed to shock and scare Dad with his knowledge of things sexual. “You’re teaching Akira BDSM stuff,” he grinned. “So, what are you, Big Brother Akira? A dom or a sub?”

Uncle Muraki stood up, grabbed Sai and lifted him as if he weighted nothing. “And this is the point where you go out while we adults discuss things. Oriya will kill me if he thinks I corrupted you. Not that you need me for that,” he laughed as he opened the door and deposited Sai outside. “If I don’t see you here when I’m done, I will assume you’ve gone back to Kyoto on your own.”

“I’ll be here,” Sai smiled. He hugged him once more. “So, what is it? Dom or sub?”

Uncle Muraki closed the door to his face. 

Sai grinned. He went to the reception enjoying the jealous glares of almost all of Uncle Muraki’s admirers. “Ichikawa-san, I’d like to play,” he said, taking out his wallet.

She smiled at him. “Aren’t you a little young to make such trouble?”

“No, I’m old enough.” 

And if he went home with Uncle Muraki, he hoped that Dad and Papa would be distracted by his appearance, and he wouldn’t get punished for all his troublesome behavior. 

&*&*

Uncle Muraki put on an opera by Pucchini on and hummed along with the music. Without any others to tease, Sai also fell quiet, and spent most of the trip going home looking outside. 

“We will be on time for the early evening service,” Uncle Muraki suddenly told him when they were outside Kyoto. “I wonder what will be for dinner.”

“Fish.”

Uncle Muraki laughed. “Of course there will be fish. But what kind?”

“I don’t care. Uncle Muraki? Do you think Dad will be very angry with me?”

“Maybe? You scared him.”

“Isn’t it better to be angry at me than disappointed, though?”

Uncle Muraki sighed as he smiled. “I used to think so too.”

“And?”

“You’ll find out yourself,” Uncle Muraki said, ruffling his hair.

Sai looked out again. “I really want to play more Go and take part in more tournaments. I want my Go to connect people; how can I do that when I’m stuck at home all the time?”

“There will be time for tournaments later, Sai. Enjoy your youth while you have it.”

“You seem to be youthful enough even though you are not that young anymore. And so is Papa.” Sai grinned. “I found his toys.”

“Ah.” Uncle Muraki glanced at him. “Toys?”

“You know what kind of toys.”

“You think we’re too old for toys and sex, Sai?” Uncle Muraki teased him.

“No. Not when Grandad still has sex. Have you seen his latest girlfriend? She’s thirty-three and she’s a former model.”

“At least she’s not twenty-three.”

Sai nodded. “I’m just wondering, where do you find the energy? And how does Papa play Go so well when he does other things?”

“You should ask him that, not me. But surely that’s an argument why you can be good at school and Go.”

Sai closed his eyes, defeated. When he opened them again, they were outside Kokakurou. 

Uncle Muraki opened the door for him. “Look whom I found,” he shouted outside the entrance, making Auntie run outside. 

Auntie hugged him and kissed him and pinched him, hurting him. “Little Master. You must be so tired after your trip. Do you want to have a bath before dinner?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Uncle Muraki said. “Is my room ready?”

“Always, Sensei.”

“Thank you. As for you, you should go see your Father before anything else.”

Sai made a face but didn’t resist when Auntie pulled him by the wrist. “I’m sorry for making such trouble, Auntie.”

“Apologize to your fathers, not to me.” She opened the door to Dad’s room. “The Little Master is here,” she said, and pushed him inside. 

Dad and Papa were playing Go. Papa was winning. “Ah, Sai, you’re here,” he said. “Do you want to finish this game now or later?” he asked Dad.

“Later. Maybe Sai can finish it for me? I can’t focus on anything today.” 

Sai looked down, feeling guilty. “Dad, Papa, I’m sorry.” He took out the keys to Papa’s flat and Dad’s card. “I’m really sorry.”

Dad smiled. “Isn’t my Sai resourceful?” he told him proudly. 

Sai started crying. Das wasn’t supposed to be nice to him. He was supposed to be mad or angry or… He felt Dad hug him. “You’re supposed to punish me.”

Dad snorted. “If I make you go to school, will that be punishment enough for you?”

“But, Dad. I’m bad at school.”

Dad pushed him a little away. “Bad? How bad? ‘I missed too many days and will fail my exams unless I ask for help’ bad?” he asked, staring at him. 

Dad knew he was going to fail the way he was going? Sai nodded. 

“If you can’t ask for help, you will not receive any.”

Damn, that was his punishment. He had to ask. “Dad, can you help me?”

“No, but I can hire someone who can.” 

Papa smiled at him. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? Oriya, why don’t you check if dinner is ready?”

Dad nodded.

Papa’s smile fell the moment they were alone. “Sai, you scared us. I was so worried when I came home three days ago and you weren’t here. I thought you’d kidnapped.”

“Who would kidnap me?”

Papa glared at him. 

Sai took a step back. “Stupid question,” he muttered. 

“Your father doesn’t believe in punishing you but I disagree. You will not take part in any tournaments next year unless you pass your exams.”

“What?”

“You heard me. No school, no tournaments.” Papa grinned. “I thought you wanted my titles, Sai. If you really do, then you must prove yourself worthy of me. Not just on the board, but outside of it too.”

Sai narrowed his eyes. “I’ll show you,” he shouted. “I’ll take them all from you, you…” 

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try, Sai.”

Dad opened the door at that moment. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Just Sai and I having a little talk.”

“Ah. Did you know that Muraki brought Sai all the way from Tokyo?”

Papa made a strange sound. 

Ah, now they were distracted. Sai started slinking back to his room. If only Muraki had come into Dad’s room with him, then his fathers would have been distracted earlier and Papa would not have decreed his punishment. 

“Sai, you’re joining us for dinner.”

“I want to be alone,” he pouted. He suddenly grinned. “Actually, I will join you for dinner. But can I have another room for tonight?”

“Yes, but why?”

“Because Uncle Muraki has been having BDSM thoughts and now that he is here, he will put them to practice.”

Dad groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

“For someone who’s not having any sex, your mind is very much in the gutter,” Papa told him. “Maybe you should have some and get it out of your system.”

Dad lowered his fingers slowly. “You know what? That may not be such a bad idea. Sai, do you prefer men or women?”

Sai froze. “Eh?”

Dad studied him. “Any particular traits, physical or character, that you find particularly appealing? Practices? Hm… since this is your first time, it should be with someone gentle, someone who would be a good teacher…”

Sai covered his ears and ran to his room. It was one thing listening to his fathers having sex, and another having them talk about sex with him. He wished he were back in Papa’s flat for a moment, and then remembered the extra-large bottle of lube he’d found under the bed. “Perverts,” he shouted. 

He’d never have sex. Ever.

&*&*

Seiji woke up feeling well-rested. For a second he didn’t know why he felt so stress-free, but then he did, smiling. Sai was back. He took a deep breath. That boy. When he’d been Sai’s age he’d had similar arguments with his parents about his decision to play Go professionally, and they had given him more or less the same ultimatum as he’d given Sai. Like father, like son, he chuckled. 

He sat up stretching. Both Muraki and Oriya were fast asleep, allowing Seiji to study them uninterrupted. Oriya was on his back, between him and Muraki, who had rolled in his sleep and was lying on his stomach. The sheet that had covered them at the beginning of the night was now wrapped around Seiji’s feet, leaving them open to his gaze. 

Gods, they were beautiful. Sometimes they made Seiji feel a little self-conscious. He’d found white hairs on his head the year before, but Oriya’s hair was still the same warm chestnut mess, while Muraki’s silver strands made him look ageless. He had crows’ feet and faint marionette lines stretched down next to his mouth, but the wrinkles Muraki and Oriya had were even fainter. As for the shape they were in? Their bodies would put those of men in twenties in shame. 

He smiled as he moved around Oriya. If they wanted him as he was, wrinkled, white-haired, slightly flabby, who was he to judge himself? He knelt behind Muraki and pulled at the plug nestling in his hole. Muraki moaned, but stayed still, as if giving him permission to continue. He reached for the bottle of lube by Oriya’s feet, covered his half-erect cock with it and stroked himself to full hardness. Then he settled between Muraki’s legs, pulled the plug off and slid inside Muraki’s relaxed, welcoming heat.

He liked being fucked, but he liked fucking too, especially when Muraki felt so comfortable around him. It was like sliding into warm butter, nothing but soft surrender. He thrust a few times with abandon, making Muraki gasp. 

“Yes,” Muraki exhaled. “This feels good. Keep doing it.”

Seiji smirked. As if he would stop at this point. A moment later he felt watched. He looked to his right.

“Someone woke up in a good mood,” Oriya smiled at him.

“Yes.” He smiled, thinking that if he dared say that it was the combination of relief of having Sai back and having both of them in his bed, Oriya would hit him. “You’re so sexy, both of you.”

Muraki snorted. “Keep moving, Seiji. Less talking, more fucking.”

“Apologies.” He thrust inside Muraki violently, making Muraki shudder. “Better?”

Muraki lifted himself a little so he could stroke himself. “Yes, much. Just like that. I want to feel you when I sit down for breakfast.”

“You will,” he promised, smirking and keeping up the punishing rhythm that Muraki demanded. “You are so relaxed in the morning, after being plugged all night. Did you dream of being fucked by me or by Oriya again?”

“You don’t want to know what I dreamt about,” Muraki murmured darkly.

That voice. That tone. That tight heat. Seiji didn’t know what exactly triggered his orgasm, but he shuddered through it. A few moments Muraki came too, and the way he squeezed around him drew the last of his seed from him. He fell on Muraki and covered him with his body. What was the point of having a fit lover if you couldn’t rest on them?

Seiji glanced at Oriya. He looked at them fondly, lazily stroking himself over his undergarment. “I can help with that,” he whispered, throat going suddenly dry at the idea of sucking Oriya. Or maybe being fucked by him exactly as he was right now, relaxed, sated, content, and unable to respond much. He’d be Oriya’s fuck-toy and he’d love it. 

“Only if it pleases you,” Oriya smiled as if they were discussing grocery shopping. 

Seiji and Muraki snorted. Seiji slid out of Muraki, making him hiss, and then gasp as he pushed the plug inside him hastily, roughly. “Sorry,” he said, kissing Muraki’s shoulder before leaving him. 

Muraki smiled as he turned to his side so he could watch them. 

Seiji poured the rest of the lube over Oriya’s cock and fingers with one hand and removed his own plug with the other. A moment later he was on Oriya, taking him inside him. 

“Plugs are such wonderful inventions,” Muraki grinned. “I think I’ll keep mine all day.”

Oriya groaned, eyes closing shut in pleasure as Seiji took all of him inside him. 

“Perhaps I should do that as well,” Seiji said. “I have a…” class, he was about to say when Oriya sat up without dislodging Seiji, and kissed him deeply. As if that would shut him up, he thought. “It will be fun to be in class with a plug.”

“I’ll add a cock-cage if you don’t shut up,” Oriya murmured before sucking his earlobe.

His cock twitched at the words. “I think you should,” Seiji replied. 

Muraki moaned. “Nipple clamps would show through your shirt, right?”

Seiji nodded regretfully. His cock started filling again. He slapped it, wishing it to go down. 

Oriya frowned. 

“I want to be your fuck-toy,” he said before kissing Oriya’s neck. “I don’t want to get any pleasure but that of knowing that you’re using me for your pleasure.”

Oriya slapped Seiji’s dick. It stung, but the pain was good. “Thank you. Do that again.”

He did, hurting him and making him shake and curl around Oriya. “Fuck, that hurt.”

“I’d like my fuck-toy to be silent,” Oriya told him, amused.

“Please, don’t,” Seiji begged. The gag was too impersonal for what he felt that moment. “Kiss me if you want to keep me quiet,” he challenged Oriya. 

Oriya smiled. He hugged Seiji tightly and started kissing him, rocking himself so that Seiji felt him move inside him, filling him completely. 

“Can I also use your fuck-toy?” Muraki grinned. 

Seiji felt a blindfold cover his eyes, and then Oriya’s nod. A wet finger slid slowly inside him, stretching him to the point of almost hurting him. Fuck, they were determined to make him come soon. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Muraki laughed. “You’re our good little fuck-toy, you don’t get to feel pleasure.” He felt someone slap his dick again. It was too fast and he didn’t know who.

“That feels good, though,” Seiji moaned. 

Oriya started stroking him. Seiji always knew when Oriya touched him. His calluses were so arousing against his soft, vulnerable flesh. 

“I want my toy to be happy,” Oriya said, and Seiji could hear his smile. 

He reached for him, demanding another kiss as Muraki slid another finger inside him. His cock filled with blood at the sensation and Oriya’s strokes became faster. 

“You know, if you had a proper bed we would be able to take him together,” Muraki snorted.

“Sorry.”

“Or if you kept the sling permanently hanging from the roof beams, instead of putting it up and down,” Muraki continued. 

Oriya made a strangled noise. “Sai…” he whispered, before Seiji claimed another kiss from him.

“Sai’s almost an adult. He’s heard us having sex. And,” Muraki paused, “he has seen your toy collection, Seiji. He might as well see the rest of it.”

Seiji felt Oriya shake. Then he heard him laugh. “Stop talking about Sai while I’m trying to fuck,” he shouted.

“Maybe you’re the one in need of a gag, love,” Muraki whispered to Oriya over Seiji’s shoulder. 

Oriya growled. He pulled Seiji closer to him, held his waist tightly and started moving him up and down furiously, almost as furiously as he fisted his dick. Muraki added a third finger, and Seiji came with a broken gasp, feeling exhausted and relaxed at the same time. 

Oriya didn’t stop bouncing him, making Seiji feel like a ragdoll. A well-used, happy ragdoll, content to take what his owner gave him. “Fuck, yes,” he whispered. “I’m yours.”

Oriya’s grip tightened. A second later he felt Oriya’s cock pulse erratically and Seiji took another kiss from him, stealing his gasp as Oriya came. He felt hot wetness on his back, and knew that Muraki had come for the second time this morning.

Yes, he had woken up in a good mood, and this had made his mood even better. He was ready to face another day of troublesome students. He grinned. “I wonder if Sai would like to join me at the Go salon today.”

“It’s a school day,” Oriya huffed as he slid away from him, making him feel empty for a second. 

Muraki plugged him; he was harsh, returning the favour.

Seiji untied the blindfold, blinking at the sudden light. When Seiji turned to glare at him, he found him smirking. “He’s missed so many days of school. He can miss one more.”

“Yes, Oriya. It’s Friday. He might as well miss the whole week,” Muraki added.

Oriya sighed. He stood up slowly, and Seiji knew he’d won. “Bath, then breakfast?” he asked, changing the subject and looking around for something to wear.

“Yes.” Seiji rose to his feet, feeling them tremble. “Ah, I’m not that young anymore.”

Muraki hugged him in support. “We’re not that young anymore, you mean. You’re only two weeks younger than me, after all, and Oriya is five months younger than us.” Muraki kissed him briefly. “You’re aging like the finest wine, Seiji,” he said against his lips. “I’m drunk on you.”

Seiji smiled. “Sex, then bath, then breakfast?”

Oriya shook his head from the entrance, smiling at them amused, and then left them. 

Muraki nodded. “Yes, but not here.” He pointed towards the door. 

Seiji agreed. A wet Oriya was a sexy Oriya. Breakfast could wait.


	64. Bonding times for all

Sai almost skipped inside the room where they were having breakfast. “Dad,” he greeted him with a hug. “Papa,” he hugged him as well. “Uncle Muraki,” he grinned as he hugged him. He took his seat, still smiling. 

“You are in a good mood,” Oriya smiled back. “What happened?”

Sai bowed. “Dad, Papa, thank you for letting me run away the week before.”

“Excuse me?”

Sai inspected the breakfast tray. “Tami-san let slip that Nobu followed me from the moment I left the house. Thank you for not dragging me back as soon as you knew I was gone.”

Oriya shook his head. “I still don’t understand what you are talking about.”

Sai nodded. “Fine, if that’s what you want. Anyway,” he stretched his arms, still grinning. “You’ll never believe what happened to me this week.”

“What, Sai?” Seiji asked. 

“Fujimoto, who thinks he’s the class leader,” Sai paused dramatically. 

Muraki noticed Oriya’s smile. His friend was furious and already thinking how he could punish head bully Fujimoto. 

“On Monday he asked me where I was the week before. When I told him I ran away from home, he didn’t believe me. So, on Tuesday I showed him the train ticket to Tokyo, and the metro tickets, and the receipt for dinner….”

“Sai, why did you even have all these things?” Muraki asked him, trying not to laugh. 

“I kept track of my expenses in case Dad asked me to pay him back,” Sai said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. 

Muraki nodded. Sai was Oriya’s son, what else could he expect? 

“But Sai,” Oriya said, “I only had to check the bank account online to see your expenses.”

“You were keeping an eye on me,” Sai screamed, sitting up. “That’s why you let me stay in Tokyo. You…” He suddenly sat down, looking contrite. “You did me a huge favour. Thank you, Dad.”

“Sai, explain yourself,” Seiji told him impatiently.

“Fujimoto now thinks I’m the coolest person in school for running away. He’s asked me to join his group.”

Oriya’s smile stayed frozen. “What did you tell him?”

“That I’m a lone wolf, and have no need for groups.”

Muraki bit his lips. 

Seiji guffawed. “You didn’t.”

“I did.” Sai lifted his head up proudly. “I too am a Mibu, and we are wolves.”

Oriya pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “My baby’s all grown up.” His eyes sparkled as he leaned forward. “Tell me, what happened next? Did he try to attack you for your pride and you beat him up?”

Sai laughed. “No, he told me I was even more awesome than he thought and he begged me to join his group.”

“And what did you tell him? That you would?” Oriya asked, grinning frighteningly. 

“Of course not. I told him that, if I would ever be in a group, it would be my group. No one else’s.” Sai smiled at Oriya. “You can hug me, Dad. I know you want to.”

Oriya was next to Sai in a second, squeezing him tightly in the next. “Does this mean you’ll practice a bit more with me each week?”

Sai nodded. “I may end up starting my own group, after all. Fujimoto and his cronies have taken to following me around now.”

“Oh, I’m so proud of you,” Oriya smiled, kissing Sai on the cheek. 

Sai wiggled a little, but Oriya didn’t let him go, so he relaxed a moment later. “Dad? Did you have a group at school?”

“No, I was a lone wolf.”

Sai’s eyes widened. “Lone wolf and cub.”

“Let’s watch all the films this weekend,” Oriya grinned.

“Yes, let’s.” Sai started squirming again. “Dad, I can’t eat when you hug me.”

“Oh, sorry.” Oriya pulled away. 

Seiji shook his head. “Seems like you will be bonding over your delinquency this weekend,” he grinned. “Muraki, how about some shopping? Someone keeps destroying my ties.”

Oriya looked out towards the garden. 

“Dad, can we go shopping too? I want to have a new kimono for my birthday next week.”

“Of course, Sai.”

Muraki tried not to grin. He wondered who’d come back with more things. Him and Seiji, or Oriya and Sai? 

&*&*

Seiji looked at the selection of ties. “None of them is exactly right.”

“You mean, bright canary yellow?”

Seiji nodded, smirking.

“You know, the more you buy them, the more he’ll…”

“Burn them, cut them up, use them as bondage toys,” Seiji winked. “I know. I do it to annoy him.”

Muraki smirked. “If I didn’t love you already, I would now.”

Seiji snorted. “You don’t love me, you’re fond of me.”

“Same difference for me, Seiji.” Muraki smiled again. “I can’t love.”

Seiji frowned. “You love Ukyou and Oriya.”

“Do I? I’m more fond of them than I am of others.” Muraki stood close to Seiji, so he could whisper in his ear. “Be glad I’m fond of you. Anything else is…” Muraki smiled. Tsuzuki had been his love, and they’d almost killed each other. 

Seiji shifted, letting Muraki feel his erection against his thigh. “You sound so cold and dangerous when you speak like that, and I am fucked, because I want you.” Seiji stared at him. “When you say you can’t love, it means you can use me without caring for me. It’s turning me on.”

Muraki swallowed. He’s suspected it, but this was the first time Seiji admitted it. “There are toilets on the last floor. I’ll find you there in ten minutes,” he said as he moved away.

“Why ten?”

“I want to finish my purchases, of course. How many yellow ones should we offer to the tie-destroying monster that will be meeting us for lunch?”

Seiji laughed. “Four, but buy five. I do want one to use for the games, after all.”

Muraki watched as Seiji left, heading towards the restrooms of the department store. If anyone had ever told him that one day he’d be in an almost normal relationship with Oriya and his lover, he’d punch them. Life was strange. 

Ten minutes. No, nine. He had enough time. He picked up the ties, paid for them, asked them to be delivered at Kokakurou and then left. He noticed the cameras, discreetly monitoring the public areas of the store. It would be difficult to do what he wanted in there, and not even Oriya’s influence would be able to help. He’d had to wait. 

Seiji was washing his hands when Muraki entered the restroom. “You are early,” he said.

Muraki pushed him into the last stall. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Seiji grinned.

“I will.” Muraki closed the door shut with his foot, and shoved Seiji on the floor. “Open your mouth.”

“Make me.”

So, Seiji wanted him to play rough. He could do that. He took out his belt and before Seiji could move, tied the man’s hands behind his back. Then he pressed his fingers on the hollow of Seiji’s cheeks, forcing his mouth open. He noticed that Seiji’s erection was pushing obscenely against the fabric of his trousers. “You’re nothing but a slut.”

Seiji nodded. 

“Whose slut are you?

“Yours.”

Muraki slapped him. “Wrong answer.”

Seiji frowned. 

“You’re Oriya’s,” Muraki said as he slapped him again, this time breaking Seiji’s lip. “And sometimes mine.”

Seiji grinned. He licked his lip, smiling as he tasted his blood. “Yes, he owns me. You don’t. You only have the right to use me.”

Muraki’s cock pulsed at the words. “Yes, and I won’t break what’s his,” he said, reassuring Seiji that he’d keep him safe, even when he’d be rough with him. “Open your mouth, slut,” he said as he unzipped his trousers. 

This time Seiji opened his mouth without a protest. Muraki grabbed Seiji’s head and pushed it forward, impaling him on his cock. Seiji sputtered and then surrendered, crawling a little towards him. 

Muraki held Seiji as he thrust deeply inside him, stopping only when Seiji’s nose was over the base of his cock. “I’ll cum inside your whorish mouth,” he said moving Seiji’s head a little backwards. “I’ll move you like the doll you are.”

Seiji looked up at him with shining eyes and made a noise of assent.

“What a slut you are,” he grinned as he used Seiji like a fleshlight. “Oriya is too kind a master for a slut like you.”

Seiji shook his head.

“You don’t have to lie to me. Your body doesn’t. When we get home, I’ll punish you for lying.” He shuddered thinking how he could punish Seiji, and his orgasm made him groan and hold on to Seiji’s shoulders as he spilled his semen deep inside his throat, making Seiji make the most delicious moans. 

He pulled away, watching with a satisfied grin as Seiji swallowed everything. “Why wait for home?” Seiji asked him with a broken, hoarse voice.

“Eh?”

“Sit down,” he said, crawling to the side. 

Muraki did. Seiji moved next to Muraki and lay his upper body across his knees. “Spank me until I come.”

“So, you lied.”

“No, Oriya is a good master for his slut. I’ve spent many years training him. But, right now, I want you to spank me until I come.” Seiji kissed his thigh.

Muraki grinned. He caressed Seiji’s nape and then opened and lowered his trousers. The first strike was at the middle of Seiji’s buttocks, making Seiji shiver. Muraki waited until the white flesh reddened before he continued. When all of Seiji’s ass was a bright red, and Seiji had started to moan loudly, Muraki stopped. “Can you spread your ass cheeks for me?”

Seiji could. 

“I’ll spank your slutty hole now,” he said. He used his index and middle finger to land a blow directly over the small, puckered opening. “Thank me for it.”

“Thank you,” Seiji gasped.

He spanked him again.

“Thank you.”

And again.

“Thank you,” Seiji moaned, shuddering. 

Muraki felt a hot wetness on his thigh. He waited until Seiji had finished coming, and then pushed him down. “Lick me clean, slut.”

Seiji smirked. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said as he leaned down and started cleaning Muraki with delicate swipes of his tongue. When he was finished he took a wad of toilet paper and cleaned himself.

“I think more shopping is in order,” Seiji said as he stood up and turned around, waiting for Muraki to untie him. “Your trousers are ruined.”

“Thank fuck semen stains don’t stand out much against white fabric. But yes,” he said as he wrapped his belt around him once more. “I need a new pair of trousers now. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Seiji opened the door of the stall. “There’s no one here.”

“If there were, we probably scared them away.” Muraki gave Seiji a deep kiss, tasting himself in the man’s mouth, and a lingering caress against his face, seeing Seiji close his eyes in pleasure. 

He’d have to give Oriya something precious in return for bringing Seiji into his life. What a gift he was. 

&*&*

Sai inspected the bolts of fabric that Mizuki-san had spread out for him. He sighed.

“What’s wrong?” 

“The fabrics for men’s clothes are boring.”

“I told you, you should choose whatever you want, Sai.” Oriya gestured towards Mizuki-san and the man left them discreetly. If there was one thing about patronizing the same shop for generations was that: utter discretion. Mizuki-san had made sure there were no other customers in the room they had been shown, and now, they were as alone as if they were in their teahouse. “You asked for fabrics for men’s kimono.”

Sai nodded. His thoughts turned to how he’d been bullied for wearing pinks and purples in the past, and how they’d called him ‘fag’.

Oriya wanted to hug him so badly, but Sai already thought he was far too clingy and overprotective. He had to stay put, no matter how much he wanted to comfort his son. “Would you like to dress up in Heian clothes?”

“No. I’m done with that.” Sai shook his head. “I’m not that person anymore. I’m more than that Sai.” He suddenly hugged Oriya. “I am your son, now.”

“And what does my son want to wear?”

“Something as fancy as what you wear.”

“Alright.” 

“Do you mind that I won’t take over Kokakurou?”

“No.” He caressed Sai’s hand. His Sai was such a pretty child; he deserved better than dealing with perverted customers, and being harassed by them. “I’m glad.”

Sai made a soft noise. I should take over Kokakurou, he thought. I should, but I’m selfish, and Dad is suffering because of me. Flowers, I should wear something with flowers, Sai thought frantically, wanting to stop thinking about their family business. “If I wore something with peonies, would you mind?”

“Why would I mind?”

“They’re your favourite flower. You wear them often.”

Oriya hugged him. “You’re my favourite flower. You can do whatever you like, Sai.”

“Then maybe… Mizuki-san,” Sai called loudly. “I need your guidance.”

“Just ring the bell, Sai. That’s why it’s there.”

Sai grinned. “Oops. I still have so much to learn.”

“Yes, one would think you weren’t born and raised here,” Oriya smiled, ruffling his hair. “So, have you decided?”

“Yes. Light grey with irises and streams. Do we have an uchikake that will match that at home, or should I get a new one? I’d rather wear something we already have. I want to show everyone I’m yours.”

“We’ll find something.”

“Thank you.” Sai hugged him and let his head rest against him. “I want to grow older, Dad. I don’t know what my body wants of me anymore.”

Oriya grinned. Puberty. Ah, he remembered his, and what a mess that had been. 

“Also, my body hurts. Why?”

Oriya tightened his hold for a second and then forced himself to let go. “Where, Sai?”

“My arms, my legs. Everywhere,” Sai whined. 

Mizuki-san opened the door, smiled and left them alone again. 

“I think you’re about to grow taller.”

“Really?” Sai pulled away and looked at himself. “I hope so. Then, I won’t have irises. I will have bamboo, so I will grow as tall as them.”

“Not as tall, I hope,” Oriya told him seriously. “You’ll be taller than the house, then.”

Sai made a face. Silly dad. As if a man could grow as tall as a tree. Dad was really silly. 

Oriya smiled. How he enjoyed these quiet moments until the next hormonal storm that would make Sai’s behaviour impossible again. 

&*&*

Seiji smiled. “They’re here,” he said without looking up from the menu. 

“How do you know?” Muraki asked him, sounding curious for a change, not bored. 

“Didn’t you notice the three second silence?” Seiji grinned at Muraki. “Even in Kyoto, a man like him in traditional dress stands out. There’s always a silence for a few moments while people stare at him. And when he’s out with Sai, it’s worse. Just look at them.” 

He smiled at the sight. Oriya strode as if he owned the place, his cape fluttering behind him, a powerful man in every sense, while Sai looked as fey as a character from a manga, a rare flower growing in the shade of an oak. How he loved them. Muraki he found impossibly attractive, but Oriya was his love. He’d never have a home with Muraki, even though he’d always have the best sex of his life with him. 

Muraki turned and studied Oriya and Sai as they walked towards them. “Ah, yes, I see what you mean,” he said turning back to Seiji. “But they also paused when we walked in.”

“Because we’re dressed like twins,” Seiji laughed. Seiji sometimes wondered how Muraki and he hadn’t met earlier in life. They had the same sense of style, the same passion for white suits, and even frequented the same tailor in Tokyo. 

Muraki raised an eyebrow. “I thought it was my devastating sexiness.”

“No such talk in front of Sai,” Oriya hissed, kicking Muraki and putting his hands over Sai’s ears. 

Sai grinned. “Dad thinks I’m a child.” 

“You are a child,” Oriya told him seriously. “Sit down.” 

Muraki nodded. “It’s okay, Sai. Children grow up fast.”

Oriya sighed. “Let’s not talk about this, please.”

“Dad wants me to stay a child,” Sai whispered as he hugged Seiji before sitting down next to him.

Seiji smiled. He could understand Oriya’s feelings, even when he didn’t share them. “Then you should prove to him that you are not one. Maybe if you challenged me for one of my titles before you finished school?” 

“I’ll challenge you,” Sai shouted, realized what he was doing, and lowered his voice, looking unashamed, “for all of them.” 

“I’m looking forward to that,” Seiji smirked. “Kid.”

“So am I,” Muraki said. “It will be so exciting to see you fight each other at official games. You’re more or less even now, aren’t you?”

Sai nodded. “I thought Touya-sensei would be my rival, but it was Papa, all along.”

Seiji smiled proudly. Every time someone compared him positively to his teacher, he felt happy. 

“Life isn’t fair,” Muraki said dramatically. “The most exciting Go battles in Japan happen in secret, under the eyes of someone who can’t appreciate them.”

“Dad can appreciate them now,” Sai said, as usual taking his father’s side the moment someone said anything negative about him. 

“A little bit. I started reading In Search of Lost Time earlier this year while watching these two play. I’m halfway through now,” Oriya said, sounding proud of admitting how he ignored them.

“We’d like two more minutes, please,” Seiji said, waving the waiter away. 

“Dad,” Sai pouted. “You promised to watch me play. Always.” 

“I am, Sai. I’m reading when Seiji plays.” Oriya smiled sweetly at Seiji. 

Seiji glared at him. “Know what? I was thinking you should punish me tonight for being naughty with Muraki, but maybe I should punish you.”

“No one punishes Dad,” Sai shouted. “Especially not for watching over me.”

Muraki looked around. “Ah, that’s the three-second silence I’m used to,” he grinned. “When a Mibu man has an outburst in a public place, saying something highly inappropriate.”

Oriya looked vaguely embarrassed. Sai did not. “I don’t care,” he said. “Papa, if you want to punish Dad, you’ll have to go through me first.”

“Excuse me?” Oriya tried not to grin and failed.

“I’m challenging you to a game. If I win, you’ll do nothing to Daddy.”

Seiji smirked. Sai used ‘Daddy’ only when he was feeling overly emotional and unstable, in need of comfort and protection. Winning over him would be a piece of cake. “Deal,” he said. “And if I win…”

“You won’t.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Oriya asked.

“No,” Seiji and Sai answered at the same time, and then stared at each other. The stakes were high for both of them, but Seiji would win. Sai was not strong enough to defend ‘Daddy’.

“I think I need a drink,” Oriya said as he opened the wine menu and hid behind it. 

Seiji winked at Muraki. He’d need his help ‘punishing’ Oriya later.

&*&*

Sai looked at the board. His expression was one of devastation. “I lost,” he mumbled, shocked. 

Seiji tried not to smirk. He failed. “You’re still too young to challenge me, it seems.” He didn’t tell the boy what his real failure was. “Should we count the score?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sai said miserably. He turned towards Oriya, who had not moved from his position at the point of an imaginary triangle formed by Sai and Seiji, and bowed deeply. “Forgive me, Father. I failed you.”

Oriya opened his arms and Sai ran to him, just as he did when he was three, and five, and ten…. Seiji suspected he’d do the same in his fifties. “You didn’t fail me, Sai. You failed yourself. You let yourself be guided by your emotions. Never challenge your opponent out of anger or pride, or even love for something or someone.”

Seiji glared at Oriya. Now Sai would eventually figure out what he’d done wrong, making it more difficult for Seiji to win against him. 

“Now what?” Sai almost cried.

Oriya ruffled Sai’s hair. “Now, you’ll accept your defeat and study the kifu until you find all your weak spots. You’ll learn from your mistakes, and won’t do them again.”

“But Papa said he’ll punish you,” Sai said, sounding five, and not fifteen.

Oriya whispered something in Sai’s ear. 

A second later Sai started laughing. He bounced out of Oriya’s embrace, hurried to the board, grabbed the kifu and waved at them. “Good night. I’ll see you at breakfast.” He closed the door, and Seiji heard him run across the corridor.

“He’ll sleep on the other side of the house tonight,” Oriya told them. “So, now what? It seems I’m at your mercy,” he smiled, lowering his head submissively. 

Muraki snorted. “Don’t trust him. He’s faking it.”

“Yes, but he will submit to us. Won’t you, Oriya?”

Oriya nodded, still smiling. 

Seiji opened the cabinet and removed one of the boxes of toys. He looked inside. Muraki had told him that they could not tie Oriya, but why not? He took out a coil of thick rope.

Muraki moved in front of him, as if to hide him from Oriya. “No,” he whispered.

Seiji was about to protest when he noticed Oriya. He was focused on the rope with an expression that was not that of a man about to play with his lovers. He looked resigned. 

“You do mean to punish me. Fine,” he said, looking determined as he slid his arms out of his sleeves and stayed bare-chested in front of him. “I would suggest the shrimp or the reverse shrimp position. It will put less pressure on my chest.”

Someone had tied Oriya before as punishment, hadn’t they? And Muraki knew, but hadn’t told him because it wasn’t his story to tell. Even after this long, Oriya’s family still managed to surprise him with how fucked up it was. He put the rope away. “No, I don’t know how to use this anyway.”

Oriya relaxed a little but still looked at him warily. 

Seiji closed the box and moved to Oriya, hugging him. “I’ll punish you with pleasure,” he whispered. “The way you punish me.” 

Oriya nodded, not quite believing him. “You like pain and humiliation. I don’t.”

“I know you don’t,” Seiji said, rubbing his arms soothingly. 

“Then why… that?” He glanced towards the toy box. No, the rope. 

“No, no, I won’t use... that.” 

Muraki hugged Oriya from behind. “No one is using anything on you,” he said, glaring at Seiji. “Idiot,” he mouthed. 

Seiji nodded. He was an idiot, but then so was Oriya for not… He’d been fine using the same rope on Seiji; why had he never mentioned it made him uncomfortable? Seiji sighed. He’d never said a thing because Seiji loved being tied down, and Oriya loved pleasing him. 

He snorted. “It’s a miracle we lasted this long considering how little we discuss things.”

“Excuse me?”

“We just do, don’t we? We’ve never discussed boundaries or limits, and even when we have safewords, we never use them,” Seiji said, unable to believe how idiotic they had been.

“Yes, because you’re a total slut that will do anything,” Muraki grinned. “You’re so easy, Seiji.”

Oriya chuckled.

“What, now this is my fault?”

Muraki nodded. Oriya looked away, obviously agreeing with Muraki. 

“Well, okay, I am a slut, but…” He started laughing. He really would do anything they asked, the way he expected these two to fulfil his every wish. “I am a slut,” he nodded smiling, “who’s given you consent to everything years ago. You fuck so well, you two.” 

Muraki smirked. Oriya blushed a little. 

The sight made Seiji stare, as always. Muraki had scoffed at him years ago, when he’d first told him his idea, but even now, he still felt there was something pure in Oriya. Something that hadn’t been touched by age or experience. Something he didn’t want to spoil or dirty. “Oriya, will you let me please you?”

Oriya stared at him.

Muraki narrowed his eyes, watching them. Seiji smiled at him, trying to reassure him. Despite his claims, Muraki did love Oriya, and Seiji was glad Muraki didn’t love him the same way. Muraki’s way was frightening, even when he couldn’t put it in better words. 

“Please?”

Oriya nodded. Seiji swallowed hard. He wasn’t certain if Oriya agreed because he wanted it or because he wanted to please Seiji, so there was only one thing he could do. Make sure Oriya had the best experience of his life. Or one of them, anyway. And what did Oriya want but simple things?

Seiji started kissing Oriya’s face while he held him lightly. His forehead, his temples, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his cheeks, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, his jaw. With each kiss he felt Oriya relax against him, and sigh softly until Seiji reached his lips, and they opened sweetly for him. Seiji kissed him lightly and then moved down. “I wonder, is it possible to make you come from kissing alone? Even your dick I will not suck, I will just cover it with kisses.”

Oriya shivered. 

Muraki smiled at him. “I’ll help.” He leaned over Oriya and started kissing the left side of his neck. 

Seiji attacked the right side. Although, ‘attack’ was not the right word. What he did was an exploratory expedition. He teased, he scraped with teeth, he sucked, but he never let his kisses become too rough or demanding or stay in the same place for long. Oriya was not made of glass, but that night he was fragile. 

“I’ll never hurt you,” Seiji promised against his scar before kissing it gently. 

Oriya made a soft noise. “I know,” he whispered. 

Seiji looked up. Oriya looked at him with full of trust. This was Oriya’s submission, and it was such a power trip to know it was his. He smiled and bit his left nipple before taking it in his mouth and making it harden with his tongue. Oriya’s pulse quickened under his lips. 

Muraki hugged Oriya’s waist and pushed him forward. 

“Ah,” Oriya exhaled softly, but more loudly than Seiji had ever heard him. 

He fastened his mouth on the right nipple and kissed it. It was already hard for him, and when Seiji sucked it lightly, Oriya made another loud noise. Loud for Oriya, that is. 

This was followed by another gasp. Seiji looked up. Muraki was kissing Oriya’s neck again, looking like a vampire lover draining his beloved, focused and ecstatic and hungry all at once.

He kissed the middle of Oriya’s sternum. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Oriya trembled. “Seiji,” Oriya whispered, opening his mouth in invitation. 

Muraki moved before him and plundered it first, but Seiji’s irritation faded when Muraki pulled away, lip bleeding. “Sorry,” Muraki grinned. “This was your kiss.”

“Seiji,” Oriya asked for him again, and this time Seiji was not interrupted. He let Oriya control the kiss, delighting in his flavour. 

“This should be your kiss,” Seiji smiled at Muraki as Oriya stopped and pulled away from him.

He watched them kiss lazily as they embraced, feeling increasingly turned on. He stroked himself once over his trousers. He was hard, but hadn’t even realized, so focused he was on kissing Oriya and so determined to wrench more of those sweet, small sounds out of him. 

“Fuck.”

“What?” Oriya turned towards him immediately. 

“Sorry, I stopped. I will go back to kissing you now.”

Oriya shook his head. “No need,” he said, and there it was, that tiny blush at the edge of his cheeks.

Seiji stared at him. Then he reached down and fondled Oriya’s groin, making him sigh and shift a little. He was soft. He slid his hand under Oriya’s kimono, and touched wetness with his fingers. “You mean to tell me, I just made you come by kissing?”

The blush deepened as Oriya nodded. 

“Fucking hell,” Muraki said admiringly. 

Seiji nodded in stunned agreement. “Next time we’ll do it while you’re naked. I want to see it,” he said. He stroked himself once. 

“Alright. But can next time wait a little? I’m sleepy now,” Oriya said softly, lowering his eyelids slowly. 

“I’ll make the bed,” Seiji said, standing up quickly. The next morning he’d take that bloody rope and burn it, if it had the power to unsettle Oriya to that degree. But for now, making the bed was a priority. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Muraki clean Oriya and help him change. Yes, he’d definitely burn the bloody thing. 

Together they helped Oriya lie down and then hugged him, Muraki from the left, Seiji from the right. Seiji let Oriya’s calm, even breath lull him to sleep, knowing that if he let himself think much about what had happened, he’d never get any rest. 

Seiji shifted, trying to escape the noise, but it was impossible. The tone dragged him to wakefulness.

“I thought I was over it,” Oriya was whispering miserably to Muraki. “It’s been years, Muraki. Years. And I still….” Oriya sighed. 

“Shh.” Seiji heard Muraki kiss Oriya somewhere. 

“I wonder if maybe I need to have more… positive associations with that thing.” Oriya snorted. “I can’t even name it, for fuck’s sake.”

Muraki sighed. “I doubt that can happen while he still lives. I know he said he’d never hurt you again, but, he’s not good at keeping promises, is he?” 

Oriya didn’t reply.

“If you want,” Muraki said carefully, “I can… He’s already lived a long life. He doesn’t have to live longer.”

“No,” Oriya said, sounding annoyed. “I told you before. You won’t touch him.” Oriya made another noise. “How would I live with myself if you killed him?”

“You live with other deaths in your conscience. Why not one more?”

“How many more sins do you want to burden me with?”

Muraki chuckled. “Fine, fine, I won’t hurt him. The offer is there, though. If you… Ouch. Stop kicking me.”

Oriya huffed. 

Seiji turned around, and hugged Oriya again. He really was sleeping next to a wolf, and Muraki was something even worse. Yet, he didn’t care. He was that depraved. Or maybe that desperate for a place of his own. Or maybe that stupid for thinking there was something pure in the man next to him. He didn’t know, and he didn’t care.

&*&*

Seiji stretched his hand and it landed on the futon. He opened his eyes. Only Muraki was there, staring at the ceiling. Ah. He twisted and hit Muraki on the arm. 

“Good morning to you too,” Muraki smirked. “What was that for?”

“Because you’re an asshole. You should have told me ‘why’ we can’t tie Oriya up, instead of telling me not to do it.”

“It’s not my story …”

Seiji hit him again, this time harder. “It is. It is when a rope can be so triggering. I would never have considered using it on him, and I wouldn’t have brought it home for him to use on me either.”

Muraki smiled. “So, he can use it on you. Interesting.”

“That’s not the point right now.” Nor was this the place for all the random memories he had of Oriya tying him up and teasing him mercilessly, and fucking him with a dildo when Seiji asked him to be harsh on him. 

“No, of course not,” Muraki said mockingly.

“Stop it. This is important. True, he’s the one who brings the toys most of the time, but I also go shopping for things. I brought that fucking rope here, Muraki. I wouldn’t have done it if you had told me why, and I need to know what else not to bring home. I don’t want to hurt him by accident, Muraki.”

Muraki’s expression grew serious. 

Seiji tried not to smirk. He knew that appealing to Muraki’s protective instincts towards Oriya would get him some, if not all, of the answers he wanted. He kept his expression pleading and waited.

“Whips and canes,” Muraki finally said. 

He didn’t try to hide his shock, but managed to keep silent. Just how fucked up were the Mibu? 

“That’s all I know,” Muraki whispered. “Could be more. He doesn’t always talk.”

Seiji nodded. “It makes sense. We have a paddle, but he never brought a whip home and, well,” Seiji couldn’t help smiling, “I prefer it when he uses his hand. The sound of flesh on flesh.” He moaned, and couldn’t help stroking himself. 

Muraki smirked. “Are you sure you want to talk about what triggers Oriya?”

Seiji moved his hand away and sat up. “What if we helped him get over his fear?”

“He’s not afraid,” Muraki snorted. “He hates it.”

“Same difference,” Seiji smirked, not believing Muraki. “What if we started off slow? Maybe tie his hands and…”

“I don’t think it can work.” Muraki stood up and reached for his cigarette case. Then he pulled a yukata over him and went towards the door to the garden. 

Seiji wrapped the sheet around him, followed him and opened the door. Ever since Oriya had been made to quit smoking he was even more sensitive to the scent of smoke in his room. He sat down, watching as Oriya and Sai moved gracefully through a series of exercises at the middle of the garden. 

Muraki sat next to him, lighting his cigarette. “I was also thinking about it, you know,” he said softly so that Oriya and Sai wouldn’t hear. 

“And?”

“I think tying up someone who already has no control over their life would be too cruel.” He passed the cigarette to Seiji.

Ah, the first drag of the day was orgasmic. The discussion was killing his hard-on, though. “Taking on the family business is not…”

Muraki cut him off with a snort. “It’s not just being forced into a work he still hates. He had to marry whom his father wanted, and breed like a fucking prize horse. Not that that worked,” Muraki snorted as he looked fondly at Sai. “I wonder how the Old Goat agreed to…” He froze and his smile faded. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Seiji grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “If you’re withholding information and I hurt either of them by accident, it will be on you, and I will punish you,” he growled.

Muraki chuckled. “No wonder you scare your opponents into submission. I like this face of yours. You should show it more often.”

Seiji let him go. “Muraki,” he whispered as he finished the cigarette and wondered where to throw the still burning butt. 

Muraki produced an ashtray as if by magic. “It’s just a thought,” Muraki said softly, shaking his head. “Or two, rather. But they’re not important.” Muraki patted his hand. “Nothing to worry about.”

Seiji heard a whoosh, forcing his attention back to the garden. Muraki stilled beside him, also watching as Oriya and Sai moved as one. Sai was nowhere near as fast as Oriya, but he seemed determined. 

“I don’t think he’ll ever be as good as Oriya,” Muraki smiled.

“It’s ok. Oriya will never be as good as Sai at Go.”

Muraki snorted. He lit another cigarette and gave it to Seiji. “He’s a fighter,” he said.

Seiji didn’t know to whom he was referring. It could apply to both. “Yes,” he agreed.

“I’ll be here for Sai’s birthday next week. Ukyou will also be here.”

Seiji nodded. Ukyou was Ukyou, and he felt uncomfortable fucking Muraki when she was around, even though he knew she didn’t mind. 

“Don’t look so glum. I’ll still find time to play with you,” Muraki whispered in his ear.

“Do you have time to play now?” He said as he stood up.

Muraki grinned. “For you? Always.” Muraki glanced at Oriya and Sai. “They’ll be busy for at least half an hour.”

“And then they’ll have a bath.”

Muraki shook his head, looking amused. “Co-dependent.”

“Tell me about it,” Seiji sighed.

“No, I’d rather tell you other things,” he said as he unfolded himself, offering the ashtray to Seiji.

Seiji extinguished the cigarette. “I hope you will.” He looked back one more time. Gods, he loved them, but he couldn’t wait for Muraki to fuck him. “I’m such a naughty man,” he whispered. “Maybe you should punish me. With the paddle.”

Muraki pushed him in the room. “Maybe I will,” he said closing the door to the garden. 

Seiji couldn’t wait.


	65. Bonding times for all, pt 2

“Are you decent?” 

Seiji smirked. Muraki. “Yes,” he grinned. 

Muraki opened the door a second later. “You know you won’t be by the time I’m finished with you,” Muraki told him with a wicked smile after closing it. 

Seiji shook his head. “It’s one thing having sex with you when your wife is at Tokyo, and another when she’s here.”

“Don’t worry,” Muraki all but purred as he crossed the room. “She’s busy with the girls.”

“The girls?”

“Oriya and Sai.” Muraki’s smirk was that of a man who knew something Seiji didn’t.

“Oriya will kick your ass if he hears you calling him that.” He smiled. “Sai too, perhaps.” His boy was getting stronger and stronger, and not just on the board. 

“Pfff… He’s heard worse from me.” Muraki put his hands on the armrests of the chair, trapping him there. “Besides,” he said, leaning forward, “there’s only one thing more exciting than having sex when there’s a chance of being caught.” He licked Seiji’s lips until Seiji parted them.

“What?”

Muraki kissed him. He tasted of stale smoke and his tongue was oddly teasing, not possessive. “A thing Oriya has forbidden me here,” Muraki grinned as he pulled back. “Don’t worry about it.”

Seiji narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like Muraki’s condescending tone, nor not knowing what he meant. 

Muraki slapped him. The sudden pain made him gasp in surprise, but his body liked it. “I said, don’t worry about it. Be a good slut for me.”

His cock twitched at the words. Next thing he knew, Muraki pulled him by his tie. He fell on his knees and, smirking, opened his mouth, waiting. His cock pulsed with anticipation, and his mouth started watering. 

Muraki took out a ball gag from his pocket. 

“You’re the only person I know who goes around with sex toys in his suit,” Seiji snorted, amused. 

“And you’re the only one on whom I use them, so shut up and take it,” Muraki said sweetly as he pushed it into Seiji’s mouth and fastened it around his head. Then Muraki moved behind him and pushed him on all fours. 

Seiji closed his eyes. Whatever Muraki had planned for him would be enjoyable. He felt something around his throat and tried to smile. Ah, his collar. Muraki really wanted him to be a good slut. 

Muraki kissed his nape when he had it fastened and then he unbuckled Seiji’s belt, took it off, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, and let them pool around his knees. When Seiji tried to lift one leg, Muraki slapped him, so he stayed put. 

“Oriya has you plugged, I see,” Muraki said, and Seiji heard the smirk in his tone. 

He nodded. Oriya had said he had plans for the night. 

Muraki kissed him at the base of his spine. Then he licked him at the same spot. “My plug is silver,” Muraki whispered. 

Seiji shivered. What had Oriya planned for them? How could he wait that long? 

Muraki pressed his plug and then pulled it out. The he did it again. Each time he pushed, Seiji felt his cock grow harder and harder, smearing precome against his belly. Each time he pulled, Seiji wanted to be filled and fucked until he came. 

“Now you’ll see why I wanted you to have the gag,” Muraki said as he pulled it out completely. Before Seiji could protest, he was being filled by Muraki’s hot, hard dick. It felt like Muraki was possessing him, claiming him for a while. 

He moaned.

Muraki pulled out, grabbed his hips and took him again so violently that, if it weren’t for Muraki keeping him upright, he would have fallen down. He did it again, and his dick hit Seiji’s prostate, making him scream 

“One more,” Muraki said as he thrust inside him with rough accuracy, “and now…”

Seiji felt something spread him open. Something cold, unyielding, but not long, not a dildo, or a vibrator, nor…

“It’s a hook,”Muraki whispered as he pushed it inside him fully, tearing another scream out of him at the relentless hardness and yet another when it came to rest against his prostate. Muraki pulled his head back and Seiji found he couldn’t move it forward or down without chocking himself. He must have tied something on one of the rings of the collar to the ring of the hook. How many toys did the man carry around? 

Muraki thrust shallowly, letting him get used to the added sensation. As if. The round ball stimulated his prostate, while Muraki’s controlled, metronome-like moves teased him. How could he get used to this? It was too good and he started moaning how much he liked it. He wished he could tell Muraki exactly how he liked it. Because he did, he did, it felt so good. 

“Come for me like a good slut. Come on my dick,” Muraki whispered, biting his neck, and Seiji did, shuddering and letting his head drop forward. Muraki stopped holding him and his whole body collapsed. The collar tightened around him uncomfortably, and he felt himself come again, shivering and about to pass out. 

Muraki suddenly unfastened the collar first and then the gag, and Seiji curled around himself, taking big gulps of air. He looked back. 

“Such a good, obedient slut,” Muraki smiled at him. He pushed his plug back in roughly. “Can you stand?”

“Give me a moment.”

Muraki nodded. 

Seiji noticed he wasn’t wearing his tie. He looked around and found it attached to his collar, still in Muraki’s hand. “What will Ukyou say?” he asked, making a tiny nod towards it. 

“Nothing.” Muraki stood up, offering Seiji his hand. “We both need a bath now. And then we should join Oriya and Ukyou.”

Seiji shook his head. “I’m fine with the bath, but Oriya is watching a samurai film with Sai.” He pretended to yawn. “He can watch it himself.”

Muraki smirked. “Trust me. It’s time you also joined in the fun of watching samurai films with Oriya.”

Seiji rolled his eyes. He’d been with Oriya for more than ten years. Watching samurai films with him was no fun at all. The man commented on everything, from length of swords to footwork. Seiji had tried watching a film with him once and hadn’t watched since. Thank the gods Oriya had Sai to torture and hadn’t asked Seiji to watch things with him in years. “It will be as fun for me as it is for him watching a game of Go in the company of professionals.” 

Muraki’s smirk widened. “Suit yourself. I’ll join them.”

Curious, Seiji decided he’d join them as well. Oriya had put up with his constantly commenting Go-playing friends, after all. He could put up with him and his sword obsession for a change. 

&*&* 

Muraki smiled, making Seiji worry. He smiled even more wickedly than when he was about to fuck Seiji. “Oriya,” he asked softly, “Can I come in?”

“Kazu-kun,” Ukyou laughed. “Come in, come in.”

Muraki slid the door open. “I brought a friend,” he grinned.

Seiji stopped. Was this watching samurai films? There was a film playing, but… Muraki had to push him inside. “Erm…”

“Papa,” Sai shouted excitedly as he patted the floor next to him, asking Seiji to join him. 

Oriya raised his hand and made a ‘silence’ gesture. Sai bit his lips. 

Seiji moved as if in a trance. He sat down next to Sai and then looked around. Yes, the film was still on. Oriya, Sai, and Ukyou were still watching it and, their faces were still covered in a thin layer of… something whitish. 

Muraki snorted the moment Seiji looked at him. He sat next to Ukyou, still smirking at him.

“So,” Seiji said slowly, “this is watching samurai films?”

Sai nodded. Oriya smiled at him.

Muraki took Ukyou’s hand in his and kissed it. “Is it too late to join you? I just had a bath. My face is very clean and my pores are open after soaking in the tub.”

Seiji suddenly understood why Muraki had taken so much care cleaning his face during bathing, and making Seiji follow his example. He grinned. “Seriously, this is what you do while watching samurai films?”

Sai nodded again. 

Oriya paused the film and picked up a bowl. “Do you want to join us?”

He sounded as if he was about to initiate Seiji in a cult. He nodded, wondering why he agreed to this. He wasn’t vain. He liked being himself. He did envy Oriya’s and Muraki’s youthful-looking skin. Was this their secret? 

Oriya started applying the mask on his face delicately with a brush. It smelled like baby food. “What is it?”

“Rice bran powder.”

“Ah.”

“No talking. Or smiling.”

“But you’re talking.” Oriya glared at him. Seiji nodded, biting his lips, and allowing him to cover his face with that substance. 

Then Oriya passed the bowl to Ukyou and she applied the mask on Muraki’s face. He looked ecstatic to receive this from Ukyou, as ecstatic as if he were in the middle of sex. Muraki never ceased to confuse him. How could he cheat on Ukyou when he looked at her like that? He’d never looked at either him or Oriya in that manner.

“How long…” Oriya made another forbidding gesture and he closed his mouth. Was this really worth it? 

&*&*

The next night, as he was going to get some food and water before Oriya punished them for their earlier behaviour, he passed by Sai’s room and was stopped by the excited whispering of ten or so teenagers. Oriya had been in such a good mood, he’d allowed them to spend the night at Kokakurou, and Sai was taking full advantage of this gift, it seemed, judging by the noise coming from his room. He smiled.

He opened the door, and screamed at the sight. Twelve young faces covered in white thin strips screamed back at him from around a Go board. Seiji closed the door quickly, apologizing as if he’d made a mistake, and hurried to the kitchen. He didn’t want to think much about what it meant that Sai was leading his wannabe group of delinquents down a path of facial treatments and talk of Go.


	66. Sai's birthday is just an excuse for other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where some of this came from... there's AkiHika here (though it happens in a convoluted manner)... sorry.....

Hikaru thanked the maid who opened the door to the dining room. For a second he admired Sai. He was very short for his age, barely over a meter and a half, but the way he stood by the corridor to the garden, straight and proud, made him look so dignified. 

Then Sai turned, saw him and… “Hikaru,” he shouted and started running towards him. 

Hikaru grinned. So much for poise and dignity. 

Sai was even less dignified as he hugged him tightly. “Hikaru,” he cried excitedly. “You came.” 

“Of course. Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Sai shook his head. “No, I knew you’d come. But seeing you made me so happy,” he smiled, and tightened his hold.

“Don’t ever change,” Hikaru whispered. 

“Sai,” Akira said, smiling. “Happy birthday.”

“Big Brother Akira,” Sai grinned and hugged him as well.

“What a beautiful kimono,” Akiko-san said behind her son. 

Akira glanced at Hikaru. Hikaru tried not to grin. 

“I chose it myself,” Sai nodded as he moved away from Akira so as to show it off better. He suddenly looked down. “I wanted to wear an uchikake, like Dad does, but I’m too short and it would trail too far behind me, so… My outfit is not really complete now.” 

“You’re too young for an uchikake,” Akiko-san said soothingly. “This is just perfect for you. And your hair, how lovely it looks.”

Sai turned around so she could have a better look. “Dad used three different braids to tie it.”

“All matching your outfit. Just what one would expect from Oriya-san and you,” Akiko-san smiled approvingly. “Akira was just as cute at your age, but he’d wear such boring clothes. Don’t you start dressing like a Go professional, Sai. Traditional Japanese clothes are just perfect for you.”

Akira looked at his mother as if he felt betrayed by her.

“Akiko-san is right,” Hikaru grinned. “You’ve been dressing like an old man since you were twelve.”

Akira glared at him. “I’ve been dressing like a professional.”

“That’s what I mean,” Akiko-san whispered to Sai.

Sai laughed. 

“Erm… Happy birthday, Mibu-kun.”

Hikaru turned at the unfamiliar voice. A boy, who looked like a young man already, was standing awkwardly at the entrance, looking down. “That looks good on you,” he mumbled.

Sai smiled. “Thank you, Fujimoto-kun.”

“Happy birthday, Mibu-kun,” several other boys chimed in, slowly entering the room after Fujimoto. 

“I gave my present to one of the maids. Hope that was alright.”

“Yes, that was perfect. Would you like something to drink?” Sai guided Fujimoto and his friends towards a table where there were several bottles and glasses.

“Who’s that?” Akira asked.

“Sai’s former bullies,” Ogata-san snorted.

“What?”

“No need for screaming, Hikaru. They’ve become Sai’s admirers now, and Oriya decided he wanted to check them out.”

“Oh dear,” Akiko-san grinned behind her raised hand.

“He promised not to beat anyone,” Ogata-san reassured her. “Would you like a drink? We have the adult stuff in the next room.”

Hikaru smiled. As he followed Ogata-san out, he noticed that several others of Sai’s schoolmates were at the door. It looked like finally Sai would have a normal party for a boy his age. It made Hikaru so glad. 

&*&*

Soon Hikaru realized that there were two parties going on. The first was Sai’s, in the room next door. It sounded like he’d invited all of his class, so loud were they. Every now and then, Hikaru would go have a look, see Sai play the perfect host, and go back with a smile on his face. 

The second was a gathering of people connected to Sai and Ogata-san. There were so many Go professionals in the second dining room that it was as if they were at a Salon. Some were even playing Go, and Hikaru took it as a sign of Sai’s maturity that he was staying away from them, and with his school mates. The only thing missing was the cigarette smoke, something for which Hikaru was very grateful. 

In fact, since the only non-Go players seemed to be Oriya-san and Akiko-san, Hikaru decided that he might as well play a game or two. This was more fun than Sai’s past birthday parties. He hoped there would be no classical music recital this year. He really didn’t care much for it, even if it made Sai happy.

&*&*

After his second game, this one against Ashiwara-san, Hikaru decided he needed some air. Sai and his school-mates were still loud in the next room, although they seemed to be playing some sort of quiz. He smiled, enjoying the sight of Sai at the centre of attention, not of old men playing Go, but of his own peers. He wanted to see more of that in the future. 

He went out into the garden, and walked towards the teahouse. That was always the quietest place there. As he approached, he heard a muffled moan. Curious, he went closer, trying to be as quiet as possible. The door to the teahouse was closed, but the sounds were… Hikaru went around and found that the host’s door had been left open. He took a peek. 

Ogata-san wore only a leather collar around his neck, and was kneeling in front of a dressed and standing Dr Muraki. Akira was there too, also dressed but seated formally, and holding the end of a leash fastened on the collar around Ogata-san’s neck. 

The sight made him gasp in shock. Three heads turned towards him. 

Dr Muraki smiled. “Ah, Hikaru-kun. Even though you were not the intended fourth guest to this party, I hope you will join us.”

Hikaru stayed frozen.

“Come in or go, Hikaru,” Akira told him with some impatience. “Just don’t stand there.”

Hikaru found himself moving forward. He made to close the door. 

“Leave the door open,” Dr Muraki told him. Then he slapped Ogata-san. “As for you, who told you to stop?”

Ogata-san smirked. “No one.”

Dr Muraki snorted. “And that’s what I meant by bratty subs, Akira-kun. Bratty subs are disobedient and provoke their Masters needlessly because they like being put in their place.”

Akira nodded as if he were taking notes in his head. 

Dr Muraki pushed Ogata-san back. “Give me the spider gag, Akira-kun.”

Akira reached inside a box and handed the doctor a leather strap with a steel ring with four protrusions in the middle. The doctor fastened it quickly around Ogata-san’s head and then made Ogata-san turn.

The ring opened Ogata-san’s mouth obscenely, while the protrusions meant that he wouldn’t be able to close it. Hikaru noticed how Ogata-san looked almost dazed, as if he were on drugs as the doctor manhandled him. His gaze slid lower and he barely managed to not gasp loudly again. Ogata-san’s cock had a steel ring at the base that ensured that he would stay erect for as long as the doctor and Akira wished. His cock, though, that was more surprising than the ring: it was long and thick, flushed and, unusual for Japanese men, circumcised. It was a beautiful dick, and Hikaru was shocked to find himself thinking that. 

“As you see, he will be unable to close his mouth, or scrape my cock with his teeth. Something that would be a possibility, otherwise, considering what you will do to him.”

Ogata-san’s cock leaked precum and twitched at the words. The head shone in the soft light inside the tearoom.

Hikaru swallowed. He didn’t like men, and he didn’t like Ogata-san _like that_ either, so why did he want to taste him?

“The paddle, Akira-kun. You will hit him five times for turning without permission, and five for his brattiness in replying.” He grabbed Ogata-san again and pushed his head against his groin. 

The slurping, wet noise that followed made Hikaru blush. His eyes were still drawn to Ogata-san’s red, pulsing, wet dick. 

“One,” Akira said in a resolute tone that Hikaru knew well. 

The smack made Ogata-san shake. His cock hit against his belly making a soft sound. 

“Two.”

Hikaru couldn’t look away. He should have left. This was Ogata-san, this was Akira, but Akira looked in such total control as if he were winning the most important game of his life, while Ogata-san’s body displayed his excitement and joy. He looked up and found Dr Muraki staring at him. 

“Would you like to join us, Hikaru?” he asked in a low, seductive voice. 

Hikaru moved forward again, not knowing where this desire was coming from.

“Three. Four. Five.” The hits fell in quick succession. Ogata-san’s cries were muffled, but Hikaru thought he’d heard him cry ‘yes.’

Hikaru watched as Ogata-san’s ass turned a bright pink at the areas where Akira spanked him. He reached for it.

“You may touch after Akira is finished with Seiji’s punishment,” the doctor told him firmly but kindly. 

“Six, seven, eight.” Akira stopped for a moment and looked at the doctor. He pointed at Ogata-san’s thighs. The doctor nodded. “Nine. Ten.”

Ogata-san shuddered. His cries were long and drawn out, and continued after Akira put down the paddle. 

“May I?” Hikaru asked. 

The doctor nodded. Ogata-san’s skin burned where he touched it, but Ogata-san pushed back into his touch. Hikaru caressed him tentatively, and Ogata-san shivered. He sounded like he said ‘more.’

The doctor petted Ogata-san’s hair. “That’s a good slut. Needy and obedient.” He smiled. “Good sluts get rewarded.” He turned towards Hikaru, his light grey, almost silver eyes shining. “And so do good boys. Have you ever sucked a man before, Hikaru-kun?”

Hikaru shook his head.

Akira took a step forward. “Sensei,” he cried.

“Can’t you see his erection, Akira-kun? And, ah, yes, you couldn’t notice where Hikaru-kun’s attention was.” Muraki smiled again. “Hikaru-kun, would you like to reward Seiji for his obedience?”

“How?” he gasped, licking his lips.

Akira’s eyes widened. “I can show him how, Sensei,” he said breathlessly. 

Dr Muraki’s grin widened. “Akira-kun, you may. Just let me continue playing with my little slut,” he said as he pulled Ogata –san up. His jaw was glistening with saliva, and his eyes were closed. Even with the gag he looked ecstatic. 

It was obscene and Hikaru had never seen anything like it. He’d never been so turned on either. He looked as the doctor pressed his cock inside Ogata-san. His cock was also beautiful, but not as thick as Ogata-san’s, and it slowly disappeared inside him, making Ogata-san shiver and moan. Hikaru was certain that if the doctor wasn’t holding him up, he’d collapse. 

Akira knelt in front of Ogata-san. He stroked his balls delicately, and then kissed the head of his cock. “The head is the most sensitive part,” he told Hikaru, “after the balls.”

Hikaru knelt next to Akira. His hand was shaking as he touched Ogata-san’s balls, finding them vulnerable and heavy. He rolled them in his palm, and wondered if he was causing the trembling of Ogata-san’s body. “I want a taste,” he told Akira. 

Akira smiled at him. “Don’t press yourself. Take as much as you can, and then, stroke him or kiss him.” He suddenly leaned forward and kissed Hikaru on the lips. Then he pulled back, blushing. 

Hikaru grinned. “A kiss for good luck, Akira?” He moved closer still and took a deep breath. Ogata-san smelled deep and musky. His scent was arousing, and Hikaru closed his eyes, taking another breath. Then he moved again, and took the head in his mouth.

The taste of precome exploded against his tongue. It was sweet, nothing like semen. Hikaru licked its edge slowly while keeping it in his mouth, and then tried to take more of it. He couldn’t. Ogata-san was big, and it made his jaw hurt just holding him inside his mouth. And yet…. It felt better than he expected. Much better. 

He started stroking Ogata-san as he kissed and licked the head furiously. Ogata-san made the most delicious noises above him, his throaty, deep voice a revelation and a turn-on. 

“Should I release him, Sensei?”

“No, not yet.” Hikaru heard the doctor grin. 

Hikaru continued, ignoring him. All that mattered was this thick, heavy dick in front of him. Hikaru wanted to worship it. It was beautiful. With his other hand he started teasing Ogata-san’s balls with his fingers, lightly touching them. 

Ogata-san shivered. “No more,” he moaned brokenly. Hikaru looked up. Someone had removed the gag. “Please, let me come.”

The doctor smiled again. “Hikaru-kun’s insticts are as impeccable here as on the Go board. His reward is bordering on torture. This is exquisite, Hikaru-kun. Well done.”

Hikaru felt joy at the praise. 

“Please, please, I’ve been good. Let me come,” Ogata-san continued. 

The doctor slapped Ogata-san’s ass. “This is Hikaru-kun ‘s first time. Don’t be so inconsiderate. No, you will wait.”

“No,” Ogata-san cried, and Hikaru was shocked to see tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. “Please, no more. It hurts.”

He stopped. “Sensei?” he stared at the doctor. 

“Hikaru-kun is kind,” the doctor said with another smile, a cruel smile. “Seiji can take more than that. Can’t you, slut?”

Ogata-san shuddered. “Yes, I can,” he murmured brokenly after a while.

“Hikaru, please continue.”

Hikaru nodded, and looked down, realizing that, even though he’d stopped sucking, his hands hadn’t stopped playing with Ogata-san. He took the head in his mouth again and started sucking it the way he’d seen in videos.

“Gods, yes, it hurts, please, yes. More, please, more. Let me come.”

Hikaru looked up again. The doctor nodded. He saw Akira lean down and release the ring around the base of Ogata-san’s cock. The moment he did Ogata-san let out a deep, broken gasp and his come hit the back of Hikaru’s mouth. He released Ogata-san, spitting, but was not fast enough. The rest of Ogata-san’s come landed on his face, hot, thick, and wet.

Hikaru felt as if he were enveloped in a bright, white heat that made him dizzy and rendered his limbs weak. He started coming, shuddering and trembling, grateful for Akira’s firm hold, and even more grateful for Akira’s soft kisses on his lips. He closed his eyes, satisfied and tired, so very tired. 

When he came to he was in one of the rooms of Kokakurou. A couple of cranes stared down at him from a silk scroll, and he was wrapped in a thick kimono. He looked at it frowning. Gold embroidery on light, green velvet. Pink and red peonies. Where had he seen this before?

“How are you feeling, Hikaru-kun?”

Hikaru sat up, scared. “Oriya-san.” He looked at himself again. He was wrapped in Oriya-san’s outer garment. He started shaking. 

Oriya-san bowed to him. “Muraki overstepped the boundaries of our game. Please, forgive us.”

“No, no… I…” Hikaru bowed even more deeply than Oriya-san. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to, but….” 

Oriya-san stayed quiet.

He’d have to reveal all, it seemed. “Forgive me, I couldn’t stop myself. I…”

“You were not made to take part?”

“No, I wanted it.” Hikaru looked up. Oriya-san was always so calm and quiet, it was easy to give him all his secrets. “I saw Ogata-san and… Forgive me. I know he is your partner, but…” Damn him, he’d really wanted that dick. He blushed furiously. He couldn’t say that. 

Oriya-san was quiet again. When Hikaru looked up, he saw him run his hand through his hair. His cheeks were red, and he was looking away from Hikaru. 

“I’m sorry,” Hikaru said again. “I overstepped the boundaries of your hospitality.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, chuckling. “I’ve already allowed Akira-kun to take part in … that game. One more participant makes no difference. Besides,” he smiled gently, “You made Seiji happy. Thank you, Hikaru-kun.”

Hikaru stared. Was this for real? This was what being in an open, polyamorous, BDSM relationship meant? No wonder Akira wanted to know more about the lifestyle. Damn.

“Are you feeling better?”

Hikaru nodded, feeling confused and wondering if he should ask the doctor for lessons. Or maybe Akira. He still felt Akira’s kiss on his lips. It had felt nice. 

“Good,” Oriya-san replied. He stood up gracefully and offered Hikaru his hand. “It is almost time to cut the cake.”

Hikaru flushed. He was dirty. He couldn’t face Sai like that. He… he stood up, offering Oriya-san his uchikake back and saw that he was dressed in another pair of jeans. 

“It was so lucky that you decided to spend the weekend with us and you had spare clothes. Akira-kun helped dress you. He is very fond of you,” Oriya-san smiled.

“Yes, he is. Oriya-san? I know what you said, but, I’m still sorry. I should have shown more control.”

Oriya-san ruffled his hair as if he were Sai. “Don’t fret. It happened, it is over.”

“Next time…” he’d be a better guest, he started saying. He wouldn’t take what wasn’t his. He wouldn’t take without permission. 

Oriya-san raised his hand and cut him off. “Treasure tonight as an early summer night’s dream. Reflect on what it revealed. Don’t worry about it anymore.” His tone left no space for argument.

Hikaru nodded. It would never happen again, that’s what Oriya-san was saying. 

“Good,” Oriya-san said, smiling and ruffling his hair one more time before opening the door to the dining room. “Sai, look whom I found.”

“Hikaru,” Sai shouted and ran straight at him. 

Hikaru noticed Akira smiling at him shyly. Hm. The dream might have revealed more than just his desire for Ogata-san’s dick. He smiled back. 

&*&*

Hikaru yawned. “It was such a long and weird day,” he said to Akira as they headed towards their room. “I can’t wait to go to sleep.”

Akira nodded. “I will join you in a little while.”

“Why?”

Akira lowered his head. “Oriya-san wants to have a talk with me. He said that you are welcome to join me, if you want.”

Hikaru swallowed. His sleepiness vanished. “Alright.”

“Don’t look too happy,” Akira grumbled. “I don’t know what he wants. Or what he’s like.”

“He’s kind,” Hikaru said emphatically as he followed him. “And wise.”

Akira nodded. “That’s what scares me.”

Hikaru smiled. “Nothing scares you.”

Akira smiled back, looking pleased. “Thank you for your confidence in me, Hikaru.” He stopped in front of Oriya-san’s room. “Excuse me,” he said softly, and then opened the door. 

Hikaru walked in after Akira. 

Oriya-san was sitting at his desk with his back turned to them. Dr Muraki and Ogata-san were seated by the door. 

Akira joined them, and so Hikaru did as well.

“No, Hikaru-kun. You will sit here, with me,” he said, gesturing towards a cushion. 

Hikaru frowned. How did Oriya-san know? He was still looking towards the garden, and not them. He stood up, crossed the room, and sat down where Oriya-san had indicated, facing Akira. Oriya-san seemed busy at work, but the moment Hikaru glanced towards him, he winked at him and even gave him a tiny smile. 

Oriya-san turned slowly around. With surprise Hikaru saw Dr Muraki tense more than Akira. Ogata-san looked unperturbed. 

“Oriya,” the doctor said with a hint of anxiousness.

“Shut up, you animal,” Oriya-san shouted. 

To his even greater surprise the doctor closed his mouth immediately. 

“You. You are responsible for tonight’s mess.” Oriya-san turned towards Hikaru. “Hikaru-kun, I must apologize again for the actions of these idiots.”

“There is nothing to apologize for. In fact…”

Oriya-san made a tiny gesture and Hikaru stopped speaking. He just nodded.

“You asked me to let your student train with you and Seiji, and, despite my misgivings, I allowed it. And what did you do? You dragged Hikaru-kun into this.”

“But…” Dr Muraki started again. 

“Shut up, I’m not finished,” Oriya-san said, even more loudly than before. “And if you speak again, it will be more punishment for you.”

The doctor nodded, suddenly looking more amused than contrite.

Oriya-san glared at him. “And as if that wasn’t enough, when I told you that you could use any room in the house, I meant the house. Not the teahouse. The teahouse is sacred. You defiled it. You were disrespectful towards my House, and disobedient towards me.”

“Then, punish me,” the doctor said cheekily.

“Oh, I will.”

Ogata-san smirked. “What about me? Won’t you punish me too?”

“I will. Although you are less responsible than Muraki, since your body can only have one working head at the time.”

“Eh?”

“The moment your cock fills with blood, your brain stops working.”

“Surely not all the brain,” Dr Muraki smirked. “If that happened…”

“Yes, he’d be dead. I know, thank you for the lesson, doctor.” Oriya screamed. “The conscious part of the brain.” He glared at the doctor. “Happy?”

“Of course.”

Oriya growled. “That is not the point. The point is that you deserve to be punished for your rude, irresponsible, and disrespectful behavior tonight. As for you, young man.”

Akira paled. “Yes, sir?”

Oriya-san’s expression changed, as if Akira’s politeness forced him to be polite as well. “You should have looked after your friend, and checked if he wanted to participate, instead of following Muraki’s lead. I know he is your teacher, but you can’t trust or follow your teacher uncritically.”

Akira bowed deeply. “Yes, you are right. Thank you for your guidance.”

Oriya-san sat down again. “As you are not my student, I cannot punish you. However, if Muraki allows it, and you agree, I would like to.”

Akira nodded. “Do as you see fit, sir.”

Muraki nodded as well. 

“Thank you. Akira-kun, I would like you to be in chastity for the next thirty days. That will help you reflect on your lack of self-control and critical thinking.”

Akira made a soft noise of protest. Then he sighed and bowed. 

“Akira-kun, you may go now, if you wish. However, it might be beneficial to you to see another way of dealing with unruly behavior.”

“Thank you, sir. I will stay.” 

Oriya took something from a drawer and threw it at Akira-kun, who caught it in mid-air. “Then your thirty days start now.”

Akira blushed a deep read as he lowered his trousers. Before Hikaru could have a good look at his genitals, Akira put something metallic around his cock and balls. Something that looked like a torture device. Hikaru felt sorry for him. Akira bowed again, and got dressed again.

“As for you two. Strip.”

Hikaru had never seen anyone move as fast as Ogata-san and the doctor. Their clothes formed two distinct piles, Ogata-san’s a neat pile where everything was folded and put carefully on top of the other, and the doctor’s a pile where clothes were just thrown as they were removed. 

“Apologize to Hikaru-kun for involving him in our game,” Oriya ordered them once they were naked. 

“I’m sorry, Hikaru-kun,” the doctor said bowing down gracefully. 

“Apologies, Hikaru,” Ogata-san said, lowering his head. 

Oriya-san looked at him. “Eh? What? Ah. Apology accepted,” he said. 

“Happy now?” Ogata-san asked. 

“No. This was not punishment, this was doing what was decent.” He reached inside the drawer and threw a large, long fake dick at them. 

No, it was a double-headed one. Hikaru had never seen one. It was much longer than what he expected. 

The doctor caught it before it fell on the floor. “Erm… Oriya?”

“After your behavior tonight you are not worthy of me. But since I did promise you a fuck, you may use this. Just this. If you can’t come by the time I will specify, or if you come by touching your cock or any other part of your body, I will not let you come for a month.”

Ogata-san looked at the dildo. “So, either we come by being fucked, or…”

“Or you’ll be in chastity for a month.”

Hikaru watched in amazement as both Ogata-san and the doctor removed a plug each from their asses. He noticed that Oriya-san also seemed a little surprised, and quite amused.

“They were really looking forward to be fucked,” Oriya-san whispered to him. “This serves them right.”

Hikaru grinned. 

They then stared at the dildo. “Maybe knotted doggie style?” Dr Muraki asked Ogata-san.

“Yes, let’s try that. I’ll start.” Ogata-san turned around and started putting one end of the dildo inside him, moaning lewdly as he did. Hikaru noticed that he was hard. Damn, his dick was beautiful. Would his ass be as beautiful? He felt himself harden.

“Hikaru-kun?”

Hikaru jumped up. He couldn’t have perverted thoughts about his host’s partner. He shouldn’t have perverted thoughts about his host’s partner. He… “Yes, Oriya-san?”

Oriya-san still looked amused. “As you know, Sai has been teaching me how to play Go, but my skills leave a lot to be desired. Would you indulge me in a game while these two keep themselves busy?” He glanced at Ogata-san and the doctor. “You have to come by the end of my game with Hikaru-kun.”

“That’s not fair,” Ogata-san protested loudly. “Hikaru will defeat you in ten minutes.”

“Stop wasting time, then,” he told them with a wicked grin. He stood up and guided Hikaru to the corner where the Go board was, motioning him to sit down away from Ogata-san and the doctor. 

Hikaru smiled in relief. If he didn’t see them, he wouldn’t have perverted thoughts. And then the doctor moaned. Hikaru’s cock filled a little with blood at the sound. How come he’d never noticed how sexy the doctor’s voice was?

“Nigiri?”

Hikaru put down a stone mechanically. Ogata-san was also moaning, and he sounded so sexy too. 

“You start,” Oriya-san told him brightly as he revealed three stones. 

Hikaru looked at him. Did he mean to win by making Hikaru imagine how they fucked themselves on that thing? Because the noises they made, the wet, squelching sound of the dildo sinking into soft, waiting flesh, and their continuous, broken moans and pleas, created a very clear picture in Hikaru’s mind.

He should stop watching porn. He should be like Akira. Find someone and learn how to have sex. Better yet, be like Ogata-san. Find someone and have sex. 

“Hikaru-kun?” Oriya-san sounded concerned but his eyes were shining. He really was enjoying everything: Akira’s humiliation, Ogata-san’s and the doctor’s desperation, Hikaru’s confusion and newly found desires. 

He put down a stone. He wouldn’t let himself be so distracted by desire than he’d lose at Go against _this_ amateur. 

Five minutes later, Ogata-san glared daggers at him. “We’re playing tomorrow,” he promised Hikaru darkly as he showed him and Akira out of the room. 

Hikaru winced the moment the door closed.

“He will demolish you,” Akira told him with glee.

“I know.” He sighed. “I don’t know why I come here. Between him and Sai, it’s like being crushed by two rocks.” He looked at Akira. “And why do you come every time I do?”

“Because between Ogata-san and Sai I get the best training in the world.”

“You have to have a life outside Go, Akira.”

Akira grinned slowly. “I do.”

Fuck. Akira did have a life outside Go. One that involved kinky power games. 

“Screw this. I’m tired and going to sleep. I’ll think about everything tomorrow.”

Akira’s laughter lulled him to sleep long after Akira had stopped laughing.

&*&*

“Did you have to make it so clear to Akira that we’re your bitches?” Muraki whined a few moments after the boys were out.

“But you are my bitches,” Oriya smiled at them.

Seiji grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down on the just-made bed. Despite the abruptness of his move, he carefully controlled their fall. Two years of living through Oriya’s recovery had taught him to always be careful with him. “I like being your bitch,” he said grinning as he started opening Oriya’s kimono so as to expose his flesh. 

“You like anything.”

“Anything you do,” Seiji clarified before kissing his neck with abandon. 

Muraki lay beside them and started caressing Oriya’s chest. “You were so good to us, that you deserve a fuck.”

“I’m fine.”

Seiji and Muraki shared a look. Muraki grinned and started tickling Oriya. 

“No, no, stop,” Oriya started laughing and squirming, trying to get away from him. He didn’t fight him, though, so Muraki continued. At his nod, Seiji grabbed Oriya’s wrists and held them over his head, making him the helpless victim of Muraki’s clever fingers. “Stop, please, stop.”

“No,” Seiji whispered. “I like it when you laugh,” he said, and was rewarded with a look of pure devotion. 

A look that lasted less than two seconds, before Muraki renewed his attack, this time on Oriya’s vulnerable armpits. 

“Gods, no, please, this hurts, stop it, please,” Oriya kept laughing.

“If I stop, will you agree that you deserve a fuck?”

“Yes, yes, anything,” Oriya wheezed. 

Muraki let him go.

“Yes, but…”

“Yes, Seiji?”

“Who gets to be fucked first?”

Muraki frowned. “I know. Let’s play a game of Go, and the winner goes second.”

“All… Why you,” Seiji grinned and hit Muraki. 

Muraki chuckled. 

Seiji knelt and kissed the head of Oriya’s cock. The taste of his precome was as exquisite as always, and the feel of him was hot and silky. He wanted nothing but to have it in his mouth for as long as he could and suck him dry. “You can do whatever you want. I know what I want to do,” he said before taking him deep in his throat. 

“So do I,” Muraki said. 

Seiji heard a wet sound and looked up to see Muraki kissing Oriya. He winked at him and pulled himself up. He found Oriya’s phone and set the timer. “Oriya, if we make you come in five minutes, will you join us in a month of chastity?”

“Why not? A month of teasing each other without the prospect of release? Sounds like what I’m doing half the year anyway, while you’re off preparing for your tournaments.”

“But you have Muraki,” Seiji complained. He didn’t have anyone. Just the Go board, challenging him to do better.

“Yes, once a month,” Oriya whined. 

Muraki grinned. “If you want me to visit you more often, you can say so.” 

“And if you want me to relax the ‘no sex before games’ rule… I don’t know if I can do it, sorry,” Seiji smirked. 

“My poor love is neglected,” Muraki smiled before leaning down for another kiss. “Start the timer, Seiji. We need to see if Oriya can last for more than five minutes while we kiss him.”

Oriya moaned softly, and came at that, arching gently off the bed. Seiji started licking his come from his belly, and Muraki joined him a second later, cleaning his cock, and making Oriya shiver.

Muraki chuckled. “Not even a minute? That’s a record, Oriya.”

“I’ve been turned on for hours,” Oriya protested. 

“A month of chastity,” Seiji grinned.

“Pff, I’ve gone longer without sex.”

“Who said anything about no sex? Didn’t you say yourself, ‘a month of teasing without the prospect of release’?” Seiji started kissing Oriya’s belly. 

“As long as there are kisses,” Oriya smiled.

Seiji grinned. Of course there would be kisses. And cuddles, and hugs, and fondling, and teasing. 

Muraki started undressing Oriya. “You’d better sext me every day. I won’t be all alone in my suffering.”

“My poor Muraki,” Oriya hugged him.

Seiji covered them with a sheet. “Gods, I hope Sai is at the other end of the house tonight. My throat still hurts from all the moaning and you were very loud tonight.”

Oriya paled. “His room is next to Akira’s and Hikaru’s.”

“And?”

“What if Akira and Hikaru decide to move forward with their relationship tonight?

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Seiji smirked. 

“Yes, but not in the room next to Sai’s.”

Muraki kissed Oriya before he could protest further. 

Seiji turned the light off. “I bet Fuji-what’s-his-name fancies Sai.”

Muraki’s tongue muffled Oriya’s shouts.

Seiji grinned. This also counted as teasing, didn’t it? Or maybe torment, he wasn’t sure. But he was sure that Oriya deserved it.


	67. The one where things get messy

Seiji woke up feeling chilled. He pulled the sheet to him and, finding no resistance, he opened his eyes. Muraki was no longer there, nor was Oriya. He stood up, grabbed a yukata and his cigarettes and lighter, and walked outside. 

Oriya and Sai were practicing. Sai was good, but Oriya was still better. Faster, too. Seiji sighed. Since his shooting Oriya believed even more in having one chance only to defeat his opponent. It was the dark side of ‘one time, one meeting.’ He also practiced with firearms, something that Seiji suspected would happen more and more as Oriya grew older. Oriya’s passion had become an obsession, and it scared Seiji for some reason he couldn’t put to words. 

He heard a rustle beside him and he turned. “Ah… Fuji..”

“Fujimoto, sir.”

Seiji studied him. Fujimoto looked older than Sai, even though he was the same age as him. He was taller too, and broader, and his voice was deep. He might even become a handsome man someday, when he no longer had to struggle with teenage acne. He smirked. What a weird thought. 

His smile fell when he noticed Fujimoto’s gaze. He’d joked about Fujimoto being attracted to Sai the night before to tease Oriya, but…

“Sai-kun is awesome,” Fujimoto whispered as Sai copied Oriya effortlessly. 

“You should see him on the Go board.”

“I have.” Fujimoto’s eyes glistened. “My grandfather plays Go, but Sai-kun makes it look so exciting.”

Seiji nodded, smiling a little. “Do you play Go?”

“No, but…” He turned towards Sai again with his whole body. “I’m tempted to learn.”

“You should.”

Oriya suddenly looked towards them. He brought down his sword decisively and Fujimoto brought his legs together with a soft ‘fuck’. 

“Language,” Seiji found himself saying. “Not in front of Sai.” He snorted at himself.

“Forgive me,” Fujimoto said, bowing deeply. “Sir, do I have your permission to court Sai?”

Seiji started laughing. “Is your family very traditional, Fujimoto-kun, or have you been practicing this to impress Sai’s traditional parents?”

Fujimoto reddened. “The latter,” he mumbled. 

“Well,” Seiji smirked, pointing at Oriya with his still unlit cigarette, “He’s the traditional one. You should ask him like that.”

“And how should I ask you?”

Seiji lit his cigarette. “You don’t. You like Sai, you tell Sai. Not me.”

Oriya let out a scream as he cut the air with his sword, making Fujimoto jerk. 

From the window over their room Ukyou clapped. “Again, Oriya-kun.” Muraki rubbed his eyes next to her, nodding.

“Yes, your fighting energy made me shiver,” Sai gushed. “Do it again, Dad.”

“But, yes, maybe you should tell him,” Seiji smirked. 

Fujimoto made another soft noise, yet he nodded. “I will,” he said, squaring his shoulders. 

Seiji almost felt sorry for Fujimoto. Almost. He waited together with him while Oriya and Sai finished their practice and then leaned back as Fujimoto bowed down in front of Oriya the moment Oriya stepped up to the corridor. 

“Sir, do I have your permission to court Sai?”

Sai gasped. 

“No,” Oriya shouted as he walked towards their room. 

Sai looked bewildered at Fujimoto and then at Seiji. “Oh. Oh, well… if Dad says ‘no’,” Sai shrugged.

Seiji frowned. He knew Sai could be oblivious, but he did not expect him to be cruel. 

Fujimoto looked up. Seiji did feel bad for him at that moment. He looked heart-broken. Ah, teenagers and their stupid intense emotions.

Sai looked serious as he knelt down in front of Fujimoto so he could look him in the eyes. “If Dad says ‘no’, you should try harder to make him change his mind. But, really, Fujimoto-kun, is him whom you should be asking?”

“Eh?”

“Ask me,” Sai grinned as he stood up smoothly and turned without waiting for answer, heading for his room quick as a flying bird. 

Fujimoto stared at him with open mouth. “Does this mean…?”

Seiji shrugged. Who knew what Sai meant? “Ask him,” he said and lit another cigarette. 

Fujimoto looked ridiculously hopeful. He made to stand up and Seiji put his hand out to stop him. “Not now, and not here. Oriya will not like it.” 

“Ah. Thank you, thank you, sir.”

Seiji smirked. He didn’t even know why he was helping the idiot. Sai would probably shoot him down anyway. No way Sai could be attracted to someone who didn’t play Go. He probably helped him to mess with him and watch as this latest episode in their lives unfolded. 

He was such a bastard. Muraki would be proud of him. 

&*&*

Oriya was looking at the clothes he could wear that evening but he didn’t really see them. Perhaps he should take something for his headache. He knew Sai was growing up, but Sai was still his baby. When had he reached the age that he had suitors? Bullying, persistent suitors at that? At least Fujimoto-kun had tried to do the decent thing, but still… 

He sighed. In reality, it would be up to Sai, wouldn’t it? He knew that legally he could forbid Sai a lot of things, including relationships, but if Sai wanted to have an affair, what could he do but accept it? 

“Oriya-san?” 

He took a deep breath. “Yes, Hikaru-kun,” he said, closing the drawers of the clothes cabinet and smiling although he didn’t want to see anyone at that moment.  
Hikaru-kun opened the door softly and then sat by the entrance, closing the door carefully. “Oriya-san, please punish me,” Hikaru-kun said bowing deeply, clearly mimicking Akira-kun.

He was tempted to ask ‘why’ but that would be stupid. “I told you to not worry about what happened last night. Yet, you do. Yes, maybe I ought to punish you,” he smiled as he sat down. 

Hikaru-kun shook his head. “That is not why.”

Ah, he really wouldn’t avoid this discussion, would he? “Tell me, then, why?”

“Because I did something wrong last night and…” Hikaru-kun shook his head as if to take courage. “Akira and I talked last night. He told me that once he’d been punished he’d felt better. He’d felt forgiven for his mistake, and knew he wouldn’t do it again.”

“But you did no mistake, Hikaru-kun.”

“I did. I let myself be tempted.”

“And if I punish you for that, will you learn from your mistake?”

Hikaru-kun looked down. “I think so.”

He wouldn’t. His mind was still full of memories and images from the night before. Hikaru-kun still wanted Seiji, and that, more than anything, annoyed Oriya. If he punished Hikaru-kun at that moment, it would be out of petty jealousy. 

Hikaru-kun played Go, after all, and he was passionate and young and … Hikaru-kun could offer Seiji a lifetime of intense Go games, games so well-played and brilliant that Seiji would succumb to them. 

“I can’t, Hikaru-kun,” he said, feeling his chest ache. What could he offer Seiji but companionship? What could he offer that Seiji couldn’t find elsewhere? Nothing. 

Hikaru-kun stared at him. “Please?”

“Fine, write a thousand times that you won’t do it again.”

Hikaru-kun gave him an incredulous look. 

“Hikaru-kun, can you promise me that you won’t be tempted again if I punish you as you wish?”

Hikaru-kun looked up. “Eh… maybe?” He sounded even less convinced this time. He suddenly smiled. “I know. If I won’t learn from my punishment, what is the point of it? That’s what you are telling me, right?”

No wonder he was Sai’s most precious student. He smiled. 

“And I already know what I did was wrong and you’ve forgiven me. Thank you, Oriya-san.” Hikaru-kun sat up, opened the door and rushed out. If Oriya-san has forgiven me, even though he knows I want Ogata-san, then he won’t mind if I go after Ogata-san. 

Oriya shook his head. That was not what he had meant at all. He stood up and closed the door. He really hoped no one else would bother him that morning. He’d had enough. 

“Oriya-kun?”

He opened the door with a smile. “Yes, Ukyou-chan?”

She slid inside and sat facing him. “Muraki is out with Seiji,” she said as he closed the door.

“Ah.” Of course he would be. He’d seen the way they had looked at each other at breakfast. These two couldn’t stay away from each other whenever they were in the same place. 

She nodded. “I thought maybe you’d like to spend the day with me? We could go to a temple or…” She smiled. “Or somewhere.”

“Somewhere?” He smiled back. 

“Yes.” She stood up and touched his cheek. “You don’t have to wait for them all the time, Oriya-kun. Let’s go out. It’s a lovely day.”

He stood up. “Yes, let’s.” Ukyou was right; he’d spent enough time waiting. He should enjoy himself. Alone. With her. He should remember: nothing was permanent; nothing was his.

&*&*

Oriya closed the door to his room with a smile. What a day. Ukyou had asked for the best ice-cream in town, so they’d went from one shop to the other, testing dessert after dessert. Then they had returned right before the evening service, and Oriya barely had enough time to have a bath and change clothes before dealing with his idiot customers. He suspected Ukyou had done it on purpose. 

Like that he hadn’t seen Seiji or Muraki or Hikaru or Akira or even Sai and his classmates. Like that he’d been distracted all day and all evening and now, after another bath, and another change of clothes he felt... He felt his age and tired, so tired he only wanted to go to sleep. 

It was a good kind of tiredness. It was nothing like the exhaustion he’d felt this morning, feeling old and boring and ready to give up and let go. Now, he just felt tired. 

He lay down, covered himself and curled around his cat. When had she come into the room? Who cared? She nuzzled him, and Oriya kissed her forehead. Nefer may have been warm and soft and heavy, but his cat was better. Silly human, she seemed to tell him as she looked at him, and he smiled at her. Yes, he was silly and human. So what? 

The door opened softly. “You’re back,” Seiji said as he closed it.

“I live here, where else would I go?” His cat raised herself, stretched, and ran to the garden. Traitor. 

Seiji smirked. “Someone is in a bad mood?”

“Not at all. Someone is tired.”

“Ah, I see.” Seiji lay down beside him. He hugged him and kissed his shoulder. “A few funny things happened to me today.”

“Yes?”

“Muraki milked me. He called me his good cow.” Seiji snorted. “I found that hot.”

Oriya elbowed him lightly. “You find everything Muraki does to you hot.”

“Yes.” Seiji kissed his nape. “Thank you for bringing him into our bed. He’s fun.”

Oriya smiled. Yes, Muraki was fun and he was boring. Thank you, Seiji, for reminding me, he thought, feeling emotionally tired again. “What else happened to you today?”

“Hikaru tried to kiss me,” he snorted. 

“And?”

“And what? I told him to stop fooling around and focus on his game. And then I beat him by several points.” He rubbed himself against Oriya. “It’s his fault I’m in this,” he smirked. 

Oriya smiled again. And would there be a day that Seiji would let Hikaru-kun kiss him and wouldn’t tell him to go back to playing? Or, worse, that Seiji would let Hikaru-kun play their game to the end, and then would be excited by his brilliant play to the degree that he’d fuck him by the board? 

Where was this insecurity coming from? From watching Sai grow? From knowing that his baby was about to spread his wings and have his own life? From feeling old? All the ice-cream Ukyou had fed him had not been enough to stop it, it seemed.

“You’re being very quiet,” Seiji suddenly said. “You don’t think either thing is funny.”

“If you think they were funny, then they were.”

Seiji pushed him on his back and climbed over him. “Should I bring Muraki over?”

“What?” Fuck, he was loud. 

Seiji smiled. “You love him.”

“I love you,” Oriya hit him. 

“Yes, I can tell,” Seiji laughed. “Your love hurts.”

Oriya let his arms fall to the futon. “Sorry.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Seiji smirked. “Muraki is right. You are a girl.”

“What?” he screamed again. 

“You know, I ask you ‘what’s wrong’, and you say ‘nothing’. Typical female response.”

“That’s sexist stereotyping,” Oriya hit Seiji again. 

“Then, what’s wrong?”

“I’m old.”

Seiji started laughing. “So am I, then. So what?”

“I’m old, and boring, and I don’t play Go,” Oriya sighed. 

“So? I don’t care. Hell, you didn’t care either until now.”

“I did. I do.”

Seiji hugged him. “Well, I don’t think you’re old, because that would mean I’m old too. However, I don’t feel old and I’m not old. Ergo, neither are you.” Seiji kissed him lightly on the lips. “I don’t think you’re boring either. You’re weird enough to be interesting.” Seiji’s next kiss was on the tip of his nose. “You’re a bit obsessive when it comes to being fit, but that’s ok.” He kissed him again. “As for your Go, yes, it’s pathetically bad, but when you play you’re trying and you don’t give up and,” Seiji’s arms tightened around him as he rolled them so that Oriya was lying over him, “it’s a good thing your Go is nowhere near as powerful as your fighting spirit, because then I’d have to worry that you’d take all my titles.”

Oriya chuckled. “My Go sucks.”

“Yes, but your spirit doesn’t. That’s what matters.” Seiji kissed him again. “And if it weren’t for that stupid chastity belt, I’d show you exactly how much your Go excites me.”

“It does?” 

Seiji nodded. 

“Maybe you can still show me?”

“How?”

Insecure and emotionally vulnerable. Really, what was wrong with him? “Just hold me.”

Seiji suddenly grinned. He rolled them over again so they were lying side by side. “I can do that,” he said as he started kissing and caressing him again. 

Oriya let himself relax. Perhaps one day Seiji would change his mind about him, and he’d find him old and boring and unable to stand his inability to play Go. But until then, he’d have to believe that Seiji loved him, and stop being an insecure idiot. He’d have to find his inner strength again. If Seiji kept kissing him like that, though, he was certain he’d find it sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA, Rhapshie! all that talk about OgaHika made Oriya!muse insecure... hahaha!


	68. The one where things are still messy

Hikaru snorted the moment Sai greeted them. Sai had been over-reacting when he was sending him all those desperate texts during the three weeks he’d been asked to stay away so that Sai could focus on his exams. “Sai, you’re not fat.”

“Yes, I am,” Sai complained as he led them inside the house. “I put on ten kilos during the exams. I look horrible.” He hugged Hikaru. “But don’t tell Papa I said that. When I told him that, he called me a ‘girl’,” Sai whispered in his chest.

“You’re most definitely not a girl,” Hikaru laughed. 

“No, you are very stylish and smart-looking,” Akira smiled. “How did you do at the exams?”

Sai shook his head. “I passed but barely. Dad says I shouldn’t play any Go at all between now and finals, but I’ll die if I don’t, I’ll die,” he sighed dramatically. 

“Don’t worry, that’s why we’re here. We have a plan,” Hikaru nodded. 

“Really? What?”

“I’ll distract Oriya-san,” Akira said, “so you can play Go with Hikaru. And then, after a couple of games, we’ll switch.”

Sai hugged Akira. Then he hugged Hikaru. “How will you distract Dad?”

“Easily,” smiled Akira. “Wait and see.”

Sai opened the door to his father’s room with a smile. “Dad, look who came to visit me.”

Oriya-san turned towards them. “Ah. Hikaru-kun. Akira-kun. What a lovely surprise.” His eyes narrowed. “You are not planning on distracting Sai with Go, are you? Sai has a lot of homework this weekend.”

Sai’s lower lip trembled. Hikaru grabbed his hand and squeezed, trying to encourage him. Their plan was perfect. 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Akira said quickly. “We might distract Ogata-san,” he smiled, “but not Sai. Also…”

“Yes, Akira-kun?”

“May I distract you as well? I started learning the tea ceremony this year, and Mother suggested asking you for your guidance. If you don’t mind, could you please show me your way?”

Oriya-san smiled. “Ah, of course. Akiko-san’s following a different school than I do. I have learned much from her, but if you like, it would be an honour to show you my humble efforts.” He stood up. “Follow me.”

Akira made the victory sign behind his back as he followed Oriya-san out. 

Sai hugged Hikaru again. “Thank you. That will keep him busy for at least an hour. Maybe more if Akira remembers to ask for music too,” he said, disentangling himself and running towards the Go board. “I’ll take black.”

Sai was ruthless when he was black. Hikaru sighed. “Please, be kind.”

Sai’s smile was angelic. “I will be good.”

“I was afraid you’d say that.”

Half-way through the game a shadow fell over him. “Why don’t you give up and save yourself the pain that will inevitably come in… oh, fifteen moves?”

“Eighteen, Papa.”

Hikaru shook his head. “I think I can turn the game around.”

Both Sai and Ogata-san looked at him, Ogata-san with a smirk, Sai with a gentle smile. “You can try,” Ogata-san said as he sat down between them. “I might as well watch this. And then,” he turned towards Sai, “You will go back to your homework while I play a game with Hikaru-kun.”

Sai pouted. 

“Or do you want to explain to your Dad why you’re playing Go instead of studying?”

“No,” Sai grumbled. “Dad is a slave driver,” he muttered as he destroyed any chance Hikaru had of turning things around with a well-placed stone. 

“I lost,” Hikaru said, feeling vindictive. 

Sai glared at him as he stood up noisily. “Thank you for the game,” he managed before stomping to his room. “Why aren’t the doors Western yet?” he shouted after sliding them shut. 

Ogata-san grinned. “Ask your father,” he shouted. 

Hikaru heard a loud noise, as if Sai dropped something. 

“His books,” Ogata-san explained with a tiny smile. 

“I thought he was reconciled with the idea of studying.”

“He thought we’d ease up on him after he passed the mid-term exams,” Ogata-san said, still smiling. “Oriya, though, hired two more tutors, one for English and one for social sciences, so now he has even more study time. Oriya is determined that Sai goes to university.”

Hikaru laughed. “You disagree.”

“Sai doesn’t need a high school education, let alone a university one. But,” he shrugged, “if that’s what Oriya wants…”

Hikaru came closer to Ogata-san. “And do you always do what Oriya-san wants?” he asked in a low tone, daring to touch Ogata-san on the knee. 

Ogata-san’s eyes widened. “Hikaru,” he said slowly. 

Hikaru leaned towards him and kissed Ogata-san on the lips. 

Ogata-san tried to push him away. Hikaru grabbed his wrists, stopping him. “Oriya-san doesn’t mind,” he said as he kissed him again, pulling him close.

“Really?” Ogata-san looked at him strangely. “He never said anything.” He made another half-hearted effort to free himself. 

“He knows I want you and he’s forgiven me.” He tried to pull Ogata-san for another kiss, but this time Ogata-san resisted. 

“Hikaru, let go of me, or I will hurt you.”

“But you like being forced,” he whispered. 

Ogata-san headbutted Hikaru. Hikaru, stunned, released his grip on Ogata-san’s wrists, and Ogata-san moved, grabbed Hikaru’s neck in a hold and pushed his face down on the Go board. “Hikaru, I like it rough after discussing it with my partners, and only with them.” He let him go, disgusted. “Haven’t you done any research on these things? Or, at least, talked to Akira-kun?”

“No. But Oriya-san…”

“Oriya, Muraki and I always talk about things beforehand. Well,” Ogata-san smiled wickedly, “they usually talk, I’m …” He shook his head, smirking. “Sorry, as I was saying, we talk about things beforehand. Always. And Oriya never mentioned you joining us in any of our games.”

“But, he knows. He’s okay with me wanting you.”

Ogata-san suddenly smiled. Hikaru wondered what his expression revealed to make Ogata-san smile at him so gently. “And that is very flattering, Hikaru. But…”

“You don’t want me,” Hikaru said. “But you wanted me then. I felt it.”

“That was then, Hikaru.” Ogata-san leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. “Please, be satisfied with this, and don’t ask again,” he said as he stood up. “You’re welcome to stay for the weekend, but, really, don’t distract Sai from his studies. You don’t want to annoy Oriya.”

Hikaru stood up and ran out until he found himself at the teahouse. The door was open, so he stepped inside, closed it and slapped himself once. Gods, he was so stupid. So very stupid. 

He should have asked Oriya-san if he could have Ogata-san. Not Ogata-san. 

&*&*

Hikaru found his chance after dinner. He would have sword that Oriya-san had avoided him most of the day, but he knew he’d find him alone before work. He slipped out of Sai’s room as Ogata-san and Sai were in the middle of a game under Akira’s watchful gaze. 

Oriya-san was getting dressed as Hikaru stepped into his room. For a moment Hikaru caught a glimpse of his body under a transparent undergarment that didn’t hide anything, and felt scrawny in comparison. Then Oriya-san pulled his nagajuban over it and turned towards him, pushing his hair back. “Did you need something, Hikaru-kun?”

Hikaru nodded. “I want to ask your permission to …”

“Play more Go with Sai this weekend? No. Sai already four hours per day for his Go practice. That’s enough for now.”

No wonder Sai thought he would die from lack of Go. He used to spend almost all weekend playing. “No.” He couldn’t do it. Hikaru shook his head. “I meant ‘yes’.” 

Oriya-san smiled. “He needs to study, Hikaru-kun. Didn’t your parents tell you to study?”

“Not after I started earning money from Go.”

“Sai doesn’t need to earn money.”

Hikaru shook his head. What was he doing there? “Forget it.” He’d go back and figure out what he would do with Ogata-san without any help or permission from Oriya-san. 

He heard Oriya-san sigh as he closed the door. Then he sighed himself. He should get over Ogata-san but, damn it, he wanted him. 

He sat next to Sai and studied Ogata-san. He was a handsome man, elegant and tempting and with the sexiest body he’d ever seen on anyone. Except maybe Oriya-san, and the Doctor. Gods, they were fit. But Ogata-san’s body was… touchable. It was real. He wanted it. 

Hikaru sighed again. Want or not, he had to wait a while before making another move. Ogata-san would think that Hikaru hadn’t listened to him. 

Akira smiled at him. 

Did Akira want him? Since that night, Akira had never tried anything else. Yet, Hikaru felt that Akira wanted him the way he wanted Ogata-san. But Akira didn’t say anything, so how could Hikaru turn him down? 

What a mess. 

&*&*

Sai looked up at the soft sound. Was that a sword? Yes, it was. Why was Dad practicing at … one in the morning? Was it that late already? Sai closed his book of Go problems and went out, frowning. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” he pretended to complain. 

Dad looked at him strangely. “Late?”

“Yes. It is past my bedtime, and you’re keeping me up,” he lied.

Dad put his sword back in its sheath. “I’m sorry. Go to sleep, I won’t disturb you anymore.” He sat at the edge of the corridor quietly, staring at the ground for a few moments and then took his pipe out and put it in his mouth.

Sai’s next frown was for real. Dad didn’t feel well. “Dad?”

“Go to sleep, Sai. It’s late.”

He sat down next to Dad, touching him by accident. As always, this amplified the emotions he felt from the people around him for a few moments, until he could control himself. Dad felt despair. He made a soft noise, and Dad hugged him, as if he were the one in need of comfort. “I know it’s late, but…”

“Yes, Sai?”

“Maybe we could play some music together? Isn’t the moonlight perfect for such an occasion?” Perhaps music could make Dad feel a little better.

Dad sighed. “You’re such a good child, Sai. I’m sorry I’m hard on you. I just…” He sighed again. “Yes, maybe we can play something. What do you want to play?”

Sai got up. “You’ll see.” He ran back to his room, grabbed the case with his shamisen and that with his koto and came out again. “Let’s improvise,” he said, passing on the shamisen case to Dad.

“Are you sure?”

Sai nodded. If Dad was unwell, then he was frustrated. Music would do them both good. He took out his instrument and the supporting pillow, then put on the picks and started tuning the koto in the standard scale. When he was finished, he nodded again. “You start.”

Dad plucked the strings a few times slowly. 

Sai followed his lead. He wasn’t unhappy like Dad, but he wasn’t happy. He wanted to play more Go. He wanted to take part in the major tournaments and challenge Papa for his titles. Papa had them all; what more did he want? To keep them forever? 

And Dad kept insisting he went to university. As if he would ever use his degree. Or make friends there. He just wanted to be left alone and play Go, damn it. Preferably using a computer, where no one would see how fat he was. 

Dad broke a string. “I’m sorry,” he said as he stood up leaving Sai’s shamisen down, and then ran into his room.

Sai frowned again. Dad was a mess. What on earth had made him so amused that he had to ran and laugh behind closed doors? He smiled. At least Dad felt happy again. If Dad was happy, then maybe he’d let Sai play more Go the following day. He hoped so. 

&*&*

Did hunters feel like this while lying in wait for their prey? Heart thumping, blood pumping, ready to pounce? It didn’t matter that his prey was lying right next to him, breathing softly. He still felt on edge, as if he had to cross a distance before catching it. 

The moment Oriya shifted, starting to get up, Seiji grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. Oriya fell on him with a gasp. “Eh? What?”

Seiji pushed him off him, but did not relinquish his hold. “We need to talk.”

Oriya turned so he could face him. “Now?”

“You were avoiding us all day yesterday, then you had work, and then you came only after you knew I’d be asleep. So, yes, we need to talk now.” He also sat up. 

“Okay, I’m listening.”

Seiji wrapped Oriya’s hair around his wrist and used his ‘leash’ to pull Oriya next to him again. 

“Wh..” Oriya started saying.

Seiji cut him off with a kiss. He was deliberately rough. “Are you mine? Am I yours?”

“Of course,” Oriya replied immediately, frowning. “What kind of stu…”

“You wouldn’t share me with others without my consent, would you?”

“What?” Oriya shouted so loudly that Seiji’s ears hurt. “Are you mad?” Oriya hit him on the chest. “I can’t sleep with you when you’re drunk because you can’t consent, so how…”

He cut him off. “You let Muraki sleep with me when I’m drunk.”

Oriya reddened. “Only because I know you enjoy it, and that Muraki would never hurt you,” he said in a low voice. “Don’t you enjoy it?” he asked, sounding confused. 

Seiji nodded. “I do. It’s so good when I’m all relaxed and loose and my body isn’t cooperating fully. Like a fuckdoll. Muraki’s fuckdoll,” he grinned, enjoying how Oriya’s blush was spreading down his face. “And yours,” he whispered, kissing Oriya’s neck. “Only yours.”

Oriya hugged him. “I would never share you. Not without your consent or knowledge.”

“And if someone were to make a pass at me?”

Oriya froze for a second. “I don’t understand.”

“What would you do?”

“I can’t control what others do.” He nuzzled Seiji. “If someone wanted you, I’d have to accept it.” He sounded unhappy. “And I can’t control what you do. If you wanted someone, I’d have to accept it too.”

So, Oriya knew that Hikaru wanted him but wouldn’t do anything to stop the young man from trying to seduce him. He didn’t know why he wanted Oriya to be possessive of him and jealous, but he did. “Even though you say I’m yours?”

“You’re not a ‘thing’ to be owned. You’re mine because you wish it. If you changed your mind, well,” Oriya sighed. “Do we really need to talk about this?”

“No. I just wanted to know where we stand.”

Oriya moved away so he could stare at him. “Where we stand? I love you,” he said with conviction. 

Seiji smirked. Yes, Oriya loved him so much he couldn’t even tell Hikaru to not bother him. Not that he needed Oriya’s protection; he was not a damsel in distress, and once the shock of being assaulted by Hikaru wore off, he had to restrain himself not to hurt Hikaru. Hikaru was a confused young man, after all, and Seiji was to blame for his confusion, for not telling Muraki to send him away the moment he stepped into the teahouse.

Ah, Oriya was right; he could only have one head functioning at a time, never both. And his lower head was stupid and easily persuaded, because his upper head had been shocked to see Hikaru standing at the door instead of Oriya. His lower head, though, had been excited at being caught at such a position, and Seiji had gone ahead with the change of plans without a second thought. 

Once that momentary shock had passed, Hikaru had looked so deliciously innocent, after all, so young and shocked and beautiful. Seiji had wanted nothing but to mess with him, and fuck him up, and defile him. He’d wanted to ruin him. 

It seemed like he’d succeeded. How could he blame Hikaru for going after him? 

Oriya shook his head. “Seiji, let me go,” he protested. “I have morning practice with Sai.”

Reluctantly Seiji unwrapped his hair and released his hold on the silky strands. Oriya stood up quickly, and dressed just as fast. He then grabbed his practice swords and walked out.

Seiji fell back on the bed. He was not a thing, but he didn’t mind being owned. Too bad his owner didn’t believe in ownership. At least Hikaru seemed to have gotten the message that he was not interested. Now, if only Oriya got the message that he was interested in him alone and no one else (except Muraki, but what was Muraki but Oriya's dark twin?)


	69. Chapter 69

For the first time in years Oriya did not follow Seiji to Tokyo for his game against Nishimura, the challenger for the Meijin title. There were Sai and Muraki waiting for him after the game ended, but without Oriya something felt wrong. He said as much over dinner.

“Yes, Dad is stupider than usual,” Sai agreed. 

Seiji frowned at him. “You shouldn’t call your father stupid. Or other things, for that matter.”

Sai made a face. “But I wanted to challenge you this year. No, Dad is stupid and mean. I feel… Papa, if you had a falcon desperate to fly you wouldn’t keep it in a cage, would you? That’s how I feel.”

Poor Sai, Seiji smiled. 

Muraki smiled as well. He hugged Sai. “Oriya wants to make sure you’re ready for the world before you fly.”

“I’m ready. I am,” Sai shouted. He put down his spoon. “I’m going to my room.”

“Of course, Sai,” Muraki nodded with the same placid acceptance as Oriya. 

“Don’t act like Dad. I wanted one day without him. Argh,” he shouted again as he stomped out of the restaurant.

Muraki chuckled. “He’s such a teenager.”

Seiji shook his head, amused. “He’s eager to challenge me. But perhaps he has a point. Oriya doesn’t want to let him go.”

“Can you blame him?”

“Yes, in fact I can.” He sighed. Oriya wasn’t stupid, but he was an idiot. “Do you think he really had work or…?”

“Why are you asking that?”

“He’s been distancing himself from me lately. Ever since…” Hikaru had made a pass at him. Oriya must have seen something, perhaps Hikaru kissing him? Him kissing Hikaru? Something that had made Oriya think Seiji needed space. 

“Since last month.” It was why he’d decided to have this quiet celebration in the first place, without Akira or Hikaru or anyone else from his Tokyo colleagues. He’d hoped that a family celebration would make Oriya realise he needed him, but the idiot had stayed at home after all. 

“Last month? No, he hasn’t said anything to me.” Muraki stood up. “I’d rather have a different dessert now. How about you?”

Seiji followed him immediately. It felt wrong celebrating his win with Muraki only, but, gods, Muraki turned him on just by walking into the room. 

Muraki pushed him at the wall the moment he was in, pushing his arm against his neck. “You will be good for me, won’t you, Seiji?”

He nodded. His cock started hardening. 

“Kneel.”

He slid down and opened his mouth, waiting. Muraki didn’t disappoint him. He took out his cock, already hard and flushed, and slapped him on the cheek with it a couple of times. 

“How badly do you want this?”

“Very. Please, Muraki, let me have your dick.”

“Beg me.”

“Please, can I have your dick? I’ll make you feel so good.” He reached for it with his hand and Muraki slapped him. He immediately put his arms behind his back, making Muraki smile approvingly. “I need your cock in me,” he continued. “I’m dying for it.”

Muraki smirked. His eyes glinted behind the glasses. “Are you, Seiji?” He thrust his cock inside Seiji’s mouth and pressed his hand against his throat. The roughness made his dick fully erect. It felt good to be used like that, even though he couldn’t breathe. 

Muraki kept pushing his cock in until Seiji’s lips touched the base. His hand was still on Seiji’s throat. He wanted to breathe. He tapped on Muraki’s thigh but the man wouldn’ t move. He snapped his fingers three times but Muraki still stayed as he was, smiling darkly at him. 

He couldn’t panic. What would Oriya do? Hit him. He punched Muraki in the balls and Muraki let go with a scream. Muraki folded himself in two cradling his testicles, but Seiji felt no compassion. “What the fuck was that?” he panted. 

“You said you were dying for it,” Muraki managed a grin.

“Figure of speech, asshole. I used my safe word.” 

Muraki smirked. 

Seiji grabbed him by the collar, opened the door and threw him out. “No following the rules, no playing.” He sagged against the door after locking it. Muraki was a sexy bastard, but a bastard nevertheless. 

Mood destroyed, he slowly made his way to bed, where he fell without even taking his clothes off. Why hadn’t Oriya joined him? He would have kept Muraki’s darker side in check. 

Damn it. 

&*&*

Muraki came to Kyoto two days later, interrupting them in the middle of dinner. He looked the same as always, while Seiji still had a bruise around his neck. 

Oriya glared at Muraki. “What brings you here?”

“Plans, plans, and more plans,” Muraki smiled. “I owe an apology to Seiji and I couldn’t do it over the phone. May I?”

Oriya looked at Seiji. 

It was up to him if he would accept it or not. He nodded. He wouldn’t be afraid of Muraki, even though Muraki was dangerous. “Let’s go to my study,” he said. “Alone,” he told Oriya. 

“I will be good,” Muraki promised Oriya. 

“You’d better,” Oriya muttered. “Seiji is mine.”

Seiji grinned. Returning from Tokyo with a bruise had been the best thing that had happened to him. Oriya had stopped leaving him alone; instead, he’d been fussing over him non-stop. Now, if he and Muraki made up, he’d have them both again as he used to. 

&*&*

Sai stepped out for a moment, needing some air. This summer felt oppressively warm; only in the evenings he could find some respite from the heat. He looked up. 

The moon did not care; fat and full, it shone red in the dark sky. How odd it was, and how beautiful at the same time. A moon like that was to be shared. He went into Dad’s room. “Dad.”

Dad looked up from his accounts. “Yes, Sai?”

“The moon. Come see.”

Dad smiled as he stood up. “What of it?”

“You’ll see,” Sai grinned as he tugged at his sleeve. “Look,” he said as they stepped on the corridor. “It’s red.”

Dad froze next to him. “Red.”

“Yes. Isn’t it lovely?”

Dad hugged him. It frightened Sai that he couldn’t feel his emotions suddenly. Dad only did that when he was angry. “Sai, go to your room and stay there. Don’t come out, no matter what.”

“Dad?”

“Sai, please. Listen to me.” Dad looked very serious. “I want you to stay indoors tonight. Please.”

Sai nodded, even though he couldn’t understand. “You will explain why tomorrow?”

“I will, Sai, I promise. Now, Sai.”

Sai stared at him. “Fine,” he huffed. Stupid Dad, not letting him enjoy the moon for no reason. 

“Sai,” Dad shouted at him.

“Fine, fine, I’m going. But I’ll expect an explanation tomorrow, or else.”

“Yes, Sai.”

For a second Sai wanted to hug Dad and tell him that everything would be alright. He just had this crazy feeling, but then he pushed it aside. Everything would be fine; only he would be stuck in his room like a rat in a cage. 

He went back and called Hikaru. “Want to play Go over the phone with me?”

Hikaru laughed. “Of course. You won last time, so you’re Black, right?”

“Yes.” Sai put down a stone and turned his focus to the game. Stupid Dad. This was a game that would have been better in the moonlight. How elegant it would have looked. But he’d promised. Damn. 

&*&*

Muraki stepped out of Seiji’s study. Oriya was waiting for him outside. He smirked. “He’s fine. Sleeping, the sleep of the just and blissfully fucked.”

“Good.” Oriya glanced up. 

“You noticed my… signature.”

Oriya nodded miserably. “I thought you were happy,” he finally told him. 

“I wasn’t. I was content.”

“Isn’t that all we can expect in life?”

Muraki shook his head. “No. I want happiness, Oriya.”

“Is that happiness?” he asked, gesturing towards the moon. 

“No, that’s just a means to an end.” Oriya stared at him. Since he wouldn’t ask, Muraki would tell him. “I won’t need your help in covering things up. I’ve been managing well on my own for the last year.” 

“A whole year?” he asked quietly. 

“More or less.” Muraki looked back, wishing he could see Seiji one more time. Seiji would have nothing to do with him after that night, he knew it. Ah, he would miss him. “I told you I was evolving, right?”

“Yes,” Oriya said even more quietly. 

“While Ukyou is getting worse.”

“I know.”

But you never talk about it, Muraki wanted to say. I don’t either. “It’s like the elephant in the room. We all know it’s there, but we pretend we don’t see it. Well, no more.”

“Eh?”

“I’ve figured out how to help her.” Muraki touched Oriya’s arm. The needle he’d hidden under his palm pierced his skin. “You will help me, won’t you?” 

Oriya stared at him wide-eyed. “What have you done?” 

He made to hit him but Muraki blocked him easily. The drug was working already. “Spells won’t work well on you, but anaesthesia will. What a strange creature you are. Forgive me, old friend, but I need your help and I can’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Oriya’s knees buckled and he caught him. “Thank you for helping me,” he whispered as he carried Oriya out of the house. 

&*&*

Oriya’s head felt heavy yet wrapped in clouds. How odd. He opened his eyes and stared at a concrete ceiling lit by hanging bulbs. What the hell? He closed his eyes; that light bulb made him feel dizzy. The fog from his head lifted slowly. Muraki had drugged him. He remembered. 

“Muraki,” he shouted, trying to sit up and finding his body unresponsive. He opened his eyes again and looked at himself. Muraki had tied him up to a bed. “Muraki,” he shouted again, looking around. 

Muraki was nowhere to be seen but Ukyou was there, lying on a bed just like Oriya. Unlike Oriya she was not tied, had an IV tube in her arm, and her eyes were closed. She looked more fragile than usual. 

Ah, that crazy idiot. “Muraki,” he sighed. “What were you thinking?”

“I’m no longer thinking,”Muraki replied as he stepped into the room. “I’m doing.”

“And what are you doing?” 

“If I can’t help her while she lives, I can help her when she dies,” he smiled serenely as if it all made sense. 

Oriya knew he shouldn’t react to Muraki’s words, but he couldn’t help it. “That is stupid,” he shouted. “Let her go.”

“No can do,” Muraki smiled as he shook his head. “How are you feeling, Oriya?”

“Like my best friend drugged me and you know it.”

“Yes, yes, but how are you? Head hurting? Queasy? What?”

Oriya blinked. “Light-headed,” he said honestly. “Muraki, please, leave her alone.”

“I can’t. Look at her, Oriya. She’s dying as we speak. Soon her torment will be over and then, I’ll bring her back. This time I won’t fail. For a year I’ve been practicing re-animation, Oriya. Ukyou will be my masterpiece. She won’t be a doll, like all the others. She will be perfect; perfectly healthy, perfectly well, perfectly human.”

Oriya stared at him. “With what are you injecting her?”

“A little cocktail I invented. She doesn’t feel a thing, Oriya. She’s at peace, and soon she will be well again.”

He felt like banging his head against something. The bed would do, so he did. “She will be dead,” he shouted. “Let her go.”

“I told you, I’ll bring her back,” Muraki told him calmly. 

Oriya closed his eyes, feeling his head throb. “Then let me go. I don’t want to see this.” 

“You’re not here as my witness, Oriya,” Muraki whispered in his ear. “You’re my sacrifice.”

Oriya looked at him. Muraki had gone mad and he hadn’t even noticed. He’d failed to protect him again. 

“As I told you, I’ve been practicing this year, trying to perfect the process that I used on Maria Wong all those years ago. You know what I discovered? The revenant needs more than spells or a blood infusion at first. No, he or she needs power to make them more than a doll. The kind of power a psychic has. Someone like you.”

“Ah.”

“You understand now why I need you?” Muraki looked at him pleadingy. “It has to be you, my love.”

“Yes,” Oriya nodded slowly. “You can’t save Ukyou otherwise.”

“No,” Muraki sighed with relief. “You do understand,” he said and leaned down.

Oriya forced himself to stay still as Muraki kissed him on the forehead. Muraki had finally lost it. “I do,” he whispered. “I’ll help you.”

“You will?”

He nodded weakly. “For Ukyou. You know I love her. If that’s what it takes, I’ll do it.” He stared into Muraki’s eyes. Why had that slitted iris never bothered him before? “A willing sacrifice is worth more than an unwilling one, isn’t it so?”

Muraki kissed him on the lips. “Yes,” he whispered. “You will help me?”

“I just said so,” Oriya replied testily. He wouldn’t be too meek, after all. 

Muraki laughed. “Don’t ever…” He stopped as suddenly as he’d started. “You’ll never change. Not after tonight. Still, this is worth it, right?”

His expression was soft and vulnerable; an expression he’d rarely seen in the last thirty years and that reminded him of how much he’d fallen for Kazutaka, that shy, bookish young man who was awkward around others. “Yes,” he sighed. “It is worth it. But, don’t cheapen my sacrifice by keeping me tied. Please. Allow me this dignity.”

Muraki studied him. “I’m not sure about that.”

Oriya let all the love he’d felt for both of Muraki and Ukyou show in his expression. “Please. If this is what it takes to save Ukyou, then so be it. Seiji will take care of Sai, but promise me that you will take care of her.” 

“I promise,” Muraki said, nodding. He leaned down again and started untying Oriya’s bonds. 

It would have been easier to hit Muraki when he was looking away but it wouldn’t be fair. He wasn’t like Muraki. “Thank you,” he said when Muraki finished. “Will it hurt?” he asked as he stood up. His head still felt heavy and he was glad for the support of the bed behind him for a moment. 

“Only for a little while.” Muraki gave him a rueful smile. “You weren’t supposed to be awake already. What are you?”

“We’ll never know, will we?” Oriya said as he attacked Muraki. He didn’t bother incapacitating him; he was too weak for that. He went for the scalpel that he knew Muraki carried in a hidden pocket at his coat. 

The force of his attack threw Muraki on Ukyou’s bed. Muraki reached back to steady himself and Oriya watched in wonder as two great wings sprang from Muraki’s back, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the scalpel in his hand. He raised it and cut cleanly through the symbols of Muraki’s evolution. Perhaps that would also stop his madness? 

Muraki tried to push him away. Oriya managed one more hit, this time on Muraki’s shoulder. 

“You promised,” Muraki screamed at him as he fell down.

“You were going to kill Ukyou,” he shouted back as he pulled the IV from Ukyou’s arm. 

Muraki grabbed his leg with one hand and tugged at him. Oriya kicked him. “You bastard,” Muraki cried. “What are you doing?”

“Saving Ukyou. You idiot,” Oriya kicked him again. 

This time Muraki managed to grab hold of him and pull him down. “You are killing her,” Oriya screamed as Muraki touched Oriya’s chest, muttering a spell.

The point where Muraki’s palm was burned. Oriya stabbed Muraki on the chest trying to make him stop, but the burning sensation continued, soon turning into one of vice-like pain. He closed his eyes, and stabbed Muraki again. The pain continued, spreading down his arms. 

Oriya dropped the scalpel, unable to hold it any longer. He curled into himself, unable to breathe. He had failed them. His beautiful, beloved Ukyou. His beloved, crazy idiot. Muraki was such a pain, he tried to laugh. 

The world went black.


	70. Each end is a new beginning, pt 1

Seiji stared at Nobu. “I… I will let Sai know,” he finally said, feeling his brain finally work, even though he was still in shock. 

Nobu nodded. “I’ll bring the car.”

“Thank you.”

He put his clothes on, needing some time before waking up Sai. What would he tell him when he had no idea himself? Once dressed, he opened the door quietly. 

“Sai?” The boy didn’t move. “Sai,” he said more loudly.

Sai stirred. “Hm?”

“Get up. Your dad… he’s an idiot.” 

Sai sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Daddy?” he asked in a small voice. 

His reaction made Seiji smile. No matter how often Sai called Oriya ‘stupid’ he was still far too attached to him. He nodded. “He’s being taken at the hospital right now. We should go.”

Even in the dimness he could see Sai paling. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. Get dressed, we’re wasting time.” He’d learned his lesson from last time. 

Sai nodded as he hurried out of bed, grabbing the clothes he’d been wearing earlier and putting them on hastily. “Done,” he said, taking Seiji by the hand. “Let’s go.”

He smiled again. 

&*&*

The moment Seiji said they were there for Oriya, the nurse nodded politely. “You can wait here,” she said as she stood up and let them into a small lounge. She closed the door behind them.

“That is odd,” Sai said as he started pacing. 

“Yes.” But maybe that was what they did when they dealt with people like Oriya? 

The door opened and a doctor came in. “Ogata-san, Mibu-kun. I’m Dr Matsumiya and I’ll be looking after Oriya-kun.” He smiled. “Ukyou-chan and I took some classes in college together. Oriya-kun is our sempai.”

“I have never heard of you before,” Sai glared. 

“Of course not. But I have heard of you. Both of you. Oriya-kun is very proud of you.”

Oriya had a whole life he was not aware of, and friends who obviously gossiped about them. What a thing to find out after all these years. 

Sai snorted. “I didn’t know this was a social call.”

Seiji elbowed him. “Sai,” he hissed, even though he agreed with him. Why couldn’t the doctor get to the point? 

“No, you are right,” Dr Matsumiya said with a smile as he sat down. “It is not. Oriya-kun just had an ECG test, and we are taking him to have an angiogram now.”

Seiji felt cold. ECGs were for testing how the heart worked. How bad were things? 

“Eh?”

“An ECG tests the electrical activity of the heart, and an angiogram is an x-ray to check if the heart and arteries are ok.”

Seiji sat down, his legs suddenly unable to support his weight. Oriya had a heart attack? How? And how bad was it? 

“What’s wrong with Dad?” 

Dr Matsumiya looked at Sai kindly. “We don’t know yet. It appears he had a heart attack.”

“What?” Sai sat down heavily. “But Dad is so healthy. How can he have a heart attack?”

“It is possible,” the doctor said gently. “Genetic predisposition, age, stress, they can all play a role.”

Sai reached for Seiji’s hand. He looked scared and Seiji squeezed his fingers for reassurance. He needed it as much as Sai. 

“Look,” Dr Matsumiya said, still smiling a little, “you can stay here and wait, but it will take us a couple of hours at least before we are finished with the tests. It’s late. Why don’t you go home, get some rest, and come back in the morning? I promise you, Oriya-kun will have the best care in the world.” He grinned. “I can’t let down my sempai, can I?”

Sai turned at Seiji. “I want to wait. What if something happens?”

Seiji nodded. He didn’t think he’d be able to go back to sleep, not while he didn’t know what would happen next.

“As you wish. Let me show you to the cafeteria. There’s a vending machine with tea, coffee, and other beverages.”

“Coffee would be good. Thank you, Dr Matsumiya.”

Sai nodded. “Yes, thank you, Doctor.”

“You can wait at my office,” Dr Matsumiya suggested after they had bought some coffee and a cup of ramen for Sai. He led them down a corridor, and opened the door for them. There was his desk behind a wall covered with shelves full of medical books, two chairs, and an examination bed. It all said ‘respectable, trustworthy doctor’. “And you can get some rest, if you want.” He handed the key to Seiji. “If you decide to go home, just hand the key to the nurses’ station. I’m going to check up on my patient,” he smiled. “Really, get some rest,” he said as he closed the door. 

“He seemed nice,” Sai said as he sat at the bed.

“Yes.” He smiled. “You can sleep, Sai. I’ll wake you up if something happens.”

Sai lay down on his side, facing Seiji. “Why was Dad out in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t know, Sai.” He felt so guilty. He hadn’t been concerned when he went to their room and found Oriya out. He’d thought he’d been working or something. Not that he was out somewhere, doing gods knew what.

“And where is Grandad?”

“I don’t know either.” Seiji didn’t have the heart to tell Sai that, although notified, Mibu-san clearly had refused to come to the hospital. Why else would he not be there? 

“And Uncle Muraki?”

He shook his head. “I called him but it went to voicemail. I left instructions to notify him that we are here as soon as he returns home.”

“It’s weird,” Sai concluded after a small period silence. “I don’t like it.”

“Me neither.”

Sai closed his eyes and Seiji watched over him for a while. What had Oriya been doing? What a stupid man. Making them all worry like this. Sai, at least, seemed to be able to go back to sleep. He smiled. Sai was at an age that he needed a lot of sleep. Whereas he… he wouldn’t think about what Oriya had been doing, or how worried he was. He’d play Go on his phone. 

&*&*

“Ogata-san?”

Seiji shuddered awake at the sound. He’d fallen asleep after all. He hadn’t expected that; he’d thought he’d been too worried to sleep. 

Dr Matsumiya looked at Sai fondly. He was still sleeping on the examination bed. “Should I let him rest some more or…?”

Seiji looked at the time. It was almost eight. “No. Sai?” he said softly. “Sai?”

Sai sat up, blinking. “What? Wh… Ah.” He went from half-asleep to fully alert in a second, judging by his shout. “Dr Matsumiya,” he continued in the same loud voice. “How’s Dad?”

Dr Matsumiya smiled. “The good news is that Oriya-kun will be fine. It was not a heart attack, after all. He has suffered stress-induced cardiomyopathy, or what is otherwise known as ‘broken-heart syndrom’. It mimics the symptoms of a heart attack, but it does not affect the heart the same way. It is very rare in men, but, Oriya-kun has always been special,” he grinned. 

Seiji nodded. Yes, a special kind of idiot. 

“When can we see him?”

“Soon. The main thing is that he will make a full recovery soon,” 

“Why?” Sai asked quietly. “Why would Dad have that…”

“Broken-heart syndrome?” The doctor looked at Sai. “It can be caused by extreme distress, such as…” the doctor bit his lips and stopped. 

Seiji frowned. He knew that Oriya didn’t deal with stress well all the time, but this? This was too extreme a reaction. What had happened? And why didn’t the doctor tell them the whole truth? Seiji was certain he was hiding something from them. “That doesn’ t matter now. What matters is that Oriya will be well, Sai.” 

Dr Matsumiya smiled at him gratefully. Yes, definitely hiding something. “I’ll let you know when you can see Oriya-kun.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s still under observation and we will keep him at the hospital for a few days, but I wanted to tell you the good news as soon as I knew. Can you stay here a little longer? I’d like to talk to you once I have finished checking up on my patient.”

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Thank you. I want to see Dad,” Sai told him quietly as soon as the doctor left. 

“Me too, Sai.”

The door opened again. A police officer stepped in. “Ogata-san? Mibu-san? My name is Ishida and I need to talk to you,” he said. 

Sai looked at him scared. Seiji closed his eyes, sighing. What had Oriya done now? 

&*&*

Sai sat stiff and horrified as Ishida-san continued recounting what they had found at Muraki’s basement. Seiji couldn’t blame him; he’d had to ask him to stop earlier because he’d had to throw up. He hugged Sai a little more tightly, mostly because he also needed the support. He knew Muraki was dangerous, but had never imagined how dangerous he was. Nor how crazy he was. Batshit crazy. 

The door of the office opened. A man in a black suit came in and Ishida-san stopped, saluting him. 

“At ease, Ishida,” he said. 

Mibu-san followed behind him and closed the door. 

“It is clear,” the man in the suit said, “that Dr Muraki kidnapped both his wife and Mibu-san and would have killed them were it not for Mibu-san’s intervention. Considering the threat to their lives Mibu-san’s reaction was justified. There will be no charges pressed against him. But as for Dr Muraki…”

MIbu-san nodded. “The man is insane, Hidaka-san. My family will deal with him.” 

Seiji glared at Mibu-san. Mibu-san challenged him to speak. He stayed quiet. 

Ishida-san frowned. “But,” he muttered.

“Silence. If it were a private matter, I wouldn’t oppose your … solution. But there is also the question of his other victims.”

How delicately put. According to Ishida they didn’t even know how many he’d killed in that basement lab of his. 

“I will make sure each family is compensated,” Mibu-san.

“You can’t let him get away with it,” Sai screamed, saying what Seiji dared not. “He tried to kill Dad. And Aunt Ukyou. And he killed people,” he started crying. He pressed his face on Seiji’s chest and Seiji rubbed his back. “He’s a monster,” Sai whimpered. 

“He is,” Mibu-san agreed. “And I will take care of him.”

Sai continued crying softly. 

“Ishida, out,” Hidaka-san said. The moment he left, he turned to Mibu-san. “What you are saying…”

“I will make sure he will never hurt another being,” Mibu-san said solemnly, sitting nexto Sai and petting his hair. His expression was fierce. 

Hidaka-san smirked. “I think letting the police handle his case would have been merciful. As you wish, Mibu-san.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s it?” Seiji protested as soon as Hidaka-san left. “You pay some blood money and Muraki gets away with murder?”

“He will not get away with anything, Ogata-sensei. I allowed his behavior because he was useful, but now he turned against my family. This I can’t forgive.”

“You’re a hypocrite,” he muttered, looking at Sai. 

Mibu-san smirked. 

Sai slipped away from Seiji. “I’m going to find Dad. I can’t wait.”

“Sa…”

Sai ignored him and banged the door as he ran out. 

Seiji glared at Mibu-san. “You knew what kind of a monster he was, and you allowed him to be free just so he could do your dirty work?”

“Oriya vouched for him.”

He snorted. A lot of good that did him.

“Oriya is good at judging people.”

“But he clearly has a big, Muraki-shaped blind spot,” Seiji said bitterly. 

Mibu-san grimaced. “Apparently,” he agreed quietly. “Well, this stops here. I will take care of Muraki, Ogata-sensei. He will never bother you, or anyone else, again.”

Seiji glared at the floor. He didn’t know if he should be angry at Oriya or his father. Allowing that madman to go around freely. They knew what he was. They had the power to stop him. They did nothing. No, he wasn’t angry. He was furious. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Now?”

Seiji bit off the ‘fuck you’ that was at the tip of his tongue, and walked out of Dr Matsumiya’s office.

The nurse at the station smiled at him kindly. “Your son went that way,”she said. 

“Thanks.” 

What a fucking mess. If Oriya was stupid, then what about him? He knew Muraki was dangerous, and yet, he let his lower head take over every time he saw him. Apart from the time after Oriya’s shooting, when he first became aware about Oriya’s real business and what his family really did, he’d never felt any apprehension around Muraki. No, even then he’d never felt anything; it was just his mind advising him to step away, and leave as far and as quickly as possibly. His body, though…

He started hyperventilanting and slid against a wall, trying to control himself. It was in this hospital, seven years ago to the day almost, that he’d let Muraki strip him and suck him and then he fucked him, all in an effort to raise Oriya’s spirits. Muraki had been so attentive, so patient, so gentle towards Oriya, and just the right amount of saucy and rough towards Seiji. Muraki had been perfect and, even though he knew something of what Muraki was, he hadn’t minded being touched by him. No, he had loved it. 

How sick was he? Oriya was stupidly sentimental, trusting Muraki because of their past love and long acquaintance, but Seiji was nothing but a stupid, horny slut, spreading his legs for a human-faced beast. He raised himself and hurried to the nearest toilet, where he threw up again. 

Vomiting didn’t make him feel less loathing towards himself, but it helped with the nausea he’d been feeling. He rinsed his mouth, splashed some water on his face and stepped outside. 

Sai was waiting for him with a bottle of water in his hands. “Daddy is still talking to the police,” he said as he gave him the bottle. “They didn’t let me in.”

“Ah. Thank you, Sai.”

Sai hugged him. Seiji kissed the top of his head just because he could. It was so strange to be able to reach it so easily. Sai had grown almost ten centimeters in a month; would he grow taller still? “I’m so angry, Papa,” Sai whispered. “I want to kill that man.”

Seiji tightened his hold. “It’s ok to feel like this.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t want to kill him because of what he did. I want to kill him because he betrayed us.” Sai looked up at him with huge, wide eyes, so like Oriya’s. “I thought he loved me. And Daddy. And you. And Aunt Ukyou. How could he do this to us?” he sobbed. 

“I don’t know. Your grandad is right; Muraki is crazy. You can’t expect reason from a crazy person.”

“Daddy would say that even a madman has his reason, but… I don’t understand his reason at all. I don’t, Papa.”

“Neither do I, Sai.”

Sai sniffled. “Let’s get some tea, Papa. Or better yet, coffee,” he said as he pulled away. “The police officer outside Daddy’s room told me they will be there for a while.” He frowned. “He even suggested we go home,” he said, looking irritated. “Home? How can I go home?” Sai raised his hands dramatically to the air.

Seiji tried not to smile and failed. “That was a wise suggestion, Sai.”

Sai looked at him as if he had betrayed him. 

“Let’s get some coffee. And then,” he took out his phone, “maybe play Go whole we wait?” He didn’t want to think about Oriya’s emotional stupidity, Mibu-san’s self-serving ways, or his own stupid sluttiness. Go was safe.

Sai nodded with a tiny smile. “I don’t want to think of anything. Let’s play Go, Papa.”

&*&*

They were playing for almost two hours before a nurse told them they could see Oriya. “But only for ten minutes. He needs to get some rest.”

Seiji looked at Sai. “We’ll continue later,” he said as he stopped their game. “Well, let’s go see your father.”

Sai nodded “I’m scared,” he whispered as he led Seiji towards the room.

Seiji deliberately misunderstood Sai. “He’ll be fine. Didn’t dr Matsumiya say so?”

“He did.”

“Then?”

Sai shook his head. “I’m just scared. That’s it,” he said, and then opened the door quietly. “Dad?”

Oriya waved at them. “Hey,” he said, looking tired and unwell. 

Seiji felt another wave of nausea. He’d thought he had grown used to seeing Oriya with tubes sticking out of him but instead he’d just felt sick. He closed the door softly behind them and leaned against it, trying to fight back the urge to vomit. “You got a private room again,” he managed to laugh.

“Aren’t I lucky?” Oriya sighed. 

Sai stared at him, not moving from Seiji’s side. 

Oriya patted the side of the bed. Sai went to him immediately and managed to mould himself on Oriya’s side without disturbing any of the tubes. “You scared me so much,” he started crying. Oriya hugged him and almost instantly begun petting Sai’s back. 

Seiji sat on one on the chairs. He still fel sick and tired and stupid. “What happened?”

Oriya shrugged.

If he was next to Oriya, he’d hit him. Sai did it for him, lightly tapping Oriya on the forehead. “Dad,” he sniffled. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Seiji frowned. 

“You could talk to the police,” Sai complained, taking the words out of Seiji’s mind. 

“Muraki kidnapped me and took me to his lab. He thought… I don’t know what he thought,” he sighed. 

“How? How could he kidnap you?” Sai asked, stressing ‘you’ and sounding incredulous. 

“He drugged me. For some reason the drug did not work as well as it should and I woke up before he…” Oriya closed his eyes. “He….” he shuddered. “He…” 

“You don’t have to continue,” Seiji said, taking pity on him. 

Sai kissed him on the cheek. “It’s okay, Daddy.”

“No, it’s not okay. I’d thought he was fine. And he wasn’t.” Oriya shuddered again. “I trusted him, and so did Ukyou.” He looked at Seiji. So did you, he seemed to say. 

Seiji nodded. They were both stupid, but for different reasons. 

“Dad?” Sai asked quietly. “Did you know that he is a monster?”

Oriya looked away from Sai. 

“You did,” Sai whispered, sounding hurt. “Then why didn’t you punish him?” he suddenly shouted, hitting him on the arm. “Why did you let him do what he did? I thought you believed in justice.”

Seiji leaned forward. He was curious too.

“Justice is more than punishment, Sai. Justice is rehabilitation too, and trust. I… I trusted him and I honestly thought he’d changed.”

“You let that monster into our house, Dad. How could you?” He kept hitting Oriya as he cried. 

Since Oriya didn’t protest, Seiji didn’t move. Not that he could; he still felt sick. If Oriya had let that monster into their house, Seiji had also allowed it. 

“How?”

“He is… he was my best friend, Sai.” 

Seiji knew what he couldn’t say. He loved him. Did Oriya love Muraki still? 

“He wasn’t your friend, though,” Sai said and started crying agan. “And he’s not my uncle anymore. I hate him. I do.”

What conviction. Did Seiji hate Muraki? He didn’t know yet; his disgust was still the strongest emotion he felt. At himself, at Oriya, at Muraki; everything made him sick. 

“Say something, Dad.”

“What do you want me to say, Sai?’ Oriya said wearily. He closed his eyes. “Sai, can you please find your Grandad and ask him to come here? I need to speak to him.”

Sai stood up slowly and then stared at Oriya. 

“Please, Sai.”

Sai stomped out of the room. “Stupid,” he muttered under his breath as he slammed the door.

Oriya smiled a little. “He must be so happy he can finally do that. He hates traditional Japanese doors so much.”

Seiji frowned. They’d been so worried, and to find out that Muraki was … what he was? It was too much. He took a deep breath. “Are you fucking crazy? That’s what you have to say? Sai has been… no, we have…”

“Seiji,” Oriya said quietly, opening his eyes and looking at him, making Seiji stop before he could say how worried they had been, and how scared, and horrified. “You’re right. Sai is right. But I can’t … not right now. Please.”

“Sai is right, Oriya. We let that monster into our house. You led him in and I let him stay. I…” He stood up. “Your father said he will take care of him. I hope he does,” he said as he walked out of the room, wishing he could be as young as Sai and that he could also slam the door. 

Sai waved at him the end of the corridor. Mibu-san and Saito-san were behind him. “Dad is stupid,” Sai told Mibu-san right outside the room. “He still likes Muraki. Please, talk some sense into him, Grandad.”

Mibu-san smiled. “I will, Sai, don’t worry. Why don’t you and Ogata-sensei go home? You must be tired.”

“I want to be with Dad,” Sai said. “He’s stupid, but he’s my Dad, Grandad.”

“Such a good kid,” Mibu-san told Saito-san with a grin, hugging Sai for a moment and ruffling his haid. “Sai, the only reason your Dad is not in ICU together with Ukyou-chan is because he had to talk to the police. Dr Matsumiya has assured me that Oriya will be transferred there now, where he will be monitored and his heart will be properly supported. So, even if you stayed here, you wouldn’t be able to be with him. Ogata-sensei, please take Sai home and get some rest.”

As always, the man terrified him into obeying just by looking at him. He’d have to ask Akiko-san how she managed to get over her fear of her in-laws. “Yes, Mibu-san.”

“But, Grandad,” Sai complained. 

“Sai, when your dad gets out of the hospital, he will need you to be strong,” Seiji said. “Let’s go home.”

Sai hugged Mibu-san again. He suddenly slipped away, opened the door and ran into Oriya’s room. “Dad, Grandad says we have to go now,” he said as he ran and hugged Oriya. “I love you so much, Daddy. Get well soon.” He stayed where he was.

“Sai,” Mibu-san admonished him. “What did we say?”

“I don’t want to go home,”he muttered, sounding five rather than fifteen.

“Please, Sai. I’m sorry I made you worry so much,” Oriya said, looking at Seiji. 

Seiji let out a deep sigh. “Come on, Sai,” he said as he pulled him gently away. “We’ll check the visiting hours and we’ll come back then. Mibu-san, Oriya also needs to rest. Please, keep your visit short.”

Mibu-san smiled approvingly at him. “I will.”

Seiji guided Sai out. “We’ll be back as soon as we can, Sai. I promise you.”

Sai nodded. “Alright, Papa. Papa?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“I called Hikaru and asked him to stay with us. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course, Sai.” Having guests was the last thing he wanted, but if it would make Sai happy, he would put up with the young man. 

“He’s just so normal, you know? Compared to us.” Sai gave him a tiny smile. “Normal is good, Papa. Isn’t it?”

Seiji smiled back. It was. But strange was far more seductive, damn it. He sighed. Damn it.

*&*&*

Father stared at Oriya. He suddenly slapped him. “That’s for making me worry.” He slapped him again. “And that’s for almost dying before me. What did we say this was?”

“A sin,” Oriya replied with a sigh. Father’s strikes were a lot worse than Sai’s. 

Father slapped him again. “Exactly. A sin.” Saito brought a chair forward and Father sat down heavily. “Oriya,” he said, looking older than he was, “I can’t allow Muraki to continue anymore, you understand that, right?”

“Yes.” The worst part was that he did. 

“I covered for him, helped him network, vouched for him, all because he was your friend. In return I asked for one thing only: that he looks after you.”

“And he did,” Oriya sighed. Getting rid of women who threatened their business, clients who had become too troublesome, partners who were no longer useful. Muraki had worked well for their House. And he’d looked after him personally too: fucking him when he was lonely, teasing him when he was sad, annoying him when he was miserable. Muraki had taken such good care of him. He shuddered.

“He’s at a private room at the end of the corridor, under police custody,” he continued. “So far he hasn’t said a word but…”

“He won’t talk.”

“No. I will make sure of that.”

Saito nodded. “A little air in his IV tube and… he will receive more mercy than he gave to his victims.”

Oriya closed his eyes. A cardiac arrest would have been merciful to him; maybe even ironic, considering how Muraki probably had intended to kill him by drugging him. Unless he’d meant to stab him? “I’m more worried of him escaping than talking,” he sighed.

“He’s under constant surveillance.”

“He is very resourceful.” He knew spells, so many spells. He looked at Father and Saito. “Can you have him moved to the basement of your house? And keep him gagged, and tied. And maybe break his fingers so he can’t use his hands?”

Father snorted. “Sai thought you still liked him. How wrong he was.”

Oriya bit his lips. He still loved the idiot, but the idiot had gone too far. He should have known something was wrong with him when he’d attacked Seiji. He had been so angry then, and had wanted Muraki barred from their house, only Seiji had disagreed. Seiji had thought Muraki had been more irritating than usual. 

And then trying to kill Ukyou? Couldn’t Muraki understand that by bringing her back from death, he would destroy her? Even if he did bring her back without any problems, she wouldn’t be the same Ukyou anymore. She’d hate herself. 

As for himself, he was selfish. He wanted to be with his family a little longer. His handsome, smart Seiji who thought Oriya didn’t care for him. His beautiful, brilliant Sai who was old and young at the same time and drove him crazy. He didn’t want to give up the bonds that tied him to this world of tears. How selfish he was. How dare Muraki try to take him away from his loved ones?

He didn’t care about all the people whose body parts they had found in Muraki’s lab, and they might never be able to identify. No, all he cared was that Muraki had hurt the ones he loved. He really was selfish. 

Yes, Muraki had gone too far. “Sai thinks I should punish him. I agree with him. Please, keep him alive until I’m better. Father, can I ask one more thing?” He glanced at Saito. 

“I’m going to arrange for Muraki to be moved to the basement of your summer house,” Saito said. “So, he is to be tied up, gagged and have his fingers broken. Anything else?”

“Don’t let him kill himself,” Oriya said, projecting an air of command he’d often used at the restaurant when dealing with stupid customers. An air he didn’t feel. “He’s mine.”

Saito nodded. He glanced at Father and left them alone. 

“I will retire when you are out of the hospital,” Father told him with a smile. “Isn’t it time for you to step up?”

Oriya didn’t answer him. He didn’t want any of these responsibilities. “You know what Muraki really is,” he said instead. “Can you make sure the basement is warded once he is there?”

“Yes, but then… wouldn’t it be better to have him confined at Kokakurou? The spells of the House will protect you and keep him restrained better than any charms I put around or in the basement.”

“I don’t want him anywhere near Sai.” Not after the way he’d betrayed Sai’s trust. And Seiji’s.

“As you wish.”

“Thank you.”

Father stared at him. “Oriya,” he started. 

Someone knocked on the door, and opened it a moment later. Hideo smiled at him. “Ready or not, it’s time for you to move. I have good news, Oriya-kun. Ukyou-chan just woke up. The only way we managed to keep her in bed was by promising her that you would join her.”

That was the first good news he’d had in a while. “Thank you.”

Hideo smiled at Father. “Mibu-san, if you please. We need to let the nurses do their job.”

“Ah, of course.” Father suddenly leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “Get well soon, Oriya. I’ll visit you later.”

“Thank you.”

Hideo led Father out and Oriya closed his eyes as two nurses came in, bringing in a stretcher. That idiot Muraki. Why had he done this to them? The idiot.

&*&*

Hikaru was waiting for them at the house. Sai ran to him and hugged him the moment he saw him. “Hikaru,” he cried. 

Seiji smiled. What a child Sai still was. 

Hikaru stared at him even as he hugged Sai. “What happened?”

“Oriya…” he started.

“Dad had an almost heart attack from stress,” Sai cut him off. 

Seiji stared at him. Sai was rude to him, but then so was Mibu-san. Why should he expect better from Sai?

“Almost heart attack?” Hikaru asked, frowning in confusion. 

“It’s like a heart attack, but… I forgot the official name.” Sai stepped away with a loud yawn. “I’m so tired.”

“Then you should go sleep, Sai.”

He yawned again. “I’ll do it after lunch. What time is lunch?”

“At twelve.” 

“Twelve? So late?” Sai stretched. “I’m hungry now.”

“Stress can do that,” Seiji smiled. “Go get something to eat, Sai. We can play a game or two when you are back.”

Sai ran out. 

Seiji shook his head, still smiling. “He’ll complain he’s fat after eating.” 

Hikaru grinned. “Yes, he will. He keeps texting me he’s putting on weight, but hadn’t told me he’s also grown taller. He’s almost as tall as me now, and I’m one-seventy. Ogata-san, what happened?”

If that was the story Sai had told Hikaru, he would stick to it. “Oriya stressed himself sick, that’s what happened.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hikaru said politely. He took a step forward. “Ogata-san,” he started.

“What now, Hikaru-kun?”

“Nothing. Should we play?”

“Give me five minutes to change into something more comfortable.”

Hikaru grinned wickedly. “Really, Ogata-san?”

Seiji sighed. That wasn’t what he’d meant. “It’s warm and…” why was he even excusing himself to Hikaru? “Just stay there, you pest.”

Hikaru chuckled. Seiji ignored him as he went to their room to find something to wear. Maybe one of Oriya’s yukata? Something to show Hikaru that he was … he was what? Oriya’s what?

Oriya couldn’t even talk to him. He was certain that, if Sai hadn’t been in the room with him, Oriya would have kept quiet until it was time to see his father. And then he’d dismiss him even more summarily than Mibu-san did. 

Oriya was giving him far too much space. Seiji didn’t like it. But… Oriya’s clothes were perfect for this warm and humid weather.He wasn’t sure where their relationship was going anymore, but he would wear his clothes while he still had a chance. 

That fucking asshole Muraki. Just as Seiji had hoped that things were going back to normal. How could he do this to them? How could he…? He sank to the floor. Muraki did love Oriya. He loved him so much he thought that he could control his life to the point that he could take it.

“I’m so glad he never loved me,” he whispered as he stood up slowly. He took a deep breath and fixed his glasses. He’d go out and play Go until he couldn’t think anything but the game in front of him. 

&*&*

Oriya could feel Ukyou’s impatience. She looked like she was about to fall asleep again. Only her will had kept her awake. She couldn’t wait for the nurses to leave them alone. The moment they did, she reached for Oriya’s hand, making him so glad to have insisted they bring their beds slightly closer. “Oriya-kun,” she said softly. 

He felt her squeeze his fingers and he smiled at her. “Yes, Ukyou-chan?”

“I haven’t been a child in a very long time. Yet no one will tell me what happened.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you remember? I'll tell you the rest.”

“We were having dinner when I felt so very sleepy. I tried to get up and go to bed, but almost fell to the floor. Kazutaka caught me and then,” she sighed. “Then I woke up in a room I didn’t recognize, and he was injecting something on an IV tube that was attached to my arm. You were there too, on the bed next to mine, but he’d tied you up and you were unconscious.” Was she aware that she was crying? “He told me he’d make me well again. That I shouldn’t be afraid because my death would be temporary.” She squeezed his fingers. “My death.”

Oriya didn’t know what to tell her, so he stayed quiet. 

“I was reconciled with the idea of my death. I know I’ve stayed away from you for the last few months but, both you and Sai are good at…” She gave him the tiniest of smiles. “I can’t hide anything from you. And…”

“Ukyou,” he whispered. Her thoughts were about regrets. 

“If I had told you, then maybe you could have helped Kazutaka. I’ve been feeling unwell for the last months, and… I’ve seen more doctors in six months than in my whole life,” she smiled. “Yet, none has any idea what’s wrong with me, but it’s destroying me, Oriya, and Kazutaka… He thought that if he killed me, he’d make me live with your energy.” She sniffled. “As if I could ever live with myself if you had died for me. I need my Oriya-kun.”

Oriya shivered. “I wish you’d have told us. There would never be a good time for your news, Ukyou-chan. Why wait?”

“I didn’t want to tell you. Not while Sai had exams and then, I didn’t want to spoil his holidays,” she smiled again. “Sai should have a nice break after studying so hard. So I thought, anyway. But Kazutaka… How could I have missed it that he was falling apart?”

“I missed it too,” he sighed.

She squeezed his fingers again. “I heard you lie to Muraki for me. I heard you fight him for me. Thank you for saving me, Oriya. Thank you.”

“Erm…” If he could, he would hide his face, so she wouldn’t see his embarrassment. "I only did what I had to.” 

She smiled. “Thank you, anyway.” Her smile fell. “Oriya, what happened to Kazutaka? They won’t tell me.”

“He’s in custody.”

She froze. “He lives?”

He nodded. 

Ukyou started shivering. “Oriya, we’ll never be safe. Not while he lives.”

“You don’t know that,” he said, trying to convince himself as well as Ukyou. 

She squeezed his fingers so tightly that it hurt. “You know him as well as I do. Once he makes his mind up, he never stops. He will kill us.” She started hyperventilating. “He will,” she whispered.

Oriya wished he could touch the back of her hand. “Not if I can help it.”

Ukyou blinked and looked at him. “You mean…”

“I won’t let him hurt you, Ukyou. And I won’t let him destroy Sai’s vacation more than he already has.” The idiot. His chest ached, but he’d do what he must. Muraki was his passion, but Ukyou would always be his first true love, and Sai his second, Seiji his third. Muraki had tried to hurt them. He couldn’t forgive that. 

Ukyou chuckled. Her laughter changed into sniffles, but she never stopped holding his hand, not even when she finally slid back into sleep. 

Oriya allowed himself to rest after that. He’d need to get well before fulfilling his promise to his most important people. Priorities; he had them.

&*&*

Sai stood up and stretched. “Since we can’t visit Dad while he’s in ICU, I’ll go have a bath now and then get ready for evening service.”

Ogata-san frowned. “Sai?”

“I will do what Dad does. This is my House too.” 

“Oriya-san will be so proud of you,” Hikaru smiled at him. Sai, feet planted on the ground, hands firmly at the waist, really looked ready to take on the world. 

“And I will wear Dad’s clothes tonight. Do you think he will mind, Papa?”

“No, definitely not,” Ogata-san grinned. 

Sai leaned down for a kiss. “Thank you, Papa. I’ll see you later.” He hugged Hikaru as well. “See you.”

Hikaru noticed how fondly Ogata-san looked at Sai. “He is such a dutiful son.” He stretched as well, and waited as a maid came in and took away the meal trays. “He’s also fierce. I’m so glad he didn’t compete for the Shinjin-O title. I would have been out of the competition much sooner had he played.”

Ogata-san looked proud. “He is good, isn’t he? I would have liked to see him compete more, but I suppose Oriya has a point. He should at least finish high school.” Ogata-san grinned. “Besides, he has made some friends now, so I think the next term will be more fun for him than this one.”

“I hope so.” Gods, Ogata-san looked so handsome like that, relaxed, leaning on the armrest, with that happy, pleased expression. Hikaru had thought that the weeks he’d stayed away from him would have made him get over the man, yet… 

Playing Go against Ogata-san had been so exhilarating. The man’s game was as solid and clever as always, and Hikaru could barely keep up. And whenever he looked up from the board, and saw that calculating, focused gaze, he couldn’t stop thinking how he would like it turned on him. 

He couldn’t stop thinking how he could make Ogata-san’s expression warm under his touch, and how he wanted to see Ogata-san in the throes of passion again. Ogata-san burned so brightly when he played, but when he fucked, he was… so much more. Hikaru wanted to see that fire again and again, and he wanted to burn with it. 

Ogata-san hit him playfully on the arm. “Are you falling asleep on me, Hikaru-kun?”

The touch felt heavy and hot at the same time. Hikaru shifted, grabbed him, and kissed him. Ogata-san kept his mouth closed for a couple of seconds, but then it opened slowly, and Hikaru could have cried, if he weren’t too busy enjoying the kiss. 

Ogata-san tasted like the green tea ice-cream they’d just had, and it was the most wonderful flavour he’d ever tasted. Full and fresh, it made him want to have more. Hikaru found himself moving closer, and holding on Ogata-san’s arms as he kept kissing him. 

Ogata-san broke the kiss with a sigh. “Hikaru,” he said. His eyes were soft. 

“No, don’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy this,” Hikaru whispered. He put his hand over Ogata-san’s groin. The man was hard, and he stroked him over his clothes. A second later he slipped his hand underneath the yukata, needing to feel flesh. 

“I did,” Ogata-san said, and his expression turned hungry. He covered Hikaru’s hand with his and guided him to his penis. It was hotter than Hikaru remembered, and it pulsed under his touch. Ogata-san wrapped his fingers over Hikaru’s and showed him how he liked to be stroked. He liked it fast, too fast, and his hand covered Hikaru’s perfectly. 

Ogata-san used his other hand to pull Hikaru closer for another kiss. Hikaru felt dizzy with desire, shuddered and came in his pants. Ogata-san came a minute later. His come, hot and sticky, fell on their joined hands. Hikaru leaned against him and rested for a few moments.

“That was…” Hikaru opened his eyes, looked at Ogata-san in wonder and gave him a small kiss. “Perfect.”

“Hikaru, if you thought that was perfect, you still have much to learn,” Ogata-san chuckled. He let go of Hikaru’s hand and picked up a handkerchief to wipe them clean. 

“I could use a bath,” Hikaru smiled, feeling unpleasant stickiness in his groin as he moved. “Could you?”

Ogata-san nodded. “Let’s wait a few more minutes. Sai tends to have long baths, like his father.” Ogata-san’s expression changed again. “I will have to tell Oriya,” he said. 

“Why?”

“Because that’s the right thing.”

Hikaru shook his head. Was he stupid? “Ogata-san,” he started.

“Call me Seiji in private,” Ogata-san smiled. “I think you are allowed to after tonight.”

Hikaru felt a knot of happiness in his stomach. It felt a lot like desire. “Seiji,” he smiled, liking how it sounded when he said it, “Seiji, Oriya-san is at the hospital. I don’t think this is the right time to tell him that you want to … What do you want, Og… Seiji?”

“I want you,” he said simply.

“You have me.” Hikaru kissed him again. “But, please, let’s wait until Oriya-san is out of the hospital to tell him.” Oriya-san was kind and wise and understanding. He’d forgive them, Hikaru was certain of that. Would he give them his blessing? Would he also enter in an arrangement with them, the way Dr Muraki had? Hikaru felt his mouth go dry.

Oriya-san’s body was as beautifully honed as a sword, yet, his manner could be forbidding and cold at times. How would it be to have sex with him? Hikaru wouldn’t say ‘no’ if the offer was ever on the table. Nor would he say ‘no’ if Dr Muraki asked, whenever he managed to leave his work and join them at Kokakurou. It had been surprising not to find the doctor there already, but a doctor was busier than a Go player, after all. He felt his cheeks grow hot. He was such a slut, he grinned.

Seiji kissed him. “You looked good like that,” he explained with a soft expression when he let him go. He stood up. “I think Sai might have left the bathroom by now. Let’s go check.”

Something told him they’d do more than washing when they went there, so he followed Seiji out eagerly. He still couldn’t believe it; Seiji wanted him. 

&*&*

Sai turned towards Auntie. “How do I look?” 

“You look wonderful and you know it,” she grinned. “Are you sure you want to do this, Sai?” she said more softly. “Your father was twenty-five when he started working here and he found it quite difficult.”

Sai smiled. “I’m not like Dad.” Dad was a very reserved person; of course he would have found it difficult. But Sai didn’t care about anything or anyone. Being bullied and called names had made him get over any shyness he’d ever had pretty quickly. “I want this, Auntie. Please?”

She smiled. “Fine. I had asked Older Sister Ichifuku to come and cover for Master Oriya, so she’ll look out for you.”

“I like her, Auntie. I’m so glad she’ll be here.” Older Sister Ichifuku was always so stylish. Sai was looking forward to seeing her. “I’ll go show Papa my clothes and then go work, then.” He really wanted a kiss for good luck, but he was going to do Dad’s work. He had to be strong, like Dad. He could manage without it. 

“And remember, if anyone asks about later, tell them it’s all been taken care of.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “For good luck on your first day working here, Sai.”

Sai smiled and hugged her. “Thank you.” 

He ran to Papa’s study. Papa and Hikaru were in the middle of a game. For a second Sai wished he could join them but, no, he had his House to protect while Dad was ill. “How do I look?” he said as he opened the door.

“You look… wow,” Hikaru said, blinking and looking at him shocked.

“That’s the reaction I’m hoping to get,” he grinned. He turned to show them the back of the uchikake. “The idea is that these morning glories and the grass grow around the pond,” he said as he turned again, pointing at the water lilies and the goldfish that decorated his blue kimono. 

“You look amazing, Sai,” Papa said, and Sai felt himself grow taller at the love that Papa felt. Papa also felt amused, but then again, he always did whenever Sai wore new clothes, and even more so whenever Sai and Dad wore matching outfits. 

“Can you take a picture? I want to show it to Dad.”

Papa nodded, took out his phone and took a couple of shots. “I’ll send them to you and your father.”

“Thank you.” He hugged Papa and then Hikaru. “I’m going to work now.”

Papa laughed at his enthusiasm but he didn’t care. He felt so adult! 

Older Sister Ichifuku was waiting for him outside one of the rooms. “Older Sister Ichifuku. Oh, you look so very lovely today. Is that a new hairpin? How cute. And it’s such a perfect match to your outfit. Just as one would expect from Older Sister,” Sai smiled at her. She really was so elegant in her black kimono with the shells scattered by the seashore. 

She smiled back. “You’ve met Ichika before, right?”

Sai nodded. Ichika wore a beautiful blue kimono with water lilies flowering next to a stream. “We wear matching outfits,” Sai said excitedly. “Do you want my uchikake? It would look so good over your dress.”

Ichika blinked. “Really, Master Sai?”

“Yes.”

Older Sister Ichifuku shook her head. “No, it’s better like this.” She hugged them both for a second. “What songs do you know, Sai-kun?”

“I know all the songs.” He did; playing music with Dad was one of his favourite things in the world, and he’d learned so many things from him. 

She laughed. “Well, Ichika is still learning, so should we stick with the Ballad of Gion, and the Seasons in Kyoto, and then maybe some drinking songs?”

“Sounds good. Shall I?” He opened the door carefully and let in Ichika and Older Sister Ichifuku. “Good evening,” he said politely as he entered, looking at Kojima-san. 

Like most of their customers, he was also a politician. He looked much older than the photo Sai had seen, and his face looked fake, as if frozen by botox, but what really disturbed Sai was that he felt this intense… not darkness, like _that man’s_ who used to love him like a second father, but… something else, something that was dark, oily, and disgusting. Sai didn’t want to move. 

“Ahaha,” Kojima-san laughed. “Is that precious Sai-kun? I’ve heard so much about you. Come here, Sai-kun. You too, Ichika-chan. Aren’t young pople precious, Older Sister Ichifuku?”

“Of course they are. They are the future.”

“And what a future it will be if such charming young people preserve our traditions.” He patted the floor next to him. Ichika walked to him and Sai had no choice but to follow her. She sat to his left and Sai to his right. 

“Some rice wine, Sensei?” Ichika smiled as she poured him a cup from a bottle. 

Sai offered him some food. 

He tried to focus on the man’s discussion with Older Sister Ichifuku, instead of that rolling darkness inside him that seemed to increase with each drink and each morsel, but it was so difficult. They talked of golf. Golf. Could anything be more boring than golf? 

“Ichika-chan has been learning the Seasons of Kyoto.” Older Sister Ichifuku suddenly said. 

“Yes, it’s my favourite dance,” Ichika added shyly. 

“Sai-kun, do you want to play it for us?” she said, bringing Sai’s shamisen over. 

Sai nodded. He started playing and singing, keeping his face expressionless just like Dad had told him it was proper when singing in public, when he felt a hand at the small of his back. The more he played, the more the hand strayed down. 

No wonder his poor Dad couldn’t deal with his work if his work involved such handsy customers. But Sai didn’t give a damn. He’d show the idiot who was the boss in there. 

Sai smiled brilliantly when the song finished and turned towards Kojima-san. “I’m also still learning, much like Ichika-chan,” he said, raising his hand to his collar and opening his kimono a little. “And I’m certain that I can learn much from Sensei. What did you think?”

Kojima-san swallowed hard. “Eh,” he said.

“Maybe another song?” Sai asked sweetly.

Kojima-san nodded dumbly. 

That idiot wouldn’t remember his own name by the time the night would be over. 

&*&*

Sai couldn’t wait to get out of the car when they arrived at the hospital. “I’m going to see Dad,” he shouted, opening the door. 

“Sai, we have to register… ,” Papa was saying but Sai didn’t listen as he started running. Dad was out of the ICU and he could see Daddy and he could tell him how well he’d managed the night before. Papa could deal with the registration. 

He ignored the nurse gesturing at him to slow down as he ran across the corridor to the elevator. He pressed the button impatiently and then was tempted to take the stairs, but then the doors to the cabin opened and Sai jumped in. 

The elevator ride up was the longest ride in Sai’s life. Or so it felt, anyway. He really wanted to see Daddy. Daddy would be so happy. He had to be. Sai was good at something else besides Go. 

Perhaps this time he could persuade Daddy to let him quit school. He hated studying, and he hated exams even more. His time would be better spent playing Go; or shadowing Dad and learning their family business. 

The elevator stopped and Sai started bouncing. He couldn’t wait to tell Dad all about his evening. He couldn’t. 

He knocked once on the door to Dad’s room and then ran in. “Daddy,” he shouted. Daddy smiled at him. He looked much better than the day before and Sai was so glad. Sai didn’t wait for him to gesture for him to join him. He ran to his bed and hopped on the end. “Daddy.”

Dad laughed. “Sai, out with it.”

“I found another thing I’m good at.”

“You are good at many things, Sai.”

Sai preened under the praise. “I’m good at what you do, Dad,” he grinned. “I took such good care of your customer last night. Ask Older Sister Ichifuku. I was that good.” 

Dad’s expression fell a little but Sai ignored it. Just because Dad hated their family business and their stupid, handsy, excitable customers didn’t mean that Sai did. 

“I fed him and wined him and played music, and when he started acting stupid, I teased him so much that he must have thought he was the king of the world. What an idiot,” Sai laughed.

“Eh?”

Sai brought his hand up and touched his neck. “I did this,” and then he sat up, sat formally for a second and then parted his legs a little, “And this, and this,” he said, pretending to raise the hem of his kimono. “And he fell for it, the idiot.” Sai took out a small card. “He gave me his number and begged me to call him. Can you…”

Dad slapped him. It stang, but what was more painful was that Dad was so mean and unfair. Sai had only done what Dad did. Nothing else. 

“Only whores tease,” Dad told him seriously. “You’re not one.”

Sai threw the card at Dad. “Fuck you.” He jumped off the bed. “I’ve seen how you tease Papa when you play Go. You… you hypocrite.” 

“Sai,” Dad shouted as he opened the door. 

Sai ignored him and started running down the corridor. He crashed on Papa coming out of the elevator. “Dad is a stupid hypocrite,” he shouted at him. “I’m going home.”

Stupid Dad. What did he know? Sai was good at their family business. He’d show Dad that he was good. No, he would be more than good. He would be perfect. 

&*&*

Seiji opened the door to Oriya’s room. Oriya looked rested, and quite well for someone in hospital. It was a relief. “What happened with Sai?”

“Nothing, just a disagreement.”

Seiji let it slide. So, Oriya did not trust him? Wasn’t he Sai’s other father? Shouldn’t he know what happened, in order to deal with it when he returned home? “Well, whatever you disagreed about made Sai go home.”

“Ah.”

Seiji glared at him. “Ah, he says.” Oriya and Sai had made him feel like an outsider looking in on several occasions; this was one of them, it seemed. He didn’t have the energy to deal with it at that moment. “Whatever.” 

Oriya looked at him. “Sai…” he started.

“No, I don’t want to know. He’s your son, you deal with him.”

“Sai is…”

“No, I really don’t want to know. There are so many things about you that I really don’t want to know,” he sighed. “Like, how did you manage to keep what happened out of the press? No, not the whole story. The story of the lab is out and so is that of the body parts discovered in the freezer, the fridge, the septic tank…” He sighed again. 

“So far they think there were more than twenty people killed there and Muraki’s ‘lab’ has been called ‘the basement of horrors’by most papers, or ‘the underground torture chamber’. But there’s no mention of who the maniac behind all these murders might be. Only that ‘the police are investigating several leads pertaining to the case.’ There are no reporters hanging around the hospital either, and Dr Matsumiya has told me that Muraki has already been moved to a secure location. Honestly, Oriya, I don’t want to know how you did this.”

“Father.”

“I said I don’t want to know,” he shouted, making Oriya cringe. “Sorry.”

“You know what my family is like. You know what I really do,” Oriya told him quietly. “You didn’t mind.”

“No, because I didn’t have to see it. It’s easy to forget what’s happening behind closed doors when you don’t go near them. You know the story of Bluebeard? His wife had no problem with him as long as she didn’t go anywhere near that fucking closed door. But once she saw the bodies, she couldn’t even pretend that things were okay.”

“Am I Bluebeard, then?”

Seiji looked at him. He looked curious. “No, Muraki was. You are the king who pretended not to see what he was like and allowed him to continue.”

“He’ll be stopped this time, I promise you.”

“That’s a little too late, isn’t it? Besides, wouldn’t it be better for the families of all the people he killed to know he’ll be punished by law, and not some messed up yakuza?”

“The families will be compensated.”

Seiji looked at him disgusted. “Money doesn’t solve everything, Oriya.” He stood up. “Dr Matsumiya said you should be as stress-free as possible and, right now I don’t think I can be here without arguing with you. I’ll visit you tomorrow. If Sai agrees to see you, I’ll bring him along.”

“Seiji,” Oriya started. 

“No, no, if I stay here, we’ll keep arguing. I want you to get better, Oriya. I do. My being here won’t help.” 

Oriya looked at him. Seiji sighed. He really didn’t want to argue anymore. 

Being with Hikaru was so much easier. His attention was flattering, his Go was exciting, his parents would never treat Seiji like a stupid, useless daughter-in-law, the way Mibu-san kept doing, and he had no temperamental, unruly children. Even his innocence was arousing; he still didn’t know what he wanted in bed and Seiji could mould him into his perfect lover. Oriya and Muraki had taken him and twisted him into something he didn’t recognize anymore. 

Even with Muraki out of the picture Oriya would be more trouble than he was worth. 

Oriya nodded. 

He put down the bag he’d brought from home. “Here are your phone and your tablet, as well as more clothes and everything else you asked.”

“Thank you,” Oriya said politely. 

“Well…” If he left then, he’d have time for a long game of Go with Hikaru before dinner. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Oriya nodded again, and then closed his eyes. 

Seiji looked at him for a moment, feeling nothing but worry and tenderness. Did he still love the idiot? Did it matter when he couldn’t stand either his family or his work? He closed the door softly and let Oriya rest. Hikaru was waiting for him.

&*&*

“Little Master?” Auntie opened the door. 

Sai glared at her. “What?”

She looked at him full of worry as she came into the room. She was carrying a big, flat box. “I thought you went at the hospital.”

“I did, but …. Dad is stupid. He doesn’t understand a thing,” he huffed. 

“You told him,” she nodded.

“Yes. What’s his problem? It’s just a job. I can do it.”

“You don’t have to,” Auntie said with a kind smile. 

“I do.” He wanted to show Dad that he could do it. He really didn’t mind performing in public or handsy, drunken customers. Well, at some point Kojima-san had become a little too handsy even for him, but Older Sister Ichifuku had started a new game and had distracted him. Yes, he would be fine. 

“And, are you still determined to do everything Master Oriya does?”

Sai nodded. “Of course.”

Auntie grinned. She went to a cabinet and took out several books out of a drawer. “Then, it’s time to write down expenses and costs.”

“What?”

Auntie put the books down at Dad’s table. “What ‘what’? How will you manage this place if you don’t keep track of expenses and profits?”

“Why can’t we use a computer for that? I’ll bring my ….” At Auntie’s forbidding glance, he stopped. He closed his song book and stood up slowly. “Alright.”

Auntie kept one of the books. “That’s for when you’re older.”

“I can do it,” he said, trying to grab it from her.

“Sai, legally you’re not allowed to have sex in this prefecture. I will not allow you to…”

Sai grabbed it. “I will do it,” he said more forcefully.

She studied him. “Fine,” she grinned. “But don’t expect Master Oriya to be happy about it.”

“I don’t care.” Dad would be, when he’d see how good Sai was. 

She ruffled his hair and then sat down. “Well, let me show you, then.” She opened the box. Sai looked down at it. It was full of papers. “These are the receipts of the last three days.”

“What?” They were so many. He sat down next to her. 

Auntie picked up one of the books. “Write down all expenses and profits relating to the restaurant here. This is for your Dad’s personal expenses, and this is for those of the women.”

“How…” How could he tell which was which?

“We’ll do the first few together, so you can see how to file them, and which type of expense goes in which book.”

Sai gave them another look. They were so many. It would take him days to sort them out. Days!

&*&*

Seiji was surprised to see Sai hunched over Oriya’s desk. “What are you doing?”

“Accounts.” Sai craned his neck and looked at him, raising a paper. “This for irises. Should it go under restaurant or personal expenses?” Sai glanced at the vase with the iris under the scroll with the fish at the alcove. 

Seiji looked at it too; it looked pretty miserable. Why hadn’t anyone replaced it? “Personal, I guess. Unless you have more in the restaurant?”

Sai put it down, on top of several other receipts. “I’ll check it later. What are you doing here?”

“Your father and I had an argument.”

“Why?” Sai shouted. He turned around so he could face him. “Why?”

“I’m not quite sure,” he lied. 

“Dad is stupid,” Sai nodded as if he understood. “He thinks he knows everything.” 

Seiji smiled a little. “Yes, that’s true. I guess… I don’t like being lied to, even by omission.” He went to the clothes cabinet to find something else to wear. 

“Dad is not a liar.”

Seiji grinned at Sai’s affronted tone. These two…. “No, but… I wish he’d been more open about Muraki.” He wished Oriya had stopped Muraki years ago, and never brought him in their house. 

“ _That man_ ,” Sai muttered. “Don’t say his name again. Please.”

“Okay,” he said softly. He had to remember: Sai too had been hurt by this. He wasn’t alone in this. “You don’t mind that your father allowed _that man_ to do as he pleased? Or that he won’t be brought to justice for his crimes?” When Sai didn’t reply he turned. Sai was still staring at his direction. “Sai?”

“I just realized,” Sai whispered, looking far too subdued. “There’s been no mention of _him_ in the news.”

Seiji nodded, worried about Sai. It wasn’t like him to be so quiet. 

“Oh,” he muttered. “Oh.”

“Sai?”

“Papa, don’t you see? We’re safe, and when Grandad takes care of _that man_ , we’ll be safer still.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“If it were out, that _that man_ was my uncle, I’d have to change my name and move to Hokkaido, or Okinawa. No, Hokkaido, my skin burns easily.”

Seiji froze. Japan was far too conservative when it came to dealing with murderers – and their families. They’d have to deal with the angry public, an angry press, and the even angrier relatives, all asking the same question ‘why didn’t you realise he was fucked up in the head and why didn’t you stop him?’ Even if he were allowed to keep his titles, he’d never be able to play Go in public again, because everyone would ask him about Muraki, and why he had allowed him to do as he did. 

“Your father is a fucking idiot,” he said. 

“I love my House,” Sai said at the same time. 

They stared at each other.

“What?” Seiji asked him. 

“Eh?” Sai frowned.

“No, no, this is too much. I just want a normal life of playing Go,” Seiji muttered as he went for his suitcase.

“Papa?” Sai’s voice was small. “Papa, what are you doing?” he shouted as Seiji found it and brought it in the middle of the room.

“I’m going to Tokyo, that’s what I’m doing,” he said as he started taking out his favourite clothes. 

“But, why? We’re safe. No one knows that what happened was _that man’s_ doing. No one will accuse us of not doing something to stop him, or expect me to become like him. I won’t have to change schools. Or my name.”

“That’s exactly why, Sai. It’s wrong to have a double life, even when it suits us. Actions should have consequences.” He looked at Sai. “I wouldn’t mind giving up all my Go titles if it meant that I wouldn’t have to carry this guilt and this secret inside me.” What else would he miss when he went back to his flat? Toiletries? Maybe his favourite cologne; he had a toothpaste and toothbrush there. 

“Isn’t it better to have secrets than to be shunned and be unable to do what you love?” 

Seiji smiled at him. Sai’s expression was so open and curious. He was a younger version of Oriya in some respects. “You are your father’s son. Why would I expect you to understand?”

Sai blinked. Seconds later tears started rolling down his eyes. “You’re leaving us again. Things get too tough and complicated and you leave. That’s what you do,” he cried, stood up and ran out of the room. “I… I wish I could hate you,” he shouted at him from the corridor. 

“Sai,” he whispered, sitting down. Why couldn’t these two understand that this was no life? That one day their lies and their secrets would catch up with them and then… it would be another Muraki-shaped mess all over.

If Oriya had been honest with himself from the start, and with Seiji, he wouldn’t be lying in hospital now, dealing with the stress of attacking … Seiji sighed, he had to be honest with himself too, shouldn’t he? Muraki was the love of Oriya’s life. That’s why Oriya had been so stressed by his attack, and then his own retaliation that he’d almost died from it. 

As for Seiji, he would have to continue living knowing that he’d let a murderer fuck him, and that he’d been happy to be blinded by lust. He wasn’t certain if he would have been able to do anything against Muraki – the man was a crazy monster, after all – but perhaps he would have been able to persuade Oriya to do something before they’d reached that stage. 

He would have to keep on going as if his ignorance and avoidance didn’t cost over twenty people their lives, and almost made him lose Oriya, and Ukyou. Poor, sweet Ukyou. She deserved better. If there was one thing he appreciated about Oriya’s powerful, shady family was that their involvement meant that Ukyou would be spared the public outcry and the press. That poor woman. She was strong, but, Seiji was glad her life would go back to normal after she came out of the hospital. 

He finished packing with a sigh. He’d have to tell Oriya. How could he tell him? And he’d have to call Hikaru and ask him if he wanted to come back to Tokyo with him or stay with Sai. 

Sai. Gods, he loved that child, but he was still as unmanageable at fifteen as he was at five. Overly emotional, overly affectionate, overly loud. What a sweet, charming child he was, and so amusing when he shouted and had temper tantrums that lasted for three minutes. 

And oh, so brilliant on the Go board. These last years of playing against Sai had helped him improve by leaps and bounds, but so had Sai. Their Go was so beautiful, and would be even more beautiful in the future. He would miss playing against him every day.

He looked around one more time. He was tempted to take one of Oriya’s fans, or maybe one of his pipes, but what would be the point of such sentimental keepsakes? He loved him, and he loved Sai just as dearly, but their world did not have space for him. They let him in, they coddled him, they humoured him, but couldn’t understand him. And, in turn, he couldn’t understand them. How could they live such double lives?

He took out his phone and texted Oriya. “Needing some space. Going back to Tokyo.”

Then he called Hikaru. “Where are you?”

“At Yasaka shrine. I…” Hikaru paused. “I just prayed for love at the shrine of Susanoo-no-Mikoto and Kushinadahime-no-Mikoto,” he said softly. 

Seiji smiled. Hikaru’s words sounded like an auspicious sign to him. “I’m going back to Tokyo. Do you want to join me or stay here with Sai?”

“Ah… Sai… He’s…”

“He’s not very happy about it,” Seiji said honestly. “He would appreciate it if he had a friend here,” he continued. It was the truth, and he wouldn’t mind leaving Hikaru with Sai, even though he would have preferred taking the young man with him. 

“Ah,” Hikaru continued, sounding confused. “I’ll say goodbye to Sai and find you at Tokyo.”

“I can wait for you. Maybe we can meet in two hours at the station? That way you can say goodbye and…”

“Yes, that would be perfect. Ah, Seiji.”

Hikaru sounded ecstatic. Seiji looked around. A chapter in his life was over, but a new one was starting. He was curious to see how this would be. A life with endless Go and no lies. It sounded perfect.

&*&*

Ukyou sat gingerly on the chair. She looked so frail that it made Oriya’s heart ache. “You don’t look like you should be out of bed.”

She smiled. “Says the person who has to stay in the hospital for three more days. I’ll be released tomorrow.” 

“That is great news.”

“Isn’t it? But… Can I stay at Kokakurou for a few days? I don’t want to go back.”

“Of course.”

Ukyou fidgeted. “I have another favour,” she finally said. “I’m going to sell _his_ house. I think this will raise enough funds to compensate the families of the victims, but I don’t know how to make the donation untraceable. Or at least how to…”

A sudden noise cut her off. He had a text message from Seiji. “I can help,” he said, glancing at his phone. 

“Check it. It might be important.”

He did. He froze. “Needing some space. Going back to Tokyo.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“No, Seiji’s message.” He looked at her. “He’s leaving me.”

“No, let me see that.” She took the phone from him and read it. “No, it doesn’t say that,” she whispered, hoping that Oriya was wrong. 

He shook his head. That lump in his throat that had been formed when Seiji had left him earlier grew, cutting off his ability to speak. His chest hurt like someone was pressing a rock between his ribs. “I don’t get it,” he managed. “He…” He wished Ukyou left so he could cry. 

Ukyou sat next to him. She covered his hand with his. 

Oriya tried to focus on her warmth and her softness, but he couldn’t stop wondering if Tokyo would also mean Hikaru. It probably would. 

“Why didn’t I marry you?” Ukyou suddenly said.

“Excuse me?”

“I should have. I knew you were in love with me, but you also loved Muraki so, I thought it was okay to ignore it. And then, remember those years when Muraki was missing? I missed him so badly and yet, sometimes I wondered why I couldn’t love you instead. Well…” She wiped her tears. “Muraki is as good as gone now, and he’s not coming back.”

He nodded, still unable to speak. Why couldn’t Ukyou have loved him instead? He would never have betrayed her, never have left her, never made her unhappy. He wouldn’t have married Noriko, he wouldn’t have lost her, he wouldn’t have lost Seiji again and again and again. 

Ukyou wiped his tears next. “If Seiji leaves you, I will marry you.”

“You can’t. Muraki needs to be declared legally dead first and…”

She hit him on the forehead. “You’re distracting yourself. After Muraki dies, and if Seiji leaves you, let’s try being together. I’m not used to being alone and I do love you. It may not be how I loved Muraki, or how you love Seiji, but I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said. Part of him had never stopped loving her romantically, and all of him loved her because she was so strong and wise and fragile. 

She smiled and picked up his phone again. “I’m texting Seiji. ‘Are you leaving me?’”

“You can’t…”

“I just did,” she told him seriously. “You need to know, Oriya. If he wants to break up with you, you deserve to know. Besides,” she smiled. “I don’t have much time, even if you do. And if I am to be with you, I need to let the movers bring some of my things at Kokakurou.”

That was exactly why he loved her. She was so practical and always had a plan. 

A soft noise alerted them that Seiji had replied. Ukyou read it aloud. “’I… guess so. I need a break, not just space.’”

Oriya felt everything spin around him. 

Ukyou smiled as she replied. “I told him that if that’s what he needs, then it’s fine.”

His chest hurt so badly he thought he was going to pass out. It was an emotional reaction, he tried to reassure himself. He was on medication. This wasn’t his heart. Just his head. 

The phone rang. Ukyou answered and put it on speakerphone.

“Oriya, did you mean that?” Seiji asked him.

“What? Yes. You do know that it’s shitty to break up with me over the phone?”

“If I do it in person we’ll argue, and you’ll be stressed. I… know you won’t believe me, but I care for you.”

Oriya glared at the phone. Yes. Seiji cared so much he’d had sex with Hikaru before visiting him. Did Seiji think he’d manage to hide the lovebites from his neck? “I know,” he sighed. “I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I. Please, don’t drink yourself to sleep tonight.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

Hikaru would keep him company that night, he was certain of it. “Okay. Well…” What did one say? It was fun? Have a nice life? Fuck you? He looked at Ukyou helplessly. 

“Well,” Seiji said. “Take care of yourself. Get well soon, Oriya.”

Take care. Yes, that was a good one. “Take care, Seiji.” He cut off the call and looked at Ukyou again. “That was…” a cross between awkward, anti-climactic and sad. He sighed, covered his face with his hands and started crying. It was over, and he’d lost him. 

Ukyou hugged him. “It will get better, Oriya. I promise you.”

It would be different, but not better. It felt nice to be hugged, though, so he didn’t speak. He let her comfort him. 

If he weren’t already determined to kill Muraki, he would kill him just for making Seiji walk out on him. 

But at least now he could finally see; what would being with Ukyou be like? 

Gods, how would he explain this mess to Sai? 

&*&*

Sai closed his eyes with a deep sigh and let the hot water soothe him. No wonder Dad loved having baths. One felt so clean afterwards, so very clean. He still didn’t know how to tell Dad that Papa had left them. He still couldn’t believe it himself. The rest of the day had passed in a daze for him after Papa had left. 

He hadn't been able to focus on the accounts, to eat dinner, he hadn't cared less about his outfit. Even when he was playing music for their precious customer, a company CEO who was there for the food and the entertainment and who was really upset to hear Dad was unwell, his mind was not on the songs but at Papa. How could he leave them? 

How could he love him, and yet walk out when Sai needed him the most? With Dad in the hospital, Sai only had Papa. He sniffled. He wanted to be an adult, but not like this, not with both fathers away from him. 

And Hikaru? Why did he also leave him alone? Didn’t he know that Sai needed him? Hikaru was his student and his friend and his big brother. When Hikaru had told him that he was also leaving, Sai fel like he was falling through a dark hole. He had no one. 

“I’m like an orphan,” he cried. 

He wished he could go to the hospital and hug Dad. Instead, he got out of the bath, dried himself and went to Daddy and Papa’s room. He rolled out Daddy’s futon and covers, and there, at the very back behind the pillows, found his soft toy fox, his favourite toy when he had been little. Sai took it and went to bed. 

The fox still fit nicely in the space between his arms and his chest when he hugged it to himself. How many years had it been since he had thrown it away because he was ‘too old’ for that? He’d been five, so… ten. He sighed. Dad had kept it there, all this time. His stupid, sentimental Dad. 

He wanted to worry about his grades and how to tell Fujimoto that he liked him, but not the way Fujimoto did. He wanted to be annoyed that Dad didn’t let him compete in as many tournaments as he could, and at Papa for teasing him when they played. Go was a serious game, and Sai took it seriously; why did Papa… would he be Papa now that he’d left them? He hugged his fox more tightly and started crying.

He wanted Daddy and Papa. He wanted to sleep in his own room, and be woken up by murmurs or laughter in the middle of the night. Even moans; he didn’t care anymore that Daddy and Papa used to have loud sex. It must have been good sex – even though thinking more about it felt weird and awkward to Sai. He wanted life to go back to how it was before _that man_ destroyed it. 

In the morning, he’d get dressed properly, like a good young man, and he would go visit Grandad. _That man_ had to die. If Sai had to kill him himself, then so be it. But Sai knew it; _that man_ was responsible for destroying Sai’s happiness. He made Daddy sick, and Papa scared, and he was a monster. Sai hated him. He had no idea it was possible to hate someone so much it made his teeth ache and his stomach churn, but after what _that man_ did, Sai knew that hatred could be physical too, and he would punish him, if no one else did. 

&*&*

Hikaru stretched. Seiji’s bed was so much bigger than his. He rolled in the middle and stretched again, spreading his legs and his arms and then closing them, as if he were making a snow angel. 

“What are you doing?” Seiji chuckled from the door. 

Hikaru looked at him. Seiji was wearing nothing but a black apron over his boxers, and the sight made Hikaru’s mouth water. He sat up. “Were you making breakfast?”

Seiji nodded. “Yes, you should come eat it while it’s hot.”

Hikaru sprang from the bed and grabbed Seiji. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said as he started kissing Seiji. 

Seiji laughed and pushed him back to bed. “Breakfast can wait,” he muttered.

“Yes, it can,” Hikaru agreed. It could. He couldn’t. Not with Seiji being so hot next to him. He couldn’t believe it; he was in Seiji’s bed, and Seiji was touching him, and he was touching him back. 

He couldn’t remember having a better morning than this.

&*&*

Sai stood outside Dad’s hospital room. He still didn’t know how to tell him that Papa had left them, or that he’d gone to see Grandad and he’d told him that he shouldn’t concern himself with _that man_. What did that even mean? Nobu suddenly opened the door and pushed him inside. “Oops,” he said as he stumbled.

Dad smiled at him. “Sai. I thought you were mad at me.”

Dad looked so happy to see him that Sai glanced back, feeling ashamed. Nobu was behind him, blocking the exit. “Well,” he said. “You know me. I get mad and then I get over it.”

Aunt Ukyou, who was sitting by Dad’s side, smiled at him. 

“You look well, Aunt Ukyou.”

She looked at Dad. “Should I… or would you….?”

“I will. Sai, why don’t you sit down, please?”

Sai looked at Dad. Can I sit next to you? Please?

Dad patted the bed. Sai ran and burrowed next to him. “Dad,” he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for, Sai?”

“You know.”

“Not really.”

Sai looked up. “You know,” he muttered. About doing what you didn’t want me to. About teasing people. “I was good yesterday. I didn’t tease anyone.”

“We’ll talk about this later,” he sighed. 

Dad started petting his hair and Sai closed his eyes. Dad’s touch was so relaxing. He felt like he could fall asleep. 

“Sai?” 

“Hm?” Sai looked up. Dad felt stressed. “What is it?”

“I have some bad news, Sai.”

“Worse than you being here?” Sai shot up. “Dad, are you okay? Daddy?”

Dad hugged him. “I’m … not better, but not worse, Sai. No, it’s not about me. Well, partly.”

Sai stared at him. Dad was prevaricating. “Dad,” he whined. “Tell me.”

“Your Papa… Seiji has left again.”

“You knew?”

Dad smiled. “You knew?”

“Well, he left from the house. I kind of noticed,” he said, trying to smile. 

Dd sighed. “I don’t think he’s coming back.”

“Good. Because I threw away all his things this morning.”

Dad stared at him shocked. 

“Sai,” Aunt Ukyou laughed, as if she approved. 

“Well, he left,” he said simply, feeling awkward. “And I was feeling angry.” He’d called Papa in the morning and Papa hadn’t even picked up. Nor had he replied to any of his messages. It made Sai feel that Papa was no longer Papa. He was… someone else, and Sai was not his son anymore. It hurt, and angered him. And if it weren’t prohibited, Sai would have burned all his things in the garden, so he just threw everything out. 

Dad hugged him again. “It’s okay, Sai. I might have done it myself, had you not done it already. So… since Seiji is not coming back, would you mind terribly if I brought someone else home?”

Sai frowned.Who? And when had he met them? “Wow, you move fast,” he grinned. 

Dad started getting a little red. “It’s not like that.”

“Then tell me how it is, damn it.”

“Sai, language.”

Sai stuck his tongue out for a second and then crossed his hands over his lap. “Fine. I’m waiting patiently now. Tell me.”

Dad glanced at Aunt Ukyou. Sai noticed. He really noticed how fondly he looked at her, and how he felt all soft and warm inside, almost as warm as when he looked at Sai. 

“Ukyou and I have known each other since college, but it was never the right time for us. But maybe this is it?”

Dad looked so hopeful and stressed that Sai wanted to laugh and hug him. So he did. Then he hugged Aunt Ukyou. “So, I lose a Papa, but I gain a Mum?” He wouldn’t mind that. Aunt Ukyou was always nice to him. He kissed her and then nuzzled her. “You’re so soft, Mum. Can I call you ‘mum’?”

“Of course,” she laughed and hugged him so tightly it hurt. 

“You’ve been like a mum to me always, so this is making me so happy. You’ll be the best mum in the world, I know it. Well, the best mum after Dad. Sorry,” he grinned. 

“You’re not sorry,” Dad smiled. “Sai, are you ok with this?”

“Dad. I’ll have Aunt Ukyou as my Mum. Finally.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ve always wanted to call you ‘mum’,” he whispered to her truthfully. 

“And you won’t mind if I come and stay with you?” She asked gently. 

“Mind? Mum, how can you say that? But, please, don’t have loud sex with Daddy. He’s shy.”

Ukyou blushed even redder than Dad. 

“Sai,” Dad hissed. “Apologise.”

“No, it’s ok, Oriya-kun. Sai should know.” Ukyou, no, Mum, she was his Mum now, his Mum, hugged him. “Sai, I don’t know if I will share a bed with Oriya-kun. You see, when I was slightly older than you, something happened and… I don’t like it when men touch me. It’s painful for me.”

Sai froze. When he could move he stood up and moved away from her, feeling like finding a hole and hiding in it. “You let me touch you. I’ve been hurting you all this time? I’m so sorry, Mum. So sorry.”

“Sai is Sai,” she smiled and pulled him close for another hug. “Besides, you have more dresses than I do. I’m not sure if you’re really all man, Sai,” she teased him.

“Yes, that’s true. I’m Dad’s Daughter-Son. Or Male Daughter. Whatever.” He was beyond gender and he didn’t care what people thought. 

“Sai is Sai,” Dad said smiling. 

“And Sai is beautiful,” Ukyou smiled. 

Sai felt himself blush. Papa had grown used to Sai’s wearing girls’ clothes but he didn’t like it much. It was suddenly so wonderful to have both parents accepting him for who he was. He felt like crying. “Does this mean that now I’ll go shopping for clothes with you too, Mum?”

“No, Sai. I hate women’s clothes. They’re pretty but, oh, so uncomfortable. I really have three dresses only in my wardrobe. And that includes my wedding dress.”

Sai took a deep breath. “Then we’ll definitely go shopping together. Women’s clothes are so pretty, Mum. You don’t like them because you haven’t found the right ones yet. Let’s see…” He took out his phone and found the website of one of his favourite shops. He would give Mum the best make-over ever. 

Feeling Dad’s love and amusement made Sai happy. Papa had been so stupid to leave them. They’d manage without him, and Sai would make sure that Mum knew she wasn’t Papa’s replacement but that he loved her because of who she was. His Mum. 

Ah, this sounded so much better than ‘Aunt Ukyou’. 

&*&*

Seiji looked at the phone. “It’s Sai again.”

“Maybe you should answer him this time. He left you how many messages already?”

“Ten? No, twelve.” And this was the third time he’d called him. He really didn’t want to talk to him. 

“You’re making things worse, Seiji.” He grinned. “I still can’t believe you broke up with Oriya-san with a text message, and he was fine with it. I knew he wouldn’t min, but that was… amazing.”

Seiji didn’t reply. This wasn’t how he wanted to do things. Oriya deserved better, but Seiji couldn’t lie to him. When Oriya had asked if he was leaving, he had to tell the truth. 

Hikaru smiled as he got up from the sofa. “Want some water?”

“Yes, thanks.” The phone stopped ringing. “No, make it a beer.”

Hikaru made a face. When he came back, it was with a beer for him. He climbed on his lap and drank a little. “It’s bitter,” he said. Then he kissed Seiji. 

Seiji hugged him. Hikaru was such a naturally sexual creature. “Don’t swallow, but hold the beer in your mouth next. Can you share it with me with a kiss?”

Hikaru’s eyes sparkled. “I don’t know. Let’s try.” He took a sip and, as their lips met, Seiji felt the beer flow from Hikaru’s mouth into his. It was hot and filthy and he liked it. Judging by the way Hikaru started moaning, Hikaru liked it too. 

Great at Go, honest, sexual, uninhibited, and a moaner. Everything Oriya wasn’t. This really was a new start for him. He liked it.


	71. Each end is a new beginning, pt 2

Between trying to do his Dad’s work, making sure Mum was settled nicely in Dad’s room, getting her to buy new clothes, and visiting Dad at the hospital the days passed quickly leaving Sai with little time to think about Papa… He really ought to call him Ogata-sensei again. He sighed.

“What is it, Sai?” Mum asked him in that soft voice of hers, in that gentle tone that she always used for him. 

The only good thing that had come out of Papa’s betrayal was having Aunt Ukyou as Mum. “I keep telling myself to call Papa ‘Ogata-sensei’ but every time I think it, my stomach hurts.”

“You’ll manage. And, who knows, maybe Papa will come back some day.”

“Let him try. I don’t want him as Papa anymore.”

Mum laughed. “No?”

Sai closed his eyes as Mum continued combing his hair. “No. This is the third time he left Dad. I don’t think he’s good for Dad.”

“Seiji has his own truth,” Dad said from the door. “He can’t help being who he is and doing what is right for him.”

Sai sprang from his seated position and ran to Dad. The comb fell from his hair with a soft noise. “They let you out a day early.”

“Yes.” He kissed Sai on the forehead. “I just came to pick up some things and…” he glanced at Mum. “I need to go to my Father’s house today. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Sai hugged him. “Dad, I know I act like I’m five, and I talk like I’m five, but I’m not. I’m coming with you.”

“Sai, no.”

“Oriya-kun must do his duty, Sai. It’s best if we stay here.”

“No. I’m a man. I’ll do my duty too, and stand by my Father.”

Dad smiled at Mum over Sai’s shoulder. 

“If Sai is coming, I should come too,” Mum suddenly said. “It’s only right. You were there when we started, remember?”

“Under the cherry trees,” Dad smiled softly. “You both looked so happy.”

“We were young and hopeful,” Mum sighed. “I’m really glad for this. You were our witness then and you are our witness now.”

“There are no cherry trees, but there will be roses. He will like that.”

“Yes, he will.”

He saw Dad’s mouth open again and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Enough with the riddles. What started? What is finishing? What witness? Which cherry trees? What are you talking about?”

Dad kissed him again. “Let me get my things, Sai, and then, I’ll tell you a story as we go to Grandad’s.”

Mum suddenly kissed Sai as well. “Sai, will you help me get dressed? And you should be dressed solemnly too. We are going to a funeral.”

A funeral? Whose? What were they talking about? His parents were so confusing.

&*&*

The sight of his Father’s house would always fill him with dread, it seemed. It was such a site of horrors for him. For a second Oriya thought that, if by chance, he did survive his Father, he’d have the place razed to the ground and trees planted over it. 

Saito himself came to greet them at the entrance. “Everything is ready,” he said. 

“Thank you. I would like to speak to him before… Can you please take care of Sai and Ukyou? I know it is not…”

Saito snorted. “Of course it’s not my job. It’s my pleasure,” he grinned at Sai. “Come, Little Master. Ukyou-san.”

Sai looked at him for a moment, then bowed his head and followed Saito towards the library. 

Oriya went towards the basement. Aoya bowed a little while Nishimura handed him a pair of night vision goggles at the entrance. Oriya had to force himself not to shudder. To be the one able to see was new to him. He knew so well what it felt to be inside that dark space, and be visible when he couldn’t see a thing. He wondered if Muraki could see with his fake eye. He wondered if he should ask. 

“We have strict orders not to let anyone there alone,” Nishimura said apologetically as he followed him down. 

“I understand. Has he been…”

“He’s been kept according to Master Oriya’s instructions. Nurse Uehara gave him a bath this morning, and dressed him, but…”

“Yes?”

“Master Oriya said he is dangerous, but he’s been like a doll, unresponsive all this time. He doesn’t even move his hand until we move it for him.”

Oriya nodded. “He seems catatonic. I still wouldn’t trust him.”

“We didn’t, Master Oriya. We were curious. That’s all,” Nishimura said quickly, almost scared. 

“Well, it won’t matter soon. Is he here?”

Nishimura unlocked the door for him. Oriya looked. As he had asked, Muraki had been tied and gagged. In other circumstances Muraki would have enjoyed his predicament: spread-eagled, fastened securely with cuffs against the walls, a leather mask over his mouth, he looked like he lived a masochist’s dream. The idiot. 

The moment he stepped in Muraki opened his eyes. He blinked and then focused his gaze at Oriya. 

“Will you behave if I untie the gag?”

Muraki nodded. 

“Master Oriya,” Nishimura gasped. “You can’t.”

“He won’t hurt me. Will you, Muraki?”

Muraki shook his head. 

Oriya approached him carefully and then untied the gag slowly. 

Muraki licked his lips and then smiled at him. “I knew you were behind this.” He waved his hands at him, letting Oriya see his broken fingers. “Not that it would have worked if I really wanted to escape.”

“Nishimura, leave us.”

“I can’t.”

Oriya turned towards him. “Leave us.”

“I’ll be right outside,” he said as he ran out. 

Muraki smiled again. “I could feel your command in my bones. You’re also evolving, my friend.” 

“I’m just me.”

“So you keep saying. Tell me, am I dressed in white? I can’t see colours.”

Oriya nodded. Speaking was so difficult, suddenly. 

“Ah. I would have written a death poem, but…” he shook his hands again. “I can recite it to you. Will you write it down, later?”

“Yes.”

“I had a house, and I destroyed it. My new house, may it last longer.”

“You idiot,” Oriya sighed. “You total idiot.” How he would miss him. 

“It is not a great poem, I know. But that’s how I feel. Will you tell her I’m sorry, Oriya? And ask her to forgive me?”

“You will tell her yourself.”

“Ukyou is here?” Muraki looked shocked. 

“Yes. You won’t make any disturbing scenes. Not in front of her,” he stated.

“No, I will be full of dignity. Well, as much dignity as a man stuck in complete darkness and isolation can have. Oriya?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You know you don’t have to say ‘sorry’ to me, although it is appreciated.” 

“Because you know how much of an idiot I am,” Muraki chuckled. 

No, because Muraki already had his forgiveness. Who was the real idiot between them? 

Muraki took a deep breath. “I’m ready. I even confessed and took communion earlier. Thank you for arranging that. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Nishimura,” he said more loudly. “We’re ready.”

“You will not let me wait, will you?” Muraki asked anxiously as Nishimura came in.

“No.”

“I leave it to you, then.”

That idiot.

&*&*

From the moment he stepped into the rose garden and took his place next to Grandad, Sai knew he would never forget that day. It was a beautiful summer day. The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. It had rained the night before and everything looked greener than usual. Grandad’s rose bushes bloomed profusely and the air was heady and scented like a perfume. It was the most beautiful day of the summer so far and everyone was still and waiting. 

Sai recognized most of the people around Grandad and Saito, but he didn’t know any of the others who were waiting on either side of the road leading to the pavilion. There must have been at least three hundred people there. He had no idea that Grandad’s group was so large. 

Then, there was a change. Sai felt curiosity and horror coming from almost everyone around him. It was a wave of deep, dark feelings that made Sai lean against Grandad for a second. Grandad’s emotions were closed to him and Sai wished he could reach for his hand but… there were three hundred men, and Sai knew they were watching his family. He had to be strong, so he took a deep breath and pretended to be Dad.

 _That man_ looked unchanged as he walked towards the pavilion. Dressed in an immaculate white suit, tall, and pale, he looked as bright and mesmerizing as always. But his arms fell weirdly at his sides, and as he came nearer Sai saw that his hands were bandaged. 

_That man_ stopped in front of the pavilion. He looked straight at Mum. “I’m sorry,” he told her, bowing deeply to her. 

Mum looked away. 

Then, _he_ turned towards Sai. “Forgive me,” he said, bowing. 

“Die,” Sai muttered. 

_That man_ nodded. He knelt gracefully in front of them. 

With power came responsibility, didn’t Dad always say? It was their responsibility to watch; _that man_ did not have to act as if they wouldn’t. How annoying he could be. 

One of the men he didn’t recognize put down a small white table with a fan on it. _That man_ tried to pick it up but his fingers were useless. The other man helped him hold it. Sai felt sorry for him for a second. _He_ had always been a man proud in his abilities; to have been reduced to this must have been difficult for him. 

He’d been so focused on _that man_ that he hadn’t noticed when Dad had arrived at the garden. He stood behind _that man_ and his sword was already drawn. The blade shone in the sun. Sai forced himself to watch. Dad was so still. 

The second _that man_ touched the fan to his abdomen Dad struck him. Sai froze. He’d performed the same movement hundreds of times with Dad, yet he’d never realized what it was for. _That man’s_ head fell softly against his chest, and Sai heard _him_ wheeze in laughter. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up. “See you in hell,” Sai thought he’d heard him say.

Dad closed his eyes for a few moments. Then he knelt by _that man_ and cut through his neck once more. The man who’d brought the white tray earlier stepped forward with several pieces of white paper, took the head by the hair, and showed it to them. 

Sai was so transfixed by the sight of _that man’s_ face smirking at them that he didn’t see Dad leave. When he looked away from it, Dad was no longer there. He could imagine what he’d done, though: sheathed his sword and bowed to _that man_ respectfully, or something like that. One thing he definitely knew: whatever Dad had done before leaving had made the men watching admire him and fear him in equal measure. 

He turned towards Mum. She looked frighteningly pale. Sai gave her his hand. She was shivering when he touched her. Her emotions were wild, and harsh. Whatever she felt was not love, and it scared Sai. “Should we go find Dad?”

Mum nodded. 

“Ukyou-san looks like she needs a drink,” Saito-san told Sai softly. “You look like you need a drink too, young man.”

“Yes, I think Sai can have something today,” Grandad said. He stood up. “Take that… thing and burn it.”

Mum shuddered at his words. Sai hugged her. He glanced back as they were wrapping _that_ in a white shroud. There was nothing of the man he’d trusted, and who then betrayed him, left in that thing. No energy, no emotion, no wit, no fire. “That’s not _him _,” he whispered to her. “Let’s go, Mum. Please.”__

____

____

She blinked at him. “Sai?” 

“Yes, Mum.” 

“You are right. That’s not him. He hadn’t been himself in a long while, but we didn’t notice.” She shook her head. “Let’s find Oriya-kun. I bet he’s started drinking already.” 

Grandad nodded. “I hope so.” 

“I don’t get the point of drinking. It makes people act stupid,” Sai muttered. 

“It makes you forget,” Grandad replied. 

“It makes you remember,” Mum told him. 

Sai looked at them. His family was so confusing. He focused on that, and not on how his family was also really weird, and his Dad still lived in the eighteenth century. And definitely not on that _thing_ that had once been his second father and had driven his Papa away. No, he wouldn’t think that at all. 

This was his life now, and it was okay. He had a Mum now, and not a Papa. That was fine too. He had Dad. His Dad, who had punished finally the monster that had destroyed Sai’s life, because Sai had asked him too. 

He started crying not knowing why. Someone pressed a glass in his hand and Sai drank it, not knowing why. It was sweet and made him dizzy, and one glass turned into two, and the world started spinning, and then went dark. 

When Sai woke up feeling the need to go to the bathroom he found himself in bed. Dad was staring at him. “Excuse me,” Sai said as he got up and stumbled to the toilet. 

When he came back, Dad was still there. It wasn’t a dream. Sai slid next to him. “Dad?” 

“Yes, Sai?” 

“I love you so much. So much,” he said. “So, don’t be sad. You have me." 

Dad kissed his forehead. “Thank you, Sai.” 

Sai smiled and closed his eyes. His old life had been destroyed, but he had Dad and Mum. He’d start a new life with them; one without monsters. 


	72. Chapter 72

Hikaru sighed. “I lost. Thank you for the game.”

Seiji smiled at him. “It was a good game, Hikaru. You should be proud of yourself.”

“I would be, if I had won with a smaller margin.”

Seiji laughed. “Won, you said?”

“Freudian slip,” Hikaru said, obviously embarrassed. “Lost, I meant.”

“Yes, yes, I know what you meant,” he kept grinning. 

Hikaru leaned across the board and kissed him. His lips were so soft, and when he opened his mouth, his taste was fresh and clear. Kissing off the freshness and replacing it with his smoke-flavored saliva made Seiji feel like he was claiming Hikaru, and his cock stirred. 

His phone rang. Seiji broke the kiss reluctantly and checked it. “That man,” he growled. “How dare he?” He answered it. “Muraki. What do you want?”

There was no reply, just a lot of static noise. 

“Muraki,” he said again. “Is this a joke?”

“Forgive me,” Muraki said. His voice was faint, sounding as if he was speaking from a cave. 

“Yes, alright,” Seiji sighed. It seemed that even a monster needed forgiveness and Seiji felt in a charitable mood. The static noise continued. “Muraki?” The line went dead. 

“That was the Doctor? You sounded angry at him. What happened?”

Hikaru’s open curiosity made Seiji bite his lips. Hikaru had no idea what had really happened. He could tell him the truth, and drag Hikaru into the dark world of the Mibu family. Or lie, and protect him. Seiji smiled. His stupid Oriya probably thought he was protecting him as well with his omissions and lies. But… Hikaru looked so innocent, so young, so concerned that Seiji couldn’t tell him the truth. “Nothing. Last time we talked we had an argument. I guess he decided that I had been right.”

“Ah.” Hikaru’s gaze turned speculative. “So, he won’t be visiting us soon, will he?”

“I hope he never does,” he growled.

“Woah. That must have been some argument you had.”

He nodded. “Yes, that part of my life is over.” He got up, sat next to Hikaru on the sofa, grabbed him by the nape and brought him closer. “I don’t want to talk about the doctor, or Oriya, or even Sai anymore. Understood?”

Hikaru gulped and half-closed his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered and his lips parted again. 

Seiji reached down and started stroking Hikaru over his shorts. 

“I’ll come in my underwear,” Hikaru moaned.

“I like you messy with come. It’s more fun to play with you later.” Hikaru shuddered. Seiji felt his cock pulse under the fabric, and a wetness under his fingers. “I guess play time has moved forward,” he grinned, kissing Hikaru again and pushing him down. 

Everyone should have sex with a young lover. No stamina and short refractory time meant lots of playtime for older men like him. He loved it. 

&*&*

The ride back to the house was even quieter than the ride to Grandad’s. Dad was miserable, Mum was miserable, and Sai’s head hurt. Why did people drink if it made them feel so badly the next day? He didn’t understand it. It wasn’t that good at making you forget things; the oblivion that came with alcohol only lasted a few hours. It wasn’t that good for remembering either: Sai hadn’t remembered a thing after drinking. 

Everyone at the house was quiet too. There was a glass-like silence that greeted them, and Auntie’s welcome was softer than usual. As they walked to their rooms, they didn’t see any of the maids, and that was strange too. The House was in mourning, just like they were. 

Mum stood in the middle of Dad’s room quietly. “I’m so tired,” she whispered as she sank down and let her head rest over the table’s surface. 

“I need a bath,” Dad said as he took some clothes and undergarments from the cabinet. 

“I’ll join you,” Sai said. Dad felt so sad for a second that Sai was scared he wanted to drown himself.

“I need some time alone, Sai. Please.” Dad smiled a little. “I promise. I’ll just have a bath.”

Sai nodded. “I’ll go change then.” He looked at Mum. She hadn’t moved. “Mum, you need help?”

Mum smiled at him. “No, I just need to rest a little and then I’ll change. Oriya-kun? Can you ask them to prepare something light for me? My stomach… I feel queasy.”

Sai frowned. It was the drinking, he was sure of it. Drinking was evil. 

“Of course.” Dad looked at Mum with concern. “I’ll see you soon.”

Sai gave one more look at Mum. He really wanted to help her, but she’d said she didn’t need his help. He sighed, and went to change. 

When he came out of his room, Mum had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She really was so unfeminine in her choice of clothes, but… Sai smiled. “You look so good in that, Mum.” Her outfit made her look even younger than usual and so carefree.

Mum grinned. “You say that to all the women?”

“No, only to those that really look good.”

Mum patted the floor next to her and Sai ran to her. He sat down and hugged her. It was easy, because she was as tall as he was. “You are very kind, Sai. Thank you. Sai? I would like to sleep a little. Can you wake me up if they bring my food?”

“I will, Mum.”

She slid down and curled around Sai, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost immediately. Mum slept like a baby. It was cute. 

Sai took out a light sheet and covered her with it. She looked so peaceful and comfortable like that. Sai decided to lie down as well. He could also use some rest. His head hadn’t stopped aching. 

He settled on his side, and closed his eyes. Immediately he felt better. Mum had the right idea, after all.

&*&*

Oriya looked at Sai and Ukyou sleeping together. They looked so peaceful. He sat down and kept looking at them. How he wished he could join them, but his mind couldn’t rest. Muraki was gone. 

He had done the right thing but how he wished he hadn’t. Or maybe that he had done it years and years ago. He didn’t know. He just missed him. 

Sai had pushed all thoughts of Muraki aside, while Ukyou focused on Muraki’s betrayal. Why couldn’t he be like them? Why did he still ache for the idiot? His crazy, broken love. 

Oriya always did what Muraki wanted him to do, and that last act was no exception. Muraki had wanted to die, and Oriya did not feel any guilt for killing him. Only for not being able to help him while he lived. 

He should have died seven years earlier. When Lord Enma had asked him to go back, he should have swallowed his pride, listened to reason, and told him to fuck off. He knew that Muraki was unable to change; why had he been so proud that he would manage to protect the idiot from himself, and change fate? If he had died, none of this would have happened, or, at least, he wouldn’t have been involved. He should have died then, and have been waiting for Muraki to join him in Hell. 

Sai stirred. “Dad?”

He pushed down the lump in his throat. “Yes?”

Sai stood up, made sure Ukyou was covered and came to him. He hugged him. “Everything will be okay, Dad. You saved Mum and you killed the monster. You’re my hero, Dad.”

Oriya closed his eyes and hugged Sai back. How sweet was Sai, and how easily he could speak his mind. He was so proud of him. “I’m no hero, Sai. I’m a vigilante, at best, and that’s not right. The police should have handled Muraki. The law should have punished him.”

Sai hit him. “What are you talking about? Think of the scandal if that had happened. I’d have had to go to school at Hokkaido.”

“Hokkaido?” Oriya smiled. 

“Yes, because Okinawa is too hot and my skin is so sensitive,” Sai whispered, still managing to sound dramatic. 

Oh, Sai. Oriya hugged him more tightly. 

“Honestly, Dad. I don’t care if you acted above and beyond the law. If Muraki had been formally arrested and charged, Mum would be in hiding, we’d have had to close down the restaurant and I’d have to change schools. It took me over a year to get my classmates to stop bullying me and then I’d have to start again? No.”

Oriya sighed. No wonder Seiji had left if even Sai thought that the Mibu’s brand of justice was acceptable. Poor Seiji; he really wasn’t made for living in the shadows. 

“Dad? Sai told him seriously. 

“Yes, Sai?”

“I will take over Kokakurou when the time comes.” 

Oriya started petting his hair and counted to ten before speaking. Sai was breaking his heart. “Sai, I don’t want you involved in this. I’m so sorry. It’s a burning house, this one. I want you to be free of it.”

Sai hit him on the arm again. “Dad, our House kept us safe. I love it and I want to serve it. No, I will serve it.”

“Sai,” he whispered. The last week had been one long nightmare that just wouldn’t stop. “No.”

“Yes. All I know is that if this was just a restaurant we’d all be ruined right now. Thank fuck it’s not.” 

“Sai, language,” Oriya protested automatically.

Sai nodded and caressed his back. “Dad, it’s not that bad. It really isn’t. Not for me.”

“Sai,” Oriya shook his head, unable to believe him. He knew Sai’s perspective was different, but he really didn’t want Sai involved in this dirty, rotten business. He wanted Sai to live in the light and yet… he’d failed him too, just like he’d failed Muraki, and Ukyou, and Seiji and…

Sai kissed him. “It’s true, Dad.” He shifted so he could look at Oriya. “I didn’t mind playing music for our customers. Some of them came for the food and the entertainment alone.” 

“And the others?” Dad sighed.

Sai smiled at him. “The others were perverts.” Sai laughed. “But you were right, I shouldn’t tease them, so I stopped. You were right,” he said again, seriously. “Some of them wanted me as if I could be bought. It was difficult dealing with them.”

Yes, a nightmare and he was still trapped in it. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything except listen to Sai say he was ok being sexually harassed by dirty old perverts. “Which ones?” he muttered. 

“Eh?”

“Which ones wanted you?”

“Erm… Koijima-san and Sato-san? Why?” Sai’s eyes widened. “You won’t kill them, will you?” The scariest part for Oriya was that Sai didn’t look scared, afraid, or horrified; he looked curious. His beautiful Sai was like a lily of the valley: unbearably sweet, yet thriving in the shadows. 

“No, Sai. I just wanted to know.” He smiled. He wouldn’t kill them. He would destroy them. Yet, there was still one thing that might make Sai change his mind. “But, what about your Go?” 

Sai smiled at him. “I can play Go and run this place. You don’t perform every night, so why should I? And I can get someone to help with the accounts. I can make it work.” His smile widened. “I will make it work. I will,” he said emphatically.

“Ah, Sai,” Oriya whispered. He’d failed in everything. Why hadn’t he died when he should have?

Sai bit his lips. “Erm… Dad? Speaking of accounts.” He moved away from him and brought a box from under his desk. “I thought it would be easy, expenses in one page, income at the other, but…” Sai opened it and showed him its contents.

Oriya’s head started hurting. “That’s a week’s worth of receipts and invoices.” It would take him at least a whole day to sort everything out, and then he’d have to double-check everything Sai had written to make sure it was in the right book and column. He took a deep breath. “You put everything in one place, Sai. Thank you.”

Sai looked at him with such obvious pride at his work that Oriya didn’t have the heart to tell him that it would have been better had Sai not done anything. He checked the box again, and then the time. It was four in the afternoon. Evening service would start in a couple of hours. He’d have to start getting ready, if he wanted to work later. 

Forget it; he didn’t want to do anything. Ukyou had the right idea. He kissed Sai on the forehead. “Sai, if that’s what you want to do…”

Sai nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, Dad.”

“Then, we’ll go over the accounts together tomorrow. And, if you really want to perform for our stupid customers….”

“I don’t care.”

Why couldn’t Sai say ‘no’? “Then,” he sighed, “you can join me when I’m working.”

“Will you teach me the other things too?” Sai whispered in his ear. “The things that Auntie said I’m too young to do now? Because I’m still not allowed to have sex?”

Screw samurai sense of constant awareness and focus. He took out an anti-anxiety pill from his inro and swallowed it without water. “Maybe later, Sai.” 

“But…”

He glanced at Ukyou. “Ukyou doesn’t know how dark this place really is.”

“Ah.” Sai looked at him. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of it, Dad. It is what it is.”

“It’s illegal. It’s not the Edo period.”

“Really? You mean, you know it’s not the eighteenth century? I wouldn’t have guessed,” Sai teased him. 

Ah, Sai. “Sai, tell Auntie that you’ll only be working with me from now on. You know why I don’t perform every night?”

“No, why?”

“Because then, when I appear it’s more special for them. Your appearances should be just as special.”

“Ah,” Sai grinned. He stood up. “And Dad? Not teasing our pervert, idiot clients is so difficult. Can I tease them once a week? Please?”

“Sai,” Oriya whispered, disappointed. 

“Once every two weeks? Once a month? Please?”

Sai looked so hopeful. Oriya laughed. “Alright, Sai,” he said, resigned. 

Sai kissed him on both cheeks. “Thank you, Dad. I’ll go tell Auntie now.”

Oriya nodded. He watched as Sai ran out of the room, and then looked at Ukyou. She did have the right idea. He went to lie down beside her, careful not to touch her. Perhaps in sleep he’d find some respite from the nightmare he lived in.


	73. Chapter 73

“Master Oriya.”

Sai looked up from the breakfast tray. What did Auntie want?

Dad went to her. They talked quietly for a few minutes, and when she left, Dad went to Mum, where he whispered something to her. 

“I’m here, you know,” Sai shouted. 

Mum smiled at him. “We know, Sai.” She stood up and exchanged a look with Dad.

Dad and Papa used to communicate like that, but it was interesting and funny to see how Dad and Mum could do that, and oh, so easily. They really had known each other for ages. 

“Sai,” Mum told him gently, “We have to go to the police and sign a few papers. We should be back by lunch time.”

“Really?”

Dad sighed. “You know that I injured _that man_ when he’d tried to… yes?”

Sai nodded. Shit, what was this about? No wonder Dad had become even more miserable after Auntie talked to him. 

“After he was transferred from the hospital to Grandad’s, Ukyou also filed a missing person’s report.”

“Eh?”

Dad looked really uncomfortable. “Records can change easily when you know the right people. There is no record of _him_ ever having stayed in the hospital any more, Sai.”

Sai forced himself not to grin. His family was awesome. 

“I thought that Father would… make the body disappear, and so it would be seven years before _he_ was declared legally dead but…”

“They found a body inside a burned car near Sasayama last night. It belonged to _that man_ and the police are fairly certain that the body inside it was that of you-know-who,” Mum said without stumbling through her words. “I have to go recognize him and sign than he is dead.”

Sai sprang up from his seat. “Oh. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No need, Sai,” Dad told him. “We will do the accounts when I am back.”

“Okay.” Sai gave Mum a kiss and a hug. “Dad would love to hug you, if you need it and you let him,” he whispered to her ear. 

Mum bit her lips. “Oh, Sai,” she said, hugging him back. “I’ll try.”

“Thank you,” he kissed her again.

Then he hugged Dad. “You have us, Dad, and we love you.” He didn’t tell him that _that man_ had only used Dad and never loved him. Dad wasn’t ready to hear that. 

Appetite gone, he followed Dad and Mum out and went to his room. Thank all the gods for Go; it was the only thing that could take his mind away from all of last week when he wasn’t busy with things, or fussing over Mum.

He smiled. Mum was taking _that man’s_ death better than Dad. Mum was wise. She’d realized that _that man_ was a monster, and that he had to be killed. Dad was soft, and he still loved _him_. Sai shuddered. 

He picked up the phone and called Hikaru. “Hey,” he said when Hikaru picked up.

“Sai. Ah.” Hikaru sounded awkward. Had Sai interrupted him from something?

“Hello. It’s Friday.”

“Yes, I know,” he laughed. 

“You usually come here on Fridays and stay the weekend. I just wanted to ask if you were on your way.”

“Erm, Sai… I have plans this weekend. I won’t be able to come see you.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Who’s that?”

Sai stilled. That voice in the background had sounded so much like Papa. 

“It’s Sai, Seiji.”

He felt like someone had poured frozen water inside him. Since when Hikaru called Papa ‘Seiji’? He’d never done it in the past. 

“Hm. Let me talk to him, Hikaru.”

No, no, no. Sai was tempted to cut off the call. He didn’t want to think what this meant. He knew, but, no, it couldn’t be. 

“Hello, Sai,” Papa said. He sounded cold. 

“Hello, Papa.”

Papa let out a deep breath. “Sai. Sai,” he said again, in the same cold voice. “Your father and I are no longer together. I don’t think it’s appropriate that you call me ‘Papa’ anymore.”

“But last week you were still ‘Papa’,” he cried. “How can you ask me to stop calling you that so easily?”

“Actually, I should have asked you that years ago. You’re no longer a child, Sai, to call me ‘Papa.’ Not that it matters anymore. I’m not your ‘Papa’, Sai.”

“Seriously, Seiji? Is that how you handle things?” Hikaru said angrily in the background. 

“I’m being honest,” he replied.

“You’re being an ass. Give me the phone. Sai, look.”

Sai cut him off. “Since when do you call Pa… Ogata-sensei ‘Seiji’?”

“Let’s see how you handle that,” Pa… no, Ogata-sensei said scathingly. 

“Sai,” Hikaru said softly, “I know you will be upset to hear this, but Seiji and I are together now. It has no…”

Sai cut off the call and then threw the phone away. How could they do this to him? Papa had left them a week ago and Hikaru was already in a relationship with him? Pa… No, Ogata-sensei was a cruel, heartless man to have an affair with Hikaru immediately after walking out on Dad. 

And Hikaru? How could he have an affair with Ogata-sensei when he knew he was Sai’s father? That was wrong, so wrong. He didn’t have words for how wrong it was. 

His phone made a sound. Sai checked the message. It was from Hikaru. “Oriya-san has no problem with our relationship. You shouldn’t have either, Sai.”

“Shameless,” Sai shouted. He called Hikaru immediately. “Did you go after Papa or did he?”

“I did, but, Sai, Oriya-san knew I wanted Seiji. He…”

Sai cut off the call with a cry. “Fuck you. You. Shameless. Homewrecker. Fuck you.”

He threw down all the books that were on the shelf next to him, kicked them, and then ran around the house three times until he could calm himself. Then he sat down and waited. He had to have a talk with Dad. Was he also responsible for the ruin of Sai’s life? 

Did Dad really know and approve of it? He didn’t get it. _That man_ had been Dad’s closest friend; he could understand why he might love him and Papa. But Hikaru? Hikaru was Sai’s friend, his big brother. How could Dad allow that? How could Papa want him? 

Hikaru was nothing like Dad. He was short and loud and, as much as Sai loved him, he wasn’t elegant at all. It was comparing apples with oranges. How could Papa want him? 

The moment he heard Dad and Mum go into their room, Sai pounced. He ran inside, grabbed Dad’s arm and pulled him to his room. Dad didn’t resist him. 

Mum laughed. “You should have your chat in private,” she said, closing the door to Sai’s room.

Sai made Dad sit down and then sat facing him. “What is it, Sai?”

“I called Hikaru.”

Dad’s smile fell. 

“Did you know that he and Pa… no, he’s Ogata-sensei now, did you know they are together now?”

Dad stared at him. “No, but I suspected it.”

“Hikaru said you approved,” he accused him. 

“No,” Dad shook his head. 

“Then why did he say that?” Sai growled. “Why?”

Dad stayed silent. 

“Dad, I don’t understand. Why did you let it happen?” Please, Dad, tell me. Help me understand, because I don’t. Why did you not stop Papa from leaving? Why? 

“What was I to do, Sai? Hikaru is half my age, his Go is brilliant, and he’s not a criminal. I can’t compete with him.”

Sai’s knees buckled. “But you’re wonderful. He can’t compete with you.”

“Only in your eyes, Sai,” Dad said wearily. 

Gods, he really believed that. Sai hugged him. His Dad was so stupid. His Dad was so wonderful. And he thought he couldn’t compete with Hikaru just because Hikaru played Go?

“Go is everything to Seiji,” Dad whispered. “And honesty. I’m neither honest, nor do I play Go. It was bound to happen.”

Sai hugged him more tightly. “Mum,” he shouted. “Mum.”

Mum opened the door, looking scared. “What is it?”

“An emergency. Dad needs hugs. Lots of them. Please?”

Mum smiled slowly. She sat down behind Dad. “No, what Oriya-kun needs is tickles.”

“No,” Dad whispered, looking scared.

“Yes,” Mum nodded, as she started tickling him. “Lots and lots of tickles. We found out at my second year. Oriya-kun had been an insufferable slave-driver and was making us study and study until Hideo-kun tackled him in annoyance, and tickled him by accident.” She started laughing. “Gods, that had been the best study session of my life. I even passed the course with the best grade possible.”

Sai looked at her with gratitude. He was so glad she was there; between the two of them, they might even convince Dad that he was wonderful, even if he didn’t play Go.

&*&*

Hikaru glared at Seiji. “You handled that brilliantly.”

“So did you,” Seiji chuckled.

“Glad you’re amused. How could you tell Sai that you weren’t his father anymore? Sai has known you as father for twelve years.”

“I know, but it’s the truth. I’m not his other father anymore. Letting him call me ‘Papa’, which is also wrong, by the way, might make him think that Oriya and I might get together again.”

“No, it will make him know that you still care for him. Unless, you don’t care for him anymore?”

Seiji stood up and walked to the window. “I do care,” he said, looking outside. “But Sai is spoilt rotten and doesn’t understand the concept of boundaries. If I let him call me ‘Papa’ he will not understand that Oriya and I are through.”

Hikaru sighed behind him. “But you’ve been his father for years, and he’s such an affectionate child. He must feel like you’ve rejected him after what you said.”

“If that is the case, then so be it. He needs to grow up.” He took a deep breath. Sai’s childlike behavior was only part of the problem. The real issue was that Sai was too much like his father. “Besides, he’s Oriya’s son. They think alike.”

“So? Oriya-san is a pretty good person. A bit cold at times, but…”

“He’s the nicest person in the world, but his family business has warped him. And it is now warping Sai. I can’t be part of that.” He turned around. “Tell me, Hikaru. If you know someone who’d committed a crime, a serious crime, what would you do?”

“I’d report it to the police, but… If there was some way of making amends without involving the police… I mean, if I caught you cheating at Go, I’d report you to the authorities immediately. That’s Serious. But if I caught you stealing food, or something, I’d ask you first to return it, or pay for it. If you didn’t, then I would report you.”

Seiji smiled. Hikaru’s analogy helped him explain the problem, without revealing it. “Oriya would let me steal food, if he thought I needed it.” It wasn’t the same as the way he’d let Muraki kill, because he thought Muraki was harmless, but it was similar. 

“Really? Hm.” He stretched, letting his t-shirt rise and reveal a strip of tanned skin. “You broke up with Oriya over this?”

“Having the same values with your partner is important, Hikaru.”

Hikaru smiled happily. “Am I your partner then?”

Seiji grinned as he nodded.

“Then I’m glad you broke up with Oriya-san, even if I don’t get why you’d break up over an argument about morals.”

“It’s never one thing that ends a relationship.”

“Then, what else?” Hikaru looked curious. “He’s always so proper. I can’t imagine him doing something…”

Seiji winked at him. “You hit the nail on the head.” He went back to the sofa and sat next to Hikaru. A second later Hikaru climbed over him and started rocking himself, bringing their groins into contact. The gentle motion began making his cock harden. “That’s exactly it. I can’t even remember the last time Oriya did what you do. He’s always so proper, even in bed. It’s boring.” If it weren't for Muraki, he suspected that Oriya and he would have been sleeping in separate beds years ago. Or maybe use their bed just for sleeping.

“Really?” Hikaru seemed shocked. “What a waste. If I had his body, I’d be naked all the time so we could have sex whenever.”

“Your body is just fine,” he smiled, grabbing the hem of Hikaru’s tee and taking it off him. Yes, it was fine indeed. With tanned skin and lean muscles, Hikaru’s chest had all the freshness of youth. He licked Hikaru’s nipple until it hardened in his mouth, and then he scraped his teeth around it 

Hikaru let out a deep moan. “Gods, Seiji.”

Seiji smiled before kissing the nipple once. “And he was quiet. It was annoying,” he told him. Seiji was never certain about what Oriya enjoyed in sex; he was that quiet. It was discouraging. “I love how expressive you are. I want to hear your voice. Don’t ever hide your moans from me.”

Hikaru let out another moan, this one desperate and broken, arched in his touch, shuddered and moments later Seiji felt a wet patch against his groin. 

“You are such a delight,” he told Hikaru. And so young. So innocent. 

Hikaru smiled dazed at him. He leaned against his shoulder and continued rocking against him. 

“You come so fast, baby, like you’re not used to being touched.”

Hikaru reddened. “I’ve done a few things, but… never with a man. I wasn’t even attracted to men before you.”

Seiji held Hikaru tightly and kissed him deeply. What a treasure he’d found in Hikaru. He’d break him in, and show him so much pleasure.

&*&*

Sai looked up from his dinner. “I know,” he announced.

“What happened, Sai?” Mum asked him.

“I’m going to punish that heartless, cheating man.”

“Seiji is not heartless.”

Sai noticed that Dad did not object to him calling Pa… Ogata-sensei ‘cheating’. So his affair with Hikaru had started before he’d left them. He dropped his chopsticks, suddenly remembering how miserable Dad had been the month after his birthday. That homewrecker Hikaru; he’d used his birthday to hit on Pa… Ogata-sensei. The bastard. 

“If he were kind, he wouldn’t have broken up with you while you were at the hospital,” Mum said. 

Dad looked at her strangely. “Ah,” he shook his head. “Never mind. So, tell us, Sai. How will you punish him?”

“I’ll take away all his titles. All of them.”

Dad smiled. “I thought that was your goal anyway.”

“Yes, but now it’s more than that.”

“Sai, you shouldn’t let personal emotions get in the middle of fighting.”

“Yes, I know.” Sai looked at Dad. “You’ll help me, right? Train me how to meditate and be as present and in the moment as you are when you do your duty?” He couldn’t tell him like when he killed _that man_. That would be awkward. 

Dad nodded. “I will, Sai. But… Assuming you do that, and it will take some time since my selfishness has kept you from registering from several of the tournaments this year, how will you manage school, work, and Go?”

“Excuse me?”

“For example, the final of the Meijin title next year coincides with the visit of some men from the PM’s office. I don’t think you would be able to be both at the tournament and here.”

“You mean…”

“I mean, you have to choose. Either Go or Kokakurou.”

“Dad,” Sai whined. “I want to do both.”

“Then you will not go after the Meijin title next year.”

Mum hid her grin behind her hand.

“Then I will not work at Kokakurou on that day.”

“Not when we have customers from the PM’s office.”

“Argh.” Sai put down his bowl. “Argh. Why are you being so annoying?”

Dad stared at him. 

“I can’t do both? Why not?”

“Because you are only one and sometimes you’ll need to be in two places,” Dad told him.

“Although, if you manage to bilocate, you can qualify as a saint of the Catholic church,” Mum grinned. 

“No, it takes two miracles. You’d have to perform a miraculous cure, or have stigmata, or something else on top of bilocation.”

Mum frowned for a moment. “He could become a ‘beatus’. That takes one miracle.”

“Ah, yes, you’re right.”

Sai stared at his parents. They were weird. “I’m not going to become a Catholic saint. Why are you even discussing this?”

“Because that is the only way you can both participate at some tournaments and work here,” Dad said calmly. 

“And if you bilocate, you might as well become a saint,” Mum smiled. 

“No, I only want to be a Go Saint, not a Catholic one.”

“Then, it’s simple, isn’t it?” Dad’s expression was happy. “You will leave Kokakurou to me, and you will go take all the titles.”

“And the cups and the prizes, and whatever else him or that other traitor are going for.” Sai grinned. Hikaru had not seen his true strength yet. He’d punish that despicable homewrecker too. “Oh, gods,” he suddenly shouted.

“Sai?” Mum raised her voice in alarm. “What happened?”

“I haven’t practiced in a week. A week. A whole week.” He started pacing. “While those two are playing Go non-stop.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘non-stop’,” Dad muttered grimly and then reddened as he realized that he’d spoken out loud. 

Sai stopped. He realized what Dad meant a moment later, and his cheeks felt warm. “Oh. Oh, those two. I will show them. I’m going to my room to study. Don’t disturb me.”

He ran to his room, stopped halfway, and then ran back to the dining room. He hugged Mum first, and then Dad. “Thank you for making me see what’s important. Thank you,” he bowed formally, and then ran out again. He had to practice so hard if he wanted to punish those two. He had no time to walk. From then on, he’d run until he’d catch up with Pa… Ogata-cheating-sensei.


	74. Chapter 74

Hikaru tried to stop himself from grinning as he walked into Touya-sensei’s Go salon but it was so difficult. He’d never felt happier in his life. 

Ichikawa-san smiled at him brightly. “Good morning, Hikaru-kun. You look very well.”

He felt very well. “Thank you.”

“Akira-kun will be so glad to see you. He’s at the office,” Ichikawa-san pointed the way, as she always did.

“Thank you.” He walked to the office trying not to skip, so excited he felt. “Hello,” he said as he opened the door with a wide grin. 

Akira looked up. He looked pale and shocked. 

Hikaru closed the door quietly and sat down at the sofa facing Akira’s desk. “What happened?”

“Did you hear the news?”

“No, not really.” Seiji had cooked him breakfast and then they’d had morning sex. Who had time for news?

Akira pushed a newspaper towards him. Akira was so old-fashioned. Who read newspapers at this day and age? Akira, apparently. Hikaru tried not to smile. He skimmed through the articles, not seeing anything Go-related on the page. “What am I looking for?”

“Dr Muraki is dead.”

“What?” He was glad he was sitting down. Seiji had spoken to him just a few days ago. “What happened?”

“No one knows yet. They found his car burned near a park outside Kyoto. With him inside.” 

Hikaru shuddered. “That’s dreadful.”

“I should have known something bad had happened when he didn’t show up for our lessons these last two weeks. He hadn’t missed a lesson in years.”

“I’m sorry, Akira.”

“I’ve already sent a condolences letter to his wife, but I think I should send one to Oriya-san and Ogata-sensei.”

“Erm.. I’m not sure about sending one to Sei… Ogata-sensei.”

Akira looked at him sharply. “How would you know what … Seiji would want?”

Hikaru bit his lips. They hadn’t discussed if they would tell other people yet, but since they had agreed to come to Touya-sensei’s salon separately, that probably meant that Ogata-sensei was not ready to be open about their relationship. Ooops. That cat was out of that bag now. “Well… I’m kind of dating Seiji.”

“Kind of?”

“Ok, dating.” He started smiling again. “He and Oriya-san broke up about a week ago and… things happened.”

“Ah. I’m glad for you, Hikaru.” His expression was still confused. “Are you sure Ogata-sensei is not using you as a rebound?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s been in the making…” Hikaru’s knew he was smiling stupidly, but didn’t care. “Since I walked in on you, on the night of Sai’s birthday party. I was never attracted to men but Seiji was different, so… I approached him.”

“What?” Akira screamed. “You went after someone in a committed relationship?”

“No, I went after someone in an unhappy relationship. Come on, Akira, don’t tell me that you never slept with the Doctor.”

Akira reddened with obvious annoyance. “How dare you even suggest that? The Doctor was my Mentor. My Teacher. My Confidant. No, I never slept with him. Ewwww. He was my teacher, and he was almost as old as Father. No, never, yuck.”

“Sorry I asked.” Gods, Akira was really overreacting. “So, what did you do when you were together?”

“We talked. Sometimes he showed me things, like how to tie knots and how to cut them, but mostly we talked.” Akira smiled sadly. “He had a wicked sense of humour and he always told me I was far too serious for my age. He made me laugh. But mostly we talked.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Hikaru said sincerely. 

“Thank you. Oriya-san must be taking it so badly.”

Hikaru nodded. “I wonder if that was the reason he was hospitalized. If the Doctor has been missing for over a week? That must have been very stressful for him.”

“Oriya-san was ill?”

“Yes, something stress-related. Didn’t Sai tell you?”

Akira shook his head, making Hikaru feel a little badly. Sai had reached out to him alone because he trusted him, and he’d used the opportunity of Oriya-san’s absence to hit on Seiji. He shook his head. No, if Seiji had been happy with Oriya-san, he’d never betray him with Hikaru. Hikaru provided Seiji with the opportunity to break free from a relationship that was making him unhappy. “Oh, well…”

Akira sighed. “I don’t know what to say, Hikaru, but if he makes you happy….”

“He does,” he grinned widely.

“Then that’s okay, I guess,” he smiled. “I’m really not in the mood for playing right now. I was thinking of taking a walk to the nearest park,” he said as he stood up. 

Of course, Hikaru nodded. The Doctor meant something to Akira; he wasn’t just this impossibly sexy man hanging around Oga… Seiji. His loss must have been difficult. “Can I join you?”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“Maybe you can tell me what you and the Doctor talked about,” he said. Talking about his grandfather when he’d passed away had helped him deal with the grief. 

Akira smiled at him gratefully. “Maybe later. As we walk, perhaps? Thank you for offering, Hikaru.”

He playfully hit Akira on the shoulder. “Hey, what are friends for?”

Akira smiled at him again.

&*&*

Sai heard Dad speak to someone outside his room. Curiosity picked, he ran out. “Who… Oh, Uncle Kuwabara-sensei,” he grinned. “What brings you here?”

Uncle Kuwabara-sensei smiled back. “Someone,” he glanced at Dad, “told me that a certain young man needed extra practice at Go.”

“You’re here to play Go with me?” Sai bowed to him. “Thank you, Sensei.” 

“Well, shall we?” 

Sai smiled at Dad. “Thank you, Dad. I appreciate it. Please, come in.”

Kuwabara-sensei followed him a little more slowly than before. Sai helped him sit down in front of the board. “Thank you so much, Uncle.”

“Where is your other Father?”

Sai’s smile faded. “He left us. When Dad was in the hospital.”

“That must have been very hard for you, Sai. I’m sorry to hear that.” He picked up a handful of stones.

Sai put down two stones. “It was.” Sai looked at Uncle Kuwabara-sensei. “And he’s moved on already, as if Dad or I never mattered to him,” he blurted out. There was something about the way Uncle Kuwabara-sensei felt, wise and full of longing, that made Sai tell him everything. It happened every time. “He’s with… someone else,” he hissed. It was painful enough that Papa had left them, but to have left them for Hikaru? To have carried out his affair under Dad’s nose? That was just embarrassing. 

“Ah.” Kuwabara-sensei smiled a little. “I saw Ukyou-san in the garden. Is she staying with you while she’s in mourning?”

“She’s with Dad.”

Uncle Kuwabara-sensei chortled as he put down the stones in order. Sai counted with him. There were eight. Then he glared at him. “There’s nothing funny about Papa leaving. My life is in ruins. In ruins,” he shouted, raising his hands up and then letting them falling down, pretending to make things crumble. He passed the bowl with the black stones to Uncle. 

“But, Sai,” Uncle told him with a teasing smile, “How can you be angry at Ogata-kun for moving on when your Father just did the same thing? And with a widow, no less. Frankly, I expected better of him,” he said, looking very disappointed. 

Sai blinked. Yes, what was the difference? “But Papa left him first,” he sighed. 

“He must have had his reasons.”

Yes, that lying, cheating homewrecker Hikary, he scowled. 

“If your parents both entered in new relationships so soon after their break-up,” Uncle said after placing down the first stone, “That means their relationship had run its course. It happens, Sai.”

It happens to other people. Not to me, he wanted to say, but couldn’t. Why him? 

Uncle stared at him for the longest time. “It doesn’t mean they don’t love you,” he finally said. 

“Papa doesn’t. He said he’s not Papa anymore,” Sai cried. “How can he say that just like that? I love him, Uncle. I miss him. I try to be brave for Dad and angry at Papa, but,” he started crying. He was so weak. 

He really couldn’t hate Papa. He hated that he left them, and that he was with Hikaru, but he couldn’t hate him. He missed him so much. Papa’s love was as precious to him as Daddy’s, because Papa loved him despite not liking so many of Sai’s habits. Papa had made an effort to love him, and now he wasn’t there anymore. 

Having Mum was good, but he missed Papa so much. And his Go. Papa was So Good at Go. He looked up. Uncle was studying him with a sad expression and holding up a handkerchief for him. 

Sai took it gratefully, even though he had his own, and wiped his tears. “I’m sorry, Uncle.”

Uncle Kuwabara-sensei smiled. “Do you want a hug?”

“No, thank you. I’m fine,” he sniffed. “I won’t do this again.”

“Are you ready to play, then?”

Sai nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“Then, let’s play.”

&*&*

Hikaru waited until he was inside Seiji’s car before he could lean in and do what he'd wanted to do while he'd been waiting for Seiji to pick him up. He kissed him.

Seiji seemed to have been waiting as well. “Where were you? I didn’t see you at the salon,” he said as soon as Hikaru let him speak. 

“I was with Akira. We went for a walk to the park.”

“Did you?” he smirked. “Should I be worried, baby?”

Hikaru slapped his thigh. “Don’t be an idiot,” he said, and then started massaging the flesh he’d just hit. “There’s nothing between me and Akira.” 

Seiji let out a moan. “Keep doing that and I’ll believe you.”

Hikaru felt himself harden. Seiji’s voice did things to him. Only the Doctor had a sexier voice. He stopped fondling his lover – and how wonderful it was that he could call him ‘lover’. “Actually, Akira wasn’t feeling very well this morning.”

Seiji turned to look at him with concern. “Is he okay?”

This wasn’t something he wanted to bring up while Seiji was driving. What if he got mad and lost control of the car? “Seiji, maybe you can pull over somewhere?” 

Seiji frowned. He turned into a quiet residential area and, after a couple of minutes, found a space to park his car. “I’m listening. What’s wrong with Akira?”

“Did you listen to the news this morning?”

Seiji looked at him incredulously. “I was otherwise engaged, or have you forgotten?” he smirked. 

“No, I haven’t,” Hikaru smiled. Morning sex was glorious! 

“Well, what happened?”

“They found Dr Muraki’s car at a park. It had been burned and there was a body inside.”

Seiji froze. “Ah,” he said slowly. “Was it Muraki’s?”

“Probably.”

He looked away from Hikary, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Are you okay? I know you had an argument, but …”

Seiji took a deep breath. “He must have pissed someone off. He was a smug bastard, after all.”

“He was a doctor. How could he have… Oh, you mean, he might have done something to one of his patients and they took revenge on him?”

Seiji looked at him strangely. “Hikaru, Muraki knew some shady people. He was Oriya’s best friend, and you know what Oriya is.”

Hikaru gasped, feeling like a bulb lit up over his head. He gave him a small smile. “You must think me such an idiot. Ever since Akira told me off for making fun of Oriya-san’s real work, I’ve done my best to ignore it. I never thought….” He blinked. “Akira. I don’t think he’s made the connection yet. Ah, I should go see him.” 

“Really?” Seiji smirked. “Are you sure there is nothing between you?”

“No, you…” Hikaru shouted. 

He took Hikaru’s hand and put it over is groin. “Maybe you can prove it to me, now that I’m not driving.”

“We might be seen.”

Seiji took off his jacket and threw it over Hikaru’s hand. “We’re not breaking any indecency laws now.”

Hikaru unzipped Seiji’s trousers. Holding that warm, pulsing column of flesh made him feel so hot. He started stroking Seiji. “When we get back, will you reciprocate?”

“No. I will fuck you.”

Hikaru’s cock hardened at the words. “Tell me what you’ll do to me,” he said as he continued.

“First, I’ll lay you down and lick you open. Would you like that, baby?”

Hikaru moaned. “I don’t know, since we’ve never done that,” he said honestly, “but it sounds hot.”

“It is hot,” Seiji smiled lewdly at him. “I’ll kiss your tiny hole and bite your cheeks, and then I’ll thrust my tongue inside your hole. First I will go slowly, because you’ll be so tight, and it will be hard, but the more I lick you, the more you will relax and let me in, baby.”

The image was far too evocative for Hikaru. He slid his hand inside his shorts, and started rubbing himself. “Seiji, I’m coming,” he gasped, closing his eyes, arching against the back of the seat and riding the wave of his orgasm. “I’m coming,” he moaned, feeling Seiji’s cock pulse in his fist and his come fall on his fingers. 

When he opened his eyes Seiji was looking at him with lust in his eyes. “Baby, you’re incredible.”

Hikaru smiled. “No, you are.”

Seiji leaned over and kissed him. Hikaru didn’t care that they would be seen, as long as Seiji kept kissing him like he wanted to devour him. He moaned and writhed, demanding more kisses with his whole body. 

He couldn’t wait until they were home and Seiji fucked him like he’d promised. 

&*&*

“Playing with Sai is always a pleasure,” he told Oriya-kun. He still didn’t know how Oriya-kun had such perfect timing, only coming to ask how they were after a game was over. Did it come from running his restaurant? 

“He means I lost,” Sai muttered behind him.

Oriya-kun smiled. “Would you like some tea before lunch?”

“I’d rather go over the game one more time,” Sai shouted. “I’ll join you later.”

He smiled, following Oriya-kun to the teahouse. What a loud child, and so full of energy Sai was. It was such a contrast from how controlled he was when he played Go - usually. 

He waited until they were in the teahouse and Oriya-kun had finished making him tea. “Sai’s game is as solid as always, but he got distracted at the beginning.”

“Ah.”

He studied Oriya-kun. He had grown to like and respect the man, so he would be as honest to him as he would be with Ogata-kun later. “He finds dealing with your break-up with Ogata-kun difficult, and it affected his game.”

“I thought so.”

“From what Sai told me, it wasn’t an amicable separation, but, I think that for Sai’s sake, you should try and find some way of…” Getting back together? Oriya-kun’s expression darkened, as if he expected what he would say and was about to reject it. “Being on friendly terms again?”

Oriya-kun kept staring at him. He clearly disapproved of his idea. 

“I understand that you are both in new relationships now, but there must be a way of….”

“Ogata-sensei has made his choice quite clear to me,” Oriya-kun told him coldly. 

“And when he hears that you are now with Dr Muraki’s widow, he will know that you also have made your choice,” he couldn’t help saying in a scathing tone. “His widow. Is he even buried yet?”

“That is our business. You can’t judge us,” Oriya-kun said even more icily.

“I’m not judging. But others will.”

“I don’t care about them. I want to make her happy, that’s all that matters.”

That’s how it was? “Then, please make sure Sai understands that Ogata-kun is not the only one to blame for your break-up so he can start healing and playing Go like the professional he is, not like some distracted school-child.”

Oriya-kun looked as if he’d slapped him. For a second he felt sorry for him, but only for that. Sai wouldn’t be blaming Ogata-kun so much if it weren’t for this adult in front of him. 

“I am trying,” he said softly.

“Sometimes trying is not good enough.”

Oriya-kun started laughing. “Gods, do you play Go with my father? You sound like him.”

He was tempted to slap him. Instead he put down the tea bowl and offered it back to Oriya-kun. “No matter what Ogata-kun has done, you shouldn’t shift all the blame to him. I don’t know what he did, but I know that he wouldn’t have left unless he’d been provoked.” He nodded. “I’ve played that game too many times with him to know. He’s easy to annoy and manipulate, and when he realizes it, he gets angry, makes mistakes, and he loses. So, Oriya-kun, think about how you’ve irritated him first before blaming him.”

Oriya-kun sighed deeply. “I know what I’ve done.”

“Then make sure Sai knows it.”

He smiled slowly. “You are right, as always.” He suddenly crossed the room and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Like Father, like Son. “I wish you were my father,” he whispered. Then he moved away. “Would you like to have lunch, or has my behavior spoilt your appetite?”

“Lunch would be good.”

“Thank you for instructing me, Sensei,” Oriya-kun bowed. “I hope lunch will be to your liking.”

&*&*

The doorbell rang. And rang. And rang. 

“Are you expecting anyone,” Hikaru asked Seiji.

“No.” It kept ringing. “Please, move. Whoever it is, doesn’t seem to be going away any time soon.”

Hikaru gave Seiji a peck on the lips and then slid off his lap. Seiji grabbed his hair and pulled him for a longer kiss, but that damned doorbell wouldn't stop. “Sorry, baby, I need to answer that.”

He opened the door and came face-to-face with Kuwabara-sensei. “Sensei. What are you doing here?” 

“I’ve come to check on your Go,” Kuwabara-sensei replied. “Ah, Hikaru. So good to see you too,” he smiled. “It really is warm today. I would also keep my shirt off, if I were in your place.”

Hikaru reddened all over. He grabbed his tee and ran to the kitchen. “Water,” he mumbled. 

The old goat knew everything. Seiji knew it. “Sensei, here. Would you like some tea?”

Kuwabara-sensei sat down. “No, I just had some. At Kyoto.”

Ah, so that was the reason behind his visit. Seiji nodded as he pulled up the portable board and put it on the table. “Kyoto? It is lovely this season.”

“Yes, it is. I had a great meal, but before that, I had a very interesting game.”

It couldn’t have been with Oriya; his Go was still pathetically bad. He waited as the old man picked up a few stones. He tried not to sigh. "Really?" 

“Yes.” 

Seiji noticed that Hikaru stood by the entrance to the living room, a glass of water in his hand. He smiled at him and patted the sofa. Hikaru stared, and stayed where he was. Seiji was about to do it again when he realized that, of course, why would Hikaru come? 

This was their signal to Sai to join them, and Sai always ran to him whenever he did it, and settled quietly next to him. He missed the little monster. “Hikaru, don’t just stand there. Can you bring some water to Kuwabara-sensei?” He said as he put down one stone. 

Hikaru nodded and went back to the kitchen.

“One young man is much like another, Ogata-kun,” Kuwabara-sensei smiled and patted the seat next to him before counting. 

The old goat was still as sharp as ever. Seiji had been so relieved Sensei had decided to retire from the professional world a few years earlier. He was still able wipe the floor with him on a good day, and his retirement had been one of the reasons he’d been able to hold on to the Hon’inbo title for so long. “Not really,” he smirked. “I’m Black.”

“Ah. Are you happy, Ogata-kun? No regrets? No second thoughts?”

Hikaru dropped the glass he was holding. “Sorry,” he whispered as he went back to the kitchen again. Seiji noticed that he looked annoyed at Kuwabara-sensei, so he waited until Hikaru was back with the broom and dustpan. 

“No. None. I’m happy, Sensei. Thank you for your concern.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he smiled. 

“How is Sai?” Hikaru suddenly asked.

“He’s struggling to understand why his father is not his father anymore, but he’ll manage.”

Seiji closed his eyes for a few moments. “It will be better for him to get over this. His father and I are not getting back together.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t maintain the connection with your son.”

“He’s not my son. He’s Oriya’s and he’s a spoiled little brat.” And he missed his temper tantrums, and his dramatic gestures, and his obsessing over pretty clothes. Sai was as amusing to watch as a baby animal, and as flamboyant as a tropical fish. It was impossible to be mad at him for more than few minutes. And when he played Go? If Sai weren’t Sai, he’d fall in love with him; his Go was that beautiful. 

“A spoiled brat that thinks you’re his father, Ogata-kun, but if that’s how you feel…” he shrugged. 

Hikaru headed back to the kitchen.

“And how is his father?” Seiji asked quietly, so that Hikaru wouldn’t hear.

“Tired, but doing well, all things considered. He’s together with Ukyou-san now.”

Seiji snorted. That idiot; how had he managed to fall for Seiji? He was only attracted to Muraki, and now that he was gone, he’d found a replacement in Ukyou. “I’m not surprised, to be honest.”

“I wonder…” Kuwabara-sensei said after a small silence. “That woman looked unwell. Oriya-kun has just come out of the hospital, so it’s understandable that he looks the way he does, but she looks ill.” Sensei shook his head. “Never mind. I came to see how is your Go, now that you have changed environment.”

“Why the sudden concern?”

“Because I saw Sai’s Go and it made me worry.”

Seiji dropped the stone he was holding. Sai’s beautiful Go was suffering because of his break-up with Oriya? He’d have to find some way to fix that. Sai’s Go was unfailingly the best, most inspiring, completely solid Go he’d ever seen. He’d never forgive himself if Sai’s Go changed for the worse. 

He should find a way to become friends with Oriya again. He glanced at Hikaru. Surely that would be possible? 

&*&*

Oriya stepped out into the garden. The moonlight made everything look otherworldly. He looked at the cherry tree and then went to it. In the past it only bloomed when Muraki was around. “Ever since he died you haven’t stopped blossoming. Why?”

The tree didn’t reply him. 

“Why can’t you talk back? Why is your magic so strange to me? I don’t…” He touched it, closing his eyes. It seemed to him that he could feel a pulse from it, and the whisper of voices. The family legend was that there were bodies buried underneath the tree; were these the voices of the dead?

“Oriya-kun?”

He turned around. “Ukyou. Hey.”

“You couldn’t sleep either?”

“No.” 

She came and sat down by the tree and then waited until he sat next to her. “I’ll go to Tokyo on Monday to arrange the sale of his house, change my leave of absence to sick leave, and talk to our family lawyers.”

“Do you want me to join you?”

“Not now.” She took his hand. “Muraki has named Sai as the other main beneficiary of his will, so you and Sai will join me when the will is read next week.”

“Ah.” Sai wouldn’t like it. 

She suddenly sat formally in front of him. “Oriya-kun, would you marry me?” she said, bowing deeply.

“What?”

She laughed. “And there I thought you’d say ‘yes’ immediately.” She traced his palm with her thumb. “If he’s my son and you’re my husband I can leave all my property to you and Sai. Otherwise, I can only leave half of it, and my brothers will get the rest. This is not my wish, and I know he wouldn’t like that either. We both wanted Sai as our son, you know.”

“I do. Then, yes, I will marry you. You don’t care about the scandal? Kuwabara-sensei already told me off for getting involved with you, a widow.”

Ukyou shook her head. “I’ve already dealt with the scandal of my Really Long Engagement. They used to whisper ‘Christmas cake’ behind my back for years, and I didn’t care, because I knew Muraki would marry me some day. So, now I can deal with one more.”

Oriya leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped himself. Ukyou closed the distance between them, kissing him on the forehead. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” she whispered. “But, thank you for your patience.”

He smiled. “I’ve been waiting for years. I can wait longer. And if it never happens, who cares? Love is more than sex.”

“That’s what he always said.” She leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. “It’s a warm night. I wonder how hot will it be tomorrow?”

“Hot enough.” He smiled. “He always managed to cope with the heat. I even used to think that he didn’t sweat until he told me that the reason he always wore white in the summer was because you couldn’t see the sweat stains against white.”

She laughed. “Yes, that was so like him. Oriya, why did he become like that?”

Oriya leaned back against the tree. His arm touched Ukyou’s shoulder. “I think he was always like that, but he was hiding it.” And he’d helped him. Seiji was right; he was rotten to the core. 

She sighed. “I don’t want to think about it, but every night I close my eyes and I see him telling me that he will cure me by killing me. He looked like the man I loved, and yet he wasn’t. Oriya? I don’t want to remember him like that. Not when I’m …”

Dying, she thought but couldn’t say it. “Every night we should exchange funny stories about him.” When he closed his eyes, he saw him as he was before he died. Broken and scared and defiant only because his pride was the last thing left to him. He stood up and offered her his hand. When she took it, he was ecstatic. “Do you want a drink?”

“No,” she laughed. “It’s not allowed with my medication. Do you?”

“No, it’s not allowed with my medication either.” He started laughing as well.

&*&*

Sai woke up in the middle of the night from the sound of laugher. He opened the door quietly and saw Dad and Mum laughing in the garden. 

It wasn’t like the laughter Dad and Papa used to share. That had been quiet and playful. This was manic and sad and anxious, and it scared Sai. 

He closed the door and went back to bed. Admitting to Uncle Kuwabara-sensei how much he missed Papa had made him miss him even more. He hugged his toy fox and tried not to cry. 

That horrible homewrecker Hikaru. He could forgive Papa for leaving them, but not Hikaru. 

He suddenly sat up. He knew how to punish that… that … he settled for homewrecker again, since he couldn’t find a better word. He’d get Dad together with Papa again. That would show Hikaru. And then, maybe he would forgive him for taking Papa away from him. 

He kissed his fox. He had no idea how he would do it, but he would.


	75. Chapter 75

“Oh my god,” Hikaru exclaimed loudly.

Seiji didn’t look up from the pan. The omelette was at a critical stage. “What happened?”

“The Doctor.”

Seiji bit his lips. When, three days before, Hikaru had told him that Muraki had been found dead, his first thought had been ‘good riddance’, and his second ‘finally Mibu-san took care of the bastard.’ He didn’t understand Hikaru’s fascination with the case. Unless it was because Akira followed it with such interest, and Hikaru had to rival him in everything, including reading up on morbid crimes? 

“According to the coroner’s report, he was decapitated first, and then burned,” Hikaru said, sounding surprised. 

Seiji froze. Decapitated? “Do they know how?”

“A sword. He must have annoyed some really dangerous people. Wow. I can’t believe it,” Hikaru continued in the same tone. “Akira can’t believe it either.”

“You’re texting Akira right now?”

“Yes. He’s the one who sent me the link to the article. Poor guy. Seiji, I…”

Seiji knew what Hikaru wanted to say. “Yes, of course you should be with your friend, baby.”

Hikaru rushed to his side and hugged him from behind. “Thank you. I knew you’d understand. Will you drop me off?”

“I want to have breakfast first,” he lied. 

“Ah. Akira asked if we wanted to have breakfast with him.”

“No, I made all this,” he pointed to the omelette. “It would be a waste not to eat it when it’s still warm.” And the sooner Hikaru left, the better. 

Hikaru squeezed him. “You are so practical. I love that.” He stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. “Seiji, I’m off.”

“Ok. Give my regards to Akira and tell him…” What? “I’m here for him.”

“I will. Bye,” Hikaru rushed out of the kitchen. A few moments later he heard the door slam. 

Seiji took a deep breath. Finally. He turned off the heat, put the pan away and called Oriya. 

Oriya picked up at the third ring. “What do you want?” he asked, sounding annoyed. 

How much could he say over the phone? Not much. “I just heard something that made me think of you.”

Oriya snorted.

“No, really. Please, don’t hang up.”

“What do you want?” Oriya asked again, this time sounding resigned. 

“When your Father said he’d take care of certain things, I thought that… I thought that _he_ would take care of them.”

“Ah,” Oriya muttered. “No, I had to take responsibility.”

Seiji sighed. He couldn’t even imagine the strain on Oriya. His Father was a cruel man, forcing him to kill his best friend. Crazy and homicidal, but still, best friend. “Oriya, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said testily.

Seiji knew he was lying. He always got defensive and angry when he wasn’t happy about something. And when he was mad, he laughed. “It’s okay not to be fine,” he said softly.

“Are you mocking me?” Oriya sounded angry still. 

“No, no. I’ll be honest, at first I thought ‘good riddance’ when I heard about what happened, but you shouldn’t have taken that responsibility.” 

“I thought you, of all people, would approve,” Oriya told him bitterly.

“Well, I would approve of a different method, not this,” he said, hoping his voice could convey his honesty. Muraki should have been punished by law, or at least someone else, not Oriya. “I know you loved him,” he added quietly. Knowing Oriya, he probably loved him still. 

“Ah.” Oriya took a deep breath. “I have to come to Tokyo later this week. Perhaps we can talk in person on Friday afternoon?”

“We could have lunch on Friday, if you want. I know a place that serves amazing cold ramen,” he said. 

Oriya made a soft noise; it was probably a small chuckle. “That would be nice.”

“Two at the Ebisu shrine in Shibuya?”

“Yes. See you then.”

“Oriya?”

“Yes?”

“Take care of yourself. Please. Your Father used to nag that you kept forgetting your medication last time you were out of the hospital.” And he would never forget that because Mibu-san had been terrifying when he complained to Seiji about it, and adamant in his belief that Seiji’s only job was to nurse Oriya back to health. 

“Did he? Hm. But, no, don’t worry. Sai makes sure I take all my pills on time.”

Of course he would. “He’s a good kid. I would love to see him, if that is okay with you.”

“You don’t need my permission. You need Sai’s. You can do that on Friday. Maybe…”

“Yes?”

“We could all go for ice-cream after lunch? Sai can meet us then.”

“That would be wonderful.”

“I’ll see you on Friday, then. Take care.”

“You too.”

He put down the phone with a sigh. Oriya’s Father was such an asshole. He really hoped Ukyou was taking care of him. The idiot needed care. A lot of it. 

&*&*

Sai stopped the film with a sigh. He couldn’t focus; not with that music playing anyway. It wasn’t a very helpful movie anyway; he had no twin to help him bring his parents back together. The music from the corridor continued.

Ever since Mum had left, Dad hadn’t stopped playing Zangetsu. First it was the shamisen. Then it was the koto. Then it was the shamisen again. Sai shook his head. Dad took his misery far too seriously. 

He needed to get Dad together with Papa. Or get Mum to relax around Dad and at least allow him to touch her. He sighed. He didn’t know which would be better. Papa had hurt Dad, but Mum was also hurting him. The situation almost made him miss _that man_. All the years Sai had known _him_ he’d annoyed Dad, but never hurt him. Until that night, that is. 

Why was life so complicated? Sai picked up his flute and went outside, joining Dad in his mourning. He knew Dad was mourning for _that man_ , but Sai was doing it for Papa. He missed him. 

&*&*

Hikaru opened the door, surprised to find Seiji sitting in darkness. “Seiji, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Sorry I’m late. I started playing Go with Akira to distract him and we lost track of time.”

Seiji smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did. Especially since I beat him.”

He chuckled. “How did he take it?”

“It’s not like he could do anything about it. I was the better player.”

Seiji stood up. “Have you had dinner?”

“Yes, but I could eat some more, if you have anything.” Hikaru noticed Seiji’s smirk. “Don’t laugh. We only had salad because Akira is taking care of his figure.”

Seiji put down a big bowl in front of him. 

“No way, man. That’s a freaking green salad.” Seiji laughed. How mean his lover was. Hikaru made a face. “Who cares. I’m hungry.”

Seiji went back to the kitchen. This time he brought back a plate of fried chicken and fried mushrooms and a couple of beers. 

“That’s what I’m talking about. Thank you.” Hikaru hugged him. “Aren’t you having any?”

Seiji opened the beer can. “I’m good.”

“Hm. Gods, this is good. If you weren’t the best at Go, you’d be the best at food. This is delicious. Thank you, Seiji.” 

Seiji smiled, obviously pleased at his reaction. “Hikaru, I’m thinking of seeing Oriya this week.”

“Hn?” He swallowed the piece of perfectly cooked, perfectly juicy chicken he was eating – Seiji really was an amazing cook. “What? Why?”

“Sai,” Seiji told him simply. 

Hikaru nodded. “Yes, that’s a good idea. But wouldn’t it be better to talk to Sai directly?”

“Yes, but if I am to see Sai on a regular basis, it can’t be behind Oriya’s back.”

Hikaru smiled. “You will tell him he’s your son again?” 

“Maybe,” Seiji smiled back.

“You should. He loves you. You shouldn’t cut him off from your life just because you broke up with his father.”

Seiji nodded. “When did you become so wise?”

“I’m not wise. I love Sai too, I want to see him happy.” It was as simple as that. 

Seiji stared at him, and then shook his head, smiling. “Do you feel up to a game after dinner?”

Hikaru put the plate away and climbed on Seiji’s lap. “I’m feeling up to other things. Are you?”

Instead of replying, Seiji pushed him down and covered him with his body. His kiss was answer enough. 

&*&*

Sai opened the door with a scream. “When this place is mine, I’ll change all the doors.”

Dad glared at him for a second. Then he smiled. “What is it, Sai?”

“Dad, if you play Zangetsu again, I’ll scream.”

“You already are, Sai,” Dad told him seriously. 

“Argh. You are so annoying. Please, Dad, stop playing that piece. It’s sad.”

Dad snorted. “I didn’t think it was happy, Sai.” He smiled again. “I’m sorry it bothers you so much,” Dad told him, putting down his shamisen. “It must be distracting you from your studies.”

Yes, if watching _The Parent Trap_ was considered studying. He suddenly grinned. Maybe Dad needed to be distracted? “Dad, get up.”

“Eh?”

“I know, I know,” he said as he grabbed Dad’s arm and pulled him. As always, Dad stood up immediately, letting Sai do as he wished. He led Dad to their living room and made him sit down. “We need to watch a film.”

“Sai, I’m not in the mood,” Dad protested.

“Just humour me. Who knows, maybe you’ll feel better?”

Dad looked at him as if he were stupid. 

“Please, Dad, you can’t mourn all the time.” Dad’s expression was even more forbidding. Sai looked away from him, pretending to be focused on finding the right movie. “I get it, Papa left, but we have Mum, right?” he said, as if he didn’t know the other reason why Dad was miserable. 

Dad sighed behind him. 

Sai put _Three Outlaw Samurai_ on. “I’ll be right back,” he said. “You stay there.” 

He ran to the kitchen. “It’s an ice-cream emergency,” he shouted. “What do we have?”

Miki-chan laughed. “It’s always an ice-cream emergency with you, Young Master.”

“Erm,” Sai fidgeted for a second. “This is for Dad, not me.”

“Ah, then you won’t have any of our delicious, creamy special parfait of the day,” Auntie said as she walked into the kitchen to check how things were.

“We have parfait today?”

Miki-chan nodded. 

“Hm. I like parfait,” he said, looking at Auntie pleadingly.

“Yes, but the Master likes anmitsu, or kakigori. I’ll make you some,” Miki-chan said after Auntie nodded. 

Sai grimaced. “I want parfait. Or gelato. Or soft cream.”

“Then go buy some.”

“I don’t want to leave… Argh.” The more he talked the more time he wasted. He ran out of the kitchen. 

“Young Master, Young Master,” Miki-chan shouted behind him.

“What?” He turned around. “I have to…” She was holding up a tray with a tub of pannacotta ice-cream, spoons and bowls. “Buy ice-cream,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t eat it all yourself,” she winked as she handed it to him. 

“Thank you. And thank Auntie.”

Miki-chan ruffled his hair. “I’ll bring some anmitsu for the Master later.”

“Thanks. He’d like that.” Yes, film and dessert surely would distract Dad. _That man_ didn’t deserve his sadness. 

When he walked into the room he found Dad watching _The Parent Trap_. “Erm, Dad? That’s a silly movie. We don’t have to watch it.”

Dad smirked. “Then what was it doing here?” He patted the floor and Sai ran to him. “Sai, you must respect Ogata-sensei’s wishes.”

Sai froze. Dad had called Papa by his name until that morning. “Dad? I don’t understand,” he lied. 

“You do. Ogata-sensei is not like me, and, it seems, he’s not like you either, Sai. He belongs to the light. Let him go.”

“He’s my other father,” he cried. “I can’t.”

Dad hugged him. “Sai, he chose Hikaru. He chose a life free of crime. A simple life. You have to respect that.”

Sai shook his head. “I don’t want to.”

“You’re not a child, Sai. You haven’t been one in a long time. Or have you forgotten completely what you were?”

Sai shook his head again. “No, but, this was my new life, and it was a happy one. Why did it have to turn out like this?”

“Oh, Sai, if this is the greatest sorrow of your life, I will be so happy,” Dad whispered to him. 

Sai felt very stupid indeed. “I’m sorry, Daddy. But it is difficult for me. I know he loved me until two weeks ago. What is that love, that he can turn it off so easily? I don’t understand. And I still love him. I’m sorry, Dad, but I do. I miss him. I love Mum, but she’s not him.”

Dad kissed him on the forehead. “I’m sorry I messed up your life so much, Sai.” 

“You didn’t…”

“Sai, let’s not lie to each other, please. He didn’t leave you, he left me, because of my work, and because of _that man_.”

Sai nodded. “Fine, no lies. But I can still not like it? And not understand why he’s not my other father anymore? And be angry at Hikaru?”

“Sai,” Dad smiled. “It’s not right to be angry at Hikaru. He did what he thought was best.”

“Yes, because he’s a selfish…”

“Sai,” Dad said sharply. “Ogata-sensei was unhappy with me and he would have left me anyway, after what happened with…” He sighed. “If it weren’t Hikaru, it would have been someone else. This was inevitable. Please, Sai. You have to let go of your anger. Especially if you are to…”

“To what?”

“Meet Ogata-sensei again.”

“What?”

“If you really feel that he is your other father,” Dad said gently. 

Sai nodded excitedly. “Yes, he is,” he cried. 

“Then I will ask him to reconsider his behavior towards you.”

“Eh?”

“I’ll ask him to treat you as his son again. But, if he agrees to that, then you will be a filial son to him, and accept his behaviour, even if you can’t forgive him.”

“Accept even that he’s dating Hikaru?”

“Yes. Besides, I’m dating Ukyou-chan. What is that saying about people in glass houses?”

Sai exhaled loudly. Damn; Dad was really strong in real-life Go. “I need ice-cream,” he groaned.

Dad laughed. “You sounded like you needed a drink.” He stood up. “We also need a film. Don’t eat all the ice-cream while I’m choosing the movie.”

“Dad,” Sai protested. As if he could eat that quickly.


	76. Chapter 76

Akira let out a soft sigh. “I can’t believe _he_ left a studio flat to me. That’s too much. You should have left me renounce it.”

Sai smiled at him. “No. I’m glad you kept it.” Sai shuddered. “I can’t believe he left half his property to me. What was he thinking?”

“He must have loved you very much,” Akira told him gently. 

“Yes,” Sai muttered. He didn’t know anything anymore. Learning the day before that _that man_ had made a new will naming Sai and Mum as his main inheritors the week before he attacked Dad, had made Sai wonder. Had _that man_ expected to die when he’d planned his attack? Or had he thought that, had _he_ succeeded in murdering Daddy, his property would serve as blood money? Sai was so confused. 

Akira smiled at him sadly. “Do you miss him? I do.”

After accepting his inheritance Sai couldn’t lie to himself anymore. “Me too,” he admitted in a soft voice. He didn’t miss _that man_. He missed his Uncle. His irreverent, unflappable Uncle who played Go to keep him busy and made his fathers glad. Sai glanced at the Go board behind Akira. “Big Brother Akira? Can we play Go? Please?” If they didn’t, he’d become as sad as Daddy. 

Akira smiled slowly at him. “Yes, let’s,” he said as he moved the board. 

The door opened with a bang, making Sai turn. Hikaru. He froze. 

Hikaru stilled. His smile faded. “Sai,” he whispered.

Sai stared at him. There he was, that despicable homewrecker. In a split second Sai imagined himself getting up and slapping Hikaru before walking away. Hikaru deserved it, and Sai only wished he were as strong as Dad so he could hurt Hikaru. 

Or he could open his mouth and yell at him what he felt. That Hikaru was as selfish as he’d always been. First he’d refused letting Sai play. Sai had had to beg and beg and beg him before Hikaru reluctantly let him play. Torajiro had never been as difficult as that brat. Then he’d been unable to understand that Sai was nothing but a ghost and he was unable to do the simplest things. He’d let him languish and re-read the same pages over and over, he’d ignored him, he’d made him wait. Finally, as he was fading, Hikaru had been too selfish to realise Sai was suffering, and had even denied his existence to Ogata-Judan – when the man had been too drunk to remember him anyway. 

Yes, he could rehash all these past hurts that his ghost self had forgiven long ago, long before he was a person again. Hikaru had been but a child, and Sai was probably even more spoiled and selfish than Hikaru had ever been. Yet, he could hurt Hikaru at his weakest point. And then what? Their relationship would never recover, and he’d lose Hikaru forever. 

Sai sniffled. “I thought you were my brother,” he cried, stood up and ran out of Akira’s office, slipping by Hikaru. 

Hikaru ran after him. “Sai. Sai. Please, stop. Sai,” he kept shouting as he followed him.

Sai stopped when he was outside. “What?”

“You’re so fast, Sai,” Hikaru panted as he put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Sai snorted. Of course he was. He’d been running away from people for years. It was about time he stopped. 

“Please, hear me out,” Hikaru said.

Sai stared at him. He was angry at Hikaru, yet he couldn’t really hate him, no matter how much he tried. He couldn’t lie to himself about that, just as he couldn’t lie about how conflicted he felt about _that man_. “Fine. But I want food.”

“Not ice-cream?”

“No.” He couldn’t spoil his appetite, not when Dad had promised him ice-cream with Papa. He looked at his phone. “You have an hour and a half. Make it count.”

Hikaru smiled at him. “Alright. Follow me.”

Sai did. 

“I understand you are upset at me,” Hikaru started.

Upset did not begin to cover how Sai felt. He looked away from him.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Sai, but…”

“It happened?” Sai asked when he realized Hikaru wouldn’t, or couldn’t, continue.

“Something like that.” Hikaru let Sai in a fast food chain restaurant and guided him at two empty seats at a counter. “Hello. I’ll have a beef bowl. Sai?”

He checked the menu and chose the most expensive item. “The eel and rice box, please,” he told their server. The moment their order was taken Sai stared at Hikaru. “Well, how exactly did it ‘happen’?”

Hikaru looked so miserable that Sai almost felt sorry for him. “I did approach Seiji,” he said softly, “but, he rejected me. And then, he didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, and I’m really sorry to be the one to tell you this, Sai, but your fathers were unhappy together. I may have hastened their break-up, but I wasn’t its cause.”

Sai folded his arms on the counter and let his head drop. Daddy had said the same thing. “Is this because of Go?” he whispered.

“Well, Seiji does travel a lot in order to take part in competitions, and Oriya-san only accompanied him in 4 or 6 final matches per year. That is a lot of time for a couple to spend apart, Sai.” 

Yes, but Papa always came home to Dad and then they had sex. Lots of it. Hikaru chuckled, making Sai red. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You did.”

Sai hit him lightly on the arm. “You could have pretended you hadn’t heard it.”

“But you said it,” Hikaru grinned. 

Sai grimaced. Damn.

“Actually,” Hikaru said, “that was… erm… maybe you should talk to your father about this?”

“This what?”

“Erm. Sai, the food is coming.”

Sai sat up properly. “Thank you,” he said to the server and then looked at his food critically. “It looks good,” he finally decided. Most importantly, it looked just like the picture on the menu and didn’t look fancy at all. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Thank you for the meal,” Hikaru said as well.

Sai let him eat in peace for five minutes, and took the time to sample his food. It really was as tasty as it looked. “So, what did you mean by saying I should talk to my father about ‘it’? Was having lots of sex a problem?”

Hikaru chocked on his sliced beef. He glared at Sai for a moment. “You did that on purpose.”

Sai just smiled. Of course he had. 

“Well, since you asked for it, it wasn’t that they had lots of sex. It was that they had bad sex.”

Sai choked on his piece of eel. “What?” he managed to say after coughing. 

“You heard me. Oriya-san left Seiji unsatisfied and, one day you’ll understand this too,” Hikaru said with a smug expression, “good sex is like glue. It can keep a relationship together.”

Sai stood up. “I don’t believe you,” he shouted. “No way.” 

“Yes way,” Hikaru said even more smugly. 

No way. Dad was… No way. Sai blinked. No way. 

Hikaru smiled gently at him. “It’s the truth, Sai. Seiji has a lot of needs that your father couldn’t satisfy.”

“You’re being rude and mean,” Sai whispered, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. He ran out of the restaurant and sat on one of the pedestrian guardrails. 

A moment later he heard Hikaru call his name. He looked up. 

Hikaru looked sorry. “I’m sorry,” he said, as if it was necessary. “But you asked an adult question and you deserved an adult answer,” Hikaru told him as if he were a child.

“Did Pa... Ogata-sensei really say that? That he was unhappy with Dad?”

Hikaru nodded. “He did say that Oriya-san was lacking in … you know.”

“I think I learned more about my parents in thirty minutes than I’ve learned in ten years,” Sai sniffled again. He stood up. “I want to be alone. I’m sorry.” He bowed slightly and then ran towards the metro station. 

Dad ran a brothel and couldn’t keep Papa satisfied in bed? Sai couldn’t believe it. No way. Hikaru was a homewrecking liar. 

If Papa rejected him, he’d be mad at Hikaru forever. 

&*&*

Oriya looked at Se… No, he was Ogata-sensei now, how could he have forgotten? Ah, but he did look well in his light grey linen suit and blue shirt. And no tie. Had Hikaru-kun succeeded in eliminating Se.. _his_ hideous yellow ties in two weeks where Oriya had failed in almost twenty years? It was such a depressing thought. He smiled and kept his smile while he approached. “Thank you for meeting me, Ogata-sensei.”

“Ogata-sensei? That is too formal. Please, call me Seiji. Unless you want me to call you ‘Mibu-san’?”

Oriya shuddered. Mibu-san was his father; not him, no matter how many people addressed him thus. “Fine, Seiji.”

Seiji smiled. “I promised you ramen, didn’t I? I swear, you’ll love it,” he said as he started walking towards the restaurant.

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

You sound so certain, he wanted to say, but what if it escalated into an argument? He couldn’t deal with arguments. He just wanted peace, and Seiji to be Sai’s other father again. 

“Here it is,” he said. “We’re in luck. There’s not many people in the queue.”

Yes, there were less than twenty people in front of them. Was it one of those places with ticket vending machines? He loved those. They were so casual. 

Seiji pretended to be paying attention to how the queue moved, so Oriya took out his tablet and resumed pretending to read. He wasn’t sure how to start, but they had some time before discussing things. 

Time that passed much faster than Oriya expected. “Please, choose for me,” he told Seiji. “You know what’s best here.”

I also know what you like, Seiji thought, and smiled. “Alright, it will be a surprise,” he said as he purchased two tickets and then handed them to a waiter. 

“Beer?”

“Just water, thank you.”

Seiji looked at him with concern after they sat at the counter. “Do you really take care of yourself? You don’t look well.”

“I came out of the hospital less than ten days ago. I’m not well.” It came out more aggressive than he wanted. 

“Sorry. You don’t have to bite my head off.”

“Sorry. I’m not…” He sighed. “Forgive me. I’ve had a couple of rough weeks.” He was still feeling sick and miserable and unwell and the medication didn’t quite agree with him. 

“I know,” Seiji said softly. “I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. It was what it was. 

“I meant it,” Seiji repeated. “I am sorry.”

“In general, or for something in particular?” Damn, that also came out angrily. 

“Both.” Seiji took a deep breath. I don’t want to argue; not right now, he thought. “Oriya, you said you wanted to talk to me?”

Oriya smiled. He too didn’t want to argue. “Yes. It’s about Sai. He misses you.”

Seiji looked at him sharply. “You’re not trying to get me back by using Sai, are you?”

Oriya resisted the urge to hit him. He also resisted the urge to shout at him, and curse him, and call him ‘stupid’. “No,” he finally said. “I told you before, you are a free person. I respect that you want to be with Hikaru-kun.”

“Really? You don’t feel a little bit jealous? Or that you want me?”

How selfish, and how utterly charming of him. Oriya smiled a little. “I would be lying if I said it weren’t so. Still, I respect your decision, and I understand it. The way we view the world is not compatible.”

“Ah.” Seiji shook his head. “I don’t get it. How can you do what you do, and still maintain this…” Not morality, but what was a better word… “I don’t get it,” Seiji said, looking confused. 

Sometimes Oriya didn’t get it either. Before, he’d smoke and smoke until the act of smoking became a meditative tool. After he was forced to quit, he just stared at the sky from the gutter he lived in. “I only do my duty, Seiji. My duty towards my family demands this of me, and my duty towards you demands it too.”

Seiji smiled. “Duty. Is it so simple?”

Oriya waited until their food was served. “Truth is… May I do something?”

Seiji nodded. 

“Until two months ago, you’d touch me randomly.” Oriya touched Seiji’s wrist. “You’d do this as you reached for your soup in the morning. If you were to take me to a new place, you’d do this,” he said, putting his palm on Seiji’s arm. “And at night, forgive me for doing this, I know it is improper now, you’d do this,” he said, rubbing his ankle against Seiji’s leg.

Seiji froze. 

“Two months ago, you’d stopped, so I knew.” He drank some water, trying to stop the lump in his throat from closing his voice completely. “You were already leaving me before Muraki did what he did, and before you decided that your world view is incompatible to mine.”

“I hadn’t realized,” Seiji muttered. “I thought I was angry at you.”

“At me? What for?”

“For not fighting for us. Would it have been so bad if you had been a little more possessive? Or maybe told Hikaru to back off?” Seiji shook his head. “Not that it matters now, but, your behavior had hurt me and angered me. And then, there was Muraki so…” 

Oriya leaned close to him. Since nothing mattered anymore, why should he hold back? He didn't have anything to lose. “Seiji, I own people,” he whispered in his ear. “Even my wife was bought for me. Was it too much to want my lover to be mine because he chose it? Or to be free to leave, if he so chose?”

Seiji drank some of his beer. “Our view of the world is just so different.” If only we had talked honestly, he thought for a second. “In any case, it doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t think I can cope with your work anymore.”

“I know,” Oriya said sadly. “Tell me this, at least. Are you happy with him?”

Seiji smiled. “Very. He is so….” Different from you. In everything. 

Oriya didn’t want to listen how Seiji thought that Hikaru was so young, so excitable, so good at Go. “That’s all I wanted to know.” He smiled at Seiji. “I want you to be happy.”

“And you? I heard you’re dating Ukyou.”

“Ah.” Probably from Kuwabara-sensei. 

“Are you happy?” Seiji asked with a teasing smile. “I always thought you loved her a bit too much for the wife of your best friend.”

“And I always loved my best friend a bit too much,” Oriya smiled. “But, yes, I am happy,” he lied. As happy as he could be while knowing he was losing her a little every day. 

“I’m glad,” Seiji grinned. “So, you really wanted to talk about Sai.”

“Indeed, I do.”

“Okay, let’s talk about him.” Seiji’s expression softened. “I miss the Go-maniac. How is he?”

Oriya smiled. It seemed that Sai might have his other father back after all.

&*&*

Seiji smiled the moment he saw Sai. “Has he grown taller in ten days?”

“I think so.”

Like Oriya, Sai was in traditional Japanese clothes. Strangely enough, he was even dressed like Oriya, in a blue-grey kimono that would have looked proper and dignified if only Sai wasn’t running towards them. “And you’re not just wearing matching outfits today, you’re wearing the same clothes. Impressive.”

“His kimono has a different pattern,” Oriya said, sounding almost affronted. 

Of course. Always matching, but never the same. They were cute. 

Sai stopped in front of them. He looked annoyed. “Dad, I need to talk to you,” he shouted, grabbing Oriya by the arm. He glared at Seiji as he pulled Oriya a little further away.

Seiji supposed he deserved it. He had been rather mean to Sai, but, honestly, that child needed to learn how to behave. Why couldn’t Oriya tell him for once that acting this way in public was wrong? Sai was no longer five; he was fifteen. His behavior was ill-mannered and… He sighed. 

Seeing Sai’s behavior in the past had never bothered him that much; they were at home, after all, so he thought it was fine for Sai to act so selfishly. Ah, it seemed that he really ought to pay closer attention to how Sai was acting, and instruct him in manners, since Oriya had failed completely. Perhaps participating in the same tournaments would provide him with a good opportunity to teach Sai how to behave in public.

“What?” Oriya shouted and then started laughing loudly at whatever Sai had whispered to him. 

Seiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How could Sai learn how to behave when his father also refused to behave properly? When he opened his eyes, they were both approaching him. 

Sai, to his surprise, bowed formally to him. “Hello, Ogata-sensei,” he said.

“Hello, son,” Seiji said.

Sai froze. Then he blinked at him. “You mean that?”

He nodded.

Sai hugged him. “Thank you, Father.”

“Father?”

“I’m too old to call you ‘Papa’ now, or so you said, so I will respect your wishes.”

Seiji glanced at Oriya. He was busy looking at his phone with a stressed expression. 

Sai also noticed. “Is everything okay, Dad?”

“Yes, but… I was to meet an old friend at six but he’s just asked me if I could meet him now. I’m sorry, but I have to go. Seiji…”

“I’ll look after Sai, don’t worry.”

Oriya smiled. “Thank you. Sai, I’ll be at the hotel after that.”

“We’re not meeting Mum for dinner?”

Seiji felt a pang in his stomach at Sai’s words. Oriya really had moved on, it seemed. Well, he was with Hikaru, but, for some reason it bothered him that he’d been replaced just like that. 

“She’s unwell, so we’ll see her tomorrow. Enjoy your ice-cream.” He leaned down and kissed Sai on the forehead. “Bye, Seiji.” 

Seiji watched him as he walked away. He hoped Oriya would be well; he hadn’t seemed happy about the message. He suddenly felt a light nudge. He looked down, finding Sai looking at him with a pleading expression.

“Can we have ice-cream now?”

He started laughing. “Of course we can.” He knew just the place. 

“So, I’m still your son?” Sai asked again a moment after Seiji started walking. 

“Yes, Sai.”

“Even though you left us?”

“Yes. Sai, sometimes people have very different opinions on how things are. For example,” he stopped and pulled at Sai’s sleeve, thinking that Oriya had the right idea about showing, instead of telling, “It was okay to do this when you were little. But now that you’re grown up, it’s not.”

“I don’t…”

Of course he didn’t understand, the spoiled little brat. Seiji smiled. “Your Dad thinks it’s okay for you to pull him and push him and act as if he’s your big, stuffed toy.”

Sai’s eyes widened. 

“However, I don’t think it’s right. I think you’re old enough to tell your Dad in a polite way that you want to talk to him in private, and wait until he follows you.” He smiled. Oriya would always follow Sai. 

Sai didn’t reply. 

He stayed quiet for the rest of their walk, making Seiji think that perhaps Sai was processing everything. That would be good. 

The place was full when they arrived, so Sai took a bowl of mango, matcha, and brown sugar ice-cream to go after a few minutes of studying the menu. Seiji watched him as he took a small bite of each flavour, savouring it for a few moments, before starting on the matcha part. Sai took ice-cream eating very seriously, unlike Seiji, who just had shaved ice with matcha, because that’s what Oriya would have chosen. He could have had plain shaved ice and he wouldn’t have cared. 

“I know I’m rude,” Sai suddenly said after they’d walked for a few moments. “But Dad doesn’t mind.”

“Perhaps he would appreciate it more if you weren’t.”

Sai made a soft, unhappy noise. “Father, can I ask you a few things?”

“Of course,” he replied, feeling worried. His questions would be about the break-up, he was certain of it. 

“Hikaru said that you left Dad because you were having bad sex. Is it that true?” 

Seiji felt they were fortunate there were some steps leading to a back door next to them because his legs couldn’t hold him up suddenly. He sat down noiselessly. He’d kill Hikaru when he went home. Was that what Sai had asked Oriya earlier? No wonder he was furious. 

Sai sat next to him, eating his ice-cream and looking at him with a sad expression. “If it is so, that’s so… shallow,” he sighed. 

Seiji smiled. “Yes, that would be shallow,” he agreed. 

“Then? Was it true, what Hikaru said?”

He studied Sai. He was fifteen, he acted like five, he was emotionally eight, and yet, Oriya insisted that the adult, sad ghost remained in him. Sai would understand, he hoped. “Not really.”

Sai grinned. “I knew it,” he shouted. “I could hear you, you know,” Sai said with a conspiratorial smile. “I knew Hikaru was lying, that lying… argh.”

Definitely five, he smiled. “Hikaru misunderstood things. We…” Gods, that was awkward. “Your Father and I didn’t have bad sex,” he said after taking another deep breath. No, the sex had been good, although sex with Muraki had been phenomenal. He sighed. 

Poor Oriya; he’d tried so hard to make sure Seiji was happy that he’d even brought Muraki into their relationship. And for the longest time, Muraki was this big, human-shaped sex toy that could fulfil all of Seiji’s dark fantasies. All the fantasies that Oriya knew he had, but couldn’t satisfy himself. Yet, now that he was with Hikaru, Seiji knew that he would have been just as happy if Oriya had let himself go, and had been honest with his desires. 

“Oriya is…” This was really awkward, but Sai was waiting for him to speak with open curiosity. “Sai, you’re old enough for this discussion, but this will stay between us. It’s our secret, okay?”

Sai nodded. “I’m good with secrets,” he told him seriously. 

“Oriya is… you know how Scheherazade was telling a new story each night for a thousand nights and one?”

“Yes.” 

Sai sounded impatient so he ruffled his hair. “Well, if Scheherazade was a man, and he was devising games every other night, or day, his name would be Oriya.” He smiled. He never knew if Oriya would be sweet and tender, or dominating, or if he’d just want to snuggle. No, the sex was not bad at all and every time was an adventure. “But, and that’s the real big secret, I never knew if he wanted it.”

“What?” Sai shouted. “You were coercing Daddy?”

Seiji knew his mouth opened in shock. Trust Sai not to get it. He’d had to be even more open about it. “Of course not,” he growled. 

Sai kept staring at him. 

“He’s just so quiet,” he sighed. “I still don’t know if he was happy when we had sex. I know I was, but I needed to know if he was. And I never knew.”

“Hm. Why hadn’t you asked him?” Sai said, as if that was the simplest thing in the world. 

Seiji ruffled his hair again, smiling. For Sai, of course it was; Oriya always answered Sai’s questions. “I didn’t think he’d tell me the truth, Sai.”

“Dad is no liar.”

“No, but he hides things. From me. Not from you. You have his trust.” 

Sai put down his ice-cream and hugged him. “Oh, Father. So, he did make you unhappy,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Seiji smiled. This too was inappropriate behavior for a teenager, in his opinion, but Sai was so sweet and kind. How could he tell him off? 

“You should have told him,” Sai said after he released him. 

“It doesn’t matter now. Besides, I’m with Hikaru now, and your Father is with Ukyou. This doesn’t mean that you’re not my son, though, and that I don’t care about you.”

“But it doesn’t mean that you’ll get together with Dad either,” Sai whispered, disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, Sai. I still care about your Father, but…”

“But what?” Sai cut him off. 

Seiji looked at him sternly.

“I’m sorry I was rude. Please, continue,” Sai told him, looking contrite. 

“Your Father also runs an illegal operation because he feels that’s his duty. I feel that’s wrong and… it’s really difficult for me to stand beside him when I know what he does.”

Sai shivered. “So, you were unhappy when Dad didn’t trust you with the truth, and you are unhappy when you know the truth?”

Seiji nodded. “Sai is wise,” he said, like Oriya did whenever Sai grasped something.

He picked up his ice-cream again and resumed eating what was left. “That sucks,” he finally said. 

Seiji laughed. “If you were older I’d treat you to a drink. You sound like you need one.”

Sai stood up. “I do. I need ice-cream. More ice-cream.”

“What if we play some Go, and then have ice-cream?”

Sai studied him. “What if we played some Go while we ate ice-cream?”

“Alright.” 

Sai hugged him again. “Thank you.”

Seiji smiled. Sai would remain five all his life, it seemed. It would be his duty to make sure he’d be a polite five-year-old, at least.

&*&*

Hikaru looked up from his book of Go problems the moment the door opened. “Seiji. You’re back. Later than I expected.”

His lover nodded. “Sai wanted ice-cream. And more ice-cream. And food.” He smiled. “And I wanted a game of Go with him. I don’t know why Kuwabara-sensei was worried about him. His Go is as solid as ever.”

“I’m glad to hear that. And even more glad to know that he missed signing up for most of the tournaments I’m participating this year. He really doesn’t like me.”

Seiji stood in front of him. “Why do you think that is?” he asked him sternly. 

“Eh? Because he can’t listen to reason.”

His lover glared at him from behind his glasses. “You told Sai that the reason I broke up with his father was because we were having bad sex.”

“You said you were,” Hikaru said calmly. What was the big deal?

“I said he was quiet, not bad in bed. And I told that to you in confidence. Not so that you could use it against Sai. He’s a very sensitive kid.” Seiji huffed. “His father has spoilt him rotten but it seems that Sai will always be a child inside.”

Hikaru grinned. That sounded familiar. His Sai was never really a grown-up, except when playing Go. 

“As for you,” Seiji said, “you deserve to be punished for your behavior.”

“Really? What will you do to me?”

Seiji suddenly grabbed Hikaru, turned him around and spanked him once. 

“Ow. Really?”

Seiji spanked him again. 

This time it hurt. But it also felt good. “Maybe you should spank my naked ass?” Hikaru said in a low voice, craning his head so he could look at Seiji. “That way, I’ll learn my lesson better.”

Seiji groaned. Still, he lowered Hikaru’s shorts and boxers. “You asked for it,” he grinned. 

That, he did. 

&*&*

Sai walked into their suite. The living room was empty, there was no noise from the bath, so that probably meant that Dad had gone to bed. It was not even nine. Sai checked the bathroom, just in case, found it empty, and then went to Dad’s room. He knocked once before opening the door. 

“Hey.”

Just as he had suspected, Dad was lying down. He wasn’t even pretending to read, he just stared at the view from the window. Sai lay down behind him. A moment later Dad turned to face him. “Did you have a nice evening?”

“Yes. We had ice-cream, then we played Go, and then we had dinner.” Sai hugged Dad. “I missed spending time with him so much.”

“I know, Sai.” Dad caressed his hair. 

“He said he’s my father, and he meant it,” Sai whispered with a smile. 

“I told you he loved you.”

Sai nodded. “You were right. But, Dad? He’s not coming back, is he?”

“No, Sai.”

Sai felt tears at the edge of his eyes at how resigned Dad felt. “He also told me that I’m not behaving properly for my age,” he said hugging Dad more tightly. “Do you mind that I’m still doing this? Some of the girls in my class have this kind of relationship with their mothers, but none of the boys with their fathers.”

“Sai is Sai. Sai can do whatever he wants,” Dad smiled at him. 

“Okay.” He’d try not to be so affectionate in public, though, or so pushy. He ought to appear more grown-up. “Dad?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“When you go back to work, can I watch you work for a few nights? I want to be as proper and elegant as you are.”

Dad let out a sigh.

“I promise, it’s not because I want to work at Kokakurou. I really want to behave more like a grown-up.”

“A restaurant where geisha have drinking games with customers is hardly the place for learning that. A friend suggested I take dance lessons as a form of light exercise until I’m better. Perhaps you can join me?” 

Sai nodded excitedly. Dance lessons with Daddy. He hoped it was something as elegant and stately as the dances of his Heian youth. Sometimes he danced on his own, but it would be so much better if he had a partner. His excitement seemed to put Dad in a better mood, so Sai dared ask. “I told you we played Go, right?”

Dad nodded. 

“I beat him. It felt good to beat him,” he grinned. “I’d like to experience that feeling more, but in order to do that, I need to take part in more tournaments. Dad?”

“Yes, Sai, you can participate in as many tournaments as you like from now on.”

Sai kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Dad chuckled. 

Sai pulled away from him reluctantly. “Have you have dinner yet?”

“No.”

“Have you taken your pills?”

“No.”

“Dad,” Sai whined. He stood up, fetched a glass of water and the pills and waited until Dad took his medication. “Now you can’t have dinner for another hour. Do you want to play Go with me until then?”

“I’d rather…” Dad suddenly smiled. “Yes, why not?”

Sai went to bring the board and the stones with a smile. He’d helped Dad getter better once with Go; now he’d do it again. If that wasn’t using his Go for good, Sai didn’t know what was.


	77. Chapter 77

Hikaru loosened his tie a little. Seiji glared at him and he immediately fastened the knot again. He felt warm and uncomfortable. He glanced at Sai, standing ramrod straight at the edge of the grave between Oriya-san and Ukyou-san and felt even more uncomfortable. He wished Seiji had attended the doctor’s funeral alone, but damn the man, he’d made Hikaru come with him. 

The priest said something about the soul resting in peace and Hikaru saw that the people closest to Ukyou went to her to give their condolences. It was over. What a torture. He wished Seiji would go, but he stayed where he was until there was just Ukyou-san, Oriya-san, and Sai. Even the Touyas had left. 

“We’ll be having lunch at a restaurant nearby, if you want to join us,” Ukyou-san told them.

“I’ll find you there,” Oriya-san said. “I’d like to stay here for a few more minutes.”

Seiji nodded. “Can I stay with you?”

Hikaru didn’t miss Sai’s curious gaze. “I’ll join you,” he said, falling into step next to Sai. He didn’t miss how Sai had given his arm to Ukyou-san, and how she seemed to hold on to him. He didn’t miss either how Sai had grown even taller, almost as tall as Oriya-san, making Ukyou-san look even more fragile. 

It wasn’t just that black made her look paler than ever. She had lost weight since he’d last seen her, hadn’t she? “I’m sorry for your loss,” he told her quietly. 

“Thank you.”

Well, that was all he could tell her. Now what? 

“Are you still in the running for the LG cup?” Sai suddenly asked him. “I haven’t been keeping track of things lately. My family keeps me very busy.”

Was that a jab at Hikaru’s role in his parents’ break-up? That had been four weeks ago. “No, I lost last week.”

“Ah.”

Hikaru noticed Sai’s tiny smile as if he was happy that Hikaru had lost. It made him sigh. This used to be his friend, and his teacher. Why was he still holding on to his grudge? If Seiji had been happy with Oriya-san, Seiji would have rejected him. He wasn’t really to blame. 

“That is too bad,” Ukyou-san said. “Are you taking part in other tournaments at the moment?”

“No, but I’m thinking of running for the Oza title.”

Sai’s eyes shone. “Hm. I forgot there’s still time to register for that.”

“You should,” Hikaru said excitedly. “It would be so much fun to play against you.” He lowered his voice. “Sai, I’ve missed you. If you can forgive Seiji, why can’t you forgive me?”

Sai stared at him.

“Sai,” Ukyou-san exclaimed. “You’re still not talking to Hikaru-kun? Your fathers will be so disappointed.”

“Well,” Sai muttered. “I am talking to him now, right?”

“Sai,” Ukyou-san said in a pleading voice. 

“It’s hard, Mum.”

“Sai, how many times must I say I’m sorry?”

Sai glared at him. “I don’t know. Many?”

Ukyou-san sighed. “Sai, you never know how life will change, or how long you will have with your family or friends. Stop being so childish, please.”

Sai looked at her. “You’re right, Mum.”

“Of course I am. Hikaru-kun, apologize to Sai one more time, please. Sai, then you’ll forgive Hikaru-kun and hug him, and I will hear no more of this.”

She was quite forceful when she wanted to be. But he should have known; she wouldn’t have been with Doctor Muraki if she weren’t a strong person. The Doctor had such a formidable personality that it was easy to think Ukyou-san was meek and quiet. “Sai, I’m sorry,” he said simply. Let Sai think he was sorry for whatever he accused Hikaru. He knew what he’d done: he’d given Seiji a push when he was standing by a cliff, and set him free. 

Sai nodded. “Apology accepted,” he said and hugged him exactly as Ukyou-san had demanded. 

Even though Sai was thinner than he was, he was taller than him, and made Hikaru feel small. Why had Sai grown so tall again? And he really looked more and more like his Sai. 

“I missed you too,” Sai suddenly whispered in his ear. “And I’m still annoyed at you, but Mum is right. Time is precious.” Sai glanced at Ukyou-san. “Honestly, I was getting tired of holding on to my anger. I have other things to worry these days. My family,” he sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered back.

Sai pulled away from him and held Ukyou-san lightly by the shoulders, supporting her. “Not now,” he mouthed to Hikaru. “But thanks.”

&*&* 

Seiji waited as Oriya watched the gravediggers cover Muraki’s grave. He didn’t even know why he was there, but he couldn’t leave Oriya alone. 

“Thank you,” Oriya told them quietly and then handed discreetly a small envelope to each of them. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Seiji told him after they left. 

“I wanted to.” He looked at the grave. “I’ve read that the burial is a ritual to help people reach closure when someone has died, but I don’t feel any different.”

“Perhaps because you’ve had a month to come to terms with it? Why did it take them so long to release the body?”

“The toxicology report. It took three weeks.”

“Ah. And what was the final coroner’s report?”

Oriya looked at him strangely. “It was that he was drugged prior to his death, then decapitated with a katana, and finally burned.” He sighed. “And the police are nowhere near finding who might be responsible. The same way they still have no idea who was the Basement Murderer.”

“That must be reassuring,” Seiji snorted. 

Oriya chuckled. “It actually is. Ukyou doesn’t need any hassle from the police right now.”

“Ukyou,” Seiji said, biting his lips. “Is she okay? I know it’s not my business but, she looked unwell.”

Oriya shrugged.

Seiji looked at him. He was tempted to leave Oriya alone, as he always did, but, what would Muraki have done in his place? He wouldn’t have stopped asking until he had an answer. “Oriya. She’s your partner and Sai already calls her ‘Mum’. If she’s not well, Sai will need my support.” 

“Ah.”

“Well?” He looked at the grave. “I know I’m not Muraki, and you know I disapprove of a lot of things that you do, but, surely you must feel you can trust me? We’ve known each other for more than fifteen years, Oriya. I deserve your trust.”

“Do you?” Oriya suddenly grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close to him. “If I told you that I’m meeting members of a certain gang to arrange a deal this evening what would you do?”

Seiji felt dizzy by Oriya’s scent; light and fresh, with hints of some flower or other, it was just so Oriya, and so enticing. Hikaru smelled fresh, but never like prelude to sex like Oriya did. 

He shrugged as much as he could with Oriya still holding him. “What you do at work is your business. But when your work involves Sai, or your home life involves Sai, don’t expect me to sit by and do nothing. I need to know, Oriya, or I won’t be able to help Sai if, or when I have to.”

Oriya let him go. He sank to the ground, heedless of dirtying his suit. “You mean that?”

Seiji sat next to him. “Sai is my son. And,” he hugged Oriya’s shoulders, trying not to be obvious about his sniffing him, “I care for you. If Ukyou is not well, I would like to be there for you. If you’ll let me.”

“Ah.” He sighed and, just as Seiji was about to protest, he spoke. “She’s dying. Stage four pancreatic cancer. She thinks I don’t know, and Sai knows something is wrong but not what. Can you really be there for us?”

Seiji was glad he was already sitting down. He opened his mouth and couldn’t speak. Instead he hugged Oriya again. 

“We’re getting married next week. We’ll have no guests, but if you want, you can come.”

“Are you….” Crazy? Stupid? So in love with her? 

“It’s the easiest way for her to leave her property to Sai. Anything else might be contested.”

Ah, the idiot. This would hurt him so badly. Seiji kissed him, wanting to comfort him. Oriya’s lips parted and his tongue slipped inside, finding Oriya’s taste so familiar and yet so strange after kissing Hikaru all this time. Hikaru. 

Oriya pulled away from him. “I’m sorry,” he said, as if he had initiated the kiss.

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong. I did.” Oriya’s sadness was still something he couldn’t stomach. He caressed Oriya’s hair. “I still care for you. If you need me, I’ll be there for you, and Sai.”

“Hikaru-kun,” Oriya said quietly. 

“Hikaru also cares about Sai. He’ll understand.”

Oriya stood up and brushed his suit. “We should go find them,” he said offering his hand to Seiji. 

Seiji let himself be pulled up. “How did you find out if she’s keeping it a secret?”

“Her doctor is someone who was two years older than Muraki at college, so it wasn’t that difficult to find out. From what she told me, Ukyou was diagnosed a little over a month ago, but the worst part is that she refused to be treated.”

“Why?” he shouted. He didn’t get it. 

“Stage four, Seiji. The survival rates are pathetically small, and even if she did survive, she would have between 1 to 3 more years. I can understand her feelings.”

“Still…” He still couldn’t understand it. One to three more years more wasn’t that bad.

“In any case, it’s too late now. She should have started treatment a month ago.” 

“Shit, Oriya. I’m so sorry.”

Oriya sighed. 

“How long does she have?”

“Two more months, maybe three at the most.” 

Seiji stopped, pulled him close and hugged him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, wanting to comfort him. His mind couldn’t focus on that, though. How good Oriya smelled, and how well their bodies fit together. Why did he have to belong in that dark world? 

Oriya pushed him away gently. “It is what it is.”

“If you need anything, just let me know. Anytime you need it. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want me to take Sai for the next weeks?”

“Perhaps. I’ll need to ask Sai.”

Seiji let out a sigh. “He will be so heartbroken. He really loves her. Please, don’t shut me out. I want to help.”

“Fine, fine, you’ve convinced me,” Oriya smiled. “I’ll let you know if we need anything.”

“Even if it’s just to talk, call me. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

Ah, his idiot. Seiji wished he could kiss that sadness away, but he wasn’t allowed anymore. That damned Muraki. Why did he have to meddle in their lives? They had been happy.

&*&*

Hikaru closed the door behind them with a sigh. “Finally. I thought this lunch would never end.”

Seiji looked at him sharply.

“What? I don’t like funerals. Everyone is sad and miserable, and it’s not like I knew the Doctor that well. He was always around you whenever I visited.”

His lover smiled at him a little. “You sounded a little jealous, Hikaru.”

“Well… there’s no point in me being jealous,” Hikaru said with a sigh. “It’s just so … Life is short.”

Seiji nodded. “I saw you talking to Sai during lunch. You’ve finally made up?”

“Yes. Ukyou-san made us. She’s one amazing lady. I hope Oriya-san will be happy with her.” He noticed that Seiji’s expression became darker the more he spoke. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he sighed. 

Hikaru approached Seiji and started undoing his tie. “Are you jealous, maybe?” He asked with a teasing smile, pulling his lover close to him by the two ends of the tie and pressing his body against his. “She looks meek and mild; a good match to someone quiet and boring as Oriya-san.”

Seiji pushed him away, making him stumble on the fish tank. “Don’t ever speak about Oriya like that. In fact, don’t ever speak about him again,” Seiji shouted at him.

Hikaru blinked. “Seiji?” He moved close to him and touched him on the chest, petting him. 

Seiji shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said, covering Hikaru’s hand with his and leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips. 

“Is everything okay?”

“No, not really.” He pulled Hikaru to the sofa and made him sit on his lap. “Hikaru, I was with Oriya for twelve years. Even though we are no longer together, I still care for him, so, please don’t insult him.”

“I just repeated what you said,” Hikaru complained. 

“Well, I can say it, but you can’t.”

Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Seiji without meaning to. “That’s having double standards.” He went still. “Should I be worried?” he asked seriously. “If you still care for him…”

Seiji glared at him. “I’m with you now, aren’t I?” His expression softened. “Hikaru, the three of us were in a relationship for twelve years. Now Muraki is dead, Oriya is miserable and…” He smiled. “I guess I feel survivor’s guilt, being here with you.”

“You feel guilty for being with me?” Hikaru was surprised. Why?

Seiji nodded. He traced Hikaru’s face with his hands and then pulled him close for a devouring kiss. 

Hikaru could do nothing but surrender to it. Seiji tasted of coffee and cigarettes and, why did he find the combination so arousing when he hated tobacco? He moaned deeply and held on Seiji’s shoulders as he started rocking himself against him. 

“Will you come for me like that, baby?” Seiji asked him playfully. 

“Maybe, but, touch me, Seiji, please. I need to feel you,” he said, lowering his right hand and undoing his buckle first, and then lowering the zipper of his trousers. Damn formal clothes. Touching his dick after made him moan. 

“I thought you wanted me to touch you,” Seiji smirked. “Take out my cock and stroke us both, baby.”

Hikaru moaned. His dick rubbing Seiji’s, while he would caress them both. The idea made him so hot. He hurried to release Seiji’s cock and take him in his hand. 

The reality was so much better. Seiji’s dick felt burning under his palm and next to his, and Hikaru could feel Seiji’s pulse and his as he stroked them. Seiji’s soon grew under his caresses and Hikaru’s hand could no longer close around them both. “You’re so thick, Seiji.”

“I’ll fuck you later,” Seiji promised in a deep, raw tone.

Hikaru started coming and, as if to reward him further, Seiji pulled him for another kiss, biting and sucking his lips until they throbbed. If Seiji weren’t holding him, he’d fall apart. 

When Seiji let him, Hikaru let his head fall on Seiji’s shoulder, and he lay there. He used his come as lube and continued Seiji’s dick alone, his own cock too sensitive to the touch. 

“Hikaru, baby, just like that. Keep stroking me. Yes, that’s it, baby,” his lover encouraged him until he too was coming. His dick pulsed in Hikaru’s palm, and his come was thick and hot. 

Hikaru smiled at Seiji as he kept caressing him. “That was good, right?”

“Yes.” Seiji smiled back. He nudged Hikaru. “Up. We should change.”

Hikaru stood up, feeling his feet unsteady. Then he looked down. “Damn, I just ruined our suits.”

“That’s okay.”

“Easy for you to say. That was my only really good one.”

“We’ll go clothes shopping tomorrow,” Seiji smiled, but a second later his expression changed again to maudlin. Hikaru frowned. “Muraki and I would sometimes do that. It was always fun shopping with him,” he sighed. 

Hikaru kissed him. “We’ll have our fun tomorrow,” he promised. He wouldn’t let Seiji be either miserable or guilty for surviving the Doctor. When they changed, he’d suggest a game of Go. 

That would distract Seiji enough until little Seiji was ready to play again. And then Hikaru would make sure Seiji kept his promise to fuck him.

&*&*

Sai stirred from sleep. Rubbing his eyes he checked the time. It was only eight o’clock, but it felt later than that. He grabbed his yukata, put it on and went to the living room. 

It was empty but Mum and Dad were talking inside Dad’s room. He couldn’t make out what they said. When had Dad come back from his meeting? Sai knocked on the door. 

“Come in, Sai,” Dad told him. 

He opened the door slowly. Mum and Dad were sitting by the window, looking outside. She was in a tee that was too big for her and shorts, but Dad was still in his formal kimono. He must have come back just before Sai woke up. 

He climbed on the bed and watched them for a while. “I slept all afternoon,” he said. “I didn’t expect that.”

“You had a long day, Sai,” Mum said. 

“Yes, but so did you, and you didn’t sleep.”

“I did,” Mum said. “I woke up maybe half an hour ago?”

Dad nodded. “Ukyou-chan told me you will compete for the Oza title. I’m glad.”

“Yes, and…” Sai got up and hugged Mum lightly, “and did you see? Thanks to Mum, I forgave Hikaru.”

“I did. I’m so proud of you.” Dad kissed him on the cheek. 

Sai sat on the floor between them. “What were you talking about?”

Mum and Dad looked at each other. Dad shrugged and Mum nodded after a second. “ _That man_ ,” Mum said. “I thought I’d stop seeing him now that he’s really gone, but…”

Dad nodded again. “What about you, Sai? It was … the whole thing was such a mess.”

Sai couldn’t tell them that what he saw was not _that man_ but rather, how awesome Dad was when he … executed him, yes, that was the right word. It wasn’t killing or murdering. It was punishment, and _that man_ deserved it. If only _he_ had remained his dear, weird Uncle. “I’m fine. You did what you had to do, Dad.”

Mum smiled at him approvingly. 

“And you’re not scared of me?” 

Sai frowned. “Why would I be scared of you?”

“Because if I could deal with my best friend’s betrayal the way I did, then I can deal with anyone. That is frightening to some.”

“You only did what you had to protect us,” Mum told him. She smiled. “In fact, I think that is admirable, not frightening. You’re so old school.”

“Old school what?”

“Yakuza. Like Zatoichi,” she kept smiling. 

“I’m nothing like that,” Dad mumbled. 

Sai hugged him. His Dad needed to be distracted so badly, and so did Mum. “No, you’re better than him. Dad, if there was a fight between you and Zatoichi, who would win?” He winked at Mum.

Mum grinned, understanding him immediately. “Yes, who?” She got up and took a pillow. “I’ll be Zatoichi,” she said and hit Dad. “I win.” She sat back down, hugging it close to her chest, and smiling at them.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Dad shouted. He got up, picked up two of the pillows and threw one at Sai. “Defend yourself.”

Sai raised the pillow. “Ha. Prepare to suffer Heaven’s punishment,” he said as he tried to hit Dad.

Dad hit him on the side. “One.”

“I’ll show you now,” Sai laughed as he hit back. It wasn’t the most grown-up of behaviours, but if it managed to make his parents forget their grief for a few moments, he’d be glad.


	78. Chapter 78

The moment Sai saw the black Mercedes slow down near their house he ran even faster. He managed to be at the entrance just as the car stopped. 

“Saito-san,” he gasped. He was good at running, but not sprinting. He’d have to remedy that. 

Saito-san smiled at him. “Sai, what a surprise.”

“You’ve come to see Father?”

“Indeed.”

“I’ll take you to him,” he said, dismissing the maids. “Can I ask you a few questions as we go there?”

“Of course, Sai. What is that?”

“A new book of Go problems. It’s supposed to be for advanced players.” He had such hopes for it. “Saito-san?” How could he ask without sounding rude? “Nevermind.”

The older man stopped. “What is troubling you, Sai?”

“Is Father really going to become your second-in-command now?”

“Well, he’s already in charge of several operations, so, yes.” He grinned. “It’s about time he got promoted. Besides, I don’t want to run the Group for long. The sooner he becomes my second, the sooner I can also retire and go somewhere to enjoy the rest of my life. Like Boss did.”

Sai chuckled. “Yes, who would have thought that he’s up in Furano photographing flowers. I knew he was interested in plants, but this…” This was quite surprising. He laughed. 

“He said he can’t wait for December to photograph the monkeys.”

“And he also mentioned whale watching in Okinawa. He really knows how to live.”

“So you can understand how I’m looking forward to this carefree, retired man of the world lifestyle.”

Sai smiled at him. Would getting promoted mean that Dad would go live at Grandad’s place? That was his real question, but how could he ask that without sounding like a baby? He didn’t want Dad to leave; he wasn’t ready for living all alone in the house. “Father is here,” he said in front of the path to the teahouse. “Will you be staying for lunch?”

He nodded.

“I will notify the kitchen staff, then. I’ll see you later, Saito-san.”

He really didn’t want Dad to leave him. Next time he saw Saito-san he’d beg him not to take an early retirement. 

“Ah, the Young Master,” Miki-chan told him. “Is it time for ice-cream?”

Sai smiled. “I bought melon for Mum,” he said as he put down his grocery bag on the counter. 

Chef Tanaka came to inspect them. He took a deep breath, smelling them, and then he tapped the bottom. “These are the perfect melons, Sai. Well done.”

“See? I was paying attention to what you were saying,” he said proudly as he started cutting up one of the fruits. 

“The Young Master should be rewarded with ice-cream for that.”

Sai grinned. That wasn’t why he had done it, but he wouldn’t turn down that kind of reward. 

Once he’d taken out small round scoops and mixed them with melon cut in squares in a bowl, he showed it again to the staff. “That is cute, isn’t it?”

“Maybe you can add some red grapes. And with the rest I’ll make you melon parfait,” Chef Tanaka said. 

“Thank you.” Yes, his bowl with mixed melon and grapes looked pretty indeed. Mum wouldn’t turn down something so cute. “Oh, and we’ll have Saito-san staying for lunch,” he shouted as he walked out. “Thank you for taking care of things.”

Miki-chan laughed. 

Mum was at the corridor staring at the garden. Sai brought out a small table and put the bowl there for her. “Time for your snack, Mum.”

“Thank you, Sai.” She looked at it and Sai looked at her. Please, please, eat it, Mum. After long moments she picked up the bowl and started eating daintily. 

Sai let out a sigh of relief. He opened his new book, and started reading. That way, if Mum wanted more, he’d fulfil her wish immediately. 

&*&*

Hikaru came out of Touya-sensei’s salon looking shaken. 

“What is it, baby?” Seiji asked the moment Hikaru was in the car. 

“Sai.”

“What about him? What happened?”

“Ukyou-san is unwell. He thinks she’s dying .”

“Ah.”

“He said she’s been losing weight and she’s sleeping a lot.” Hikaru frowned. “You don’t look very surprised.”

“Oriya had mentioned she was ill at Muraki’s funeral.”

“Why did you keep that from me?”

“Because Ukyou wanted to keep it a secret.”

“But Oriya told you.”

Seiji smiled. “He’s trying to be honest with me. It’s a little too late,” he added immediately, “but it’s appreciated.”

Hikaru made a face. 

“Baby, don’t tell me you mind that I talk to Oriya.”

“Well…”

Yes, Hikaru definitely looked unhappy about it. “Hikaru, Oriya and I have Sai’s well-being to consider. He only told me because he understood that Sai will need my support while Ukyou is sick. And now that you also know, I hope that Sai will have your support as well.”

“Why are you so adult?”

Seiji laughed for a moment. “Seriously, though. If it really bothers you, I’ll only talk to Sai from now on.”

Hikaru looked outside. 

“Fine, I’ll stop talking to him.”

“I didn’t say that,” Hikaru protested immediately. “But it bothers me a little. That man made you unhappy, Seiji. You shouldn’t be involved with him anymore, or he will hurt you again.”

Seiji smiled. Hikaru was far too good for him. “Right now, with Ukyou being sick, the only one in danger of being hurt is Oriya.”

Hikaru made another face. 

“You will be polite to him if we meet again, won’t you?”

“I was polite at the funeral, wasn’t I?”

If polite was nodding to him from a distance and Oriya nodding back, then yes, he had been. Seiji sighed. Expecting more than that from either of them was too much, he supposed. 

“Where are we going for lunch?” Hikaru suddenly asked, changing the subject. 

“You’ll see.”

“I hope it’s seafood. I love seafood.”

“You love everything.”

Hikaru put his hand on Seiji’s dick. “I do,” he said stroking him once and then letting his hand rest there as Seiji drove.

He smiled. That slight weight on his cock made him feel more than arousal. It made him feel warm inside. Hikaru was such a treasure.

&*&*

Oriya covered Ukyou with the sheet. She was so close, and yet so far. And she’d be further away soon. First Muraki, then Seiji, now her. His bonds to the world were breaking one by one. Only Sai remained, but him, Oriya himself would have to let go. 

Sai leaned down and kissed her forehead. How he envied him. Ukyou did not mind his touches, still seeing him as the baby she’d fallen in love with years ago. Then Sai looked up and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“What for, Sai?” He led him outside, so they could talk without disturbing her sleep.

“For letting me follow you at work tonight,” he said. “Can you wait a few minutes?”

Oriya smiled, nodding. 

Sai jumped down to the garden and ran. 

He was probably going to the kitchen, wasn’t he? He had to make sure they both exercised more, if Sai continued his love affair with high-calorie desserts. Why couldn’t he be satisfied with fruits? Or kakigori? 

At least better that than alcohol, he grinned. 

Sai ran back moments later carrying a tray. “Your melon kakigori, Sir,” he said bowing with a flourish. 

“Thank you, that is excellent,” he said, bowing a little. “Thank you,” he said again when Sai offered him a bowl. He was pleased to see that Sai had also chosen kakigori, instead of melon parfait. “It really is perfect at the end of such a warm day.”

Sai gave him a bright smile. 

They ate in silence for a while. The coolness and sweetness of the frozen, shaved melon were really perfect. He felt himself relax with pleasure. Ah, simple things were the best. 

Sai fidgeted for a second. “Dad?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“What for?”

Sai put aside his dessert and bowed formally. “Father, forgive me. I accused you of being a tease but today I saw that you are not one.”

“Eh? Oh, that,” he smiled. “You are forgiven, Sai.”

Sai sat up.

“It is my fault for not teaching you well that one should behave differently in public than in private.” He smiled. “You see, I always liked how honest your behavior is. So much like your Father’s.” 

“Still, I’m sorry. I should have known better. I’m not a child anymore.”

Oriya just smiled again.

Sai smiled back. “I really would like to do this again sometime. I learned a lot today.”

“Like what? How to pour sake for drunken idiots? How to pretend that you don’t know that their mind is elsewhere when you tell them the menu? Hardly skills you’ll need at a Go tournament.”

Sai laughed. “Well, pretending not to know what my opponent is thinking might be a good skill. Playing with Papa has improved my deep reading of the game, and…” He laughed again. “I was accused once of being a mind-reader by my opponent.”

“Really?” That was amusing. 

“Yes,” he nodded vigorously, almost comically. “So, yes, I would like to learn that. But also learn how you talk to people, and change subjects when you don’t like something and… you know, be social. It would be good for me.”

Oriya smiled. “But instead of changing the subject I kicked out our last customer because he’d annoyed me.”

Sai hugged him. “And I know you did it for me, Dad. Thank you.”

Oriya ruffled his hair. Of course he had. He couldn’t put up with people having dirty thoughts about his precious son. And if the idiot failed to learn his lesson, Oriya would destroy him. He smiled. 

Sai relaxed against him. “Dad?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Mum is dying, isn’t she?” He sighed. “She hasn’t said anything but I can see it. She’s lost so much weight and she is so tired all the time.”

Oriya couldn’t deny it.

“Life is unfair. First we lost Uncle Muraki, then Papa left us, and now Mum is …” He sighed again. “Next time, please find someone who won’t hurt us, Daddy.”

“I can’t make such promises, Sai.” He didn’t think he’d want to find anyone after Ukyou. He was tired of loving and losing. So tired. 

Sai made a soft, unhappy noise. “Well, you have me, Daddy. And I have you. So we can’t be sad.”

“That’s true, Sai.”

“Good. Because I don’t like being sad. I hate it.”

“So do I, Sai. But sometimes, things happen…”

“Like losing Uncle, and Papa, and Mum…” 

“Exactly. And then we have to be sad, or else we’ll break. Like your Uncle. His pride and denial drove him mad.”

Sai didn’t reply. 

Oriya smiled. “You’re falling asleep, Sai. Get up.”

“Hm?”

“Up, Sai, time for bed.”

“Ah.” Sai pulled away from him. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Oriya nodded. It was probably a bad idea but all Sai could think of, was how comforted he was by being near him. Ah, how would he ever let Sai go when he always gave in to his demands? 

Well, life would make him; he was certain of it. It had made him give up Muraki, and Seiji, and Ukyou. He could indulge Sai until he couldn’t anymore.

&*&*

Oriya woke up feeling hot. He opened his eyes and Nefret stared back at him from her perch on his chest. He grabbed her by the nape and placed her on Sai's head.

Yes, letting Sai sleep with him was a bad idea. Why had he agreed? He checked on Ukyou. still asleep. Relieved, he rolled over and went back to sleep.


	79. Chapter 79

The light knock on his door made Oriya stop. “Come in, Sai,” he asked, putting away his papers.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You never call me ‘Master’,” Oriya smiled as he turned around. “What can I do for you?”

Sai approached him with a deep sigh. He sat next to him and Oriya immediately hugged him. Sai melted against him. “Dad,” he sighed again, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, “The first of the preliminary games for the Oza title is in two days.”

Oriya nodded. He’d already booked Sai’s hotel and train tickets. 

“I don’t want to go,” Sai whispered.

“What?”

“Don’t shout,” Sai pleaded quietly, putting his hands over his ears for dramatic effect. 

Oriya counted to three. He hadn’t shouted. “Why don’t you want to go?” he asked Sai with a calm he didn’t feel. Sai kept moaning that he was holding him back, and now that he’d finally realized that nothing he did ever mattered, and Sai could do whatever he pleased, Sai didn’t want to go?

Sai glanced towards the garden. “Mum,” he said.

Ah. “Ukyou-chan will be fine.” As fine as someone dying could be, that was.

“Really?” Sai moved away from him. “Dad, I know you think I’m an immature and spoiled child.”

Oriya couldn’t help but smile. He did, but not all the time. 

“But I’m not,” Sai continued. “Well, part of me isn’t,” he clarified with a sigh. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”

Oriya waited. He’d been thinking a lot as well, especially how he should have died years ago, and how pointless everything was. Utterly and miserably pointless. 

“I used to think that I was given this second chance because I love Go so much. That the gods showed mercy on me, even though I had learned my lesson.”

“What lesson, Sai?”

“That no one lives for their own sake. I had thought that Torajiro had lived for me, that then I held on to my ghostly existence for Hikaru, and then I came back because of my love for Go. But, I’ve been thinking, what if I came back to learn how to let go of my attachment to Go?”

Oriya kept smiling and counted to ten. Dealing with Sai had given him great insight into his father’s behavior. Not that excused him, but at least now Oriya understood why his father used to punish him. Father must have found him as difficult as he found Sai sometimes. “Can you explain this to me, Sai?”

“In my past existence, all I cared for was Go. I now understand that I had neglected my wife, too proud to have been chosen as the Emperor’s Go instructor, and maybe too immature to understand her pride. Then, pride and honor hurt, I pushed aside my family’s feelings, and killed myself. Only Go mattered. When Torajiro died, all I cared was that I couldn’t play any longer. When I found Hikaru, I forced him to play and was angry at him whenever he didn’t let me.”

Oriya smiled and patted Sai’s hand. “Yes, that sounds like you were obsessed with Go. But Go is part of you. You know that you only started talking like a normal three-year-old when you started playing Go? Before that you’d just use words, never sentences. I had been so worried. But the moment you started playing, something inside you … broke free, for lack of a better expression, and unlocked your ability to develop. You wouldn’t be you without Go.”

Sai looked at him shocked. “Really?”

“Really. I had taken you to pediatricians and speech-language pathologists and they all insisted you were well, but stubborn, and that you’d speak when you were ready. It turned out you were ready when you had to play Go.”

Sai hugged him. “I have made you so worried, Dad.”

“Don’t be stupid,” he smiled. How could he have not been worried when his precious child was having problems? How could he not worry then, when his precious child was talking about abandoning all his dreams, and for what?

Sai smiled back. He moved away. “But that’s it, Daddy. I used to be so selfish and greedy, but being born into this family has shown me my selfishness. I thought that my aim of using Go as a bridge to bring people together would be enough, but now, with everything that’s happened, I see that this is not the way to overcome my selfishness. It is by taking care of Mum, and taking care of you, and the House, and… Go will always be there. Right now, being with you two is my priority.”

Oriya hid his mouth behind his hands as he started laughing. He really could understand why his father slapped him first and admonished him later. “Sai, don’t you get it?”

“Eh?”

“Whether you go away for three days or not will not make much difference. I promise you, Ukyou-chan will be here when you are back,” he whispered.

“How can you say that? You’ve seen her,” he replied in an equally soft tone, wiping his eyes.

“I have, Sai, I have,” he sighed. “Have you noticed that she’s still eating?”

“Barely eating,” Sai corrected him.

“Yes, but even so, that is a good thing. When she switches to only liquid food, then you should be worried,” he repeated what Ukyou’s doctor had told him. 

Sai’s expression was stricken. He didn’t want to think what that meant. “Even so, you…”

“Sai, I will be fine.”

“No, you won’t be. You’re not fine now. You need me to...” keep you company, get you tea, make you eat ice-cream.

Oriya put his hand on Sai’s, and he immediately stopped. “Sai, I need you to be yourself. And you are you when you play Go.”

“But…”

He clearly had to guilt-trip his son. He smiled. “Sai, I almost died to protect your Go. So, please, if you really want to take care of me, and make my well-being your priority, you will go to that tournament and play at the best of your abilities.” He hugged Sai. “Sai, we’ll be here when you are back, I promise.”

“You really mean it?”

“Yes.”

“And you won’t go to Grandad’s house?”

Oriya chuckled at how stressed Sai looked. What a weird thing to worry about. “Who told you that?”

“I overheard Auntie speaking to one of the maids. She said that now that you were the Master, you’d go live there, and that I’d be running this place. Or at least run the household here.”

“Yes, that’s how things are usually done in this family, but, I’m not going anywhere. Not now, Sai. First I’ll tear that place down, and then decide if it’s worth building my own house there.”

“You still have such resentment towards Grandad?”

“No, but I really hate that place. My room, the basement, the endless red roses. I hate it,” he half-lied. He’d been so unhappy in that place that he didn’t know if his hatred was just another expression of the despair he’d felt there. 

Sai hugged him. “Don’t be sad, Daddy.”

Oriya smiled. As always when Sai used that phrase, Oriya wondered. Did Sai remember that this was the very first full sentence he’d ever told him? “I won’t be, Sai. Especially if you go to that tournament and win.”

Sai looked at him. “That’s all I have to do to make you glad?”

“You don’t have to do anything to make me glad. But your winning would make me happier.”

Sai bowed formally. “I understand.” He stood up with a smile. “I’ll go tell Mum.”

“You do that, Sai.”

The moment the door closed behind Sai, Oriya let out a sigh. As long as Sai stayed away from their family business he’d be glad. 

&*&*

Seiji knew that the moment he stepped into the Institute the rumour mill would start again, but he couldn’t help it. The idea of Hikaru and Sai competing in the same room, both  
with the same goal, was far too tempting. He couldn’t not go. 

Ashiwara almost ran to greet him the moment he stopped by the door to the hall where the matches took place. “Ogata-Oza, what a surprise. Come to check the competition, or…?” He winked at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing.”

Seiji glared at him. “We studied under the same teacher, Ashiwara-kun. I expected more honesty from you.”

“Eh, well,” Ashiwara paled. He let Seiji inside the hall, and nodded towards Hikaru. “Fine. You really broke up with Oriya-san over Hikaru-kun?” Ashiwara asked him in a whisper. “And have you come to check on the progress of your … is boyfriend the correct term, or partner, in this case?”

Seiji shrugged. He wasn’t sure. 

“So, the rumours are true.”

“I have nothing to hide. Yes, Oriya-san and I broke up. But it wasn’t over Hikaru, even though Hikaru and I are together now.”

Ashiwara nodded. “I see. Akira-kun told me that Oriya-san was ill?”

Seiji smirked. “Yes, but he’s found comfort in the arms of his college love, so, don’t get your hopes up.”

“Me?” Ashiwara glared at him, “Just because I made a pass at him ten years ago does not mean I’m still interested. Why would I be?”

The man still protested too much, in Seiji’s opinion. He decided to change the subject. “If you’ve noticed Hikaru is here, you must also have noticed Sai.”

“Ah, yes.” Ashiwara smiled. “He’s playing more aggressively than usual.”

“But is he playing well? That is the question.”

“Let’s go see, shall we?” Ashiwara smiled again. 

Seiji followed him. Sai didn’t even acknowledge him, so focused he was on the board. He noticed the closed fan in Sai’s left hand. Hikaru used to carry one such fan years ago, but then he’d stopped. 

Sai suddenly lifted his hand, opened the fan with one movement and hid his face behind it. The man facing Sai might have been confused, but Seiji wasn’t. He knew that happy, self-satisfied gaze. Sai was about to annihilate his opponent. And how graceful he was while he was doing it. 

Seiji smiled proudly. His tiger cub had grown into a beautiful, dangerous beast. How magnificent. 

Sai’s opponent studied the board. So did Seiji. Then he put down a stone. 

Seiji moved away, deciding to check up on the others. “The idiot,” he whispered at Ashiwara. “He’s already lost but doesn’t know it.”

“You’re not worried? Sai loves drawing out games.”

“Who knows?” He wasn’t worried, but he was curious. How were things at home? Despite what Oriya had said, he hadn’t contacted Seiji once in the last month, and Sai only said that Ukyou was ill, nothing else. 

Hikaru noticed him immediately. He looked up, gave him a bright smile for a second, and then went back to studying the board. 

Seiji watched him play for a while. He found himself rooting for Sai. No matter how much he loved Hikaru, he’d rather have his son as his challenger. He missed playing against him. 

“Would you like some tea?” Ashiwara suddenly asked him. “There are two more hours left before…” One of the judges made a gesture. “Oh, Sai has won.”

Seiji grinned. “There was no doubt about that.”

“I have to confirm the end of the game,” Ashiwara said. 

Seiji followed him again. “Congratulations on your win, Sai.”

“Thank you. Ashiwara-sensei, may I be excused? I need to make a call.”

“Just a moment.”

Seiji couldn’t help but smile at how anxious Sai looked. “Sai, you will call home in two minutes. Relax.”

Sai glared at him for a second. “You don’t understand,” he muttered. 

“I do, Sai. Ashiwara-kun?”

“Yes, fine, Sai.”

Sai almost ran out of the room, Seiji following him. “Dad?” Sai asked worriedly. “Is Mum okay?... Ah, I’m glad. Did she eat?... What?... Ah… Oh, that’s my favourite too. When I’m back, we’ll all have vanilla ice-cream… What? I won…. Thank you,” Sai said with a bright smile. “I used the fan you gave me. Thank you…. See you tomorrow, Daddy. Kiss Mum for me. Ah,” he sighed. 

“Ukyou…” Was not getting any better, was she? What a stupid question it would be if he asked it. 

Sai shook his head. 

“Sai, how is Oriya?”

“He’s…” Sai shrugged. 

He sighed. Oriya and Sai still kept him out of their own, little world. 

“Dad is not well, Father,” Sai suddenly told him, hugging himself. “I don’t know how to help him.”

Screw it. Seiji hugged Sai, even though he knew that Sai already had one over-indulgent parent and he didn’t need another. “Sai, would you like to spend the night at my place? You shouldn’t be alone tonight, son.”

Sai looked at him like he wanted to say ‘yes’, but was too scared to say so. “But… you have Hikaru.”

“Yes, but he will understand. You are my son, and his friend. He won’t mind.”

“My hotel…”

“Don’t tell me you’re worried about wasting money?”

Sai chuckled. “No, but… I want you to have your privacy, Father. Your flat is small.”

“Says the person whose bedroom is right next to his father’s. If I could put up with so little privacy for all these years, I can put up for one more night.”

“Are you sure?” Sai still wanted to accept, and he was still hesitant.

“Yes, Sai. I don’t want you to be alone, Sai. Please?”

“Alright. Thank you, Father.” 

Seiji ruffled his hair. “No, thank you, Sai.” He pulled Sai down and they sat on the steps, Sai leaning against him. His poor Sai. He was too young to be dealing with so much family drama. 

“Father?”

“Yes, son?”

“Can we get ice-cream on the way to your flat?”

Seiji smiled. “And ramen too, for Hikaru.”

&*&*

Hikaru raised his beer. “To winning,” he said grinning. 

Sai lifted his glass of soda. “To winning,” he smiled. 

“I’m so proud of you both,” Seiji said, extending his arms and pulling them both into a hug. “I can’t wait till one of you challenges me for the title.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Sai asked curiously.

“Nothing would make me happier, son.” He kissed Sai on the forehead.

Hikaru shook his head. Seiji was drunk, but he was a happy drunk. “What if I challenged you?” he asked.

“That would also make me very happy, Hikaru.” Seiji kissed him on the lips for a second. 

Yes, definitely drunk, if he didn’t care about kissing him in public. Hikaru felt his heart beat faster. Even Sai’s little disapproving grimace couldn’t dampen his good mood. 

Seiji smiled at him. “Do you want another beer, Hikaru? Something more to eat?”

“”No, I’m good.”

“Sai?”

Sai shook his head. “I’m saving some space for ice-cream.”

Seiji laughed. “Of course you are, Sai.” He stood up, finishing his beer as he did so. “Well, if you are done, let’s go in search of ice-cream.”

Sai almost upturned his seat in his haste to get up. Hikaru smiled. “No need to be in a hurry. I know of a few places around here that serve ice-cream. Good ice-cream,” he clarified as he followed them out. 

Sai walked a little slowly, so that Hikaru walked beside him. “Congratulations on your win, Hikaru.”

“Thank you. Same to you. I heard you played a good game. I will be studying the record later.”

“I can recreate it for you.”

Hikaru smiled. It seemed that Sai had really and finally forgiven him. This was the first time he’d suggested to show him a game. “Thanks. Seiji, here,” he shouted pointing at a small shop. “They have the best ice-cream in the neighbourhood.”

“What are we waiting for?” Sai rushed towards the entrance.

Hikaru shared a smile with Seiji. “He’s such a sweet kid.”

Seiji nodded. “I asked him to spend the night with us.”

“What?” Hikaru shouted. “What?”

“What ‘what’? He’s my son.”

Sai turned to look at them. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Hikaru promised, waving at Sai. Just because Sai had forgiven him, and he missed Sai, did not mean that he was ready to spend the night under the same roof as him. 

&*&*

Seiji knew that Hikaru would talk to him, so he tried to delay going to bed as much as possible. By one, though, Sai was nodding off at one of his jokes and Seiji took pity on him. “You should go to sleep, son.” 

Sai blinked at him. He stood up and helped Seiji bring out sheets and a pillow. “You can go to the bathroom, Sai,” he said. “I’ll make your bed.”

“Thanks, Father.”

The moment he and Hikaru were alone, Hikaru glared at him. “I know what you were doing, and don’t think you got away with it. I’m taking the bathroom next,” he shouted. 

Seiji sighed. “Can’t it wait?” He wasn’t drunk anymore, so he really didn’t want to deal with Hikaru’s disapproval of his decision to have Sai over. 

Hikaru snorted. He smiled at Sai, and went to the bathroom. 

Seiji waited until Sai had folded himself on the sofa. “You can stretch your legs,” he laughed. 

Sai smiled at him. “Thank you for letting me stay over, Father.”

“It’s my pleasure, Sai.” He tucked him in and kissed him. “Sleep well, son.”

“You too, Father. Good night, Hikaru,” he shouted. 

Seiji smiled. “See you in the morning.” He went to the bedroom, changed, and waited for Hikaru to come out. The minute he was, he ran into the bathroom, where he took his time with everything, hoping that Hikaru would have fallen asleep by the time he was out. 

No such luck. Hikaru was waiting for him. “Seiji,” he started, “I know this is your home, but I wish you’d talked to me before inviting Sai here.”

“Why is that a problem?” 

“Because I also live here. Shouldn’t you have talked to me?”

“It’s Sai.”

“I know it is Sai, and I don’t mind.” He smiled. “Well, kind of.” Seiji lay down next to him. Hikaru immediately pulled him close and hugged him. “How can we have sex with Sai next door?” he whispered, undulating against Seiji. “I’ve been dreaming of nothing but ‘congratulations-on-your-win’ sex all evening, and then you tell me that Sai will spend the night with us? So not on, Seiji.”

Seiji laughed. “Sai’s used to me having sex in the room next door. Don’t worry.”

“Easy for you to say. Sai is….”

Seiji silenced him with a kiss. He knew Sai didn’t mind; it was about time for Hikaru to get used to it as well.

&*&*

Oriya stepped into his room wanting nothing but to go to bed and forget about everything and everyone. His idiot customers were so annoying, but he still hadn’t found someone he could trust to take over his place and deal with them. And he missed Sai. 

Sai would always leave a lamp lit for him, so he wouldn’t have to walk into the darkness of his room. He was so considerate. Not that he would expect this of Ukyou; she was too ill to think of such things. He just missed Sai.

At least someone had made his bed, and that was waiting for him. He took off his yukata and lay down, studying Ukyou. She had become so frail, she seemed dwarfed by the large pillow she was hugging. 

A large pillow that looked quite familiar. Oriya wished she were awake so he could ask her where she’d found it. He was quite certain he’d hidden it well inside the storeroom. Had one of the maids brought it out, not knowing what it was? Perhaps one of the new girls?”

He sighed, and turned away from her and towards the garden. The moonlight reminded him of _him_ , pale and silvery and elusive. Forever out of reach. He sighed. Death was a form of freedom, wasn’t it? Woe to those who stayed behind. 

&*&*  
Sai woke up to the scent of frying eggs. It took him a second to remember where he was. At Father’s, where he’d cried himself to sleep after listening to Father and Hikaru whisper to each other, and then have sex – that sounded energetic and passionate, from the sounds of it. He felt tears at the corners of his eyes. 

His parents would never get together. Father had moved on, and he had to accept it, not just respect it as Dad had asked him. Father had sounded … different with Hikaru, and, if Sai were honest, Father had felt different with Hikaru. He felt carefree and enthusiastic. Father was different, and everything was different. 

Sai sat up and rubbed his eyes. He and Dad would be miserable together in their far too quiet home, and one day Dad would move to his new house, and Sai would be all alone. He didn’t like being alone. He hated it. 

For a moment he wished he could go back to sleep and pretend he hadn’t heard anything. But no, he had to be brave and face all of life’s adversities. Including Father having an affair with Hikaru. He jumped up and went to the kitchen. 

Hikaru was seated while Father cooked an omelette. Hikaru looked away from him the moment he saw him. 

So, he was embarrassed? Hm. Sai leaned over him and hugged him by the shoulders. “I’m surprised you’re up already. You sounded like you were … enjoying yourself a bit too much last night,” he grinned. 

Hikaru’s whole face turned red. “Sai,” he said in a high-pitched voice. 

Sai smiled at him. “You did.”

“Sai, are you trying to embarrass Hikaru?” Father told him sternly. 

“Yes, and I’m succeeding. You’re not doing a very good job, Father. I thought you’d changed the easily embarrassed model for the shameless one.”

“Sai,” both Father and Hikaru shouted at him, Father annoyed, Hikaru shocked. 

“What?” he blinked at them innocently. 

“If this were your home, I’d tell you to go to your room immediately.”

“I was just joking,” he said, still looking as innocent as possible. “I thought you both wanted me to accept your relationship. Now that I do, you still complain?”

Father shook his head and turned towards the pan again. Hikaru stared at him, looking hurt.

“I’m sorry if I offended you, but you were quite loud yesterday. You can’t be loud and not expect me to notice.”

“Sai,” Father sighed. He took out a plate and placed an omelette on it. “Just eat your food, please,” he said as he put the plate in front of Sai. 

Sai noticed suddenly that while Hikaru had a plate of toast with jam and butter next to it, there were two bowls waiting for him. Father had made Japanese breakfast for him. He felt stupid. Father still loved him, despite his being with Hikaru. 

“I thought you were ok with me and Seiji,” Hikaru whispered to him. 

“I am,” he said as he uncovered one of the bowls to find fluffy white rice inside. He couldn’t not be ok with it; Dad had told him it was his duty. “I wouldn’t tease you otherwise.” 

“Sai, have you ever thought that maybe you are bullied so much because you have a sharp tongue?” Father asked him. 

Sai stared at him, feeling hurt and stupid. What would Daddy do? Dad would keep quiet, accepting whatever Father told him. Well, he wasn’t Daddy. “I only spoke the truth. I thought you would appreciate it.”

Seiji shook his head. “You were trying to be hurtful, Sai.”

“No, I was trying to tease you. I teased you and Dad all the time and you didn’t mind. Why is Hikaru so special?” he blurted out, feeling betrayed by his tongue on top of everything else. This was his truth; he shouldn’t have told them.

Father glared at him. 

“Sai,” Hikaru sighed. 

Sai put down his chopsticks. “No, I don’t care about what you have to say. I’m fine with you two, I really am, but you don’t believe me,” he started crying. “What must I do to prove it to you? Organize your wedding?”

Father chuckled. “Sai, really.”

Hikaru hugged him suddenly. “I’m sorry, Sai. I believe you. Please, don’t cry.”

Sai sniffled, trying not to laugh. When school started, he would join the drama club. His home was too small a stage for him. 

&*&*

Oriya waited until breakfast had been served and they were alone. 

Ukyou-chan spoke before him. “I would never have thought you’d need a hug pillow,” she smiled. “Especially one with _his_ picture.”

He grinned. “Me neither. It was a gift.”

“From _him_?”

He nodded as he stood up. “Wait,” he said as he ran out of the dining room and went straight at the storeroom. He wished he could hide things so well he could forget where he’d put them, but that was not the case. He found the other pillow and ran back to Ukyou.

The moment she saw it she started laughing. “Really?”

He hugged it, taking care that the side with Seiji’s face was pressed against his chest. “Seiji gave this to me the first time he went abroad for a match. He knew I like to snuggle, so he didn’t want to leave me all alone,” he sighed. Seiji had loved him once. “Then,” he smiled, pulling himself together, “ _he_ gave me that one because he didn’t want to lose to anyone.”

Ukyou smiled. “That is true. He was so competitive. Oriya? Can you bring that one here? I want to hug something too.”

Oriya wished he could tell her that he was right there. Instead he just nodded at her. “I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you.”

Woe to the ones who were left behind. Yet, how could he complain? He had been loved when he hadn’t expected it. He should be glad. 

And one day he’d say it and believe it. 

&*&*

Seiji waited until Hikaru left. He let Sai help him with cleaning up the kitchen and then the living room, and then, when they were done and they shared some tea, he decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. “Sai.”

“Yes, Father?

Sai looked so innocent and so pure with his eyes wide open and his expression so curious. No one would imagine he was a manipulative, spoiled brat. A brat whose world was falling apart. He ruffled his hair. “Nothing, Sai.”

Sai kept looking at him. 

Ah, fuck it. “Sai, Hikaru means a lot to me. Please, don’t tease him from now on.”

“Alright.” He grinned. “Not even a little? Once a week?”

He laughed. “Perhaps once a week.”

Sai’s expression turned serious. “Father, do you love Hikaru more than you loved Dad?”

Ah, he should have known this was coming. “Sai, you can’t measure love. I love Hikaru in a different way. And,” he smiled, “I still care for Oriya deeply. I always will, but now I’m with Hikaru.”

“I understand that,” Sai replied hurriedly. “It’s just…”

“That you wish I was with your father still.”

Sai nodded. He looked so young and helpless for a moment. “I know you’re happy with Hikaru,” Sai told him quietly. “And I’m happy for you, Father. But when I think of Dad, and myself, it hurts a little that you’re happy.”

Seiji hugged him. “It will get better.”

Sai shrugged. “If it weren’t for Go, I’d go mad,” he whispered. “King Lear levels of mad,” he said waving his arms around, and almost hitting Seiji. 

Seiji kissed his forehead. What a drama queen he had in Sai. “Ah, Sai. How is your father?”

“Miserable.”

“I told him I’d do anything if he needed me, but the idiot hasn’t contacted me.”

Sai smiled a little. 

“What if I came to Kyoto with you? Would you like that?”

“You would?”

He nodded. If the idiot thought he could shut him out, he’d have another thing coming. He smiled. “Sai, you are my family and I care for you. You and your father. My being with Hikaru can’t change that.”

Sai’s arms tightened around him. “Thank you.”

Now he just had to explain that to Hikaru. Fuck. His life was complicated. Hamlet levels of complicated.

&*&*

Hikaru put down his phone with a sigh.

“What is it?” Akira asked him immediately.

“Seiji. He’s taking Sai to Kyoto.” He didn’t like it.

Akira nodded. “Are you afraid he’ll get back to Oriya-san?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “No.”

“Then? Do you mind that he spends time with Sai?”

“No. It’s just that Oriya-san is not good for Seiji. And well,” he sighed, “I know Sai wants them to get back together. What if Sai managed to convince Seiji to return to that man?”

“I’ve never known Ogata-san to do something he didn’t want. Don’t worry, Hikaru. Seiji will come back to you.” Akira smiled at him. “So, where were we before we got interrupted?”

Hikaru put down a stone. “There.” He grinned. Sai was clever, but so was Hikaru. Once Seiji came back, he’d show him exactly what he had missed by going to Kyoto for the weekend.

&*&*

Oriya was waiting for them at the door. Sai ran to hug him the moment he saw him. “How is Mum?” he asked.

“She’s as well as can be expected,” he smiled, “and waiting for you to bring her snack. Today’s special is vanilla ice-cream.”

Sai ran inside the house dropping his bag by Oriya’s feet. 

“Your son is five,” Seiji smiled. 

“I know,” Oriya smiled back. “That’s okay. He’s a very considerate five-year-old.”

“He will have to grow up someday.”

“I know. Let me show you to your room,” Oriya said picking up Sai’s bag. 

So, that discussion was over? He’d let Oriya think that for a while. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

Seiji studied him. He’d lost weight. “Are you taking care of yourself? If you make yourself sick, you won’t be able to take care of anyone.”

Oriya smiled but didn’t reply. 

“Oriya, I’m not your enemy,” Seiji whispered. “You can talk to me.”

“About what? I’m busy, Ukyou is dying, and Sai keeps changing his mind about what he wants to do in life. I swear, he’s going to cause me a heart attack someday.”

“What can I do to help? Want me to take Sai back to Tokyo?”

“I doubt he’d agree to that. He’s too attached to Ukyou. If she dies while he’s away, he’ll never forgive us.”

“What else can I do?’

“Just listen to Sai when he calls you, and play Go with him.”

“And for you?”

Oriya shrugged. “I thought it best if you stayed at this side of the house,” he said as he led Seiji to the room that was the furthest away from his. “You’ll have peace and quiet here.”

“Stop shutting me out,” Seiji glared at him. 

Oriya opened the door to his room. “There is nothing you can do, Seiji,” Oriya said quietly. “Nothing any of us can do. I… Dinner will be served at six. We have two private parties tonight, in addition to the usual service, so it would be appreciated if you stayed away from the public areas of the house after dinner.”

“Oriya, you’re doing it again,” he sighed. “You and Sai have your own world, and I’ll never be included, will I?”

Oriya stared at him. “You could be, if you wanted.”

“You’re the one not talking to me.”

“You seem like you need tea,” Oriya told him stepping outside. “Come.” 

Seiji smiled as he followed him. With a few, select people Oriya used his teahouse like a Catholic priest used a confessional. Seiji was glad to see he had not been excluded from that group. 

He waited while Oriya started making tea. There were a couple of blue Chinese bellflowers on the vase over his seat that matched the blue of Oriya’s kimono. Seiji wouldn’t be surprised if there were blue flowers dotted inside the dining room that evening. Oriya tended to like things that matched.

“Is Sai really that difficult?” Oriya suddenly asked. 

“Well,” he smiled. “He likes to annoy people, but I suspect that’s how he copes with things.” Oriya nodded. “What does he want to do now?”

“He wants to stay here and take care of Ukyou and me. I had to twist his arm figuratively to make him compete at the tournament. Maybe you can help with that?”

“How?”

“Play Go with him. Make him remember that he loves the game. Right now he plays to forget the rest of his life.”

“I know.” He took the bowl from Oriya. “He told me so. With dramatic gestures and lots of sighing. He’s such a drama queen,” he laughed. 

Oriya laughed as well. “That’s what my father says about me. I think Sai is more dramatic than I ever was.”

Seiji wasn’t sure about that. He drank the tea, closing his eyes for a moment. It was lightly sweet and refreshing, welcoming. He smiled. “Perhaps he needs to get laid. Maybe having sex will make him stop being so curious about it. Else, why would he joke about it so much?”

Oriya shook his head. “I think his joking about it masks his lack of desire. He’s not…” He shook his head.

“Not what?”

“He’s not even … taking care of things himself,” Oriya said, and his cheeks reddened a little. 

“How would you know?” he grinned, giving the bowl back to him. 

“Because… Nine times out of ten he sleeps in my room. And…” Oriya’s blush deepened. He didn’t even look down as he started cleaning. “The maids would have told me if they had found evidence of … you know, in his room or your study.”

“Your maids are such busybodies.”

“I know,” Oriya groaned. 

He chuckled at Oriya’s tired expression. “Maybe he does it when he’s outside.”

“He only leaves the house to buy things. Well, mainly ice-cream.” He smiled. “Frankly, I’m more worried about his ice-cream intake than his lack of desire.”

“Yes. He’s still growing, but, he eats a lot.”

“And now that ice-cream is one of the few foods Ukyou can eat without throwing up, he’s using that as an excuse to stuff himself.”

Seiji looked away for a second. Sai had definitely done that without using that excuse the night before. 

“How much did you let him eat last night, Seiji?”

How did Oriya do that? “He only had a cup of ice-cream, but… he also wanted to try two types of frozen yogurt next.”

Oriya sighed. “Our break-up is affecting him so badly. He didn’t eat that much last summer.”

No wonder Oriya had expected that Sai would demand ice-cream after his win. “You really know everything that Sai does, and you keep track of it.” 

Oriya looked at him strangely. “Don’t you?” he asked, and Seiji knew that wasn’t what he meant to say. 

“I know he loves ice-cream, but never realized how much he could eat until now. He’s lucky to have you.”

“But he needs both of us, Seiji. No, I’m not trying to win you over,” he said hastily. “And I know I’ve been too busy to get in touch but, you shouldn’t let that stop you from contacting Sai.”

“Yes, what kept you so busy? You’d promised to talk to me at… you know, last month.” He couldn’t bring up Muraki’s funeral.

“Work, work, and more work. Ukyou.” He sighed. 

“How long until…” He couldn’t say that either.

“Not long.” He finished putting everything away. “She would like to see you.”

Seiji bowed slightly. “Thank you for the tea. I would like to see her too.”

“She’s lost more weight since you last saw her,” Oriya warned him. “Don’t comment on it. And don’t lie to her that she looks fine. She knows she doesn’t.”

Seiji nodded. Ah, Oriya, always trying to make sure everyone got along and were polite to each other. He wasn’t that stupid. 

The moment he saw Ukyou he realized why Oriya had to warn him. Ukyou was at the corridor, sitting on a rocking chair facing the garden. She looked like a skeleton covered in extremely pale skin. Sai was holding her hand and looking up at her as if she was still the same old Ukyou. Yes, he understood what Oriya meant; if he took Sai away from her, Sai would never forgive him. He smiled at them. “Hello.”

“Hello.” She patted Sai’s head. “Sai, my dearest, can you and Oriya-kun choose something nice for me to wear at dinner since we have guests?”

Sai nodded. “Can I choose a dress? Or maybe a kimono?”

Seiji chuckled. Of course Sai would find Ukyou’s usual tailored slacks and jackets offensive. 

“Yes, you may.”

“Thank you, Mum,” Sai told her as he leaned down to kiss her. “Dad, you heard Mum. Let’s choose something pretty.”

“Sai, maybe we can play some Go before dinner?”

“Yes,” Sai grinned. “We’ll see you later,” he said as he followed Oriya back into the room. 

Seiji noticed that Oriya closed the door behind them, wanting to give them more privacy. He sat next to her. “Sai will choose the most fanciful dress in your closet,” he smiled at her.

“Or kimono. I’m glad you came,” she said. “I’ve been meaning to thank you.”

“Why?”

“For leaving Oriya.”

Seiji looked at her shocked. 

“So, what I’ll say now will be even more scandalous,” she giggled. “When I’m gone, will you look after him, please?” She laughed again, probably at his shocked expression. “Just call him, and talk to him.”

“I will,” he promised.

“Thank you. You see, Oriya-kun and I started doing this thing some weeks ago. We share stories about people from our past.”

Seiji nodded. She meant Muraki, he was certain of it. Both had loved Muraki with the same mad passion that Muraki had loved them. 

“Afterwards, it would be good for him to keep sharing stories.”

About herself, she meant. Seiji felt an incredible sadness. She was a formidable woman. What a pity she would be gone soon.

“It’s helped me a lot,” she continued softly. “I don’t even have nightmares anymore. So, please, make sure he talks afterwards.”

“I will.”

“Sai will do his best, but, he can only do so much, you know?” 

“I do.”

“And you will take care of Sai, too, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” She looked like she was going to say something, but then she looked at the garden. “Can you give me that book that is next to you? Sai usually reads to me at this hour, but, he’s busy doing something he actually likes. He would have made a great personal shopper,” she laughed.

“I’m glad he’s chosen Go.”

“So am I.”

Seiji picked up the book. He opened it at the bookmarked page and started reading. He needed to escape the misery he felt at seeing Ukyou like this. His poor Sai. No wonder he made inappropriate jokes and ate too many sweets if this was what home was like. 

For a moment he felt guilty. If he’d never left Oriya, Ukyou would have been dying in a hospice alone, and neither Sai nor Oriya would have to be taking care of her every need, and for what? For having her waste away from them. If he had stayed, he would have been able to hold Oriya, and kiss him when he looked like he was about to cry. He would have been able to play Go with Sai and help him forget that July had been the cruelest month for them.

If he had stayed, he’d have had to watch Oriya kill Muraki, and then he too would have had nightmares, like Ukyou and Oriya did. 

No, he was better where he was. But he would keep his promise to Ukyou. He would take care of his family.

&*&*

Sai was glad that they had a restaurant. Mum’s two brothers with their wives and their children were there, and, instead of having just one guest, they suddenly had ten. Mum was happy, though. Her joy made her look pretty, and her eyes shone. 

It made him happier to think how well her clothes suited her. Sai was so glad he’d chosen that particular red nagajuban to go under Mum’s purple kimono. It really gave some colour to her skin. 

Sai slipped out to the garden so he could cry without anyone, especially Mum, seeing him. He had to be strong for her, and Daddy, but it was so hard. Everyone had such strong emotions, and Sai felt battered. Only Mum felt calm in the midst of all this chaos. 

“Sai?”

He wiped his tears hastily. He hadn’t even realized when Mum’s older brother had followed him out. “Sakuraiji-san.”

“Let me look at you. You have grown taller since last time I saw you.”

He nodded. 

“Have you given any thoughts as to the future?”

“Excuse me?”

Sakuraiji-san walked down to the garden and Sai followed him. “The future. You should follow in your parents’ footsteps, Sai.”

“I don’t understand. Dad doesn’t want me to take on his business.”

“I meant pharmacology, Sai. Or maybe business administration.” He sighed. “Ukyou was bad at business, and only showed up at the board meetings because she had to, but she was great in the lab. She helped create some of our best-selling and most important products, and her contribution to research was immeasurable. Your father too would have been a great researcher, if he hadn’t taken up his family business. Management seems to suit him just as well, though. Now that you will inherit Ukyou’s shares you should start thinking what role will you play in our company. Research or management?”

“Neither. I want to play Go.”

“Go is just a game, Sai. It’s useless in the real world.”

“Father makes millions every year just by playing. And so does Uncle Touya-sensei.”

Sakuraiji-san laughed. “A mere pittance compared to our company’s profits. Well, I understand this is not the right time for discussing this, but maybe we can continue this conversation in the future?”

 

“Maybe,” Sai said sourly. He didn’t want to think about the future or profits. Not when Mum was dying. 

“In any case, I didn’t follow you to talk about this. Ukyou-chan asked me to tell you that she’s waiting for you in her room.” He sighed deeply. 

“Thank you.”

There was a queue outside Mum and Dad’s room. What was all their staff doing there? He opened the door and saw that Mum was not alone. There was Auntie, her two sisters-in-law, her five nephews, and Hanako-san, one of their head-waitresses. 

“Ah, Sai,” she smiled at him. “Come here, I need your help.”

“Of course, Mum.”

“Can you bring me my silk scarves, please?”

Sai ran to the cabinet and opened the drawer. “All of them?”

“Yes, Sai.”

Sai took the boxes out carefully, stacked them on top of each other, and brought them to Mum.

“Thank you, Sai. Why don’t you sit here and help me with them? What do you think? Wouldn’t the one with the pink roses suit Hanako-chan perfectly?”

Sai nodded. He found the right one and gave it to Hanako-san. 

Hanako-san took it with a smile. “Thank you, Mistress.”

Mum smiled back. “Thank you, Hanako-chan.”

She left with a small bow. Miki-chan came into the room soon afterwards.

“The blue one with the snowdrops?”

Sai nodded. He suddenly couldn’t speak anymore. How could Mum be so calm, so accepting, so patient? He couldn’t understand. He could only admire her. 

&*&*

Oriya looked at the sky. Ukyou-chan had fallen asleep after she’d finished distributing her little gifts to everyone, but he couldn’t rest. A soft noise alerted him to Sai’s presence. “Yes, Sai?”

“How do you do that? I was being so quiet,” Sai complained as he settled next to him.

“Secret technique of the Eishin school,” he smiled. 

Sai snorted. “Bat ears, you mean.”

He smiled again. 

“Dad?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“How do you deal with everything? Because I can’t.”

“Sai?”

Sai hugged him. “I don’t get it that Mum is so calm. I’m so confused, and I think that I’ll miss her so, and I can’t believe this is happening to us. And you’re constantly sad, and Father feeling regret and joy at the same time, but now? After Mum gave presents to the staff members, everyone is sad. From Auntie to the newest of the kitchen maids, and her whole family…. I can’t stand it, Dad. It hurts so much. I can’t,” Sai shuddered. 

Oriya took out a small pill from his inro. “Sai, maybe you should have a quarter of this.”

“What’s… it’s one of your anti-anxiety pills.”

He nodded. 

“I don’t think I should take this without a doctor’s prescription.”

“Yes, but… Sai, you won’t get addicted if you take a quarter. It will just help you sleep, that’s all. Tomorrow, we’ll meditate together.”

“Is this how you manage?”

“Yes, a lot of meditation every day, and a bit of medication when necessary.”

“I’m not sure,” he said looking at it. 

“Sai, alcohol is more addictive than this. Just this once, you can take it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Sai.” A quarter wouldn’t hurt him, he was certain of it. And then he’d make sure that Sai wouldn’t find any of his pills, just in case. 

Sai took it reluctantly. “Alright, Dad. I’ll take it and try sleeping.”

“Yes, Sai.”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course. I’ll join you in five minutes, Sai.”

Sai kissed him on the cheek. “Mum is using _that_ pillow again,” he chuckled. “It’s cute.”

Oriya grinned. The moment Sai went back to the room, his smile fell. “Show yourself.”

There was no reply. 

“Show yourself or I’ll have you exorcised.”

Still no answer.

He stood up. “Muraki, don’t make me find you, or you’ll regret it,” he growled and started scanning the garden. 

A small, white ball of energy manifested itself in one corner. It grew, birdlike first, then taller, and leaner, until it coalesced into Muraki’s form, pale, transparent, but clearly him. He snorted as he went to meet him. “I always knew you were a dinosaur.”

“That’s harsh.”

“Your first form was dinosaur-like.”

“It was a bird.”

He smirked. 

Muraki stared at him seriously. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” he asked in a curious, almost childlike and innocent voice. 

“No, you idiot.”

Muraki smiled.

“What are you doing here? No, I know what you’re doing. I don’t know why.”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Oriya stared at him. 

“I want Ukyou to forgive me. Our afterlife will be very long if she doesn’t.” Muraki smiled again. “The spirits of the dead don’t change much. If Ukyou dies fearing and hating me, it will be difficult to change her opinion of me.” His expression turned pleading. “You know. Has she forgiven me?”

Oriya shrugged.

“Seriously? You can’t make me beg or guilt trip me anymore, Oriya. Not after you killed me.”

Oriya kept his expression blank. “You hate me, is that what you are saying?”

Muraki hugged him. There was no weight or warmth against him, only a faint perfume of roses and spices. “I’m saying, I don’t have the time to understand what you mean when you don’t say it. I had to escape Meifu to come here, and I don’t know how long the seals that keep my presence hidden will remain undiscovered. So, please, answer me.”

“I think she has. She loves you. That hasn’t changed.”

Muraki smiled. “And I don’t hate you, in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Of course not.” Muraki kissed him on the forehead. “I have to go. If they find my seals, it will take me ages before I’m able to come back. And I want to come back. For her.”

He nodded. “It won’t be long before she joins you.”

“And you’ll be left behind, my love. That stupid man, I ought to kill him.” Muraki’s angry energy made a wind rise. 

“Muraki, you will leave Seiji alone. If it weren’t for you, he wouldn’t have left me.”

Muraki grinned stupidly. “Eh, I think I liked it when you didn’t say what you meant. I could pretend I didn’t understand.”

“Go away, you idiot, or you will be discovered.”

One moment Muraki was there, the next there was just his scent. Oriya sighed. He had missed the idiot so much. Would Muraki visit him again? Or did he only care for Ukyou? Because he too needed him. So much.


	80. Chapter 80

Sai felt Dad nudge him. “Sai, Sai, wake up.”

“Hmpf?”

“Wake up, Sai.”

He sat up feeling like his head and his body were far too heavy for him. It had felt good taking the pill the night before; he’d felt wrapped in cotton and he slept almost immediately, but if this was how it felt the next day? No, not for him this kind of medication. He’d stick to meditating. “What?” He looked up. Dad looked frantic. Sai stood up. “What happened?”

“Ukyou-chan just vomited blood. I’m taking her to the hospital.” Dad kissed him. 

“Can’t you wait for me to get dressed?”

“It’s an emergency, Sai. I need you to get together all of Ukyou’s things, her pyjamas, her dressing gown, toiletries, anything that might be needed for her hospital stay, and then find us there. Can you do this for me, Sai?”

He nodded. 

Miki-chan opened the door. “Have a safe trip,” she told Dad and let him rush outside. Then she stepped in. “I brought coffee for the Young Master, and an omelette sandwich.” She put the tray down. 

“I have no time for breakfast.”

“Master said you’d need some energy before leaving. Please, Young Master, sit and eat while I help. This is the Mistress’ overnight bag, right?”

Sai took a sip of the coffee. It helped with the bodily heaviness he felt, and so he continued drinking, while Miki-chan gathered all the things that Mum would need. “Don’t forget her slippers,” he told her. 

“Yes, Young Master.”

“And her…” He got up, cup in hand, took out Mum’s light blue knit sweater, and put it in the bag. “She gets cold at night.” As he finished his coffee he gathered her toiletries. Toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, towel and shower gel, the dry shampoo from Dad’s last hospital stay. What else? 

“I’ve packed three pairs of underwear and two pairs of socks. These should be enough for now, don’t you think, Young Master?”

“Yes, thank you, Miki-chan.” He put down the cup and placed the toiletry bag inside the larger bag. “I’m so scared, Miki-chan. What if Mum doesn’t come back?”

Miki-chan hugged him. “I’ll have another look to make sure we haven’t forgotten anything. You should get dressed, Young Master.”

His head still felt heavy, but not as heavy as earlier. He sighed and picked up his sandwich as he opened the clothes cabinet and grabbed the first kimono he saw. He unwrapped the paper and put it aside. No, he wouldn’t go dressed in pink flowers. He’d be dressed properly. He felt too miserable for anything colourful. 

&*&*

Seiji woke up by an insistent knock. “What happened?”

Sai peeked in through the half-opened door. “Mum is unwell and was taken to hospital. I’m going there. Father?”

“Yes?”

“It would be nice if you stayed,” Sai told him quietly, “but Hikaru must miss you.” He stared at him, looking like he wanted to say something else but couldn’t. How like his father he was at times. “Well, I must go now. Bye.” He closed the door and Seiji heard him run across the corridor. 

He sighed. He could pack and leave and no one would mind. He picked up his phone. “Hikaru.”

“Eh? Seiji?” Hikaru groaned. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Yes, baby.” Six thirty exactly, far too early for either him or Hikaru.

“Then why are you…” Hikaru yawned, “calling me?”

“Baby, Ukyou was just taken to the hospital.” He sighed. “I saw her yesterday, Hikaru. I don’t think she has long to live.”

“Are you saying that you’re staying? Why?”

“Because Ukyou has always been the closest person Sai has to a mother, you know that. He’s not calling her ‘Mum’ because she’s married to Oriya, he’s calling her that because he loves her. I can’t leave him, Hikaru.”

Hikaru made an unhappy sound. “I understand. Do you want me to come over?”

He would like it, but Oriya probably wouldn’t. “No, best to stay there. Besides, I think you’ll be here by the end of the week, unless a miracle happens.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Yes. She looked… You know what was the worst part? That it was still her. I had never thought much about her, she was always this quiet presence next to Muraki, but, she’s tougher than all of us. And she’s dying. It’s…” He sighed. “It’s depressing as hell, Hikaru. I’d rather you weren’t here.”

“Seiji,” Hikaru said softly. “I love you.”

“Me too, baby. I’ll talk to you later.”

He checked the picture gallery and found one of Hikaru smiling at him. He needed this smile if he was to get through the rest of the day. 

&*&*

Sai was so glad Father had decided to stay with them. If he weren’t there to distract him with Go, he’d go mad. Mum’s doctor had only told them that she had to stay there under observation, and they had to wait and see. Wait and see for what? 

Thank all the gods for Go. While Mum was in her room resting and Dad and her brothers watched over her, all her other relatives had taken over the living room, talking in low, hushed voices. Sai and Father had escaped at the ward’s common guest room, where they could play. 

“I’ll go when they have left,” Sai told Father. “It’s a big room, but not big enough for everyone.”

“Sai, are you sure?”

He nodded. “Me and Dad have had Mum to ourselves for months. Her family needs to be there, and …” his voice broke. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“I’m sorry, Sai.”

“You know what she did yesterday, when she finished distributing some of her things?” Father shook his head, and Sai continued. “She said that everything would be mine, and I could do whatever I wanted with it, but, then she gave me her pearl necklace and said that it was a family heirloom I should keep for my future wife.” He sniffled. “I wish I had more time with her and know what everything else is. I don’t know the story of her engagement ring, or why she kept a black scarf. I’ve known her for years and yet there are all these things I don’t know about her.”

Father looked at him helplessly. 

“Maybe we should just play.” Sai felt a pang in his chest. “She played Go, but I rarely played against her. And she didn’t mind. She was happy to watch me play with _that man_ while she talked to Daddy.”

Father sighed. “This must be so hard on your father too. Thinking back, I wonder how I missed that he loved her. He used to hover around her so much.”

“Dad is good at loving people,” Sai said quietly as he set the portable board on the table. “But he’s so bad at loving people who love him back.” He looked up. “I…”

Father cut him off. “It’s ok, Sai. I can understand why you would think that. I guess it’s still too soon for you to understand that people can fall out of love. As long as you don’t mind that I’m with Hikaru.”

But Dad still loved Father. It was sad when only one person in a relationship fell out of love. “I don’t. If Hikaru makes you happy,” he said honestly. Such was life; if his Father had moved on, he’d support him. 

“He does, son.”

“Then, it’s ok.” 

Father hugged him for a moment. “Thank you, Sai.” He sighed. “I wish Oriya could have found happiness with Ukyou. Wouldn’t that be a nice story? College crush finally turns into fulfilled love thirty years later?”

Sai couldn’t help but snort. No, it wouldn’t have been a nice story, because Mum was also one of the people who were hurting Daddy. It took Sai two weeks before he stopped trying to persuade her to let Dad touch her. She would never allow it not from Dad. “I told you, Dad sucks at choosing the people he loves. Mum is lovely but she doesn’t love him back any more than you do.” He turned and kissed Father’s cheek. “But, don’t worry, I’ll make him fall out of love with you.” He pulled away and looked at the board. “Father, please, let’s play.”

Father kept studying him. “Alright, Sai, let’s play.”

&*&*

Seiji found it difficult to concentrate in their game. Sai’s words had upset him too much. Oriya still loved him, and, if Sai knew that Ukyou didn’t love Oriya, then he must have known as well. The idiot; why was he allowing himself to be hurt so much? And why was Seiji feeling so guilty over leaving him?

He was happy with Hikaru. Hikaru had a simple, uncomplicated life, enjoyed sex, and played exciting Go. Hikaru was everything he’d once wanted in a partner, and he finally had. 

Oriya was nothing like Hikaru. His business was shady, his personal life was messy, he had sex for Seiji’s sake, and his Go sucked. He was happy he’d left him. He was, and he shouldn’t be feeling any guilt whatsoever. Guilt was a pointless emotion. Oriya was the one who’d been in the wrong in their break-up; not him. 

Sai coughed. Seiji looked down. “Ah, I lost,” he said after a moment’s studying of the board. “Thank you for the game, Sai.”

Sai frowned for a second. “Your mind was elsewhere. Should we play again?”

He smiled. Trust Sai not to have any idea how his words affected people, yet be so astute when it came to Go. “Yes. Just let me get some coffee first. Would you like something?”

“Coffee would be great. Thank you.”

He went towards the elevator, still feeling guilty. Damn it; he needed to get over it by the time he came back with the coffees, or Sai would win the next game too. It wasn’t his fault if that stupid man still loved him. 

&*&*

Being at the hospital had a certain monotony, especially since Seiji was not that worried about Ukyou, but rather for Sai and his stupid father. Ukyou was dying after all; when she was awake, she wasn’t really there, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. On the first day she said she saw Muraki and her mother, but that was all she’d told them since. 

Seiji couldn’t really be in her room, if he were honest. That stupid man hadn’t left her side in two days, talking to her quietly, and holding her hand, and watching her. It hurt him to see Oriya so focused on her when she didn’t deserve it. She didn’t even love him for fuck’s sake, if Sai was to be believed, and he believed Sai. 

“One of the nurses said that she can hear us still,” Oriya suddenly told him. “Do you want to talk to her?”

Haruhiko, Ukyou’s older brother, looked at him. 

He shook his head and ran out of the room. He greeted her relatives and went outside, finding Sai at the ward’s common room, teaching Go to a five-year-old. 

“This is Aya-chan. Her mum is also ill.”

“Ah.”

Aya-chan nodded. 

“Sai, I think I’ll go home and rest for the night. Do you need anything from there?”

“Yes, can you get us some fresh clothes for tomorrow? For me and Daddy?”

“Of course, Sai. Any preferences?”

“No, just something dark.”

Seiji nodded and hugged Sai. He never expected there would be a day that he’d want to see Sai in his pretty pink or other pastel outfits. “Try to get some rest, son.”

“I will, Father. Sleep well.”

Seiji kissed him. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning.”

“Thanks.”

The moment he was out of the hospital he called Hikaru. 

“Seiji? How are things?”

“Bad. Ukyou is practically unresponsive, not that Oriya gets it, Sai is miserable, and all her relatives are still here because they know it’s a matter of days, if not hours.”

“Ah, Seiji,” Hikaru let out a sigh. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come?”

“Yes, Hikaru. If I could, I wouldn’t be here as well, but playing Go seems to calm Sai down, so, I can’t leave him.”

“Thank you for taking care of him, Seiji,”

“Don’t mention it. I love you.”

“Love you too, Seiji.”

Seiji hung up with a sigh. He wished he could tell Oriya to come home with him and get some rest, but the idiot would glare at him. What an idiot. As if Ukyou could care that he was exhausting himself for her sake. 

&*&*

Sai waited until most of Mum’s relatives left before he went back into the room. Dad was there, together with Akemi-san, Mum’s older sister-in-law. “I brought you some juice,” he said.

“Thank you, Sai.”

“Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Dad walked outside to the living room with him.

“Dad, school starts tomorrow.”

“So?”

“I don’t want to leave Mum.”

“You won’t. I’ll call your school tomorrow and explain things to them. If they don’t like, I’ll pull you out.”

Sai stared at Dad. “You would? I thought you wanted me to get a decent education.”

“I do, but this is important too. Isn’t it?”

Sai nodded and hugged Dad. 

“Sai, you don’t have to leave the room for Ukyou-chan’s brothers, or sisters-in-law, or nephews. Unless you want to?”

“No, but I don’t want to be selfish.”

Dad kissed him on the cheek. “It’s ok to be selfish now. Ukyou-chan would like to know you are there for her.”

“Okay, Dad. Can we get some sleep now?”

“Yes, Sai. Akemi-san will look after Ukyou tonight, so we can to bed.”

“I’ll take the sofa tonight, Dad, you can take the bed.”

“You are very kind, but I’ll be fine with the sofa.”

Sai pushed Dad towards the small bedroom. “No, you’ll sleep properly tonight. I mean it.”

“Fine, fine, you don’t have to get violent.”

“I will, if I have to.” Sai even forced him to sit. “And I’ll bring your pills.”

“Fine. Thank you, Sai.”

Sai shrugged as he went to find Dad’s medication. Someone needed to take care of Dad, and that someone was him. He was all Dad had, and Dad was all Sai had. They would take care of each other. 

&*&*

Seiji walked into Oriya’s room with apprehension. Why did he even feel that? The room was clean and tidy, the way it always was. There were even fresh flowers on the vase on his desk. Seiji suspected there would be fresh flowers waiting for Oriya when he returned. 

Out of curiosity he opened the drawers where his clothes used to be and wasn’t surprised to find them full of Ukyou’s things. Oriya, it seemed, had been as quick to replace him as he had been. They still made quite the pair. 

He took out underwear and clothes for two days, all drab, boring brown. They wouldn’t match Sai’s drab, boring blue, but he didn’t want to see them wearing matching clothes. That was another small sign of how close the two were, and Seiji didn’t know why it bothered him to see it. 

No, he did know. He missed them. He missed Sai so badly. Spending time with him these days had reminded him how young Sai was, and how he was still growing up emotionally and mentally. Grief had made Sai more mature, and more considerate towards others, and he’d been away for that. What else would he miss by being away from him?

And he missed Oriya too. He still hated his job, and his ever-present maids, but Oriya had started to open up to him. He felt that they’d talked more since they had broken up, than they had in years. He missed how quiet Oriya could be, leaving him space to be himself. And when he touched Ukyou, he reminded Seiji how he would touch him, gentle and supportive. He didn’t have to be strong around Oriya. He missed that a little. 

The door to one of the wall shelves suddenly opened on its own. Seiji jumped up. Creepy old house. He went to close it. There was Oriya’s futon and – shit, was that the hug pillow he’d given him? That had been more than fifteen years ago, and the stupid man had still kept it?

He sighed. Hikaru had managed to lose the tie he’d given him for his first game at the Oza tournament within two days after the match, and Oriya still had silly things after fifteen years? What an idiot. 

He missed him.

&*&*

When he arrived at the hospital he found Sai waiting outside the room. “What happened?”

“Did you bring us our clothes?”

“Yes.” He gave him the bag. 

“I need to change. Father, please, don’t be mean to Dad today.”

“I’m….”

“Sometimes you are. And, please, don’t think of Hikaru when you see him. Think… I don’t know, just anything but Hikaru.”

Seiji hugged Sai. What a strange request. “Alright, Sai.” He followed him inside. 

Oriya was at the living room, talking to Ukyou’s brothers. “Ah, Seiji. Did Sai talk to you yet?”

“No, not really.”

He sighed. “It’s a matter of hours. You didn’t bring a black suit, did you?”

“No.”

“Would you mind going out with Sai and getting one? He’s outgrown the one he had.”

He nodded. “No wonder Sai didn’t want to tell me about it.”

“Be kind to him, Seiji. He’s not taking it well.”

Haruhiko-san nodded. “Sai can come stay with us when this is over, if he wants. It might be good for him to change environment for a few days.”

“He can stay with me,” Seiji said. 

“Or us,” Yuki-san said.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sai said getting out of the small bedroom. “I’m staying with Dad.”

“Dad is thinking of going to Hakodate with Grandad,” Oriya told Sai.

“Then I’m coming with you.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Oriya said, smiling at Sai. “I’ve called Watanabe-san and he’s waiting for you. He’ll make sure that any alterations to your suits are finished by this evening so that… at least you’ll have something to wear tomorrow, and…”

Yuki-san ran to Ukyou’s room. 

Haruhiko-san took out his phone. “It seems I’ll have to deal with informing everyone.”

Oriya looked at Sai. Seiji felt that he didn’t want Sai to be there while he organized Ukyou’s funeral . He touched Sai’s arm. “Sai, the sooner we go, the sooner we’ll be back.”

Oriya gave him a grateful look.

Sai looked towards Ukyou’s room. “I’ll just tell her I’m going away and that I’ll be back, okay?”

“Yes, Sai.” The moment Sai was in Ukyou’s room, Oriya turned towards Seiji. “Can you get him some ice-cream on the way back? He hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday.”

He couldn’t blame him. “What about you?”

Oriya shrugged. He probably hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday either, the idiot. 

Seiji would bring him some melon pan or something. “Sai, ready to go?”

“Yes, Father.”

Seiji was surprised when Sai took his hand as they walked out. He thought he’d outgrown that but how could he blame him? He must have felt like everyone was leaving him, how could he not want some reassurance?

&*&*

The morning passed in a daze for Sai. Buying two black suits, having Watanabe-san check them for small changes so they would fit him perfectly, getting matching shirts and ties, it all felt surreal. He just wanted to go back to the hospital and be with Mum. 

At least Father understood how he felt. He didn’t even ask for his suits to be altered; he just wanted them delivered and waiting for him at home, same as Sai’s. “If they haven’t called us, that means she’s still alive, Sai,” Father told him while he was fretting in the car. 

“We were wasting time.”

“You know how your father wants everything to be done well. We’re almost there, Sai, stop fidgeting.”

Sai ignored him. The moment he parked, Sai ran out of the car and into the hospital, as if that would make a difference. 

Seiji wondered if he should call Hikaru. And tell him what? He already knew that Ukyou was dying. He could call him when she did die; then he could tell him about the wake and the funeral. 

Oriya was at the lounge of Ukyou’s room together with her brothers. They had a tablet before them, and they seemed to be discussing something. He nodded at them and went straight into Ukyou’s room. 

Sai was at Ukyou’s side, holding her hand. She seemed to be sleeping, but her breathing was strange, like she was gurgling. “You can talk to her,” Sai whispered. “When she hears you, she squeezes your hand.”

Seiji swallowed hard. Akemi-san let go of Ukyou’s other hand and stood up, allowing Seiji to take her seat. “Hello, Ukyou.”

Ukyou squeezed his hand a little. 

He didn’t know what to tell her. “I’m glad to have met you. Even if you stole Oriya from me.”

Her fingers tightened a bit more, as if she agreed with him. 

“I promise you, I will look after Sai, and Oriya.”

She squeezed him twice. He looked at Sai. 

“I love you, Mum,” Sai told her. “I love you so much.”

Akemi-san leaned next to him. “The nurse told us to tell her that we love her.”

Seiji let go of Ukyou. “Here,” he whispered to Akemi-san. “I don’t know what to say,” he whispered at Sai. 

Sai shrugged. “Mum,” he said, looking at Ukyou. “Father and I bought new clothes today. They were pretty. Well, mine was. I bought a pink jacket, but don’t tell Dad. He thinks I should wear purple rather than pink. Pink doesn’t suit me, he says.”

Seiji left the room hearing Sai say how much he loved her for accepting him as he was. 

Oriya looked at him. “You can go home and rest, Seiji. We’ll call you when…”

Hisayo-san opened the door at that moment. She was together with her two daughters. “How is she?”

“Still here,” her husband sighed. 

“Let’s go see Aunt Ukyou, shall we?” she smiled as she herded the children inside the room. 

“I think I should be here,” he said as he sat down. He looked at what they were looking. “Is that?”

“Seating arrangements for the wake and the funeral,” Haruhito-san told him.

“Too many important people will be coming. None must feel slighted,” Oriya said. 

Seiji looked down. “Why am I next to Sai, if you have so many ‘important people’ coming?”

Ukyou’s brothers stared at him. “If that’s the case,” Haruhito-san said, “maybe we…”

“Seiji is important to Sai,” Oriya cut him off. “His place there stays.”

Seiji felt warm inside at how Oriya defended him. Was he important to him too? 

Oriya smiled at him. “I want you there,” he told him. “Unless you don’t want to be with us?”

“No, I do.” He found himself smiling back at Oriya. “Sai will need me, after all.” And so will you. 

“Well, that’s settled,” Oriya said in a tone that made Yuki-san jump. “How about Hada-san?”

“He’s from the food safety commission, isn’t he? Maybe together with Kodama-san?”

“Isn’t he from the Ministry of Labor? Better put him next to someone from the Ministry of Health.”

“Hada-san is on friendly terms with Kodama-sensei,” Oriya said. 

“Ah. Next to Kodama-san it is.”

Seiji leaned back. It was so weird having them talk of where people should sit. He hoped no one took his funeral that seriously. He suddenly sat up. If he was seated next to Sai, where would Hikaru sit? Or would he not be invited? 

“Hikaru will be seated together with the other Go players,” Oriya said with a blank expression. 

Was he that transparent? He supposed that inviting Hikaru was already a big sacrifice for Oriya. Ah, that man always did things properly, even when they hurt him. “Ah, I see.  
Thank you.”

“Kondo-san?” Yuki-san asked, changing the topic back to the seating plan.

Seiji ignored them. He had to ask Sai. If Sai wanted Hikaru at the funeral, he’d tell Hikaru to come. Otherwise, he’d tell him to stay at Tokyo. Oriya had enough to deal with; he didn’t need Seiji’s new love paraded in front of him. 

&*&*

Sai didn’t know what he’d been telling Mum for hours. He only knew that at some point she stopped squeezing his hand. 

A little later Sakuraiji-san nodded at him. “I think she can’t hear us any more, Sai.”

Sai started crying. Akemi-san hugged him. “She’ll rest soon, Sai.”

“Do you think she’s in pain?”

“No.”

“But she’s still breathing strangely.”

Dad and Sakuraiji-san shared a look. “Why don’t you ask a nurse if they can help her, Sai?”

Sai ran out of the room. The nurse in charge of the ward listened to him patiently and then followed him in the room. “An oxygen mask can help. How much oxygen should we give her?” She said as he lifted a mask from the shelf over the bed. 

“Enough,” Sai told her. 

She smiled at him. “Alright.” She adjusted the mask over Mum’s face and then the oxygen flow. “This should be better.”

“Thank you.”

“If there’s anything else you need, just let me know.”

“Thank you.”

“Sai, would you like to get some sleep? I promise to wake you up if something happens.”

Sai looked at Dad. He wanted to stay with Mum, but he was so tired. Watching her fade, talking to her knowing that he’d never talk to her again afterwards, trying not to cry when he knew she could hear him, it was exhausting. He had no idea he could feel so much pain, nor how tired it would make him feel. This was worse than when Dad had been shot. At least that agony had lasted hours. This agony had lasted months. He started crying again. 

“Sai, get some rest,” Akemi-san told him. “I’ll go sleep a little too.”

“We will wake you up, I promise,” Sakuraiji-san told him. 

Dad nodded. 

Sai kissed Mum one more time and got up. If Dad promised, then he would keep his promise. He went to lie on the sofa, leaving the bed to Akemi-san. Even though he didn’t expect it, he fell asleep almost immediately. 

And then, just like that, he was awake. He sat up, wondering what had woken him. It wasn’t a noise, yet something felt different. He looked around and saw a blond boy his age staring at him. “How did you get here?” he whispered. 

“How did you wake up?” the boy answered. 

Sai shrugged. “I think you woke me up.”

The boy ignored him and went straight into Mum’s room. 

Sai followed him. “You can’t go there,” he said, surprised that their talking hadn’t woken up Sakuraiji-san.

“Yes, I can,” the boy said. “Mibu-san, you seem surprised to see me. Where you expecting someone else?” 

“In fact I was,” Dad said. 

“You thought _that man_ would be here,” the boy said with a nod. “I’m sorry to disappoint you. We know of his passing, but not where he is.”

Dad grimaced. “Then he is under the protection of someone too powerful for you. Please, don’t look for him, and keep an eye on the ones you love.”

“What do you know?”

“Not much. But I think I know who uses him, and he’s too powerful for either of us. Sai, this is Kurosaki-san. I think I know what brings you here.”

Kurosaki-san nodded, knowing as well as Sai when a discussion was over. He stepped closer to Mum.

“What are you doing?” Sai cried. 

“I’ve come for Sakuraiji-san.”

Sai pushed him away. “No,” he screamed, feeling a jolt of deep pain of rejection, shadows creeping inside a confinement room, seeing _that man’s_ face in a red moonlight, falling cherry petals. “What are you?” he shouted.

“You’re like me,” Kurosaki-san screamed at the same time. He turned towards Dad. “And you don’t mind?”

“Sai is my son, why would I mind?” Dad asked him calmly. “Sai, please refrain from touching Kurosaki-san again. He’s also an empath.”

“But he’s here for Mum,” he sniffled. 

“Hasn’t your Mother suffered enough?” Kurosaki-san told him gently. “I will make sure her passage is safe.”

“Thank you, Kurosaki-san. That is greatly appreciated,” Dad told him.

Sai felt Dad hug him. “No, Mum, no,” he cried.

“Sai, let her go. Kurosaki-san will protect her in her journey.”

“I will,” Kurosaki-san said solemnly as he placed his hand on Ukyou’s wrist. He suddenly smiled. “You are so lucky, Mibu Sai. Your father doesn’t care that you’re different.”

“Yes, I know I’m lucky,” Sai whispered. “Will you tell Mum we love her when you leave?”

“You can tell her yourself. Or can’t you see her?”

Dad pointed to a faint light next to Kurosaki-san. Sai had thought it was coming from the room next to hers at first. So, this was what ghosts looked like? He hadn't looked like that, but, then again, he hadn't seen any ghosts either then or at this life. “Goodbye, Ukyou-chan.”

“Goodbye, Mum.”

“She says she loves you,” Kurosaki-san told them. 

Dad nodded. 

“Until next time, Mibu-san.”

Sai started crying again. He didn’t want to be reminded that now that Mum was gone, Dad would also follow her. Not at that point. Not when he still felt so raw after losing Mum. Where was she now that she was gone? Where was she going? 

Dad started rocking him. “Sai, my precious, I have to call the nurse, and tell her Mum is gone. Can you wake up Uncle Haruhiko and Aunt Akemi?”

“Okay. Why didn’t they wake up like I did?”

“Because they’re not like us, Sai. Normal people don’t see ghosts or gods of death.”

Sai blinked. “We just talked to a god.”

“Yes, Sai.”

“Oh. That is weird, and kind of cool too.”

Dad kissed his forehead. “No, Sai, that’s our normal.”

“Still weird.” And cool. Why did it have to happen when.… “Ah, Mum,” he sniffled. 

“Sai, we have things to do,” Dad told him gently.

“Okay. Wake Uncle and Aunt up. Okay.”

What else did he have to do? Mum was gone, wasn’t that the end?


	81. Chapter 81

Seiji blinked. What was that noise? 

“Father.”

Finally awake he could hear Sai knocking gently on his door and calling him softly. He supposed that for Sai this was already showing great restrain. He sat up. “Yes, son?”

Sai opened the door and ran to him. “Mum is gone.”

Seiji hugged him. “I’m sorry, Sai. So sorry.” He sighed. That poor woman. “At least she’s not suffering anymore.” It was a platitude but also true. She had been dying slowly for months. Poor soul. 

Sai nodded. He started pulling him up. “Please?”

Damn, his boy was strong. Seiji had to put force in resisting him. “Please what, Sai?”

“Come sleep with me.”

“I thought you’d sleep with your father tonight.”

“Yes, but…” Sai stopped. “I want to know you’re both here, with me. At least for tonight, can’t you sleep in the same room as Dad? Or just pretend to sleep. It’s almost five, after all.”

Seiji sighed. “It’s a bad idea, Sai.”

“I don’t care,” Sai shouted in his ear. “I need to know you’re with me. Please.”

This was not Sai’s usual dramatics; Sai seemed genuinely distressed. Seiji couldn’t bear it. He allowed himself to be pulled. “Fine, but you’ll explain this to your father. I won’t.”

“I will, I promise.” Sai led him by the hand towards Oriya’s room. 

Seiji tried not to smile. His son was the tallest, strongest, and pushiest five-year-old he’d ever met. How would he cope in the world outside Kokakurou? But, then again, he was growing up in Kokakurou, a world of dark secrets, lies, murdering relatives, and dead mothers. Perhaps the real question was, would the world outside Kokakurou cope with Sai?

Sai stopped and looked at him. “What’s so funny?”

“You, my son. You’re a strange person, you know that?”

“No.”

Seiji smiled at his son’s confusion. “Sai is Sai, right?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s a good thing.”

Sai gave him a shaky smile. “You mean that.”

“Of course.”

Sai hugged him. “Thank you.”

He wished he had had Ukyou’s strength to accept Sai as the oddity he was from the start. He wished he had spent more time with her, and learned from her. 

Sai knocked on Oriya’s door. Then he opened it. 

Oriya stopped rolling out his futon and blinked at them. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I need to know you’re with me,” Sai said in a trembling voice. “Both of you.”

Seiji looked away. This was the dramatic Sai he loved. 

“Sai, this is inappropriate,” Oriya said sternly. 

“But, Dad,” Sai whined. 

“Sai, you’re not a baby,” Oriya cut him off. 

Seiji grimaced. “Oriya, please. It’s five in the morning, I’m tired, you’re exhausted, and we all have a long day tomorrow. Let’s do as Sai wants, and get some sleep.”

Sai looked at him gratefully. 

Oriya studied them. “Fine,” he sighed. 

Sai smiled at him. “Thank you, Dad.” He hugged Seiji before going to hug Oriya. “Thank you.” He whispered something in his ear that made Oriya hug him back. “I’m taking the middle,” Sai said as he went to fetch his beddings. 

“This is a bad idea,” Oriya sighed at him the moment Sai went into his room.

“That’s why I said, but he was so stressed that I gave in. Surely we can manage to play along for one night?”

“You know we can,” he smiled and turned to take out another futon from the shelves. 

Seiji stepped in beside him and took it from him so he could open it while Oriya brought out the pillows. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he whispered.

“Thank you.”

He hugged Oriya, feeling him relax after a second. “Ukyou asked me to take care of you. Will you let me?”

“Seiji,” Oriya whispered, sounding even more tired than before. 

Sai coughed from the door. “I hope you’ve left some space for me,” he told them seriously.

“Of course, Sai,” Oriya smiled, pulling away from Seiji. 

He rolled out his bed and placed it between theirs. Then he lay down. “I’m waiting.” 

“He’s so pushy,” Seiji muttered to Oriya. 

“Yes,” Oriya said just as quietly. “I’ve spoiled him.”

Seiji went to lie on Sai’s left. “Sai, is that your foxy fox?”

Sai hugged it for a moment and then placed it by his side. “Yes.” He reached and took Seiji’s hand in his. When Oriya lay down next to him, he reached for him and held his hand as well. “You won’t leave me, will you?”

“No one can make such promises, Sai,” Oriya told him gently. 

“I don’t care. Lie to me, Dad,” he cried.

“Fine, we’re not leaving you,” Oriya said, glancing at Seiji.

“No, we’ll be right next to you, always,” Seiji added. 

Sai closed his eyes. “Thank you.” 

Seiji watched him as his breath evened out within a couple of minutes. “I thought he’d lost that fox years ago,” he whispered. 

“No, he’d thrown it away, but I found it and kept it,” Oriya replied just as quietly.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Oriya smiled at him. “I’m surprised he found it, though, and that it still serves as his comfort object.”

Seiji grinned. “Tonight he seems to have need of an even bigger comfort object. Two, in fact.”

“Can you blame him?”

Oriya’s sad expression made him wish that Oriya had taken the middle, like he used to. Then he’d be able to hug him as he wanted. “Was he there when Ukyou passed away?”

“Yes.”

Seiji caressed Sai’s forehead. “Poor child.” Losing his second mother, and probably realizing that one of his fathers would be next. “I wish I could say that death is part of life, and mean it, but the truth is, I haven’t lost anyone yet. I can’t even imagine what you and Sai are going through. But, I promise you, I will be there for you.”

Oriya stared at him. Then he turned on his back and closed his eyes. “I’m tired, Seiji. Maybe we can talk about this later?”

Seiji nodded even though Oriya couldn’t see him. “Of course,” he said a second later. “Sleep well.”

“You too, Seiji.”

Seiji closed his eyes, wishing he could hug Oriya. That man needed it so badly. Ukyou, am I failing you?

*&*&*

Despite his tiredness Oriya woke up at nine, the usual time he woke up if he overslept. He looked at his right and saw Sai hugging and clinging on to Seiji as if Seiji really was his security blanket. His poor baby; he missed his father so badly. Perhaps, when this was over, he would tell Sai to go to Tokyo for a few days. He’d manage without Sai, but Sai wouldn’t manage without his father, it seemed. 

Seiji blinked. 

“Hey,” Oriya whispered. 

“Hey.” Seiji smiled. “I’ve missed him,” Seiji said quietly, caressing Sai’s back. 

“He’s missed you too.”

“Have you?” Seiji asked, not realizing how flirtatious he sounded, or how tempting he looked, relaxed and rumpled and in his bed again. 

Oriya shook his head, smiling. “Of course not. I’ve been busy. There was no time to miss you,” he lied. He sat up. “I need to make sure everything is ready for later. You two can sleep in.” He hurried out of the room before his tongue slipped and told Seiji that he missed him desperately. 

A bath was a good idea for starting _that_ day, but first, he had to do what he didn’t want to. He went to Auntie’s office. 

“Master Oriya, you are up already,” she said, looking worried. “You should go back to sleep.”

“I don’t think I can sleep right now.” Perhaps he could have a nap after lunch and before the wake started. “How are things? Have you heard back from the people from the funeral home?”

“Yes. They are preparing Mistress for tonight. And we’ve started notifying everyone this morning.”

“Thank you. You haven’t called you-know-who, have you?”

“No.”

“Thank you.” He picked up the phone. 

“I’ll go check if breakfast is ready,” Auntie lied so she could leave him alone. 

Oriya smiled at her. He called Hikaru. 

He answered almost immediately. “Hello?”

“Hikaru. I’m sorry to disturb you so early in the morning.”

“No, no, Oriya-san, it’s fine.”

“I’m calling because Ukyou passed away earlier tonight and we will be holding the funeral tomorrow. Sai and I hope that you can make it.”

“Ah. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

“Erm, well… I’ll see you soon. Again, my condolences.” Hikaru hung up, clearly feeling as awkward as Oriya did.

Oriya sat down. Such was life. People died, people moved on, people were left behind. He didn’t have to like it; he just had to accept it. 

“Master Oriya?”

“Come in. I’m sorry for taking over your office,” Oriya smiled at her the moment she opened the door. 

She shook her head. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he told her when she sat down. “I’ll keep running this place, but I cannot perform in public anymore.”

Auntie stared, mouth falling open for a second. “Are you retiring?”

“Yes. It’s about time, isn’t it?”

Auntie still looked shocked. “Why not take a break?”

Because he was tired. “Running the family businesses takes up a lot of my time. I can’t play geisha anymore,” he told her so as not to worry her more. 

“Does this mean that you’ll be moving out as well?”

“No, not while Sai is here. Maybe later?” After he’d found a place to call his own, and built his own house, maybe then he’d move out. 

“So, Young Master will not be running things here?”

“No, the Young Master still has to worry about school and Go. Later, we’ll see what happens.” He didn’t want to think about later. 

“Master Oriya?”

“Sorry. We are in charge of the meal after the wake, right? Can I see the menu? And serve our best sake. She loved it.” Ukyou was quite the drinker, though she didn’t look like it.

“Of course, Master.”

It was going to be a long day. 

&*&*

Hikaru stared at his phone. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but that was not it. Why couldn’t Seiji have called him? He would have known what to do. As if he’d evoked Seiji, his lover called him. Hikaru answered immediately. “Seiji.”

“Baby, how are you?”

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“I’m well, just wondering if we’ll continue this pointless conversation for long?”

Hikaru chuckled. “Not for long, I hope.”

Seiji snorted. “Hikaru,” he said in a serious tone, “Ukyou died early this morning. The funeral is tomorrow.”

“I know. Oriya called me. I was surprised that he did.”

“He did? Hm.” Seiji sighed. Hikaru thought he heard him mutter ‘That idiot.’ “Baby, can you do me a favour?”

“Yes?”

“Can you not come?”

“What?” he shouted. 

“Hikaru, just because you were invited does not mean you have to attend.”

“But I want to be there. Sai must be so miserable.”

Seiji sighed again. “He is, but, Hikaru… please, your presence would make things awkward.”

“Awkward for you, you mean. Everyone, even Sai, was okay with me coming to the Doctor’s funeral.”

“This is different. Please?”

“Oriya himself invited me, it can’t be that different,” Hikaru insisted. 

“Hikaru, stop being selfish. Wait. Sai, I’ll be there in a second.” Sai said something that made Seiji sigh. “I’ll just goodbye to Hikaru and be right there, son.” There was a small pause. “Hikaru, Sai wants to talk to you.”

“Okay. Sai? How are you?”

Sai didn’t reply immediately. “My mum died, Hikaru. My second mum. I’m not well, Hikaru. I miss her. And now I miss my mum, my real mum too. I miss them both so much.”

Hikaru wished he were there so he could hug Sai, but he suspected that Seiji would do that. “I’m so sorry, Sai.”

Sai sniffled. “Thanks.”

“Your Father asked me to come tomorrow. I’m packing as we speak,” he lied. He still hadn’t moved from the bed. But he would pack, right after the call. 

Sai made an unhappy noise. “Hikaru, I want you here, but I don’t think Dad does. Please, can you stay at Tokyo?”

Hikaru sat up. “What?”

“Dad is not well, Hikaru. The doctor said we shouldn’t stress him, and this is already stressful enough for him.”

“How unwell is your father, Sai?” Hikaru heard Seiji ask.

“Very. Dr Matsumiya is scared that he might have a real heart attack this time.” Sai took a deep breath. “I’ve lost you, my Uncle, and my Mum. I don’t want to lose Daddy too. Father, tell Hikaru not to come, he’s not listening to me,” Sai told Seiji frantically, but loud enough that Hikaru could hear him. 

Hikaru felt betrayed. “Sai,” he whispered.

“Hikaru, I’m happy that you and Father are happy, but if you come and anything happens to Dad, I’ll… I’ll forgive you, but I’ll be miserable,” Sai cried. 

“No, you’re not happy that I’m with Seiji,” Hikaru sighed. “You are his, not mine.”

“I’m not a thing, Hikaru. Neither you nor Dad can own me,” Sai said, sounding upset. “I love you both, Hikaru, and I want you both to be happy. I’m really glad that Father makes you happy, but your happiness makes Dad sad and…”

“I told you your presence here would make things awkward,” Seiji snorted.

“You’re both prioritizing his feelings over mine,” Hikaru shouted. 

“Hikaru, yes, you are right,” Seiji told him, “but please, think about it for a second. You are well, and he’s a man who’s still sick. Whom should we look after?”

Hikaru sighed. “I wanted to be there for Sai.”

“And I want you to come,” Sai cried again, “But I don’t want you to hurt Dad.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stay here.”

“Thank you,” Sai whispered. “Father, I need to go and make sure Dad takes his pills. Will you come for breakfast?”

“Of course.” Seiji sighed. “He almost had a panic attack, Hikaru. Sai is…”

“I know what Sai is. What I don’t know is why you didn’t take my side. You could have at least pretended to do so, and then let Sai protest and change my mind.”

“That’s not how it works, baby.”

Hikaru glared at the phone. “Seiji, you should have supported me. Still, I understand, Oriya is unwell,” he sighed. “I’ll stay here and wait patiently for you.”

“Thank you.”

Hikaru sighed again the moment Seiji hung up. He didn’t mind that Sai didn’t want him there; regardless of what Sai said, he was Oriya’s. It was his duty to stand by his father. But his lover? He should have stood up for him, or at least taken his side.


	82. Healing has to start somewhere

The days had passed as though in a nightmare for Sai; both too quickly and too slowly at the same time. There were moments he couldn’t remember what he’d been doing, and moments that he felt he’d never forget. But at least he’d had his fathers with him, and now Father was leaving again. Sai wanted to cry. 

Father hugged Dad. “If you need anything, just let me know,” he told him quietly.

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Dad pushed Father away. 

Sai hugged him next. He didn’t want Father to go back to Tokyo. He wanted him to stay there, with them. 

“Sai,” Dad told him quietly, but sternly, warning him. 

Sai swallowed. “Father, the second match is next week. Can I stay with you again?” 

He noticed Father glancing at Dad. “If you want,” Father smiled.

“I do. I miss you, Father.”

“I’m only a call away, Sai.”

Sai nodded, even though he wanted to tell Father that he was further away than that. He reluctantly let him go, and then went to stand by Dad’s side. He watched as Father took the taxi for the station, and then he went back inside the house, following Dad. 

The house seemed far too quiet after having all of Mum’s relatives staying with them. Unchanged too, as if people were nothing but ants that could walk over it but couldn’t touch it. 

“That is a good analogy,” Dad told him with a smile as he stood in the garden outside their rooms. He sat on the corridor. “Sai, I know you miss your father, but you can’t tell that to him anymore. Or, if you must, you can’t cry at the same time.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s happy with Hikaru, and when you tell him you miss him, he feels bad. You don’t want him to feel bad, do you?”

Sai stared at Dad. “No, but I miss him.” 

“If you love him, his happiness should be your main concern, not how you feel,” Dad told him reasonably.

Sai hugged Dad. “But what about your happiness?” He whispered. “You love him.” It wasn’t a question.

Dad shrugged. 

His Dad was such an idiot. No wonder he kept getting hurt. Well, no matter; Sai would protect him, and find him someone suitable for him. Someone who would love Dad with the same selflessness as Dad loved. “Dad?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“Can we go ghost-hunting tonight? I’m curious to see more spirits.”

Dad chuckled. “Why not? It’s about time you learned more about the world around you. Has Grandad ever told you the legend of our cherry tree?”

“That tree?” he pointed at the one in their garden. 

“Yes. What do you see?”

“A tree.” He looked at it. He suddenly realized what Dad meant, and he jumped down and ran towards it. “I see flowers,” he shouted. The moment he cut one, it glimmered in his hand and then it vanished, leaving behind some silvery dust, as if he’d touched the wings of a butterfly. He ran back to Dad. “What kind of tree is it?”

“It’s a cherry tree, but it’s not a normal one. Muraki insinuated once that it might come from the Underworld, but, who knows? It’s always been here, watching over us. My Grandfather had told me that when the house was built, one of the women working for our family was chosen as a human sacrifice and she was buried there, under the tree. That’s why the house has survived for three hundred years.”

Sai shivered. 

“It gets worse,” Dad told him in a low voice. “You know what goes on here after dark.”

Sai nodded, trying not to giggle. His Dad was still so circumspect, almost ashamed of talking of running a brothel to him. It was cute. He sighed. What a shame Mum never knew this aspect of Dad. And how could Father think Dad didn’t mind being a criminal? Dad was far too moral not to mind. “I know,” he said simply. 

“In the old days, when women working here became pregnant they would be allowed to give birth to their babies sometimes. The girls they were allowed to keep and raise, but the boys?” Dad lowered his voice further. “The boys were buried under the cherry tree.”

Sai shuddered. “Dad, it’s too early for creepy ghost stories.”

Dad smiled as he stood up. “But are they just stories?” He stepped inside his room, sighing. “Sai, do you want to get us some ice-cream?”

Sai followed him. “Are you going to clear out Mum’s things?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll help you. Maybe you can tell me more about Mum as we sort her things?”

“If you want.”

“I do.” Mum and Dad had talked every night. Most times they had shared stories of Uncle Muraki, others of their common teachers and friends. Now it was Sai’s turn to make Dad talk, and learn more about Mum. 

&*&*

Seiji opened the door to his flat feeling exhausted, but seeing Hikaru run to him made him feel immediately better. “Baby,” he sighed, holding Hikaru in his arms.

“Seiji.” Hikaru kissed him. He tasted of apple juice. How sweet he was. 

He let Hikaru guide him to the sofa. “Oh, baby, I’m so glad you didn’t come.”

Hikaru frowned. “You told me not to come.”

“Yes, and I’m so glad you listened,” he said, kissing him again. “That wasn’t a funeral, that was an extended business meeting. Imagine, I was sitting right in front of someone from the PM’s office.” No wonder Haruhiko-san wanted him to sit together with all the other Go players. If he hadn’t been there, the PM’s representative would have felt as if he were in the front row, having unbroken visibility to Ukyou. 

“That sounds fun,” Hikaru grinned.

“It was horrible and boring and lasted far too long. But you would have been proud of Sai. He was so dignified. He was as focused as when he plays Go; so serious he was.” He smiled. Poor Sai. Every time he looked like he wanted to cry he would glance at his father and then would hold Seiji’s hand. He was dignified for their sake. 

Hikaru managed a smile. “And your precious Oriya? Is he well?”

Seiji narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t expected Hikaru to be jealous of Oriya. He could lie, but lying was what had destroyed his relationship with Oriya. “No.” 

“Hm. You’d think he’d be better after two months.”

“I told you before, don’t talk of him like that,” he growled. “He’s been under a lot of pressure, and that’s the end of this discussion, or any other. Speaking of which, Sai will be staying with me during the second preliminary match.”

Hikaru slid away from him. “And didn’t I tell you before, ask me before making such decisions? This is my house too, Seiji.”

“Yes, because I let you.”

“Fine, I’ll start paying you rent, you asshole,” Hikaru said pushing him, and then he ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Seiji closed his eyes. Hikaru was right, but what could he have done? Tell his son to wait for a reply until he talked to his lover? He missed Sai. And the last thing he had wanted was to remind Oriya that he was going home to Hikaru. 

He snorted. As if Oriya didn’t know that already. Seiji had hugged him at some point after the wake, and somehow, his head slipped and his mouth – whom was he kidding? He had tried to kiss Oriya because Oriya was just so kissable when he was tired and sad. And Oriya had pushed him aside, scolding him that he should be faithful to his lover. 

Gods; if Oriya had kissed him back at that point, Seiji would have slept with him. Hikaru was warm and excitable and played Go, but Oriya was beautiful and calm and he missed him. He missed how well their bodies fit together, how his strength was always in Seiji’s command, how sweet he tasted on his own, how he smelled. Gods, how he smelled. 

Hikaru had no right to talk about Oriya like that. Oriya knew what was right, and what was proper. Hikaru didn’t need to be afraid of him.

He stood up and went to the bedroom. “Hikaru, baby,” he said as he opened the door. 

Hikaru glared at him from the bed. “Don’t call me ‘baby’.”

“Are you trying to drive a wedge between me and my son, Hikaru?”

“What are you talking about?” Hikaru looked shocked. 

“This is the second time you’re telling me how to deal with Sai.”

“I’m saying, if this is my home, I should have a say in what happens here.”

“Yes, but this is my home too, and Sai is my son. I don’t need our permission to invite him to stay.”

“So, I could invite Akira to stay without telling you?”

“If he is your brother, then yes.” Seiji looked at Hikaru’s eyes as he climbed on the bed. “Hikaru, if it were anyone else, I would have asked you. But don’t expect me to ask you about Sai.”

“Sai comes first,” Hikaru said bitterly.  
Seiji caressed Hikaru’s cheek, not liking it when he turned away from him. He didn’t want to choose between Hikaru and Sai. He’d tried choosing Hikaru, and he’d missed Sai so much. “He is my son, Hikaru. I thought he was your friend too.”

“I think he’s trying to break us up.”

Seiji snorted. “No.” Sai may have wanted it, but he was dutiful. Oriya had accepted his relationship with Hikaru, and so had Sai.

“Then why did he make me stay away from Kyoto?”

“Because he was worried about his father. It wasn’t for any other reason, believe me.”

“Is he really that unwell?” Hikaru asked again, this time with genuine curiosity. 

He nodded. “Let’s not talk about him, please,” he asked. If they did, he might regret not staying longer at Kyoto. He pushed Hikaru down. “Baby, I missed you,” he said as he started pulling off Hikaru’s tee hastily. 

Hikaru kissed him. “I missed you too,” he whispered as he started undoing Seiji’s belt buckle. 

Oriya would never be as passionate without being prompted, he told himself. 

&*&*

Oriya leaned over Sai. “Wake up.”

“Eh?” Sai rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost two.”

“Two?” He stood up, almost vibrating. “It’s two already? Let’s go.”

“Get dressed first, Sai,” Oriya smiled at him. 

Sai ran to his room. 

Oriya watched him. How much energy he had, and how much power. Sai had wrapped him around his little finger, and he didn’t care about it. He was even willing to go show him ghosts, and he really found ghosts annoying pests.

Sai came back moments later, dressed in a dark blue yukata. Poor child of his. “Let’s go.”

“Of course.”

He guided Sai outside and headed north. “We’ll just go to the next bridge tonight, alright?”

“Yes. Are there many ghosts there?”

Oriya sighed. “There are many ghosts everywhere, but the ones here will be kind to us.”

“I see. I was a kind ghost too. A bit annoying as well,” Sai smiled. 

“How were you as a ghost?”

“I was nothing like Mum. I was a person. Or was Mum a person too, and I only saw her as light?”

“She was a person.” A bright, beautiful person as she had been before she’d been destroyed by disease. 

“Hm… So, does this mean that Hikaru is as spiritually strong as you, to have been able to see me as a person?”

“No, he is not. The older a ghost is, or the more intense his or her emotions at the time of death, the more likely it is that the ghost will appear as a person. Hikaru could see you as a person because you were a very powerful spirit. I don’t think he’s very strong spiritually.”

Sai nodded. “I see. I prefer being a person to a ghost.”

“I prefer you as a person than a ghost too, Sai.”

Sai smiled. He suddenly stopped walking. “Dad? These lights.”

“Yes, Sai, they are spirits.”

“Oh. They are coming closer.”

Oriya sighed. Ghosts always were attracted to him. 

“Now I see how sad it is to have such attachments to this world,” Sai muttered. “To be unable to rest. Are they like I was? Lingering because of some desire or other?”

“Some.” A ghost cat came to rub itself against his feet. “Some don’t know they’re dead,” he said as he leaned down and petted her. 

Sai looked down. “Dad,” he sighed, “we should pray for them. That is so sad. All these spirits. Still here. Not knowing that someone can see them, or hear them, or touch them, while they still want.” Oriya hugged him. Sai relaxed against him. “Neither of my Mums is like them?”

“No, they’re both where they should be. Who knows, perhaps your Mum has even moved on to her next life.”

“Ah, that would be nice. Do you think I’ll meet her?”

“Perhaps. Who knows what bonds tie you together, and how strong they are.”

Sai pulled away. “Dad, let’s pray for them, and my Mothers, and Uncle. And all the people that Uncle killed.” He took a deep breath. “How could you love such a monster, Dad?”

“Because, he was my friend long before he was a monster.” Oriya sighed. Muraki had been intelligent and witty and well-read. In a world full of boring people, Muraki was interesting. He’d been broken too, and vulnerable, and Oriya always loved what he wanted to protect. “You are right,” he said. “We should pray for them.”

Sai removed the prayer beads he had wrapped around his wrist, closed his eyes and started praying. 

Oriya smiled. Sai was so pure. He kept his eyes open. No human or spirit would disturb his son; he’d make sure of it.

&*&*

Sai put aside his breakfast tray. “Dad?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“Since I have to go to Tokyo in two days for the Oza preliminary match, why do I have to go to school today? I’ll miss the rest of the week, so, can’t I miss today and tomorrow as well? I could use the time to practice Go.”

Dad stared at him. And stared. “Sai, you know that school is important. But, if that’s what you want to do, then okay.”

Sai blinked. Dad was still not himself. He still slept with the hug pillow with Father’s picture, he still overslept, he still stared into space if Sai didn’t bother him, he didn’t care if Sai went to school or not. “On second thought, maybe I should go to school.”

“Alright, Sai.”

He stood up and hugged Father for a moment. “You’ll be alright on your own?”

“Yes, Sai. Work will keep me busy,” Dad smiled at him. 

“I’ll see you later.”

“Have a safe trip.”

Sai rubbed his eyes as if that could stop them from tearing up. He didn’t want to leave Dad. 

&*&*

Fujimoto blocked his way to the school entrance the moment he saw him. Sai noticed that, not only Fujimoto’s gang, who had formed a sort of circle around them, but every other student who was in the courtyard had stopped and stared at them. 

Suddenly, Fujimoto tried to punch him. Sai evaded him, grabbed his fist in mid-air and, using Fujimoto’s momentum, threw him on the ground. “What’s wrong with you, you idiot?” he shouted at him.

 

“You promised to get in touch during summer break,” Fujimoto cried as he pushed himself up. “Instead, you never answered any of the messages I left, and you missed all our study sessions.”

“Ah.” Sai bowed formally. “I apologize. I was busy.”

Fujimoto stared at him and then started laughing. He raised his hand, and this time Sai let him mock-punch him in the arm. “Did you have a good summer, at least?”

“No.”

Whatever his expression was made Fujimoto stop. “Okay, let’s go to class. You can tell us all about your summer later.”

Sai followed him, wondering what several people were murmuring about. He could feel their unease. He hated school; he should have stayed at home. 

He took his seat and stared outside the window. Fujimoto had stayed quiet, and Sai was suddenly grateful for him. In that class filled with a multitude of wild and sharp emotions, Fujimoto alone was calm. He would be honest with him about his summer and apologize properly again, he decided. 

The teacher came in, but Sai ignored him. “Good morning, Sasahara-sensei,” he said together with the other students, and then ignored him again. He wondered how Dad was doing. Even when he was working he’d stop and stare at the garden, and sometimes, he’d forget that he was working for long minutes. And had he remembered that he was to take half a pill starting this week? 

“Mibu-kun. Mibu-kun,” the teacher shouted. 

Sai jumped. “What?”

Sasahara-sensei looked unimpressed. “I said, can you tell us about your summer research?”

“Oh, that.” He shook his head. “I didn’t do it.”

“I know that you had some family problems over the break, but that’s no excuse for not doing your homework.”

Sai glared at him. He sounded like Dad; Dad like he used to be. “It’s no excuse,” he said. “I had the summer from hell; I didn’t have time for anything but my family problems.”

Someone at the front row snickered. “More like hair problems,” Mori-chan stage-whispered. 

“Yes, why is your hair against regulations again?” The teacher asked him with a sigh. 

“Don’t listen to them,” Fujimoto whispered to him. 

Sai stared outside.

“Mibu-kun, I expect to see your research project first thing next Monday.”

No, he was worse than Dad. Dad would never have such unrealistic expectations of him. “Not happening, I have a match on Thursday, and I’ll be busy with that.” He stood up. “And you know why it’s not going to happen? Because all this is bullshit,” he said throwing his books down. “Utter bullshit,” he shouted.

He ran out of the classroom and up to the rooftop. “Fuck. Dad will not like hearing from them.” He looked down. Yes, Dad would be disappointed in him.

“Sai-kun?” Fujimoto felt anxious. 

Sai turned around and smiled at him. “Am I to go to the Principal’s office?”

Fujimoto snorted. “Don’t be an idiot. I told Teacher that if he sent you there, then we’d all walk out of class.”

“You would? For me?”

“What do you think? I know you wouldn’t lie about anything. If your family problems were such that you couldn’t do your homework, then that’s how it is, and you shouldn’t be punished for that. Besides,” Fujimoto grinned, “What are friends for? Although you were a shitty friend, not getting in touch with me for weeks.”

Sai nodded. “I was. But...” He slid down, back against the wall, until he sat down. “It was a bad summer, Fujimoto-kun. The worst.”

“Want to talk about it?” Fujimoto asked as he sat next to Sai.

“Well… my Father left Dad for my best friend, Dad’s best friend was killed, Dad had something like a heart attack, and then he married his best friend’s widow, only she was dying from cancer, and last week she died so…”

Fujimoto nodded. “In a nutshell, you just lived through the worst type of family drama.”

“Yes.” He chuckled. “It sounds funny when you put it like that. But it wasn’t when I was living it.”

“You look like you need a hug. Do you want one?”

Sai nodded, and Fujimoto hugged him by the shoulders. “Did you do anything fun during the summer?”

“Yes. We went to the Sagano haunted building and I heard the sound of a body falling down, but there was nothing. Since the weather is still good, we’re thinking of going to Kiyotaki Tunnel this weekend. Do you want to… no, you probably don’t want to go ghost hunting with us.”

“I do,” Sai nodded. “How odd. I’ll tell you something strange , but it’s the truth. I was there when my Mum passed away and I think I saw her spirit. This made me curious about ghosts, but Dad said I should stay away from places like the Kiyotaki or the Akabashi tunnel.” Dad was so sweet and protective of him. 

“Then we’re definitely going this Saturday.”

Sai grinned. “Yes, we are!”

&*&*

Hikaru looked around one more time. Everything looked clean. He checked the freezer. Yes, enough ice-cream for a regiment, or just Sai. 

“Hikaru, why are your clothes still on the floor?” Seiji shouted from the bedroom.

“I just changed.” 

“And?”

“So what? Pick them up,” he shouted back. 

Seiji came out of the bedroom looking quite annoyed. “I’m not your maid, baby.”

“Neither am I.”

“I didn’t ask you to pick up after me.”

Hikaru shrugged. “You’re just being annoying,” he said. 

Seiji opened his mouth but the doorbell rang, saving Hikaru from his bitchiness. Seiji had started griping about cleaning the flat two days before they would even have Sai as a guest. He was being far too annoying. The flat wasn’t that big; it could be cleaned in a day. 

“Sai, hello,” Seiji smiled as he opened the door and pulled Sai into a big hug. 

“Father,” Sai said, sounding so happy. “Hikaru.”

Hikaru waved at him. 

Sai ran to him and hugged him. “Hikaru, thank you for your kindness.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re happy to have you, Sai,” Seiji told him. 

Sai smiled brightly. “This time I came prepared. I brought you a gift,” he said, running back to where he’d put down his suitcase and opening it. “Here.”

Seiji picked up the parcel.

“Open it.” 

He did. Hikaru watched as he took out two ceramic mugs that were identical but for the colour: one was brown and the other yellow. 

“I had them made for you, so you can have them at breakfast,” Sai told them proudly. “I actually wanted to make them myself but Master Ito who owns the workshop said I’m not ready yet.”

“What a thoughtful gift, Sai. Thank you.” Seiji hugged him again. 

“Yes, thank you.”

Sai smiled even more brightly. “At first I thought of getting you some lube or something like that, but,” he made a face, “I’m not allowed in sex shops yet.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Hikaru muttered.

“Hikaru, language,” Seiji shouted. “Sai, what did we say about your tendency to embarrass people with sex references?”

“You said I’m allowed to do it once a week.”

Hikaru started laughing. Seiji glared, first at Sai, and then at Hikaru. “Sai, why don’t you leave your suitcase where it is? I thought we could go out for dinner tonight. What would you like to have?”

“Ramen,” Hikaru grinned. 

“Ramen sounds good, but, I heard that there is a place serving savoury ice-cream. Maybe we can have ice-cream for dinner and then for dessert?”

Hikaru started laughing again. Sai looked so hopeful. 

“No, definitely not.”

“Why?”

“Because your father said that you eat too much ice-cream as it is.”

Hikaru stared at Seiji. When had he talked to Oriya about Sai’s ice-cream addiction?

“You can have it as dessert, but not as dinner as well,” he continued. 

“Damn.”

“Sai, language.”

Hikaru shook his head. Some things never changed, it seemed.

&*&*

Sai stretched his arms, breathing in. He wished he were back home, where the air was fresher. 

“Hello, Sai-kun,” Kuwabara-sensei told him. “Congratulations on your victory.”

“Thank you.” If Hikaru won, then they’d compete against each other at the next match. He wished that Hikaru would win. He wanted to play against him in public, and, if he were honest, defeat him too. 

“How is your Father?”

“He’s well. He’s promised to take us for dinner tonight at a yakitori place. Would you like to join us, Sensei?”

“No, thank you. I meant your other father.”

Ah. He sighed. “He’s the same. Mourning.”

“Forgive me for saying this, but both your fathers are idiots. Ogata-kun for walking out, and Oriya-kun for not being honest about his relationship with Ukyou-san.”

“He doesn’t like explaining himself,” Sai smiled. Kuwabara-sensei was so right; his fathers were idiots. “Kuwabara-sensei, maybe you can help me?”

“Yes, Sai-kun?”

“Dad… I don’t think it’s good for him to be alone. But I don’t know how…”

“I think I know what you mean,” Kuwabara-sensei smiled kindly at him. “You know, several years ago, Ashiwara-kun had a crush on your father. I don’t think he ever got over him. What if I came to visit you this weekend together with Ashiwara-kun?”

“You would?”

“Why not? Ashiwara-kun seems like a flighty young man, but he can be quite loyal.”

“Yes, that is important.”

Kuwabawa-sensei glanced at the road. “I think your other father is arriving, and I’d rather not talk to him right now. I’ll see you on Saturday, Sai-kun.”

Sai hugged him. “Thank you.”

“Hey, what are Go wizards for?”

Sai laughed. If only Kuwabara-sensei were fifty? Sixty? Years younger. He’d totally set him up with Dad.

&*&*

Oriya looked at the sky. Not performing had been good for him but at that moment, when it was late, and he was all alone, he almost missed it. 

The temperature dropped slightly, and the air changed, suddenly filled with static electricity. No footsteps, though. He didn’t dare hope. He waited.

Muraki materialized slowly in front of him. 

“Hello.”

Muraki huffed. “Why are you never surprised to see me?”

“Because you’re as subtle as a rattlesnake.”

“Ah.” He grinned. “You’re the only person who thinks that an insult is a sign of affection, Oriya.”

Oriya shrugged. “How much time do you have?”

“Not much, but enough for some tea, if you could oblige me.”

“Can you drink?”

“I’m not sure.”

Typical, troublesome Muraki. Oriya jumped down and went to the teahouse, knowing that Muraki would follow him. 

“So, have you come to test the limits of your new existence?” He asked as he started preparing the tea almost mechanically.

“Something like that.” Muraki breathed deeply. “At least, I can smell the tea. It smells fresh and sweet. I hope I can drink it.”

Oriya smiled. “I hope so too. Have you seen Ukyou?”

“Yes. She is guarded, but I managed to see her from afar. She looks well, but…”

“But?”

“I suspect she was told the full extent of my indiscretions.” He growled. “And there I was, trying so hard to make her forgive me, and those damned gods of death must have told her everything. Everything.”

“They didn’t strike me as that cruel.”

“Then why hasn’t she responded to my messages?” he asked, impatient and a little confused. 

It was just like in college, when he’d first started courting her. He’d come to Oriya and ask him the same thing. ‘We’ve known each other for years, why is she pretending not to get my messages now?’ it seemed like nothing ever changed. He smiled. “Perhaps she didn’t realise they were from you?”

Muraki glared at him. Then he laughed loudly. “God, I had forgotten. She did the same in college. And I asked you the same thing back then. What are we, that we haven’t really changed in thirty years?”

Oriya took a deep breath. But they had changed. Muraki and Ukyou were dead, and he had been left behind. “Here,” he said, offering him the bowl. “Try.”

Muraki wrapped his fingers around the bowl. He lifted it for a few centimeters. 

Before he could drop it Oriya moved and grabbed it. He raised it to Muraki’s lips. “Maybe this will work?”

“I feel like a child,” Muraki complained, looking at him helplessly. 

“Drink. Or not. I don’t care,” he lied. 

“Yes, you do,” Muraki smiled and then opened his mouth obediently, letting Oriya give him the drink. He swallowed and looked down. “Oh, this is good. I’m not leaking anything, am I?”

“Not as far as I can see.” He gave Muraki another sip. “So, you can drink but not… Ah.”

“What?”

“I can see the tea pass through your throat. You always had fine skin but this is ridiculous.” 

“Maybe next time I’ll be more corporeal.”

“You can be whatever you want, as long as there is a next time.” Showing Muraki vulnerability had not been wise in the past, but he was too tired and too sad to care anymore.

Muraki smiled. “Thank you for the tea.” 

Oriya put down the bowl. “Thank you for visiting.”

Muraki moved closer to him. “When I attacked you, I took something from you.”

“I know.” 

“I came to return it.”

“What?”

Muraki cut off his shout with a kiss. He felt real enough. There was pressure and weight and something made Oriya tingle the longer Muraki kissed him. The idiot; if only he could have taken energy like this, he might never have had to kill. Oriya could have set him up with people even… He chuckled.

“What?”

“If you had taken energy like that, I would had made the best whore out of you,” Oriya grinned. 

Muraki punched him. Then he pushed him down. “You’re such an idiot,” he smiled and kissed him again. 

&*&*

Sai was waiting for them at the entrance. “Hello. Welcome to Kokakurou,” he said, looking every bit the perfect image of the establishment’s Young Master. “Would you like some tea?”

“Will you make it, Sai-kun?” Kuwabara-sensei asked him.

“No, Father will.” 

“Ah, how wonderful.”

“Follow me, then. Father is at the teahouse.”

Right outside the teahouse Kuwabara-sensei stopped. “Ah, Sai-kun, it’s been a long journey and I am an old man. Could you please...?”

“Of course, follow me, Sensei.”

“Go ahead, Ashiwara-kun. Who knows how long it will take me.”

Hiroyuki heard Sai giggle. He felt like he’d been set up, but he couldn’t stay outside and wait either. He opened the door and bowed as he stepped inside. “Oriya-san.”

“Ah, Ashiwara-kun. Welcome.”

Hiroyuki studied Oriya-san. He looked much better than at the funeral. In fact, he looked more youthful and radiant than the last time he’d seen him before the summer. He looked gorgeous. He smiled, feeling hopeless. He really didn’t like men. Why was he attracted to this man still, even after all these years?

“I hope you will be staying for the weekend.”

“Yes, I am not planning on leaving Kuwabara-sensei alone.”

“That sounded so ominous,” Oriya suddenly smiled. “As if we would ever do anything to endager our precious Teacher.”

“Erm, I didn’t mean it like that,” Ashiwara replied, feeling flustered.

Oriya kept smiling. “And how did you mean it, then?” 

“I know you will take excellent care of him, and that he doesn’t need me here. But he is old and it would be better to travel back with a companion.”

“Ah. That is true.”

Hiroyuki stared as Oriya prepared the tea. His movements were graceful and efficient. It was like watching a mystery unfold, one that would never happen again. One time, one encounter. One encounter, one chance. He had to take it. “Oriya-san?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“I know this is a difficult time for you, but if you allowed me…”

“Yes?”

“I would like to help you carry your burden.”

Oriya smiled. “That sounded so old-fashioned. I’m not sure I understand.”

“Would you go out with me?” 

Oriya blinked. “Ashiwara-kun,” he said with a frown. “I thought that…”

He cut him off. He didn’t want to be reminded of his youthful stupidity and ignorance. “That was then, this is now.”

“But you don’t like men,” Oriya told him. “And I’m too tired to let myself be your experiment.”

“I don’t, it’s true, but I like you,” he pleaded. “Please.”

Oriya sighed. “Ashiwara-kun, this is a very sweet offer but I am still in mourning. Please, ask me again in forty days, after my wife has joined our ancestral spirits.”

“Is that a ‘no’?”

“No, it is a ‘I am in mourning, I cannot consider such things yet’.”

“I see.” He took out his phone and marked the date on the calendar. “I will ask again later, then.”

“Thank you. Please.” Oriya gave him the tea bowl. 

Hiroyuki nodded in acceptance. It was a ‘no’, he was certain of it, but he’d never been rejected in a more proper way. It was sweet, so he’d try again.

&*&*

Seiji opened the freezer to take out the croissants. The sight of all that ice-cream made him sigh. He wished Sai had stayed longer, instead of rushing back to Kyoto on the night before. 

“What is it?” Hikaru asked him without looking up from his phone. 

“Sai. He could have stayed the weekend.”

“I don’t think so. He mentioned something about having Kuwabara-sensei over as a guest.”

“He did?” Sai hadn’t said anything to him. Perhaps he knew that the Old Man wasn’t talking to him. 

“Yes.” He stretched as he stood up. “Anyway, I’m off.”

“Off?”

“Yes, I’m going to give some Go lessons to the kids at my school’s Go club.” He grinned. “I like giving back to my community, you know?” He gave him a brief kiss on the lips. “See you later.”

He looked at the tray with the croissants. If Hikaru had told him he’d leave early, he’d make them an early breakfast. “Bye, Hikaru.”

“Bye.” Hikaru closed the door with a soft noise. 

Seiji put the tray in the oven. Had Hikaru told him earlier he was leaving, he wouldn’t have brushed the croissants with egg wash, and he would have put them back in the freezer. He chuckled. He was being ridiculous. He’d have a great breakfast on his own, and enjoy the peace and quiet of his home, starting by having a quick shower.

By the time he was done, the air smelled tantalizingly sweet and buttery. He went to the bedroom to get dressed, feeling already relaxed. A feeling that lasted until he opened the bedroom door, and saw Hikaru’s mess.

The bed was still unmade, the underwear he wore to bed were on the floor next to his tee-shirt and shorts, while the clothes he’d tried and hadn’t worn were scattered on the bed. “Really?” 

He started from the dirty clothes. “If he’d spent five minutes less on the phone he could have cleaned after himself,” he sighed. “Seriously, this is not the behavior of a man, but of a boy,” he complained as he put each shirt and pair of trousers back in the closet. “I’m not his fucking maid,” he protested as he made the bed. “He should start by giving back to me, instead of the community.”

The scent in the air changed from sweet to burned as he was getting dressed. “Fuck, man, fuck,” he shouted.

&*&*

Ichikawa-san greeted him with a smile. “Akira-kun is at the office.”

“Thank you.” 

He found Akira poring over the accounts. “Do you even have time to play Go anymore?”

“Ogata-san,” Akira grinned. “I only do this once a week. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll get us some tea.”

“Thanks.”

“As much as I like Hikaru,” Akira said as he offered him a cup of freshly brewed green tea, “I think Sai will destroy him at the next game.”

“I think so too, but don’t tell him I said that.”

They shared a grin. 

“My Father will be here for that game. He’s that curious.”

“He’s not the only one. I think people have started realizing there’s more to Sai than his cuteness.” He sighed; Sai hadn’t worn a cute outfit in weeks; so miserable he was. 

Akira nodded. “I saw him on Thursday. He’s still in pain.”

“Poor thing.”

Akira looked at him. “More tea?”

“Out with it, Akira,” Seiji smiled. He knew when Akira didn’t speak out of politeness, and this was one of those times. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Really? You looked like you swallowed a whole lemon for a second.”

“It’s just that… Ogata-san, Sai misses you. Maybe you should go visit him instead of calling him and waiting for the next match.”

“You’re right, but…”

“My parents and I are going to Kyoto in two weeks. I could say you are my guest, and Oriya-san would never kick you out.”

The weekend before the match between Sai and Hikaru? Sai was going to get extra practice playing against Touya-sensei, while Hikaru would probably teach Go at school children. 

“No, he wouldn’t,” he said. But Hikaru would mind. “When you are done with the accounts, would you care for a game?”

“Of course.”

He would worry about Hikaru and Sai later. For now, he’d play Go.

&*&*

Hikaru opened the door with a smile. He couldn’t wait to tell Seiji about the great day he’d had teaching the students at his old school. The moment he saw Seiji, his smile fell. His lover was ignoring him, pointedly reading a magazine with the picture of a brightly-coloured fish on the cover. “Seiji?” he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Seiji looked up. “Yes?”

“What’s the matter?”

“Hikaru, do you really live here?” he asked, putting the magazine down.

“Yes, why?”

“If you do, then why don’t you do something that shows it?”

“I don’t understand.” He went to sit on his favourite spot, Seiji’s lap, but Seiji grabbed the magazine and put it on his thighs. “Seiji?”

“Hikaru, I’m not your maid.”

“Ah, that.” He laughed. “Yes, I didn’t clean up after myself today but I was in a hurry.”

Seiji looked at him with narrowed eyes, as if he didn’t believe him. Hikaru didn’t get it; he had been in a hurry; he needed to persuade Kaga to come pick him up. 

“I bought ice-cream on Wednesday, and I’ll do the laundry tomorrow.” 

Seiji kept looking at him with disbelief. 

Hikaru plucked the magazine from Seiji’s lap, put it down on the coffee table and climbed on him. “I will, I promise,” he said in a sultry voice, wrapping his arms around Seiji’s neck.

“Will you, now?” Seiji smirked. 

Hikaru kissed him. He knew what was wrong; being in Kyoto had reminded Seiji of the perks of having maids. Well, Seiji’s precious Oriya might have maids, but he’d never be as hot as Hikaru. Who needed maids when they could have sex?

&*&*

Sai looked outside. In the darkness he couldn’t see anything, but he knew it was a quaint, narrow road, framed by trees that still had all their green leaves yet. “Should we have covered the mirrors?”

Fujimoto shrugged. 

Fujimoto’s older brother glanced back. “I can’t drive with the mirrors covered.”

Nakata shivered. “Can we not talk of the mirrors?”

Ueki grinned. “But it’s the legend. If you see a ghost in the mirror, you’ll die!” he said in a creepy, low voice. 

“I don’t want to die,” Sai whispered. 

“No one will die,” Fujimoto answered him, but his voice trembled. 

“It’s interesting how fear can be so exciting,” Ueki told them. He took out a packet of sticks and offered them around. 

Sai took one. He was the only one to do so, and Fujimoto looked at him questioningly. “What? Fear makes me hungry,” he told Fujimoto. 

They all started laughing. 

“How did you persuade your father to let you out at night?” 

“I didn’t. We have guests, so I excused myself and snuck out of the house,” Sai smiled, proud of himself. He’d been so careful not to think about his adventure all week so as not to alert Dad. Then, when they started drinking after dinner, he claimed he wanted to go to sleep and Dad just kissed him goodnight and let him go. It was easier than he thought it would be. “Did you ask permission?”

“No, but…” The two brothers looked at each other. 

“Mum has a night shift at the hospital and Dad was still at work when we left,” the older of the two replied.

“Yeah, we hardly ever need permission to do anything.”

“I told them I would spend the night at Ueki’s, studying,” Nakata said. 

Ueki laughed. “As if we ever do any studying when you’re at my place.”

Sai looked at them. Did that mean…?

“That’s only because you’re a board game addict, you idiot,” Nakata grinned, hitting Ueki on the head. 

Sai wondered if that was why Nakata had chosen to sit right behind Ueki. He kept hitting him whenever Ueki said something. Fujimoto was behind his brother and Sai had ended up in the middle, where he couldn’t help but look straight in the mirror. He shivered. “Is that the tunnel?”

“Yes.”

He and Fujimoto looked at each other.

“It’s green. Let’s go,” Fujimoto’s brother shouted and stepped on it. 

“Aren’t we supposed to wait for the real green light to come on? How do we know this is not the ghost one?” Nakata asked, sounding scared. “Guys?”

“Too late now,” Fujimoto’s brother replied as they sped towards the tunnel.

Sai closed his eyes, so as not to look at the round mirror by the entrance. 

“Oh, gods, is that…?” Ueki shouted, sounding scared.

Sai looked. He couldn’t see anything.

“Got you,” Ueki started laughing.

“You idiot,” Nakata cried out, hitting him again. “You scared us.”

Fujimoto smiled. “They’re such children,” he whispered to Sai. 

Sai bit back a giggle, turning towards his friend and smiling back at him.

Fujimoto’s brother suddenly screamed. And kept screaming. 

Sai looked ahead. An old woman seemed to be on the hood of the car, grinning wickedly at them. He stared at her, wishing her to go away. 

“Hello, little ones. Come to join me?” She seemed to ask them.

Fujimoto next to him had gone as white as a sheet. Nakata started screaming.

“What? What?” Ueki shouted. “What’s going on?”

Fujimoto, the older, and Nakata didn’t reply. They just continued screaming. 

The front mirror suddenly broke off and fell down. As they were getting out of the tunnel, Sai realized they were about to hit the side of the exit. Fujimoto grabbed Sai’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Sai closed his eyes and started praying. Gods, if the impact didn’t kill him, his father would. 

He felt the car swerve slightly and then slow down. 

Sai opened his eyes to see Fujimoto pull aside. Moments later they were at the side, and Fujimoto got out of the car and threw up. 

Fujimoto let go of his hand. He looked behind them, worried. “What is that?” he whispered.

Sai looked. It was some sort of bird made of light. A big bird that blocked the tunnel’s exit with its wings. “I don’t know.” Whatever it was, it stood there. 

“My legs won’t move,” Fujimoto muttered. 

Ueki got out of the passenger seat. “I’ll drive.” 

Nakata and Fujimoto got out as well. Nakata went to sit at the front, while Fujimoto pulled his brother inside the car. “It’s ok.”

“She said she was going to take us with her,” Fujimoto's brother whispered as he was made to sit next to Sai.

Fujimoto nodded.

Sai glanced back. “I think that bird will hold her back, but we should leave now.”

“What bird? What are you talking about?” Ueki said as he started the car and turned it around. “Close your eyes if you’re such wussies,” he said.

Sai did. Sandwiched between the two pale and scared Fujimotos he felt that he didn’t want to open his eyes again until they were away from that place. 

His curiosity won over. As they were driving back into the tunnel, he looked back. That strange, bright bird seemed to wink at him before flying before them, dispersing all the dark shadows that were creeping out of the tunnel with its wings. 

Sai smiled at it. He didn’t know why, but he felt safe and loved and at peace. “We’ll be fine,” he whispered to the Fujimotos. He knew they would be. 

Although his father probably would kill him.

&*&*

The ride back was quiet. At some point Fujimoto asked Ueki to pull over and he took over driving again. They were approaching Kyoto, after all; if they were stopped, they would all be in trouble.

Fujimoto drove them to the station. “I need something to drink,” he said.

“There are some udon and donburi places that are open all night,” Sai said. “I could use some food.”

Ueki snorted. 

Fujimoto glared at him. “I’m hungry too,” he said as he followed Sai to the restaurant. 

“Actually, I could eat something too,” Nakata told them quietly. “And maybe talk about what happened. What did happen?”

“Yes, what happened?” Ueki asked, genuinely curious. “I didn’t see anything.”

“Really?” The two Fujimoto brothers stared at him. 

Ueki shook his head. 

“And you, what did you see?” Fujimoto, the younger, asked Nakata.

“Nothing. You started screaming and that made me scream. Although…”

“Yes?” Sai prompted him.

“I thought I saw a figure on the hood of the car. It must have been a trick of the light, but…”

“It wasn’t,” the two Fujimotos replied. 

Sai nodded. “It was an old woman. Just like in the legend.”

“Yes, and she was grinning.”

“She looked evil.”

Both brothers shuddered. 

Ueki shrugged. “No, nope, sorry, I didn’t see a thing.” He went to the automatic vendor and got a ticket for a soup.

Sai studied the menu. Udon, he decided, with tofu. They had ice-cream at home, didn’t they?

The two Fujimoto brothers chose identical set meals. It seemed like fear had made them hungry too. 

Ueki led them to a corner table. They all waited quietly until their tickets were collected, and then Ueki let out a sigh. “Why am I the only one who didn’t see anything?”

“Maybe next time,” Nakata tried to comfort him. 

“There will be no next time,” the older Fujimoto growled. “Once was enough for me. Gods, how will I explain the broken mirror to my father?”

“Was that his car?” Sai asked.

“No, but he uses it sometimes on Sundays.”

“Tomorrow is Sunday,” Nakata said. 

“Technically, it’s already Sunday,” Ueki grinned. “It’s past midnight.”

“Gods,” Sai muttered. “I hope Dad is still drinking. If he finds out I snuck out of the house…”

“He’ll punish you?” Fujimoto asked, concerned.

“No,” Sai replied, surprised at the idea. “He’ll be worried.” His poor Dad; he didn’t deserve it. He’d probably fret and pace and mutter that Sai would kill him one day. He sighed. 

“Lucky you. I bet our father hasn’t even noticed,” Fujimoto the older said. 

“Same here,” said Ueki, sighing. 

“In any case, we’re not going back there,” Fujimoto the older said.

They all nodded and focused on their food. 

“Did you know that the Kazan tunnel is also supposed to be haunted?” Ueki suddenly said. 

Fujimoto dropped his chopsticks. “Really?”

“Yes, my uncle said he saw the ghost of a samurai there.”

They looked at each other. 

“We should go next week,” Fujimoto the older said.

They nodded again.

Sai grinned. He’d find some excuse to leave the house all night next time. 

&*&*

Oriya blew off the candle and lay in bed the moment he felt Sai enter the house. A few moments later he heard him open the door to his room for a couple of seconds and then close it again.

“So, you decided to leave him in ignorant bliss,” Muraki whispered in his ear. 

Oriya turned around. “Yes.” He smiled. “I used to sneak out at his age a lot, and I would do much worse than going around looking for ghosts.”

“And, unlike you, he also has us to look out for him.”

“Yes. Thank you for keeping an eye on him, Muraki.”

Muraki kissed him on the forehead. “He’s my son too, idiot. Of course I’ll look out for him.” He smiled. “I have to go now, but if you need me, all you have to do is call me.”

“Yes.” He still couldn’t believe how quickly Muraki had responded to his urgent plea to help Sai when Oriya felt that he was in danger. He would never have been able to find Sai in time, but Muraki could, and did. “Our bonds must be stronger than I thought.”

Muraki smirked. “Or, I’m too weak to let you go.”

“So am I, then.” He reached for Muraki just as he was vanishing. He felt heat for a second, and then nothing. “I wish you could stay longer,” he whispered, even though Muraki was gone.

Oriya hugged his Seiji-pillow. Perhaps letting Sai think he got away with it was not a good idea, but he could hear his thoughts long before Sai came into the house, that’s how strong they were. Sai had been scared and excited and worried for him, and Oriya had never imagined his baby capable of such strong feelings for something other than Go. He liked it.

“He’s growing up, Seiji,” he whispered. “He has friends his age, and he thinks he’s rebellious, and… I wish you were here to see him. He’s healing faster than I am.”

He hugged his pillow more tightly. He wished he could heal as fast as Sai. He didn’t know how to be alone anymore. 

But that did not mean he was ready to date, especially Ashiwara-kun. Ah, he had to talk to Sai about that, at least. 

&*&*

Seiji woke up to find Hikaru gone. “Really?” he muttered as he got up. 

At least laundry was easy. He gathered all the whites, put them in the washing machine, and went to prepare breakfast. That Hikaru was unbelievable. He’d taken on the easiest of the chores, and he still bailed out on him. Unbelievable. 

Oriya was many things, but at least he’d never made a promise he hadn’t kept. He was honest in his way. And he was not a slob. He never waited for the maids to pick up his clothes, or make his bed. He left the bathroom as clean as he had found it and always made sure to have new toothpaste or shower gel before they run out of the old one. Only his desk was messy, but even there he had a system to his chaos. 

He’d just finished breakfast when Hikaru opened the door. He was carrying a large, white bag. “Oh,” he said, looking disappointed. “You’re up.”

“Yes, and just finished washing whites. Will you do the coloured clothes or will I? Again?”

“That’s unfair.” 

Seiji glared at him.

“Wait, wait. Before you get really mad, wait a bit,” Hikaru said, running to the bedroom. 

Seiji sighed. He could moan and complain and glare, and Hikaru would never learn. Oriya was at least teachable. He suddenly felt himself growing hard. Oriya would protest and redden, but he’d always do what Seiji wanted him to do, and always strove to be what Seiji wanted. Gods, how he’d managed to teach Oriya how to call him ‘slut’, and how Oriya had excelled in his lessons, calling Seiji in a low, honeyed tone that made him harden even before he was touched. 

Hikaru opened the door. He was dressed in tight, black satin shorts, a tight, black vest, and nothing else. He also held a feather duster in his hand. “Today I’ll be your maid,” he winked.

Seiji sighed. Oriya had played his maid on a few occasions too, only he was dressed in traditional Japanese clothes as usual, and had the sleeves of his kimono tied back with a tasuki sash. And then he’d used the same sash to tie Seiji and… 

“Hm, that was not the reaction I was expecting,” Hikaru huffed. 

“Maybe because you’re not a good maid to begin with,” he smirked. “A good maid should be courteous, and efficient, and know how to put her master in his place. I haven’t seen proof of anything yet.”

“As if you’d know.”

“Actually, I do.”

“Real-life maids don’t count.”

“Who said anything about real-life maids?” he smirked again. 

Hikaru glared at him. “Will you let me be your maid, or will you keep criticizing me?”

“By all means, be my maid,” he grinned as he leaned back. “Why don’t you start by cleaning up the kitchen?”

Hikaru widened his eyes. “Really?”

Hikaru hadn’t expected that. “Maybe if you do your job well, I’ll give you a reward,” he said, still grinning.

“Fine. I’ll clean up,” Hikaru said as if Seiji had asked him to build a wall, instead of clearing the table and washing one plate and a pan. 

Seiji went to the sofa and picked up the latest edition of his tropical fish magazine. He smiled. Oriya had been such a good maid. He wondered how Hikaru would measure up.

&*&*

Oriya bowed politely at Kuwabara-sensei. “Please, visit us again.”

Kuwabara-sensei grinned. “Am I your customer, Oriya-kun? Give me a hug.”

Oriya obliged him with a smile. “Please, visit us again,” he said as he held the old man. 

“I will. Oriya-kun, do reconsider your stance towards young Ashiwara-kun,” Kuwabara-sensei whispered to him, as if Ashiwara was not in the taxi already. “He is a good man, and he will not let you down.”

“Sensei,” Oriya told him, pretending to be scandalized. “I only asked him to wait as it is proper. What lies has he been spreading about me?”

Kuwabara-sensei looked at him gently. “I know. I’m sorry I ever thought you wouldn’t behave properly.”

“But my behavior was abominable,” he smiled. “My best friend’s widow. How awful. How shameless,” he parroted what he knew people had been saying behind his back all summer. 

Kuwabara-sensei looked at him. Bearing people’s calumnies silently is such an old-fashioned virtue. What an idiot is Ogata-kun, leaving Oriya-san for that boy? “I will be back next week.”

Sai hugged him. “Thank you, Sensei.” He whispered something that made Kuwabara-sensei laugh. “Good bye. See you soon,” he continued as he supported Kuwabara-sensei to the car, making it seem as though he was just hugging him. 

Sai bowed his head a little as Kuwabara-sensei left. “I’ll miss him. What about you, Dad? Will you miss him? And his friend?” he winked. 

“Ah, Sai,” Oriya grinned, taking Sai by the arm and leading him to the back of the house, “we need to talk about this.”

“Why?”

Oriya stared at Sai until Sai looked away, and mumbled, “Fine.”

“Go to my room and wait for me,” he said as they were passing near the kitchen.

Sai gave him a tiny smile. “Ice-cream?”

“Maybe.”

Sai ran, laughing. Ah, how full of energy he was, and how easily pleased. 

Oriya picked up the tub of vanilla ice-cream with a smile. “Should I give him cookies too?”

Chef grinned. “We also have green tea ice-cream mochi today,” he said as he gave a bowl to Oriya with four mochi. 

“Ah, wonderful. Thank you.”

“Good luck,” Chef laughed, as if Sai was this terrifying customer that had to be appeased. 

Oriya wondered why anyone would think that. Sai was a terrible child, but he wasn’t terrifying. Especially not when he was sitting with his back against the house wall, and staring at the garden with a peaceful expression. 

“Ice-cream,” Sai shouted as he jumped up and grabbed the bowls from him. “Thank you.”

“Sai, a little patience.”

“I was patient all weekend,” Sai pouted. He proceeded to take the tub from Oriya and serve them. “And I was good.”

Oriya snorted. 

“I was.” Sai’s eyes shone. Even if he were unable to read minds, he’d know his son was lying to him. 

He sighed. “Sai, my precious Sai, I know you are good, and that you mean well, but maybe you shouldn’t try so hard.”

“What do you mean?” Sai pretended not to understand. 

“I’m still grieving, Sai. Not just for Ukyou, but for Muraki too, and Seiji. I’m not ready yet for other people.”

“But Ashiwara-sensei…”

“He plays Go,” Oriya sighed. “I don’t think I can deal with another Go player, even if I could date someone new.”

“Ah.” Sai put down his bowl and ran into his room. “Why can’t you have a pen like normal people?” he shouted, sounding frustrated. 

Oriya grinned. What did Sai want to do?

Sai ran back moments later. “Fine, let’s do this properly,” he said. “What kind of person do you want?”

“Excuse me?”

Sai smiled. “Well, Go is out, and I only know Go players. So, how will I find someone for you, if I don’t know what you like?”

“Sai, I don’t want to find anyone.”

Sai looked at him disappointed. “Dad, I don’t want you to become like the Eighth Prince from the Tale of Genji. I want you happy. I miss you being happy, Daddy.”

Oriya smiled. “You really are the best son I could hope for.”

“Yes, because I’m your male daughter. You get two in one,” Sai grinned. “So, No Go,” he spoke out what he wrote. “E-du-ca-tion,” he said slowly as he wrote it. “Probably high, since you appreciate it so.”

“Eh, well… I think I’d prefer someone intelligent, and intelligence does not equal education.”

“Yes, but what do I write?”

“Possibly,” Oriya grinned.

“Fine. Possibly. What else do you prefer?” Sai asked looking at him and biting the end of his pen for a moment.

What did he want? “Someone kind, understanding, patient. Someone who will love you and accept you and nurture you,” he smiled.

Sai grinned. “Someone patient,” he wrote. “They’d have to be, if they have to deal with me. Hobbies?”

“I don’t know. That’s up to them, not me.”

“Dad,” Sai shook his head, mock-exasperated. “Fine, fine, that’s difficult to consider right now. I’ll ask something easier. Male or female?”

Oriya shrugged.

“Dad, I’m serious,” he shouted. 

“Sai, it’s what’s in their heads and in their hearts that matters, not what’s between their legs.”

“So, pansexual,” Sai muttered as he made another note. 

“Although, frankly? I’m happier with my hug pillow these days. It’s quiet, it’s patient, it supports my weight, and it lets me cuddle as much as I like.”

Sai widened his eyes. “Dad, you can’t date your pillow.”

“Says who? There was a woman who got married to the Eiffel Tower, and that’s not even huggable.”

Sai giggled. “Really?”

“Really.” 

“Wow.” 

“The heart wants what the heart wants, Sai,” he said softly. 

“And what does your heart want?”

“Nothing.”

Sai stared at him. How utterly sad, he thought. 

Oriya felt sorry for Sai. He was trying so hard to help him, and there he was, all maudlin and depressing as usual. “I’d like someone who’ll give me space when I need it, and who’ll be focused on his or her occupation or hobbies. Hearing people’s thoughts can be so exhausting.”

Sai nodded. “I understand. I feel the same at school. So many emotions; it’s draining.”

“Is school that difficult for you? Would you like to…”

Sai shook his head quickly. “No, it’s not that bad now. There’s Fujimoto, you see, and he’s so calm compared to everyone else, and he cares for me. When I get confused or tired, I focus on him.”

Oriya smiled. “And do you care about him?”

“I don’t know. I like being around him, because he’s my friend. I guess… I care about him.”

“Hm.”

Sai took a deep breath. “Dad, I wasn’t all good this weekend. I was a bit naughty.”

Oriya wondered how much of what had happened would Sai tell him. Ah, he really was a good boy; he couldn’t be dishonest. “Really?”

“I went ghost-hunting with Fujimoto, his brother, and two of our friends. It was scary but we made it out and….”

“And?”

“And I was glad we were alive. I don’t know, Dad. It’s all very confusing. Part of me wants to like him the way he does, but part of me is happy to be friends.”

Oriya hugged him. He suddenly felt sorry for Fujimoto. “Sai, it’s okay. One day things will not be confusing anymore.”

“When?”

“You’ll know when the time comes.”

“That’s not helpful.”

“Well, what does your heart want?”

“We’re not talking about me here,” Sai protested. 

Oriya laughed. He stood up. “It’s been a while since we watched a samurai film, don’t you think?”

Sai followed him. “It’s been Ages!”

“Why don’t you invite your friends over for tea tomorrow afternoon?” He wanted to talk to Fujimoto as man to man. Or perhaps as father to suitor. He wasn’t sure as what. 

“Okay. Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe you should come with us next time we go ghost-hunting. It was very scary without you.”

Oriya smiled. Come with them and ruin Fujimoto’s chances? He wasn’t sure he wanted to do that anymore. “Maybe I’ll teach you how to defend yourself against spirits, so you can protect your friends when you go with them. I know a few spells, but, did you know that a sword can be as effective as a fuda with some ghosts?”

“Really?”

“Yes. Hm, which film has a good duel so as to study that?”

“And which face masks shall we use?”

Oriya grinned. Priorities; Sai had them.


	83. When you fall, you must get up again

Sai wished it were Sunday still. He loathed school, even when he was looking forward to meeting his friends. The only good things about school-day mornings were morning practice and breakfast with Dad, and because he’d overslept, he’d missed the former. If he didn’t hurry, he’d miss the latter too. 

He ran to the dining hall, but the moment he opened the door and saw his Dad wearing an uchikake the colour of amber embroidered with Chinese bell-flowers over a purple kimono he stopped in his tracks. Then he ran to him. “My Dad is so gorgeous,” he sighed happily as he hugged him. 

Sai glimpsed a woman wearing it the moment the he touched Dad’s outer garment. Her eyes shone like jewels, and her smile was beautiful. Her grace and dignity reminded him of Dad. “This is not yours, is it?” he asked, touching the sleeve lightly.

“No, it belonged to your Grandmother.”

“Ah. Grandma was beautiful. You look like her. And you have her eyes.”

“My Sai is such a flatterer,” Dad smiled. 

Sai kissed him on the cheek. His hair was still damp and he smelled of lavender. Sai didn’t want to let him go, so he kept hugging him. 

“Sai,” Dad protested softly. 

“My Daddy is back.”

Dad laughed. Then he sighed, still smiling. “I’m not sure if that is true, but, you were right. My being miserable is not fair to you. Muraki and Ukyou are where they are supposed to be, and Seiji has moved on with his life. I can’t hold on to the past, even though I miss them.”

Sai kissed him again before settling next to him. “I miss them too,” he whispered. 

“Even Muraki?”

“Even him,” he sighed. “He was fun.”

Dad kissed him. “He loved you very much, Sai.”

Sai nodded. “Can I tell you something strange?”

“Of course.”

“The other night, when we went at Kiyo… erm… that haunted place, something protected us. A spirit.” Dad smiled as if he weren’t surprised. Interesting. Sai continued as if he hadn’t noticed. “As we were leaving, I felt its emotions, and it reminded me of how I felt when Uncle was around me, safe, and protected, and loved, but…”

Dad looked at him curiously. “Yes?”

“Uncle’s love for me was like being in his embrace while standing at the edge of a precipice. Safe in his arms, where I should be afraid. That’s how it felt the other night.” He sighed again. “After what happened with you, I realized why I always felt like I should have been afraid of him.”

“He would never have hurt you.”

“He almost killed you.”

Dad nodded. “Almost is the key word, Sai. I… think he chose not. That even though he was mad with grief, he still cared enough for us to not hurt us.” He suddenly smiled. “Much. Ah, he always was a troublesome friend. I loved him, but gods, he was such a pain.”

Sai looked at him. He couldn’t understand Dad, but then again, he couldn’t understand his own emotions. One moment he was fine, but then something happened, and he missed them, even Muraki. Sai didn’t want to miss him, even if he had been amusing and witty and always indulged him. And he loved him; oh, how he loved him, almost as fiercely as Dad. 

“The other night,” Dad whispered, “Muraki came for you. That’s why you felt him.”

“He’s still around?”

Dad nodded. “I told you, the cherry tree only blooms when he’s here.”

Sai looked around. “I can’t see him.”

“He comes and goes as he pleases, as he always did. But something of his energy remains, and makes the tree blossom.”

Sai touched Dad, worried. “Could he be haunting you? You did kill him.”

Dad shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s not angry at me that I did.” Dad smiled as if he had a secret. “If he’s haunting me, then he’s being good to me.”

Sai hit him. “I saw that film where the ghost pretended to be a friendly spirit, but then it turned out to be a demon. You should be careful, Dad.”

“Sai, if Muraki wasn’t there the other night, you might have been killed. I felt you were in danger,” Dad told him, worried. “And I couldn’t do anything to protect you. I don’t care if Muraki only pretends to be good now, as long as he keeps watching over you.”

If Daddy wouldn’t protect himself from Muraki, Sai would protect him. “He can’t lie to me,” Sai told him seriously. “If he’s pretending to be nice, I’ll know.”

Dad smiled. “You’ll know Muraki’s truth when you see him.”

“I want to see him.”

“Shouldn’t you be eating your breakfast and getting ready for school?”

“I want to see him.”

Dad grinned. “You want to skip school, you mean.”

That too. But mostly he wanted to see him.

“Tonight,” Dad told him. “I’ll ask him to come. If he can, he will visit us.”

Sai nodded. Why did he even want to go ghost-hunting when they had ghosts visiting them? 

He hugged Dad one more time, unwilling to be away from him now that Dad felt almost like he used to. He really had missed the feeling of Dad’s happiness. “Dad?” 

“Yes?”

He touched the uchikake lightly. “Does this mean you’ll be performing again when the mourning period is over?”

“No. I’m done with that.” Dad smiled. “You know, when I was young, I used to wear pretty clothes even when I didn’t have to work. It was because I liked the colours and the patterns and the fabrics, and we have such a large collection of clothes that I thought it was a shame that it wasn’t used.” He smiled again. “Turns out, pretty clothes make me feel good, even though they are not appropriate for me or the occasion.”

“I’m glad. I always liked you better in these, rather than just men’s clothes. And this garment really suits you so well. It totally brings out the colour of your eyes and your hair. Ah, I wish I had your eyes.”

“Your eyes are beautiful and rare, my Sai.”

“Yes, maybe, but…” 

“You can try wearing contacts and see if you’d feel happier with brown eyes.” Dad suddenly grinned. “You know what? I know you want to skip school, and I want to skip work. Why don’t we skip our obligations together? We can go shopping for contact lenses, and clothes, and…”

“And have the last ice-cream of the season.”

Dad widened his eyes. “The last, you said?”

“Yes.” Sai was serious. “If I have ice-cream all the time, it won’t be precious to me next summer.”

“True,” Dad said, obviously trying not to laugh. Sai didn’t see what was funny about his decision, though. He wanted to be able to love ice-cream next summer as much as he had that one. 

“You mean that? We can really have the day off? Together?”

Dad nodded. 

“I’ll finish my breakfast and then we can go. Eat up, Dad. We have so many things to do.”

Dad laughed. Ah, how he loved it when Dad was happy. Yes, Dad still felt a little sad, and Sai knew it was because he missed Father, but Sai would find another partner for Dad. Someone who would make him laugh, and then they’d all be happy. 

&*&*

“And this is my last ice-cream of the year,” Sai told everyone with a sad expression. “The very last one,” he said as he passed them the phone so they could all see it. “If you see me ordering ice-cream, remind me that ice-cream season is over, please.”

Ueki laughed. “Don’t worry, I will. It looks to me that you said good-bye to ice-cream in the most spectacular way. What is it exactly?”

“It’s a parfait. Isn’t it obvious?” He looked at the picture. Of course it was. It was a big bowl filled with whipped cream, fruits, vanilla ice-cream, choux filled with chocolate, and two caramel custard desserts. It was totally obvious. Sai hadn’t needed dinner after that. 

Ueki snickered. “Where do you put all that food?” he asked grabbing Sai by the waist and tickling him.

“Hey, stop it,” he laughed as he slipped away from him. “I have a fast metabolism, that’s all. And Dad makes me exercise every morning. Today we were up at five.” He yawned. “Dad is cruel; I need more sleep.”

“You can always sleep during class,” Nakata suggested.

“I do that already,” Sai muttered with another yawn. “Oh, wait, that’s Okada-sensei. Be right back. Okada-sensei, Okada-sensei,” he shouted as he ran towards her. 

“Mibu-kun, you are not supposed to run in the corridors even if the school is on fire,” she told him seriously. Then she smiled gently at him. “What can I do for you?”

Sai smiled back. Yes, she was perfect. She was their music teacher, she was pretty, and she was patient. Dad liked music, beauty, kindness, and, what better way to get back at Father than by dating someone who was as young as Hikaru? “Okada-sensei, are you single?”

She reddened. “Mibu-kun,” she said shocked. “What kind of a question is that?”

He took out his phone. “This is Dad,” he said as he looked over the pictures he had of him, trying to find a really good one. 

“Mibu-kun,” she laughed, “I know who your father is.”

“Do you also know that he’s single?” He finally decided on one of the pictures he’d taken the previous day when they were sitting at the Kamo river. Dad had been telling him about Benkei and Yoshitsune and he had been so passionate about it that Sai had to take a picture. Dad looked so excited and alive in that one. “Look.”

“Mibu-kun,” she said with a gentle smile, without even looking at the phone, “I’m sorry to disappoint you but I am engaged.” Her smile turned sweeter as she showed him a delicate, silver band around her finger. “We’re getting married on Valentine’s day.”

“Oh, that is so wonderful. Congratulations.” Sai hugged her for a second and she allowed it. Ah, how nice she was. What a shame she wasn’t single. Dad would have liked her. He suddenly spotted Ando-sensei at the corner of the corridor. “Ando-sensei,” he shouted. 

“Mibu-kun,” he heard Okada-sensei call out, exasperated. 

He ignored her. “Ando-sensei, Ando-sensei.”

He stopped, turned around and grinned at him. “Ah, the energy of youth.”

“You’re a young man too, Sensei. Energetic too.” It was true; he was the PE teacher after all. He could be good for Dad too. He was fit, he was athletic, he was patient, and he had a sense of humour. On top of that, he was even more handsome than Hikaru, and that would show Father. 

“Mibu-kun. Say no more. I don’t think I want to know,” he laughed.

“Why? Ando-sensei, are you single?”

The man froze. It was almost comical. He blinked once, and then did it again. “Mibu-kun, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“But you must,” he shouted. “Are you gay?”

“Eh?” Ando-sensei still looked too shocked for words. 

Sai showed him Dad’s picture. “My Dad is single and he doesn’t care about gender. If you’re also single and are gay, or bi, maybe you can go on a date with him? You like swords, Dad likes swords, you do swimming, Dad just started… Erm, how do you feel about Go?”

The bell rang. 

Ando-sensei shuddered. “Mibu-kun, go back to your classroom,” he said.

“I want your answer first.”

“Even if I were, which I can’t tell you, it wouldn’t be right to date the father of one of my students.”

“Ethical too,” Sai grinned. “You’ll be perfect for Dad. Please, answer me, are you interested? Look, he’s really into swords,” he said finding a picture he’d taken as Dad practiced that morning. Dad looked pretty cool, if Sai could say so, with his kimono pulled down to his waist, and his arms raised in preparation for a downward blow. 

Ando-sensei gulped. Sai knew it; he was totally interested, but he was too shocked to admit it. 

“Well?” Sai insisted. “Tomorrow at six? Outside the mall at the train station?”

“Yes?”

“Great, thank you.” Sai ran to class. He’d give a reminder to Ando-sensei later; Dad wouldn’t like it if his date bailed out on him.

&*&*

Seiji prided himself in his intelligence, yet it took him two days before he realized what Hikaru had been doing. The brat had been wearing the maid uniform every morning, and every morning Seiji fell for the same thing: that tight ass covered in satin was far too tempting. 

Hikaru smiled at him coyly. “I should make the bed, Master.”

Seiji looked at him. If he let himself go, the way he’d done the previous days, then he and Hikaru would have morning sex, then Hikaru would leave, and he’d be the one cleaning again. On the other hand…. “Come here, you,” he growled, pulling Hikaru to him.

So what if he ended up making the bed in the end? Hikaru was far too tempting. Yet, even as he pushed Hikaru down on the bed and bit into the hem of his shorts, intending to take them off with his teeth, he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. Oriya would make sure to finish with his chores before having sex, and then, every time he’d played maid, he’d made sure to clean Seiji afterwards, taking care of him. 

Hikaru was spontaneous and adventurous, but he was not caring at all. He’d begun missing being, not on the bottom per se, but rather, being cherished and appreciated. “Hikaru,” he said as he threw the shorts on the other side of the room, “Next time….” Next time, what? Cuddle me instead of fucking? “Never mind.”

“I will clean next time, I promise,” Hikaru moaned as he presented his ass. “Can you rim me now? It makes me feel so good when you do it.”

Seiji parted his ass cheeks with his hands, revealing his tight, small hole, and bit him on the left cheek. “You are being demanding again. You’re such a lousy maid.”

“And you’re a horny Master. We’re even.”

Seiji laughed. That was true. He soothed the area he bit with a kiss. 

Hikaru wiggled. “Come on, Master. Open me up with your tongue and fuck me.”

Ah, how could he refuse such an impatient command? 

&*&*

Sai glared at the phone. “Pick it up, pick it up,” he muttered, pacing. “Pick…”

“Sai?”

“Father,” he shouted full of excitement. 

Father laughed. “Sai, what happened?”

“Nothing, nothing. Tell me, what do you think suits Dad better? The green haori with the brown kimono or the blue one with the blue-grey kimono? He should be respectable-looking,” Sai snorted.

“Sai,” Father sighed. “I don’t know.”

Sai had the feeling Father wanted to tell him he didn’t care. “Dad has a date and I want him to look good, Father. Which combination should he wear? Or maybe something completely different? He has to be serious-looking, but also hot.”

There was a long pause. 

“Father? Are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m thinking,” Father told him. “The pale grey kimono with the ivory haori.”

“Ah, thank you.” Sai hung up. “The blue one it is, then,” he muttered to himself as he took it out. That pale grey thing was the most boring thing in Dad’s closet, and that haori made him look ill. He wondered if that meant that Father still had feelings for Dad, if he wanted to sabotage his date, and pushed the thought aside immediately. 

No, Father had made his choice quite clear to everyone, and he wasn’t good for Daddy. He’d hurt him and left him, and then did it again. No, Dad deserved someone nice, with common interests. 

“Sai, what are you doing?”

Sai dropped the kimono before he could put it on the stand. “Choosing your clothes for you?”

Dad smiled. “Why?”

“Because you’re going on a date in two hours.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. I checked with everyone; your schedule is clear.”

Dad nodded. “Yes, I was planning on watching a documentary on whales that your Grandad recommended and then doing some reading. Or maybe playing music. Would you like to play music with me?”

“No, I would like you to go on a date.”

“Fine, show me what you have chosen for me and tell me a about my date. Who is it?” Dad sat down, smiling.

He was not faking his amusement, and Sai felt so glad. “It’s my PE teacher, Ando-sensei. He’s athletic, and not just because he’s our PE teacher. He ran the Kyoto half marathon last year. He’s also the sponsor of our Kendo club, and he’s good, or so they tell me.”

Dad nodded. “And?”

“He’s nice. He never complains when I don’t take part at sports, or when I skip PE altogether,” oops, maybe he shouldn’t have said that, judging by how sharply Dad stared at him for a moment, “and he’s… a nice guy, I guess.”

“I see.” Dad patted the floor next to him and Sai ran to his side. “Are you sure about this, Sai?”

“Of course I am. You need to date, Dad. You can’t stay single. That would be wrong.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re happier when you love someone, and I want you to be happy,” Sai said simply, and then kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you,” Dad told him softly.

“It’s not the same,” Sai protested. 

“Ah, my Sai is right,” Dad smiled, “and so wise. It is not the same. But, Sai, are you sure you want me to date one of your teachers?”

“Yes?” It came out as a question. Sai didn’t see the problem that Dad did. 

“If all goes well, and that Ando-sensei moves in here, then, are you willing to have someone who will see how much you neglect your schoolwork? Someone who might try to make you study harder? Who might give you extra homework? And then be at home, making sure that you do it?”

Sai felt the blood drain from his face. He’d be in so much trouble if that happened. It would be like having a tutor all day, and not just for a few hours every day at the periods when he needed extra help. He stood up. “I have to call it off. I’ll tell him you’re still not over your break-up with Father, and you’re not ready to date yet.”

Dad looked at him strangely. “You do that, son.”

He had to. And then he had to find another pool of date candidates for his Dad. But where?

&*&*

The problem of finding a date for his Dad troubled Sai so much that, after calling Ando-sensei and letting him down gently, he went for a walk. Where would he find someone when he knew so few people, and teachers were clearly out? He was so lost in thought he almost fell on Older Sister Ichifuku. 

“Sai dearest, what’s wrong?”

Sai looked at her. She was always nice to him, and oh, so elegant. “Do you want to date Dad?” he blurted out.

She immediately lifted her fan and hid her grin behind it. “Sai, I have to go on a few chores, why don’t you walk with me?”

Sai nodded and fell into step with her. 

“Sai, your Father and I know each other for many, many years. If we were to date, we would have done that already.”

“Ah,” he muttered, disappointed. 

“I know,” she said, lowering her voice, “that several of the maiko, and quite a few of my younger colleagues wouldn’t mind dating him, though. The maiko may be too young for your Father, some are as young as you, after all, but a geisha would be a good partner for him.”

Sai wanted to hug her, but he knew how much effort she put in her appearance and didn’t want to mess her kimono in any way. “You will help me?”

She nodded. “He’s my friend, Sai, of course I want to help him.”

“Thank you.”

She stopped in front of a restaurant. “Wait here,” she told him as she slipped inside. 

Sai smiled at Tomiko, who was standing at the entrance ready to welcome customers. “Hello, I’m here with Older Sister Ichifuku. I’m not here to check the competition.”

“You’re more than welcome to do that, Young Master,” Tomigiku laughed as she came out. She looked as beautiful as a picture, and she wore a purple kimono with delicate grass swaying in the wind that Sai wanted to touch. She was interested in Dad? Sai had never noticed. “Competition makes us all do our best.” 

Older Sister Ichifuku came out a second later. “Sai dear, you know Tomigiku.”

Sai nodded. “I think Dad may be resistant to the idea of dating, despite of what he says. Maybe if we accidentally met somewhere? We have to pick up some new clothes tomorrow afternoon.”

Older Sister Ichifuku hid another smile behind her fan. 

Older Sister Tomigiku smiled. “Are you always so straight-forward?”

“I know your time is precious.”

“So true.” Tomigiku nodded. “What a considerate child. Exactly what one would expect of Master Mibu’s son.”

Sai noticed that her expression softened as she mentioned Dad’s name. “We’ll be at the kimono store at around five tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there,” she nodded. “Good bye, Sai-kun.” 

 

“Good bye. Good luck with work.”

She slipped back into the restaurant as quickly as she’d come out, followed by Older Sister Ichifuku. 

“Wait, wait.”

Sai stopped. “Ah, Harada-san,” he bowed. She was the Young Mistress of the restaurant. Sai liked her a lot. She was graceful, but most importantly, she was kind. He’d often met her at the market during the summer, and she’d always been helpful to him, and oh so knowledgeable about everything.

She handed him a small box wrapped in a green cloth dotted with white flowers. “A little something for your Father.” Harada-san lowered her voice. “He should get out of the house more, we have missed him.”

Sai nodded. He agreed with her. “Erm... Are you single?”

She blushed. 

“So is my Father. What are you doing on Friday afternoon? Maybe around five, before evening service starts?”

“That is a busy time, Sai, I can’t leave the restaurant,” she replied quickly, but still blushing.

“Saturday morning? I’ll take Dad shopping for … something.”

She looked at him speculatively. “I do need a few more pairs of socks now that autumn is here.”

“So will Dad, then. At eleven, then, at the tabi store.”

“I’ll see you there, Sai. Bye!”

“Bye!”

Sai ran back to the house feeling lighter. Operation ‘Get Dad a Partner’ was finally on!

&*&*

Sai rolled over. Then he did it again because it was amusing. Operation ‘Get Dad a Partner’ was so not on. He’d managed to drag Dad at both ‘accidental’ meetings, but Dad had made polite small-talk with both women and hadn’t seemed interested in anything else. He clearly had to continue asking around, until Dad found the right person. What was just as bad, Dad had invited his friends over for dinner. 

“Young Master,” Miki-chan shouted from outside his room. “Your friends are here.”

Sai sprang up. Already? He was still in his yukata. “I’ll be right there,” he shouted back. 

“Take your time. The Master wants to make them tea first.”

Sai froze. Tea? Dad would make them tea? “At the teahouse?”

“Where else?” She laughed. 

He sighed. His only consolation was that Dad didn’t carry weapons inside the teahouse. 

&*&*

Oriya prepared the thick tea in utter silence, not so much because that was proper, but because he knew it made the four teens in front of him even more anxious than they had been when they entered the teahouse. He was so tempted to laugh.

The older of the two Fujimoto brothers was stressed because he could see his brother stressing out. Nakata was stressed because he didn’t want to make any mistakes in handling the precious bowls, and Ueki was anxious because he’d heard so many rumours about him. 

Fujimoto, the younger of the two brothers, had an extra reason to feel anxious. He remembered well how Oriya had denied him permission to court Sai a few months ago. He was worried that this invitation was nothing but a prelude to being denied permission to be around Sai in general. Yes, they were all quite amusing in their way.

At least they were well-mannered, and all knew how to receive and drink gracefully from the bowl. When they were finished, he cleaned it carefully and put everything back in its place, before coming back with the bowls for making thin tea for them. He continued being silent as he prepared the second round of tea, quietly enjoying himself. 

How sad it was, though, that people were scared of him even when they had no reason to. 

Fujimoto the older cleared his throat when he had finished his tea. “May I have a look at the scroll?” he asked politely, as he had been taught to do.

“Later,” Oriya replied, as he had been taught not to do. “You made Sai sneak out of the house and go to the Kiyotaki tunnel last week,” he said, keeping his expression blank. 

All four froze. 

“He wanted to come,” Ueki said defensively a moment later. 

“Responsible friends would tell their friend to ask permission first,” he told them sternly, as if he’d ever listened to his more responsible friends when he’d been Sai’s age. But, at least he had had them to tell him what he should have been doing… none of these four idiots had thought of telling Sai what was right. 

Fujimoto, the younger, bowed down until his forehead touched the floor. “I accept full responsibility.”

His brother bowed as well. “I should have taught my brother better.”

Nakata fell down a second later. 

“This is not the Shoguna…” Ueki started complaining.

“Bow, you idiot,” both Fujimoto brothers told him.

Oriya took out his fan and grinned behind it. They were amusing. “This time I will let it pass, but next time, you will do what’s right.”

“Yes, Sir,” they all said.

Fujimoto, the younger, looked up. “Sir? I would like permission to ask Sai to join us to a trip to the Kazan tunnel tonight.”

Wasn’t that near the grave of Sakanoue no Tamuramaro? He nodded. “That sounds interesting,” he let slip. He hadn’t been there in years. “Perhaps I will join you.”

The four of them glanced at each other. 

We don’t need an adult chaperone, Ueki grumbled in his head. 

If he wants to come, maybe this tunnel is scarier than the other one, Nakata thought. 

If he comes, I can show him how pure my intentions towards Sai are, Fujimoto, the younger, thought. “Please, join us, Sir.”

Ueki glared at his friend. “Are you sure?” he hissed.

Oriya kept grinning behind his fan. “Thank you for the invitation, I will consider it.” He suddenly felt Sai’s anxious thoughts. His son was near the teahouse, but knew well to respect the first rule of the House, never to disturb a teahouse meeting. “The meal will be served soon,” he told them. “I’m certain Sai is waiting for you at the garden to take you to the dining room.”

They bowed one more time and started turning so they could leave. 

“Fujimoto-kun,” Oriya said, stopping both brothers in their tracks. He pointed to the younger one with his fan. “If I could have a word.”

The other three turned at Fujimoto, looking concerned. “I’ll join you soon,” Fujimoto said, looking scared himself.

Oriya waited until the other three were gone. “You can relax,” Oriya smiled at him. 

Fujimoto sat even straighter and stiffer. “Sir?”

Oriya shook his head. He was too old and too tired of playing around with words. “Fujimoto-kun, are your intentions towards my son the same as they were in May?”

Fujimoto nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He looked miserable. “You told me not to court him, and I have not, but, Sir, do I have your permission to court him? Please?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Fujimoto’s eyes shone. “Really?”

“Fujimoto-kun, before giving you my permission, I must know a few things about you. First of all, what are your plans for the future?”

“Eh? The future?”

Oriya nodded. “You will not be a delinquent forever, I hope. It’s bad enough that Sai wants to be a high-school drop-out, but to have his partner be another drop-out, or a delinquent is unacceptable.”

Fujimoto made a small sound. “Erm… I never thought about it.”

“Hm.” Oriya looked at him disapprovingly. “Your mother is a doctor at the University Hospital, and your father is Finance Director. You should be aiming to follow in their footsteps. Or pharmacy. Have you considered that? Sai owns stocks in Sakuraiji Pharmaceuticals, but I don’t think he’s interested in any aspect of that business. A partner that would share that burden would be welcome.”

“I… I don’t know,” Fujimoto looked at him helplessly. “I haven’t even had that talk with my parents.”

“Well, you must consider your future carefully. If Sai were to accept you as his partner, you would need to take on your role as his helpmate seriously. College entrance exams are in three years. If Sai accepts you, I will not tolerate you wasting your time.”

“Eh?”

Oriya hit his palm with his closed hand, making a cracking noise that had Fujimoto jump. “You will become a useful member of society, and you will contribute to at least one of the businesses that Sai will inherit.”

Fujimoto stared at him. What about what I want to do? he wanted, but was too scared to ask. 

“Unless you want to do something else that will be useful and contribute to society? What are your ambitions for your future, Fujimoto-kun?”

“I don’t know. I never thought about it.”

“Then I am thinking it for you. You will be Sai’s helpmate and business associate when the time comes. Sai will be too busy playing Go to deal with anything else.”

“You want an adopted-son-in-law,” Fujimoto laughed nervously. He’d never thought of himself becoming adopted in the future.

“I want someone who will support Sai in all things. If Sai agrees to your courtship, you will be that someone.”

“That is…” Fujimoto gulped. “Very long-term thinking.”

“Yes.” Oriya stared at Fujimoto. “Sai needs someone who will be loyal to him and will not abandon him. If you want Sai, you must be willing to commit to him.” His Sai had abandonment issues since he’d been a baby; he couldn’t let his partner be anything but fully committed to him from the start, and be aware that he would be committed in their relationship for the long run.

Fujimoto paled. He'd never thought that far. He just thought Sai was wonderful. “Erm, eh….” 

“If you want to have a casual relationship with Sai, I will not oppose it,” Oriya told him. “After Sai becomes twenty years old,” he added with a smile that made Fujimoto pale. “Ah, it seems you have much to think about. Let me know what your decision is, and then I may – or may not – give you permission to court Sai.”

“That’s for courting?” he yelped. 

“Of course. Whether you will date Sai or not is up to him. If Sai wants you, I will not oppose your relationship. After Sai is twenty years of age.”

Fujimoto gulped. “Thank you, Sir,” he managed and then left the teahouse without even bowing on his way out. “I don’t even know what I want for breakfast, how can I know what I want to do in the future?” He shouted the moment he was out. “And I’ll have to wait five years?”

Oriya started laughing. How amusing these young people were. He’d probably join them at their ghost hunting adventure that night. It promised to be entertaining.

*&*&*

Sai’s curiosity was killing him, but he hadn’t had an opportunity to ask until they were in the car. He was a bit surprised that Dad had allowed him to travel to the tunnel with his friends, but he supposed that was Dad’s way of showing that he trusted him. 

“What did Dad tell you?” he asked when they were finally on their way, and he was sandwiched between Fujimoto and Nakata again. They both felt warm, but touching Fujimoto made him feel a little weird. 

“Yes, what?” Ueki sounded as curious as Sai. “Did he ask if…”

Fujimoto hit him on the back of the head. “Shut up. Nothing.”

Sai snorted. “If it was nothing you wouldn’t come to the dining hall looking like you’d seen a ghost. Tell me.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Fujimoto said quietly.

“I bet it was about you-know-what,” Ueki grinned, turning back to wink at them. 

Fujimoto’s brother shook his head. “You’ll tell us when you’re ready, Mako.”

Sai didn’t like it that he had to wait longer. “Fujimoto, you can tell me,” he whispered in his ear. 

Fujimoto shivered. “Later.”

He pouted. “That’s not fun. So, what ghosts are supposed to be there?”

Ueki turned to face them again. “People have heard voices in the tunnel, and have seen the ghost of a child.”

“And sometimes the ghosts touch you,” Nakata continued. 

Sai shivered. “That doesn’t sound pleasant at all. But it sounds less frightening than the ghosts of Kiyotaki tunnel.”

“Yes, those were scary,” Fujimoto, the older, agreed.

“I wish I had seen them,” Ueki complained. “Why didn’t I see them?”

“Maybe you’re not strong spiritually?” Sai asked.

“I’m as strong as you are,” Ueki shouted.

Sai snorted. He doubted it. 

“And why did you see it?” Ueki pointed a finger at Fujimoto.

“Erm…” The two Fujimoto brothers shared a look. Finally the older nodded. “Our grandmother was a medium. Mako and I have inherited some of her powers.”

“You can communicate with the dead?” Nakata asked, looking amazed.

“No, but we can see spirits on occasion.”

“That is so cool,” Nakata smiled, still in awe.

“Not really,” Fujimoto, the older, said quietly. “Sometimes I get sick when I feel them.”

Ueki frowned. “Yeah, you threw up at the tunnel last week, didn’t you?”

“Yes, you did.” Nakata nodded. “It must be so hard, then. But it’s also amazing that you can do that. What about you, Sai? You can also see spirits, right?”

“Yes. I only see them as lights, though.”

“What?” Ueki laughed. “Like fireflies?”

“More like candle flames.”

“Oh, how cool,” Nakata exclaimed. “Ueki, we have to grow stronger and see spirits too. Eh, how does one do that?”

“I don’t know.”

“We’re here,” Fujimoto told them as he started pulling over. “This is the closest we can park near the tunnel, but that’s not far from here.”

Already? Sai hadn’t even noticed how they got there. He followed Fujimoto out of the car and then ran to Dad, who was getting out of his car, parked right behind theirs. “Do you see anything? Because I don’t.”

“No, but maybe the ghosts are in the tunnel?” Dad smiled at him. “Ah, it’s a cool night. That is so refreshing. I think I’ll stay here for a few minutes and join you in the tunnel soon.”

Sai smiled back. “Thanks, Dad.” He then smiled at Akane-san. “Please, take care of my Father.”

“I will, Young Master.”

Sai bowed a little to her. He still wasn’t sure what her role was at the House; she seemed to come and go as she pleased, and never showed her face to anyone. Even then it was hidden by a veil, and Sai knew that she wore a mask underneath that. She was strange and Sai respected her. 

He ran back to his friends. Ueki and Nakata were already inside the tunnel, but the two Fujimoto brothers were waiting for him. 

“I’ll go on ahead,” the older one told them. 

Sai tried not to smile. Everyone was giving them privacy, including Dad. He wondered what it meant. Would Fujimoto finally declare his feelings? And then what? 

“Shall we go in, Sai-kun?” Fujimoto told him, glancing back towards Dad for a second. 

“Yes, let’s.”

The tunnel was colder inside than it was outside. Sai shivered and Fujimoto immediately took off his jacket and put it on his shoulders. “I’m not a girl,” he protested without giving it back, and his voice echoed loudly around them.

“Are you sure?” Ueki shouted from a few meters ahead of them. 

“Yes, I am. I have a dick, just like you do.”

For a second he expected to hear ‘Sai, language,’ but the only reaction was Ueki and Nakata’s laughter. 

Fujimoto smiled at him. “I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl,” he told him very quietly. “Sorry for harassing you about your clothes and your hair in the past.”

“It’s ok, it made me stronger, so I’m glad you did.” He looked back. Dad was still nowhere to be seen. “So, what did Dad tell you, Fujimoto?”

Fujimoto stopped. “Why don’t you ever call me by my name?”

“Fine, Makoto-kun, what did Dad tell you?” he asked again impatiently. If Fuji... no, Makoto didn’t tell him soon, he’d have to wait until Monday. Monday! That was ages away. 

“Sai-kun,” Makoto told him seriously, “You know I have feelings for you. Would you like to date me?”

Sai felt cold; it had nothing to do with the temperature inside the tunnel. Finally, Makoto had declared himself, and he had no idea what to say. Before he could start panicking, he forced himself to take a deep breath. What would Dad do? 

Dad would probably look for a second like a deer caught in headlights, and then he’d make small talk and pretend he hadn’t understood anything. Sai had seen it again and again this past week. 

But Sai wasn’t sure if he wanted to turn Makoto down. He liked him. When their thighs touched in the car, he hadn’t minded. No, he wasn’t like Dad. He was curious. Sai pushed Makoto against the tunnel wall and kissed him. 

Makoto made a startled sound, then closed his eyes and let Sai do what he wanted, even though Sai had no idea what he was doing. Makoto’s lips were soft and yielding under his, though, and Sai liked it. He was shocked when they opened for him but only for a fraction of a second. Makoto’s mouth was warm, and wet, and sweet, as sweet as vanilla and cookies ice-cream. Sai made a happy, satisfied sound. 

Makoto hugged him, pulling him close to him. He was so warm. Sai wanted to rest against him and keep kissing him. He felt Dad’s amusement and reluctantly pulled away, but when he looked back, Dad was nowhere to be seen. 

“If dating involves kissing you, then yes, I would love to date you,” he whispered against his mouth before kissing him on the lips. It was so good that they were of the same height; it made kissing easier. 

“Congratulations,” Ueki shouted at them, clapping. Nakata wolf-whistled. Makoto’s brother looked relieved and happy. 

Sai pulled away, feeling his cheeks burn. Makoto looked just as embarrassed. “Stop it,” he shouted, “before you alert Master Mibu.”

Sai grinned. He was certain that Dad had seen them, approved, and walked back out. “Did you see any ghosts?”

“No, but I saw two very happy lovebirds.”

“Eh?” It took Sai a minute to get it. “Idiot,” he snorted. “Let’s go back, then.” If he were honest, he was glad they didn’t meet any ghosts. This had been more fun. 

Makoto reached for his hand with a shy smile and Sai let him hold it until they were almost out. Dad was not there either, so they started walking back to the car. “Do you play Go?”

“No.”

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you.”

Makoto grinned at him. “You and your father are determined to make a proper man out of me.”

“I like you as you are,” Sai told him. “Don’t let Dad push you around. He won’t respect you if you do.”

“Really?”

Sai nodded. “But he would be happy if you were to go to university, I think. He believes in the value of education.”

Makoto smiled and nodded. “Would I be expected to work in your family business too?”

Sai studied him. Makoto was handsome, but he was built like a wrestler and was too old to learn to play any instruments to the level required at their restaurant. No, he’d never make a good geisha. But, he had more than one family business, didn’t he? “You know, my Uncle told me I should take some part in the running of the family firm. How do you feel about medicine? Or pharmacy? Or maybe finance, or administration?”

He started laughing, so amused that Sai started laughing with him. If Dad wasn’t there, leaning against the side of his car and waiting for them, Sai would kiss him, so much he liked the sound. Defiantly, he dragged Makoto to Dad by the hand.

“Dad, from now on Makoto-kun will be my boyfriend. Please treat him with the respect he deserves.”

Dad smiled. “Only if he will treat you with the respect you deserve, Sai.”

Sai glanced at Makoto. “Pff, of course he will. Or I’ll punish him.” 

Makoto nodded, staring at Sai. “If I treat you badly, you can punish me as much as you want, Sai-kun.”

Dad smiled approvingly. “And you will treat him with respect, you hear me, Sai?”

“Yes, Dad.” Sai turned to Makoto. “I promise.”

“Good. Then he can be your boyfriend.”

“Really?” Makoto bowed formally to Dad. “Thank you, Sir. I promise you, I will be a worthy helpmate to Sai.”

Sai frowned. “What are you talking about? Is that what you were talking about behind my back? Dad,” he shouted, “You can’t interfere in my relationship…” Dad smirked and Sai bit his lips. He lowered his head. “Okay, I deserved that,” he muttered. “So, no more dates for you?” he asked quietly.

“Well,” Dad smiled at him, “give me a little more warning next time. More than two hours.”

Sai hugged him. “You know what would be so cool? If we went on a double date, you and your date, and Makoto and I.”

Makoto started coughing. 

“Maybe,” Dad laughed. He pushed Sai away gently. “We should pay our respects to Sakanoue no Tamuramaro, and then we can go home.” He started walking towards the grave. 

“But we saw no ghosts,” Ueki complained behind them. “Again.”

“We saw ghosts last time,” Makoto’s brother told him. 

“And you promised we’d see some this time.”

“You did,” Nakata added. 

“Should we go to Sanjo bridge next, Dad? There are ghosts there,” Sai told them, turning back to look at them. What was Akane-san doing with the incense burner by the tunnel exit? She was strange. 

Dad let out a long-suffering sigh. “Ghosts are so bothersome. Why do you want to see them?”

“They are exciting,” Ueki shouted. 

“And creepy,” Nakata said a little more quietly. 

“I just find them interesting,” Makoto said.

“So do I,” Sai told him, staring at him. He almost hit a lamp post but Makoto pulled him towards him at the last moment. He gave him a grateful smile and Makoto reached for his hand again. It made him feel so warm holding Makoto. Why had he waited so long? Oh, yes, because his summer had been shitty. 

But summer had been shittier for Dad. Sai would definitely find him someone, and then…

“Do you know the story of Sakanoue no Tamuramaro?” Dad suddenly asked them.

“Wasn’t he the first shogun?” Makoto’s brother said.

“The second. The first was Otomo no Otomaro, who lived some fifty years before him, in the second half of the eight century. Together they conquered the Emishi people, and when the capital was moved here from Nara, he served here, rising to the ranks of Great Counselor and Minister of War. When he died, Emperor Saga honoured him greatly with distributions of gifts of silk, cotton, and rice.”

“What’s the big deal about that?”

“Poor people relied on such distributions for extra food,” Dad replied seriously. “Didn’t you do any history at school?”

“Yes, but…” Nakata started.

“History is boring,” Ueki said. “It’s…” 

Dad’s backward glance was so disapproving that Ueki shut up. “History is important. As I was saying, when he died, legend has it that he was buried here. However, it has also been recorded that he was buried near Kurusu village.”

“So, where was he buried? And who’s buried here?” Ueki asked, suddenly curious. 

Sai grinned. Ueki liked macabre mysteries. 

“Who knows?” Dad said in a low voice that was scary. “Maybe his body is here, maybe his statue. What is true is that his spirit guards Kyoto to this day.”

“I thought that was the legend,” Ueki argued.

“No, that’s the true part of the story.” He stopped outside the grave and bowed. 

“Eh?” 

“Thank him for guarding us,” Dad told Ueki.

Sai was glad to see Makoto and his brother bow without prompting. “He means, ‘bow’,” Sai told Ueki before offering his respects to the spirit. Dad was very serious about such matters. “Can you see him?” he whispered to Dad.

Dad didn’t reply. “Can’t you see the energy of the place?” Dad asked him instead, just as quietly.

“It feels peaceful, but I don’t see anything.”

“You will see it soon, I know it.” Dad made another bow. “Until next time, Your Excellency.”

“Until next time, Master,” came the soft, but clear reply from the small burial mound. 

Ueki screamed. “What was that? What was it? I heard it, did you hear it? What was that?” 

Sai could barely hear him; Nakata had started screaming as well. 

Makoto and his brother looked at each other for a second and then ran around the fence that surrounded the mound, one to the left and the other to the right. 

“What was that?” Ueki kept shouting.

“There’s no one there,” the two Fujimoto brothers reported as one when they were back moments later. “No one.”

“Of course there is,” Dad smiled. “Sakanoue no Tamuramaro. Be quiet, you are disturbing the peace.”

Ueki closed his mouth, still looking scared. 

“Still interested in looking for ghosts?” Dad asked him with a sweet smile. 

“No.” Ueki grabbed Makoto’s brother by the arm and started pushing him towards the car. “Let’s go back. I’ve had it.”

“Sai, do you want to ride with your friends again or with me?”

Sai was torn for a second. Then he took Makoto’s hand in his. “I’ll ride with my boyfriend and my friends. See you at the house, Dad.”

Dad smiled at him proudly.

Sai leaned against Makoto when they were in the car. While Makoto’s brother focused on the road, Ueki was still muttering about the voice. Nakada nodded his head at everything Ueki said, and Makoto just looked at him smiling. He probably smiled the same way Sai did.

“This was the best first date ever,” Sai told him.

“Even with your father chaperoning us?”

Sai grinned. “What are you talking about? He came to give us his blessing, not to supervise us.” He made a happy sound. His Dad was the best Dad in the world.

He couldn’t wait to go out on a double-date with him. Once he found him a date. He sighed. “Makoto, you have to help me find my Dad a partner.”

Makoto gulped. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.”

Makoto looked at him. “Oh, well, if that’s what you want.”

Sai hugged him. “I do.” How did the hug turn into a kiss Sai wasn’t sure, but he liked it. Makoto was sweeter than any sweets. 

&*&*

Seiji woke up by a small noise. He checked his phone. Who the hell sent him text messages at two thirty in the morning? He glanced back, but Hikaru was sleeping deeply, lying on his back. Seiji pulled the sheet away so he could appreciate the view of his ass. With a sigh, he picked up his phone. 

‘Our son is becoming a man,’ wrote the text, and there was a low-lit picture of Sai aggressively kissing … “Is that Fujimoto?” he whispered, grinning. He texted Oriya immediately. ‘Fujimoto? Really?’

The reply came back seconds later. ‘Yes.’

Seiji got up and padded to the kitchen. With a glass of water in hand, he went to the living room where he sat and wrote his reply. ‘I thought it was hopeless.’

‘So did I, but Sai’s heart was as mysterious to him as it was to us.’

‘I can’t believe Sai made the first move. He didn’t seem the type.’

‘No, Fujimoto did.’ Oriya sent him another picture, grainy, low-lit, but still showing Sai in shock at whatever Fujimoto was telling him. 

Seiji grinned. ‘He looks like he doesn’t know where to run.’

‘He does, doesn’t he?’ Oriya added a series of laughing emojis.

‘Like you’re one to talk. First time I asked you out you looked like you’d faint from shock.’

‘I did not.’ Followed by an unamused emoji. 

‘You did. It was so cute.’ Seiji sighed. ‘It had been frightening too, but…’ He sighed again, remembering how Oriya would have that same expression when Seiji asked for something far too adventurous in bed. 

‘I should let you sleep,’ Oriya texted him after a few seconds, as if he remembered also the wild and passionate sex they’d had after Oriya got over his initial surprise, and didn’t want to talk to him anymore. 

Was Oriya hurting the way he did when he thought back at their happiness? He probably was. ‘It’s ok,’ he wrote. ‘I’m not sleepy anymore. Where is Sai now? Is he not next to you?’

‘No, he and his friends are at the Sanjo bridge trying to find ghosts. One minute they’re too scared to move, the next they’re trying to find the next ghost hot spot. Ah, youth. It’s his new hobby.’ There was a sad face. ‘I’m surprised it took him so long, considering what he was.’

‘What? Ghost hunting?’

‘Yes, he’s curious about them. Why they linger, how conscious they are, all sorts of things.’ Another sad face. 

Seiji sent a sad face back. ‘Is that healthy?’

‘It’s an outlet for his grief, I think. It’s better than moping.’ 

Seiji felt guilty. Ukyou had asked him to look out for Oriya, but, apart from those first days after her death, he hadn’t contacted him much, afraid that Hikaru might become jealous and petty. ‘Are you moping?’

Oriya didn’t reply immediately. ‘A little,’ he finally wrote. ‘It’s understandable, is it not?’

He nodded. ‘It will be better.’

‘No, but with time it will hurt less. Seiji?’

‘Yes?’

‘If anything were to happen to me, you would look after Sai, wouldn’t you?’

He froze for a second. ‘Of course, why do you even say that?’

‘You haven’t called him in a week, that’s why.’ 

Seiji felt even guiltier. ‘I was busy.’ It was surprising how easy it was to lie when he wrote.

‘Please, make time for him from now on. I’m certain he’ll want to share his wonderful news with you.’

Seiji smiled. ‘I’ll call him first thing tomorrow morning.’

‘Thank you.’ A smiley face emphasized the message. ‘Ah, I think they’re back! I have to go. Sleep well.’

‘You too.’

Seiji could picture Oriya so clearly, jumping up and running to find Sai and his friends. He’d probably make them something to drink, and offer them food. He’d be the perfect host to his son’s friends, so dignified and proper. He sighed. 

Whenever he came back late from a tournament Oriya would always wait for him with a beer and snacks. He’d be dressed in something proper, but once they were alone, and his proper kimono was off, he’d show Seiji his latest gauzy undergarment that revealed rather than hid his body. And when he was in a playful mood, instead of being naked under his flimsy robe, he’d wear lacy, racy underwear that never lasted more than an hour. Ah, how many of those lacy things had Seiji ripped apart in his haste to get to Oriya’s dick? He had lost count.

Perhaps he should buy such underwear for Hikaru. Maybe that would stop him from thinking how aroused he’d felt when Oriya wore them for him. Maybe he should ask Hikaru to wear them under a suit; only then he’d feel the excitement of seeing the slutty side of someone proper. 

Only…. Hikaru did not hide his slutty side ever. He’d wear them as if they were normal underwear. It wouldn’t be the same. 

He turned his phone off and went back to bed. Hikaru hadn’t moved. He was attractive, he knew it, and he reveled in it. That man, that naked, unconcerned, proud man was his lover. 

So why did he miss Oriya? Reticent, reluctant, embarrassed Oriya? Who didn't have a slutty side, but who could be naughty and teasing for Seiji.

Could one have too much of a good thing? Was that even possible? He chuckled. He’d have to ask Sai. He was the only one he knew who could have too much of a good thing. That boy and his ice-cream addiction. Sai could tell him if one could finally have enough of what he liked.

&*&*

When Seiji remembered to turn on his phone the next day he saw that he had three unanswered calls and one text message telling him to call back, all from the same number. “Ah, Sai,” he grinned. 

“Did you say something?” Hikaru shouted from the bathroom.

“I have to call Sai.”

“Ah, okay.”

He pressed Sai’s number and wasn’t surprised when Sai picked up immediately. 

“Father, you were up late today,” Sai complained softly. “Did Hikaru keep you up?” he laughed.

Seiji grinned. He couldn’t tell him that it had been Oriya. “What happened?” he asked instead. 

“Father, I have an announcement to make.”

“Alright.”

“I’m dating Makoto.”

“Who?”

“Fujimoto. You met him at my birthday party.” Sai laughed again. “You know, I think he bullied me because he liked me but was afraid to show it. Isn’t that so immature?”

“Yes. Congratulations, Sai. I’m very happy for you. How did it happen?” Seiji settled on the sofa. 

“He asked to date me last night, when we went ghost-hunting, and I said ‘yes’,” Sai shouted excitedly. “Father? I kissed him.”

“Again, congratulations. Did you like it?”

“Yes,” Sai screamed happily. Seiji was certain that he was waving his arms around and bouncing like a five-year-old. “One of you should have told me that kissing is such fun. Why did you keep that a secret from me?”

Seiji snorted. If Sai thought kissing was fun, what would he think about sex? No, he couldn’t ask him that. 

“Anyway, I don’t care that you did, because now I found out for myself,” Sai said, sounding proud. 

“I’m glad you did, Sai, I really am. Sai, can I ask you one thing?”

“Yes, Father?”

“Can you have too much of a good thing?”

“Eh?”

“Like ice-cream, can you have too much of that?”

“Of course,” Sai told him seriously. “I had my last ice-cream of the year last week, so I can go crazy about ice-cream next summer. Or maybe treat myself at Christmas. Although…”

“Yes?”

“I really liked kissing Makoto,” Sai told him in a soft tone. “I don’t know if I could have too much of that, ever.” He laughed. “Although… I think I just lied. With the game against Hikaru coming up, Makoto and I agreed to meet each other at school only from next week. But we’ll go on a date after the game. A proper date, not a ghost-hunting one. Do you think Makoto will like French food? A dinner at a French restaurant is supposed to be romantic, right?”

“Yes, Sai, it can be very romantic. Candle lights, wine…”

“We can’t drink yet,” Sai cut him off. “Pff, candle lights and soda doesn’t sound as romantic. But I want us to go somewhere special, and not a fast food place. Hm, I’ll think about it.”

“You do that. Want me to send you recommendations?”

“Yes, that would be nice. Yes, please,” Sai added, sounding even more excited that he had five minutes earlier. “Send me recommendations of places where you enjoyed good food and romantic atmosphere yourself.”

Seiji smiled. There were a few places where he’d gone out with Oriya that he would recommend to Sai happily. Ah, it made him feel so blessed that he was able to share such things with his son. It moved him so, that Sai was growing. “I’ll do that, son.”

“Thank you. I have to go now. We’re having Kurata-sensei over, and I need to change before he arrives.”

Kurata-sensei? How much practice did Sai want to get for a game against Hikaru? “Okay, enjoy.”

“I will, Father. Bye.”

“Bye, son.” 

Seiji put down the phone and went to the bathroom, where Hikaru was still lounging in the tub. “Get up. We need to play. Now.”

“Seiji.” Hikaru stood up, showing Seiji all his naked glory. “Can’t it wait a while?”

“Sai is going to thrash you in two weeks. He’s having Kurata-sensei over today, and the Touyas next weekend. You shouldn’t be wasting anymore time, Hikaru.”

“You know it as well as I do, my strength lies not in memorizing games, like Sai, but in inspiration. I can practice for ten hours or a hundred but…”

“Are you being lazy?”

“No, but we both know that he’ll beat me anyway.”

“No, we don’t. Get out, get dressed, and meet me in the living room. We are going to practice. Both of us.” 

“Fine. What’s for breakfast?”

Seiji slammed the door shut. “Make your own breakfast,” he muttered. 

Sai was coming for them, and Hikaru had given up, as if he wasn’t an 8-dan player, but still Sai’s student. And if Hikaru didn’t stop Sai, then Sai would be coming for him, and he definitely needed practice. His strength, like Sai’s, was in remembering countless moves and combinations. He couldn’t rely on flashes of brilliance, like Hikaru.


	84. The madness that is Sai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oriya paraphrases The Love song of A.J. Prufrock by T.S. Eliot.

The moment Sai spotted Makoto waiting for him at the school entrance his heart beat faster. He couldn’t wait to be closer to him, and touch him, and kiss him. “Hello,” he said with a grin, stopping in front of him. 

Makoto gave him his hand. It was so warm. He leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. “Good morning, Sai-kun.”

“Good morning.”

They smiled at each other. 

“I brought what you asked,” Makoto told him as he took out a sheaf of papers and showed it to Sai.

Makoto really was the best, agreeing to meet him half an hour before school started so they could put up these posters. “Thank you. Will you help me put them up?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Makoto shook his head. “Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” he asked as they entered the first ground floor classroom.

“Yes, because my idiot Dad doesn’t want to date.”

“Perhaps he’s not ready yet,” Makoto suggested as he held the paper on the notice board so that Sai could pin it on its surface. 

“Ready or not, he must.” One class, so many more to go. 

A few of their senpai were in 2-A when they walked in, the tallest of the three sitting down while the other two stood over him. They seemed to be watching something on the phone. “What are you doing here?”

Sai ignored them as he went to the notice board next to the blackboard.

“Hey, you’re that trap from 1-B,” one of the students who were standing said. “Why aren’t you in a girl’s uniform anymore?”

Makoto growled, but Sai shook his head a little. He turned to face them. “I’m too tall for it now. It’s no longer cute.”

“Ah,” he said, accepting Sai's explanation. 

The one seated stood up. “What’s that?” The three approached them. 

Sai could only sense their curiosity but he felt a strange excitement when Makoto stood between him and the senpai. Makoto was so sweet. He wanted to kiss him, he realized, and felt himself redden. He handed the poster to them. 

“Hm. Single adults wanted for interview. Must be between 30 and 55, kind and patient, with sense of humour. Contact me,” the tall one read it out loud. “What is this thing?”

“Do you know anyone like that?” Sai asked. “I want to interview possible dates for my father. The other two dates I set him up with? I didn’t have the time to assess them, so they weren’t very good matches for him. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

The senpai started laughing. “Why don’t you put up an ad in papers? It would be quicker and more to the point.” He took out his pen and wrote something on the poster before handing it back to Sai. 

‘Single adult ~~s wanted for interview. Must be~~ (AGE) looking for companionship: between 30 and 55, kind and patient, with sense of humour. Contact me.’ 

“Oh,” Sai turned to Makoto, “Why didn’t I think of that?” He bowed to the senpai. “Thank you, I will do that.” But he’d still put up the rest of the posters anyway. He’d taken such trouble designing them after all, and that blossoming rose underneath was just too pretty a picture to throw away like that. He took out his phone, found a picture of Dad, and showed it to the senpai. “This is Father. If you know any one nice who might be interested in him, let me know. You have my number there.”

“Wow, that explains the hair,” one of them said the moment he saw Dad’s photo. 

Sai nodded. “Later. Makoto, we must put an ad somewhere. How does one do that? And where?”

&*&*

When the bell for the first recess rang, Sai was surprised to see Ando-sensei come into their class and head straight for him. 

“Mibu-kun, a word.”

Sai followed him outside, not surprised that Makoto ran after him. He wasn’t surprised either that most students left them alone despite their curiosity. 

Ando-sensei led them to an empty club room and closed the door behind them. He looked at the two of them. “So, you have a partner in crime, Mibu-kun?” he laughed. 

“I don’t understand.”

“Mibu-kun,” he said smiling, handing him one of the posters that Sai had pinned on the notice-boards earlier, “This is not your doing?”

“Erm… maybe?”

Makoto snickered. 

Ando-sensei rolled his eyes upwards. “We had a meeting at the Principal’s office earlier. He decided that if all these posters are taken down by the end of the day, we will not investigate the matter further.”

“But why do I have to do it?” Sai protested.

Ando-sensei stared at him.

“We’ll do it,” Makoto told him. 

Ando-sensei grinned. “Thank you. Although… if you were the one responsible for this, I would be willing to do you a favour in return for another.”

Sai narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“A date with your father in return for use of the school’s PA system.”

“Really?”

Makoto shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but do you want to get in trouble?”

Sai grinned at the same time as Ando-sensei. 

“Hello responsibility,” Makoto muttered. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s just a date, Mibu-kun, and if it doesn’t work out, the PA system will be all yours.”

It was tempting. “If it works out, you won’t make me do extra homework, will you?”

Ando-sensei blinked. “What are you talking about? Let’s see how the date goes first.”

“You’re not looking for a one-night-stand with Father, are you?” Sai glared at him. “My Dad deserves more than that.”

Makoto pulled Sai back, making him realise he had started walking towards Ando-sensei.

“Mibu-kun,” Ando-sensei smiled, “I’m certain he does. In any case, you said you’re not responsible for this,” he said, pointing towards the poster, “so why are we discussing this?”

“I said that I may not responsible for this; I didn’t deny it.” Sai felt Makoto’s exasperation before seeing him slap his forehead. He smiled. “Fine, a date with Father in exchange for the PA system if your date doesn’t work out. We have a deal,” he said, sticking his hand out.

Ando-sensei took it and shook it. “You have until the end of the day, Mibu-kun,” he said before leaving.

“I can’t believe you’re going ahead with this,” Makoto whispered. “Sai, you know what’s the worst-case scenario? Ando-sensei’s date doesn’t work out, and even if the PA stunt works, you will be expelled.”

“So? You’re not that scared of that, are you?”

Makoto stared at him as if he were an idiot. He felt stressed. “Sai, if you get expelled I won’t see you at school anymore.” 

Sai laughed. “So, you care about your own interests, not mine.”

“Of course.”

Sai hit him playfully on the arm. “Selfish ass.”

“Right back at you,” Makoto grinned and hit him. 

Sai grabbed him in a headlock as the bell rang. “I guess we have to go back,” he muttered, letting Makoto go.

“I guess so… Although, we are in a room all by ourselves,” he winked, leaning in for a kiss. 

Sai shivered. “Dad will kill me if I slack more at school,” he said, kissing Makoto back.

“If he finds out what you just did, he’ll probably kill you anyway,” Makoto smiled as he pulled Sai down and kissed him again.

“In that case skipping one class won’t change a thing,” Sai nodded, wrapping his arms around Makoto and kissing him. He pushed Makoto down so he could lie on top of him. “This feels nice.”

Makoto smiled. “Kiss me again, Sai-kun.”

“With pleasure. Hey, can I call you Makoto-chan?”

Makoto growled for a second before pulling Sai’s head down and demanding to be kissed. 

Oh, well. He’d get his way eventually, he was certain of that. 

&*&*

Oriya looked at the clock. It was well-past five and Sai hadn’t returned still. He wasn’t in any club, as far as Oriya knew, what could have been keeping him? He grinned to himself. What else? Young love. Ah, how thrilling and exciting it was. 

He picked up his phone. He knew he shouldn’t, but… he couldn’t help it. Seiji was the only person in the world who might be able to understand his feelings. ‘Sai is late from school for the first time in his life,’ he wrote. 

Seiji replied seconds later. ‘And?’

‘I think he’s with his boyfriend.’ He added several sparkling heart emojis. 

Seiji replied with a laughing one. 

Oriya looked at it. He didn’t know what else to say to him, so he put the phone down and went out to the garden. If Seiji were there, he’d tell him that he was glad that Sai had found love, and not just lust. Lust was fun, but left one hungry. 

Seiji would probably disagree at that. He was such a pervert. 

He sighed. He missed Seiji. He missed Muraki, and Ukyou too, but the one he missed the most was Seiji, because he was alive, and around, and yet, he wasn’t there anymore. Hikaru was the lucky bastard to share his quietness and his wickedness and the sound of his stones hitting the board and his smile. Such was life. He’d been loved and then discarded. 

The tree still bloomed, as if it was mocking him. Muraki was around too, it reminded him, yet Muraki hadn’t been his in years. Oriya had loved him, but had Muraki ever loved him back? 

“I’m back,” Sai shouted. 

“Hey.” His voice wouldn’t come out, so he had to repeat himself. “Hey,” he smiled. “Did you have a good day at school?”

Sai came out and hugged him. “Yes. Have you had dinner yet?”

Oriya smiled. 

“Silly question, huh?” Sai kissed him. “I’ll change and then we can eat. Dad, I have to practice afterwards, but maybe you can stay with me?”

“Of course, Sai.”

Sai’s phone rang. “Sorry, I have to take this,” Sai told him as he went back into the room to change.

Ah, young love. Ho cute they were; they hadn’t been apart for more than thirty minutes, and yet still felt the need to communicate. He got up. “I’ll be at the dining room, Sai.”

“See you there soon,” Sai shouted from his room. 

The house was so quiet without Sai. His cat rubbed her head on his feet and even let Oriya pick her up and pet her. “Such is life, Kitty Cat. People come and go, speaking of Michelangelo. And now is the time to wonder, did I dare? And did I dare? An easy tool, glad to be of use, at times almost ridiculous, almost, at times, the Fool. I grow old, Kitty Cat, and no mermaid will ever sing to me.”

Kitty Cat stared at him. You really are ridiculous.

“I’m not my Father, Kitty Cat. He loves power. I only wanted to be left alone.”

She blinked. So?

“You’re right; paraphrasing Eliot won’t help.” She jumped down and hurried in the dining room. 

He followed her. Dinner was already served, so he sat down, closed his eyes and waited for Sai. Prufrock was no Hamlet, nor was he. He was a fool, a Horatio, perhaps to Hamlet, and then his Laertes. And then what? He’d fulfilled his role, however unwillingly, so what was left for him? 

Uh oh, not again, Sai thought. 

Oriya opened his eyes and smiled at him as he opened the door. 

“Really, that is so freaky,” Sai glared at him for a second. 

“Your thoughts are louder than your steps, Sai.”

Sai grimaced. “Well,” he started saying, but then his phone rang. Sai ignored the call. “I thought you were better,” Sai told him softly as he sat down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“I am better, Sai. I had a very productive morning and afternoon.” His morning dance class, his work meetings, and his afternoon swimming session had kept him busy, but the moment he stopped occupying himself with something, his maudlin thoughts came back. 

Sai looked at him as if he didn’t believe him. “You don’t…” His phone interrupted him. 

Oriya frowned. “Sai, it is not polite to have your phone on during dinner.”

“I’m not answering any…” it rang again. “Any calls.”

“Still, not polite. Turn it off, please.”

“But, Dad. This is impo…” It rang again. 

Oriya grabbed it. When had Sai changed phones? He answered, putting the matter aside. “I’m sorry,” he said, “Sai can’t come to the phone right now.” He cut off the call.

“Dad, that was rude.”

“Yes. So was your behavior.”

Sai pouted. What if the One was the one Dad had just ignored? How would he ever… Food, food, think of food. “What’s for dinner?” Sai asked. “I’m starving.”

Oriya looked at the numbers who’d called Sai. “Sai, who are all these people?”

“Erm…”

“Sai,” he told him sternly. 

“Erm… Don’t be mad, Daddy.”

Oriya stared at Sai. 

“I’m trying to find a date for you, so I gave out my phone to people, so…”

“You what?” Oriya shouted. “Sai,” he continued in the same tone, “I’ve been doing all I can to protect you, and you gave your phone number to strangers?”

“It’s not my real phone,” Sai protested. “It’s a.. how did Nobu-san put it? A burner phone.”

“A what?” He shouted again. 

“A cheap, disposable…”

“I know what a burner phone is. I can’t believe you do, and that you’re using one.”

“Dad. I’m not five. Nor do I live in a cave. Or the past. Despite all this,” Sai made a face and gestured around him. 

Oriya took a deep breath. This child would be the death of him, but first he would be his punishment for all the times he’d tortured his father with his behavior. “Sai, even burner phones can be traced,” he said, looking at the phone with disgust. He turned it off. “You are not using this again.”

“But, Dad,” Sai pouted.

“Sai, no.” 

Sai cringed, making Oriya realise he’d screamed a little more loudly than he intended. “Sai,” he said, forcing himself to be gentler, “This is dangerous. I cannot allow this.”

“Then how am I to find a date for you without talking to people?”

Oriya smiled. “Sai, do you really think that I can’t find a date for myself?”

“If you can, prove it,” Sai replied belligerently. 

“Perhaps I don’t want to.”

“But you must.” Sai hugged him. “You’re miserable without someone. Do you think I can’t feel it every night? It hurts me so much.”

Oriya hugged him back. Damn his Sai for being so sweet and affectionate and damn him for being unable to be mad at him for more than three minutes. Three minutes; that was his fucking record of being angry at Sai. “Sai, I promise you, I will find someone to date myself. But you must also promise me that you won’t put yourself in any more danger. Please, Sai?”

Sai nodded. “Erm… Dad?”

Oriya didn’t like Sai’s fake innocent expression at all. “Yes, Sai?”

“Will you at least go on one more date that I found for you?”

“Sai…” Ah, how many sins had he committed in the past to be rewarded with this son? 

“Just one. And if that doesn’t work out, I promise that I will stop looking. Provided you start going out.”

Sai was so tenacious. He took after Seiji. He too would never give up, be it during a game or the bedroom. “Alright, who is it this time?”

“My teacher, Ando-sensei. I told you about him.”

“Yes, you had. I thought you’d cancelled one date with him already. What made you change your mind?”

Sai looked away.

“Sai,” he asked, worried. “Did he make you? Sai, did he blackmail you? Gods, Sai, our family is the one doing the blackmailing, not the other way around. Gods.” He hoped Sai wasn’t fond of his teacher, for his teacher would be swimming with the fish come morning. No one threatened or blackmailed his family. No one.

“It wasn’t like that,” Sai muttered. “More like… an exchange of favours?”

“Sai,” he screamed. “Really? Do I even want to know what favours?”

“He promised to let me use the school’s PA system so I could advertise to everyone what a beautiful, talented, but single Dad I have who’s in need of companionship.” Sai took out his proper phone. “I ever wrote the ad. Listen.”

“No, I don’t want to listen.” Oriya was horrified. “Sai, I’ve been trying to keep our private life private for years, even though we live in a house full of busybodies in the middle of a village full of rumour-mongers in the middle of a city full of gossipy idiots. How,” he sighed, shaking his head. “How could you?” He had no other words. 

“I wanted you to be happy,” Sai whispered. 

Oriya hugged him. “I am as happy as I can be, Sai.” He kissed Sai on the forehead. “Thank you for looking out for me, Sai.” He started getting up.

Sai grabbed his wrist. “Where are you going?”

“I’m not that hungry anymore. I’m going to read. Or watch a film.”

Sai pulled him down. “No, please, stay. Have something to eat, Dad.”

Oriya sighed. Sai was acting around him the way he’d acted around Ukyou; caring, considerate, persistently attentive. “Alright. But, please, no more looking for dates for me. No more giving out your phone number. No personal ads.”

“Erm…”

Oriya started laughing. That was too much. Sai couldn’t have… “No.”

Sai nodded. “Sorry,” he said, sounding contrite and looking anything but. 

Sai would be the death of him. He really would be. He smiled. “How about we go on a double-date as you wanted? Me, Ando-sensei, you and Fujimoto-kun?”

“Really?”

“Yes. But no more setting me up after that.”

Sai hugged him. “Yes,” he shouted in his ear. “I promise.”

Oriya hugged Sai back. He’d have to find someone to pretend to be his partner after all, or Sai would never stop. And there he’d thought he’d stopped mixing his business with his private life with Noriko. 

Such was life, but why was life such a mess?

&*&*

Seiji looked at the phone. Oriya hadn’t texted him back and it was almost seven. He couldn’t help but be a little worried. ‘Sorry to bother you, but is Sai back already or is he still out?’ he wrote Oriya. 

‘He’s back. He came just in time for dinner.’

‘HAHA, that child. If it’s not Go, it’s food.’

‘Ice-cream.’ Sad face. 

Seiji smiled. ‘He told me he stopped eating ice-cream for the year, although he mentioned something about having it for Christmas…’

A moment later Seiji received the picture of a monstrosity: The crystal glass was probably the size of a small bucket and it was filled with layers of fruit, whipped cream, choux, and even crème caramel. ‘That was his last ice-cream of the season.’ 

Seiji blinked. ‘He ate all that?’

‘By himself.’ Facepalm. 

‘Next time I see him I’ll tell him he’s fat.’

‘Seiji!’ This was followed by several laughing faces. ‘Please, do.’

Seiji called him. He missed the sound of Oriya’s laughter. 

“Hey,” Oriya said as he picked up, still laughing. 

“Hello to you too. Seriously, he ate all that?”

“In one sitting. I told him he could finish it home but he was determined.” Oriya laughed. 

Seiji shook his head. “Goodness.”

“I kind of have him on a diet since then,” Oriya kept laughing. “Don’t tell him, he has no idea.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” He smiled. “And how are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m, don’t laugh, I’m very tempted to go visit my Father. Fall season has just started in Sapporo and he says it’s beautiful.”

“How come you are talking to each other? He didn’t even come for Ukyou’s funeral.” Or Muraki’s, but that was to be expected. 

“He didn’t come because he didn’t approve of my marrying her, and he knew he’d upset me.” Oriya laughed for a second. “It’s funny, but dealing with Sai these days has made me understand Father’s feelings a lot more. Not that I agree with how he expressed them, but…. Who knows how long we both have. I want us to have some good memories before... you know.”

“I know,” he sighed. He’d practically cut all ties with his family, but he wondered if maybe Oriya had a point. 

“Then again,” Oriya suddenly giggled, “I also want to visit Cat Island. Decisions, decisions,” he laughed. 

Seiji laughed as well. “I vote for Cat Island.”

“But… Sapporo ramen.”

“If you go there, I’ll have Sai put _you_ on a diet when you come back.”

“Yes, maybe I’ll need it.” Oriya made a soft, amused sound. “Sorry, but I have to go.”

“Are you working?”

“No, no. I was just bringing Sai some tea when you called. Vanilla rooibos for concentration and taking his mind off sweets while he studies,” Oriya chuckled. 

Seiji sighed, remembering how, almost magically, a cup of a tea or some herbal infusion would appear next to him whenever he studied, the moment he needed it. Oriya had always taken such good care of him. “Sai is lucky to have you.”

“Ah, but am I lucky to have Sai?” Oriya laughed. “No, I am, I am. I have to go now. The infusion is about to reach optimal temperature for drinking. Take care.”

Seiji let out another sigh. Sai was so lucky; he was being spoiled by the ultimate Master of Indulgence. While he had to prepare dinner for two, again. 

Screw that. When Hikaru came back from his work teaching unteachable children, he’d order take-away.

*&*&*

Sai yawned. 

“You should go to sleep, Sai,” Dad told him softly. 

“I should.” Sai glanced at the board one more time. “This problem can wait,” he said as he stretched and stood up. “Dad?”

“Yes, Sai?”

“You used to read me stories when I was little.”

“Yes.”

“I was thinking, what if I read one to you tonight?” Sai smiled at him. Perhaps that would make him feel better, the way it had helped Mum sleep. 

Dad smiled. “No, thank you, Sai. That is most kind of you, though.”

But I want to help, Sai thought, looking at Dad seriously. “Please?”

“Sai, we’re both too sleepy for reading tales right now. Let’s just go to bed.”

How could he argue with that? Sai leaned down and kissed him. “Okay. Good night, Dad.”

“Good night, Sai.”

The moment he closed the door to his room he sighed. The nights were so difficult for both of them. He wished he could sleep next to Dad, but Dad seemed to think he had finally grown up because he had a boyfriend. Dad hadn’t let him sleep in the same room as him since he’d told him about Makoto. 

If this was growing up, then Sai didn’t quite want it. He wanted to hug Dad and be comforted by his smell and his warmth and the knowledge that his Dad was there, and not somewhere else, like Papa, and Mum, and even _that man_. 

Suddenly he heard voices from Dad’s room. 

“I wonder if you’ll ever stop being mean to me,” he heard … was that him?

“Fuck you,” Dad replied, sounding amused. 

“Language, Oriya,” _that man_ laughed. 

“Sai wanted to see you.” 

“I don’t know what to tell him." 

“Perhaps he wants to talk to you.” Dad emphasized _he_. 

“I…" 

Sai opened the door loudly. “I’m here. Don’t’ you dare disappear on me.” 

Dad looked amused. That man looked pale, and almost scared of him. “Sai,” he whispered. 

The worst part was that _he _felt almost exactly as always. Full of love for him, and for once, full of fear.__

____

____

“Why are you here?” 

“I’m always here,” he said with a smile. He glanced at Oriya. 

“So, you ARE haunting Dad,” he shouted. “I knew it.” 

He felt so full of longing that Sai took a step back. “Sai, I have missed you." 

Sai looked at Dad. He seemed like he was watching without care, but Sai noticed that when he’d walked in, Dad had been half-kneeling, with his right foot next to his left knee, and his right hand resting on his knee, close to the hilt of the small sword he wore indoors. Now Dad was up, and very close to that man. If he tried to hurt Sai, Dad would cut him down even faster than before. “I missed you too,” he admitted, feeling safe. “Why did you do it?” 

He shook his head. “It would take too long to explain and I don’t have that much time.” He took Sai’s hand. “I promise you, I will never hurt you, or your family ever again." 

Sai felt the truth of his words. He felt his love, that wild, dark love that should have been frightening but it wasn’t, that endless longing that not even death had stopped. He hugged him. “I missed you, Uncle,” he whispered, surprised to touch soft, but mostly solid flesh. It was a bit like touching jelly. “Why? Why?” Why had he destroyed their happiness? Why did Sai miss him? Why? 

“I wanted to save Ukyou,” he whispered. 

“At the expense of Dad’s life?" 

He chuckled and took a step back. “Yes." 

Sai hit him. Asshole. Dad didn’t even bat an eye. He was a bit of an idiot, his Dad, accepting everything. 

Uncle looked back at Dad with a soft smile. “He is your son. I have to go, but…" 

“I know, you will look after Sai,” Dad said as Muraki disappeared. Dad sat down a moment later, looking tired. 

Sai ran to him. “Dad, he’s still a monster,” he said as he sat next to him. 

“But he would never hurt you.” 

He shook his head. “No, nor will he hurt you again. He was honest. But why aren’t you mad at him?" 

___“Sai, I know you won’t believe me, but this was meant to be. I should have died years ago; the only reason I lived was to either kill him or be killed by him.” He smiled sadly. “And all these years I was stupid enough to think that I could change things; that I could save him. But that’s not for me.”_ _ _

___“That’s stupid.” Sai wasn’t sure what he believed in when it came to fate, but this wasn’t it._ _ _

___Dad smiled again and hugged him. “No, that’s life, but that’s my life. Yours is a different one. You’re a ghost that became a person. I was a person that became a ghost.”_ _ _

___“And ghosts can’t change anything about them or their world,” Sai whispered, remembering how impotent he had been, and how reliant on the kindness of his hosts for the simplest things._ _ _

___Dad shook his head. “It’s funny but now that he’s dead, he’s the Muraki I used to know many years ago. Sensitive, brilliant, potentially dangerous. In death he’s come back to me,” he sighed._ _ _

___“You have to let him go,” Sai whispered. “You must let go of all your ghosts. Please.”_ _ _

___Dad chuckled. “I must, huh?” He stood up. “I’m not sleepy anymore. Want to take a walk with me?”_ _ _

___“I have school tomorrow.” And if he missed it, he’d miss seeing Makoto._ _ _

___“Of course.” Dad ruffled his hair. “Then go to sleep, and sleep well, my Sai.”_ _ _

___“And you?”_ _ _

___“I’ll go for a walk, and then I’ll sleep. I promise.”_ _ _

___Sai nodded and watched him go. The moment Dad was out Sai went and brought out his futon and his covers to Dad’s room. He didn’t care what Dad thought; he needed Daddy, but most importantly, Daddy needed him._ _ _

___& *&*_ _ _

___Hikaru raised an eyebrow. “Your phone hasn’t stopped ringing for ten minutes. Maybe you should pick it up,” he smiled without moving away from Seiji’s lap._ _ _

___Seiji looked at it one more time. “It’s Oriya,” he finally told Hikaru._ _ _

___Hikaru’s smile fell. “What does he want?”_ _ _

___“I don’t know.” His voice came out harsher than he expected. Maybe if he didn’t feel like annoying Hikaru, he’d answer and find out what was so urgent._ _ _

___Hikaru slid away from him. “Why do you sound like I’m to blame for that?”_ _ _

___“Because I know you don’t want me talking to him.”_ _ _

___“Well, can you blame me? You broke up, didn’t you? Why does he still bother you?” Hikaru stared at the phone. “Maybe I should answer it and tell him that,” he said, reaching for the phone._ _ _

___Seiji batted Hikaru’s hand away. “We still have a child together.”_ _ _

___“Sai can call you himself if he needs something, not him. Seiji, you can have a relationship with Sai without having one with his father.”_ _ _

___Seiji grabbed his phone. “You know what? I’m going to find out what’s so important. You can stay here and be selfish.”_ _ _

___“I’m not selfish. I just think…”_ _ _

___He ignored him as he went into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Seriously, how jealous could Hikaru be? He was with him, wasn’t he? What more did he want? He called Oriya._ _ _

___“Hey. Seiji, what happened?” Oriya sounded worried._ _ _

___“What happened? You’ve been calling me for the last ten minutes.”_ _ _

___“I have?” Oriya huffed softly. “Sorry.”_ _ _

___“Well?”_ _ _

___“I’m sorry, I’ve been feeling a little weird lately.”_ _ _

___He sounded weird, making Seiji worry. “Are you okay?”_ _ _

___“I’ve been thinking a lot, that’s all. Seiji, when you said that you’d be there for Sai if anything were to happen to me, did you mean it?”_ _ _

___He felt cold sweat at the back of his neck. “Of course.”_ _ _

___“Would you mind, then, meeting my lawyer?”_ _ _

___“Excuse me?”_ _ _

___“I’ve decided to set up a trust fund for Sai, and would like you to be one of the trustees. My lawyer, Nakamura-san, can give you more details, if you are interested.”_ _ _

___He shivered. “I am. But…”_ _ _

___“Who knows what life will bring. Please. I know you will have Sai’s best interests at heart.”_ _ _

___“Don’t talk like that,” he shouted._ _ _

___Oriya chuckled. “To think that used to be my line.”_ _ _

___“Oriya,” he sighed. “Nothing will happen to you.”_ _ _

___Oriya didn’t reply._ _ _

___“Oriya?”_ _ _

___“Still here. Just thinking.”_ _ _

___“You shouldn’t think too much. Your thoughts turn maudlin.”_ _ _

___“Sai says the same thing.”_ _ _

___“Sai is wise.”_ _ _

___Oriya laughed. “He says I need to lay my ghosts to rest.”_ _ _

___“He’s right.”_ _ _

___“I know I shouldn’t talk to you anymore, but I have so few friends. We are still friends, aren’t we?”_ _ _

___How did he manage to sound so resigned and curious between one breath and the next? And speak so softly, yet wrap his voice around Seiji’s heart? “Of course we are.”_ _ _

___“I’m so glad,” Oriya said, sounding so grateful._ _ _

___Seiji too felt thankful. He didn’t want to lose Oriya from his life. “I like it when you call me,” he admitted. “Or when you text me.” I miss you, he wanted to say, but couldn’t do it. He missed him, but he was happier away from Oriya’s dark world. He didn’t have to worry anymore._ _ _

___“So do I,” Oriya replied quietly._ _ _

___“Have you thought of accompanying Sai to his next game? We could meet for a drink. Or even dinner.” Oriya didn’t reply. He didn’t want to tell him ‘no’. “Ah, it’s okay, you’re busy.”_ _ _

___“I need to check my schedule. Perhaps I can make it.”_ _ _

___“That would be nice.”_ _ _

___“Let me know. I would like to see you.”_ _ _

___“Me too,” Oriya said even more softly than before. “I should be heading back. If I’m too late, Sai will be worried.”_ _ _

___“Where are you?”_ _ _

___“At Okazaki canal. It’s prettier by daylight,” he laughed._ _ _

___“Yes,” he agreed. He too had taken a few walks along the river when he wanted to clear his head, and the Okazaki canal was close enough to be familiar, yet far enough to provide him with a decent walk back and forth. “How is Sai?”_ _ _

___“He tired himself playing Go again.”_ _ _

___Seiji sighed. “Go has always been his way of avoiding dealing with problems.”_ _ _

___“Indeed.”_ _ _

___“I’m trying to be happier for him, but it’s not easy,” Oriya whispered as if he wasn’t aware he was still talking to him. “He’s taking me out on a date tomorrow.”_ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“A double date,” he huffed. “I’m too old for dating. How do you do it?”_ _ _

___Seiji snorted. He hadn’t really dated Hikaru. They’d skipped all that and had gone straight to sex. “You can always lay back and think of the Emperor.”_ _ _

___Oriya laughed. “Seiji, I don’t think that applies to me. Ah, but I’m kind of doing it already.”_ _ _

___“Meaning?”_ _ _

___“I’m only doing this to make Sai happy.” Oriya made a soft sound. “But I think he’s right. And you’re right too. I must get over this. I will,” he said, sounding determined. “I know. I’ll wear sexy underwear and put myself in a sexy mood. That will help.”_ _ _

___Seiji swallowed. “What?”_ _ _

___“Hm… black lace or red silk? Hm… definitely something like that. Hm… You know what? I’ll even skip the yukata tonight and sleep naked to start getting in the right mood. Me, my perfume and silk sheets.”_ _ _

___Seiji shuddered. He knew exactly how Oriya looked like when he was lying naked on his silk sheets, wearing only drops of one of his expensive perfumes on his pulse points. “Which sheets? Which perfume?” he asked without meaning, his mind insisting on having the full picture._ _ _

___“Midnight blue, and something with musk and amber. That sounds sexy, doesn’t it?” Oriya moaned. “Oh,” he gasped, “I’m turning myself on thinking about it. Oh,” he repeated, sounding embarrassed. “Sorry.”_ _ _

___Seiji bit back his own moan imagining that tall, powerful man stretching across his sheets and getting them all tangled as he twisted restlessly while trying to sleep. Remembering how he smelled after sleep, warm and relaxed and sexy, while the scent of his perfume lingered on his bed. How his skin was luminous in the first morning light, and how it shone in candlelight like precious porcelain. He loved watching Oriya. And he loved going to him even more. “Hey, if you can’t tell your friend, whom can you tell?”_ _ _

___“So true,” Oriya told him happily. “Hm. I think red would be better for a first date. Inviting and sexy. I want to give the right impression, after all.”_ _ _

___“True.” Seiji felt a pang in the middle of his chest. “You should wear something red too. That colour suits you.”_ _ _

___“Thank you. I’ll let you know if I can accompany Sai next week, and my lawyer will get in touch to set up a meeting with you. Good night, Seiji.”_ _ _

___“Of course. Good night, Oriya.”_ _ _

___He stared at the phone for a few minutes. Oriya’s date would be in for such a treat. Lucky bastard. Hell, even Oriya’s sheets were going to get lucky that night. He went out and looked at Hikaru for a moment._ _ _

___Hikaru was ignoring him. He was young, he was pretty, he was athletic, he was exciting in bed. Yet, there he was, missing Oriya and his tall, strong body. He missed approaching Oriya like one would approach a sleeping tiger, full of admiration and apprehension at the same time. And he missed the delight of being pinned down by him, and taken. “Hikaru?” he asked softly._ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

“Have you finished going over that game?"

“Yes. Why?” Hikaru still looked annoyed.

“I was thinking, would you like to fuck me tonight?” 

Hikaru turned the portable Go board over in his haste to come to him.

Seiji smiled. Would Hikaru be a young lion in bed as he was on the Go board? 

&*&*&

“Mibu-kun. Mibu-kun.”

Sai blinked. “Eh?” He raised his head. “I slept,” he yawned. 

A couple of students giggled. Tadakawa-sensei smiled. “You did, Mibu-kun.”

Sai shrugged. “Sorry. Was I snoring?”

Everyone started laughing.

Makoto shook his head. “No, but the bell just rang. Class is over.”

Tadakawa-sensei came by his desk. “Mibu-kun, if you are feling tired, maybe you should go to the nurse’s office.”

He yawned again. “No, I’m okay. I’m just… tired.”

“That’s what I said,” their teacher grinned. 

Makoto made a sound as if he was trying not to laugh. 

“I brought coffee,” Sai told them, taking out a small beverage bottle. 

“Then drink it,” Makoto said, nudging him. 

“Just go to the nurse’s office, Mibu-kun,” their teacher said before leaving.

Sai started drinking. 

“What happened?”

“Dad and I stayed up until two last night.” Sai grinned. “It was like a pyjama party. We talked, we had snacks, Dad made me virgin mojitos.” He stretched and ‘accidentally’ his arms landed on Makoto’s shoulders. “It was fun.”

Makoto smiled as he leaned closer to Sai. “Sounds like it.”

“We even played Go twister.”

“What is that?”

“Something we made up last night. We played Go, and as we played, we tried to recreate the moves with our bodies. It was ridiculous.” And perhaps the best game of Go he’d ever played. No, not the best; the most entertaining. Dad had been a little drunk when he'd suggested it, and Sai had been drunk on Dad's happiness. Oh, how much fun they had had. 

“Who won?”

“I did,” Sai shouted, grinning widely and closing the distance between them. 

Makoto kissed him on the tip of his nose. “And are we still on for tonight?”

Sai pressed his lips on Makoto’s, but the moment they parted he pulled slightly away. “Yes. Wear something casual.”

“Okay.” Makoto kissed him again. 

Sai made a soft, happy noise. His Dad was back, his Makoto was in his arms, and he had a date that night. He broke the kiss. “Oh, my god,” he shouted. “You have to stay with us over the weekend. We have Uncle Touya staying, and Big brother Akira. Makoto, it’s the perfect time for you to learn Go.”

&*&*

Hikaru frowned. His phone and Seiji’s had received a text at the same time. He checked his, while he noticed Seiji doing the same. “What the…”

Sai’s text was simple. ‘Double date. Next time, we should ALL go out together,’ Sai had written, and then had added a series of happy and laughing faces. The picture was the true message, though. 

From what he could see from the background, Sai was at an Italian restaurant. There were colourful paintings of birds on the wall and a big pizza oven at the corner. The place looked low-budget and cozy, the right choice for two teenagers. 

Sai was standing behind Oriya and two men, grinning like mad and making victory signs with both hands. Oriya was smiling to the camera. The man to his left, a man who was Hikaru’s age, looked at Oriya, while the man to his right, looked at Sai. 

“Ah, his acne has cleared,” Seiji grinned. 

“Eh? Whose?”

“Fujimoto’s. The guy to the left? He’s Sai’s schoolmate, and his boyfriend. You met him in May.”

Hikaru looked again. He remembered the name; he was a guy who’d bullied Sai. But the face didn’t look familiar. The Fujimoto he remembered had been ugly and awkward. This looked fresh-faced, the perfect picture of health, and comfortable in his skin. His buzz cut accentuated his face with its sharply defined eyebrows, his high cheekbones and strong jaw, as well as his mouth with its full lips. This Fujimoto was as handsome as Sai, but in a different (kind of masculine) way. 

“And who’s next to Oriya?” 

“I don’t know.” Seiji typed something. A moment later he received the reply. “He’s Sai’s PE teacher.” Seiji snorted. “Ando-sensei is thirty years of age. He’s a Libra, blood type A. He likes kendo, samurai films, swimming, running, and kick-boxing,” he read out loud. 

Hikaru noticed that his grin did not reach his eyes. “He sounds like a good match for Oriya.”

Seiji nodded, still looking distracted. 

“He’s quite good-looking.” He definitely was that. His hair was short, and his face was oval, with regular features, and a strong jaw. He looked at Oriya with a hungry expression, and his naked arm displayed how muscular and athletic he was. 

“Hm, yes,” Seiji said, still distracted. He typed something.

Hikaru looked at the picture again. “Oriya looks well.” And, for a change, wearing clothes that did not match Sai’s. “And Sai wears matching clothes with Fujimoto. How cute they are.”

“Yes,” Seiji answered without paying any attention to him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Sai. He’s taken control of the date and he asks for recommendations. He hasn’t had Western food in ages, he writes.” He snorted. 

“Shouldn’t he let the others choose what they want?” He grinned. What was he talking about? “Of course not. He’s Sai.”

“He is.” Seiji shook his head, smiling fondly. He looked at Hikaru. “He’s a good kid. I can’t wait to see him next week. Hikaru, would you mind if he stayed with us again?”

Hikaru felt warm inside. Seiji had finally asked him first before inviting Sai. He was finally being acknowledged as his partner. “Of course not. I’m looking forward to spending more time with him.”

“Great.” He typed something. “Oh, and we have to finish all the ice-cream before he comes. He’s not supposed to have any, but if he sees it, he might be tempted.”

Hikaru laughed. He could believe that. And there were worse things to do than eating ice-cream while getting ready for their guest. Things like vacuuming. He hoped Seiji would do that. 

&*&*

The food had been good, the wine had been decent, and now that this date was over, Oriya couldn’t wait to go home and read a book. 

Sai and Makoto were walking a meter or so ahead of them. “I can’t believe you ate the cannolo and the tiramisu all by yourself,” Makoto complained with a loud laughter. “You were supposed to share with your date. Especially on the first date.”

“This is not our first date.” Sai’s reply was equally loud. 

“No?”

“No.” Sai laughed. “Stop pretending you’ve forgotten.”

They moved closer to each other and bumped their shoulders, laughing again. 

“Young love,” Oriya whispered with a smile. 

Ando-sensei nodded as he glanced at Oriya. That’s Master Mibu, he thought for the hundredth time that evening. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“I know that our first date was cancelled a few days ago. What made you change your mind and ask Sai to arrange this one?” He was proud of himself for not using the word ‘blackmail’.

“I asked my Sensei about you because Mibu-kun had mentioned you were interested in swords, but I hadn’t heard of you.”

“I’m surprised he remembered me. I haven’t competed or trained at a dojo in years.”

“He did.” Ando-sensei looked at him with shining eyes. “Oriya-san, would you spar with me?”

He seemed excited at the prospect. What had his teacher told him? “I’m sorry, I don’t spar.”

“You don’t compete, you don’t train, you don’t spar, you don’t talk about kendo, you don’t comment on techniques,” he sighed. “But my Sensei told me that you used to be good.”

Oriya shrugged. 

“I’m curious to see what a former legend looks like now.”

Oriya stared at him. “There’s nothing to see here.”

“I disagree. One spar.”

“That is unfair to me. I haven’t practiced with others in years, but you are a member of the national kendo team.”

“You looked me up,” Ando-sensei grinned, pleased and preening under the praise. 

Of course he had. He had been tempted to send him swimming with the fish, after all, but Ando-sensei was one of the best kenshi of his generation. It would be a waste. “We both know that a spar would prove nothing.”

“Then, that’s even more of a reason to have it.”

“You won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, will you?”

“No,” he grinned. 

Was that how he had manipulated Sai into setting this up? Oriya stared at Sai. His son was sweet and precious, but once he made up his mind, there was no talking to him. And to think he had been such a reasonable child when he had been growing up. 

Not only this had been the most boring date he’d ever been to, with Ando-sensei talking of nothing but kendo all evening, but Ando-sensei wanted to give it the most annoying ending as well. It didn’t matter that Ando-sensei seemed to look at him with stars in his eyes; he was one of the most boring men Oriya had ever met. 

Stubborn too. He hadn’t changed the discussion once, even though Oriya had tried to steer it towards life at school, politics, films. He hadn’t even been interested in talking about samurai films.

“Fine,” he suddenly smiled. “One spar. But with terms. If I win, you will stop bothering us, Sai and me. If you ever try to make Sai do your bidding again, I will punish you.”

“And if I win?” Ando-sensei grinned. “You will have sex with me tonight.”

“What?” The man had had some lustful thoughts about him during their meal, but he was mostly interested in kendo. Oriya hadn’t expected that. 

His shout made Sai and Makoto turn back, concerned. Oriya shook his head, making them look ahead once more. 

“Oriya-san,” Ando-sensei said in a low voice, “If I had just wanted to spar with you, I would have asked in a different manner. Perhaps through my Sensei. I told you, I looked you up,” he said, staring at Oriya hungrily. 

Oriya laughed. “Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve dated and it seems that things are done differently now. I’m sorry, I never sleep with someone on the first date.”

“We won’t get any sleep,” Ando-sensei said, licking his lips. 

“You won’t get any sex either,” Oriya muttered. “If you win, we can go on a second date.”

“If I win, you’ll give me a blow-job.”

Feeling confident? Oriya smiled. “Ah, yes, I’ve been told I look good on my knees,” he whispered as if to himself. “Alright.”

Ando-sensei tripped. 

Oriya was suddenly curious about that spar, and eager to have it. It had been a long while since he’d sparred against anyone but Sai. 

&*&*

Seiji’s phone made a small noise. He picked it up immediately, wondering who might be calling him at twelve. Sai, of course. That child. Someone ought to teach him not to bother people late at night for no reason. 

‘Dad is so cool.’ Giggling face. 

The picture that came with the message showed Oriya and his date with practice swords, facing each other.

How badly did that date go? Or had it gone that well? ‘Sai, what happened?’

‘Father??’ Facepalm emojis followed by several exclamation marks. ‘Oops, I meant to send this to Grandad. Ignore! Ignore!’

‘Once you see it, you can’t unsee it,’ he wrote, adding a smirking face. ‘Well?’

‘I don’t know. The moment we came back to the house, Dad and Ando-sensei went to get the training swords, and they’ve been sparring for the last ten minutes. Dad has hit him several times already but Ando-sensei keeps insisting they continue, so… Dad is showing him who’s the boss.’ Sai made a sad face. ‘It’s such a shame his work keeps him so busy. Look how good he is.’

The picture that came next showed Oriya landing a perfect strike on Ando-sensei. 

‘Oh, no, now he’s giving him the ‘your intentions should be pure’ lecture. You know, he gave me one earlier on how to dress properly for our date? I wanted to wear my red furisode to match Dad’s red nagajuban, but he said that it wasn’t right anymore, and that my clothes should match Makoto’s. Then he called Makoto to ask him what he was wearing, and made me change clothes.’ More giggling face emojis. 

He snorted. ‘He rarely wore matching clothes with me.’

Sai sent him another laughing face emoji. ‘Were you jealous of me? If you had asked him…’ 

But he never had, had he?

‘Uh oh, Dad caught me texting. He’s now giving me the ‘you shouldn’t ignore your boyfriend’ look. Makoto doesn’t mind, but Dad does – he’s so funny.’

‘You really shouldn’t. Bye, Sai,’ he wrote, and then turned off the phone. If Sai replied, he would reply too. 

He sighed. Oriya knew a lot about how to take care of boyfriends, but little about how to be honest. But then again, he knew just as little in asking anything that wasn’t about his instant, sexual gratification. He didn’t even know Oriya’s rank in iaido because he’d never asked. 

He got up and went to the living room. 

Hikaru had fallen asleep immediately after exchanging hand-jobs, but Seiji had found it impossible to sleep. Seeing Oriya in a dark purple kimono and a saucy red nagajuban, knowing that he wore matching red underwear underneath, had reminded him of what he had lost. No, not lost; what he had walked away from. 

Would Oriya have sex with that handsome young man, and would it be like their first time? Seiji still remembered their first sexual encounter. Oriya had been restrained and aloof, but once they started kissing, he became passionate, touching and letting Seiji touch him with such wonder. He still remembered the thrill of discovering how easily he could be marked, and the possessiveness that swelled inside him each time he saw the imprints of his fingers on Oriya.

Hikaru’s skin was tanned and healthy, but Seiji had to hurt him if he wanted to leave his marks on him. He wasn’t sensitive either. Whenever Seiji tickled him, he’d stare at him with a curious expression. 

Fuck, he missed sex with Oriya too. Not just his calm, quiet presence. Not just his tales of warriors of old. Not just his insistence of doing things properly. 

Fuck, he missed him.

&*&*

Seii made a soft noise. “Hikaru?”

“Yes?”

“You know that the Touyas are at Kyoto right now, right? That both Touya-sensei and Akira are there to help Sai get better?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t you do something as well?”

Hikaru stared at him. “I have you, right? You will play with me all weekend, right?”

“Yes. I just wanted to make sure that you don’t have any other engagements.”

Hikaru laughed. “No, I don’t.” He rolled over and climbed on Seiji. “Except,” a kiss, “fucking,” another kiss, “you.”

Seiji laughed. “Yes, that’s one engagement I can allow.” He nuzzled his lover. 

Hikaru started rubbing his cock against Seiji’s. “Can I fuck you?” he asked, teasing Seiji’s nipples with his fingertips. 

Seiji looked at him. Being fucked by Hikaru had been disappointing, but no one was perfect at it without practice. He nodded. 

Hikaru moved and slapped him playfully on the hip. “Turn around.”

“Why?”

“It’s better that way.”

“It’s better for you,” he smirked. 

“So what? I like being fucked from behind. It’s more intense.”

“It’s less intimate.”

“It’s sex. Sex is about fun and feeling good.”

Seiji smiled. “You’re right,” he said turning to lie on his stomach. Hikaru couldn’t understand. 

“I’m not _him_ ,” Hikaru said quietly.

Or maybe Hikaru understood all too well. “I know, baby, I know,” he said as he raised himself, presenting his ass to Hikaru. 

“Do you?” Hikaru slapped his ass. 

It hurt a little, but knowing that Hikaru hit him out of jealousy hurt him even more. “You don’t have to do this,” he said. 

Hikaru slapped him again. “But you like this,” he said hitting him again. “Maybe that’s why you’re acting up. Because it’s been a while since you’ve been shown who’s the boss.” He hit him. 

“I’m not acting up. I’m asking for something more in our relationship.”

The hits continued. “You’re asking me to become that man, Seiji.”

“As if.” Seiji moved away from Hikaru before he could hit him again. “I’m asking you for more than sex.”

Hikaru stared at him. “But sex is intimate. I don’t get what’s your problem.”

“If you don’t….” He sighed and lay down.

Hikaru touched his shoulder. “Can I still fuck you?”

For fuck’s sake. He wasn’t in the mood anymore, but maybe playing along with Hikaru would put him there? “Yes, yes.”

Hikaru kissed his nape. “Thank you.”

He bit back a sigh as he lay on his stomach and let Hikaru prepare him. This was not what he wanted. Nor did he want Hikaru to become like Oriya. Hikaru could be like Oriya as much as Oriya could be like Hikaru. Both men were so different, after all. 

If Hikaru could pick up a little of Oriya’s thoughtfulness, how much better it would be for him. Perhaps, though, asking that was like asking Oriya to play better Go. That would never happen. Asking that of Hikaru would never happen either. 

At least Hikaru was not a lying yakuza. He could learn to live with less intimacy for that.

&*&*

Oriya closed his eyes with a smile. “I’m so glad Sai doesn’t want me to watch him play all the time anymore.” A head spa was the perfect way to end a day of pampering one's self. And with what delightful company. 

Akiko-san laughed. “But you two were so cute together.”

Oriya laughed. “Sai was a cute child, and he’s cute now, but I don’t think he cares much for business. Akiko-san, will you and your husband do me a favour?”

“What is it that you need of us?”

“I’m setting up a trust fund for Sai. Muraki, Ukyou, and I have done our best to make sure that he will lack for nothing, but it will be good to know that he will have people to support him. Akiko-san, would you agree to be one of the trustees? I will ask Touya-sensei later. I’ve already asked Seiji and he agreed.”

“Seiji? Was that wise?”

“He is Sai’s Father. If he won’t look out for Sai, who will?”

Akiko-san made a soft noise. Oriya opened his eyes and found her looking at him. “Yes, but is that wise for you?”

“Does it matter if it is good for me when it’s about Sai’s well-being?”

“As a mother, I understand. But as a wife, my feelings are different. If Kouyo had left me for another, it would hurt too much to be in touch with him, even if it were for Akira.”

Oriya smiled at her. “But it’s been months, and it is autumn. Autumn is the time for gathering one’s strength and preparing for winter, for slowing down. I cannot spend any energy thinking about him when I have so many others things to do.”

“You are over him,” she laughed. 

“Not completely,” he admitted, “but what is the point of wanting what I can’t have? I’ve done this for far too long, and it is exhausting. Now is the time to make sure Sai will walk in the light, free of any obligations towards our House.” He laughed. “And it’s the time I lived for myself again. Gods, I can’t even remember when was the last time I had my nails done.”

“We should celebrate this.”

“I thought we were.”

She smiled. “No, we were taking care of ourselves. Celebration calls for something even more indulgent.”

“Shopping?”

“Cocktails?”

They grinned. “Both.”

&*&*

Big brother Akira started laughing. 

Sai looked up from the board. “What happened?” A second later he heard it; Dad and Akiko-san were singing loudly together. “Ah,” he smiled. It had been a while singe Dad had turned to singing for his amusement.

“It seems your father is a bad influence on my mother,” Big brother Akira grinned. 

Touya-sensei smiled indulgently. “I would say the opposite,” he said gently. “Sai, you can go check on them. The game can wait.”

Sai made a small bow. “Thank you, Uncle. I’ll be right back,” he said, springing up and running out.

Dad and Akiko-san were sitting under the cherry tree, singing ‘Cherry blossoms’. They looked a little drunk. 

“Sai,” Dad shouted the moment he saw him. “Come here.”

Sai ran to him and hugged him. Dad smelled of lavender and amber under the alcohol and Sai took a deep breath. “New perfume?”

“Yes. Sai, I’ve decided.”

“Yes, Dad?”

“You are right. I must let go of my ghosts. And you know how one lets go?”

“Eh?”

“One exorcises them with fire. So, I’ll burn them.”

Sai blinked. What did he mean? “How?”

“Sai, bring me the hug pillows.”

“Both of them?”

“Yes. It’s time to let go. It’s time to make the past burn. Burn.” He laughed.

“And you won’t regret it in the morning?”

Dad kissed him on the forehead. “No. Every time I see them I remember how I got them, and then how I lost them. No, it’s time they burned.”

Sai grinned. “Can I help?”

“Of course. Akiko-san, let’s burn the past.”

Akiko-san laughed. “Let’s,” she shouted, waving her arms around.

Sai shook his head, half-amused, half-dismayed. He would never get drunk ever. Alcohol made people weird. Even the usually composed Akiko-san had fallen under its influence. 

“Sai, it’s not the drink talking,” Dad told him softly. “I’m through with them. Help me make a memory of my recovery.”

Sai kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.” That’s all he wanted since Father had left them: his Dad back. Finally, he felt like he had him.


	85. The one where Ogata is even more confused, and Hikaru sees the end

Hikaru was about to enter the Institute when he saw them. He frowned. What was Oriya doing there with Sai? And was that Fujimoto? 

Seiji smiled.

That wasn’t for Sai, Hikaru was certain of it. 

“I’m going to talk to them,” Seiji said.

Hikaru followed him. 

“Hikaru,” Sai shouted and then gave him a hug that made him ache.

He grinned. Sai’s pink with yellow and white chrysanthemums furisode hid his strength well. “Hello, Sai.”

“Hello. You will give me a good game today, won’t you? Oh, I’m so excited to be playing against you on an official game. I’m so happy,” Sai gushed, still not letting him go. 

“So am I, Sai. I won’t go easy on you.”

“Neither will I,” Sai shouted laughing and let him go. “Have you met Makoto-chan?”

Fujimoto glared at Sai for a moment. “Hello,” he then said, offering his hand to Hikaru. Hikaru noticed his pink shirt with a smile. 

“Makoto…” Sai made a pause, “kun,” he glanced at him with a smile, “Is my boyfriend.”

“I know.” 

“I hope you approve, because I like him, and I’m not giving him up,” Sai told him seriously.

Fujimoto nodded. “Me neither,” he said, challenging him with his stare. 

“Don’t worry. If you are happy, I am happy.”

“Big Brother,” Sai shouted and hugged him again. “Thank you.”

Hikaru smiled although he didn’t feel like it. Oriya and Seiji were looking proudly at Sai, standing so close that their bodies touched. That Oriya wore a nagajuban and an obi with stylized yellow chrysanthemums did not surprise him, but as he looked at them, he suddenly realized that Seiji’s clothes also matched Sai’s, as he had chosen a pale pink shirt together with a yellow tie. Was that a coincidence or had they arranged it in advance?

He snorted despite himself. Seiji accused him of jealousy. How could he not be? The two of them looked good together; they were of almost the same height, and their looks and clothes made for a striking contrast. And they looked so much at ease together, touching each other with comfortable familiarity. Of course he was jealous.

Sai released him. “We should go in. Father, are you coming?”

“No,” he said, making Hikaru’s blood freeze. “I promised Oriya to take him for dinner.”

Hikaru shivered. Of course he was jealous. What was that man doing to them? Why was he trying to be with Seiji so much? They were over; Seiji was with him. 

“But we were supposed to have dinner together,” Sai complained softly. 

“You will,” Oriya smiled. “We’ll just go for a drink.”

Sai’s eyes widened.

“A non-alcoholic one,” Oriya clarified. He kissed Sai on the forehead. “Good luck, Sai. Play well.”

Seiji also kissed Sai. “Good luck, Sai.”

Hikaru wondered if he should ask for a kiss as well. Seiji smiled at him. “Good luck, Hikaru.”

“Thank you," he mumbled half-heartedly.

Fujimoto smiled at Sai. “I’ll watch you play, Sai-kun.”

He looked so smitten, and when Sai nudged him playfully on the shoulder, and then rubbed his cheek against Fujimoto’s, Hikaru couldn’t take it. He looked away, grinning. They were like a pair of lovebirds. How cute they were. 

He glanced back. Oriya and Seiji were walking away from the institute. Their shoulders touched as they walked. They too looked like lovers from behind. He sighed. This was not the time to think of his love life, this was the time to play against Sai.

&*&*

Seiji nudged Oriya. “Surely you can have one beer.”

“No. No alcohol. I promised Sai.”

Seiji nodded. “One draft beer and one Cinderella, then,” he told their waitress. 

She noted their order. “Thank you.”

Seiji noticed that Oriya watched her as she walked away. “Nice ass, I agree.” The tight black trousers made it look even better. 

Oriya snorted, but nodded. 

Seiji looked at him. In his kimono he should have looked out of place in this Western-style bar, but instead he looked dignified. Ah, he did look well, and as handsome as ever. 

“Thank you for talking to my lawyer and for agreeing to become one of the trustees. It brings me comfort to know you will look after him, if anything were to happen to me.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he sighed. He didn’t want to think of anything happening to Oriya. “Although, every seven years something seems to happen to you. I think in seven years’ time someone should tie you to your bed and make sure you stay there for the year. That should keep you out of trouble.”

Oriya snorted. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

Oriya stared at him. “You look like you haven’t been sleeping.”

It was his turn to snort. “I’m fine.” He couldn’t tell Oriya that he hadn’t been sleeping because Hikaru was jealous, because he didn’t know how to make Hikaru happy, because he missed Oriya, gods, he missed him so much. “Why did I have to find from your lawyer that most of your family businesses are legitimate?”

“Why did you never ask?”

“Because we never talked about finances or work.”

“Well, I’m asking now.” He stopped seeing the waitress approach with their drinks, waited until she had put them down on the table, and then continued. “Why did you let me think that your family was nothing but criminals all these years?”

Oriya sighed. “Because it was the truth. Father and I have started changing things in the last seven years, but we still have a way to go. And,” he sighed again, “I think Kokakurou will remain what it always has been. A burning house.”

“You…”

“No,” Oriya cut him off. “No, I couldn’t have told you. You would have run away, the way you ran away whenever my family came up.”

Seiji felt as if he were slapped. “I didn’t.”

“You did. I don’t care how you excused your behavior, but you did run. Every time. So, no, I couldn’t have told you, and if Muraki hadn’t been such a stupid, selfish idiot, you wouldn’t have had to find out.” 

Seiji looked at him. He found it hard to focus on what Oriya said when anger made him seem more beautiful than usual. “You wouldn’t have made me one of the trustees, had Muraki lived?” he finally managed.

“No, because before his utter stupid act I never had thought that there would be need for a trust fund, or for a legal document to make you look after Sai.” Oriya looked miserable. “I had been afraid that you would leave me for someone who could play Go, but…” He shrugged and smiled at him. “Such is life, so why are we talking about it? Ah, screw this.” He raised his hand.

Their waitress appeared seconds later.

“Can I have some cold sake? Thank you.”

“No wonder Sai wants you to keep away from alcohol if you start from sake.”

“It was just… Okay, I had drunk a lot last weekend, but I’ll just have this and no more.”

Seiji smiled. “I won’t let you have more, then.”

“Thanks.”

“For what it’s worth, I didn’t leave you because you suck at Go. I left you because you lied to me.”

“No, you left me because I omitted the truth, and when you found out what the truth was, you got scared.”

“Of course I got scared. What if you died in some stupid gang war? What if you dragged Sai and me into it?”

Oriya snorted. “And you could die in a car accident but that never scared me enough to leave you. Were you even aware of how fast you were driving tonight?”

“Eh…” He shrugged. He hadn’t driven faster than usual.

“No, Seiji, let’s talk about something else. I’m over you, damn it, and I refuse to think about our break-up,” he shouted, making everyone in the bar turn and stare at them for a second. 

Seiji hid his face behind his palms. Oriya bowed a little, apologizing. “Seriously,” he laughed. “You can’t behave like an adult for more than five minutes.”

“Yes, I can,” Oriya huffed. 

“No, you can’t.” He smiled at Oriya. “It’s cute.”

“Erm…” Oriya looked so uncomfortable it was even cuter. 

“I miss you,” he whispered. 

“So do I, but you’re with Hikaru now,” Oriya told him softly. 

“Yes, but… He never cleans the house and, I swear, when it’s vacuuming day, he goes to the supermarket and stays there for hours on purpose.”

“Then hire a maid,” Oriya laughed. 

“It’s not just that,” he moaned. “He doesn’t even know how I like my tea, let alone my coffee.”

“No,” Oriya said, mock-surprised. 

“Yes. And he keeps buying the wrong brand of beer, but I can’t tell him because he’ll be disappointed.” He shook his head. “He can’t take a hint either. I leave bottles of my favourite brand in the fridge, but he still brings back the wrong ones from the supermarket.”

Oriya nodded. 

“And he thinks that being dominant means doing whatever he wants in bed.” He stared at Oriya. “What am I doing, Oriya?”

“You’re trying to be happy,” Oriya told him reasonably. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“No, don’t,” he gasped. 

Oriya didn’t reply. 

“Your sake, Sir.”

“Thank you.” Oriya smiled at Seiji. “Cheers, Seiji, and chin up. No relationship is easy at first.”

Seiji looked at the bottom of his glass. But his relationship with Oriya had been easy. Even when they discovered that they didn’t quite like the same things in bed, they still fit together like puzzle pieces in everything else. 

He didn’t want to think that there was no real reason for him to be away from Oriya anymore; nor that, even though he liked Hikaru, and his Go was brilliant, Hikaru as a lover frustrated him to no end. “Fuck, let’s talk about something else.”

“Alright. What did you think of Sai’s kimono?”

Seiji nodded happily. “I liked that he wore colours again. He must be happy with Fujimoto. Have you run checks on him?”

“Of course.”

“Do tell.”

Oriya did. 

Seiji nodded at all the appropriate places, but it seemed like Oriya had everything under control, including Fujimoto’s future career path. “And does he play Go?”

“Akira-kun taught him the basics last weekend. I think he will be good for Sai, after a little polishing.”

Seiji laughed. “You control-freak, you.” Ah, how he missed him. 

&*&*

Sai yawned. “I’m sorry, I’ll take over the living room now. You can go to your room,” he said, smiling at Seiji and Hikaru and making a ‘go-away’ motion. 

Seiji hugged him. “Good night, Sai.”

“Good night, Father. Good night, Hikaru.” He grinned. “I hope you have pleasant dreams. Like, dreams of winning,” he giggled.

 

Hikaru shook his head, smiling. Losing to Sai had been unpleasant, but watching Sai be so happy about it made him glad. “I’ll win next time.”

“Yes, Shindou-sensei, you will.” Sai smiled back. “Or not. We’ll see. Oh,” he hugged Seiji again, “I wish you had been there,” he said for the tenth time that evening. “It was such a good game.” He spun Seiji around, let him go, hugged Hikaru, and twirled with him. “Such a wonderful game. I can’t wait for us to play again soon.” He let him go with a yawn. “I’m sleepy now,” he said as if he were five. 

“Then go to sleep,” Hikaru laughed. “Good night, Sai.”

“Night night.” Sai hopped on the couch and covered himself with his blanket. “Such a good game,” he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Seiji tucked the blanket around his shoulders and then kissed him again on the forehead. “Let’s go,” he murmured to Hikaru.

When the bedroom door was closed Hikaru sighed, shaking his head. “How will he survive in the real world? He’s still a child.” Even when he had been Hikaru’s ghost he’d been a child, but now that he was mortal, he was even worse. 

“That’s why he has us,” Seiji smiled. “We will protect him.”

Hikaru liked that. He nodded as he took his shirt off. 

“You look surprisingly happy for a man who lost,” Seiji said as he started undressing. 

“I lost to Sai. And for a few moments it was uncertain who would win. I’m happy with the way I played. And I’m happy that Sai is happy.”

“Yes, he hasn’t been able to stay still for more than a minute since he won,” Seiji laughed. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t stay with his father,” he said, dropping his trousers to the floor.

“He promised to stay with us, didn’t he? I told you, he’s a good kid. He keeps his word.” Seiji looked proud of him. 

Hikaru sat down. He looked at Seiji changing into his pyjamas. “Seiji?”

“Yes, baby?” he answered automatically. 

“Nothing.” How could he ask if his lover still lusted after his previous partner? “I’m going to get some water.”

“Fine.”

He sighed the moment he was out of the bedroom. He had seen how Seiji had looked at Oriya during dinner. And how Oriya had avoided his gaze. 

“You,” Sai screamed the moment he saw him. “Erm.”

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Makoto,” Sai said with a silly smile. 

“If you miss him, then why didn’t you stay at the hotel with your father and him?”

“Because this is a trial for our love.” Sai jumped up, wrapping the blanket around him and waving his arms dramatically. “Will we survive the separation? Oh, the Anxiety!”

Hikaru started laughing. “You are so over-the-top.”

“Thank you,” Sai bowed, smiling brightly. “I’m thinking of joining the drama club. What do you think?”

“Oh, Sai.”

“What’s going on?” Seiji asked from the door. 

“Nothing,” Sai laughed, hiding his phone behind his back. 

Seiji snorted. “I hope you are not sexting your boyfriend. You are too young for that.”

Sai reddened. “Me? How can you even suggest that? My love and my intentions are pure. Look.” He showed his phone to Seiji. 

Hikaru looked as well. 

Sai’s message was indeed innocent. He’d sent a picture of his toes peeking under the blanket. His nails were painted a bright pink with yellow chrysanthemums. ‘Do you like the colour?’

Fujimoto sent his reply as they were looking. ‘Do you?’ he asked. The picture was of his erect dick. It was impressively adult for a fifteen-year-old. 

Seiji let out a shocked scream, grabbed the phone and replied to Fujimoto. 

“Father,” Sai shouted as he tried to get his phone back. 

“Your boyfriend is also too young for sexting,” Seiji replied. 

“Makoto would never,” Sai shouted.

“He did. But, don’t worry, he won’t do it again.” Seiji smiled nastily. “I sent the picture to your Father.”

“No,” Sai wailed. “Dad will kill him.”

“And it will serve him right for trying to corrupt you.”

Sai collapsed on the sofa. “How could you?” he cried. “How?”

Seiji grinned. “Well, I pressed this button and…”

“You are so mean,” Sai continued. “So, so mean.”

“Think of it as another trial,” Hikaru told him soothingly. 

Sai stopped and looked at him. “Yes,” he nodded after a moment. “If our love can survive the Protective Beast that is Daddy, then it can survive anything. But what if Dad forbids Makoto to see me again? We will be like Romeo and Juliet.” He grabbed Hikaru and pulled him down into a hug. “If I die, bury me with him. That is my last wish.”

Thank all the gods Sai was good at Go; he was a dreadful actor. So over-the-top. Hikaru patted his back, and tried to console him while biting back his grin. 

Seiji gave Sai his phone back. “You have a message.”

Sai grabbed it and checked it. “You sent a video of my last wish to Dad? Father, how could you? How?”

“Well, as I said earlier, there is this button, and….”

Sai read the message. A second later he started crying again. “Dad writes he’ll bury me with Makoto. I’m too young to die. Father. Help,” he said, giving his phone back to Seiji. 

Hikaru watched as Seiji texted back, and kept texting and texting, all with a smile that kept getting bigger and bigger. Sai was the one crying, and Hikaru wanted to join him. Did Seiji smile like that when he received messages from Hikaru? He suspected that he didn’t. 

He’d lost Sai to Oriya. Now he was losing Seiji too. 

&*&*

Sai waited until he saw Dad leave the hotel. He texted Makoto, waited for another five minutes and then ran inside. 

Makoto was waiting for him at the lobby. Sai ran to him and hugged him. “Mako-chan, I was so worried,” he cried. He glanced back. Father was waiting at the door, and Sai made a gesture for him to leave. 

Father stayed where he was, grinning wickedly at him. 

“We are going to be under supervision until we’re forty,” Sai moaned as Makoto led him towards the elevator, Father following them.

“I see you survived the night, Fujimoto-kun,” Father grinned. 

Makoto sighed. 

Sai grabbed him by the arms and started shaking him. “Makoto! What did Dad do to you? What happened? I was so worried. Did he beat you?”

Makoto glanced at Father. So did Sai. 

“You can talk to us freely. We won’t betray you,” Sai told him. 

“I need coffee before I can tell you what happened.”

Sai hugged him, not caring that the people who’d just entered the elevator looked at him strangely. “Makoto-kun, how you must have suffered for our love. To what dreadful ordeal did Dad subject you?” 

Makoto shook his head. “Later.”

“You should learn from him, Sai. He has more dramatic sense than you.”

Sai stared at Father. “Yes, I guess,” he agreed. He so wanted to kiss Makoto, but instead he had to follow Father out and go to the hotel’s lounge for breakfast. At least the view was nice. “So,” he said after giving Dad’s room number and being shown to a table by the window, “What happened? Did Dad torture you? Will I have to nurse you to health?”

Makoto shook his head. “Sorry to disappoint you.” He stood up and went to fill his plate. 

Sai ran after him. “Then, what happened?”

“I’ll tell you everything in a moment,” Makoto told him annoyingly. 

“You like building up dramatic tension, don’t you?”

“And you like turning everything up to eleven,” Makoto smiled. 

“We are made for each other,” Sai told him. How he wished they were alone so he could kiss him. “So, can you now tell me what happened?” he asked again when they were all seated. 

“It was dreadful,” Makoto said with an exaggerated shudder. 

Sai shuddered as well. Dad could be frightening. He stared at Makoto, waiting.

Father seemed just as curious. 

“He sat me down and gave me a lecture on safe sex. I wished he’d beat me.”

“He did?”

Makoto nodded. “And he even told me that dick pics are not sexy and if I wanted to seduce you, I should try harder and be more imaginative.”

Sai hid his face behind his palm. He ought to start carrying his fan everywhere again. “He didn’t.”

“He did.”

Father snorted. “He’s right; dick pics are not sexy at all.”

“Are toe pics sexy?” Sai wondered full of fake innocence.

“Your toes are,” Makoto whispered to him. Sai felt Makoto’s socked foot slide against his ankle. 

“Fujimoto,” Father growled. “Remember where you are.”

“At breakfast?” Sai asked.

Father glared at him for a second. Then he chuckled. “Fujimoto, no more dick pics. That goes for you too, Sai.”

“Damn, and I really wanted to take one. Father, have you ever taken one?”

“Erm…”

He must have had, or he wouldn’t look so awkward. “Has Dad, I wonder?”

Father looked even more uncomfortable. “Erm…”

“One more thing to add to the list of things to do when older, then,” Sai mused. 

“Or when your fathers aren’t watching,” Makoto grinned. 

“Fujimoto, I’ll tell Oriya to give you a lecture on safe, sane, and consensual BDSM if you continue.”

Sai paled. “No, Daddy is an expert on that.” He shuddered as he grabbed Makoto’s arm. “We’ll behave, I promise, Father.”

Father smiled and patted his hand. “That’s all I want from you two. Now, eat. We are supposed to be at the Go Institute at eleven.”

Sai grinned. “Yes. Makoto-chan, you will come with me, won’t you?”

Makoto nodded. 

Ah, how he wished he could kiss him. He rubbed his toes against Makoto’s instead, and they smiled at each other. 

&*&*

Hikaru yawned as he sipped his coffee. To say he had slept badly would be an understatement. It had taken them over an hour to calm down Sai, an hour during which Seiji texted Oriya happily and continuously, an hour that made Hikaru feel worse and worse by the minute. And to add insult to injury, Seiji opened the sofa and slept with Sai, all to make him feel better and safe. Hikaru had barely slept that night. 

What made everything worse was that when he saw Oriya, he looked fresh and relaxed, with just the hint of dark circles to show he had slept late. Life wasn’t fair. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me,” Oriya said as he sat down facing Hikaru. “I’ll have coffee and pancakes. Thank you,” he smiled at the waitress. 

She looked star-struck for a second, then she smiled back and left with a soft, “Thank you for your order.”

“Well?” Hikaru asked a little grumpily. 

“Well…” Oriya looked embarrassed. “This is awkward but, I feel that I must do something.”

“Get to the point.”

“So impatient. Ah, to be so young,” Oriya smiled. 

He grimaced. He really didn’t like how meddling Oriya was. Why couldn’t he mind his own business? Why had he kept texting Seiji, as if they were still together, and Seiji was just away on a business trip? Why had he stayed for dinner the night before, even though he’d told them he had other plans? Why did he bother them?

“Hikaru-kun, you must make more of an effort in your relationship.”

“What?” he shouted. 

“Hikaru-kun, how does Seiji like his coffee?”

“Eh?”

“Black, no sugar. Unless it’s really strong; then he adds some milk.”

Hikaru blinked. 

“I don’t expect you to grind the beans and make pour-over coffee,” he started. 

“You ground the beans for him?” Hikaru cut him off.

“Of course. Only way to make decent coffee,” Oriya said, as if it was obvious, “but,” he took out a small box, “here is a set of measuring spoons, to make things easier for you. The  
middle one is for every-day use, when he’s had a good night’s sleep. The smallest one is for his afternoon coffee, when he needs a small pick-me-up. The large one is for when he needs something stronger.”

Hikaru took the box and played with it for a couple of seconds. 

“Now,” Oriya gave him a piece of paper, “here are some of Seiji’s favourite brands. I’ve divided them into beverages, tea, coffee, beer, and so on, foods, noodles etc, and snacks.”

Hikaru pushed the paper aside. “I won’t be like you.”

Oriya smiled. “Hikaru-kun. You couldn’t be like me if you tried.” His smile was cruel for a second and then it softened. “Nor could I be like you. Every person is different, after all.”

“Yes, and I’m not a geisha catering to her master’s every whim.”

Oriya stared at him. “I’m not asking you to be that,” he told him after a few moments. “I’m asking you to be more considerate of Seiji. He picks up after you; does that make him a geisha?”

“Why do you care how Seiji and I are doing things?”

“Because I care for Seiji and….” He looked at the waitress bringing his order and waited. “Ah, thank you,” he smiled at her. Then he turned his attention to Hikaru again. “You’re making him unhappy, Hikary, and some things are easy to be fixed. As easy as picking up his favourite beer. Others, you’ll need to talk about, and listen to him. Mainly listen to him.”

Hikaru looked at him. “You love him still,” he stated. 

“Of course,” Oriya smiled a little. “And I want him to be happy, Hikaru-kun. Since he wants to be happy with you, I will support you,” he said with an even wider smile. 

“And he knows you love him,” Hikaru whispered. As he loves you still. 

Oriya shrugged. 

Hikaru shivered. He hadn’t lost Seiji to Oriya; he’d never taken him from him to begin with. He pushed the box with the measuring spoons back to Oriya. “I don’t think I’ll need this,” he said with a smile. 

Oriya looked at him confused. “But…”

Hikaru stood up. “I have to go. Enjoy your breakfast, Oriya-san.” He had things to do. Like pack his stuff. 

&*&*

Seiji opened the door of his flat, not surprised to find Hikaru there. “Hey, baby. Why didn’t you come at the Institute today?”

“Yes, we missed you,” Sai said behind Seiji. 

Hikaru smiled. “Seiji, can I talk to you alone?”

Sai looked at them. “I’ll go send dick pics to Mako-chan,” he giggled as he ran to the bedroom.

“No, you won’t,” Seiji shouted behind him. “Ah, he’s still a handful,” he grinned as he sat next to Hikaru. “We missed you,” he said, leaning for a kiss. 

Hikaru pulled away from him. “I need to speak to you.”

“Okay. What is it?”

Hikaru took a deep breath. “I think we should break up.”

“What?” Seiji tried to touch his arm, but Hikaru stood up. 

“Seiji. I don’t think it’s me you love. And I… I’m not the right person for you.”

Seiji smirked. “You are a mind-reader? Or…”

“I saw the way you looked at Oriya yesterday. You still have feelings for him.”

He couldn’t deny it. “What if I do? I’m with you now.”

“Until when will you be with me? Until you decide you want him more?” Hikaru asked him quietly. “I can’t be him. I never will be.”

Seiji snorted. “I know. The only thing you have in common is that both of you can’t cook.”

Hikaru chuckled. “But I also can’t vacuum, or clean, or tidy up,” he sighed.

“So what? Oriya is right; I can hire a maid for these things.”

Hikaru stared at him. “Oriya,” he whispered. “Seiji, you say I’m jealous of him and I am. He’s like a wall between us, and I don’t think you want to tear it down.”

Seiji didn’t have anything to say to that. It was a good analogy. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Hikaru smiled sadly. 

“I’m trying to make our relationship work, damn it. What is your problem?”

“My problem is that our relationship is doomed. You want to change me, while still holding on to the past.”

“Asking you to be a bit more attentive to my needs does not mean wanting to change you.”

“I am attentive. Just not in the way you want.”

“Relationships are about compromise, Hikaru.”

“You’re not asking me to compromise, you’re asking me to change and become more like him,” Hikaru shouted. “And I don’t see the point of changing because it’s not me you want, it’s him.”

“Hikaru, you’re being irrational,” he told him calmly. 

“Be honest with me,” Hikaru cried. 

“Fine, you want me to be honest? I will be honest,” he shouted. “I don’t know what I want anymore. You are like a ray of sunshine, but he’s….” He sighed. He didn’t know how to describe what Oriya was to him. “He’s Oriya.”

“You love him,” Hikaru told him, sitting down and looking dejected. “And he loves you. Seiji. Let’s break up before we hurt each other more.”

He hated it that Hikaru was right. “I’m sorry, Hikaru.”

“I’m sorry too.” Hikaru smiled at him. “I’m going to stay with Izumi for a few days until I get my own place. But I’ll see you at the Institute.”

“You will,” he sighed. He watched as Hikaru left him quietly. It felt strange, but he didn’t feel as sad as he’d thought he’d be. He even felt a little relieved. 

Sai coughed. “You really broke up with Hikaru?”

“Technically, he broke up with me.”

Sai looked at him with disapproval. “You should have tried harder.”

“Me?” He shouted. “It’s Hikaru who wasn’t trying.”

“I don’t care who wasn’t trying. Father, I love you, but if you get back together with Daddy and leave him again, I will kill you.”

Sai looked so serious that Seiji started laughing. “He has to take me back, first.”

“Oh, he will,” Sai said, sounding disgusted. “I know it.”

“You don’t have to sound so negative,” Seiji smiled. 

“Hm.” Sai still looked disapproving. 

Seiji stood up and hugged him. “Sai, I promise you, I will never leave him if he takes me back.”

“Even if he lies?”

“At least he makes the bed. And picks up his clothes from the floor.” And listened to him whenever he wanted something in bed. And was warm and caring. “Will you help me?”

Sai grimaced. “I don’t know.”

“I thought you wanted us to get back together.”

“Yes, but you made me like you and Hikaru as a couple. I’m confused now.”

Seiji kissed him. 

“Hm, I’ll think about it,” Sai muttered. He yawned. “I’m sleepy.”

Seiji smiled. “Then go to bed, Sai.”

Sai nodded. “Can I sleep with you tonight again?”

“Yes, Sai.” He grinned. “Just think, if Oriya and I get back together, we can all share a room again.”

“Hm.” Sai’s expression softened. “That would be nice. I missed listening to you talk to Dad at night,” Sai told him quietly. “I always felt so safe when I could hear you two.”

“Well, tonight you’ll hear just me. I hope that is enough for you.”

Sai smiled. “It is, Father. Ah, but poor Hikaru. He’ll be all alone now.”

“Do you want me to call him?”

“No,” he shouted. “I think…. Let’s see if Daddy takes you back first.”

Yes, would he? Perhaps he would; Oriya was a sentimental idiot, after all.

&*&*

Hikaru let out another sigh. 

“You did the right thing,” Isumi told him. 

“I know,” Hikaru muttered. “Why do I still feel shitty?”

Akira patted him awkwardly on the back. “I guess you had strong feelings for him.”

Did he? He liked that Seiji had been his. And he liked his dick. That had been the best part of him. 

“Hikaru,” Akira said, sounding shocked. 

“What? As if you haven’t fucked anyone just for their dick.”

Akira slapped him. 

“Wow, what did I miss?” Waya shouted from the door. 

Hikaru grinned. “Akira being a drama queen.” 

“You are so drunk, Hikaru,” Akira snorted. 

“Well, was I lying?”

Everyone faced Akira. Hikaru felt sorry for him for a moment; Akira actually reddened. “I haven’t…”

“You mean, all those months with the doctor and you never….” Hikaru asked with curiosity. “I know you didn’t fuck him,” he added quickly. “But you didn’t fuck anyone else, in all those clubs you must have gone during your… apprenticeship?”

“What is he talking about?” Waya asked. 

“Nothing,” Akira told them, still looking embarrassed. 

“Akira’s love life is not the issue, Hikaru,” Isumi said. 

“I don’t have a love life anymore, that’s the issue,” Hikaru moaned. “Gods, you’ll never believe how well that man could fuck. It was like…” He sighed. “I can’t describe it. Fucking Oriya.”

Akira looked at him annoyed. “Hikaru, Oriya-san has been nothing but polite towards you ever since he met you. You…”

“He took Seiji from me.”

Akira hit him lightly on the back of the head. “You don’t want to go there,” he warned him. 

“Why? I didn’t take Seiji away from him. Seiji left…” He stopped before finishing the sentence, realizing that everyone was staring at him incredulously. “What?” 

“Hikaru, they were together for twelve years. Now, I’ve been together with Mariko for eight years and, believe me, I wouldn’t ‘just leave’ her,” Isumi told him. “Not unless I met someone else, more exciting, more…” Isumi shook his head, grinning. “No, I would never leave her. But, I think that it takes more than personal problems to make a couple break up after so many years. It takes a third person to come between them too.”

Hikaru blinked. He had pursued Seiji, that was true, but… 

“I was just thinking,” Akira whispered.

“What?”

“I think they were together for more than 12 years. Remember when we first met Oriya-san?”

Hikaru nodded. “At Kyoto, when he invited us to meet Sai.” He suddenly remembered how Oriya had opened his house to Hikaru as if he were a long-lost cousin, only because Sai had wanted Hikaru in his life. Akira was right; Oriya had been nothing but kind to him ever since. 

“No, at my father’s house. My mother had become quite good friends with him.”

“And?”

“My mother only socializes with her old school-mates, the mothers of my school-mates, and the wives of Go players. Where does Oriya-san fit in?”

“Eh?”

“And Ogata-senei would disappear every Friday and come back on Tuesday,” Akira continued. “I know because ever since Father quit professional Go, he had felt responsible for me. He would come have lunch with me every other weekend, and then, suddenly he stopped. Coincidentally, that was a little before he brought Oriya-san to our house, and introduced him to my mother.”

“Shit.” He’d thought that twelve years had been a long time, but more than fifteen? That was an eternity. “I guess I can’t compete with so many years of experience,” he snorted. Not that Oriya was any good in bed, from what he’d heard. So much for his experience.

“Hikaru,” Akira said, scandalized. 

Fuck, he’d said that out loud as well? 

“Really? He looks so…” Waya frowned. “Confident, and self-assured.”

“Does that even matter?” Isumi asked quietly. 

“I just don’t get why Seiji would go back to him. Seiji did say he was boring.”

Isumi shrugged. “People think I’m boring yet Mariko stays with me.”

“And he’s not that bad in bed,” Akira whispered. “What? The Doctor had told me,” he said when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. 

“You are drunk,” Hikaru laughed.

“Maybe, but it’s the truth. Perhaps Ogata-sensei told you that so he could make you feel better about yourself.”

Hikaru looked at him annoyed. “I’m not boring in bed. I’m hot. And sexy. I’m a wild, sexy beast.”

Isumi snorted. “A drunk beast. Maybe it’s time for bed.”

“No, one more beer.” Hikaru picked up one of the cans that Waya had brought. “To Seiji and his amazing dick. May Oriya enjoy it.”

Waya started laughing. “Who knew there was so much drama in the secret life of a Go professional? To Ogata-san’s dick.”

Isumi tried not to laugh. He failed. “I’ll drink to that,” he giggled.

“Seriously,” Akira protested, smiling. “I’ll drink to their happiness. And yours.”

Hikaru looked at him, smiling back. He had a good friend there. And maybe he could have something more, at some point. Akira was the patient type, after all; he would wait for Hikaru to get over Seiji. He knew it.

&*&*

The flat was far too quiet. Seiji opened his eyes, confirming that Sai was no longer beside him. Where could he have gone? He was a little worried; his neighborhood was safe, but Sai was not that familiar with the area. He heard the door open. “Sai?” he shouted.

“I’m back,” Sai shouted back. “I’ll have breakfast ready in five minutes.”

Seiji stood up, frowning. What did Sai know of making breakfast? “I’ll be right over,” he said, going to the bathroom first, needing to splash his face with some water, and pee. He had slept so soundly, he hadn’t even realized when Sai had left the flat. That hadn’t happened to him in a while. 

He smirked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Of course not. Hikaru tended to wake him up when he woke up, demanding hand-jobs or more from Seiji. Ah, but what was his affair with Hikaru but a short-lived dream? 

If he’d been younger, or if he had never met Oriya, he might have tried to make it a reality. As things were, life with Hikaru had been an entertaining, but brief, interlude that only made him realise how much he liked his life with Oriya. He’d had a home with Oriya; he now wished it wasn’t too late to go back to it. 

The sound of the coffee maker made him smile. It had been a while since someone had made coffee for him. 

“Almost done,” Sai told him proudly. He pulled the chair for him to sit. 

“Thank you, Sai. That smells nice,” he said, pointing at the coffee machine. It wasn’t the coffee he had at home, he was certain of that.

“Last time I was here I discovered this place selling a great selection of coffee beans, and, if you don’t have a grinder, they will grind them for you. For today, we have a special mix of dark roasted Ethiopian and Brazilian beans,” Sai glanced at the machine, “that will be ready in two minutes.”

Seiji nodded seriously, trying hard not to laugh. Sai was so serious. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to trying it. And what’s for breakfast?”

Sai took the lid off one of the small bowls in front of Seiji. “Yoghurt with apple puree.” He took the lid of the second bowl off, “a very nutritious fruit smoothie. And,” he pushed a plate with bread slices covered in a thick, brown paste, “peanut butter on toast.”

Seiji looked at the food. He knew this wasn’t what they served at Kokakurou; he’d never had such mushy, blended, easy to swallow… All foods that someone with little appetite and difficulty eating would manage. Someone like Ukyou. “Thank you,” he said, fighting a lump in his throat as he stood up and hugged Sai. His son had grown up during the summer. “Thanks.”

Sai hugged him back. 

“What if I showed you how to make an omelette? Would you like that?”

“You don’t like my breakfast?”

“No, I do. I just think we could use more protein since we have a long day ahead.” A long day of playing Go at the institute. He couldn’t wait. 

“Omelette made by Papa? Yes, please,” Sai shouted, grinning. 

So, he hadn’t grown up in all things. Seiji was ridiculously glad. “Aren’t you going to have breakfast with your father and Fujimoto-kun today?”

“Dad is already back at Kyoto. He left after his morning meetings yesterday. Look what he sent me yesterday.” Sai showed him a picture of a bento box. 

‘Train station bento!!!!!!!!! Thank you for the meal.’

Seiji smiled. Oriya and his addiction for ready-meals and street food. 

“Oh, and look what he sent me this morning.” 

Oriya was lying down and smiling at the camera, with Nefret sitting on his head, cool and composed and unimpressed. ‘Quality time with Nefret,’ he’d written, followed by a long series of laughing faces. 

Seiji hid his disappointment when Sai took back his phone. Oriya had looked so relaxed in that picture, and so happy. Gods, he missed him. “And what of Fujimoto?”

“Oh, I’ll have something with him as well.”

Seiji touched Sai’s belly. “You’ll become fat if you’re not careful,” he said, grinning and tickling him. 

“Father,” Sai shrieked, “I’ll be fine,” he continued, trying to escape Seiji. “And what about that omelette?”

Seiji started laughing. Even if he didn’t get his home back with Oriya, he’d always have his son.


	86. the end

Kitty Cat lifted her head. The Young Master is here. 

Oriya stood up. Sai was not supposed to be back until Sunday evening. Had something happened? He hurried to the entrance. 

“Dad,” Sai shouted the moment he saw him, making everyone stop and giggle behind their hands. 

Oriya didn’t have the energy to glare at them. “Sai,” he shouted, running towards him and pulling him into a hug. “What happened? You were supposed to come home tomorrow.” 

He noticed Fujimoto-kun, standing politely a few meters away and looking at them with an amused expression. Ogata-san is right; no one can stand between these two, he was thinking. I wish my Dad hugged me like that. Or my Mum. 

Poor child. “Fujimoto-kun,” Oriya said and waved at him to come closer. Then he gave him a brief hug. The poor boy froze. “You’re part of my family too, now,” he smiled at him.  
“What happened?”

“Nothing,” Sai reassured him. “I missed you.”

“You should have stayed with your Father,” Oriya told him seriously. “He misses you, and does not have the joy of having you around all the time.”

“Really?” Sai laughed. “I’m a joy to have around?”

“As if you don’t know. Fujimoto-kun, would you like to come in for some tea, or…”

Sai and Fujimoto looked at each other. “I asked my parents if I could stay here tonight and they said ‘yes’.” 

Oriya smiled. Sai would sleep in the same room as him, then. How wonderful. “Of course. I’ll have the staff prepare a room for you.”

“At the other side of the house,” Sai stage-whispered. 

Oriya ruffled his hair. “Of course. You are both under-age, and you will not behave indecently under my roof.”

Both Sai and Fujimoto reddened. 

Oriya grinned. He was such a horrible person. As if he hadn’t been behaving indecently at Sai’s age. 

“Dad, can I choose a room for Makoto?”

“Of course.” Sai just wanted an excuse to be alone with his boyfriend for a few minutes. “Since you’re here in time for dinner, I’ll see you at the dining room in half an hour.” That would give Sai enough time to be with Fujimoto. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Sai kissed him, then grabbed Fujimoto’s hand and led him towards the back. 

Oriya took out his phone and snapped a picture of them almost skipping on the garden path. ‘They are so cute together’, he wrote and then sent it to Seiji, because why the fuck not? No one else could understand his feelings. 

‘They are,’ Seiji replied seconds later. ‘You left them unsupervised?’

‘Yes.’ Smiling faces. ‘I even tried to plant the idea in their heads that they should behave indecently but I don’t know if it worked. Sai is a bit naïve, and I think Fujimoto is scared of me.’

‘Haha, of course he is.’

Oriya sighed. He wasn’t that scary. ‘I’m sorry Sai left Tokyo early.’ I’m sorry he left you, he meant. 

‘I told him to,’ Seiji responded immediately. ‘Oriya, I need to see you.’

‘Of course. Whenever you want.’

‘Now?’

Oriya froze. ‘Now is good. I’ll be at the teahouse.’ He hurried there, wondering what was so important that Seiji had to come see him. He must have brought Sai and Fujimoto as well. 

A few moments later the door opened. Seiji looked well, and Oriya felt a pang in his chest. He would always love that man, it seemed. If Hikaru-kun didn’t treat him well, Oriya would punish him… or something. No, he’d probably send Seiji care packages with all his favourite things. “Tea?” he asked with a smile.

“No, thank you.” Seiji grinned. “I could have dinner in half an hour, if you’d have me.”

“Of course I would, what kind of a question is that?” He abandoned seating formally. “What is the matter?”

Seiji looked at him. “I broke up with Hikaru,” he told him seriously. 

“What?” He shouted. “But you were happy with him. Why?”

Seiji laughed. “You almost sound disappointed.”

“I’m surprised. And… Seiji, he did make you happy to some degree and, from what you’d said, your differences were not insurmountable. What happened?”

“You said it; he made me happy to some degree. Not to the degree that you made me.”

Oriya blinked. No, he couldn’t mean… “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Seiji approached him and took Oriya’s right hand, placing it between his, “Oriya, would you be my partner again? Would you have me as your partner?”

Oriya stared at him. He wanted to say ‘yes’, but he wasn’t sure if he would survive Seiji leaving him again. No, he was certain; the next time would kill him. He kept staring, unable to hide behind polite formalities with Seiji, and also unable to be honest. His honesty always hurt Seiji. 

Seiji let out a small sigh after a few moments. “You’re saying ‘no’,” he said with a resigned smile. He let go of Oriya’s hand. 

“I need to protect myself,” he finally admitted softly. “Next time you leave…”

“There won’t be a next time,” Seiji told him seriously. “I promise.”

“You promised that seven years ago. Remember?”

Seiji nodded miserably. 

“I told you last week,” Oriya said as he sat formally again, smoothing his kimono as if it could shield him, “I don’t think we’ll ever get rid of this dark inheritance. Not even Sai will be free of it, no matter how much I’m trying. Our House will be there, supporting him from the shadows. And you, my Seiji, you are not made to walk in the dark.”

“I don’t care about your House or the darkness that surrounds it.”

“That’s what you had said then as well,” Oriya shouted at him. “And yet you left me. Again.”

Seiji tried to hug him. Oriya pushed him off him, making him fall down. He was about to say how sorry he was when thoughts of Seiji’s arousal hit him. Seiji, staring at him, stroked himself shamelessly over his trousers. “I promise, I will never leave you,” he said, each word accentuated by a stroke.

“Seiji,” Oriya sighed.

“What? You turn me on so much when you push me around. You always did. You always will,” he moaned, unbuckling his belt.

“Not in the teahouse,” Oriya whispered, knowing that Seiji wouldn’t listen. 

Seiji smirked. He freed his cock and showed it to Oriya. He was hard, and gods, he was beautiful there, as he was beautiful everywhere. “My mind gets confused sometimes, but my body never lies.”

“This is such a bad idea,” he said, more to himself than to Seiji.

Seiji ignored him. He continued stroking himself with one hand, and fondling his balls with the other. His eyes were half-closed, and he was staring at him. “This is what you do to me,” Seiji gasped as he came, body going taut for a moment, and then relaxing. Seiji smiled at him. “This is what you do.”

Oriya felt himself harden. Seiji was so inappropriate and shameless. He was so much like Muraki. “It is a bad idea,” he repeated, wiping Seiji’s cock with his handkerchief. 

“It is the best idea,” Seiji told him. “You didn’t even realise that you came to me,” he smirked as he hugged Oriya and tried to kiss him. 

Oriya turned his face away from him. “Seiji, really, I don’t…”

Seiji chuckled. “Really, Oriya? You can’t even let me have a kiss? One kiss?”

He sat still as Seiji kissed him. He tasted smokey and sweet, and Oriya closed his eyes, feeling himself surrender to Seiji. 

“I promise I won’t leave you again,” Seiji whispered against his neck. “After all, I’ve seen all the skeletons in your closet, haven’t I?”

Oriya shook his head. “There’s more.” He stood up. “I’d rather show you than tell you. And if you can’t deal with them, then…” He shrugged. 

“But if I can deal with them,” Seiji asked, sounding hopeful, “then you will be mine again. And I’ll be yours.”

Oriya smirked. “And I’ll punish you for leaving me.”

Seiji swallowed. Gods, I hope I can put up with Oriya’s new skeletons because, ah, I have missed being punished, he thought.

Oriya smiled. “It’s almost time for dinner. And there we can ask Sai and Fujimoto if they feel like ghost hunting.”

&*&*

Seiji looked around. He knew that Adashino Nenbutsu-ji Temple was one built to help the souls of all the poor people who’d died without relatives rest in peace, but he’d never imagined how the sheer number of statues would look. Poor things; some looked like nothing but barely carved stones. “How many are there?” he whispered.

“Almost eight thousand,” Fujimoto replied. “I don’t think they represent the true number of people buried here, though, considering how this was a cemetery for almost a thousand years.”

Sai looked at Fujimoto. “Makoto-kun knows a lot about haunted places. I’m surprised you’ve joined us, though.”

“Your father asked me very nicely,” Seiji smirked. 

Sai grimaced. “You are going ahead with it, then.”

“It?” Fujimoto asked. 

“Getting back with Dad.”

Seiji nodded. 

“Well, if he takes you back, then that is that,” Sai huffed, “but, if you hurt him again, I will kill you. I swear.”

Seiji ruffled Sai’s hair. “If I do, then you have my permission to do it. But I hope that you will lend me your support, and help me not hurt him again.”

Sai hugged him suddenly, and very tightly. “I will, Papa. I want us to be happy again. All of us.”

“So do I, Sai, so do I.” He looked ahead where Oriya was standing in front of the central Buddha, praying. “Is this place really haunted?”

Sai nodded. “Can’t you feel it?”

“Yes, don’t you feel how cold this place is?” Fujimoto added. 

“It is autumn,” Seiji told them.

“It’s colder here than it was at the Bamboo Grove,” Fujimoto said. 

“It’s full of souls,” Sai muttered. “Poor, sad souls. I’ll join Dad and pray for them.”

Seiji followed him a second after Fujimoto. 

Oriya smiled at them. “Sai, Seiji and I will walk around for a bit, but you and Fujimoto-kun should stay here.”

“Dad,” Sai started protesting; when Oriya looked at him sharply he stopped. “Okay,” he said meekly, “We’ll stay put. But don’t do anything crazy.”

“We’ll just walk, Sai. Seiji?”

Seiji nodded. He glanced back and saw Sai and Fujimoto praying. Hm, he hadn’t expected Sai to have become so religious, but he supposed that losing his second Mum must have affected him. “So, what is it that you wanted to show me? And why here?”

“Muraki found the energy of this place calming,” Oriya told him. 

Seiji hit his forehead with his palm. 

“It’s the truth. He said it resonated with his.”

Seiji felt someone touch the back of his neck. He looked back, but Fujimoto and Sai were a few meters away, while Oriya was still in front of him. Just the wind, he told himself.  
“So?”

“He’s haunting me,” Oriya told him. “And he’s a naughty, naughty spirit. Leave Seiji alone, you prick.”

Before Seiji could say that Oriya was weird, he felt the same sensation of being touched slowly, as if someone was teasing him. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Is that him?”

Oriya nodded.

“How would you know?”

“I can see him.” Oriya looked at him. “I see dead people.” He pushed something away with his hand. “And they see that I see them, and they bug me,” he whined. 

Seiji blinked. He sounded sincere, he looked sincere, and whatever was touching him, was not something Seiji could see. But he did feel it. “Muraki,” he growled. “If that is you, stop it. I’m trying to have a serious discussion with Oriya.” The touching stopped. “Shit.”

“He always liked you,” Oriya smiled. 

“Shit,” Seiji said again. “Touya-sensei believes in spirits and gods, but he’d never seen one... Unless….” He glanced back at Sai. “Of course you see ghosts. Now I see how you could be so patient with that one, after all.”

“You believe me?” Oriya asked him, full of disbelief. 

“I shouldn’t, but…. When you are honest, you’re honest. If you say you see them, then you do.”

Whatever touched him, suddenly kissed him. Its lips were cold. “Muraki,” he yelped. “Oriya, tell him to stop.”

“I did.”

“Will he try to kill you again? Or will he try to kill me?” Seiji shivered. 

“He says he’s a changed spirit.”

“And you’re an idiot for believing him.” Muraki was a homicidal maniac, after all. 

“Maybe, but I’m also the idiot who’s considering taking you back.”

“You’re saying that, if I accept that you’ve given Muraki’s ghost a second chance, you will also give me a second chance?”

Oriya nodded. 

Seiji closed his eyes. On one scale of the balance there was a yakuza father-in-law, a family of criminals, a restaurant that was one of the most exclusive brothels in Japan, and now the spirit of his crazy, homicidal lover. One the other, there was Oriya, loyal, protective, caring, and by far the best lover he’d ever had after Muraki. He grinned, unable to believe what he was about to ask. “And if you gave me a chance, would Muraki join us?”

Oriya covered his eyes with his palms. “Seriously.”

“I’m just saying.”

Oriya sighed.

“What?”

“He says he’d love to, but he’s not strong enough for that yet. We need to be patient with him. Or make you stronger spiritually."

“Hm. Say, if you can see ghosts, can you find the ghost of Shushaku for me? I’d love to learn from him.”

Oriya smiled and glanced at Sai. “That’s easily done.”

Seiji glanced back. “Sai? He’s Shushaku? Fuck. Oriya, he really will take all my titles away from me.”

“Do you mind?”

Seiji grinned. “No. If he does, I’ll take them back.”

Oriya grabbed his tie and pulled him for a kiss. Seiji surrendered to it. Yes, Oriya was worth all the trouble he was, and then some.

&*&*

Seiji stretched, staring at him as he undressed. Oriya tried to control himself. The sight of Seiji in his bed was far too exciting. 

“So,” Seiji said, stretching again as if to show off his chest, “Muraki. He is haunting you.”

Oriya nodded. 

“Is he here now?”

“No. He’s around, but not in this room.” He smiled. “If you were able to feel him here, I wouldn’t have dragged you to Sagano tonight.” Oriya sighed. “You are far too tempting, you know that? I’m going to sleep in the next room with Sai.”

Seiji pouted. “I’m clean.”

“I want proof, and you know it.”

“It will take two weeks, and you know it.” He smiled. “Can’t we have very careful sex?”

Oriya stared at him. “Seiji, I’ve been on medication that suppressed my sex drive for the last few months, and suddenly, you’re here, in my bed. Believe me, I’m like a starving person right now. I will not have very careful sex with you, if I have sex with you tonight.”

Seiji swallowed. “You are a tease, like always. Look, if I don’t care what you and Ukyou did, why should you care what Hikaru and I did?”

“Ukyou and I…” Oriya shook his head. “We never. Did anything. She wasn’t well, Seiji.”

“Not even when you first got together? She wasn’t that…”

“No.” Oriya sat down. “Can we not talk about her? Please?”

Seiji hugged him. “If you ever want to talk about it, though, I’m here.”

“Thanks.”

Oriya looked at him. “Seiji, really, if you keep touching me, I will fuck you.”

Seiji kissed him. “Please,” he moaned. 

Oriya took a deep breath. He knew he could control himself, but did he want to? “How rough do you want things now?”

Seiji looked at him with wonder. “Thank you,” he whispered, kissing him again. “Not that rough.” He snorted. “Would you believe that? But it’s the truth. After what Muraki did, I… I felt sick, Oriya. Sick at my own depravity.”

“There’s nothing depraved in wanting what you want,” Oriya told him quietly. “Desire is what it is. As long as things are consensual….”

Seiji chuckled. “Yes, that’s true. But I did feel sick, for letting him do what he did to me, for enjoying it even though I knew he was a monster. And I hated you, for bringing him into our lives.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, you can’t help loving whom you love, I guess. Hell, you even love him now, and he’s dead.” Seiji grinned. “Tell me, how is it loving a ghost? Is it like in the movies?”

Oriya smiled. “No.” 

Seiji nudged him. 

“It’s different.”

Seiji started laughing. “You are unbelievable. You slept with a ghost?”

“Muraki was very insistent,” he muttered. 

“How is it?”

“It’s… different.” Oriya couldn’t explain it otherwise. 

Seiji’s eyes shone. Can you call him?

“No.”

“No to what? I didn’t ask anything.”

Oriya shrugged. “You were thinking very loudly, and … I’m sensitive to things.”

Seiji licked his lips. “You mean, if I think of something like….” He started thinking of himself on his knees, ass up in the air, while Oriya fisted him with both hands, making him moan like a whore. 

Oriya blushed. 

“You can pick up my dirty thoughts?” Seiji grinned. “Awesome. We can do that tonight, if you want. That would be safe enough for you. Or… really, Muraki has reformed? How does it feel to be fucked by him? That would be safe too.” He started stroking himself. 

Oriya looked towards the garden. “Your dirty thoughts are like a beacon to him. I think he’ll join us soon.”

Seiji smiled. “Good.”

“You are unbelievable,” Oriya sighed.

“And you’re the one who fucked a ghost. I wonder who is more shameless.”

“He’s Muraki,” he said, defending himself weakly. 

Seiji kissed him. “Oriya, fuck me. Please.” He lay down and spread his legs. He felt cold wetness against his hole. “Oriya,” he gasped happily, and glanced back. Oriya was sitting behind him, looking at his back. “Muraki?” he shouted. 

Oriya nodded. 

Well, who cared? Seiji grabbed his ass cheeks with his hands and spread them widely, revealing his hole. “Keep going. Are ghosts always so cold? It feels weird, but in a good way.”

“You are…”

Seiji looked at Oriya.

“As bad as I am,” Oriya smiled. 

Seiji reached for his hand. They were two sick puppies, but they were together. This was happiness. 

 

&*&*

Seiji waited at the hotel entrance somewhat impatiently. 

Touya-sensei smiled at him. “He won’t miss the match against you.”

“No, but he’s never late.”

Akiko-san giggled. “Maybe that’s why he was late.”

Seiji turned towards the door again. Sai was marching in, looking as precious and confident as ever. It didn’t matter that the venue was an exclusive hotel that could have been moved to London or New York and wouldn’t look out of place there. No, Sai was dressed in traditional Japanese women’s clothes, and didn’t give a damn what people thought, or whether his outfit clashed with his environment. 

He studied Sai. His hair had been pulled loosely back, but for one braid that fell on his chest. He was wearing a dark blue furisode with silver snowflakes and tiny flowers on the hem and one of the sleeves, and yes, the colour did make his eyes look even bluer. Seiji smiled. “He really is my beautiful male daughter.”

Akiko-san nodded. “You and Oriya-san have raised a wonderful child.”

Touya-sensei smiled as well. “Akira told me that Sai started a club for long-haired Go players and that they made him president.”

“Big Brother Akira has such nice hair,” Sai told them with a grin. “Of course we made him president.” He hugged Seiji. “Father, I’m so excited about today. Are you?”

“Yes.” He looked at the entrance again. “Where is Fujimoto-kun? And Oriya?”

“I don’t know. I thought they would be here by now,” Sai said with a small pout. “Especially after I took so much trouble finding the perfect outfit for Dad.”

“Did you?” Seiji had glimpsed several kimono boxes in Sai’s room, but hadn’t realized that one of them might be for Oriya. 

Sai nodded. “I hope he didn’t change his mind,” he sighed. “I want Dad to look very pretty tonight. It is my first major title match, after all. You agree with me, don’t you?”

“Of course, Sai,” Seiji nodded. He was more curious to find out what Oriya would have underneath his precious Sai-chosen kimono, but that would come later. 

“Sai-kun is always so considerate,” Akiko-san smiled. 

Seiji froze. Hikaru was just stepping into the hotel lobby with Akira. He hadn’t seen or spoken to him in two months; he hoped things wouldn’t be too awkward between them. Damn, Hikaru looked well, casually dressed in a long-sleeved tee and jeans that accentuated his youth. 

“Sai, this looks even better than I imagined,” Hikaru said hugging Sai for a moment. 

Sai twirled. “I chose it myself.”

Seiji was tempted to ruffle his hair. Sai was still such a baby. 

“Ogata-san,” Hikaru said as he let go of Sai. “You look well.”

Seiji nodded. “Thanks. So do you.” He was aware that everyone was staring at them, curiously watching their every move and waiting for what they would say next. Sai’s shout saved him from the awkwardness of staring at Hikaru without knowing what to say to him. 

“Makoto-chan.” Sai ran to his boyfriend, sleeves waving about as he moved.

“He’s so loud,” he sighed, making everyone laugh. He studied Fujimoto-kun’s suit, a serious, dark blue ensemble that looked strangely familiar. “Sai, did you choose Fujimoto-kun’s suit as well?” he said when the two teenagers came towards him, arms linked and shoulders touching. 

Sai nodded with a happy smile. “Yes. We went to your tailor, Father, since you have so much style.”

“Flatterer.”

Sai just gave him another smile. 

“I think I should switch tailors,” Akira-kun mused. 

“Should we go in?” Hikaru asked.

“But…” Sai glanced back towards the entrance. “Dad,” he shouted. “You’re late. I was afraid you got lost.”

Seiji looked at him and his breath caught in his throat. Sai had chosen well. In a black kimono with golden flowers at the bottom half Oriya looked dignified. The edge of the kimono was lined with the same dark blue as Sai’s, while thin gold thread separated the two. Yes, he was more than dignified; he was elegant. “You should wear black more often,” he told Oriya. “It suits you.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Sai smiled, hugging Oriya. “And that gold. I knew it would bring out your eyes,” he said, staring at his father’s face. 

“Sai,” Oriya kissed him, “shouldn’t you get going?”

“Yes, yes. Will you watch me play, Dad?”

Oriya smiled.

Seiji smirked. “You’ve come to watch Me play, haven’t you?”

Oriya smiled at him as well. 

“He came for me,” Sai told him.

“You wish,” Seiji replied. 

Oriya suddenly hugged them both. His grip hurt. “I came for both of you.” He kissed Sai on the cheek first, and then Seiji. “Good luck, my loves. Play well.”

Sai and Seiji stared at each other. “I’ll show you,” they said at the same time.

Oriya smiled at them. 

“I’m rooting for you,” a soft voice told Seiji.

Muraki, he sighed. “Not in public,” he whispered, turning away from their friends so they wouldn’t see him talking to air.

Muraki laughed that maddening, low laughter of his. 

Sai looked at him with understanding. Muraki was so inappropriate; not even death had changed that. “Let’s go play, Father. My first big title game against you. I’m so excited.”  
Truth be told, so was he. “The first of many, I hope.”

Sai hugged him and didn’t let him go until they were in the room where the match would be held. Win or lose, he’d always have this. 

&*&*

The reported stopped Seiji at the hotel entrance. “Ogata-sensei, how do you feel about your loss to Mibu-sensei?”

He smiled. “Happy. He is the youngest player to win the Oza title, and it’s always wonderful to play against such a strong opponent.”

“You don’t mind losing to a fifteen-year-old?”

Seiji looked at Oriya, sitting together with Akiko-san behind their Go-playing friends, listening intently to their discussion. “You do know that I’ve been teaching that child since he was three, right? For all intends and purposes, he is my son.” He smiled again. “I couldn’t feel happier that he won. What good is a teacher if the student doesn’t surpass him?”

“That is very…” 

“I won,” Sai screamed as he hugged him from behind, cutting off the reporter. “I won, I won, I won.”

“You did,” Seiji laughed, hoping the admission would stop Sai’s bouncing. 

“Hello, Tanaka-san,” Sai said, head resting on Seiji’s shoulder. “I hope you have finished questioning Ogata-sensei. We have to go celebrate our first major game now.”

“Not your victory?” Tanaka-san asked. 

“That too, but, really, it’s the game that matters,” he said as he let go of Seiji and grabbed Fujimoto-kun instead. “This calls for ice-cream.”

“I think this interview or whatever you want to call it is over, Tanaka-san,” Seiji said to the man. “Please, let us celebrate in peace.”

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry you lost,” Muraki whispered in his ear. 

Seiji shrugged. He’d take back his title. 

“I know something that might cheer you up. Oriya wears a black silk thong.”

Seiji closed his eyes and counted to ten. “This doesn’t help,” he muttered, frustrated. “It will be hours before we’re alone at the hotel.”

Muraki laughed. He was such an annoying bastard.

Oriya suddenly stood up and headed for the bathroom. Seiji smirked. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to wait as long as he thought. He followed Oriya, not caring if he were obvious. He’d just lost to Sai. He needed something to cheer him up, and what could be better than semi-public sex with his lover? 

He smiled, truly satisfied. He had a home where Go came first. What more could he want?

 

the end


	87. Omake

Oriya looked up from his papers. “Yes, Sai?”

Sai shook his head, mock-disgusted. “Why can’t you pretend you don’t know when I’m about to come in for a change?”

Oriya smiled. 

“Ah, Dad, that is also annoying,” Sai told him. He crossed the room and sat beside him, leaning against him. “Dad?”

Oriya ruffled his hair. He loved how affectionate Sai was, and if anyone asked, he wouldn’t be afraid to admit that he found Sai’s physical presence comforting. Sai would always be his baby, and having him near was so reassuring. 

Sai made a cooing noise, and butted his palm as if he were a cat. Oriya continued petting him. “Dad, I want to ask you something, but don’t be mad at me, okay? Or Makoto.”

“I promise. Ask me.”

“Dad, when you told Mako-chan that nudity is not sexy…” Sai paused. His thoughts were a jumble, too many images and ideas competing in his head. 

Oriya took a deep breath. “It is not,” he said with all the authority he could muster. Not that he could muster much when it came to Sai. 

“So, what is sexy?” Sai asked him seriously. 

“At your age?” Oriya laughed. “You could wear a sack of potatoes and it would still be sexy.”

Sai glared at him. “I’m serious, Dad.” He lay down on Oriya’s lap and pushed his head against his stomach, demanding more pets. Oriya obliged him. “I think Makoto is sexy,” he whispered. 

“And you want to be sexy for him too?” He smiled. “He loves you, of course he finds you sexy no matter what you do.”

“Is that how you feel about Papa?”

“Yes,” Oriya answered Sai in the same quiet tone. 

“But you make an effort to be sexy for him.”

“At my age, I need to make an effort for a lot of things.”

Sai hit him. 

“Okay, yes, I do,” he grinned. “But I don’t do it because I have to, but because I like it.” 

“Being sexy for your partner is being a proper partner?”

Oriya resisted the urge to kiss Sai on the top of his head. His baby had grown so much in the last few months. “Something like that. You didn’t experience that in the past, did you?”

“No. I remember finding a woman’s handwriting exciting, and, later, with Torajiro, I could see how affected he was by the glimpse of Itotaki’s ankles, but… I’ve never… not like this.”

Oriya continued petting his hair. “Perhaps you should ask your father about how to be sexy. My idea of being sexy is wearing something other than a fundoshi, and lowering my collar.”

Sai laughed. “Really?” He sprung up and ran to Oriya’s clothes cabinet. “Show me,” he said, opening the drawers one after the other. 

“You really should have waited for my permission before doing that,” Oriya told him as he stood up and went to the other cabinet. “That was rude.”

“Oh, I guess so,” Sai told him, looking not the least sorry. “Well?”

Oriya smiled. He’d never thought that bonding time with Sai would one day involve showing him his underwear, but then again, why was he surprised when their usual bonding time was over facial treatments? “I sometimes wear silk boxers,” he said, showing him the box where they were stored, “and other times I wear lace ones. But, my favorites are thongs and g-strings because they feel more like fundoshi and they don’t ruin the line of the kimono.”

Sai nodded seriously. He took a few out and studied them. “You like red, blue, and black.”

“They look good on me, but I do have a few in others colours so as to match my clothes.”

Sai nodded again. 

“I’m not that happy with them, to be honest,” he continued. “But this is better than a few years ago, when one had to wear women’s lingerie if one wanted to wear lace. That was just wrong; our bodies our not the same. Yet, there are still so few options in terms of colour and design.” He smiled. Seiji liked them, though, so he could live with them. 

“Why don’t you make your own underwear, then? You custom-make your kimono, so….”

“Hm…. Why don’t I?” And it would be a way of having a legitimate business directly tied to Kokakurou. He could launder the money from the other business that took place there. “Hm… Sai, I think that was a good idea,” he said. “And maybe start a line of cosmetics too? I keep having to make my own things because I can’t find what I want in the market….” He sat down and took out a notebook. How would he do it? Whom should he hire for advice? “Hm.”

“Hm,” Sai said, looking at the lace thongs with a lot of interest. 

“Get your own underwear, Sai,” he scolded him. “Here, I’ll give you the address of where I buy mine. Just use my account.”

Sai ran to him and hugged him. “You are so totally the best Dad in the world.”

“Yes. Just don’t send me any pictures.”

“Pictures?”

“Of you modeling the underwear.”

“I would never,” Sai protested. But if I did that for Mako-chan, would that be sexy? he wondered. “I’ll be going now,” he said, grabbing the card from Oriya’s hand.

Oriya smiled. Poor Fujimoto would have no idea what was about to hit him.

&*&*

“Ogata-sensei?” The door to his study opened a second later. 

Seiji smiled. “Oriya, what’s up?”

“Will you join us for film afternoon?”

Seiji smirked. “Sorry, I’ll pass.”

“We’ll be watching this,” Oriya told him, showing him a DVD with a picture of beautiful blue waters on the cover. “There will be fish.”

Seiji followed him out. “Should I wash my face first?”

“No.”

“Hm….” There was something fishy going on, but he decided to go with it. A documentary about fish was much better than a samurai film, after all. 

When they went into the TV room, they found that Sai had already made a nice pile of cushions. He was half-bouncing. 

“You look far too happy,” he asked, feeling suspicious. 

“We’re testing Dad’s products. Sit.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve decided to start my own line of cosmetics for men because I’m not happy with what’s out there, and if I’m not happy, many other men probably are not happy either.”

Seiji raised an eyebrow. “With what qualifications?”

“I have extensive chemistry knowledge, you know,” Oriya said, sounding happy. “My poor pharmacology degree was finally useful to something, even if it took me some catching up these last months.” 

Seiji took off his glasses. “Okay, I’m willing to try them, but tell me I’m not your first guinea pig.”

Oriya laughed.

“I am, aren’t I?”

“No,” Sai reassured him. “Everyone in Dad’s group has been his guinea-pig.”

That only made him feel slightly better. If some 300 yakuza had agreed to that, and hadn’t rebelled, then either the products were decent, or Oriya was an even scarier boss than he thought. “Can you at least start the documentary while we’re doing this?”

“’This’ is taking care of ourselves,” Sai told him seriously. He opened a box, revealing a number of with pink bottles and jars. 

“You’re not selling that to men, are you?” Seiji asked, horrified. 

“No, that’s so we know which are the test products for men my age,” Sai grinned. 

Seiji didn’t say that Sai wasn’t really a man, but a boy still. “So, two lines? One for men in their… adolescence, and one for men our age?”

“No, just one, for mature men, but Sai insisted on having his own line. Who knows, if it tests well, I may even produce it for a larger audience.”

“You’re serious about this,” Seiji said with admiration.

“Of course. I mean, it’s good to have a legitimate business, but I am enjoying the creative aspect of it.”

“Dad even has a lab,” Sai smiled, hugging Oriya. “It’s just so much work, making cosmetics. I had never appreciated this.”

“Will you study chemistry in the future?” Oriya asked, a bit of hope in his voice. 

“No.” Sai was brutal. 

Seiji ruffled his hair. “Okay, I can see that you brought a couple of basins with water. So, cleanser first?”

&*&*

Seiji had to admit that the whole process of applying various cosmetics on his face was quite relaxing. It became even more relaxing when Oriya started massaging them on him, and he could watch the documentary with undivided attention. It wasn’t all about fish, which was a bit of a disappointment, but it still had plenty of fish to keep him happy. 

The most relaxing part of the process, though, was when Oriya had finished applying all the different essences and serums on him, stuck a sheet mask on him, and finally sat next to him, hugging him. Oriya was so warm and solid, Seiji felt he could always rely on him. Ah, why hadn’t he let his instincts guide his actions in the past? They would have been spared a lot of grief. 

He looked at Sai, watching the documentary with an open, curious expression. It had been a rough summer for him, it had forced him to grow up, and yet, Sai still managed to hold on to his childlike attitude towards the world. It was like watching a miracle. 

He looked at the screen. The mother bear looked far too thin for his liking, and so were her cubs. The mother walrus continued swimming tiredly, her baby next to her. It was a cruel reminder of how tough life in nature was. 

Sai suddenly hugged Oriya tightly. “I’m so happy I’m a human child, and that I was born here,” he cried. “Even though you are a bear.”

“I’m not a bear,” Oriya shouted. 

“No, he’s not,” Seiji agreed.

“But he’s papa-bear, protective and mean.”

“Ah, that’s a different thing, but still…. Awkward,” Oriya told him. “I hope you don’t tell that to others.”

“Why?” Sai insisted. 

Oriya looked at Seiji. Will you, or will I? his expression said. Seiji shook his head, grinning. “Traitor,” Oriya muttered. “Sai, a bear is a gay man who is usually fit and muscular, with lots of hair, including facial hair.” 

“Oh.” Sai studied Oriya. “I see. But you are muscular. Are you a hairless bear?”

“There’s no such thing,” Seiji grinned. 

“Shame. There should be.”

Oriya ruffled Sai’s hair. “As Sai is Sai, so I am Oriya. We don’t let gender define us, do we?”

“No,” he smiled. 

“Good. Now, should we watch episode two?”

Sai glanced at Seiji. “I was thinking, if we are watching fish things, can we watch _Jaws_?”

Seiji shuddered. “Do you have any idea how many things that film got wrong about sharks? And it created an attitude of fear in the public towards these magnificent relics.”

Oriya nodded. “I guess that means, yes, we are watching _Jaws_ , but only if your father can lecture us about sharks.”

“Deal.”

Seiji sighed. “Fine. If we’re doing this, should we do this properly? Sai, why don’t you invite your friends over? We can have a cult movie night.”

Sai hugged him. “Even though it’s a school night?”

“Even so. If their parents agree. Otherwise, we can do this on Saturday.”

“Yay.”

Seiji smiled at Oriya. Now that Sai was in the cusp of becoming a man, he understood why Oriya loved the childish side of him. Their Sai was just too precious.

&*&*

Weirdness aside, there were benefits to having a dead lover (and, no, that would never stop being strange). “I want to show you something,” Muraki whispered to him. 

Seiji sat up. “Muraki, the Hon’inbo title match is in weeks, and you know that Sai is coming for it.”

Muraki chuckled. “I know. That’s why I want to show you something to help you relax.”

“How can I relax when the youngest Oza and Judan title holder is going after my Hon’inbo title?”

“But you took back the Meijin title a month ago.”

“Yes, and next year I intend to take back the Judan title at least. I don’t want to struggle for the Hon’inbo as well.”

“Some would call you two selfish.”

“I don’t care. I want all the titles.”

“Isn’t that the definition of selfish?”

Seiji knew that he could feel and hear Muraki only because Muraki was so strong spiritually, but he wished he could see Muraki so he could glare at him. Since he couldn’t, he glared at the direction of his voice. “Show me what you wanted to show me.”

Muraki laughed. “It’s in Oriya’s room.”

Seiji smirked as he stepped out of the study. “Of course it is. What is it?”

“You’ll see.”

Fucking cryptic dead lover of his. “Well?” he asked once he was in their room. 

Muraki opened one of the closet doors. Seiji noticed the box immediately. He hadn’t seen it before. “Someone plans a surprise for me,” he smiled as he took it out. “Maybe I shouldn’t.”

“Oriya is into making underwear as well as cosmetics for men.”

“He didn’t tell me anything.”

“Yes, I guess he wanted to keep it a secret. As if he can have any from me,” Muraki said smugly. 

Seiji sat down and opened the box. “And these are…”

“Prototypes that need to be tested. Why don’t you try one on, and see if it’s practical, as well as pretty?”

Seiji smirked. “Maybe I should wait until Oriya is back from his meeting.”

“Indulge me,” Muraki insisted. 

“Hm.” He saw a black, silky-looking panel with strings on the sides. It was silk, he realized when he touched it. 

“Mokko fundoshi,” Muraki helpfully whispered. 

“I know that.”

“Why don’t you try it?”

Indeed, why not? He took off his trousers and boxers, put it on, and tied the strings on the side. It felt very smooth against his skin, but he also felt that it didn’t cover all of his ass, the way traditional mokko fundoshi did. He looked behind him. Yes, the back side was narrower than usual. “Hm.” 

“Get dressed,” Muraki laughed. “You need a new suit for the match against Sai.”

Seiji smirked. Not really, but Muraki must have planned something. He wondered what. 

&*&*

It took Seiji a while but by the time they were at his tailor’s, he had grown a bit more comfortable in his new underwear. He wasn’t used to having half his ass out. 

“Ogata-sensei,” the owner himself, Yamamoto-san, smiled at him. 

Seiji smiled back. Yamamoto-san had made him feel like an esteemed and valued customer from the first day. He was the reason why he hadn’t missed his Tokyo tailor, even when he had found that the man’s tastes ran towards more conservative clothes, and he’d suggest something boring to him at least once every time he visited. 

Tanaka-san, his assistant, brought them two cups of tea. 

“You are getting younger each time I see you,” Yamamoto-san flattered him. 

“Nonsense,” he smirked, although he did try to glance at himself discreetly at a mirror. His wrinkles did seem fewer, and the ones he had seemed less pronounced than before. Hm, he hadn’t really noticed before. 

“No, no, it is the truth.”

Oriya did have a habit of grooming Seiji while he watched documentaries on fish. He’d even started shaving Seiji, whereas he hadn’t before. “Then it must be Oriya’s skin care products. I’m his favorite guinea pig, after all.” He lifted the cup to take a sip. 

“No, you are his favorite slutty pig,” Muraki laughed, making Seiji choke. 

“Are you alright, Ogata-sensei?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said, feeling frustrated that he wasn’t able to glare at Muraki. “As you can imagine, I would like something new for my next title match. It is against Sai, so it has to be elegant and classic.” Sai would probably show up in something striking enough for both of them.

Tanaka-san grinned. “Ah, yes, the Young Master has told me about it.”

“Sai has come here?”

“Yes, he asked to have a suit made for the game against Ogata-sensei.”

Seiji shuddered. What was that child thinking? If he thought that he would unnerve him by showing up in a suit, his plan had just backfired. “What kind of suit did he ask for?”

“I cannot betray my client’s confidence,” Yamamoto-san smiled gently. “Should I show Ogata-sensei the white fabrics we have for this season?”

Seiji looked at the samples that Tanaka-san brought out. He knew that white was not a colour technically, yet each fabric had a different hue from the other. He touched them carefully. “This one,” he decided, fingers lingering on a light-weight merino wool fabric that felt incredibly soft to the touch. He smiled, imagining how much fun Oriya would have stripping it off him, and how much fun Seiji would have afterwards. “Yes, definitely this one.”

“Of course. And,” Yamamoto-san eyed him critically, “shall we proceed to have your measures taken?”

Had he put on weight? He nodded, feeling a bit concerned. 

Seiji took off his jacket and waited as Inoue-san started measuring him in the room next to the office. 

“You look tense,” Muraki whispered. For a dead person, his breath felt quite real, cold and heavy over Seiji’s dick.

He shivered. 

“If Ogata-sensei is cold, we can turn up the heating,” Inoue-san said helpfully. 

“No, I’m fine.”

“I wish you’d stripped for being measured,” Muraki continued. Seiji felt a cold, wet stripe against his neck, as if Muraki had just licked him.

The worst part was being unable to reply to the annoying spirit. He stood still, even though Muraki’s lips closing on his earlobe were far too distracting. When Muraki gently bit him, he yelped. 

“Did I… what did I do?” Inoue-san whispered. 

“Nothing, perhaps I am a bit cold,” Seiji managed through gritted teeth. The moment Inoue-san went to turn the heating up, he glared around him. “Muraki, stop it.”

Muraki lips closed on his nipple, and then the bastard bit him. Seiji moaned, and then coughed to hide it. 

Inoue-san started measuring Seiji’s leg. 

“Imagine if that were me,” Muraki whispered unhelpfully in his ear. “Perfect position to suck you off,” he continued, and ran his fingers on Seiji’s cock. 

Seiji took a step back. The last thing he wanted was have Inoue-san look up and come face-to-face with a tent in Seiji’s pants. “I think you don’t need my other measurements,” he said hastily. 

“But…” Inoue-san smiled a moment later, full of fake politeness and understanding. “Ogata-sensei knows best. Since it is for Ogata-sensei, we will have your suit ready for the first fitting in two weeks.”

He smiled. “If you can also have Sai’s suit ready by then, maybe we can come for the first fitting together.” He really couldn’t have Sai surprising him; no, he was the one who had to surprise the little monster. 

Inoue-san smiled knowingly. “I’ll see what I can do. Thank you for your patience with us, Ogata-sensei”

“Thank you for your good work. I will see you in two weeks.”

“Yes, we will call you when the suit is ready.”

“Thank you.” Seiji almost ran out of the shop. “Are you mad?” he hissed at Muraki. “You can’t do these things in public.”

“Actually, I can, and that’s half the fun,” Muraki said. Seiji could hear him smirking.

Annoying bastard. 

“You need to buy more clothes.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to molest you in a changing room,” Muraki laughed. 

Seiji groaned. 

“I could do it now, if you prefer,” Muraki said, and Seiji felt a nip on his earlobe and a grabbing hand in his ass. 

“No,” he shouted. “No,” he whispered. “Let’s go to the Mall.” It seemed that he had no choice but to give in to the bastard’s demand. “Really, you shouldn’t embarrass me like that again,” he said, liking how easy it was for people in the street to think he was talking to the phone. Who knew that technology would provide him with the perfect cover for conversing with his dead boyfriend? 

“Did you mind that much?”

“I like their customer service, and their clothes, so, yes,” he replied grumpily. 

“Poor Seiji,” Muraki whispered, and grabbed his butt again for a second. “You know, I can feel the silk against my skin when I touch you. You should wear silk more often.”

Seiji groaned. This would be a long walk to the Mall.

&*&*

Kitty-cat stared at Oriya until he looked up from the article he was reading. “What?”

Your husbands are here. 

He grinned. None of them is that, and same-sex marriage is still not legal here. 

No, but you could ask the Head priest at Shunkoin Temple to marry you here, and then you could get married in Europe, in Denmark or France, or Australia. Then your marriage would be recognized in Japan as well. 

Oriya grabbed Kitty-cat and held her close to him. “Do you really want to see me legally married again?” he smiled as he started petting her. 

She started purring blissfully, and didn’t reply. 

The door opened. Oriya smiled at Seiji and Muraki. “Hello. Seiji, why the long face?”

“Muraki kept harassing me,” he complained as he sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

Oriya put Kitty-cat down and hugged him. “What did you do, you beast?” He glared at Muraki, who was still by the door, and was watching them with a smile. 

“Nothing, I just kissed him.”

“In public. When I was getting measurements for a new suit. And then in the street, and the Mall, and the changing room.”

“The changing room is not public,” Muraki grinned.

Oriya stared at him. “Haven’t you made enough of a nuisance of yourself?”

“No,” Muraki said and then he was next to him, kissing him on the cheek. “I just wanted you to relax, Seiji. You are far too stressed over your game against Sai.”

“Why?”

“You really have to ask, Oriya? Sai is a very strong player, of course it is stressful.”

Oriya smiled. “So are you.” He pushed Seiji away. “Go lie down. You sound like you need a massage.”

“I don’t,” he started saying, but Muraki grabbed his arm and tried to move him. 

“I can’t pull him,” Muraki complained. “Why?”

Oriya smiled. “Did you come while you were harassing Seiji?” Muraki vanished, making Oriya grin. “He did. Seiji, you must have been a lot more tempting than you thought today.”

Seiji started taking off his clothes. “I still get confused over how ghost sex works. If I come he takes my energy, but if he comes, he expends his. It’s… not very satisfying,” he sighed. 

Oriya took out a plastic sheet, placed a futon over it and looked around the closet for suitable sheets and towels. “Seiji, how did you find that?” he asked when he saw him wearing one of the underwear test samples. 

“Muraki,” he muttered.

Muraki had been very meddlesome that day, hadn’t he? Oriya wished he could punish him. He changed into a plain yukata when he was happy with the bed. “Well, lie down, make yourself comfortable, and I’ll be right back,” he told Seiji before running to the bathroom where he kept the various body oils. 

So, Sai was making Seiji worry? He wondered if he should tell Seiji that Sai was just as worried about the upcoming game as Seiji was. Stupid men. Acting as if their life was on the line instead of focusing on the beauty of the game they would play. When had it become such a competition between them?

Perhaps it was his fault; he’d seen Sai bounce and shout in victory, and instead of telling him to be humble, he’d just smiled and enjoyed Sai’s happiness. He mixed lavender and sweet orange essential oils into the apricot cernel oil and went back to his room. 

He opened the door and almost dropped the bottle with the massage oil. A second later, he regained his composure, closed the door, but stayed where he was, enjoying the sight. Seiji was still lying down, completely naked, but Muraki was kneeling behind him, kneading his ass with his hands and licking his hole open.

“Oriya,” Seiji gasped as he opened the door. “Tell him to ….”

“Stop?”

Seiji let his head drop. “I don’t know. It feels so good, but, he says it’s payback for making him come earlier. Oh, gods, don’t stop.” He shivered. “Why is his tongue such a strong muscle?”

“Lots of practice, I presume,” Oriya said dryly.

Muraki sat up and started laughing. Seiji joined him. 

“Ah,” Seiji gasped, “Would it be bad if he made me come?”

“Only if he did it often.”

“I’ve only done it once this month,” Muraki smiled. “Can I, Oriya? Can I make Seiji come?”

Seiji looked at him pleadingly. 

“Fine,” he smiled. Twice a month wouldn't be dangerous for Seiji. 

Muraki knelt behind Seiji again and continued, this time stroking his dick at the same time as he rimmed him. Seiji pushed back against him, moaning brokenly and loudly as Muraki kept touching and licking him. 

Oriya knelt in front of Seiji. “Can you sit up for me?” he asked, pushing his clothes aside and taking out his cock. He started stroking himself in front of Seiji. 

Seiji hurried to comply and opened his mouth before Oriya could ask. 

Oriya smiled. “You really are something else, Seiji,” he said as he caressed Seiji’s cheek and then pushed his cock inside his mouth. Seiji looked at him in bliss. “If I called you ‘slut’ again, would that be triggering for you?”

Seiji shook his head, and Oriya felt his mouth fill with saliva. 

“My precious, wonderful slut,” Oriya praised Seiji as he grabbed his head to hold him still and started fucking his mouth in earnest. 

Seiji made a broken sound as he looked at Oriya adoringly. 

“Your mouth feels so good around me,” he whispered. He still found it awkward to say what he felt, but Seiji needed it, Seiji had asked him, Seiji wanted it, so he would do it. “It’s so warm and wet and your throat is so tight.”

Seiji winked at him, encouraging him.

“It feels so good to fuck you,” he smiled, closing his eyes in bliss for a moment. 

I’m yours, use me harder, Seiji thought. Can you hear my thoughts? Fuck me harder. 

Oriya tangled his fingers on the short, blond strands and pulled him even closer to him, chocking him.

Fuck, yes, yes. 

Seiji pushed at his thigh a second later, and Oriya let go. Seiji gasped but still looked happy. After a few deep breaths he opened his mouth again. 

Oriya smiled. “You like this, don’t you?” he asked, slapping Seiji’s cheek with his dick and shuddering at the sensation. “I like it too,” he said before sinking into Seiji’s warmth again. He grabbed his hair again and pulled his head up. “You’re my perfect slut,” he said, spitting on Seiji’s face. “You’re mine.”

Seiji tensed and his throat tightened impossibly around his dick, forcing his orgasm. Gods, it felt so good to come in Seiji’s mouth, with Seiji. It was so wonderful, his whole body ached with it. 

Muraki moved away from Seiji, winked at Oriya, and patted Seiji’s ass again. “See you later,” he smiled before vanishing. 

Seiji blinked at him. The moment Oriya withdrew, he fell down on the mattress. “I’m done,” he whispered, closing his eyes. 

Oriya caressed his hair. “I think you’re in the perfect state for having a massage. Let me change towels, please, or you’ll complain about the wet spot in five minutes.”

Seiji gave him a lazy smile. “Thanks.” He turned over, shivered as Oriya cleaned his dick, waited impatiently while Oriya changed towels, and then flopped back on the futon. “I’m in the perfect state for sleep,” he muttered, bringing his arms up so he could rest his head, and closing his eyes. 

Oriya smiled. “I still want to massage you.”

“Go ahead. Don’t be offended when I do fall asleep.”

“I won’t.” He poured some oil on his hands and warmed it. “You have heard of Benkei, right? He was strong and powerful and looking to win 1000 swords in a 1000 duels.”

Seiji shrugged. “And?”

“His 999th duel was with Minamoto no Yoshitsune. Benkei faced him at Gojo bridge and lost. Then he faced him at Kiyomizu-dera and lost again. After that, he became his follower, going wherever Yoshitsune went, no matter what the circumstances.”

“And?” Seiji whispered, sounding about to fall asleep.

“Benkei had lost track of why he fought; he thought that winning and gathering swords from his opponents was his goal, but there was no rightness in the way he acted. When he realized Yoshitsune’s fighting reflected his character, then he abandoned his past behavior and became a worthy, upright person.”

“Hm…”

“You’re both fighting for titles. You should be playing to become better in your game. When did you forget that, both of you?”

“I haven’t,” Seiji protested. 

“If you haven’t, then why does the prospect of playing against Sai stress you instead of filling you with joy?”

Seiji craned his head and looked at him. “Hm.” Yes, when had he lost the joy of fighting Sai? When Sai won the Judan title. “Hm. I’ll think about it. But first I need some sleep. I’m not that young anymore, and you two exhausted me.”

Oriya smiled. “Alright. And when you wake up, can you fill a questionnaire for me? I need to know your opinion on the underwear you wore today.”

He groaned. “Later.” Seiji closed his eyes again. 

“Could you test the other underwear too? It would be good for me if you did, because then you could compare them all.”

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Seiji yawned. Gods, he was tired. “Oriya, you said that both Sai and I have lost the joy of playing?” 

“Yes.”

“Hm. Maybe you can give your poor, tired lover an advantage and not tell that to Sai?”

Oriya laughed. “Go to sleep, Seiji. I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

“Oriya,” Seiji protested. 

“I’ll think about it. I promise.”

Seiji closed his eyes again. His breathing soon relaxed. 

Oriya stopped massaging him and started caressing him instead. Gods, he loved him so much he even considered giving him an advantage against his baby. Ah, what should he do?

He would do the right thing, of course.

&*&*

“Where is Sai?” Oriya asked the moment he opened the door to the breakfast room. 

Seiji smiled as Oriya sat next to him and kissed him, as if he hadn’t seen him in days, instead of hours. “He’s making breakfast.”

“Really? I thought that was your job,” Oriya nuzzled him. 

Yes, it had become his 'job' ever since he'd come back from Tokyo, but... “Sai wanted to surprise us.”

“Ah. That is so considerate of him.” Oriya looked worried. 

“I have been teaching him,” Seiji laughed. Seeing that Sai only knew how to prepare breakfast for sick people had broken his heart. “He’s a good student, though not as good as Fujimoto-kun.” 

“Ah,” Oriya sighed with relief. “Now I know that we’ll have more than yoghurt for breakfast.”

“Why?”

“Because Fujimoto-kun is helping him.”

“Eh?”

“Fujimoto-kun is here. But if he is not in this room then he must be with Sai. Therefore, they are cooking together.”

“You let him spend the night with Sai?” He was surprised that Oriya had allowed that, even though he knew that he supported their relationship.

“No.” Oriya grinned. “Fujimoto-kun comes here twice a week to train with Sai and me. I’m still waiting for Sai to sneak in Fujimoto-kun at night, but nothing so far.” He looked disappointed. 

“You are a very devious man.”

“No. I just…” He sighed, still smiling. “Sai is my baby, but I have to let him go. And I can’t help myself; I want him to experience the thrill of hiding his romance from me,” he smiled. 

“Did you hide your affairs from your father?”

“I thought I had,” he laughed. “But he knew everything, and he looked out for me, in his own way.”

“The way you’re looking out for Sai?”

Oriya shrugged. 

“Master Oriya?” Fujimoto-kun asked softly before opening the door. Sai followed him, carrying a large tray filled with various small bowls and plates. 

“Ah, Sai, Fujimoto-kun, what a surprise,” Oriya lied, grinning. 

Seiji smiled as well. He wished he could lie as well as Oriya. “What have you got there?”

“Food,” Sai shouted as he put the tray down. He knelt and started serving them. “Please.”

Seiji watched Oriya watching Sai proudly. He could understand his feelings; Sai was suddenly as focused and quiet as when he was playing Go, smiling that bright smile of his when he was close to victory. Fujimoto-kun also seemed entranced by Sai. Ah, young love. 

No wonder Oriya wanted to make small obstacles for them to overcome. Their love would be all the more sweeter for it. He smiled. Oriya was such a sentimental and romantic creature. 

He reached for Oriya’s hand and laced their fingers. Oriya smiled at him. 

“What are you waiting for? Eat, eat,” Sai told them, smiling. “Mako-chan and I worked very hard to make this. Well, Mako-chan did most of the cooking, but I chopped everything. Dad, Papa, look, didn’t I chop them finely and beautifully?” He asked, lifting up and showing them a bowl with miso soup. “Ouch, it’s hot,” he shouted and put it down hastily.

Oriya smiled. “Indeed you have, Sai.” He took a sip. “Ah, this is excellent. Fujimoto-kun, thank you.”

Seiji tried the soup as well. It was delicately flavoured with mizuna and spinach that went so well with the white miso broth. “Thank you, Fujimoto-kun.”

“I made the omelette,” Sai said. “Just like you taught me, Father.”

Seiji ruffled his hair. 

“And I made the fresh breakfast rolls according to your recipe, Ogata-sensei.”

“Ah, you are all so talented,” Oriya sighed. 

“Is it true that you once burned the water while trying to boil an egg?” Sai asked him curiously. 

“It was my first time cooking, how was I supposed to know how to do it?” Oriya replied, offended. 

“Your family has a restaurant,” Seiji grinned. 

“And I burned the water when I was five. They never let me back into the kitchen after that,” he sighed, making an exaggerated, sorrowful expression. He suddenly smiled. “Which left me more time to practice swordsmanship. Yay.” He raised both hands making victory signs with his fingers.

Fujimoto-kun grinned. 

Sai started laughing. “You were so naughty, Dad.”

Oriya winked at Seiji. “Some say I still am.”

Ah, Seiji couldn’t wait until he was alone with Oriya. He wanted to see how far his naughtiness would go that day. 

&*&*

“I know of way to make you relax a little,” Muraki whispered to him. 

Oriya stared intently at the screen, ignoring him. 

“It involves you getting up and going to the nearest bathroom,” he continued in his low, seductive voice. 

Oriya pushed him away with one shoulder.

“Stop being so annoying. We both know you need it, and if you lose a few minutes of the match, it won’t matter.”

“Shut up,” he hissed.

Hikaru glanced at him. Oriya ignored him as well. He knew he was as important to Sai as he’d always been, but he really didn’t like him much anymore. 

“Just five minutes,” Muraki said, and his fingers closed over his nipples and started teasing them to hardness. Muraki’s teeth grazed his earlobe. “Please, my love.”

Oriya stood up. “Excuse me,” he muttered as he hurried out of the room, even though everyone’s attention was on the screen showing the match between Sai and Seiji. “If I miss the end of the game, they will never forgive me,” Oriya shouted at Muraki the moment he was out, not caring if one of the hotel employees stopped and stared at him. 

“No, you won’t.” Muraki kissed him. 

“Save it for later. Seriously, I want to see the game.”

Muraki smirked. “You’re too tense to enjoy it.” One hand closed into a fist around his cock, and the other started playing with his hair. 

“At least let me find the bathroom,” he gasped as Muraki started stroking him. How the fuck did that work, that even though Muraki almost felt real to him, his real clothes did not bother Muraki one bit? 

“No, you had your chance,” Muraki grinned as he pressed him against the wall with his body. He licked a line against Oriya’s neck. 

Oriya glanced at himself at the mirror across the wall. He looked like he barely holding himself upright, and his hair had become a mess. “Stop it,” he whispered, closing his eyes. 

Muraki laughed. “No,” he said and kissed him. 

Muraki didn’t taste of blood anymore; he tasted of ash, yet Oriya didn’t care. He let him devour him as his strokes took Oriya higher and higher, until he came with a broken gasp and Muraki vanished, letting him crumble on the floor. 

Seconds later he heard the elevator door open and footsteps running towards him. 

“Sir? Are you okay, Sir?”

He blinked. His reflection showed him that he was a mess, pale but with flushed cheeks like he had a fever, and his clothes and hair in disarray. Fuck that Muraki. Or maybe not; fucking him twice in a day would probably make him sleep for two days straight. 

“Sir?”

Oriya stared at the concerned, serious young man who was staring down at him. “I’m fine. I’m probably coming down with something,” he smiled as he pulled himself up. 

The man offered him his hand immediately. “Do you need help getting back to your room?”

“Ah, no. It’s just there,” he pointed at the door to the room where they were gathered to watch the game.

“Still.” He couldn’t let go of Oriya until he was certain that he would be fine, and even accompanied him inside. 

Hikaru was the first to notice. “Are you okay?”

“Your friend collapsed on the corridor,” the man said before Oriya could reply. “Will you make sure he’s fine?”

Akiko-san immediately ran to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just a bit under the weather. Did I miss anything?”

“No, they’re still at it.”

The relief he felt couldn’t be put into words. If he had missed the end of the match, he would have found a way to kill Muraki again.

&*&*

Seiji blinked at the flash lights. Just because he was used to the mini-circus that was the end of each major game, didn’t mean that he liked it. 

“Ogata-Hon’inbo, how do you feel?” A reporter to his left asked him.

Seiji smiled slowly. What a stupid question. He felt great. 

“He feels great,” Sai shouted behind his back. “What a game,” he laughed. “What a game,” he continued, grabbing him into a tight hug. “You won. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Sai. It was a good game, wasn’t it?”

Sai nodded. “Let’s play again tomorrow.” He waved. “Dad, I lost,” he shouted, grinning. “Did you see the game? It was glorious.” Sai let him go and rushed to Oriya. 

Seiji smiled. Sai was ridiculously good at pushing people away and clearing a path that Seiji could follow. 

“Ogata-Hon’inbo, how do you feel?” The same reporter insisted. 

“I feel great, and can’t wait to do this again next year.”

Oriya winked at him, hugging Sai who talked excitedly about the game and recreated moves with his waving hands. How smart they both looked in their matching purple kimono. How beautiful. This was his family, and how, oh, how much did he love them.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Seiji said. 

He hugged Oriya and Sai, not caring one bit that they were being photographed. Oriya could make the pictures disappear, if Seiji asked him, only Seiji didn’t know if he wanted that anymore. He was tired of pretending to the wider world that Sai was just his student.

“I’ve booked the bar for celebrating your victory.”

“The bar?” Sai whined. “I can’t drink yet.”

“We’ll also have dinner there, and you can have all the virgin cocktails you want afterwards.”

“Can I have ice-cream too?” Sai made a sad face. “I just lost. I need comfort food.”

“Of course,” Oriya smiled. 

“And me? I just won. What do I get?”

Oriya gave him a look that promised him everything. Seiji swallowed. “Maybe we two can skip dinner?”

“We three, you mean,” Muraki grinned, appearing behind Seiji. 

“I thought you just had dinner,” Oriya muttered, glaring at Muraki. 

Sai stared at them and then took a step back. “I’m going to talk to Mako-chan about the game,” he said slowly. “Before you start talking sex.” He put his hands over his ears. “I’m a child. I can’t listen to such things,” he laughed as he ran away. 

“Then maybe we should leave the child to his boyfriend and talk sex,” Seiji smirked. 

“Just talk? How disappointing. No,” Muraki pushed him slightly. “Let’s go for half an hour. It’s not like they’ll start celebrating your victory without you.”

Seiji glanced back. Touya-sensei had captured the attention of the reporters the moment he’d stepped out of the elevator, and whoever wasn’t listening to him, was busy recording Kuwabara-sensei’s comments. Sai, hugging Makoto, Hikaru, and Akira were discussing the game intently, while Akiko-san and Ashiwara-sensei listened to them. Further away were more colleagues and students of his. Everyone looked pretty busy, and carefully ignoring how he was still in Oriya’s arms. 

“Let’s go to our room,” he said. “Dinner can wait for half an hour.”

Muraki groped him. “That’s my slut.”

Oriya chuckled. 

Seiji grinned. Yes, he was a slut, and he was happy. Oh, so happy. Dinner did not begin to cover what he wanted to celebrate his win, and so dinner would wait.

&*&*

Oriya tapped Seiji on the shoulder before hugging him from behind. “How are you enjoying your birthday, Ogata-Hon’inbo?”

Seiji twisted and hugged him back. “Very well, thank you.” He kissed him.

Oriya closed his eyes, making a happy sound. 

Seiji moaned. “Can we skip the rest of the party and go fuck?”

“Yes and no. Yes, we can skip the rest of the party. No, we can’t fuck. Not before I’ve given you my gift.”

“Tease. What is it?”

Oriya showed Seiji a blindfold. “May I?” 

Seiji nodded. Eyes closed, he had to hold on to Oriya’s hand and let Oriya guide him outside. The car door opened and Oriya helped him inside, and buckled his seat belt. “Are you driving?” He reached around him. He was at the back seat, but which car? 

Oriya trapped his roaming hands between his. “Can’t you relax for a moment?”

“I’m curious.”

“You are worse than Muraki, that’s what you are,” Oriya chuckled as he released him.

“Speaking of the pest, where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

Hm. His birthday without Muraki was a bit strange but the man was a pest. He’d show up when Seiji didn’t want him. 

He felt Oriya caress his leg slowly. 

“That’s not where your hand should be,” he grinned. 

“Seiji. Not before I give you my present.”

“This is what, then?”

“A taster, if you will.”

Ah. He smiled and reached for Oriya’s hand. “You are a tease,” he repeated. “Don’t ever change.”

“I’ll try.”

Seiji let his head fall back. The steady motion of the car and Oriya’s languid caresses after the exquisite meal and wonderful rice wine put him in a relaxed mood. He was so relaxed, he could even do without sex. He smiled. Well, no, not really. It was his birthday. He had to have sex. “Are we there yet?”

Oriya laughed. 

“Are we there yet?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

Seiji grinned. “Even Sai can do better than that. Can’t you at least give me a hint?”

“We’re getting closer.”

“That doesn’t help when I don’t know where we are.”

Oriya laughed again. 

“At least distract me until we get there. Kiss me, Oriya.”

He obliged him. Seiji felt himself becoming dizzy as Oriya made small, happy sounds at the back of his throat. How he loved this man. 

“We’re here,” Oriya suddenly told him, removing the blindfold. 

Seiji blinked and put his glasses on. A few seconds later he could see they were outside the aquarium. “It’s closed,” he protested. “That’s like…”

Oriya ignored him as he got out of the car. 

Seiji followed him. “It’s like being the only sober person in a bar.”

“I don’t see you staying away,” Oriya grinned. “Ah, Tanaka-san.”

The guard smiled at them. “Master Mibu. Please.” He opened the door for them.

“What? What? How?” Seiji asked as they walked inside the building and headed towards the stairs. 

“You can book sections of it for private events. I thought you’d like to see the Coral Reef. Alone. Without annoying children.”

Seiji grabbed Oriya and kissed him. “Thank you.” Last time he’d visited there was a school trip happening at the same time. As much as he loved fish, he’d rather not share them with a gaggle of children, no matter how well-behaved they were. They took up space and didn’t let him go near the tank. Brats. 

When they were finally in front of the tank Seiji looked at the fish mesmerized. It seemed bigger than it was because the wall dividing it from the next, massive tank dedicated to Kyoto sea was transparent, and the illusion worked. “Can we have a tank like that at home?”

“I don’t think so. Unless we make a room into an aquarium.”

“Let’s. Maybe when Sai moves in with Fujimoto-kun?” That way the aquarium would be next to them. They could even pull down the wall and…

“I was thinking that Fujimoto-kun could move in with us.”

“Eh?”

“He’s already spending half the week at our place.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” He was teaching him Go and how to cook, after all, but… Oh, well… They could make another room into an aquarium. Sai would be happy if his boyfriend was with them all the time. “I like him. He’s good for Sai.” 

“Yes, Sai is twice as loud when he’s around,” Oriya snorted. 

Seiji chuckled. That was true. He looked at Oriya staring at the clown fish with a soft smile. “Hey, Oriya?”

Oriya turned to face him. “Yes?”

He took out the small box he’d been carrying around all evening in his pocket. “Would you marry me?”

Oriya stared at him. “Eh?”

Hm, so Sai's trick of thinking other thoughts around Oriya had worked. He did manage to surprise him. But this was not the response he expected. “Should I have dropped to my knee?” He asked, kneeling and offering the box with the ring up. “Well? Will you?”

Oriya blinked and started laughing. 

Seiji stood up. So much for that. “Oh,” he said, about to put the box away. 

Oriya grabbed it from him with one hand and pulled him towards him with the other. Seiji felt dizzy again, this time from the suddenness of the motion. “Yes,” Oriya smiled as he opened the box. “Shouldn’t you put this on my finger?”

Seiji did it. He continued holding Oriya’s hand. The simple platinum band with the jade inlay looked perfect on him. “Jade is for our twelfth anniversary, and platinum for strength and purity.”

“It’s perfect.” Oriya was staring at him. 

“Why did you laugh?”

“Because this is the third time someone proposes to me. I still haven’t proposed to anyone,” he laughed. 

“Do you want to propose to me, then?”

“No, this was perfect.” Oriya smiled. “But I do want to fuck you now.”

“So do I.”

They laughed. 

“We have to wait until we’re back, right?”

“Or just go to the car for a quickie, and then come back to keep watching the fish. I did book the area for a few hours.”

Seiji grabbed Oriya’s hand and led him down. Yes, this was a man after his own heart, and he wouldn’t let him go again, or let anyone else take him.

&*&*

Sai twisted again so he could face Oriya. “And not only people keep thrusting their phones in his face to take his picture, but they even give him their phone numbers,” Sai said unhappily. 

“Sai, sit still,” Orya said, pushing Sai to face forward again. “I’ll never finish with your hair if you keep at it.”

“But, Dad,” he whined, “I’m worried. He meets all these other gorgeous models at work, and EVERYONE wants him.” He turned again. “Dad, why can’t I also be your underwear model?”

“No.” He hugged Sai. Fujimoto-kun had modeled his underwear as a joke for one ad; who knew that two years later he’d have made a career out of it? But exposing his baby to the world like that? He didn’t like it. 

“But if I were, then I could make sure that Mako-chan is…” Sai frowned. “Hm… what’s the word?”

“Unavailable?” He smiled. He should have known that Sai would have such a possessive streak. He’d held on to his passion for Go for a thousand years, after all. Ah, Sai was fortunate that Fujimoto-kun didn’t mind.

Sai stood up. “Yes, that’s it. I need to make sure the world knows that Mako-chan is mine.”

“Your hair.”

“Hm,” Sai ignored him as he rushed out. 

“He’s in the kitchen, Young Master,” Oriya heard one of the maids. 

Of course he was, he smiled again. Fujimoto-kun had discovered his love for cooking while learning Seiji’s recipes, then Chef Tanaka had taken him under his wing, and now his favourite hobby was posting videos of his dishes. Sai had told him, well complained, that his videos were viewed by thousands, most of whom left messages about how hot Fujimoto-kun was.

And then Sai wondered why he didn’t want him modeling. It was such a pain. 

“I saw Sai running in the garden just now. Where is the little monster going?” Seiji laughed from the open door. 

“To Fujimoto-kun.”

Seiji sat next to him and kissed him. “Hm. Poor Fujimoto-kun; he can’t even get ten minutes without Sai.”

“What are you talking about? You and Sai played Go for three hours yesterday. And Fujimoto-kun has cram school in the afternoon.”

“You’re very determined to see him go to University,” Seiji smiled, taking his hand and playing with it. 

“Yes. That was the first condition his parents set when he moved in here, and I will make sure it happens.” How could he support Sai otherwise? Of course, his modelling and cooking showed that he could support Sai already, but he, Haruhiko, and Fujimoto-kun’s parents agreed that it would be better if Fujimoto-kun could be involved in the pharmaceutical business. 

Of course, none of his efforts would work if Fujimoto-kun wasn’t motivated and determined to become a man that could hold his head high. At some point in the last two years, Fujimoto-kun stopped trying to be better for Sai, and started wanting to be better for himself. Oriya couldn’t have been prouder of him if he tried. 

“I keep waiting for you to adopt him,” Seiji grinned. “That way he can have everything jointly with Sai.”

“No, what if Sai wants to marry him?” Oriya said, glancing at their fingers with their matching wedding rings. 

“You’re such a romantic,” Seiji smirked. “I like it.”

“I prefer your naughty side,” Muraki smirked.

Oriya glanced at him. As always, Muraki appeared when he wanted, where he wanted. “At least lock the door this time,” he said, pushing Seiji down. 

“Already done,” Muraki grinned. He started removing Seiji’s trousers. “I got here first,” he said, laying a proprietary hand on Seiji’s groin. “I get to fuck him.”

Seiji shuddered. “Yes. And then Oriya will fuck me.” Seiji smiled happily at them. Muraki was great at stretching but didn’t provide him with the friction that Oriya did, he though. 

Oriya leaned down for a kiss. “I want to hit your tempting ass with the hair brush and then fuck you with it. Can I?” He’d probably hit his balls too, because Seiji was a bit of a pain slut, but he didn’t have to tell him that. 

Seiji nodded. His eyes were already glazed and his pupils dilated. “Yes, please.”

Muraki threw Seiji’s collar on the floor next to them. “Please?” he asked sweetly.

There were some perks to having a ghostly lover, Oriya smiled. “Can you also get me the nipple clamps, please?” He asked and kissed Seiji’s neck before fastening the collar on him. 

Muraki vanished. 

Seiji smirked. “He’s so reliable when it comes to bringing sex toys. I once forgot my wallet at home and realized it when I tried to pay for a beer. Did he bring it to me, even though I asked him nicely? No.”

The nipple clamps landed on Seiji’s chest. “I’m not your servant,” Muraki huffed. 

Oriya smiled. Two of the loves of his life were bickering as they caressed each other. Nothing ever changed.

&*&*

Makoto finished setting up the camera and the microphone. He looked at Sai. “Gods, you look beautiful.”

“No, you are beautiful.”

They stared at each other. Makoto was the one to move first, coming to sit next to Sai. Sai smiled at him and touched his hand. 

Walking in while Makoto was live-streaming how to make a healthy salmon and brown rice soup, staking his claim on his gorgeous boyfriend to the world, had been the best move of real-life Go Sai had ever played. Everyone knew Makoto was his, and, surprisingly, most people had been encouraging of their relationship. 

Sai had even started making his own videos, teaching people Go, but… “Hello, everyone,” Sai said brightly to the camera. 

“Hello,” Makoto said a little more quietly. 

“Several of you have been asking me about my make-up,” Sai said seriously. “The truth is, I rarely wear any.”

“Except when making videos, or playing title matches,” Makoto grinned. 

“Except those times,” Sai laughed, squeezing Makoto’s fingers. He looked a bit pasty without make-up in the videos, he’d discovered, and he liked being dramatic when he played for a title. “So, today I’ll show you my make-up routine for my title game against Ogata-Meijin.”

“Yes, that had been a good game.”

“And I looked good while losing,” Sai grinned. “Ogata-sensei is such a strong player. I was so honoured to play against him. At that game, when he…”

Makoto nudged him. “This is not a Go tutorial, Sai.”

“Ah, yes. But Go is everything to me,” he smiled. “Well, almost everything,” he glanced at Makoto. “Anyway, I start by using…” Makoto showed the foundation to the camera.

Sai grinned. At the day of the game, Makoto had helped him put on his make-up, while Dad had taken care of his hair. For his audience, though, he’d have to pretend he had no help. 

Sai was almost through with the video when the door opened. 

Dad peeked in. “Sai,” he said seriously. “What did we say about make-up?”

Both Sai and Makoto froze. 

“Less is more. Especially when it comes to day-time make-up. And that eye-shadow doesn’t match your kimono.”

Sai grinned. Trust Dad to notice that. “I’m doing the Meijin title game make-up, Dad.”

“Ah. Ah, then it makes sense.” Dad smiled. “You looked gorgeous that day. I’ll go bring your kimono so that your fans can see the full effect,” he said as he left. 

“And see how you must always wear eye-shadow that matches your clothes,” Sai laughed. 

Makoto nodded. “It is important, though. Make-up is only part of your appearance, and should be coordinated with the rest of your look.”

“Yes, people forget that sometimes. So, where was I?”

Makoto handed him the lipliner with a smile. “Ah, yes.” He wondered if he could persuade Dad to make a video with him. Perhaps something using his cosmetics? They sold well, but Sai was certain that if people saw Dad, his products would sell even better because they would see that they worked. Really worked. 

Makoto continued talking about how to achieve that perfect gradient lips look, while Sai carefully painted his inner lips.

“Sai? Your kimono is here,” Dad said softly.

“Can you bring it over?” Dad eyed the camera warily. Sai knew he hated being seen, but that was just so stupid. Why did his pretty Dad have to hide? “Please? I promise, I’ll do this section over again.”

“Of course, Sai,” Dad said after a moment, resigned to doing whatever Sai wanted. He came and draped the kimono over Sai’s shoulders, smoothing it a little. “Lunch will be served when you are ready,” he whispered. 

Sai felt embarrassed. He was late for lunch, that’s what Dad was saying. “Thank you, Dad.”

“I’ll see you later,” Dad smiled at them before leaving. 

“So, without any other interruptions,” Sai grinned as he picked up the second liner. “Dramatic lips to express your inner drama queen.”

“Your drama queen hasn’t been inner for a long time,” Makoto told him dryly.

“True, true. But others may hide it, and this is such a fun way of letting her out. A little spray of setting mist, and voila.” Sai posed to the camera. “My dark and striking make-up for challenging Ogata-Meijin for his title.”

“That matches your grey-red kimono.”

“It does. So, that’s all from me,” Sai waved at the camera.

“And from me,” Makoto grinned. 

“Bye and thank you for watching,” they said together. 

Makoto turned off the camera. “Well,” he took out the SD card, “that went well. I wonder how much editing we’ll have to do.”

“Let’s see it first. If Dad looks well, then we can just leave it as it is.”

Makoto smiled as he started wiping off Sai’s make-up. Ah, he was always so gentle with him, as if he still tried to recompense him for all the times he’d chased him at the school yard. “That can wait. I think your fathers are waiting.”

“My fathers are your fathers too. You know Dad would adopt you, if you wanted.”

“I know. And as a second son, it is a tempting idea. But…”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s go have lunch. I’m starving.”

Sai nodded. He was hungry too. He wondered if they had ice-cream for dessert. How much he loved his house and his family. “You will go to Kyoto University, right? You won’t’ leave me for Tokyo, will you?”

Makoto hugged him. “No.”

“And you’re not letting Dad push you around and do what he wants, right?” He knew he asked that every other week, but he had to be sure. 

“No. I want to go to college. I…” Makoto’s eyes were shining. “I like learning, but school had been too boring for me. Now it’s different. Honestly, I can’t wait for college. Are you sure you won’t join me?”

“Hm.” Dad would like that, wouldn’t he? Makoto too, but he had Go. He loved Go. 

“Think of all the fun we could have after class.”

“We already do have fun after class.” No, Sai refused to think about the future further. He pulled Makoto for a kiss and held him when Makoto tried to break free. Lunch could wait a little longer. 

 

the end


End file.
